Kara no Kyokai: The Borderline to Emptiness
by Uboa
Summary: AU - In the grim and dark future, there is only Magical! Lyrical! Naruto?
1. Chapter 1

Standard Disclaimer: The creative properties used in the development of this story are not owned by this author. However, original characters are.

Surgeon General's Warning:

_Read at your own risk._

* * *

**_Kara no Kyokai_** / The Borderline of/to Emptiness

In the DARK Future, there is only -- Magical! Lyrical! Naruto?

Verse 01:

_Umaretsuku_ / To be born / To be destined…

A Naruto AU fanfic by Tempest Dynasty

* * *

_I have bore witness to so much… and still I watch…_

- The Watcher

* * *

A daemon's scream is a terrifying sound to behold. Its very essence instills terror in the hearts of man, sowing doubt and scattering the faithless. Especially ones as physically grand as the Tailed Beasts, their huge daemonic bodies even more horrifying; nine tails this one had. Yet the screeches of this particular daemon failed to even move its captors.

**RELEASE ME SCUM! I WILL GIVE THE ONE WHO RELEASES ME A QUICK DEATH AND UTTERLY IMMOLATE THE REST OF YOU!**

It struggled in a powerful binding spell, a gigantic arcane spell circle glowing brightly beneath it. Magical chains bound the daemon to the circle, unyielding against the giant's strength. Its nine tails were similarly restrained, held down by these chains. Standing on select sigils were hundreds of men clad in silver armor, a halo of light encircling their heads. From them came a cacophony of chants and prayers, strengthening the bindings with each word uttered.

"Lo, though the time is dark, my faith shines."

One man stood out from them all, his blond hair and blue eyes shining against the daemonic fires. Unlike the others, he wore grand flowing robes and archaic armor, a headband with a leaf etched upon it wrapped around his forehead, standing in front of an altar covered with sacred objects. Floating majestically in front of him was a great gem, ablaze in pure untainted light. He chanted a different prayer, a spell triangle forming by his feet pulsing in symphony with the gem. At the same time, his hands blurred with motion, form a long series of hand seals. At its apex of light, the gem floated to come between the man and the beast.

"Begone, foul daemon! May you never trouble us again!"

The gem sparkled brightly, a rainbow of colors against the fiery orange red of the daemon beast. New iridescent chains sprang from the crystal, encircling the beast's limbs and body, and drawing the monster into a blazing vortex. With an inhuman roar, the great Nine-Tailed daemon was drawn into it, its massive body twisting and stretching with the great current. There was a great burst of flame and light, so bright and hot that those nearby had to shield themselves.

**NOOOOO! WARP DAMN YOU ALL!**

And like that, the daemon Kyuubi, the Lord of Flames, was sealed away.

"This boy… his name will be… Naruto Uzumaki…" he sighed, collapsing to the ground as the breath of life exhaled its last. "A hero… of Konoha…"

Quickly, the body was carefully picked up and carried away by a contingent of Konoha ANBU, quiet prayers and silent tears trailing behind.

Their honorable Hokage was slain by the horrible magicks brought on by the spell. Through the use of the gem as spell catalyst, the daemon was sealed into a suitable container. There the daemon would remain caged so as long as its container remained alive. The price for this safety, however, was cruelly high. The Yondaime had given up his life for the safety of his beloved village.

Upon the altar, a newborn child wailed. On its belly were carefully painted circles etched with arcane markings. They glowed brightly for a moment, inciting a fresh set of cries from the baby, though they dimmed in moments. The paint had been infused into the boy's flesh, black marks that would damn him forever as a host. In time the markings faded, inviting the approach of a tall man in ornate armor, though differently crafted from those earlier. Unlike the Konoha _nin_, this man seemed to be far technologically superior.

"I fear his life will be a difficult one," the armored man said, picking up the child with surprising delicacy. He turned to face the elder man in the room. "What will you do, Lord Hokage?"

The Sandaime, once again Hokage with the death of his successor, stepped forward into the room with a grim look on his face.

"I am inclined to agree, Lord Inquisitor. While the men here may see the child as a hero, the populace may not. His childhood may very well be filled with sadness," the Sandaime sighed tiredly. The battle had drained much from everyone, but work was not yet over. "I am afraid that my power will not be enough."

A moment of silence fell among the two. What else was there to say? The child's cries were the only sounds ringing in the vast room.

"The Inquisition will take this boy, Lord Hokage, to observe and protect him," the Inquisitor spoke up suddenly. "If the Yondaime's technique was superior, then the boy will grow without daemonic possession. However, should it be otherwise, we will be ready to strike it down."

"I would greatly prefer the former, but I understand the need of security…"

The Hokage seemed reluctant to leave the boy, the only living legacy of the Yondaime Hokage. He stood there, looking at the boy with sad eyes and silent lament. The Inquisitor allowed the man his moment, but time was against them.

"Lord Hokage, perhaps you should tend to your flock. We will finish things here."

"I… yes. Thank you for your support, Lord Inquisitor," Sarutobi bowed to the armored man. "I feared that we would have been unsuccessful without the assistance of the Ordo Malleus. The Empress bless you."

Before the Sandaime exited the room, however, he left one final note,

"Please, let Naruto's life be what it should have been…"

The Inquisitor did not acknowledge the parting words, his attention solely focused on the boy in his arms. Naruto had stopped crying and had lapsed into a peaceful sleep, possessing no indications as a host. There was no Chaos taint, even in the room. It was as if the daemon had not been here. If anything, the only marks that separated the boy from other children were the whisker-like marks upon his cheeks.

"Indeed. Brother Raoul, please inform the "_Adjudicator_" to retrieve us. We will be taking this boy with us."

A member of the Inquisitor's retinue, steadfast allies in his battles, Raoul stepped out from the shadows. He, along with the rest of the retinue, had waited to be summoned.

"Lord Drakken? Why do we not kill the host? If we slay him now, then the Kyuubi may never return!"

"Be silent, Brother," he snarled, glaring at the servant with fiery eyes. "I will follow the last request of the Yondaime Hokage, regardless how absurd it may sound! That man banished a Daemon Lord, and for that, he has my respect and the honor of being a hero of the Imperium."

"Of course, my lord. Forgive my lack of faith," the man bowed in his head momentarily. "Where shall we take the boy?"

"Earth. He will live on our holy planet so that we may watch over him."

"Earth? But who shall perform such a task? The Bureau there hardly possesses the proper facilities to deal with a Warp entity. We could very well be unleashing a daemon upon our holy land! "

"Worry not, Brother Raoul. I have the perfect guardians…"

* * *

Years passed, seasons dancing by unyielding. A tentative peace had settled over the Imperium of Man. Light years away in the heart of the Galactic Core, guarded by a seething nest of fortress worlds, the golden fleets of the Imperial Navy, and the finest the Imperium had to offer, was a small blue planet: the cradle of life where Man first learned to stand proudly upright. Thought lost for millennia by the scholars of yore, swept away by the tumultuous waves of warp storms and fate, Mother Earth had been borne anew in the absence of her prodigal sons and daughters.

Paradise: a return to simpler times, purer times before the Dark Ages, she knew nothing of the horrors of the infinite war raging across the cosmos, sowing the seeds of strife and sorrow.

Here, a seed was planted not long ago, a misbegotten life perhaps but precious nonetheless. Angels of Death from high and low watch his every move, some even walking amongst men as mysterious, stoic sentinels; their great works unknown and unseen for the common good. So too in the same manner, a Prophet, waited and watched, tending diligently to his flock, but never leaving his eyes off the child for too long. After all, his was a life destined for great things: be it savior or demon.

But for now, he was a child, innocent and frail. His time had not come yet, and so they would watch and wait.

"Haha! I gotcha I gotcha!" the gleeful laughter of a young boy with glorious blond hair bounded through the streets as a mob of angry people chased from behind, their hair and clothes stained a gaily pink.

"Damn punk! Get back here!"

"Nyaaah!" the boy blew a raspberry as he bounded nimbly away. It was a great plan to booby trap the local water sprayer with clothing dye. This city was so drab and boring! A splash of color would do everyone some good!

"He went this way! Down the alley!"

Bums and hobos watched impassively as a blond boy streaked past, laughing as he leapt over obstacles.

_Such a silly boy…_ a hobo thought.

**Beep. Beep. Beep.**

_What's that sound?_

**Beeeeeeep!**

**SPLORCH!**

The homeless joined the angry crowd, now a mixture of pink and neon yellow.

"Citizens, please calm down! You cannot gather in such a crowd here!" uniformed police gathered ahead, trying to stop the oncoming tide. To their displeasure, the mob did not seem to slow. Unseen were gobs of paint flying towards them.

"Huh?"

**Sp-sp-sp-splaaat!**

"DAMN PUNK!"

Bright green joined neon yellow and happy pink, a rainbow of colors chasing one laughing boy.

It did look to make the community seem much more happy, that it did. The drab browns and grays contrasted sharply against the raging mob, more energy in one moment than there was all day.

This game of cat and mouse went of for nearly an hour before the boy managed to lose his pursuers. It was easy enough considering that the streets were a literal maze of pipes, alleys, and roads. For many, it was yet another day in the hive city of Osaka.

The young Uzumaki sighed in satisfaction as he opened the door to his apartment. His successful raids of the public and subsequent evasion were an excitingly fun part of his day – he loved the planning and execution even more.

"Naruto? It is I, Drakken," spoke a low authoritative voice.

"Ahh! Old man! I didn't know you were coming!" the boy gasped in surprise, shuffling quickly to clean his messy apartment and throw something together to drink. The man was responsible for Naruto's well being and his current situation, as well as being a high-ranking Inquisitor. Of all people, it was he that Naruto respected the most.

"Relax, my boy. I am not here for long. There is something I must discuss with you, however. Please sit."

The boy plopped into a chair across from the Inquisitor, sliding a mug of hastily made tea towards the man. In turn, the man sipped the drink politely.

"Naruto, you are growing older, and from my observations, this city does not suit you," he began, his tone calm and neutral. "The people here do not understand your energy and creativity, especially with that paint bomb.

"Hehe… so you saw that?" the boy laughed nervously with a hand behind his head.

"Indeed, Naruto. I will admit it was a trap that even the men of Catachan would be proud of."

The boy beamed with pride. It was hard knowing that he was cooped up on a backwater planet like "Earth" when he knew for a fact there was a whole universe out there just waiting for him. Pretending to be an average child who knew nothing more than what he was taught by the ignorant adults around was such a pain! Why ol' Drakken had not raised him at the grand capital world of the Imperium, Holy Terra, escaped his young mind; other than the fact, the old man must have been out of his mind when he decided raising Uzumaki Naruto in the "holy land of Earth" would be best for the rambunctious boy.

Still, moments like this where he got to spend some time with the Inquisitor were not bad at all.

"But I have received a number of complaints; so much that I cannot ignore them anymore without losing faith. Thus I have decided that you move to a new home."

Happy feeling gone.

"Whaaaaat?" Naruto leapt out of his seat, decorum forgotten. "I gotta leave everyone? That's not fair!"

The Inquisitor sighed, excusing Naruto's lack of manners due to youth. His brown eyes bore into the boy's blue, sending a silent message through the link. Naruto seemed to get it, as he calmed and sat down.

"I agree with you, Naruto, but as much as you are my responsibility, so is my flock. I am the shepherd of many, and thus I must look out for the greater good."

"Oh…" the boy had the look and air of a kicked puppy.

"But that is not to say I will abandon you. Your new neighborhood is one of much higher quality. It is not so crowded as this hive city."

Both males looked out the same window to the hive city of Osaka, its towering buildings standing majestically yet intimidating over everything. Naruto's home was an apartment buried among the rest of the technological city, a speck against everything else.

"Yokohama is a splendid port city, its industrialization unlike that of Osaka. Uncrowded yet full of life, there are many of your age. It's a comfortable suburb."

"_Ano sa, ano sa_! What's my new home gonna be like?"

"It's a new apartment complex with rather spacious rooms. You could fit a small family in one. It'll be within walking distance from the local school, of which I expect you to attend," the Inquisitor gave Naruto a meaningful look. In turn, the twelve-year-old nervously laughed again.

"While I do not expect perfect grades, I do ask that you at least try to apply yourself, Naruto."

"But it's all so boring! What am I going to use all that stuff for, anyways?"

"The Blood Ravens Chapter has a mighty battlecry. They cry out 'Knowledge is power! Guard it well!' as they charge their enemies. Because of their reverence for knowledge, they are highly regarded amongst their peers, even among Xenos!"

"Wooow, really?!"

"Indeed, child. But we are getting off topic. About your new home…"

* * *

It was only a week since that conversation. The move had gone smoothly, and despite the shenanigans they suffered through, several people were sorry to see the boy go.

Inquisitor Drakken watched on as the last of the movers packed away their gear and left the scene. Before him was his transport, a sleek black limousine, awaiting his arrival.

"Lord Yondaime Hokage. Lord Sandaime Hokage. How I wish you could see him now. His presence shines brightly against the Warp, even though his existence is cursed. Naruto's destiny will be a great one. May the Empress watch over him."

The boy in question stood on his apartment's balcony, a dramatic wind tugging at his clothes and strands of his hair. He gazed upon his new home, the city before him teeming with life.

Yokohama was a very different city from Osaka. For starters, the primary industry was trade, due to the fact that the city was a grand port. The widespread docks at the blue coastline, filling with freighters coming and going, were a testament to that fact. Gone were the massive skyscrapers, offices, and crowded compartmental buildings of yesterday, teetering dangerously on the edge of chaos. Yokohama had suburbs, sensible neighborhoods with room to play and room to breathe, and downtown actually made sense, instead of being hopelessly convoluted to a visitor.

Ah, cleanliness and order; it was a refreshing change, really, but it still needed a little… something.

Naruto smirked, pulling down his goggles and shouting out to the world,

"_Yoshaa_!! Let's get this show started!"

* * *

To be continued…

Author's Notes: The product of a whim and overactive imaginations, this story may or may not be your cup of tea. Regardless, please feel free to leave some comments. They add fuel to my fire, resulting in quicker updates. My use of Japanese will be minimal and context sensitive, brought in only when most appropriate – suffixes, for example – or when it matches a character's behavior. I am not here to show off my poor Japanese skills. For those who stick around, this should be a fun ride.

I would like to thank my beta / partner / Chaos Lord James Ray Edwards for his advice, assistance, and heavy contributions. If it weren't for him, this would've never gotten off the launch pad. Go read his stuff – they're sure to leave a unique taste on your palate.

I'll see you all next chapter.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

Standard Disclaimer: The creative properties used in the development of this story are not owned by this author. However, original characters are.

Surgeon General's Warning:

_Read at your own risk._

* * *

**_Kara no Kyokai_ ** The Borderline of / to Emptiness

In the Dark Future, there is only -- Magical! Lyrical! Naruto?

Verse 02:

_Meguriai_ / A chance meeting…

A Naruto AU fanfic by Tempest Dynasty

* * *

My name is Nanoha Takamachi, eleven years old. I'm a grade-schooler that attends Seishou Auxiliary Elementary School. It's near the end of the third semester now – only one more month left! Hooray! But it also means a lot of schoolwork and final exams. _Auuu_…

Right now, I'm walking to the school building with my best friends since the first grade: Arisa Bannings and Suzuka Tsukimura. The chill of winter has begun to fade away into the warmth of spring, as if signaling our approaching freedom from school. I love the spring; it welcomes color back into life after a dreary winter. Don't you?

Arisa-chan tells a funny story, causing Suzuka-chan and I to giggle. It's like any other day: the morning sun is bright in the clear sky, shining down on the millions of people in the world. All around are other students, scrambling to avoid the late bell. I see friends, acquaintances, even teachers milling about on the school grounds and at the entrance.

But… I also see him, that boy with the blonde hair.

"Ne, Nanoha-chan? Who do you think that boy over there is?" Suzuka asked me, having noticed the unusual sight herself.

My attention was already locked on to him. Standing by the gates, the boy was of average height and skinny build, but the strangest part of him was his hair. It was a golden blond, like Arisa-chan, but it spiked everywhere and had a pair of goggles resting on the forehead. Dressed in simple jeans and an oversized t-shirt, he looked to be like any other child his age. He seemed to watch the building and doors of the school, as if looking for something.

Oh, could it be that he was someone's brother? Oh, or maybe, maybe -- a boyfriend? Hmmm…

No one else seemed to know him, and many girls even kept a distance from him. He made no sounds, just standing there and watching. Where was his book bag? Didn't he have school to attend?

I wonder… Will he be coming to my school? It's too late now for transfers, and my school is an all-girl's school… for now. Starting next semester, the school would switch over to co-ed, allowing boys to attend. Mom and dad said it was an attempt to get more money from the government.

Before we got close to him, however, he ran off. I could hear a big, big commotion coming from up ahead, and there was the principal along with several security guards bearing down him. They looked awfully mad. I wonder why? As he ran, though, I watched him.

Who was that boy?

Hmm… How strange.

I saw him again the next day, during the lunch break. Honestly, I did not expect to see him ever again, yet here I found him crouching behind a large bush on school and laughing softly to himself. He was tinkering with something; I wonder what it was…? Still, this was a great opportunity to meet him! It could not hurt to talk to him could it…?

"_A-Anou_… excuse me?"

"Eh?" the boy turned around and looked right at me. "ACK!"

Blue eyes. His eyes were blue. There were strange marks on his cheeks, as if he had whiskers. He didn't seem that much older than me either, and his shirt had an odd pattern of a swirl, kinda like those _naruto_ fishcakes in ramen. Funny, he looked like a deer caught in the headlights for some reason. I wonder why?

"What are you doing back here?" I asked with a friendly tone, a smile on my face.

"Ah… eh… hehe that's a good question, ya know? OH MY GOD WHAT IS THAT!?" he shouted and pointed behind me. Whirling around in shock, I saw… nothing?

"What were you…?" I trailed off as I turned around.

Ah…!

He ran away… _Auuuu_…

You would never believe it, but really, really…!

He was like ghost, haunting the school over the weeks. Some days I would see him running away, while others I would find him absent. Arisa-chan and Suzuka-chan slowly grew to distrust him due to the growing rumors, as did many others. The girls at school would whisper about that strange boy, saying that he was an orphan, a lost child, or simply a delinquent that stuck around our school. It was evident, however, that he was a mystery among all the students. But he couldn't be that bad, right?

As I thought about him more, my desire to meet him again and get to know him grew. He seemed to be a lonely sort; I had never seen him with anyone else. It was always just him, watching and running. Though I did not know his name, I couldn't help but wonder about him. Blond hair, blue eyes, and from what little I could notice about him, full of energy. And he had those marks on his face… like whiskers.

Hehe. _Hige-kun_. I think I'll call him that for now. It fits him well, doesn't it?

"Nanoha-san, please answer the problem on the board," Sensei's voice interrupted my thoughts.

Blush.

"Y-yes!" my voice cracked in panic, jumping to my feet in a flash. Next to me, I could hear my classmates giggling. Quickly, I looked over the question on the board then struggled to work through in on my paper. "_Auuu_… um, um, the answer is forty-two!"

"Correct, Nanoha-san. This will be on the final exam, by the way, class, so be sure to study hard! Here's another problem like this…"

_Auuu_! I need to stop thinking about him and more on school! Finals are in two weeks, and I _really _need to study!

After an exhausting exam week, I saw less and less of _Hige-kun_, much to my disappointment. Since I couldn't do anything about it, I focused on my work.

* * *

During the summer break, I helped out at home and at the family business. My father, mother, older sister and older brother all live together. We are all involved in our place of work, the coffee shop Midoriya. Located in the market in front of a train station, the Midoriya is a popular place for local school kids and shoppers to hang out at.

Most days were uneventful, filled with the usual crowds. Now that it was summer vacation, there were many more student customers. Together as a family, we work to serve them all.

_Okaa-san _is kind and beautiful, and she's charge of the sweets, while _otou-san_ is owner and general manager. He used to work as a bodyguard in the past, but now he's focusing on family. _Onee-san, onii-san,_ and I work as wait staff. Of the two, _onii-san_ is the eldest, being a freshman in college and the successor to the family sword style. _Onee-san_ is a sophomore and trains alongside _onii-san_. Together, we are one big happy family!

Although, some days I feel like a fifth wheel in it all. _Onee-san_ and _onii-san_ are very close, and _okaa-san_ and _otou-san_ act like newlyweds all the time. I wonder where I fit in it all…

_Auuu_…

Unexpectedly, a sudden flash of gold catches my vision. Peering outside, I gasp as I see _Hige-kun_ run by, a horde of paint splattered people chasing him. It was definitely a strange sight to see, with so many different people all together to get one person. It was nice to see the community so close knit!

Though I still had my waitress uniform on, I ran outside to try and get Hige-kun's attention, but it was already too late. He was too far to hear me. He was probably busy, anyhow. _Auuu_…

Out the corner of my eye, I swore I saw a blurry flash of silver. But nothing was there? Maybe I was just seeing things… With a shrug, I returned to work.

"Nanoha-chan! Where were you? Your orders are waiting for you!" _Onee-chan_ scolds me as I enter the building.

_Auuu_! I forgot about my table!

I sighed. I can't believe summer vacation is already over. _Auuu_…

The school entrance ceremony was a boring event for all students as they listened to teachers and the principal drone on about the coming school year, and how they expected us to study hard. It was the same old message as last year and the year before, so it was hard for students to stay awake. Even the newly arrived fifth year boys failed under the doldrums, staring dumbly at the stage like it was a broken TV.

Couldn't somebody save us from this boredom, please?

Suddenly, a literal torrent of some strange greenish-yellow muck came pouring down from the stage's rafters! It was some odd thick goop, coming down slowly on top of all those unsuspecting teachers! Time seemed to slow down for me as I watched it splatter messily all over the principal and the teachers, splashing all over the stage and dripping over edge.

_Auuu_! It smelled so bad! The cries of disgust spread quickly through the auditorium, the smell a horrible mix of rotten egg, moldy cheese, and spoiled milk. It was so bad it made my eyes tear up, and I really didn't want to breathe anymore. The students were lucky – none of it came near us.

Then it snowed! At least, I thought it was snow for a moment. Localized solely on the stage, a blizzard of small white things fell from the rafters and stuck to the gooey mess. They swirled in the air in such a way… Oh, I think there were fans up there!

"Hehe. Hehehe," I could barely see through my tears, but what I saw, oh what a sight! Covered from head to toe in white flakes and that smelly goo, the principal and many teachers couldn't believe what was happening. "Hahahahhahaha!"

My laughter catches on with the other students, and soon a roar of childish laughter echoes through the entire assembly. Un-gooed teachers swarmed and struggled fruitlessly trying to stop the laughter. The principal was red-faced (if one could see through all the mess) in anger and embarrassment, his voice joining the other victims in demanding for the one responsible.

"Whoop! Hahaha! Gotcha! I gotcha-yo!" my pigtails twitched as the voice registered with me. It was so familiar! I was sure I had heard it before…

Looking towards the source of the sound, I gasp as I see a boy in a messy school uniform and wild blond hair swing through the air from the rafters.

_Hige-kun_!

Like George of the Jungle, he swung through the air on a single piece of rope, soaring over the ruined stage. The other students had noticed as well, a fury of whispers and pointed fingers erupting from the crowd as he flew overhead. Passing by the squawking principal, Hige-kun's foot lashed out and struck the man in the head, bowling him over onto even more of the slimy mess.

"Hahaha sorry about that! _That_ was an accident-yo!" like a clown he laughed and somersaulted off, taking off immediately in front of a horde of indignant teachers.

I couldn't see what happened next, but it reminded me a lot like the summer break. Except this time, crazed smelly chickens were chasing him!

_Auuu_… I hope he doesn't get in too much trouble…

* * *

The new school year started a week later than planned, much to the parents' outrage and the students' cheer, thanks to the mighty trap _Hige-kun_ had unleashed. He was a legend now, infamous among students, and a local household name amongst the PTA.

Now that it had finally started, there was a great influx of students. Our school was co-ed, and the new semester greeted us with a greater number of children running about than ever before. However, there were many more girls than there were boys. As such, they stuck out in every class. At the same time, this brought much attention towards them, as they were like strangers among the girls. It seemed that the fiasco of the new school year ceremony had yet to fade away.

On the first day of school, there was buzz about a new transfer to our class. Normally, such a thing isn't a big deal. However, it was whispered that the new transfer was an unusual boy. Regardless of how strange this new person would be, I promised myself that I would treat him like everyone else. Maybe we could be friends?

When the door opened, everyone's breath stilled. As he stepped it, many gasped, I included.

It was him! _Hige-kun_! That means…!

"Class, this is one of the new transfers to our school. He's moved here from Osaka; Uzumaki-san, please introduce yourself," our teacher was one of the few teachers that were unaffected by the stinky feather bomb during, so her smile was natural. I'm afraid of how the other teachers will be like, though. Many of them still stunk despite the weeklong absence.

His smile was brighter than anything I had ever seen.

"_Yoshaa_! I'm Naruto Uzumaki, _badass_ and prankster extraordinaire! I hail from Osaka, home of Capcom, The '_Toilets of the World_,' and the Tobita red-light district! I like ramen the most, but anything is fine, so feel free to bring me _bento_. I'm single, I'm savvy, and I'm ready to rock your world-yo!"

"Ahem," the teacher coughed, inciting giggles from the girls around. I'm sure they too recognized him as the prankster boy.

"Hahaha, sorry-yo!" the boy chuckled lightly, his hand scratching the back of his head. "Anyways, you all better watch out! This school year's going to be real interesting now that I'm here!" He finished with a cocky grin.

Naruto Uzumaki… Things wouldn't be the same ever again, would they?

* * *

Author's Notes:

And there we have it. Another chapter down, and another in the works; life goes on and I keep typing. Your reviews fuel the fire, so please do not hesitate to leave some feedback. Hitting that little button down there and leaving a message tells me that people want more, thus I will reciprocate.

Until next time.

I'll take this time to thank my beta / partner / Daemon Prince James "Ray" Edwards. His help is highly appreciated. If you like my stuff, then you might like his.

Imperial Thought of the Day: _A wise man does not fear, a man afraid does not think._

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

Standard Disclaimer: The creative properties used in the development of this story are not owned by this author. However, original characters are.

Surgeon General's Warning:

_Read at your own risk._

* * *

**Kara no Kyokai** The Borderline of/to Emptiness

In the Dark Future, there is only -- Magical! Lyrical! Naruto?

Verse 03:

_Otogibanashi_ / A fairy-tale…

A Naruto AU fanfic by Tempest Dynasty

* * *

Naruto-kun's infamy spread like wildfire. After his inclusion into our class, he instantly became both a celebrity and a scoundrel to all his fellow students and teachers. All the boys were jealous and admiring; all the girls were disgusted and wanting; all the teachers were amused and loathing. Yet, despite his reputation and great popularity, Naruto-kun did not seem all that sociable. He spoke when spoken to but I never saw him initiate a conversation. During lunchtime, he would rush out with his bag, disappearing somewhere on campus where no one could find him.

One day though, after watching him for several, I decided to follow him…

The lunch bell rang faithfully to the joy of every student around. Immediately, Naruto-kun gave a whoop and jumped out of his seat, rushing out the door in a blur of white. He did wear a school uniform, but it was never neat like everyone else's. The jacket was never buttoned, his pants loose, and an orange undershirt with a familiar swirl upon the chest.

Through crowds of students and flights of stairs, I managed to tail him, almost losing him several times. It was because of his golden hair that I managed to track him for so long. Eventually, I followed him outside and through familiar bushes, stopping in a secluded area that was hidden from the casual eye, yet seemed very peaceful and quiet. In fact, this was the place where we first met!

Steeling myself, I quietly stepped out of my hiding place and approached Naruto-kun. He was slurping up noodles, though I wonder where he had gotten it? Maybe it was one of those instant-ramen packs? Technology these days seemed to do everything.

"_Anou_… excuse me, Naruto-kun?"

"Eh? AACK!" he jumped up and whirled, noodles still hanging from his mouth. "What are you doing here-yo?"

"Um, I followed you and, um, do you remember when we met here the first time?" I mentally scolded myself for stuttering and asking such a silly question.

"Hmm," Naruto looked thoughtful, placing a finger on his forehead. "Hmmmmmmm…"

With each hum, his gestures became more pronounced, and his "hmmm" became longer. Did he…?

"Nope. Ya don't ring a bell."

I resisted the urge to fall down in shock. Though I remembered Naruto-kun very well, it wasn't the other around.

"_Mou_! Naruto-kun!" I stomped the ground in indignation. "We met in the school grounds—right here, last semester, remember?"

"Oh! I remember now!" He lit up and smiled, causing me to smile back. "You're that smiley-stalker-orange-haired-ferret-girl-yo!"

"_Auuuuuu_! No! That's not my name!" I swear my twin-tails were spiking out and twitching in exasperation. "My name is Nanoha! Takamachi Nanoha!"

"Takamachi Nanu—nah—Dammit! Your name's hard to say-yo!"

"_Auuu_, don't be so mean, Naruto-kun!" Why was he fighting against this?

"So, whaddya want, Takamachi-something?"

"_Auuu_! Takamachi Na-no-ha!" Twitch, twitch.

"Eh. I'll stick with '_ferret girl_.' You know, you say '_auuu_!' really often," he made a falsetto high to imitate me; it only served to make me blush more.

"_Auuu_! No I don't!"

"Hahaha! See? You're still doing it!"

"Stop making fun of me! _Auuu_!" Twitch twitch twitch twitch.

"Alright, alright! I'll stop! Yeesh."

"_Waaiii_! Thank you, Naruto-kun!" without thinking, I glomped onto him as if he were a giant teddy bear. The response was immediate.

"GAAAAHHH! NO HUGGING! NO HUGGING! GAH! COOTIES! GIRLY COOTIES! THEY'RE ALL OVER ME! AAAAHHHHH! NO HUGGING!" he shouted, his arms flailing wildly.

I quickly pushed away from him, completely surprised by his outburst. I was so shocked! He seemed to be equally surprised, his mouth working with no sound, astonished as to what had just come out of his mouth. What was wrong with him?

Before we could talk more, however, we heard the approach of a group of people, probably coming to investigate Naruto-kun's outburst. He didn't like it, it seemed.

"D'oh! I can't be caught here! See ya around, Ferret-girl!" he laughed and ran away before I could respond.

I'm not a ferret girl! _Auuu_…

And so another day came and went, though little did I know today in particular I would be having an unexpected kind of encounter…

"It's this way, this way!" Arisa-chan waved Suzuka-chan and I over to a path in the park. "It's a shortcut to our cram school, though the road's a bit worn down."

"Really…?" Suzuka-chan murmured as we went down the path.

It was a little scary, since it was an isolated lonely path, the afternoon sun didn't get through the trees all that much, and it was very quiet other than the sounds of us walking through. We were all a bit spooked, so we kept up idle chat about the day. Together the three of us attend cram school after regular school; our grades are better, but we have less time to have fun.

Oh well…

"Shh! Look, it's that blond kid!" Arisa-chan suddenly pointed a finger at a figure in front of us.

That blond kid? Naruto-kun? My question answered itself as his distinctly wild sun-kissed hair contrasted with the shadowy path. He was crouched over something, working furiously with his hands. Was he planning another prank?

The girls and I watched him cautiously, slowly walking towards him. We all knew how energetic and rambunctious he was, and we weren't too keen on getting hit by some prank. Suddenly, he leapt up and spun around, bolting forward towards with incredible speed!

"Move!" he yelled out recklessly, not even slowing in his charge.

"_Kyah_!" Suzuka-chan yelped as Arisa-chan pushed her aside, I moving to the other side as Naruto-kun barreled through our little group.

"Hey! You damn _yankee_!" Arisa-chan leaps up and screeches at the quickly disappearing Naruto-kun.

"_Anou_… I think he was carrying something… should we investigate?"

"Excellent idea, Suzuka-chan! After the blond idiot!"

"But you're blonde too, Arisa-chan…"

"THAT DOESN'T MATTER! Hurry! We're losing him!"

We managed to tail him back to the city, though it was a little hard to keep up with him. He seemed much more fit than us, keeping at a fast speed while us three were breathing heavily. He ran rather randomly as well, as if he were lost, but just as we were about to collapse in exhaustion, Naruto-kun disappeared into a familiar building.

"This is…!"

"What's he doing going into our vet's office?

Arisa-chan is the daughter of a multimillionaire and loves dogs; she has so many of them! Suzuka-chan is also rich, coming from a line of successful engineers. Unlike Arisa-chan, Suzuka-chan has many cats. Thus, it was no surprise that two best friends would share the same veterinarian.

Curiosity driving us forward, we try to peek through the windows to no avail. Arisa-chan huffed indignantly and strode forward, entering the clinic quietly. Suzuka-chan and I follow momentarily, silently apologizing for our intrusion. Together, we found Naruto-kun in the main examination area with the vet. From our angle, we couldn't really see him, but we did hear him. And on the table… was a fox! Was it a pet? It didn't have a collar though; was it wild?

"_Anou sa, anou sa_! How is she?" Naruto-kun sounded so anxious.

"There's no problem, young man," the vet's soothing voice was a contrast to Naruto-kun's. "She's just exhausted. See how her body is swollen? She's pregnant."

"Ah! Well that's good-yo! I was afraid she was injured…"

"You're pretty brave to bring a pregnant wild animal all by your self. Weren't you scared at all?"

"Naaah! She was pretty calm, even as I looked her over. Heck, she was pretty quiet as I carried her here-yo!"Well I suppose I should look you over too, just in case fleas or ticks got on you."

Naruto-kun wasn't so bad after all! If he was so caring of animals, he must be a kind person at heart. Arisa-chan and Suzuka-chan, their opinions of him must have changed as well. Smiling to each other, we snuck out of the office before Naruto-kun could notice us. His attention was focused more on the fox, anyways.

* * *

The incident at the veterinary hospital had softened my friends' opinions of Naruto-kun. They no longer avoided him or gave him mean looks. Rather, they started to tolerate his presence more, and that made me incredibly happy. Finally! They were getting along! But Naruto-kun was still his loner self. I kept trying to talking to Naruto-kun, during class and at lunch, but he seemed to evade me now that he knew I was there.

_Auuu_…

But I couldn't concentrate solely on Naruto-kun. I had to look out for myself, after all. This includes school activities, and with an upcoming school play, I thought it would've been fun to try out for a part. It would also show my family that I'm being successful in school! With a hopeful heart and happy thoughts, I attended the auditions.

There was a line of other hopefuls trying to get the part; all the while around us the stagecraft students went about constructing the set and painting it. Student technicians were also testing the sound and lights as the teachers watched on. When it was finally my turn, I took my place upon the stage and recited the lines as best I could. Barely halfway into my audition did something seem… off.

Suddenly, all the lights flickered, the rafter spotlights shifting to bear down on me hotly. I continued on though, as I thought that this was part of the play. It was strange though, as this didn't happen to the other students.

Then the paint came down, from the left and the right, a wave of color that splashed all over me, leaving a wet and sticky mess. Then came a downpour of gummy white glue, saturating my hair and dripping down the neck of my uniform. I couldn't even cry out when buckets of paper-maché blew around me like a hurricane, sticking to me as it blew around. Pieces of set started to fall apart, a foam tower crashing down on top of me. I tried to move, but I slipped on the paint and glue and fell over, unable to stop the set as it fell on it. It wasn't heavy, but it was hard to push off with my hands slick with paint. Crawling out was no good, as I kept slipping!

Finally, I managed to slip out from my trap and stand shakily; the weight of the paint and glue was throwing my balance off completely.

_Auuu_! Why was this happening to me?! It wasn't fair! No one else had these problems!

It took a lot not to start crying. Everything was just going bad for me…

"Oh crap-oh crap-oh crap!"

I turned in time to see Naruto-kun, covered in paint and paper-maché, falling towards me.

RRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIPPP!

"Oops."

Time slowed down for me. I saw everything in slow motion, my uniform falling to pieces around me. The added weight from the paint and paper-maché only served to pull the fabric away faster. Time returned to normal the moment I realized I was standing there in nothing but my underwear.

"_Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah_!" my scream echoes through the grand auditorium as I dropped down and desperately try to cover myself up, my entire body blazing red. My clothes, now ragged and useless, lay by my feet in a wet sticky mess.

Naruto-kun, how could you?!

"Hehehe," a faceless giggle comes from the side. Another joins it. The laughter grows in a frightful crescendo, my heart falling deeper and deeper into a pit of despair.

No! Don't laugh! Please don't laugh at me!

"Hahahahahaha!"

Stop… please stop laughing!

What will _okaa-san_ and _otou-san_ think?! _Onee-chan_ and _onii-chan_ too! I couldn't bear to think about such horrible thoughts. I could only hope that this doesn't spread any further from school. My vision clouded with tears, great droplets of shame soaking my cheeks and the floor. I couldn't stop them; I couldn't stop these tears!

"Hey, Nanoha-chan! Nice strawberry panties!"

Stop looking at me! Stop talking about me!

"_Oooh_, she looks **so** soft…"

All around me were laughing faces, pointed fingers, and scathing jeers. With a sob, I picked up what I could of my clothes and ran towards the nearest door. I didn't care where it led me! I didn't care who saw me now! It was all too late, anyhow. I was a laughing stock, a clown! Humiliated in front of so many; I don't think I could ever live this down…

In the end, all I could do was cry. _Auuu_…

The tears couldn't stop. I felt like I had cried for hours, alone in a secluded part of the school. The paint and glue had started to dry, making everything feel very uncomfortable.

I didn't care.

All I could think about was how terrible things had gone. Utterly humiliated in front of everyone, spotlighted as my clothes fell and paint splattering my body, my good day had quickly gone to hell. Why did Naruto-kun have to be so cruel? I didn't do anything to deserve this, did I? Or did he truly hate me? Such thoughts only made me cry harder.

I stayed that way until a teacher found me and brought me to a shower, letting me clean off the paint and gunk. It took a while and a lot of scrubbing, but I managed to get it all off. My clothes were a different story, so I walked home in my winter gym clothes. It was so embarrassing to walk home that way…

I walked home alone, not even waiting for Arisa-chan and Suzuka-chan. I felt bad for doing so, but I didn't want to see them. I didn't want to see anyone. All I wanted to do was go home.

I had made it to the park when I heard someone running up behind me.

"Hey, Ferr—I mean, Nanoha-san! Please wait! I want to talk to you…" I hear _his_ voice call out to me. The very sound of his call causes tears to well up in my puffy eyes once more, unwanted memories forcing themselves through my thoughts. Part of me wants to never speak to him again, but another wants to hear what he had to say. The fact that he called me by my name, using the –san suffix, caught my attention.

Turning to face him, I was silent as he caught up. I didn't realize I was staring at him rather lifelessly, though he did. When he was close enough, he couldn't look at me straight at all.

"Um… I'm… I'm here to apologize. What happened today, it wasn't supposed to... I-I--**I fucked up**, okay! It was all my fault. I just…" he trailed off, unable to finish his sentence. His eyes were diverted to the ground. Even his voice, once proud and boisterous, is a quiet mumble that hardly fit his usual self.

"I'm sorry! I'm really, really sorry!" he shouted, bowing low from the hip. "Really! I'm so sorry!"

He really must have felt guilty…

"C-Can… can we start over? Right here, right now?" he asked, trying hard look at me, but diverting his eyes every time he tried. "Please…?"

"Naruto-kun…"

"I-I… I promise that I'll make up for everything I've done! I'll be your best friend, and -- and _anything_ you ask of me, I will do my best; everything I've got, I swear it!"

This couldn't have been easy for him. I couldn't imagine how difficult it must have been for him to swallow his pride. Still, I could not stop the smile that threatened to split my face.

"So uh… y-yeah…"

"Yes, Naruto-kun. We can start over."

For a moment, the world seemed to give a hushed silence for just the two us, as if something magical had just happened. The sun was setting, casting an amber glow on this scene from a fairy tale: the dumbstruck Pauper, blinking and disbelieving, that the Fairy Princess would forgive him; that she would give him a chance to redeem himself. A chance to prove that even a hapless pauper can have the heart of a Knight…

"Heh, awesome! Uhh, y-yeah, I mean," he coughed and gave me one of his famous smiles, brighter than the sun, and this time, as warm. "Hi. My name's Naruto Uzumaki. I'm a delinquent, a prankster, but I never go back on my word. Believe it!"

"I'm Nanoha Takamachi. I'm a bit clumsy, not very smart, but I love all my friends dearly," I smile back at him, though it wasn't as dazzling as his. It was enough, though, as his face slowly deepened in redness.

_Ufufu_. Naruto-kun is cute when he blushes.

"_A_-_anou_… Can I…?" For some reason, I can't say it completely.

"Hmm?"

I can't finish my sentence, so I let my body move for me. My arms wrapped around his neck – he was a few inches taller than me – and pull him close into a hug.

"A-Aaah! Umm! W-W-wait! I – uhh…"

I couldn't see his face, but I could feel the warmth swell within him. This boy was no terror; he was no idiot. He just needed something… something I hope I could provide.

"Ne, Naruto-kun?" I asked, still in the hug.

"Y-yeah?"

"I don't like crying, you know," I whispered to him, my hands creeping up behind his head. "Happy crying is fine, but crying when sad…"

Grabbing two handfuls of his hair, I yanked his head backwards forcibly. He gasped in surprise and pain, but did nothing. Good boy.

"Please don't make me cry like that again, Naruto-kun."

"Y-y-yes, ma'am! I-it won't happen again!"

"Now we're even, Naruto-kun," I let him go and pulled back to look at him in the eye.

And I smiled, as if all was right with the world.

_Little did I know that elsewhere, things were far from right, and our little world together was about to be shattered…_

* * *

"Is something wrong, Brother-Captain?"

"Just now, I felt something. It was… _tainted_. Inform the others to remain vigilant; our work may be needed sooner than we had hoped."

"At once, Brother-Captain. The Empress protects."

"The Empress protects…"

* * *

Author's Notes:

And there we have it. Another chapter down, and another in the works; life goes on and I keep typing. Your reviews fuel the fire, so please do not hesitate to leave some feedback. Hitting that little button down there and leaving a message tells me that people want more, thus I will reciprocate.

Until next time.

I'll take this time to thank my beta / partner / Daemon Prince James "Ray" Edwards. His help is highly appreciated. If you like my stuff, then you might like his, so go read his stuff.

Imperial Thought of the Day: _Success is measured in blood; yours or your enemy's._

* * *

**OMAKE!**

"I'm sorry! I'm really-really sorry!" he shouted, bowing low from the hip. "Really! I'm so sorry!"

He really must have felt guilty…

"C-Can… can we start over? Right here, right now?" he asked, trying hard look at me, but diverting his eyes every time he tried. "Please…?"

"Naruto-kun…"

"I-I… I promise that I'll make up for everything I've done! I'll be your best friend, and -- and _anything_ you ask of me, I will do my best; everything I've got, I swear it!"

"_WAAAIIIII_-_desu_!" I leapt up in a rush of excitement, small circles of 'eternal blush' forming on my cheeks and my arms flailing into the air. "We'll have lots of fun together _desu_!

Naruto-kun, at this point, looked extremely confused.

"Come on _desu_! I have to introduce you to Arisa-chan and Suzuka-chan _desu_!"

He offered no resistance as I grabbed his hand and dragged him with me.

"We can then go to the Midoriya-_desu_! You can meet my parents-_desu_! We're gonna be best friends ever-_desu_!" I chattered, never noticing the utterly befuddled look that Naruto-kun had.

He did utter something, but I didn't really hear it over the excitement of my own tone.

"Is… is this really alright?"

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

* * *

Standard Disclaimer: The creative properties used in the development of this story are not owned by this author. However, original characters are.

Surgeon General's Warning:

_Read at your own risk._

* * *

**Kara no Kyokai** The Borderline of/to Emptiness

In the Dark Future, there is only -- Magical! Lyrical! Naruto?

Verse 04:

_Shokubun _/ Vocation / One's duty…

A Naruto AU fanfic by Tempest Dynasty

* * *

Red skies. The skies were a frightful red. All other colors were dulled and lifeless compared to that unnatural red. The green trees and grass were blacked and tinted red. The very ground felt unhallowed, rushing past my vision

There was a bizarre roar, sounding nothing like anything I've heard of. It was low and guttural, yet it also sounded high and screeching. It sounded so mournful, so… bloodthirsty.

And then, the cheerful strains of KOTOKO's "_Kyururun kiss De Jumbo_" cut through the dream as cheerful _bishoujou_ girls rush into the forest chasing one guy.

_Areeeee_?!

My eyes snap open, staring into familiar clouds of pink and white; my bed, with my cell phone's alarm blaring the OP to "_Colorful Heart_" buried somewhere. Groping tiredly for it, I push it off the bed, eventually reaching down to retrieve it and hit the stop button.

Oh well. I shouldn't sleep anymore now…

"Uwaaah!" I sat up, stretched, and rubbed the sleep from my eyes. "That was a strange dream…"

* * *

Lunch was an interesting time.

There was a nearly tangible feeling of tension in the air as I sat with Arisa-chan and Suzuka-chan. I suppose the source of this tension was the newest addition to our lunch group: Naruto-kun. It was only a week since the audition incident, and much of the fervor had died down, much to my relief.

Our conversation was sporadic and awkward, mostly because of the uneasiness between Naruto-kun and my other friends. It wasn't long before the tension snapped.

"AAAGH! I can't stand it!" Arisa-chan cried out and pointed an angry finger at Naruto-kun. "What the hell are you doing here sitting so closely to Nanoha-chan?!"

"What I do with Nanoha-chan is my business-yo! Butt out, Goldilocks!"

"It's my business when it involves one of my best friends! Do you think we've forgotten what you've done?!"

"_Auuu_! Please don't fight!" I jump in, trying to diffuse the distrust between the two blonds. "Arisa-chan, it's okay! I already reconciled with Naruto-kun! He's really sorry for what he did!"

"Ehh? Is that so?" Arisa-chan glared at Naruto-kun hotly.

"Hell yeah! So deal with it-yo! Nanoha-chan is a friend of mine now-yo!"

They glared at each other for a while longer; I swear I could see the sparks that flew between the two.

"Hmph! Fine," Arisa-chan relented, much to Suzuka and my relief. "But don't expect me to forgive **you** anytime soon."

The remaining time was spent with awkward conversation again, but it wasn't so bad any more. Things were looking better, and I was glad for that.

* * *

After school, I had cleaning duties along with Naruto-kun. Though I wished he and I could have talked more in those moments, we were too busy rushing to complete everything. There was still cram school to attend, and every second we save is a second we have to get there on time. Suzuka-chan and Arisa-chan had gone ahead of us, shooed off by me, but they left Naruto with a promise to hurt him if he did anything to me. I knew he wouldn't do such a thing, but they didn't have to be so mean to him.

_Auuu_…

Our walk was filled with minor chitchat, hardly fulfilling my wish to know Naruto-kun better. As we neared the forest, however, Naruto-kun went down a familiar path; the shortcut on which Suzuka-chan, Arisa-chan, and I saw him with that injured fox. As I followed him, however, the significance of my surroundings struck me.

This looked a lot like the place in my dream…

"Hey, Nanoha-chan! What's the hold-up? I'm gonna leave you behind-yo!" Naruto-kun's voice pulled me out of my trance. In the afternoon sun, his golden hair seemed to glow, enhanced by the white school uniform he wore. His blue eyes seemed like iridescent sapphires, and those whiskers seemed more prevalent.

"_Auuu_! I'm sorry!" I called out and ran to catch up with him. Still, I couldn't get that thought out of my mind. It was a strange sense of déjà vu, as the dream had me moving down such a similar path.

Once again, I was torn out of my trance as I ran into Naruto-kun's back, throwing me backwards and causing me to fall on my behind.

"_Auuu_, why did you stop Naruto-kun?" I asked as I rubbed my sore bottom and moved to stand.

"I smell… blood," he muttered, barely loud enough for me to hear. In turn, I tried sniffing the air, but detected nothing.

"Blood? I don't smell anything."

"But I do! It's nearby. I gotta check it out," the blond said and took off deeper into the forest.

"_Auuu_! Naruto-kun, wait for me!"

I don't remember how long we ran through the woods, dodging bushes and low tree branches. I simply followed Naruto-kun, and in turn, he followed his nose. We made it to a clearing, eventually, where Naruto-kun froze completely. I didn't understand what struck him so deeply until I caught up and stood next to him, following his stare.

_Kami-sama_… it was so terrible. Blood was everywhere, splattered messily on the bark and grass. The ground itself seemed to be… dirtied somehow. There were spots of crimson and… something darker. I shivered as I saw a patch of dead grass, as if something unholy had deadened it. The pressure, the feeling of despair, it was so intense! I couldn't suppress the fear I felt welling up in my stomach, like a cold numb stone sitting in my belly. It was all so overwhelming…

_Auuu_…

We found a battlefield of sorts, with craters and holes pocketing the once peaceful ground. The grass and tree bark were blackened, scorched by some kind of flame. There was even more blood here…

Then, we saw him: an older man, much older than my _otou_-san by the crow's feet prevalent around his eyes and graying hair, yet strangely ageless. He was propped up against a tree, an elaborate unfamiliar uniform torn to shreds and bloodstains all over the expensive-looking clothing. His head was down and his face looked unnaturally pale, and his chest did not seem to move at all.

Oh no… was he… dead?

Movies, video games, cartoons, and other shows, death on them were so detached and fake, but with a real corpse, I couldn't help but stare in horror. The chill seemed to intensify, my entire body starting to shake in terror. All that blood must have been his…

What had happened here?

"Lord Drakken!" Naruto-kun cried out, his voice wavering heavily in fear and shock. "Lord Drakken, are you alright?! What happened? Who did this to you?"

Did Naruto-kun know him? He seemed to be familiar with the man. As Naruto-kun ran up to the man and knelt next to him, and despite his horrible injuries, the old man stirred, seemingly coming back to life.

"Ahh-eheh...! Naruto," the injured man, Drakken, coughed out, a small stream of blood dribbling down out of his mouth. His voice was little more than a weary wheeze between labored breaths, fading away. "It was my -- wish that you would -- never see me -- in such a pit -- pitiful state, but a-las, it would not be. Come here, boy, and -- b-bring your friend. I am afraid -- that she too -- must listen."

"Yes sir! Ferr—I mean, Nanoha-san! Come here!"

I snapped out of my shock, my focus returning to the boy in front of me. His eyes possessed a panic that was so wrong to see on him, and his voice was so pleading that I couldn't help but comply.

"Nanoha-san? Please…?"

"Naruto-kun…"

_Auuu!_ I couldn't leave him there! Though my legs vibrated in fear and could barely keep me upright, I forced myself to take slow step after step, pushing thoughts of the blood and tainted ground out of my head. I had to focus; I had to help Naruto-kun! Finally, I came to kneel down next to Naruto-kun, but now I couldn't help but stare at the elder man's injuries.

So much blood…

"Wh-What is --your **name**, child?"

"Ah, Nanoha Takamachi, sir!" I gasped out, my eyes unable to tear away from those awful wounds.

"A beautiful name, Na-no-ha. Please, take -- good care of Naruto. Now, _hnkkk_, listen carefully, the two of you."

Naruto-kun and I bent in closer to better hear his words. He did not seem that much more time, and Naruto-kun's focus was solely on his mentor.

"This world, our home, Earth, there are -- _forces_ that wish to corrupt -- this sacred land. **They** -- are our great enemy, the forces of Chaos."

I heard a loud intake of breath next to me. Did Naruto-kun understand all of this?

"By the Empress's decree, our Lost Jerusalem, Mother Terra, was to be -- undisturbed by the Imperium. Thus, our presence here is -- minimal, but we must still protect -- _Our_ home! For years, we have waged -- a covert war against Chaos, sh-shielding -- this world from their -- _presence_. It is by the Empress's great power -- that -- the forces of Chaos -- are held back, but fragments -- of their influence managed -- to penetrate Her great shield. It is up -- to us to eradicate the _heretics_!"

Drakken-san coughed violently, a gout of blood flying from his mouth and splattering on his tattered clothing. I felt my stomach churn from the sight.

"It is -- not my place -- to demand such a thing -- from children, and it is by the Empress's m-mercy -- that I have lived this long, with such grievous wounds. May She -- f-forgive me, and -- the two of you, as well; Naruto, Nanoha, you _must_ -- take my place in this -- invisible war. I sense -- _hrrrnh_, a great power in both -- of you, and believe you will become - great warriors."

He held up a small red orb, glistening in the afternoon sun. As his trembling hands moved between Naruto-kun and I, it seemed to pulsate with a mysterious light. Moving it to Naruto-kun, it barely reacted, but when it came to me, the little gem seemed to shine brighter.

"Nanoha. It seems -- you are most -- fitting for this magical device. Wield it -- in Her service and to protect -- humanity."

I took the little crystal, gasping, as my presence seemed to resonate with it.

"It's warm…"

I was so confused, literally lost in Drakken-san's explanations. What was this 'Imperium?' Who was this 'Empress?' How did Naruto know this man? What could have done this all? There were so many questions I wanted dearly to know…

Suddenly, the very earth shook, as if something massive had landed right behind us. Naruto-kun and I spun around quickly to face the newcomer, a yell dying in Naruto-kun's throat. I had to resist the urge to scream in complete utter terror, coming out as a whimper.

Before us was a giant monster, formless as shadow and with crimson serpentine eyes. It growled menacingly, large bloodstained teeth like jagged daggers lusting for more blood. This was the beast that Drakken-san had fought and lost against? What could we do against such a demon? We were only children!

"U-Use the device, ch-child! It will, _ugh_, protect you! F-Focus on it!" I could barely hear Drakken-san's voice over the pounding of my own heart. Looking down at the marble, I felt warmth pulsating from it. I grasped the gem tightly in my hands; I forced myself to think only of it.

"Repeat after me, Nanoha! Q-Quickly! No time…"

"U-un!" it was impossible to keep the stutter out.

"**I**, the one who accepted this mission…"

"…I, the one who accepted this mission…" I could feel the gem rising in heat, a growing light that peeked through my closed eyes.

"…by the ancient contract, order you to release your power!"

"Umm, by the ancient contract, order you to release your power!" the light brightened, the warmth increasing, and I could've felt it pulse in response to my words.

"The wind is in the sky and the stars are in the heavens."

My voice followed his, the words forming in my head even before I heard him. Soon, I chanted in symphony with him. With every word, the little thing in my hands awoke more and more.

"And a resolute heart beats in my chest! This magic in my hands…"

Its name… I knew its name within my heart.

"Raising Heart, set up!"

_Standby, ready! Set up!_

With a bright flash of pink light, I was swept up into the giant pillar, the gem feeling brightly hot in my hands. The red orb grew to the size of a baseball, a golden crescent solidifying around it and connecting to a pink and gold staff. As I grasped the newly formed staff, my clothes were stripped away completely.

I could see Naruto watching on in shocked awe, his mouth hanging open as he stared. I could feel the heat erupt on my face and creep all over; my head, no my entire body, must have looked like a giant cherry!

**_AUUUUU!_** Noooo! Naruto-kun! Please don't look!

As I thought of something to cover my nudity, pink strands of light snaked over my body and limbs, washing them in warmth and security. They seemed to take shape into something solid, the light ribbons shattering to reveal a white uniform with long sleeves, blue trim, and golden highlights. At the same time, a white skirt with similar trim formed along my waist, and shoes formed with the same motif. Lastly, my twin-tails were tied by pink ribbons. In a way, it looked a lot like my school uniform, but with many more added extras. As the light faded, I gently floated to the ground.

And there I stood, clothed in my new jacket, a barrier against this… monster. The fear I felt from earlier swelled within, held back by a fragile wall of willpower and my desire to protect, but I refused to cower in fear. People depended on me! Questions, answers, they would all come later. Right now, I had to deal with this beast…

_Transformation complete! Command me, Master!_

Naruto-kun… Raising Heart… Please watch over me!

Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha was ready to fight!

* * *

Author's Notes:

And there we have it. Another chapter down, and another in the works; life goes on and I keep typing. Your reviews fuel the fire, so please do not hesitate to leave some feedback. Hitting that little button down there and leaving a message tells me that people want more, thus I will reciprocate.

Until next time.

I'll take this time to thank my beta / partner / Daemon Prince James "Ray" Edwards. His help is highly appreciated. If you like my stuff, then you might like his, so go read his stuff.

Imperial Thought of the Day: _It is better to die for the Empress than to live for yourself._

* * *

**OMAKE!**

On the silliness of ninjas...

_What kind of job would you like in the future?_

This was the question the teacher had left us, and was the topic of our lunchtime discussion. Arisa-chan had a future with her parents, becoming the manager for her family's company, and Suzuka-chan was thinking of going into engineering, just like her family. That left Naruto-kun and I to ponder our futures.

"I could run the Midoriya, but…" I started, my tone low. "I feel that there's something else I want to do. I just don't know what it is…"

I noticed that Arisa-chan seemed upset at my response, so I quickly deflected the attention elsewhere.

"Ahh, what about you, Naruto-kun?" Sorry for putting you in the spotlight…

"I dunno. Haven't given it much thought, really," Naruto looked thoughtful for a moment as he chewed on a bite of noodles. Suddenly, he grinned. "Heh, what about being a ninja?"

"A ninja? What kind of crap is that? They don't have any sort of future!" Arisa-chan snorted derisively.

"Yeah, but they're still pretty cool-yo! It'd be awesome to do stuff like _kawarimi no jutsu_, or even _kage bunshin no jutsu_."

"That's all fake anyways. Such things would serve little purpose in modern society. Besides, you'd use some stupid technique."

"Haha, maybe I'll invent of my own-yo! I'll name it _oiroke no jutsu_, then combine it with _kage bunshin_ to make _hāremu no jutsu_!"

"That's just silly and perverted. There's no reason for it other than being a nuisance! And look what being a nuisance did for Nanoha-chan!"

"Yeah… I guess so…"

A ninja, huh? I wonder how different it would've been if it were actually true...

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

* * *

Standard Disclaimer: The creative properties used in the development of this story are not owned by this author. However, original characters are.

Surgeon General's Warning:

_Read at your own risk._

* * *

**Kara no Kyokai** The Borderline of/to Emptiness

In the Dark Future, there is only -- Magical! Lyrical! Naruto?

Verse 05:

_Tatakai_ / Battle / Fight / Struggle…

A Naruto AU fanfic by Tempest Dynasty

* * *

**_Open Vox transmission…_**

"A taint? Brother-Captain, I sincerely hope that what you sense is simply the Daemonhost."

_The beauty of Mother Terra was truly a magnificent site. One could not help but gaze lovingly at the Holy Land, even as such a dark time was looming ahead. There was so much life, untainted and unsullied by the hands of man._

"Believe me, Brother Uriel. I dearly wish that were the case. However, what I feel is vastly different from the Host. It is much _darker_."

_Even if duty called, it was difficult to tear one's eyes away from the tranquility and serenity of this world._

"Will you need our assistance? We are ready to deploy at any time."

_This planet, this holy Earth, they would protect it._

"Negative, Brother-Chaplain. Brother Michael and Raphael are with me. We will be enough to deal with whatever may face us."

_They would safeguard their precious home from daemons and heretics, from those who would dare threaten the sanctity and purity of this marvelous planet._

"May the Empress watch over you and the Justicar, Gabriel."

_Justly and utterly purged by the holy light of the Empress and her children._

"The Empress protects."

**_End Vox transmission…_**

**_Sector E-49_**

**_Logged -- 1745H 0811.025.M42._**

* * *

_What to do? What to do?_

Though her heart was strong and her focus steel, Nanoha Takamachi had no idea what she was supposed to do. Behind her were Naruto and Drakken, and she alone stood in the way of this great and terrible beast. There was no way she could retreat now, not while others needed her!

The monster roared and charged forward, wicked claws and ghastly teeth gleaming in the afternoon sun. It was huge compared to Nanoha, a grand beast of inky blackness with no distinct shape. The only things apparent about it were its ruby eyes, vicious teeth, and deadly claws. Like a shadowy blob with indistinct fur, it was a terrible thing to behold.

Nanoha remained rooted to her stop, unyielding against the rush despite the fear gripping her heart. Yet, as she stood there and focused on her staff, the words came clearly to her, just like its name.

"Lyrical! Magical! Jewel Seed Seal!" Raising Heart responded immediately.

_Sealing Mode, Set Up!_

Raising Heart sprouted a trio of pink wings, similarly colored ribbons bursting forth to envelop the beast. The strands wrapped around it, binding the beast within its restraints. As it roared defiantly, a symbol of XXI formed upon its forehead.

_Standby. Ready._

"Lyrical! Magical! Jewel Seed Serial XXI!" Nanoha chanted, the glow around her brightening. "Seal!"

_Sealing._

But, as the magic began its work, the Jewel Beast made one final mighty howl! Its flesh grew, the darkness expanding to strain at the ribbons. Abruptly, the ribbons shattered and exploded, scattering ruined shards all over. Unrelenting, the beast leapt forward towards an awed Nanoha with its claws ready. Instincts of self-preservation spurning her into action, the magical girl held up her staff hurriedly and braced for impact.

_Protection._

"_RRRRR_-**_RAAARRRRRRRGGGGHHHH_**!" it howled an ear-splitting scream in anger.

A shield sprang up from Raising Heart, translucent in its deep pink color. The beast's blow struck the barrier, sending ripples through the wall of magic force. The strength of the monster was incredible! Despite the shield, Nanoha visibly struggled against its brute strength, her feet digging into the ruined soil.

"Kyaaaah!" she cried as the sheer force of the blow knocked her off her footing and a short distance back, skidding messily on crushed grass.

Nanoha had to scramble to move away, biting back a scream as the beast pounced on where she was before. As she turned to set up another sealing attempt, her protection shield leapt to life as black mass slammed into her. Again, the great power behind the blow slammed into her protective shield and lifted her off her feet.

"Nanoha-chan!" came a cry from behind her.

Rather than the expected harshness of slamming into a tree, her fall was cushioned unexpectedly by the sudden appearance of Naruto, leaping behind her just in time to catch her. They landed in a heap of tangled limbs, too stunned by the landing to recover quickly. The Jewel Beast took advantage of this by pouncing once more, confident in its victory. Naruto, having recovered quicker, threw his body over the still dazed girl and braced for impact.

This was going to hurt…!

**DAKKA DAKKA DAKKA DAKKA DAKKA DAKKA!**

A literal storm of fiery bullets tore through the still air, punching right through the beast's otherworldly barrier and gouging deep burning holes into its black flesh. So sudden and so fierce this attack was, that the daemon was forced back with a wail of intense pain. The children were given a much-needed reprieve.

"By the order of the _Ordo Malleus_, we will purify this land!" a deep resonating voice cut through the chaos like a razor through flesh. It had a mechanical quality to it, as if coming from a speaker.

From the depths of the forest stepped out three massive figures, easily eight feet tall, clad from head to toe in silver baroque armor and wielding equally grand weapons. Like some strange fusion of technology and archaic armor, these newcomers' armor gleamed brightly, like holy steel. Their helmets, masking their faces from all, had a knightly motif to it, their eyes glowing a hallowed blue. Gold trim etched with ancient script lined the armor, accented with long strips of hallowed paper, held on by a seal of red. Upon their left shoulder pauldrons was the symbol of an open book, a sword stabbed through it, and on the left arm was some sort of double-barreled cannon attached to the silver gauntlet.

Even more, there was a shield of sorts positioned in front of the left shoulder; red and white in color, each Knight's heraldry seemed unique to the owner. The right shoulder pauldron had more archaic writing; in addition to a name carefully etched upon a strip of bone white. Gripped tightly in their right were weapons that crackled with barely suppressed power, each one different: a sword, a halberd, and a great hammer. These techno-knights stood grandly, royal purple robes etched with more heraldry billowing at their hips.

"The _Ordo Malleus_?" Naruto leapt up from his position and faced the newcomers. "The Inquisition is here?!"

Their arrival meant many things to the boy, some of it alarming. And for some odd reason, their very presence made him feel very unsettled.

"Naruto-kun? What's the '_Ordo Malleus_'?" Nanoha, having recovered enough, settled down next to the blond nervously. Though she was grateful for the assistance, their rescuers were rather intense.

"It's alright, Nanoha-chan. They're on our side," Naruto turned to look at the girl and spoke in a low tone, still in awe at the sudden turn of events. "The _Ordo Malleus_ is the branch of the Inquisition dedicated to hunting down and destroying the forces of Chaos, kinda like the monster we're fighting now."

His vision then shifted over to the three knights in shining armor.

"And they are the chamber militant, the unerring blade of the _Ordo Malleus_: _Adeptus Astartes_ Chapter 666, the Grey Knights."

No sooner did the boy introduce them did they blur into action, charging with a fury unmatched towards the beast. Sword, halberd, and hammer split the air and crushed the enemy, tearing and smashing the formless flesh of the daemon. Their assault was relentless, their strikes merciless, even as the monster cried out in agony and despair. Compared to Nanoha's battle, the Grey Knights were literally slaughtering their foe. Each strike was tempered with a burst of machine-gun fire, each howl matched by a warcry, and each blow brought the battle closer to completion.

"Drive it back into the Warp!" barked one knight, presumably the leader as he was distinguished by a golden metal halo arching over his head.

Indeed, it soon ended in favor of the Grey Knights, with a final damning swipe of the holy sword, the beast's form disintegrated into wisps of nothing. What was left was a single blue gem, floating harmlessly above where the monster once stood.

"The taint is gone! Quickly, you must seal it!" a young boyish voice suddenly sliced into Nanoha's consciousness, the desperateness of the voice prompting the girl to react.

"Ahh! Yes! At once!" Nanoha yelped in surprise and rushed forward, bringing her staff up to touch the tiny crystal. It shone brightly for a moment before disappearing into the red orb of Raising Heart.

_Receipt Number 21._ The staff spoke, archaic writing appearing on the face of the orb. With a sigh of relief, Nanoha let the staff drop and her body relax. But who was that voice? He didn't sound like anyone around…

Her contemplations, however, would have to wait, as the lead knight began to marshal companions: a simple gesture, left his companions to stand guard, marking him clearly now as "the Leader." His intent seemed to be focused on her and Naruto, as he marched briskly towards them, prickling mutual feelings of nervousness and excitement, except he did not even bother to stop, blowing past them with barely a word. It seemed his true aim lay towards the resting form of Drakken, laying slumped against the tree, and strangely… unmoving.

"The purgation is complete. We will now retrieve Lord Inquisitor Drakken's body," the knight announced, betraying no emotion in his "mechanized" voice. "Boy. You will receive news pertaining to his funeral soon. It is by his will and final testament that you be present; be grateful."

"But he's—!" Naruto began to protest but held his tongue awkwardly at the sight he beheld.

The Leader bent down on a knee, his free hand gesticulating in a kind of "last rites" manner. As well, he spoke a prayer at an inaudible whisper emanating from his armored form in a hum, and only with this ritual complete, did he dare to lay an armored hand upon the old man's weathered face in an almost tender gesture. "One does not need the clairvoyance of the Empress to see that the good Lord Inquisitor has fallen. It is by the Empress's mercy and kindness that he has lived long enough to assist you. Now we will honor his service."

"I… thank you, Sir Knight," Naruto cowed at the sheer grandness of the figure before him. Now that they were closer, he could see that they were just under eight feet in height.

"I need not thanks for my work, boy."

"But—!"

"Be silent. Return to your home and do not come out until summoned. We must cleanse this land."

With that, the Grey Knight lumbered off and joined his brothers, obliging them in prayer around the ashen bloodstained ground where the Jewel Beast once stood. He moved with a grace unnatural in a giant his size, encased in heavy armor and lugging around a giant weapon; yet, it was like watching an elegant hunter, confident and purposeful with his steps.

"Naruto-kun?" the timidity in Nanoha's voice shocked him out of his stupor, returning his attention to the girl in front of him. No longer was she the spell-slinging warrior-mage that he had watched combat the daemon; now she was just Nanoha, a 12-year old girl that had just witnessed a slaughter.

And… an old man die.

"Nanoha-chan… are you alright?"

"Um, y-yes. You?"

"I'm good. So, uh… I-I guess you have a lot of questions, eh?"

Nanoha only nodded quietly.

"Eh… we'll have to skip your cram school… it's a lot to take in," Naruto muttered and scratched his head. It was far too late to deny anything now—all he could do was damage control. "Well, we could head to my place. They kinda want me home…"

"_Auuu_… my parents won't expect me home anyways, so we could?"

With a gulp, Naruto nodded. With one last look at the group of Grey Knights, he turned to walk with unsteady feet. Yeah, he was the man here, and he had to be strong, no matter how much he wanted to cry because...

…boys don't cry.

* * *

"This is highly aberrant from standard procedure, Brother-Captain," Michael, Justicar of the Sword, spoke up.

"I realize this, but the people of this city will not appreciate purgation by flame. Purification is vital, but we must do our best to preserve the tranquility of this world."

"Then we must establish a perimeter and investigate every inch," finished Raphael, Justicar of the Halberd.

"Correct, Brother Raphael. I have summoned the rest of our squad; they will assist while I question our _changeling _friend," nodded Gabriel, Captain of the Daemonhammer _Daemonbane_. Seeing that his battle-brothers busied themselves with their duty, the Grey Knight turned his attention to a ferret-like thing.

He was honestly a spry little thing, sitting just a foot away from his armored boot: the weary creature's golden-auburn coat obviously had seen better days. The captain could only wonder why the late Inquisitor would have chosen a sentient bordering on half-Xenos, not to mention a "boy" so young, to succeed his retiring Scholar. However, he had to admit he could see a remarkable intelligence scintillating behind those sorrowful eyes.

"Now then, Yuuno Scrya. Please relate to me the story of this tragedy."

"Y-Yes; of course, Captain Gabriel!" green eyes nodded at the Grey Knight. It breathed deeply before beginning its tale. "The late Lord Inquisitor (The Empress have mercy on his soul) had recruited me to locate and gather the Jewel Seeds, artifacts of Lost Logia from my home world of Mid-Childa. Some months ago, we finally managed to uncover them at an archaeological dig, but alas, they were corrupted with the taint of Chaos, having been stolen some time ago by foul Sorcerers.

"Under the watchful eye of Lord Inquisitor Drakken, we managed to retrieve the artifacts and were on route to a secure locale where we could cleanse the taint. The Jewel Seeds are only superficially corrupted, but the taint could still influence the latent magical energy within the jewels. So, we hoped they could still be used for the good of the Imperium…

"Unfortunately, they reacted catastrophically to a magical inspection, their energies running wild and tearing a hole in our ship. Thank goodness the Geller Fields sprang up in time or we would have been swallowed up the Warp! Ah, but I digress: we were lucky that majority of the Jewel Seeds had landed in this area of space. Some had disappeared to other dimensions apparently, but they are isolated compared to the other ones.

"Not one to dally, the Lord Inquisitor Drakken insisted we give chase at once. Alas, his followers were on pressing assignments elsewhere and could not come to his aid you see. I happen to have some talent in the magical arts, though I am far from an accomplished mage. Still, I wanted to prove myself useful, and so I accompanied him here to search for the lost Jewels.

"And well, we were attacked by a tainted Jewel; they are highly receptive of outside influence, even animals as lowly as a squirrel. The Jewel Beast was much stronger than we anticipated, and as Lord Inquisitor Drakken held the beast back, he bade me to find help: you. Though I… I wonder, if he sacrificed himself on purpose. It… it did not have to be like this. Even, I could have…

Ahh, now he saw what the Lord Inquisitor saw in this boy: Loyalty. He would serve the Imperium well.

"Ah-haha! H-Honestly, I am -- I am as surprised as you may be that the Lord Inquisitor requisitioned the local populace to join the battle!"

"And now the daughter of an Imperial hero has been dragged into it all," Gabriel muttered, though his helmet's vox caster made it audible.

"I'm -- I'm sorry? I do not understand."

"It is of no importance, young Yuuno Scrya."

"Um, may I ask? Who were those two fighting the Jewel Beast?"

"Again, that is of no importance. Return to the Bureau, Young Scrya, and inform them of what has happened. The presence of these Chaos tainted artifacts on Holy Terra is unsettling, but we will be ever vigilant. Send a representative, if they wish, but the Inquisition will be taking over now."

Thankfully, Yuuno took the hint quickly, a testament to his intelligence. Ah, what Gabriel would give to have a competent aide such as this child, but Chapter doctrine would never allow it. Perhaps, he would have to see about making a petition or three…

"Y-Yes sir! And thank you, Captain."

The changeling boy bowed as best he could in his animal form and scampered off. He would find his contacts and secure transport later. Now alone, the Grey Knight still had tasks to do, and none of them were terribly pleasant either.

Such was his lot in the service of the God-Empress…

"Al Azif, patch me through to Titan at once."

A small "_chibi_" (in the vernacular of the local language) materialized in front of his face, a female with lilac hair and turquoise eyes. Black wing-like protrusions jutted out of her hair, matching her black and white dress and paw-like hands.

"And what's the magic woooord?" the small being drawled out cutely.

Gabriel sighed tiredly, his armor visibly slumping. The vanity of females…

"Please, o' lovely jewel of the endless sky, grant my pitiful wish," the Space Marine muttered unhappily.

"Thank yoooou!"

* * *

Author's Notes:

And there we have it. Another chapter down, and another in the works; life goes on and I keep typing. Your reviews fuel the fire, so please do not hesitate to leave some feedback. Hitting that little button down there and leaving a message tells me that people want more, thus I will reciprocate.

Until next time.

I'll take this time to thank my beta / partner / Da Warboss James "Ray" Edwards. 'Is 'elp is real good. If youz likes my bitz, then youz has a real orky time with 'is, so go take a real good look a 'is stuff, youz bloody gits!

Imperial Thought of the Day: _There is no such thing as innocence, only degrees of guilt._

* * *

Omake…….?

_Elsewhere in the universe…_

_Adeptes Astartes_ Chapter Ultramarines, considered one of the greatest Space Marine Chapters in the galaxy. Highly disciplined and courageous warriors, the Ultramarines have remained true to the teachings of their Primarch, Roboute Guilliman, for ten thousand years. To be accepted among the ranks of this mighty chapter is a great privilege.

And today was recruitment day.

"Captain, if I may?" a lone Ultramarine approached the one overseeing recruitment.

"Yes, what is it, sergeant?" the Captain looked away from the view screens, a single young boy centered on several monitors.

"Could you tell me more about him? He interests me."

"This recruit has failed several of our tests, but continues to retry. He seems to pass the tests after several errors, and that is not amazing. What does set him apart is his refusal to give up. _That_ is admirable in one so young."

"What is his name and origin?"

"Rock Lee from the _Officio Assassinorum_ Temple _Konoha_. It seems he was rejected as an assassin because of his inability to manipulate the innate spiritual energy called '_chakra_.' It is a pity, for his physical abilities and force of will seem very strong."

"Then he would be perfect, would he not? The _Fires_ of his YOUTH! burn fiercely; such hot-bloodedness cannot be wasted!"

"Indeed. His test results also state that his body will accept the gene-seed without error."

"Then…!"

"Sergeant Maito Gai. Acolyte Rock Lee will be under your instruction during his initiation into the Ultramarines."

"_YOSHAA_! WE WILL PROVE TO THE GALAXY THE STRENGTH OF HARD WORK!!" Gai punched the air excitedly, but because they were indoors, he punched the ceiling instead, smashing a fist-sized dent in the metal. Unfazed, he continued, his eyes sparkling somehow in the lighting, "WE WILL MAKE THE EMPRESS PROUD!"

"Er…Yes. Of course. Please stand over there now," the Captain, though he loved his battle-brother, was often weirded-out by the sergeant's eccentric behavior. Brother Gai was a bit… overexcitable.

* * *


	6. Chapter 6

* * *

Standard Disclaimer: The creative properties used in the development of this story are not owned by this author. However, original characters are.

Surgeon General's Warning:

_Read at your own risk._

* * *

**Kara no Kyokai** The Borderline of/to Emptiness

In the Dark Future, there is only -- Magical! Lyrical! Naruto?

Verse 06:

_Utsurikawari wo Jiki_ / The change of seasons...

A Naruto AU fanfic by Tempest Dynasty

* * *

The walk home was a silent occasion, neither child knowing what exactly to say. Questions would be answered once they returned to Naruto's home, but until then, what was there they could safely talk about? This silence continued even when they arrived at Naruto's apartment, their minds still dazed by the amazing events prior.

The mood was sullen, a foreboding gloom that gripped the children tightly. Both Naruto and Nanoha wished the other would say something, anything to shatter the awkward silence, but they were also afraid of upsetting the other. Before they knew it, they stood face to face in the boy's modest two-bedroom apartment-condo, a maladroit pause separating them. Somebody was going to have to take charge here, an obligation that neither boy nor girl fancied to bridge the gulf between him and her.

"Ahhm, s-so!" Naruto finally mustered the courage to break the ice. "W-would you like some tea? I only have Darjeeling. It was Lord Drakken's favorite…"

"_Un_!" Nanoha nodded with a smile, glad that the boy tried to dispel the misery around them. "Darjeeling would be wonderful, Naruto-kun!"

"Alright, I'll get started once I change," Naruto kicked off his shoes in the foyer, disappearing into his room. His school uniform was a dirty mess, covered in dirt smears and grass stains. In contrast, Nanoha's uniform was still an immaculate white, however, the result of her Barrier Jacket protecting her clothing.

Flicking on the lights, the blond soon returned in a casual orange shirt and blue shorts. He bade her to follow him into the small dining room, and began scurrying about the attached kitchenette, setting a kettle to boil as he prepared a pot and two delicate cups. She, too, followed as custom dictated, removing her own shoes and setting them aside neatly before joining him, not wanting to be rude, after all. Seated at the dining table, Nanoha watched on in silence, admiring the care and diligence Naruto had in making tea – he was more serious about it than her parents! An iron teapot, heated with some extra hot water, and a good scoop of quality loose-leaf tea, Naruto truly did care about making a good cup of tea.

It was not long until he returned with the fresh pot of tea, allowing it to brew a few minutes before pouring a cup for the girl then sliding it over to her.

So, uh… what… what would you like to talk about?" Naruto asked, tentative blue eyes staring into his own cup, wisps of random steam slowly rising from the hot drink.

"Um…" Nanoha started, her honey brown twintails twitching slightly in thought. "What is this '_Imperium_' you and, um, Drakken-san were talking about?"

Ahh, that was an easy answer.

"The Imperium of Man is a galactic empire spanning hundreds of planets and star systems and countless human lives. At the head of it all is the God-Empress, our savior and leader."

"The Empress?"

"Yep! She's **the**, as in '_the_' with a capital T, most powerful woman in the galaxy, solely responsible for bringing humanity out of the chaotic dark ages and transforming humanity into a powerful empire. She is the God-Empress, master of mankind, ruler of humanity."

Nanoha did not look like she understood at all; however, she had little choice but to believe in him. Though it all sounded ridiculous, it was also likely to be the truth. Besides, after what they had been through together in these past few hours, the boundaries of reality and imagination had expanded well beyond her wildest fantasy.

"So there are other planets with humans on them? How come we've never…"

"That's 'cuz when this world, Mother Terra (Earth as you know it), was discovered by a heroic Rogue Trader—that's an Imperial servant given a ship, a crew, a contingent of Space Marines, and freedom to go wherever they want and explore—the Empress saw that Her home had changed a lot, more than she thought would have been good. In Her infinite wisdom, She declared that no one interfere with the planet save for its invisible guardians. With Imperial technology, nearly everything has been rendered invisible from your scanners. Because of that, no one can see us-yo! Cool, huh?"

"_Auuu_, so there really are aliens out in space…" Nanoha murmured softly, a bashful expression on her face, and sipped her tea. Mmm! It was really good!

"Haha! I'm actually an alien to this planet-yo!" Naruto suddenly laughed, chuckling into his teacup. His good cheer returned and his own pain temporarily forgotten in the rush of excitement, apparently so. It was good to see him seemingly back to his former boyish self. "Yeah, I'm human, but I wasn't born here. I was an orphan, though, and Lord Drakken brought me here. It was his duty to watch over this star system."

Again, that old man came into the light: this mysterious Drakken.

"_Ne_, Naruto-kun? Who was Drakken?"

The boy suddenly went silent, causing the girl to briefly panic, thinking she had asked the wrong thing. She should not have asked about it so early! Fortunately, Naruto started speaking again, assuaging her alarm:

"Lord Drakken was the only guy that I knew, well, _good_, I guess, while growing up. He was always busy, but he always took the time to visit at the first chance he got. He taught me a lot of things, about life, the Imperium, responsibility, honor, and faith. He was an Inquisitor, individual soldiers, no, **judges** serving in Her name to weed out the _mutant_, the **alien**, and the **_heretic_**.

"That which threatens the sanctity, safety, and security of the Imperium, he was to vanquish. In his great mercy, he took me from my ruined home and placed me as part of his retinue just as he accepted the task of guardian. Thus, I was placed here…" he trailed off on a melancholy note, speaking no more of it.

Nanoha in turn lapsed into silence as well, taking occasional sips of tea. Ironically, her wish to know her new beloved friend had come true. Those words had spoken volumes about Naruto: the reasons why he was who he was today. More yet, she wanted to know of him, but it would not be right to force him. Surely, Naruto would tell her more about himself when the time was right!

"_Ne_, Nanoha-chan? You sure you can handle this?" the boy spoke in subdued tones, his blue eyes staring into the tea once more. "The enemy can be very scary, ya know?"

"I'm sure, Naruto-kun," the brunette nodded firmly, her voice resolute. She had to be strong for his sake; for everyone. "I accepted the mission, and I feel I can fight my hardest… a-along with you."

_Auuu_…

"Eh heh heh!" the blond boy scratched the back of his head, a wide smile splitting his reddening face. "Don't worry, Nanoha-chan, I promise I'll protect you-yo!"

Both children sported healthy blushes now, though neither of them noticed, since their attentions were directed towards their feet. Somehow, those words just now were really… embarrassing to say. Kind of like, um, a confession? An oath? Right, something like that…

"_A-Anou_… what do you know of our opponents, Naruto-kun?" the girl asked him naively, being the first to recover.

Ugh. _Them_. The _hated_ enemy.

"They're no mere opponents. They are our nemesis," Naruto's tone darkened and his eyes hardened. He had been well educated in this matter, a benefit of having a daemonhunter for a teacher.

Chaos, the malevolent entity that despoiled the galaxy and tainted worlds; it corrupted men's hearts and turned them against each other. Existing in an alternate dimension known as the Immaterium, or the Warp, it was a place where no ordinary man can exist without being driving insane. It was saturated with evil energies and daemonic presences, and they constantly sought more power and more souls.

At the forefront were the Chaos Gods, the most powerful entities in the Warp:

Khorne, god of hatred, revenge, war, and killing.

Nurgle, god of disease, despair, destruction, and decay.

Slaneesh, god of decadence, excess, pleasure and self-indulgence.

Tzeentch, god of change, manipulation, scheming and sorcery.

Worshipped by heretics and bestowing upon them daemonic gifts, these monsters were responsible for the fall of many. Even the mighty Space Marines were not immune to their influence. With only a moment's worth of laxity, entire worlds fell to daemonic possession.

These ruinous powers transformed honest people into wicked traitors, heretics and witches, and they must be purged. The threat of Chaos far outweighed the dangers of alien foes. While it is much preferred that the Chaos be stopped before its taint spreads, sacrifices must be made in dire times. Banishment and destruction of the physical manifestation of Chaos; this was the mission of the _Ordo Malleus_, the Daemonhunters.

And it would be their mission, as well.

The gravity of the situation was daunting and grave for them, they, as children would have to fill in the shoes of adults, who have fought such an insidious threat for generations. Nanoha, bless her heart, indeed seemed unnerved, but her eyes reflected an iron will. Naruto felt a surge of pride for the girl – the two of them would fight hard against the enemy.

But would their little hope be enough to shine through the engulfing darkness?

Through the rest of the time, Naruto educated Nanoha in the basics of the Imperium. The children did not realize it until it was late into the evening, but Nanoha's cram school had ended for some time. The resulting rush had them tripping over furniture, scrambling to get Nanoha back home. Before she left, however, she gave Naruto one final comforting hug.

The warmth of the hug lingered for a while, even as Naruto dragged himself to bed.

Such a long and horrible day…

He was asleep before he hit the pillow.

* * *

Three days had passed since that day, that horrible, horrible day. Naruto had followed the Grey Knight's instructions and remained in his home ever since, never stepping out, even to retrieve his mail. Instead, it was Nanoha that came to his aid, bringing him the day's notes, homework, and his mail. He was pleasantly surprised to discover she was a very industrious young woman. She, happily, filled him on the day's events as well, with such passion that it made him feel like he had been right there with her. In return, the blond would invite the girl in for a short chat at some tea – he had to be a proper host, after all.

Apparently, the school had been trying to contact him to essentially "wring his neck," so to speak, as the faculty thought him to be playing hooky. Much to Arisa's chagrin, Nanoha, in the spur of the moment, stormed up to the school office and rose to his defense, telling the teachers a half-truth that there had been a death in his family; hence, his absence from school.

Lying had not set to well with her, and she had been terribly worried they would inquire further. Luckily, the timely appearance of a remarkably tall gentleman in black saved her. In fact, the foreigner confirmed her story and promised that Naruto would return once the funeral was over.

Nanoha's visit was probably Naruto's favorite time of the day, a break from the monotony he suffered through each day. Every morning, afternoon, and evening was the same, that is, until Nanoha came to visit.

If it was not for the ever-cheerful girl, Naruto was sure he would have gone crazy from boredom. He also developed a new respect for the library, as the boy had quickly gone through what few books he owned. On the flipside, he began to ponder whether he should at least invest in a radio or stereo for music to pass the time.

Better yet, why not learn to play a musical instrument or something? Girls dig musicians, right? Violin, guitar, piano, and saxophone: those are pretty cool. Hmm, what would Nanoha like? Perhaps, he ought to ask her some time.

Unfortunately, he would have to look into investing into a computer and various other electronics too, as he was not going to stay an elementary school student forever. Oh, how his poor _Gama-chan_ was going to suffer in the coming years… And hopefully, all of this waiting around would end soon too.

On this third day, bright and early in the morning, Naruto woke to a strange feeling. Crawling out of bed, he could not shake off the light feeling of nausea that had suddenly gripped his stomach and head, even after washing his face with some cold water. As he wondered about the strange queasiness, he was very surprised to find a visitor standing in his small kitchen.

There stood a giant of a man, easily over seven feet tall, and dressed in a nondescript black suit and opaque sunglasses. The only things that were at all noticeable were a box tucked neatly under his arm and his impeccably neat hair, a dark midnight blue slicked back.

"Hey! who the hell are—?!"

"The funeral is today," the man cut down Naruto's outcry with those words, shoving the cardboard box into the boy's arms. "Get dressed and meet me downstairs in fifteen minutes. You will be left behind if you are late."

Huh. The voice sounded familiar somehow… a steady, unhurried _kavalierbariton_ as a music teacher would gauge it. Hmm…

The man immediately turned and left, closing the door behind him soundlessly and leaving Naruto to stand gaping. He was quick to snap out of the daze, however, and opened the small gift. It was a black suit tailored specifically for his measurements; a little creepy, yes, as he didn't know his own measurements, but the suit fit him perfectly and he wasn't about to look a gift horse in the mouth.

Black jacket, white dress shirt, black silk tie, belt, black pants, black socks, and shiny black shoes; the blond did not have time to waste. Just before running out, however, Naruto stopped briefly to write a note for Nanoha, just in case she came around while he was still at the funeral. The note was left on his door as he bolted down the stairs to a waiting black sedan, a foreign model too; maybe a Mercedes or something fancy like.

There was no one else in the car other than the first man, and even then, the drive was in total silence. Similarly, Naruto kept silent, focusing instead on staring out the passenger side window. The world passed by as if nothing had happened, ignorant of the tragedy. People still went to work, kids went to class, and life moved on.

As did the scenery, changing from urban to suburban, until it was the green of nature. Had they gone this far away from the city already? The car soon took a turn down an unpaved road, the quiet ride now filled with the sounds of rough roads. The trees seemed to arch royally down this path, sunlight filtering through in gentle beams. In a way, it was like a gateway to another world. After what seemed to be like forever, the car entered a clearing that had one other vehicle: a plain windowless van painted black. Looming ahead was a large hill mostly untouched. There was a thin beaten path leading up to the top, the only sign of man.

"We have arrived. It is on top of the hill," the man said, putting the car in park and getting out. Naruto followed suit, walking behind his guide as they climbed the gentle slope. Reaching the apex, the blond saw a solitary tombstone, black as obsidian, and a mound of freshly disturbed dirt nearby. There were also other mourners, so to speak, lined up along the burial site. Naruto's driver took his place alongside two others, leaving one final space for him. He took that immediately.

They were seven in all. Five "giants," all wearing the same suits and sunglasses, lined the grave standing in perfect attention. A sixth giant in a white robe stood at the head, an old weathered book in his hands, and a seventh (this one actually had a normal height compared to the others) stood just behind him, also in a black suit but with a shovel in his hands. Just like the first guy, the distinctions between each individual was found in their hair:

The ones next to Naruto, two of them, the one closest possessed rather elegant long gold blond hair that rippled down to his jaw and a long low ponytail down the back: the phrase, "The Nobleman," instantly came to mind to describe him. The other man had strangely silver-gray medium hair (he didn't seem that old either), a touch spiky and wild, that flowed backwards dramatically, giving him a noble, almost heroic look: "The Warrior" suited him best.

Across from Naruto were the midnight blue-haired guy and two others: the middle person had chocolate brown hair tied tightly back into a low ponytail and an _ahoge_ antennae sticking out from his bangs. He seemed a touch out of place compared to the others as tears followed freely from his openly expressive eyes in dramatic waterfalls; the phrase "The Honest Guy" fit well for him.

Standing beside Mr. Honest Abe, the third man was cleanly and utterly bald. He had a few faint scars here and there. It appeared he intended to pass himself off as ordinary, but there was no mistaking the cultured air of dignity exuded from his presence. If he wore glasses, Naruto would have easily taken him for a scholar; so, he was dubbed "The Teacher."

The one up front, the priest most likely, had very short platinum blond hair combed messily backwards. He was a little different in that he had facial hair, as well as several prominent scars on his jaw and cheeks. Having never gone to a church, Naruto did not know what to make of him, to be honest, but he felt like somebody you could depend upon come hell or high water. So, the boy dubbed him simply: "The Priest."

Lastly was the one behind the priest, the one with the shovel. Other than having a relatively normal height, the fellow had short-cropped pale-purple hair, like a messy bob cut. Funny: he seemed a little more feminine than the others, though the suit mostly covered up his body. He gave off a very cold and grave air, and also wore a pair of black leather gloves that felt eerily insidious: "The Undertaker" fit him like a second skin.

What further set this funeral completely apart from any Naruto had heard of was that when the priest started to speak, he found that he could only understand parts of the prayer. With silent surprise and wide eyes, Naruto stared at the priest in awe: he was speaking in High Gothic!

Then all these men were…!

Naruto kept silent, however, remembering that he was at the funeral for Lord Inquisitor Drakken. The Inquisitor had taught Naruto the basics of High and Low Gothic, the latter being much easier to grasp than the stuffy "official" language. Still, it allowed the boy to understand parts of the priest's words.

Not a single word passed among the six men in black suits, only the mournful laments and fiery litanies of the priest in prayer. Naruto stood in silence as well, staring at the amazingly elaborate casket. As expected of Imperial style, the casket was gothic in style with golden trim, possessing a multitude of holy symbols and High Gothic carvings into the fine material. Pages of holy text and purity seals dotted it all over, along with miniature skulls characteristic of the Inquisition. Of course, the grand "I" emblem of the Inquisition dominated the length of the casket, brilliantly gilded in the purest gold.

Indeed, this was a fitting resting place for such a wonderful man.

The Old Man deserved burial here, on this planet that he loved and gave his life for. This hill, this very place, it was perfect. One could see the grand city from here, the gigantic buildings small in the distance, and the noise of life was muted. A nice breeze seemed to constantly tug at the undisturbed grass.

The priest's sermon ended, his attentions shifted to the mound of dirt nearby. With vials of the consecrated oil and the purest of holy water, he blessed the loosed earth. And suddenly, there was a moment of utter silence. Quiet prayers were uttered; even the wind stilled in respect. Abruptly, the priest and mourners stepped away from the grave and marched away in utter silence, leaving the boy without even a word. Left behind was the short one, who proceeded to fill in the grave with the sanctified soil.

All the while, Naruto watched on with shimmering eyes.

How quick the gravedigger was, the last grains of sacred earth coming to rest over the grave. Like his colleagues, he too walked away without acknowledging the boy. Nonplussed, Naruto simply watched as the last one disappeared from sight.

Alone. Finally alone. Finally the dams broke. Long-held back tears came unabashed, dripping down Naruto's cheeks like twin rivers. They rained upon the swaying grass, soaking into the hallowed land. And lo, did he give up a vain cry of outrage:

"Old man, w-w-we were s-s-su-supposed to go t-together! Y-you weren't supposed to die!"

Lament.

"Damn you, old man!"

This-! _This_ wasn't how it was supposed to happen! He was going to grow up, become strong, and join the Lord Inquisitor in his mission to protect the Imperium! Together, they would honor the Empress, protect the innocent, and defeat that which threatened mankind. But now… now…

Despair: strong, swift, and sudden; Hope flickers in the howling darkness.

Now it was pointless. Lord Drakken was dead. And he had taken up the late Inquisitor's mission. Aaaahhh! What was he going to do?! He was only 12! Cadian shock troopers his age were just starting to learn the art of war, and there he was right in the middle of it!

Could he really do this…?

"_Ahh_, wot-a fine place to rest," an unfamiliar voice broke the tranquility, aged and laced with the coarseness of tobacco.

Wait, was _that_ Low Gothic he just heard?

"Whaa? Who the hell are you!?" Naruto whirled around, eyes puffy red. His blurry vision did not hamper his sight at all, especially with such an uncivilized view. Standing right before him was a tall man covered in dirty rags and smelly bits, wholly unsuited and unacceptable to be standing here.

This homeless bum would dare to soil this place?!

"Oy, calm ye-self, lad! I'm here ta pay my respects to the good Inquisitor! He was kind enough to o'erlook my presence here, so I at least owe 'im a drink or two," the hobo pulled out a bottle of fine liquor, far better than anything a bum could have afforded easily. "I see yer mournin' as well, lad."

"What's it to you, anyways? How did you know Lord Drakken?"

"Aww, that's naw important righ' now, sweet wag! Listen 'ere. There was a pretty lady followin' me to here from tha city! I think she knows ye. Ahh, there's the lass now."

The stranger looked over to the hillside path, a familiar set of tied twintails bouncing up the road.

"Na…Nanoha-chan?"

And there she was, resplendent in a black one-piece dress; even her hair-ties were black, and Raising Heart hung prettily from her dainty neck. The dark colors didn't match the happy girl at all, but it did show how incredibly fair-skinned she was, and her slate-blue eyes seemed to shine brighter along with her honey brown hair. She was like a mourning angel…

"Ah! Naruto-kun!" she chirped, rushing over to him. "I saw the note and came as quickly as I could! How are you going?"

Had that much time passed already? It seemed like moments ago he just got up and got dressed. All thoughts of the stranger disappeared with Nanoha's arrival. Incidentally, it was during this moment of laxity that the stranger made good his escape: the fine bottle of liquor lying against the tombstone, the only sign of his passing.

"I-I'm okay! Really," the blond choked out, rubbing his eyes furiously to rid the tears. Girls weren't supposed to see guys cry, damn it!

"Naruto-kun," Nanoha enveloped her friend in a gentle hug. "Sad tears are okay. Cry all you want, Naruto-kun. It'll make it you feel better."

Neither Nanoha or Naruto took notice of two more visitors, two boys dressed in oddly archaic clothing, neither appropriate for a funeral or even this era. They approached the grave and bowed their heads in reverence. The taller of the two, dressed in cool colors of black, midnight blue, and gray, as well as metal gloves, finished quickly and stepped quickly over to the hugging couple. They broke apart as a result, staring at the boy in strange clothes, with a mutual unspoken question written on their faces:

Who is this guy?

"I am Commander Chrono Haraoun of the Time Space Administration Bureau. I will be taking over this investigation," the taller young man started suddenly, his introduction aloof and impersonal. Unlike the hobo, he instead spoke in fluent Japanese amazingly. Holding one hand out, he continued to speak, "Your assistance is appreciated, but no longer needed. Please return Raising Heart."

The shocking outrageous demand left a profound tangible thud in the air.

"Wait-wha?! Who the hell do you think you are?" All the sadness within Naruto was replaced by righteous fury. By what right did this boy have to demand such things?!

"This no longer concerns you, civilian. Be glad that your memories are not to be scrubbed clean of this incident," Chrono glared at Naruto for a moment before bearing down on Nanoha again. "Now return the device!"

"No."

The commander was only slightly surprised as the blond boy suddenly inserted himself between him and the girl. He bit back a sigh; such unrefined and vulgar behavior. So much for his hopes of a smooth "walk in the park."

"You shut the fuck up! No one's taking Raising Heart away from Nanoha-chan, and no one sure as hell is going to take away the last job the Old Man gave to me!" Naruto spat at the older boy, his blue eyes blazing hotly with defiance and indignation.

Oddly, Chrono found it difficult to remain patient with the boy, a spark of anger gradually growing into a flame. Strange…

"Nanoha-chan and me, we're in this together! And we're not going to stop until it's finished, you hear me, flyboy?"

"Naruto-kun…" Nanoha murmured from behind.

Suddenly, the two boys locked gazes in an unspoken test of wills. Reflected in their eyes were two oceans of blue: one boiling with rage and the other cold, a quiet storm building, waiting to be unleashed at a word. It was in this brief eternity that something _unexpected_ flickered in the eyes of Naruto, sending the older boy staggering back: his face ashen, his eyes trembling, and his thoughts wild:

The briefing had mentioned nothing about a…

Eyes of flame!

That evil desire rejecting Humanity…

Just like what Father…the mission that changed Father…!

Impossible.

**IT** still! The Daemon Lord still lives!

"Y-y-**you**!" Chrono sputtered, gnashing his teeth, unable to believe that such a low-life—no—the most unforgivable scum in the universe was defying his orders. The fire of his fury flashed brightly. "**You** damned dirty daemon!"

Naruto flinched in turn at the vile curse spat at his face. How dare this bastard accuse him of being in league with the heretics? Indignation at the barb drew his rage to new heights, but he did not have the chance to reply before someone else cut in.

"Aah! Master Chrono that's classified—!" the other boy cried out as he ran up to the three. His clothes were of an earthen in color: green, brown, and sandy yellow. He, too, spoke in Japanese.

Wait… What? Classified-what?

"**_Silence_**, ferret boy; you and I will have a word later about betraying your own commanding officer!"

"B-Betrayal? M-Master, I-!"

"_You_ worked for the damned Inquisitor! _You_ must have known what-_rrraghhh_! **I**… **I** will NOT be talked down upon by such an abomination!"

"THAT IS _ENOUGH_!" a thunderous voice split the electrified tension filled air, far stronger than anyone Naruto had ever heard. Walking swiftly back into the scene was the man with the midnight blue hair, his tie flapping in the breeze. How long he had been there was anyone's guess.

"Put aside your petty squabbles and listen well. You are to come with me immediately for debriefing, boy, and bring the girl. The car is waiting at the bottom of the hill. The commander may come if he wishes."

"Yes, sir!" Naruto managed to bark out and pulled Nanoha along. No argument would be suffered with this man. If his hunch was correct, that man and those present at the funeral were the last people he wanted to mess with. Now, removed from grief and anger, his mind began to wander elsewhere…

Huh. That's weird. That hobo is gone already. There was not even any evidence of his presence, not even a smell. Well, there's that bottle of booze, but that's it… Just when did he leave?

Meanwhile back on the summit behind them, Chrono was now turning his ire on the sudden arrival:

"What is going on here? Identify yourself!"

"Do you address all your superiors in such a manner, Son of Haraoun? The fact that I am not in armor does not give you the right to complain," behind his sunglasses, the man's eyes narrowed. "If you wish to discuss the Lord Inquisitor's final words, then get in the vehicle. Otherwise, we have nothing else to speak of."

"_Che_," Chrono spat, but complied. There was no use arguing now. "Let's go, Scrya."

He would deal with the Daemon Lord, the sworn enemy of his beloved Father, later, when the time was right.

Much like the ride to the funeral, the ride back was in complete silence. For Naruto, it was both comfortable and unbearable, as he had Nanoha sitting next to him as quiet support, but there was also that weird kid, Chrono. The other boy, the blond one, was not as bad, but he could not do much to smooth things over, as Chrono would silence him at any opportunity with a frosty glare of displeasure.

And it was to Naruto's utter surprise that when they arrived at his apartment-condo complex, the other funeral mourners were there as well, still garbed in their black suits. However, instead of heading to his own apartment, he was ushered into a completely different room on a different floor. It was huge, easily four entire apartments grand. Fitting for a large family, the apartment was more of a penthouse suite than anything.

A large living room, kitchen, dining room, it was two floors with bedrooms on both floors and storage space; it was simply a luxurious place. However, much of the place was Spartan in design and décor, having the bare minimum needed for seven individuals to live in, and it was amazingly clean for having such a large number of people living there.

"As you may have guessed, we are the Grey Knights," the blue-haired man announced to the children gathered in the living room. "Ever since the Lord Inquisitor's arrival, we have assisted him in protecting this planet."

A metal object was placed on the coffee table in front of Naruto. A cylindrical device, it was just a little bigger than a can of cola, longer than it was wide. There was a window-like opening located a little more than halfway up, covered by small metal shutters. A handle curved along the window, probably the switch to open it. The device more or less seemed to be a lantern.

"This is his only legacy, his final gift to you. Do not tarnish his name by misusing it."

The dull gray metallic color left an old battered appearance that spoke greatly of its age, much like its previous owner. Despite room temperature, it felt cool to the touch in his hands, sending a brief spasm of shivers up Naruto's spine. He had no idea what it was supposed to do, but an inheritance was an inheritance, and he would take care of it to the best of his ability.

"Take your leave, boy, and live how the Lord Inquisitor would have wanted you to."

Though he had been expecting a bit more when this commanding fellow said there was to be a debriefing, Naruto was more than happy to take Nanoha by the hand and leave the penthouse post-haste. Anything was better than spending another moment breathing the same air as that Chrono Haraoun, who was still glaring daggers in his back. He hoped he would never have to deal with that jerk from the Time-whatever.

What was the Time Space Ad-whatever thingie anyway? And why did they want Nanoha's Raising Heart back?

Eh, not his problem!

Commander Chrono Clyde Haraoun was pissed. Never in his seven years of service, ever since graduating as a grunt in the Bureau's Armed Forces, the Chamber Militant of the Bureau, has he experienced a situation so frustating. As soon as the girl and the damned Daemon had left, he had forayed into a massive argument with the apparent Grey Knight in charge. Despite his appearance, the _Astartes_ turned out to be a shrewd diplomat, fighting him in a war of words and wills that lead to the present deadlock.

"Commander Haraoun. Your presence here is welcome but such an attitude is not," the Grey Knight's voice rumbled in the apartment. "Please, restrain yourself."

"But the TSAB has authorized me to lead the investigation!" argued Chrono. Surely, there was still a chance for him to convince this servant of the Imperium to see things his way?

"That does not concern me."

Warp be damned!

"This mission is too vital for me to just sit back and watch you bumble around! You don't even know what you are up against!"

"Perhaps that is true. Then, may you grace us with the details about these '_Jewel Seeds_?'"

"That information is classified."

"As are our reasons, Commander. The TSAB has as much power over our matters as they do the _Adeptus Astartes_. You overstep your authority."

"Brother-Captain, I am warning you!" Chrono spat out, his ire growing with every word. "The Inquisition will hear about this!"

"High Lord Inquisitor Drakken's orders still stand, Commander Haraoun," came the cool reply. "Until I hear there has been a change of his holy decree by the _Officio de Supremus Judico_, we, the special envoys of the Grey Knights, shall stand our post."

"You would make an enemy out of me and be bed fellows with the Daemon? What manner of heresy is this!? Unthinkable."

"Your rage clouds your better judgment, Son of Haraoun. You may take your leave. However, I wish to speak with your aide, the former scholar apprentice to the Lord Inquisitor, for a moment longer."

"Bah, good day to you, _Brother_-Captain; I leave for my ship," Chrono spat his reply in disgust, before storming out.

The front door slamming shut with a bang proved to be an effective barometer on the commander's stormy mood, much to young Yuuno Scrya's melancholic sigh. A Bureau official, stating they could assign him as an aide to an officer, who would be working on "The Jewel Seed" case, had approached him roughly two days ago. Not one to look a gift horse in the mouth, he had immediately jumped at the chance to serve the Imperium and show his gratitude to the late Lord Inquisitor (the Empress give him sweet rest).

Yuuno's excitement only grew when he found that his new master was the son of a legendary hero of the Imperium, and an "AAA-class" mage to boot. Not to mention, his master was a veritable child prodigy, having graduated with honors as a sanctioned _magi_ of the TSAB Armed Forces at age seven! By age ten, he went on quickly to graduate at the top of his class at the Bureau's prestigious Arkham Miskatonic University, which had produced many of the Bureau's finest commissioned officers.

Through exemplary service above and beyond the call of duty he skyrocketed through the ranks, dancing through the political machinations and minefields of his peers and superiors like a champion. He was unstoppable, blessed seemingly by the hand of the God-Empress. Now at the tender age of 14, Commander Chrono C. Haraoun, dubbed "The Blue Breaker", was truly a living celebrity.

For all intents and purposes, he lived up to his name and the myth that surrounded, but his behavior in the past few hours was extremely… "Un-Chrono-like." Yuuno was frankly disturbed to see the outburst of dark emotions in the older boy. Even in the face of his enemies, the Blue Breaker was a dispassionate, professional enforcer, a sword that struck with surgical precision and no waste.

Surely, he had fought his fair share of mad sorcerers, daemonhosts, and heretic, so what was so special about Naruto Uzumaki that could fire him up? How Yuuno wish he knew the answers. The late Inquisitor Lord had told him a little about the blond-haired boy, though nothing more than Naruto was a daemonhost in his care. Everything else was classified until the day he should officially succeed as the Lord Inquisitor's new scholar.

Alas, that will never happen now…

"Not what you were expecting is he?" the familiar steel of the captain's voice broke through his reverie.

By some miracle, Yuuno managed to not jump off the couch in fright; instead, he opted for a bewildered doe-eyed stare, "C-Cap-Captain!"

"Grand Master Metatron told me all about the exploits of the feared and respected _Blue Breaker_. I was expecting someone more mature, but his behavior just now was exactly you would see out of a child. How disappointing."

"C-Captain, please do not speak ill of my new Master. Though we have only just met, his records clearly show that Commander Chrono is a professional, and I have faith in him just as his superiors do for entrusting so much responsibility on his shoulders at his young age. I do not know what angers him, but as his aide, I shall do my best to console the _magus_ and support him."

The _Astartes_ gave a small smirk of bemusement, earning a look of astonishment from the changeling boy. He had never seen a Space Marine appear amused ever.

"Well, young Yuuno Scrya, before you depart, I only ask you remember this: despite how your superior acted, _you_ are still welcome to seek refuge within these walls. There will be **dark** days ahead, I am afraid, for _evil _stirs right beneath the tread of our iron boots."

* * *

Elsewhere…in the sewers of Yokohama…

Feed. _We_ must **feed**!

Hunger… _great_ hunger…

Red eyes glowed dimly in the dank, musty place. Its smaller brethren scurried about, fighting each other for scraps and rotten bits. Dozens upon dozens of rats clamored together into a solid mass, a disgusting amalgamation of feces, fur, and fury.

_We will find food! We will survive!_

Through the strange power of a glowing gem, the rats found that they had much more in common than previously believed.

_I am Legion, for we are many._

* * *

Author's Notes:

And there we have it. Another chapter down, and another in the works; life goes on and I keep typing. Your reviews fuel the fire, so please do not hesitate to leave some feedback. Hitting that little button down there and leaving a message tells me that people want more, thus I will reciprocate.

Until next time.

I'll take this time to thank my beta / partner / Farseer James "Ray" Edwards. His sight is powerful and his ability to guide is highly regarded. It would be wise and fortuitous to peruse his material, lest you be lost in the darkness of ignorance.

Imperial Thought of the Day: _Carry the Empress´s will as your torch, with it destroy the shadows._

* * *

Omake……?

"Brother-Captain, there seems to be a very large issue with regards to the Lord Inquisitor's final will and testament," Chaplain Uriel approached his leader and battle brother with a piece of parchment.

"What is it, Brother-Chaplain? Was there something we missed?" Gabriel looked up tiredly from his data-slate. The clip-board sized device acted as a personal data assistant and stored all documents he needed to look over; with the death of the Lord Inquisitor, the amount of text the Grey Knight had to look over would have equaled several large stacks of dreaded paperwork.

"Somewhat. Though the Daemonhost's needs are covered, there are no provisions for our apartment."

Silence.

More silence.

Silence so eerie that crickets could be heard chirping.

And now, silence so absolute that the mocking caws of a crow could be heard, dubbing them all to be fools with a capital "F".

"…Wh-What are you saying, Brother Uriel?" By the Empress, please don't let this mean what he thought it meant!

"We are now completely on our own. Rent, utilities, provisions, we are now responsible for ourselves."

Oh, _shit_.

"So we must…" Gabriel really did not want to finish his sentence.

"We must find jobs, sir. Each of us must, if we are to collect enough to pay our bills. Additionally, there are things we must cut back on, like double-ply premium toilet paper."

Gabriel placed his face in his free left hand and sighed. He felt another headache coming on.

* * *


	7. Chapter 7

* * *

Standard Disclaimer: The creative properties used in the development of this story are not owned by this author. However, original characters are.

Surgeon General's Warning:

_Read at your own risk._

* * *

**Kara no Kyokai** The Borderline of/to Emptiness

In the Dark Future, there is only -- Magical! Lyrical! Naruto?

Verse 07:

_Uchihajimeru_ / To embark on…

A Naruto AU fanfic by Tempest Dynasty

* * *

Naruto could only stare at the inheritance with a mix of awe, wonder, some confusion, and reverence. To many a sheepish apology, Nanoha had gone home some time ago, called back by the urgent ring of her cell-phone. Now, the boy was left alone in his apartment, sitting at his dining table with the lantern right in front of him.

What was it, really? The Grey Knight had told him it was a holy lantern, but why did it feel cool to the touch? If it was such a precious artifact, why did it look so beat up?

…But there was also that lever next to the shutters. Wonder what it did…?

Grasping the lever, Naruto pulled it down. It gave away easy, a dull metallic _katunk _echoing throughout the empty apartment. Immediately, what lights the room had on seemed to snuff out as a ghostly blue light emanated from the open shutters. Mist slowly wafted out from the lantern, like fog from a swamp. It made for such a haunting look through his small dining room…

Yet at the same time, his body was filled with incredible dread, a doom sensation that rooted him to his spot, staring right into the cool blue flames. Terror and fright unexpectedly dominated his mind; what the hell is going on with this lantern?!

Suddenly, the blue flames blasted forward, though Naruto felt no heat from it. Still, the flames amassed above the boy, the blaze dissipating, momentarily, to reveal a new form.

"**_Aaahh_**, at _last_! I've been w_aiting _for this moment; you finally opened the damned shutters!" the amorphous… _thing_ spoke to him, its voice darkly smooth.

Whatever it was, it was a wraith-like apparition with no distinctive body, only shadows for his "flesh." Clothed in a tattered red-iron cloak wrapped around its shoulders, the only color present other than upon its face and eyes; even then, a bone white mask mostly covered its face, black streaks branching out from the eyeholes down its cheek and along the jaw. The smile it gave seemed freakishly large, enhanced by the death-like mask, and several tendrils connected to the mask were as malleable as its spiky shadowy hair. Its eyes glowed the same misty blue as the lantern.

"_Kukukuku_…!" Its laugh seemed almost evil, yet there was no true malice in it. Rather, it was as if… mocking. "So, _you_ are the Old Man's successor? Rather scrawny, _hardly_ fitting for my -- noble form, _uu-fufufu_. **Speak**: what is your name, child?"

"N-Naruto Uzumaki," the blond managed to stutter out, the feeling of fear gradually fading out of his limbs.

"Naruto Uzumaki? _Spiral Swirl_? What sort of silly name is that?"

That seemed to reanimate the boy, the familiar spark of personal pride welling up in him.

"Hey! At least I have one, you Hollow reject! Who the hell are you?!"

"Has it been so long that my infamous name has been forgotten? Bah. Listen well, _boy_. I am Ergo Proxy: _Shisha no Shi_! The Emissary of Death!" the blue light seemed to flash brighter in emphasis with his last words. "And this device, this blue will o' the wisp, is known as the _Gespenst Jager_; the Ghost Hunter!

"The old man Inquisitor had used me as a weapon to combat the filth that polluted his oh-so-_wonderful_ planet, and now, **you** must take up his arm and take his place in this holy war.

"Quick: let's get this over with, _boy_. Choose your shield!"

Bluish white flames erupted out from the device, enveloping the boy from head to toe. These flames did not scorch, they did not burn, but they were hot.

Armor. So that he may be a protector of innocents and the weak; the guardian of the precious and cherished; the ever vigilant sentinel of the Imperium.

Noble, strong, and indomitable. Like the Grey Knights.

The flames flared out in response, bursting away from his body to reveal the gleam of golden armor. It did not have the baroque appearance of the Grey Knight armor; instead, it was closer to medieval plate mail, gleaming silver with golden trim and highlights. A thick breastplate, large shoulder pauldrons, waist armor and high greaves, there seemed to be a sort of white robe around his waist that covered between his legs and his back that completed the armor suit. The lantern took its place on the left side of Naruto's hip, still casting its haunting glow.

"Hey, how come it's not like Nanoha-chan's?" the boy asked, lifting his armored hands up to flex them. The armor felt a little heavy, and he felt his range of motion reduced.

"That's because of your desire to protect, _boy_. You imagined great knightly armor, so that it would protect you."

"But I want to protect others, not myself!"

"Brat, I only gave you want you wanted. Do not twist your words and meanings to make yourself feel better," Ergo Proxy huffed with a derisive snort. "Just throw yourself in front your friends or whatever, if you're in such a hurry for petty self-gratification. Now, take up your weapon!"

The same flames curled around his right forearm and hand, the armor transforming underneath. When said flames died down, his gauntlet had changed dramatically. To call it a glove was to call the sun a lightbulb: it was huge, easily three times the size of the original gauntlet. It was oddly simple in design, with a large metal shield-like plate on the forearm that protected the entire length of the gauntlet. As the shield retracted onto itself with a ratcheting action for storage purposes, he also noted there was an odd tube mechanism under the shield, but the boy could not tell what it did at the moment.

"Whoa…" Naruto whispered in awe of his new weapon, flexing a few fingers. On cue, the gauntlet hummed to life, a crackling field of energy forming around his armored fist.

This was a…!

"A powerfist. It will serve you as it did that old wily jackal, Drakken," the wraith floated by lazily, his mask's tendrils fluttering in non-existent wind. Alas, his time here was short, and his other business with the _boy_ would have to wait for another time.

The late Inquisitor had left instructions to him as well, but even without them, the Emissary of Death knew all too well the nature of his new "master" already. Truly, his destiny was shaping up for some interesting times, so it seemed. But arming the boy in his raiment and arms was all that was needed for now.

Straightening, Ergo Proxy had one final thing to say before disappearing back into the lantern, where he would gather his strength:

"Remember your purpose now, _brat_. It is your _raison d'etre_. When you have need of my power, release me and chant the incantation that shall come to your spirit… And worry not, _boy_, for we shall be in close contact… shortly."

The shutters closed, the haunting blue light snuffing out and returning the room to its original brightness. Naruto was once again left alone, now back in his civilian clothing but also with the _Gespenst Jager_ clipped neatly to his belt in the same position as earlier.

"And I will come forth along with the blue light of the will o' wisp…" Naruto quietly said, clenching his right fist. The words seemed to come naturally to him. "To guide the selfish, the soulless, the mad, and the _damned _to the swamp of death!"

* * *

Takeshi Kobayashi was a simple man, growing up as an average boy and going through the same troubles as kids did at the time. Eventually he grew to having a government job in sanitation management. While this was indeed a solid job with decent pay and prestige, it did have him going through some dirty places.

Like the sewers for example.

As of late, there had been reports of a large population of rats within the sewers, and while vermin were an unwanted constant, they rarely got so many complaints about them. Thus, Kobayashi had to work probably the worst part of his job and investigate the disturbance. His first part of the job, however, started at the center of sanitation: the sewage treatment plant.

This of course explains why he was now slowly walking down a narrow concrete path, a flashlight as his only source of light in this God forsaken cesspool. His other hand had a notepad for writing observations, though at this point, a weapon of some sort seemed more appropriate. It was just so _spooky _here…

In the relative silence of the sewers, one sound caught his attention: it sounded like something heavy was moving along in the sewers. A few rats scurried by, frightened away by Kobayashi's light and approach. The sound was definitely not water, but at the same time, too big to be rats.

This required investigation!

Feeling a touch bold by his discover, he ventured forth and called out, "Hello? Is someone there?"

We hunger… Must feed…

"Hello? Unauthorized entry is strictly prohibited! If you come out now, I will only escort you outside and not press charges. Otherwise, you _will_ be reported to the police!"

Who calls so loudly? Who dares invade our nest? Aaahh! That light! That blinding light!

"I repeat, come out at once! You will not… be…" Kobayashi trailed off as his flashlight landed on the largest collective mass of rats he had ever seen. Each rodent was the size of a housecat, bodies squirming in the giant lump. Suddenly, every rats' eyes focused their attention on the hapless worker.

Hundreds of red dots filled the darkness.

"Oh God… oh God!"

_FOOD! FOOD! WE WILL _CONSUME_ YOU!_

What scream Kobayashi managed to let out was smothered by the tide of rats, their beady red eyes reflecting the discarded flashlight and casting eerie lights through the pitch darkness.

* * *

There was a knocking on his door: a very _loud_ and _impertinent_ knocking.

Damn it all, it was the weekend! Who the hell came this early in the day?!

_Knock_, _knock_, _knock_.

Aaaargh. Nine thirty two AM. Too early.

The knocking refused to stop.

Alright, alright! He was up, dammit. He was up!

Grumbling, Naruto crawled out of his warm and comfortable bed and stumbled through his apartment, tripping over a discarded school uniform and landing face first into soiled underwear. This was definitely not his idea of walking up in the morning, and the boy spat out a cursed as he tore the offensive boxers out of his face.

Still, the knocking went on incessantly.

Angry and more than a touch unruly, the boy fumbled his way through his dimly lit home. Today was Sunday; a little over a week had passed since the funeral. Despite whatever reservations he had, life had gone on and Naruto had been forced to go with the flow. The huge backlog of schoolwork had kept him busy, so there was much time really for anything else besides playing catch up. Yesterday had officially marked the end of his time in academic purgatory, and he had hoped for Sunday to be a well-deserved sabbath.

The Empress, apparently, in her divine plans and infinite wisdom had other ideas for him. After many trials and tribulations, stubbing his toe on the edge of the couch in passing, and almost dumping himself face first onto the cold tiled floor of foyer, did he managed to unlock the front door. Of course, Naruto was not going to give the satisfaction to the interloper on the other side of the door by letting them actually open the door.

Oh, no! He was going to heave and pull with all his might, slam this sucker open, and usher out a mighty cry…

"Ehh? Whadda-hell d'ya want?" he slurred drunkenly, unable to even open his eyes fully, thanks to the blasting rays of daylight.

Oh, Empress that was lame! This is why he hated _bad_ mornings!

"_Ara_, what cute frog pajamas you have there, young man," a melodious alto sang to him in fluent Japanese. The sound of the woman's voice was enough cause for the boy's sleepy eyes to snap open immediately, all traces of drowsiness disappearing in a flash.

Before him was an angelic, almost otherworldly beauty. Probably in her twenties, she stood at average height, with long luxurious black hair, tantalizing dark skin, and the most amazing golden eyes he had ever seen. Dressed in tight blue jeans and body-hugging black baby-tee, Naruto's visitor was simply an amazing sight, a "feast" for the eyes to behold.

"…h-_huh_?" was Naruto's intelligent reply. Utterly smitten: yes.

"You are…Uzumaki Naruto-kun, correct?" She was even the proper syntax when addressing his name.

"Y-yeah."

"_Ufufufu_…" the tanned foreigner giggled softly, extending a hand out to the boy, "Nice to meet you, Na-ru-to-_chan_. My name is Dinah, and I'll be your neighbor from now on. Take good care of me, will you?"

"Uhh… y-yeah! Yeah, sure; yes, Ane-san! You can count on me-yo!" Naruto tried valiantly to fight back a blush, reaching out to take the woman's hand gently. He was surprised to find that she had a strong grip, though her hand felt soft.

"Well then, Naruto-chan, I must be going now; I just wanted to introduce myself, but I hope you honor your promise. See you around!" she blew him a kiss and walked away, leaving Naruto dazed with a silly smile. It would take a strong wind to wake him out of it later.

Man, he really hoped he got to meet Ane-san again sometime…maybe this morning was not so bad after all.

* * *

Excellent.

Though, it was a rarely used talent; Dinah had always put a little stock in herself to be able to charm the pants off any male, if she so desired. Shame the late Lord Inquisitor had not given her more assignments where such a skill could be put to use and honed to a fine art. Nevertheless, "Operation First Impression" was going smoothly and all she had left to do was make one more stop this morning, before going about her business settling in.

She only got one floor up before being "accosted" in the hallway by a tall man in a white dress shirt, khaki slacks, and leather loafers. Hands in his pockets, his sleeves were rolled up to reveal a variety of grammatonic and ornate tattoos, tracing up from his wrists and up his arms. His eccentric blue-tinted shades combined with the physical evidence quickly confirmed him to be her "business partner" of interest.

How auspicious it is for _him_ to come walking right into her arms. Though, honestly, he should know better that she was much more "comfortable" fighting with a wall to her back…

"Ahh, Captain Gabriel of the Grey Knights! By what honor do I have for you to visit me so soon?" Dinah smiled charmingly at the taller man, though by far intimidated. In fact, she seemed amused that he had come.

"What business does a Sister Superior from the Order of the Black Barrel have with us?" Gabriel asked without preamble, his blue eyes gazing at the newcomer.

"Why, Captain Gabriel, I am surprised you already know of my Sisters and I. Is it that you are suspicious of us? I assure you, we are not here to give you any trouble," Dinah smiled disarmingly. Boldly, she stepped up to the taller man, invading his personal space, as she craned her head up to meet his cool gaze.

And, oh, how cool he was, not the slightest bit disconcerted by their apparent intimacy. What a man; oh, what a man. How was she to go about wrapping him about her finger, she wondered; the gears of mischief and mayhem already turning in her cunning mind.

"Sister Superior Dinah, please do not play _coy_ with me. I had been informed of your arrival a little while ago. What does the _Adepta Sororitas_ want with the Daemonhost?"

The Brother-Captain was not amused at all by this newest development. He already had the Time-Space Administration Bureau to worry about, as well as the _Ordo Malleus_ Inquisition's rightfully placed paranoia about the boy. For the Chamber Militant of the _Ordo Hereticus_ to join in, it was the last thing the good Captain wanted.

"You're no fun, Brother-captain," Dinah brushed past him and faced away from Gabriel, a childish pout forming on her features. "But if you really must know, my Sisters and I were close followers of Lord Inquisitor Drakken, and in lieu of his death, have come here to take up his research, fulfilling his will unto us, in addition to protecting our sacred homeland. Our mission is the same as yours."

"I see. And how many of you are there?"

"Only myself and three others; four in total. Sisters Reseda, Kaspar, and Dahlia. We are scattered through the city, however, unlike your brothers."

Gabriel stood there for a moment, mulling over the woman's words as he watched her. In turn, Dinah returned his look, though there was something… _else_ to her gaze.

"Very well, then," he conceded at last, a faint hint of weariness in his voice. Gabriel reasoned it was better to have an ally out of the Sisters of Battle rather than another thorn in his side. He could only hope his gambit would not come back to haunt him later, not that he had the authority to do anything about them anyway. "Should the need arise, be ready to take up arms. There has been more activity in the wake of the good Lord Inquisitor's death."

"'_Heresy grows from idleness_.' We will remain vigilant."

"See to it that you do," the _Astartes_ nodded. "Is there anything else?"

And lo, did the good Sister Superior smile; the expression "Cheshire Cat's smile" came to mind as he felt a dastardly pang of dread in his guts.

"…Has anyone ever told you that you'd look cuter with your hair down and not slicked back? It doesn't hurt to look good, Captain," with a wink, the _Sororitas_ sauntered off with a sway in her hips.

Strangely, Gabriel could only gape at her exit, as he felt something unbidden stir in his spirit. Dread or guilt it was not, but by the Empress, what woe had he just wrought upon himself by letting the wolves into his own flock?

And why did he smell like perfume all of a sudden, namely…**_hers_**?

* * *

As always, Monday rolled around…well, his first normal Monday in what seemed like a long while…

Sitting at a desk next to Nanoha, Naruto found it difficult to concentrate. Not because of their shared secret, or because Nanoha was a girl (though they did contribute), it was mostly because of great amount of attention he got now thanks to the _Gespenst Jager_, ever present on his belt. It was against school regulations to have such things on the uniform, but typical of Naruto, he brazenly ignored any and all demands to remove it.

And characteristic of children their age, his classmates could not help but ask questions about it, adding to Naruto's distress. The homeroom teacher had yet to arrive, and yet, how could he? It was so sudden that their homeroom teacher quit, citing overwhelming work-related stress (to which Naruto tried very hard to contain his laughter; that last habanero tea incident must have been the last straw). Thus, today the class was left to degrade into chaos.

That is, until the principal arrived.

"Good morning, students!" the school principal walked into the classroom, causing the students to hush up and return to their seats (much to Naruto's relief). Still, a few giggles escaped as memories of the entrance ceremony flirted back into their minds. "While it is unfortunate that your previous homeroom teacher quit so early into the new semester, I am proud to introduce two substitute (and maybe permanent) teachers that will take over immediately."

Signaled by the end of the sentence, the persons in question stepped into the room. More accurately, the door slid open and two of the tallest men any of the students had ever seen literally ducked into the room, their large forms dressed in a neatly pressed business suits. They stopped next to the principal, the one with silver-gray hair leveling a stern gaze upon the shocked silent students; the other one, the man with wavy blond hair and aviator sunglasses, merely smiled calmly.

"My name is Michael. That is all you will need to know. I am to be your history teacher, in addition to your homeroom teacher," the stern one spoke up first.

"And my name is Raphael. English and Japanese will be my responsibility," Mr. Smiley bowed. "Also, Michael-sensei and I shall be supervising you all during physical education. Let us all work together, ne?"

Almost immediately, the students all burst into a fury of whispers; that HUGE guy was their new homeroom teacher? And the other one was to teach them languages? The boys chattered amongst themselves about how amazingly buff and cool looking their new teachers were, while the girls squealed over how "wonderfully handsome" the two of them were.

Naruto Uzumaki, in particular, could only sit in his chair much like a statue, staring with his mouth gaping at the turn of events. The Grey Knights? Here? _Working_?! His mind tried fruitlessly to process the information, still stunned at the fact that such powerful men were stuck teaching fifth graders.

"_Auuu_, Naruto-kun's turned into a statue," Nanoha commented as she poked her friend with a pencil. No response from the boy.

"Eh? Arisa-chan? Suzuka-chan?"

The blonde fiery bombshell Arisa Bannings had the strangest look ever on her usually serious face: doe-eyed with a gentle smile, gazing tenderly at valiant Michael with a gentle blush gracing her cheeks. She leaned forward, resting her chin on one hand while the other twirled a pencil absently. Her smile widened as she established eye contact with him, the object of her newly christened affection, never noticing how uncomfortable he seemed.

And the violet-haired Suzuka Tsukimura could only stare with the greatest blush ever recorded. Her entire head a cherry red, she tried to hide her face behind her notebook while shyly peeking out occasionally to steal glances at the noble Raphael. When the man in question looked at her directly and gave her a smile, she squeaked and immediately ducked behind her book, only to peek out again moments later.

And thusly Nanoha Takamachi's three closest friends, each of them taking a seat around the cheery girl, were all affected so strongly that they could only stare forward mutely. Not a word passed between the four of them, much to the girl's silent distress, leaving poor Nanoha in the dark.

"…_nano_?" she could only say, a cutely confused face gracing her features. What was so interesting about the new teachers? They did seem kind of familiar, though.

Meanwhile, the two Grey Knights turned teachers looked at each other. One had a grim look while the other remained steadfastly relaxed. And lo, did they share a conspiring whisper amongst themselves.

"…I suddenly greatly regret agreeing to this, Brother Raphael."

"Oh, don't be such a poor sport, Brother Michael. We've yet to see how things turn out. Besides, we are being paid extra for our work."

"This had better be all worth it…" Michael mumbled darkly.

* * *

It was some days later when **it** finally happened. In response to a sudden rise of crime in the city, namely in mysterious homicides and disappearances, and other strange rumors, the school had issued an official warning to the PTA. They had declared that students should henceforth travel in groups, and if possible in the company of an adult. The advisory would hold until the police managed to track down the culprit and end the silent air of terror slowly suffocating the city of Yokohama, at least that was the hope.

"_Ne_, Nanoha-chan? Have you seen the news lately?" Naruto asked her off-handedly in an effort to make small talk.

"Hmm? About what, Naruto-kun?" replied Nanoha.

There was no cram school today, so the two children were walking home together, passing through the park as usual. Unfortunately for Arisa and Suzuka, they were stuck with cleaning duty, leaving Naruto and Nanoha to go on with out them.

"There's been a few disappearances and spooky stuff happenin' lately, and no traces of them left behind-yo…"

There was a moment of silence as both of them thought of the possibilities. Of course, the morbid subject of the "cold cases" had fast become a common household topic, even Nanoha's own parents fussed about it. If the dangerous tension kept up for too long, it could mean serious repercussions for their family run café: bad for business and all.

Granted, Nanoha herself was much more concerned about the loss in human life than what could become of her. The sorrow of the families, of those left behind was what moved her, and if there was something she could do to help them, she would gladly give it her all. The problem was figuring who or what could be responsible for these incidents that growing with increased frequency.

"Hmm, do you think…?" Naruto began before he was interrupted suddenly.

A nearby bush rattled, catching both kids' attention. Out of the plant scurried out a rat: but it was huge! Easily the size of a dog, the rodent saw the two children and let out a screech. The rats jaws splint in twine-like mandibles, oozing with saliva, as its fur rose up to its heckles, threatening them with its crimson gaze.

"_Auuu_!" Nanoha gave a little scream and ran behind Naruto, who in turn positioned himself protectively in front of his friend.

"Go! Shoo! Get the hell outta here!" Naruto unslung his schoolbag instinctively and hurled it at the grotesque rat, striking its large body. Unexpectedly, the huge vermin reeled away with a frightened shriek, and retreated into the brush. He must have thrown that bag a lot harder than he thought.

Good riddance!

"_Oi_, it's gone, now, Nanoha-chan."

"_Auuu_… that thing was so big and ugly!" Nanoha shivered, clinging onto the tail of his uniform's untucked shirt. He had to admit she looked pretty cute: all teary-eyed vulnerable and stuff.

He smiled reassuringly, thumping his chest with pride at having protected her, "Yeah. No rat ever gets that big-yo! There's something wrong going on here, definitely…"

Suddenly, a strange feeling pulsed through Naruto's head, and the world around him changed color momentarily. In that moment, he could have sworn he saw strange creatures floating in the sky and around them.

What the hell was that?!

Looking at his friend, Naruto saw that Nanoha had a similar look.

"Nanoha-chan, did you feel that too?"

"Yes! What was that?"

"Something… _evil_. It may be one of those things that killed Lord Drakken…! We… we gotta check it out. Let's follow that rat!"

Nodding to each other, they ran after the rat, finding that despite its large size, tracking the vile critter was oddly difficult. Still as the sun crept ever closer to dusk, they arrived some time later at what was most likely its entrance point. Here was an opened storm drain, which lead no doubt to…

The sewers. Yuck.

"This is gonna be messy-yo. Let's get ready."

Nanoha nodded, bringing out the red gem known as Raising Heart and holding it up to the blazing sky.

"Raising Heart! Set up!"

"_Gespenst Jager_! Set up!"

_Stand by. Ready._

_Set up._

In chorus, two colors filled the area: pink and blue. As the lights died down, Magical Girl Nanoha was surprised to see that her friend sported a similar look, though a bit more medieval looking. _This_ was Drakken-san's gift to Naruto?

"N-Naruto-kun?" she spoke in wonder.

"Hehe! You like it, Nanoha-chan? This is _Gespenst Jager_, the Ghost Hunter! Now, both of us should be able to take on the enemy-yo!" Naruto posed proudly, an armored knight gleaming in silver with the waning light of dusk. He cut quite the dashing figure that he did, right out from a fairy tale.

"_Un_! Let's go!"

Into the darkness they went: the Fairy Princess and the Silver Knight.

* * *

Author's Notes:

And there we have it. Another chapter down, and another in the works; life goes on and I keep typing. Your reviews fuel the fire, so please do not hesitate to leave some feedback. Hitting that little button down there and leaving a message tells me that people want more, thus I will reciprocate.

Until next time.

I'll take this time to thank my beta / partner / Necron Lord James "Ray" Edwards. … … … … … … …

What? Dead things don't speak.

Imperial Thought of the Day: _True happiness stems only from duty._

* * *

**Accessing…**

**Time-Space Administration Bureau** - _Infinity Library_

Query…

Article: _The Warp_

"Mirroring our universe is the alternate reality known as the Warp, also called the _Immaterium_. This mysterious and wondrous place defies all known laws of physics, a domain of pure chaotic energy. It is also the primary form of hyperspace travel. Without the Warp, faster-than-light travel and dimensional transportation would be impossible, as it also connects various other alternate universes.

However, travel through the Warp is incredibly dangerous, requiring technologies such as the Gellar Field to repel malicious energies and entities, and a Navigator psyker to guide the ship. Should either fail: the ships crew would be lost and torn apart by furious energies. However, effective use of the Warp can save hundreds of years out of travel time, despite being subject to the currents and eddies along the way. It is thanks to the use of the Warp that the use of magic and technology has spread so far and so quickly, allowing mages and instructors to spread out and teach others of the power of magic.

Mankind is not alone in the use of the Warp. The Eldar have long been users of the _Immaterium_, creating a series of passages through it called _The Webway_. These ancient gates are safer than mankind's methods, but the technology is not shared. Other races too, use the Warp as intergalactic and transdimensional travel, though the Eldar and the Imperium are by far the most prominent.

The Warp is also the home of the dark gods and Chaos. Millennia ago, the Dark God Slaneesh was birthed from the sins of the Eldar, and with Slaneesh's birth, a hole was torn between the _Materium_ (our universe) and the _Immaterium_. This Warp abnormality is known as the Eye of Terror, and it is where the traitorous Space Marine legions escaped into following the failure of the Horus Heresy. It is said that the Empress alone holds back the Warp from spilling over into our universe, and should this ever fail, we would cease to exist.

-- Yuuno Scrya, Chief Librarian of the Infinity Library, as revised in 1230.031.M42 (May the Light of the Empress Shine Forever Bright).

* * *


	8. Chapter 8

* * *

Standard Disclaimer: The creative properties used in the development of this story are not owned by this author. Have fun figuring out which ones I've used. There are a few original characters; those are mine.

Surgeon General's Warning:

_Read at your own risk._

* * *

**Kara no Kyokai** The Borderline of/to Emptiness

In the Dark Future, there is only -- Magical! Lyrical! Naruto?

Verse 08:

_Kansen _/ Infection / Contagion

A Naruto AU fanfic by Tempest Dynasty

* * *

"_Ugh_. Smells worse than an Ork camp down here," Naruto's armor clanked rather loudly in the dank tunnels.

Though he took point, the light in the sewer tunnels were little more than dotted lines of dim light bulbs. If anything, they were good for determining direction, but little else. In response, Nanoha discovered another ability of Raising Heart: "Light" rather by accident. Understandably miserable by the stink assaulting her nose that was almost bringing her to tears, she had wished aloud for some light to guide their way at least, and Raising Heart had answered her verbally no less.

The spell simply featured the main central gem of her device glowing brightly, illuminating a twenty-foot circle around the staff. It was a small thing, but an act for which she was grateful and thanked her newly discovered companion. The girl did not even know until then that she had a new friend beside her all these weeks since Drakken-san…

Oh, what was she doing? Now was not the time to get depressed; both Naruto-kun and her were on a dangerous mission here. She had to stay focused, but it was getting kind of boring just walking along trying to stay alert the entire time. Oh, that's right; Naruto-kun just said a new word just now that she had never heard before!

"'_Ouruku_'?" Nanoha asked him, the foreign word rolling somewhat clumsily off her tongue. Was it another alien race?

"Orks. Green-skinned _Xenos_ that cares only about fighting and food. Dim-witted but undeniably strong," explained Naruto, as he squinted his eyes to better see into the dark.

The light was useful, but it also skewed his night vision. He had half the mind to ask Nanoha to turn the overgrown lamp off. Problem is, his friend – no, he was on a mission here; be more professional, dang it! – his _comrade_ probably would not like the idea too much.

"_Aa_," Nanoha nodded with a smile, happy that learn more of the world outside of Earth. There was so much to be discovered, and yet Naruto-kun seemed very knowledgeable of the galaxy. Idly, she wondered what other aliens the Imperium of Man had contact with. Maybe Naruto-kun could tell her about them as well!

A strange electrical jolt pulled her from her thoughts, a feeling of wrongness creeping into her senses. There was… something ahead. Something dark…

"Naruto-kun!"

"Yeah. I feel it too," the boy's carefree look was replaced by one of grim confidence. Whatever it was, he was ready for it.

Creeping slowly out of the shadows was a creature of stench and filth beyond anything either child had ever seen. It was no mere rat; no, it was a literal swarm of them, clustered together into a giant amorphous mass of vermin. Beady red eyes glistened in the fringe lighting, screeching as one great monster. The name these creatures shared seemed to come to mind instinctively in their young minds:

A Swarm Legion.

"Nanoha-chan, I'll beat it into submission!" Naruto clenched his powerfist, the ancient weapon buzzing as its energy field crackled to life. "Get ready to seal it!"

"_Unn_! Raising Heart! Sealing Mode!"

_Sealing Mode. Error. No targets in area._

"_Auuu_?! What do you mean no targets?" Nanoha pleaded with her magical device, her eyes locked on to the beast in front of her.

"Bah! We'll take it down the old fashioned way then!" the blond boy roared, surging forward with his arm cocked back.

In a burst of disruptive energy, Naruto's powerfist collided with the center mass of vermin and blew them apart, individual rats burning away into pieces. The swarm's death throes echoed through the barren sewers as it crumbled away. When all was said and done, only smoke and cooling embers remained of the craven mass of wanting, immeasurable.

"Huh. That was rather easy," Naruto commented aloud, standing were the Swarm Legion used to be. Honestly, he was expecting it to be a little harder than just a single punch. Maybe the enemy was that weak? Or maybe he was just that strong! Hahaha!

"What's that rumbling?" Nanoha's question pulled Naruto out of his mental gloating.

"Eh? ….Holy, it's getting loud, really loud! What in the…Oh Sh—! THE FLOOR!"

The tunnel lights flickered wildly, and the earth split open without warning, as if reacting to Nanoha and Naruto's presence. Tiles of brick and dirt came raining down from above, as rotten sewage and foul brackish water rushed into the rapidly widening gap. Unable to react in to react in time, the children could only scream as the gaping maw swallowed them whole.

"KYAAAH!"

Down and down they fell deeper, seemingly being pulled into the embrace of eternal darkness. Malignant and devious, the earth itself sought to smother them, and never let go. It drove them down in the abyss, determined to seal their fates, so that none would ever hear from these two interlopers again.

"AAAAGH!"

As their screams faded, the earth closed up behind them, leaving no trace other than a few dislodged tiles from the ceiling of sewer tunnel, miraculously repaired as if nothing was amiss…

* * *

Falling is a terrifying and exhilarating experience, no matter how long or short it may be. It is even worse so for two children to be free falling into darkness, a single orb of light showing how quickly the ground was approaching. True to his nature, Naruto grabbed Nanoha as they fell, positioning him between his friend and the unforgiving ground. Had things been different, the boy would have been blushing heavily as Nanoha clung fiercely to him, burying her face into the crook of his neck.

Instead, he had to worry about not hitting the ground with his head.

The eventual impact was unnecessarily loud, heavy metal scraping and banging against muck-covered stone. All the breath was knocked out of Naruto, and his back ached something fierce, but at least she was safe… He was definitely going to be feeling this nasty ache tomorrow morning when Gamatoki, his trusty alarm clock, roused him out of bed.

"Ahh! Naruto-kun! I'm so sorry; are you all right?!" Nanoha was first to recover, scrambling off the boy as quickly as she could.

"Haa, haa, no worries-yo! I'm built pretty tough," laugh the boy jokingly with a toothy grin, once he got his breath back. He was hurting, but he sure as hell was not going to let his friend – err, think professional here! – comrade worry herself sick over his condition. As he stood, he thumped his breastplate proudly in emphasis. "See? No harm done-yo!"

They still had a mission to finish.

"_Aa_, thank goodness," Nanoha breathed a sigh of relief then glanced at her surroundings. _Auuu_… Where were they now?

"Man, I really wish we had a map," Naruto voiced both their concerns, glancing around as well. However, the darkness here was even worse than in the sewer tunnels. He dared say it was oppressive, trying its best to rob them of any light at all, and thus, their sight.

As he felt as the unspoken leader, considering he had proposed this crazy expedition in the first place, Naruto wondered what he should do next. The ground here was damp and a touch slippery, almost like mud. He could hear the distant sound of running water; the atmosphere oddly ambient and cool, like he was in a great cavern (not that he had ever been to a real one but at least he had seen pictures of them). There did not seem to be anything alive down here, though if he imagined hard enough, he supposed the cavern was breathing, as if it were alive.

On second thought, his armored boots felt oddly warmer than usual. He even felt like there was a subtle constant rhythm or beat trembling beneath it. It was as if he was stepping on somebody, and this brown stuff was skin.

Skin? Bah, no way.

Well, if there was nothing nasty lurking about, they might as well try to get their bearing around here. Heading to the water source would be a good start, he supposed, but alas, it seemed his plan would have to wait when something unexpected caught his eye in the dark. In the fringes of the languishing shadow by Raising Heart's light, eyes ablaze with hateful red, was the biggest rat he had ever seen, standing on his hind legs and sporting… armor?

"By the Empress, what the hell is that?!" Naruto gaped at the giant rat, easily as big as a Space Marine and looking stronger than one.

Attracted by the noise and bright light of Raising Heart, the beast must have naturally come to investigate, and did not look happy at the intruders of his little hovel. Towering over the children, it struck easily an intimidating sight. The big smelly furball expressed its discontent at them with a bellowing screech, spittle spraying out from its frothing mouth as it brought a thick sinewy arm back to attack.

"Look out, Nanoha!"

His warning came too late for the rat ogre swung towards the awestruck magical girl, impacting on her Barrier Jacket with a great crash. So surprised she was that she could not even get a shield up in time. Her armor held, however, though she was sent flying into a nearby wall. Impacting heavily on the concrete surface, the poor girl dropped to the ground and slumped over out cold, knocked unconscious by the sheer force of the blow.

With her Mistress unconscious, Raising Heart's light disappeared as well, drowning them in darkness. Disbelief, however, occupied his thoughts, and such a concern were the furthest thing from him.

Dear Empress, no!

Naruto stared at the girl with frightened eyes, utterly afraid that she was more injured than she appeared. His breath was caught in his throat, his attention focused solely on the girl. It was not supposed to be this way… It was his fault for not protecting her… and that monster's fault for hurting her…!

That monster… I'll destroy it!

Naruto glared at the beast with narrowed eyes and growled lowly, the sound seem rumble from his chest on its own accord; a red haze crept into his vision, pulsing with his heartbeat. Adrenaline surged through his blood as a savage hunger for revenge grew from deep within. In this heightened state, the enemy was visible to him, clear as day: a singular blob of heat: red, orange, yellow, and blue.

**_Toten sie…_**

A whisper that seethed with hate teased his ears.

**_Toten sie…_**

A command? A demand…

**KILL IT NOW.**

Yes…

_Calm yourself, brat. Do not allow anger to cloud your judgment. You must not fall to this temptation!_

Er-Ergo P-Proxy? B-But Na-Nanoha-chan, _ugh_…!

_This place is saturated with Chaotic power. Your very emotions could spawn something even worse! Now calm yourself before you do something you will regret! The girl is fine—only unconscious!_

…Really…? She's not hurt…?

_Her magic is strong. She will recover in time, but right now, calm down and focus on the enemy!_

Taking several deep breaths, Naruto forced his boiling blood to cool off, channeling the anger into his powerfist. He stood protectively in front of her prone body, readying to attack. There was little choice now; he had to push forward! Instinctively, a spell came to mind and he drew upon its power without hesitation.

"Chew on this! _Fafnir_!"

Naruto surged forth, his fist ablaze with fiery energy. Leaping at the beast amazingly defying the weight of his own armor, his fist crashed into the rat ogre's face with a thunderclap, biting into its flesh. The force of the blow snapped the rat ogre's head back and sent it reeling back several feet, but it did not fall. Screeching in defiance, the beast recovered from the blow and charged at the boy, each footstep thundering on the filthy ground.

He could not dodge, not with Nanoha right behind him. There was no choice; he would have to defend. Bringing his armored fist up, the knight braced for the inevitable impact.

"_Chain Bind_!"

Green chains shot out from the shadows, wrapping around the rat ogre tightly and stopping its charge. The monster screeched in fury and indignation, struggling mightily against the magical chains. However, try as it did, the binding magic was too strong, the chains wrapped far too tightly. Before it could screech again, another voice, different from the one previous, called out:

"_Blaze Cannon_!"

A burst of fiery magical power ripped into the beast's back, searing its flesh and lighting its fur ablaze. Held by the chains, the rat ogre could only scream in agony as it was "cleansed" simultaneously by the two spells. The chains pulled tightly as the expanding blast fire exploded in climax, tearing the ogre apart as the green chains ripped into its disintegrating flesh, the fiery magic burning it to ash.

As the final bits of what was once a rat ogre splattered on the ground, the children's saviors stepped out, lit by the dying blaze. They were two clearly humanoid figures; in fact, they were right about their own age group, as neither was tall enough to be an adult. Though, the fellow on the right who was carrying the staff, a ghost of flame leaving trails of smoke from its head, was a bit taller than Naruto. On the other hand, they had clearly demonstrated themselves to be sanctioned mages by their prowess in battle just a few moments ago.

The question is: just who were they?

"By the Empress's eye, you _two_ again?" a familiar voice drawled condescendingly in Japanese. "Ugh. Just what do you think you are doing down here?"

Even covered in filth and smelling as bad as the sewers, Chrono Haraoun managed to maintain an air of command and great confidence. Dressed for battle in his dark-blue, almost black, with gray trimmed barrier jacket, he cut the part of a warrior from knightly order, minus all the heavy metal of course. Most distinguishing was his two-piece cassock, the jacket being a separable component, which could have easily passed him off for a real priest apart if not for the other more modern and mundane articles of clothing present in his outfit.

Frankly, Naruto did not like either part of it.

"I'd ask the same thing, but I can already guess. Been down here long?" retorted the blonde-haired boy, pinching his nose against the boys' odor.

"Hmph. At least you're **almost** using your head. Scholar Scrya, go see to the girl."

"Ah! Y-Yes! At once, My Lord!" stuttered Yuuno Scrya, with an almost blush, as he darted off to Nanoha's side. Unlike his master, his barrier jacket made him look more the part of an adventurer off to some "weekend" quest: what with his khaki shorts and short cloak.

"Oh shi-! Nanoha…!"

"I find your lack of awareness for those under your watch… _disturbing_, to say the least," snorted Chrono, cutting Naruto off, as he snapped his fingers together crisply in preparation for a spell. "_Lumos_."

Instantly, thirty small spheres of energy appeared above him and spread out, casting a soft white glow to illuminate their surroundings for the leftover flame had already extinguished itself. Of course, the blonde in question was not the slightest bit interested by this remarkable demonstration of sorcery, his outrage evident on his snarling expression. Not many sanctioned mages could brag of such skill for each sphere was identical with no aberrations, and Chrono had conjured them all so casually, where as other _magi_ of lesser skill would be sweating in fierce concentration.

On the other hand, Naruto was working himself up to a scathing retort when he found himself cut off yet again.

"My Lord, My Lord! Nanoha-san's going to be fine," Yuuno hollered back happily. The good news and his joy was similarly infectious that even the previously enraged blonde found his own rage spent. "Just a light concussion; I'll patch her up and she ought to be coming around soon."

"Thank the Empress," Naruto breathed a sigh of relief.

"Hmph, do not underestimate my aide, _you_. He's a perfectly certified Class-IV EMT, with additional combat training, he could easily shoot for certification as a combat paramedic."

"Hey, I wasn't-!"

"In any case, you are correct; we have been down here for the past several days, searching for the source of the infestation."

"Are you even listen-! Wait, hold up… _Several_ **days**?! How did you pick it up so early?"

"My Lord, she's coming around!"

Conversation was once more put on hold as Naruto gave a whoop for joy and immediately bolted over to join Yuuno. Chrono rolled his eyes at the childish, in his opinion anyway, outburst of emotion, before marching over himself. To think he had lost his temper just a few weeks ago over such a simple-minded fool was, well, embarrassing. He had should have kept his cool for there would be plenty of chances later to carry out his most important task in the coming day of reckoning.

_I'll make you pay, **daemon**; I'll expose you for the **abomination** you really are soon enough; this I swear upon my father's grave!_

* * *

When Nanoha came to, she was awfully groggy and confused, situation that was not helped by this blonde hairy thing that had her in a bear hug and shaking her erratically. There were many questions abound in her mind, such as:

Why was it so dark?

Was it nighttime already? She remembered it getting dark a while ago. The stars were really bright tonight too.

Where was she anyway?

Why did everything smell so… gross? Ewwww! Her uniform had gotten dirty too. How was she supposed to explain this to her mom and dad when she got home?

Where was Naruto-kun anyway?

"Erm, Uzumaki-san, I beg your pardon," a somewhat effeminate voice chimed in, "but I do not think shaking her is going to help."

"_Uwaaaaaaa_!" cried the blonde hairy "Uzumaki" thing in a rather overly dramatic manner, "Nanoha-chan, I'm sorry. I'm really, really, really, seriously, for real, sorry-yo!"

A more mature voice soon joined the fray, with an aggravated sigh, "Empress preserve me… Hey, _you_. Stop. **Molesting**. Her at once, or I will be forced to smite you righteously so."

The sudden silence was palpable before Naruto unceremoniously dropped her, and leapt away as if he had been scalded by hot water with an uncharacteristic girlish shriek. Blushing impossibly red, he whirled upon the standing dark-haired boy, letting loose with a curse that promptly erupted into a fiery argument. Each side slung oaths and expletives back at each other that would have made grown men blush, and it was somewhat astonishing to think that boys at their age would know about such things.

Fortunately, Nanoha missed the worst of it as the person who had caught her, had also taken the liberty of shielding her ears and virgin sensibilities as well.

"U-Uzumaki-san! M-My Lord! Pl-P-Please, stop!" her savior pleaded pitifully to the quarreling duo for which he was severely trounced in turn, verbally.

"Shut up, Mr. '_Boku_' Girly Boy!"

"Bugger off, Ferret Arse Wanker Boy!"

Ouch.

Understandably, such mean words that debased his masculinity (and, ahem, sexuality) dealt a rather decisive blow to her savior. Still, enough was enough, and Nanoha Takamachi was not going to stand for two boys fighting like, well, idiots. They definitely had no right hurting the feelings of people trying to stop the fight either.

She rose to her feet and slammed her staff into the wet ground, ushering an audible commanding bang:

"Stop this at once!"

"What the—? Aaaaahhhhh! She's on fire! An ogre! _Akuma_! The White Devil! Chrono-teme, this is all your fault!" screamed the armored blonde-haired hysterically, as a river of tears flowed from his eyes in commiseration.

Chrono scoffed derisively, unfazed apparently by the show of force, "My fault? Hah, as if! You were the one who started it, so it is only fitting you take responsibility, Uzumaki Naruto-_dobe_."

"_Uoooooooo_! You just used correct Japanese syntax, AND you just called me a _dobe_! That does it. Now, I'm really mad!"

"Hmph, what of it?"

"Chrono…!"

"Naruto…!"

**Whack! ****Whack!**

At this point in time, the two belligerent parties found themselves face first in the "mud" with smoke rising from their heads, as Yuuno hovered worriedly over them. If they realized they were sharing the exact same thoughts, another argument probably would have broken out. Of course, they were both regretting the fact why they had not incorporated helmets into their respective barrier jackets.

Meanwhile, a triumphant Nanoha Takamachi presided over the "happy" occasion, a rather disturbing smile of innocence on her pretty face:

"There. Now, isn't that better, boys? Right…_ ano_, what's your name?"

"_Hwe_? Me, miss?" the boy with the cloak paused in his worry to stare dumbly at her.

"_Uun_!"

"Oh, erm, it's Yuuno Scrya. I think we met before at Captain Gabriel's home, Takamachi-san."

"Ah, that's right! I remember now. Oh, and please, call me by first name, Yuuno-kun! It's nice to meet you again."

"Ah-ha-haha… Of course, Na-no-ha-san, err…"

The boys soon recovered, rising bizarrely enough in synch. Naruto was a bit miffed at first, but good cheer soon returned upon his face at seeing his friend back on her feet. Chrono, on the other hand, was an indignant at being caught off guard and the muck clinging to his clothes, which he dispelled quickly by muttering a spell underneath his breath.

Unfortunately, the armored one beside him did not take too kindly to being one-upped so soon, considering his armor was filthy too.

"Hey, that's not fair!"

"Oh, _please_. Scholar Scrya, _scourgify_ them both kindly, would you? We have wasted enough time as is," Chrono sighed airily, as he examined his staff for any leftover residue.

Yuuno obeyed with a smart salute and immediately set about his task. The incantation for the cleaning spell was also "_Scourgify_"; the resulting effect being something akin to being blasted by compressed air. Naturally, this earned something of a pitched squeal out of a blushing Nanoha, as she found her modest skirt suddenly rising for a moment to reveal her naked thighs in a very Marilyn Monroe style moment of "_ecchikaze_."

"_Auuu_! Don't look!" she cried at the boys.

Amazingly, Chrono was unfazed and sighed again, as he bemoaned silently that such tomfoolery was putting his expedition even more behind schedule. Blushing terribly, Yuuno was apologizing profusely, though the girl had only suffered a brief moment of indignity. He had not really meant to do such thing, honestly!

The most surprising one had to be Naruto, fixing Chrono with a serious expression. For a moment, the Blue Breaker felt a touch of respect for his nemesis, but all that soon dissolved as he saw the trail of blood leaking out of the fool's nostrils. He must have seen something to his liking…

"…b-b-b-lue…striped…white…_pantsu_…Argh!" the blonde-haired boy gave a shout, smacking his face with an armored gauntlet. "Bad thoughts. Ow! Bad thoughts. Ow! Ack! O-kay, I'm good now-yo! Anyways, Chrono-teme, about earlier..."

"Scholar Scrya," interjected Chrono lazily. This was honestly going to take all night long at this rate… "Please, explain to them how we caught wind of the Jewel Beast before they did. Oh, and Takamachi-san, please hold your grievances for a bit a longer and listen. You can punish myself, Scholar Scrya, and the _dobe_ afterwards."

"Hey, I resent that!"

"A-ah, um, I guess I'll guess I'll get started then," the healer spoke up, reluctantly. "We picked up on the Jewel Seed's energy frequency with _this_ device."

Yuuno held up an Auspex device, more commonly used to scan for objects unseen, but it possessed a good deal of modifications and magi-tech add-ons. On its screen was a constantly scrolling stream of data, written in an arcane language that neither Naruto nor Nanoha could read. In addition, there was a sort of holographic map taking up another part of the screen, and boy, did it look confusing. At least, Yuuno looked proud of it.

"Having studied the Lost Logia myself and obtained data about them previously, I custom built the auspex to detect the Jewel Seed's unique mana-harmonic frequency, as well as map out our steps through the sewers. It even picks up enemy positions as well!"

Yes, he seemed to be quite enthusiastic about it, actually.

"The sewers are exhaustively maze-like, and we had to retreat before sundown, thus making our search _irritatingly_ slow," Chrono muttered loudly. "I wish it could map it out the sewers better, and maybe pick up hostile signals earlier. Really, all it's good for is telling us that the Jewel Seed is – oh, north of us, _now_. Bah, yesterday it was south!"

"Aww…" Yuuno shoulders drooped in dejection. "M-Master, I'm trying my best, really."

"_Ano_, what happens after dark?" asked Nanoha, unsure if she really wanted to know.

Chrono scoffed in frustration, "Just like any horror story: they become stronger, more aggressive, and far more numerous. We've had to retreat each time because they become overwhelming. Not only that, but the maps change each time. It's like the sewers are changing in order to trap and confuse us."

"And, um, I'm sorry, but who are you again?"

"Son of Clyde Leo Haraoun and Lindy Sieglinde le Fay, age fourteen, a veteran of Her Supreme Majesty's The Time-Space Administration Bureau Special Investigation Offices: Mobile Section-One, AKA, _Claymore One_. Deputy Captain of the Battlecruiser, Her Supreme Majesty's Ship: _Asura_. Slayer of the Archfiend: Cyric the Black Sun, Prince of Lies, the Godfather of Necromunda. Commander Chrono C. Haraoun, the Blue Breaker, at your service."

Nanoha stared dumbly at the older boy. She had not been expected all of _that_ to come out all at once. It was like he showing off his resume to her or something.

In a less than polite manner, Naruto was more than happy to voice her curiosity and his own displeasure at the lengthy introduction:

"Man, what the hell was that? Who do you think you are some kind of prince?"

"Uh, that is actually not too far from the truth, Uzumaki-san," Yuuno chuckled sheepishly, hoping to defuse another potentially volatile situation. "Master Chrono was just listing the titles he only cared about, as he has plenty more. Back on Mid-Childa, he is in fact the Marquess of Riviera until he comes of age where he can inherit his late Lordship's prestige as Duke of…"

"Ugh, enough already, Scrya. You know, it is just a courtesy title until the day The Court of Vermillion summons me," Chrono rolled his blue eyes.

"All of this talk of nobility and peerage is starting to remind me of the fact my mother still has not given up trying to find a – ahem! – _suitable_ lady for my hand in marriage. The woman, I swear, believes I am honestly going to die without even leaving a progeny behind to carry on my young family's legacy. And my in-laws are not helping either."

"But, My Lord, you are no commoner! By your own merit and virtue, you have already been knighted by The Court, and at such a young age no less."

"_Uwaa_… Chrono-kun is a real _ouji_-sama," Nanoha breathed in awe.

On the flipside, Naruto was starting to really, really, really hate the TSAB kid commander. Before he did not want to deal with Chrono, and now, he wanted even less to do with the bastard especially in a place like this, where he could not even get away from the guy. How could a kid just two something years older than him accomplish so much? It was as if he was born to be great or something!

Chrono was totally making him look like some poor, unfortunate sod, who got shafted big time by life. Naruto refused to feel sorry for himself, but the tangible reality of the huge difference between his and the commander's backgrounds hurt. However, he could not allow his personal feelings to jeopardize the mission, and the boy in silver swore he would grudgingly accept Chrono Haraoun's presence… for now.

"Alright-alright, enough lollygagging already. So, what do we do now, _Your Worshipful_?"

"Obviously, the only safe choices are either for you lot to leave now, or submit to my command. With two more people, we have a better chance of getting there, even as weak as they are…"

Of all the nerve—!

"Piss off, Chrono-teme!" those last words set Naruto off. If there was another thing he would not stand for, the blond knight refused to be pushed around by this snobbish bastard. "Nanoha-chan and me, we're here to do our job. And you have no command over us, so butt out!"

"How dare you! It is my responsibility to ensure the safety and prosperity of _you_ and _everyone_ in this city, on this world! I cannot just 'butt out!', _dobe_."

"Che! You really don't know when to shut up, eh, Chrono-teme? How about I shut that trap of yours for you?" Naruto raised his powerfist, buzzing vibrantly with energy.

"You dare threaten me? You truly are a fool," Chrono spat back, a spark of power forming on the tip of his staff, S2U. "I warn you: I will not hold back!"

Just like that; the fuse to a volatile powder keg had been lit. The tension was so thick that Nanoha and Yuuno were choking in it. They did not understand what it was that drove these two against each other, but the two proud boys were honestly just too much for each other. Though before they could act to peaceably mediate this confrontation, something _else_ interrupted.

_Katunk_.

A ghostly blue light leaked into the cavernous passageway, a small torrent of flame spitting forth from the now opened shutters of the _Gespenst Jager_ lantern. The fires collected into a ball the size of a basketball between the two boys, spinning furiously before exploding to reveal a small one-foot-tall creature with a slim red body and white belly, thin arms and legs, a disproportionally large head, also red, with large eyes and a white part that seemed to be its jaw. Upon its head was a familiar skull-like mask, though it sat more like a hat than a mask.

"_Fools_! Why do you bicker amongst yourselves?!" it did its best impression of an angry voice, but considering it sounded like a high-pitched frog trying to speak, it lost much of its force. Instead, the boys stopped fighting to stare in disbelief at it.

"Ergo Proxy? What the hell happened to you?" Naruto was first to recover, though he was still surprised at his device's new look. "You look like a _Keroro Gunsou_ reject."

"This is just my energy conservation form, brat! Do not look down on me just because I look like this," the frog-like creature pointed a finger at him. "Do you want me my help or not?"

"What the hell can you do?"

Chrono finally shook off his earlier shock; did the daemonhost just call the spirit Ergo Proxy!? That was one of the oldest and wisest Machine Spirits in the Imperium! Not even the mighty Land Raiders or even the Adeptus Mechanicus Titan Legions' Machine Spirits came close to matching the power of the one hovering before them. Though, the commander had imagined the wraith to be a little more… life-sized.

"Shut up for once in your Warp-damned life already!" Chrono hissed at Naruto, then turned his attention to the floating spirit. "What help you can give us will be greatly appreciated, Great One."

"_Kukukuku_! Very well then! Allow me to show you a piece of my power!"

_Gespenst Jager_'s cleansing light brightened and filled the room; oddly, Naruto was filled suddenly with an unsettling sensation of nausea. What the hell was wrong with him? Still, the blue light seemed to have effect, though. The true shape of the cavern was revealed to be an used sewer tunnel, earning a shocked gasp out of Nanoha, as slimy flesh-like growths all around them receded and faded away to reveal the original stone walls.

"So as long as my light shines, all will bow in fear. You will not worry about those silly Swarm Legions anymore, and the servants of Chaos cannot stand to stay in the light. It will guide you to your destination."

"Argh, I'm feeling sick. It's like something is constantly sucking my energy away," Naruto muttered, feeling it slowly consume his reserves.

"Be a man and deal with it. Do you really want to be attacked by those Swarm Legions every which way you go? They may be weak but they far outnumber you! This is a battle of attrition you cannot win!"

"O' Wise One, what do you know of the enemy we are facing?" Chrono cut in, his tone changing completely to sound more dignified. He never thought he would meet a legend he had read in arcane history texts back at the Arkham Miskatonic University in the flesh. It was certainly a once in a lifetime experience.

"Ahh, someone who appreciates my experience! _Fantastic_," the mini-wraith smirked in glee. "Listen carefully, children: you are dealing with the Skaven, man-sized rats that serve Chaos. Admittedly, it has been a while since I last seen true Skaven, but the air smells of them. Quite possibly, they are merely simple vermin given intelligence and power through the Ruinous Powers, but do not estimate them. They are still rats, and they will do anything to survive."

"Thank you for your wisdom, Old One," Chrono bowed to the wraith. The act alone was enough to draw a gasp out of Yuuno, who quickly followed suit after his master. For the Blue Breaker to bow to anyone when it was not out of obligation was a symbol that conveyed great respect, to say the least, and he would know having researched a great deal about the young TSAB commander.

"Haha! Perhaps you can learn something from this one, _boy_," Ergo Proxy laughed again before slipping back into the steel lantern, but not before one final word. "Do not die down here, boy. It would be a shame for your story to be cut so short so early."

_Gespenst Jager_'s light still glowed brightly with Ergo Proxy's exit, leaving the four children alone once more. Chrono's spheres of light had begun to die one by one like fireflies burning away into embers. Their respite was over and it was to move out once more.

"Well, shall we be going, My Lord?" Yuuno spoke up to prevent any further conflict between the boys, and get all present to focus on the mission at hand. "We only have an hour worth of sunlight left; afterwards, our mission will become much more difficult."

Chrono grunted his agreement, conjuring a few new light spheres, before using a spell that completely blew Nanoha and Naruto's minds:

"_Aile Fin_, set up!"

An illuminating blue magic circle appeared briefly at his feet, as the veteran mage levitated off the ground. The laws of gravity seemingly meant nothing to him, and even Yuuno was able to reproduce the same feat, using the same incantation. Granted, his magic circle was green. The duo, in fact, was just about to depart without another word, when Chrono finally noticed the stares both he and his aide were receiving from the new "conscripts."

"What are you two wool-headed fools doing?" he barked at them, a hint of irritation working its way into a twitching brow. "We do not have time to dawdle!"

Nanoha and Naruto reluctantly shared a look, both wearing sheepish smiles on their faces. A silent battle of wills seemed to be transpiring between the two, almost electric, as a fiery tension lit up that bewildered Chrono. Suddenly, before he could open his mouth to prod them yet again, their hands flashed with a mighty cry of…

"_ROCK. PAPER. SCISSORS_!"

Huh?

What in the Warp?

In the end, Naruto stood triumphant, waving his "scissors" proudly, as the girl pouted at her open hand. Swallowing her defeat with a mighty blush, Nanoha faced down her "_sempai_" and gave a startling confession:

"Chrono-san, Yuuno-san: Naruto-kun and I… we, um… we don't know how to fly!"

Yuuno began to sweat profusely.

Something bad was about to happen.

He could feel it! Just like clairvoyance.

Chrono breathed sharply.

The hissing exhalation was like steel shrieking against steel.

"_Yuuno_?"

Oh Empress, preserve him! Lord Chrono was addressing him by his first name!

"_H-Hai_, Chrono-sama?"

The Empress protects! The Empress protects!

"Take the girl. I shall carry with… the**_ dobe_**."

The Empress… Huh?

Ah, the beauty of golden silence, the soothing rustles of running stinking, smelly sewer water, and…

"…WHAT YOU SAY?"

* * *

With Naruto and the holy light of the _Gespenst Jager_ leading the way, the team's path was clearer than it had ever been: not only could they see their path clearly, but their foes fled at the very sight of the blue will o' the wisp. The larger rats, those that were bipedal and had a greater level of intelligence, cowered in the artifact's presence, allowing the team to easily dispatch them. Combined with Yuuno's Auspex, they made through the tunnels at a greater pace than they expected.

"Huh. So there was a passageway here," the silver armored boy muttered, scratching his head with an armored hand.

Naruto was referring to a newly discovered path, previously hidden by an illusion of stone and muck, an example of the manipulations the son of Haraoun mentioned. Still, the Auspex stated that their objective was ahead, so they continued to move on forward despite the possibilities of hundreds of hidden passages. It disgusted them to see exactly how far and how deeply the taint of Chaos had taken root, and it only got worse as they went deeper still.

True to Ergo Proxy's words, the Skaven rats had adapted to survive, and instead of clashing with the four head on, opted for guerrilla and hit-and-run tactics, as well as preferring a long-range stance of attack. The Skaven weapons were extremely crude, being simple crossbows and on occasion rudimentary shotguns, compared to the magi-tech the four teenagers wielded.

But en-masse and with these tactics, those primitive weapons combined with the brute strength of now armed rat ogres could still put out a hurting. Luckily for Naruto and crew, both Chrono and Yuuno were adept with healing spells, though the changeling performed that role the best, thanks to his extensive medical training. The mobility afforded by the veterans' flight spells also made the going a lot easier, despite Chrono and Naruto's repeated homoerotic arguments. Yaoi fans would have a field day had they had been there, watching the two.

"Look out!" Naruto yelled, jumping in front of a charging rat ogre heading for Chrono. Again, they were engaged in another skirmish and forced to fight back to back in these constricting sewer tunnels.

_Schwereise. _

The plate on the powerfist's forearm ratcheted out like a fan, expanding out to form a round shield. The rat ogre's crude club struck solidly against the heavy iron, but it did not break. Magical sparks flew as the shield repelled the attack, a struggle of physical and mental might. Finally it pushed back the enemy, throwing the giant rat right where Chrono wanted it.

_Stinger Snipe._

Chrono's S2U charged up a glowing arrow of magical power, ducking out from under Naruto's shield for a clean shot. With a loud screech, the large rat was obliterated in a flash of light, the spell continuing forward to tear into more Skaven down the sewer tunnel. It was surprising that their strengths covered for each other's weaknesses quite well.

"You're welcome," Naruto stuck his tongue out at him before returning his attention to the battle.

Eventually, the paths they took, combining the power of the Auspex and _Gespenst Jager_, led them to the sewage processing plant on the outskirts of the city. It was here, according to Yuuno, that the greatest concentration of energy was located. He might as well be completely right, as now they faced the greatest number of Skaven.

In an act of foresight, Yuuno had released a grand Temporal Force Field through the treatment plant. He extended it as far as he could, just in case these mutants had spread further than expected. Entering a large industrial area, cluttered with machinery and overhanging walkways, they were ambushed all too quickly by an unrelenting squad of rat ogres. The brutes were supported by a large legion of smaller armed Skaven to fill in the holes and give support fire during their suicidal banzai charge.

"_Chain bind_!" Yuuno cried out, unleashing a number of chains from his hands, whipping them about like whips. In a storm of magical green chains, entire troops of rats were shredded to pieces as the changeling switched between attacking, protecting, and defending.

All over, Chrono released blast after blast of magical power, masterfully weaving through the vermin and striking them down with a flurry of energy blasts and melee strikes. Truly, the Blue Breaker was a prodigy of his generation and of his profession, a warrior that could impress even a Space Marine! Wave after wave of the unclean were purged by the brilliant flame from his "_Blaze Cannon_."

Not to be outdone, Naruto fought ferociously, punching his way through the horde of rat warriors and ogres, though with less finesse and grace as his counterparts. Instead, his thick silver armor repelled much of their blows, barely felt through the magical steel. But unlike Chrono, who fought with single-minded purpose to destroy the enemy completely, Naruto stayed back to protect the backs of his comrades as well.

The three boys worked together marvelously well to herd the Skaven into a column, held there by a combination of chains, magical blasts, and physical force. If they had some heavy firepower, they could surely get the enemy all at once. But who amongst them could possess such talents?

The suggestion remarkably came to Naruto in the heat of battle, as he cried out in excitement, "Nanoha-chan! Blast them now!"

"O-Oh! R-right! Umm…" the magical girl dug deep into her mind, her heart, searching and listening intently for Raising Heart's voice. What could she do…? She had been expecting it, but Naruto-kun and the others were depending her now. There had to be something she could do to help them!

_Master, call out "Shooting Mode."_

Ahh… thank you, Raising Heart!

"Raising Heart! Shooting mode!"

_Shooting mode. Set up._

The staff that was Raising Heart extended at the end and tail, its crescent head transforming into a J-shaped fork with the main gem cradled in its crook.

_Standby. Ready._

"Raising Heart, _Divine Buster_!"

A gentle ringing tone signaled the formation of an arcane circle by her feet, lines of archaic and obscure magical text and symbols imbedded into the magic circle. Spinning slowly, it matched the three rings of similar appearance that formed on the staff, one on the back end and two others at the head, encircling a growing orb of magical power.

"_Shoooot-to_!"

The orb exploded forward in a great pink beam, piercing the air like a grand arrow. It tore through the ranks without falter, smashing the messy ranks and scattering the rats all over. In one fell swoop, the entire legion of Skaven was disintegrated into dust.

"Alright! That was awesome, Nanoha-chan!" Naruto cheered, pumping his fist into the air.

"For once, I will agree," Chrono nodded, taking a moment to catch his breath. Nanoha's spell possessed more power than his Blaze Cannon! With this level of ability, she could very well become a powerful bombardment-type mage, given the time and the proper training… hmm. "For a novice, your magical power is impressive. You are almost as good as Scrya."

Yuuno smiled at the rare compliment. He had only gotten to know his master recently, but he learned quickly that Chrono Haraoun was not the type to mince his words. A queer urgent beeping noise, however, put his thoughts on hold, as he glanced down to look at his custom Auspex.

What he saw did not bode well at all.

"By the Empress! This can't be right at all!"

The boy's outburst brought Nanoha and Naruto to peer over his slim shoulders at the device, despite the fact that neither of them knew what it said. What they could tell though was that the Auspex was raising when one hell of a racket. Waves of motion seemed to rippling in from a particular direction, as digital meters and gauges began to rise dangerously to their thresholds.

"What is it that causes so much distress, Scrya?" Chrono asked, having not moved from his position at point.

"Th-There's something big coming this way, My Lord. It's-it's t-too big for the Auspex screen!" Yuuno looked up from the device to look at Chrono, his words dying in his throat. Following his eyes, Naruto and Nanoha looked up and they too gaped in horror.

"So, we will strike it down and… what is that you're staring at?" Chrono turned and looked at whatever the heck it was everyone else was staring at. "…Empress preserve us…"

It was more disgusting and more terrifying than he had imagined. Easily half the size of the expansive room, the monster was an amalgamation of literally thousands upon thousands of rats. Its stench was incredible, nearly visible in the _Gespenst Jager_'s light.

"What in the Warp is that?!"

_Legion._

They heard its awful voice in their ears and in their minds, a horrendous unearthly screech that rattled their bones and their psyches.

_I am Legion. For we are many. _

From all around them, more Skaven beasts appeared from all around, armed with crude but vicious weapons, and even strange cannon-like devices. They were surrounded from all around, with the Plague Tyrant before them in all its disgusting glory. This was not going to be pleasant at all.

_And you. You will be our meal!_

* * *

The sun was starting to set…

The fact that Naruto had not returned to the apartment gave Grey Knight Brother-Captain Gabriel little reason to worry. Ever since solidifying his friendship with the daughter of Shirou Takamachi (The Empress preserve him and his family), the boy's emotional stability had strengthened, and he had actually joined a sort of social group. Living on Holy Terra this long had taught Gabriel to, at the very least, allow some leeway before reacting with the holy might of the Grey Knights. It would be extremely embarrassing to smash into someone's home with Storm Bolters blazing and Nemesis Force Weapons crackling with power, only to find the boy and his friends sitting around a TV.

That had happened once before, back in Osaka. No one could explain why the Tobita red light district was so violently shot up. The Grey Knight vowed to never make such stupid overreactions again, as he had been made the laughing stock of the chapter for several months, and his name was still synonymous with brothels and "yippee-kai-yay mothafrakker!"

But, the fact that a Temporal Force Field suddenly formed around the entire city gave him great reason to worry, especially since he and his brothers had to actively resist being caught in the spell. What in the Empress's name was going on?

In the security of a Temporal Force Field, the ebb of time is drastically changed. This was so to mask the public view from the use of magic, and it was often deployed by sanctioned mages in case of a large-scale battle. To have one utilized to such a scale…

There was another sound that added to Gabriel's worry: the tell-tale roaring screech of Imperial engines ripping through the skies.

"_Ara ara_, Captain Gabriel? That force field was quite the surprise, wasn't it? How are you and your brothers? The melodious voice of… well… a certain Sister of Battle cut in suddenly through Gabriel's vox-caster, the Captain having shared his frequency with his new allies in order to improve communications and relations.

"Our sanctioned mages were working double time to deploy more TFF fields, after they detected the first one from the industrial zone at the city outskirts. So sorry, we couldn't spare a moment to warn you."

"Sister Dinah, always a pleasure. We are fine. I take it that is you and your sisters in the Valkyrie transport flying by?" the Grey Knight looked outside his window to see a black twin-engine aircraft soar through the skies.

"Indeed, Brother-Captain. Our magic sensors picked up an abnormally high concentration of magical and psychic energy gathering at the city sewage treatment plant, but I'm sure you and your brothers have already detected that with the advent of that force field. My sisters and I are moving in now to investigate, but I would not be against it should your squad join us. Naruto-chan should be there along with his friends."

Gabriel was about to reply, ready to state something about deployment options when Dinah called in again.

"Oh yes. If you look outside, I have a gift for you and your squad. I take it at least one of you knows how to operate it?"

Peeking out the front window, Gabriel was understandably surprised to see parked on the street an Imperial Rhino armored transport vehicle, decorated in the dark colors and holy symbols, like the Fleur-de-lis, of the _Adepta Sororitas_. While it was not as effective as a holy Land Raider or blessed daemonhunter Rhino, it would do well enough. At this rate, they would owe the good Sister quite a debt, one that the Grey Knights would loathe to forget. Still, the captain had a feeling the Sister Superior would be doing this for quite the while; having official Imperial support and resources, unlike his team, was quite the boon… and debt maker.

"Of course. Thank you, Sister; we will be along shortly. The Empress protects," Gabriel cut the communications line and turned to face his squad. They were all at the ready in the common room, resplendent in their ornate Aegis power armor and their weapons hungry for battle. Collecting his own weapon and sealing his helmet on, the Brother Captain gave his command.

"Brothers. We move _now_."

* * *

Author's Notes:

And there we have it. Another chapter down (after a catastrophic loss of muse, spring break, and plain ol' work), and another in the works; life goes on and I keep typing. Your reviews fuel the fire, so please do not hesitate to leave some feedback. Hitting that little button down there and leaving a message tells me that people want more, thus I will reciprocate. In regards to the folks asking me what other series I will be crossing over into this, you all will just have to wait. One never reveals his hand early, after all.

Until next time.

I'll take this time to thank my beta / partner / Governor-Militant James "Ray" Edwards. Despite my extreme slowness in getting this chapter out, he showed great mercy by not putting me on the firing line. Though now I have a Commissar staring over my shoulder, glaring at me and petting his laspistol.

Imperial Thought of the Day: _No man died in Her service died in vain._

* * *

**Accessing…**

**Time-Space Administration Bureau** - _Infinity Library_

Query…

Article: _Magi-Tech_

Magical Technology, often abbreviated as Magi-tech, is the backbone of technology in the Imperium. As its name suggests, it is a combination of magic and technology; doing so creates a product far superior to its original. The Tech-Priests of the _Adeptus Mechanicus_ are the grand authority of all things relating to technology in the Imperium, and magi-tech is indeed a significant part of this organization. So great, in fact, that a separate branch of the _Adeptus Mechanicus_ has been established to more effectively deal with the development and production of Magi-Tech. This particular branch works very closely with the Time Space Administration Bureau, since the greatest concentration of mages and adepts come from the Bureau.

The magical devices used by mages are common examples of magi-tech, used as focal points for spells and meditation. These devices range from simple Storage Devices to the more advanced Intelligent Devices, in which they possess complicated and sentient Machine Spirits that assist and guide their master. There are also mentions of Armed Devices and Unison Devices, but these examples have been long lost since the Heresy and no actual evidence has been found of the sort.

Another example of magi-tech is the Magic Auspex. This device is a modification of wargear commonly used by Imperial Space Marines to detect that which is unseen. In combination with magical components, the device can more accurately pinpoint objectives of magical nature, in addition of providing a wider range of information to the user.

Without the support of Magi-Tech, the Imperium of Man would not be as strong as it is today. However, it is assured that at this very moment, the skilled minds and hands of Tech-Priests are working hard to produce newer, better, and more effective examples of magic technology.

-- Yuuno Scrya, Chief Librarian of the Infinity Library, as revised in 1350.031.M42

* * *


	9. Chapter 9

* * *

Standard Disclaimer: The creative properties used in the development of this story are not owned by this author. Have fun figuring out which ones I've used. There are a few original characters; those are mine.

Surgeon General's Warning:

_Read at your own risk._

* * *

**Kara no Kyokai** The Borderline of/to Emptiness

In the Dark Future, there is only -- Magical! Lyrical! Naruto?

Verse 09:

_Jissen_ / Combat

A Naruto AU fanfic by Tempest Dynasty

* * *

The Valkyrie VTOL gunship arrived first on the scene, depositing a team of four Sisters of Battle, as it landed in the sewage treatment plant's parking lot. They quickly secured the perimeter, forming a rudimentary cordon to provide area security. The industrial zone was eerily quiet, a sure sign of the ambush to come, as they had all willingly walked into it. It was but a question of time before the trap was sprung, but could the Great Enemy actually waiting for more of the holy warriors of the Imperium to gather before setting about their slaughter? How foolish of them, for the only slaughter today would be in the blood of the mutant, the heretic, and the unclean.

Soon enough, the deep rumble of a Rhino armored transport, accompanied by the wailing shriek of the barbed wire fence being crushed indiscriminately, announced the arrival of the Grey Knights. The vehicle's lumbering approach was all too easy to pick out by its bobbing floodlights, though oddly making an effort to avoid the few scattered civilian POVs. Clearly, the driver was a bit more self-conscious than the average Space Marine, as he carefully brought the Rhino to heel beside the Valkyrie.

Between the ambient purrs and humming of the two vehicles, the seven Grey Knights marched off the rear-boarding ramp, with frightening confidence. They were in two single file columns lead by the chaplain in his black artificer armor and the captain off to his right in silver. Ordinary _Astartes_ would have balked at such "ceremony" in battle, but to the chamber militant of _Ordo Malleus_, such an act was a necessary test of faith.

Splitting up into their own formation along the perimeter formed by the Sister, no words passed between the two groups; they already knew what they had to do. Their mission was clear, their conviction resolute. The enemy was there, hiding somewhere around here to be precise, and they would purge them.

"Chaplain Uriel. A prayer, perhaps, before we enter the lair?" Gabriel was first to break the silence as they stood before the entrance to the facility, which is the visitor's center to be precise. It was an impressive facility to be sure, part industrial with rising smoke stacks from the processing plants and several gigantic septic tanks, married together with typical office buildings.

Only an _Ork_ would have the gall to think there was no ambush waiting here.

"Of course, Brother Captain."

The seven Grey Knights and four Sisters of Battle bowed their heads in reverence as Uriel spoke solemnly, focusing on his sacred Crozius Arcanum so that the holy God-Empress could hear their voices.

"_The battlefield calls for us_!"

"_We answer with our fury_," the Grey Knights responded.

"_The Great Enemy awaits us_!"

"_We will show no mercy_," this time, the Sisters answered.

"_We go to spread Her word_!"

"_For the Empress, we will cleanse this land, purge the taint, and kill the heretics_!" a grand chorus.

"_And so we pray_. _Amen_."

"_Amen_."

There was a bit of an argument to say who would get to take point per say to walk into the belly of the beast first. After all, it would be impossible for both squads to move abreast of each other in the tight corridors within, so somebody was going to have to take responsibility as the advance party and the rear guard. The Sisters, however, proved to be paragons of practicality as they immediately noticed the tallest of the Grey Knights in his Terminator armor; in fact, the only one among his brothers to wear such a precious artifact. He was picked naturally to advance ahead of the column with the good chaplain by his side, while the rest brought up the rear: the sisters attempting disperse themselves in combat priority amongst the brothers.

They were prepared for just about anything, but still what they saw utterly disgusted them. What was once a facility of pipes, people, and machinery was now a filthy hide that resembled the innards of a repulsive beast. Teeth, hair, claws, they all protruded from the walls and floors, and even the walls and floors, in ungainly color of mutant flesh, pulsated with unnatural rhythm. What were once pipes were now nauseating facsimiles of veins, arteries, even intestines; and yet, they quivered with a life that was wholly unnatural.

Without any electric lighting, the entire visitor's center was a disturbing pitch black, though this was remedied with torchlights attached to the daemonhunters' armors. Still, not all the darkness was revealed, a weakness that the Skaven abused rightly so. At the same time, the _Adeptus Astartes_ and _Adepta Sororitas_ were not at all like the children that came through earlier. No, these soldiers did not blink at the beasts' attacks; they did not flinch at their war cries. Fearless they were in the face of overwhelming numbers, as they systematically cleared each and every room, one by one in passing.

In the halls and passages, the Skaven screeched in fear and hate in response to the Grey Knights' presence, their holy auras and gothic chants of detestation drove the Swarm Legions back much like _Gespenst Jager_'s light. Only the larger rats could hope to resist the purging effect of the Knights' psychic purity, and even then, they found it difficult to land a blow or even aim properly. The Grey Knights were anathema to all things daemonic, thus making them perfect warriors against the Ruinous Powers.

Inevitably their passage was barred, surrounded by literally hundreds of Skaven warriors: some literally bursting forth from the ceiling and the walls. There so many that it was impossible to even count them, leaving only one true choice for the Imperium's finest.

"Strike them down with all your might!" Gabriel barked the order and charged headfirst into the swarm, his daemonhammer crackling with psychic energy. There was no mercy as the giant hammer thundered, slamming Skaven around and crushing their bodies with every blow. Like the Captain he was, his experience and psychic might guided the "_Daemonbane_" and his storm bolter.

In harmonious symphony, the Justicars Michael and Raphael fought back to back. Sword and halberd sliced through the darkness as easily as they sliced apart their foes. Truly, the fight was completely theirs as the duo purged their surroundings of filth and vermin, storm bolters spitting fire in accent.

As an Apothecary, Ramiel was in charge of ensuring his brothers' health and safety, as well as supporting them in combat. He fulfilled his purpose very well, especially with his latent mind. As the one of the more powerful psykers in his squad, Ramiel's eyes blazed brightly as he summoned his holy might to devastate their foes with a destructive psychic Smite. The air itself shimmered and flickered as a pure blessed light came crashing down upon a group of Skaven, tearing their minds asunder, boiling their blood, and flaying the flesh right off their bones.

"Brothers and Sisters! None can withstand our _faith_!" Chaplain Uriel roared as he held his Crozius Arcanum high, vibrant with his psychic might. Unlike the other Grey Knights, whom all possessed helmets that had knightly designs, Uriel's was that of a macabre skull. In his shout was a subtle psychic emission that stroked the chill of fear into those that heard him. Indeed, the Skaven before him cowered in his holy light and offered no resistance as he crushed them beneath his boots.

Shotgun pellets and crude weapons bounced harmlessly off the thick adamantine armor of Justicar Chamuel, the only Grey Knight among them in mighty Tactical Dreadnought Armor. As the tallest and physically strongest, the Terminator was armed to the teeth with a blessed Incinerator heavy flamer in his right hand, a potent psycannon on his left wrist, and his Nemesis Force axe ready in his left hand to deal with any foolish enough to come close.

Flitting in and out through the carnage, emerged another figure from the clothed seemingly in darkness. The glowing scythe of Justicar Ezrael tore through unsuspecting hordes of rat warriors, his weapon and glowing eyes being the only proof that he was even there. Such a sight was only fitting for the Angel of Death, and the only other brother clad in black power armor, an unusual disturbing sight, and moving swiftly through the ranks of the dead. With every swipe, more joined the fallen.

"I see why your squad has such a reputation, Captain Gabriel," Sister Superior Dinah nodded in respect and appreciation for their strength. "Now, allow my sisters and I to show you our strength!"

Eyes ablaze with golden light, Dinah unleashed a burst of holy bolter fire, not a single round missing its mark. Though she lacked the strength of a Space Marine, though her power armor was not as effective as her male allies, her aim was true and without error. Though her Mystic Eyes, she only saw the truth. When one got too close, it was met with a burst of fiery promethium from Dinah's combi-bolter. Around her, her team of three other Sisters dispersed nimbly, with confidence in their steps: no hesitation, no mercy.

Close by was the long black-haired Sister Kaspar, an archaic rifle in her lithe hands. While others sported a bolter or flamer weapon, Sister Kaspar wielded a strange but wholly unique long-barreled musket rifle. Muzzle flash glinted off her thin round glasses as she squeezed the trigger, aimed at a single charging rat. The bullet performed expectedly as it punched a clean hole through the beast's face and exploded out the back of its head. Inexplicably, the bullet veered in mid-flight to target another Skaven warrior, as if tracking it on its own accord. And even afterwards, no beast could stop the magic bullet, even as it tore through entire lines of giant rats and repeatedly peppering others. A chainsword was all she needed to deal with the close ones.

Combining the might of long-range interdiction with the power of close combat was Sister Reseda, a blonde woman with short hair and a massive rifle in her arms. It was beyond the power of a long-lasgun, beyond the power of an Exitus rifle, even! Red eyes peered down the giant weapon before it thundered loudly, a great bullet tearing free and ripping into a throng of rats. They were blown apart, scattered by the sheer force and vacuum of the bullet, and when a few Skaven got too close, they were quite literally flattened by the rifle's reinforced buttstock.

Advancing further into the lobby area, with the Ruinous Powers above on the higher floors, it was a chance at for the last of the sisters to show her own unique talents off…

Sister Dahlia was a younger girl with long orange hair tied into twin pigtails, held together by hairpieces with two bells on each side. Despite being one of the younger members of the team, she still carried an amazing weapon. At first, it did not seem like she had one, other than an elaborate jump pack that looked nothing like the ones the Space Marines or Sisters of Battle used.

Yet, as she ignited the jets and leap high into the air, its true form revealed itself. Detaching from her back, the pack's wings folded inwards while the entire thing straightened out, a handle-like protrusion coming forth from the back end. Grasping it in mid-air, Sister Dahlia came crashing down with what was now a grand powersword, cleaving right through an unfortunate Skaven below her.

She slashed horizontally, bisecting an entire line of soldiers in front of her. Bringing the sword back, the weapon began to change once again, the blades opening outward to reveal a rotary cannon hidden in the spine. Folding once more, the blades slammed into the ground as a sort of bipod while the assault cannon pointed forward.

**BRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAP!**

The four-barreled assault cannon spat a stream of solid slugs that ripped into the Skaven swarm, tearing them apart by sheer volume of fire. Any rat that somehow got close, however, was met with a super-high-temperature blast courtesy of an Inferno pistol in Dahlia's hands.

The smell of immolated rat was absolutely putrid.

Against the combined might of the Sisters of Battle and the Grey Knights, the Skaven managed to survive an impressive five point seven seconds (mostly due to sheer numbers). All that remained were smoldering bits and cooling corpses. If this was all there was to the lot of them, then the warriors of the Inquisition would be very much disappointed, as they surveyed what was left of the smoking lobby.

"How disgusting that the taint has already grown so deep," Michael spat, disappointed in the lateness in which they had detected this.

"Worry not of what has happened, Brother. Instead, look to stopping the corruption from spreading further and purifying it from our sacred home," Uriel soothed the swordsman.

"Brothers! I hear the song of battle!" Chamuel interrupted, pointing his Incinerator down in the direction of a pair double door, leading deeper presumably into the facility. Indeed, as they focused, they could hear already the echoing screeches of the Skaven and sounds of intense combat that awaited them beyond this welcoming party.

"Auspex show intense magical energy and high conzentrazion of psyker power furzer North. Mein Empress, zere iz a lot of zem, much more than 'ere zthroughout ze facility," Sister Kaspar's thick accent affirmed Chamuel's words, studying the small device before reattaching it to her belt.

"We have our objectives then," Captain Gabriel turned to face the gathered warriors, his daemonhammer humming audibly with anticipation. "Brothers and Sisters: here we must part. Secure the facility at all costs. Justicar Ezrael, you're with me! The Empress watch over us all."

The solemn reply was unanimous, and the warriors quickly dispersed into fire teams: the sword and the halberd, the chaplain and the axe, while the Angel of Death silently followed in the captain's shadow. This left the Apothecary without a partner, who in turn looked around futilely before attempting to quietly slink away.

"Brother Apothecary!" Sister Dahlia's call, however, caused him to freeze in place, no less than five feet from his starting point. They had spotted him…

"You cahn have the honour of accompanyin' us, Brother," Sister Reseda clamped a strong hand on the Apothecary's shoulder. Trying to sneak off on his own… how cute!

With a quiet giggle between the two, they left down another path, literally dragging the Grey Knight with them, leaving the widely smiling Kaspar and the Sister Superior to their own devices. They had known each other long enough to know that the former, a native born of the deathworld, _Krieg_, preferred to hunt her prey alone. On the other hand, their fearless leader acted as her mood suited, not that they would ever dare to call either of these lone wolves egocentric or whimsical.

"Did you find _him_ and the good children, _mein freund_?" Dinah asked her subordinate, tentatively. There was a far away look in her glowing golden eyes, as if she were observing someone else.

"_Doch_, _ja_," Kaspar offered the auspex, "zey ah furzer below zis facility."

"I thank you, it would only slow me down. I hope they can hold out until I get there. _The Empress protects_."

"_Ja_, _ze Empress protects_."

* * *

"_Blaze Cannon_!"

"_Divine Buster_!"

Their voices cried out as one, and twin magical blasts tore through the army of rats, scattering them as they exploded in a burst of pink and blue lights. Yet, even as the giant rants fell to their assault, hundreds more replaced their numbers. Naruto, Nanoha, Chrono, Yuuno, the four mages fought on with fervor like never before. No longer did they fight to defeat their foes, no, now they fought to survive!

"_Fafnir_!"

Severely outnumbered, overpowered by that giant Plague Tyrant, and with constant threat of what were identified as Warp Lightning Cannons ripping the air over their heads, this was no easy fight. Granted, the Skaven artillery quickly ripped apart the industrial area, a processing plant of some sort before they had arrived, into a real battlefield. There was plenty of burned out wreckage and slag to go around for everybody as cover at this point, while the enemy forced them to scramble blindly through the hellstorm.

Already the four had established a sort of squad tactics that capitalized on their strengths: Naruto in front to defend and push back any that dared to attack head one. Chrono and Nanoha occupied the flanks to give support fire and apply their magical attacks to all directions. Yuuno took up the back, healing his allies when necessary while focusing on defensive spells and the occasional chain whip. They had ended up in a different zone in their improvised retreat: their backs to another a wall, and in front of them a haphazard fortification of smoldering bodies and warp fire that rose higher and higher.

If only they could break a path to the Plague Tyrant, or if the Skaven forces could be pushed back for even a moment, they could target the "brain" and annihilate it! At least, this was their hope that the titanic amalgam of filth and Skaven flesh was the true master behind them all. However, the brain was fairly intelligent, that is enough to keep a constant entourage of cannon fodder between himself and the children, while occasionally hurling literal balls of swarming plague rats at them. Behind his bulk, following as best as they could through the rafter or on foot were Skaven gunners and the artillery crews.

"_Circle Protection_!" cried Yuuno, conjuring a protective circular seal to protect his master from the pesky Skaven still crawling about in the rafters above. Whew, that was close. That shotgun blast nearly got Master Chrono in the back!

But such plans did not seem possible against such an overwhelming force. Slowly, frighteningly, the childrens' strength was being whittled down, their concentration befuddled. Bit by bit, little by little, their hope dwindled away to join the darkness…

**DAKKA DAKKA DAKKA DAKKA DAKKA DAKKA!**

Oh, thank the Empress! The distant bark of Imperial bolters had never sounded so wonderful to their ears. And yet, it was oddly familiar to the children's ears. Déjà vu, even…

"Alright, the cavalry!" Naruto cheered, confidence surging anew through his blood. The Grey Knights were coming, and all they had to do was hold out just a little longer. He fought with renewed vigor, but the help they got…

_FOOOOOMMSSSH_!

The purifying flames of an Imperial flamer brightened the dark hazy horizon beyond the towering giant of rats and disease. Closer and closer, the flame drew, accompanied by the bark of bolter fire, as the Skaven in the rear support column shrieked in distress. Even the great Plague Tyrant paused in its relentless pursuit, looking back over its shoulder to see what has happening. His curiosity, however, did not go unnoticed by whoever was coming.

The unknown attacker's charge grew fiercer now, as resisting squads of Skaven were torn asunder and tossed about into the air, like child's toys. Gore and fur flying in showers of red and black, and then suddenly, the unseen assailant broke through the mobs of squirming bodies in an explosion of roaring promethium flame. Soaring over the mutants, using the heads of the living Skaven as stepping stones, their savior began to appear at last. Garbed in deep crimson robes and armor of black and silver adored with the holy regalia of the Inquisition, the longhaired figure approached with superfluous grace.

Golden eyes smoldered brightly in the poor light, before their savior somersaulted clear over the bewildered behemoth in a single bound, landing in the clearing around its proximity. Bolter fire erupted anew, as the holy warrior of the Imperium plowed straight through the forward ranks of Skaven, with a visibly glowing power sword in hand. The children were none to sit idly by now that their rescuer was so close, and the threat of the Plague Tyrant still looming over them. They fought with renewed vigor, and the son of Haraoun barked an order for the girl to target the silenced Skaven supporting artillery and gunnery positions, which were beginning to reorganize. He himself began to pelt the behemoth, with a flurry of destructive magical photons, to distract it.

A proud voice chanted aloud in High Gothic: "_O Holy Empress, I prithee for Divine Guidance: through my blade, guide my hand_…"

Impossibly so, it—no—**her **voice grew louder and louder with each syllable, amplified by means beyond science or magic. A shining white light erupted from amongst the center of the Skaven forward ranks, and the very foundations of the building reverberated as an unseen ethereal chorus broke out in song. The vermin shrieked and quivered in pain, their sniveling voices joining together in a cacophony; this warm, bedazzling light like poison to their very beings.

"…_and let Thy eternal light shine brightly, banish the shadows, and crush our foes! Speak through me, My Empress, and let my fury be your voice_! _**Rending Blast**_!"

With that decree, the gathered energies exploded outwards, vaporizing the forward Skaven lines outright in an instant. The Plague Tyrant howled in anger for the light had blinded him, causing the lesser creatures arrayed behind him to cower, and delay the arrival of fresh troops. The tide of battle had changed, and the moment of opportunity had come.

"Pardon the delay, friends!" chirped the mystery woman, in fluent Japanese no less, as she joined the shocked children in their improvised fighting position. Her chant a few moments ago had certainly been in the blessed tongue of the Imperium, marking her certainly as a servant of the Empress, but to know Japanese too?

Just who was this woman?

"Hold them off for a few, won't you?"

Wait a second… That wargear! She couldn't be… could she?

"I need to reload," she remarked cheerfully, stabbing her glowing power sword into the ground, before kneeling on one knee as if in prayer, "And then we can get right back to business in Her Glorious Name!"

Naruto stared with slackjawed fascination, as his brain began to put two and two together. Not only did he know what this woman was, he could have sworn he had met her before just a few days ago! …What was her name again, dammit?

"You heard her! Keep up the pressure!" barked Chrono, all business in a heartbeat, as he and Yuuno quickly reassumed their positions at the "wall". The changeling marking the cowering Skaven gunners for his master, who picked them off with homing magical swords he conjured forth. "Don't let them get the advantage, and you, _dobe_, you brief the girl and make sure she keeps picking them off!"

"H-Huh, what the—! You bastard, you called me a _dobe_ again!"

Nanoha was supremely confused at this point. Sure, the woman was obviously on their side, but her Gothic battle outfit and exotic looks was a different story altogether. On top of which, she was carrying a really big scary gun, and…. Oh, was that incense burning out of the lantern on her hip?

"_Anou_, who-?"

"Ack, uh, long story short: _Adepta Sororitas_, or The Sisters of Battle. Think, errr, like warrior Amazon Catholic nuns-yo! Militant arm of the Ecclesiarchy and _Ordo Hereticus_. I'll explain the rest later."

"B-But why are her eyes glow-?"

"A blessing from the God-Empress," explained the sister casually, before she rammed home a fresh magazine and pulled back the charging handle with an audible deadly click. Finished with her task, she rose once more and pulled her power sword free. "It's quite handy, you know?"

"What are you fools doing?" Chrono shouted back, picking off yet another rat, "_Dobe_, I told you to get… Ugh, there's more of them already?"

Sure enough, the Plague Tyrant had begun to recover, with a ferocious rallying cry, as fresh reinforcements poured in to take the place of the fallen. Skaven crews were scrambling for their Warp Lightning Cannons, while a new menace rush passed alongside diabolical Rat Ogres. They were different from the rabble of vermin assembled before to support the heavy hitters. Moving with discipline and purpose, they were well-armed and armored in black, accompanied by a proud bannerman that announced their name to all: Stormvermin, the elite warriors of the Skaven.

The Blue Breaker blanched at the warhost arrayed before him. He simply did not understand where these creatures were coming from! They were not fearless or immortal, but by the Empress, they just kept coming back for more. He could easily dispatch this newest lot with his secret "Trump Card" but that would jeopardize his entire operation by leaving him weak and vulnerable.

Granted, he could trust Yuuno to organize a retreat, but those two stubborn civilians would never listen to good reason. They had a Sister of Battle with them, and the miracle just now must have been a result of her faith, but even divine lightning could not strike twice could it?

"Good, now is our chance to take down the big one," declared the Sororitas confidently, much to everyone's speechless shock.

Flabbergasted, Chrono was the first to recover, "Sister, have you lost your mind? We have two civilian conscripts with us. They'd be ripped apart if we charged into that slaughterhouse like this!"

"Master Chrono, you can't be serious! We'll be gunned by their heavy weapons before we even get close," protested Yuuno with a helpless expression.

"Don't worry about Naruto-chan and Takamachi-kun; they'll be just fine. Besides, I still have a few more miracles up my sleeve."

"What! How do you know the _dobe_ and the girl's names? Come to think of it, who are you and who authorized you to even be here?!"

"We can settle that later, Son of Haraoun. They come."

"Oh, Warp be damned! _Blaze Cannon_!"

An immense jet of roaring flame erupted promptly from the head of Chrono's staff, stopping the spearhead of the Skaven charge dead cold just twenty yards away. The Blue Breaker then directed his destroying flame at their flanks, sweeping back and forth to create a firewall in an effort to deter any advance. Choking black smoke rose into the air, smelling of rotten filth from Skaven flesh, but such a delaying tactic reduced the power of his flame, and the larger creatures thundered forth along with the surviving Stormvermin.

"_Chain Bind_!" Yuuno cried out, whipping out his magical chains once more. "Naruto-san, Nanoha-san, please help! Our fate is in the Sister Superior's hands now."

Considering now was an extremely inappropriate moment to gawk, the young duo quickly assumed their duties at the line. The killing ground was awash with the dead in minutes. Whipping magical chains and blasts of pink beams destroyed all comers with desperate ferocity, backed by the roaring jet of flame that burned the bodies to ashes. Any Skaven unfortunate enough to make it to the parapet was promptly sent sailing back to his doom by a fiery fist.

"Hold the line! Empress damn you, I'll kill you dogs myself if I see any cowardice!"

The Sister holstered her bolter, and drew her power sword with both hands, holding it high above her, as she began to chant anew.

"_Auuuu_…! There's so many!"

Unspeakable blasts of screaming black lightning roared overhead, ripping through the wall of flame.

"Master: the cannons!"

Green showers of infernal warp fire and debris began to rain down right on top of their heads from the destroyed rafters and ceiling, as they began to take sporadic. As long as the wall of flame lasted, which provided an additional veil of smoke; they ought to be sufficiently protected. However, it was a question of time before their luck ran out and a lucky shot finally slammed into their position.

"This is insane-yo!"

Trudging through the firewall the towering Plague Tyrant came, the dispersed flames hardly affecting him at all. It was impossible. There was no way they could hold him off and the other Skaven as well, and to focus their firepower solely on him would be a death sentence. However, either way they were doomed at this rate!

"_O Beloved Empress_, _I prithee grant me a miracle_!"

Once more, that holy light emanated forth from the Sister Superior, her power sword a virtual shining star that devoured the darkness. The air had begun to churn, a majestic tempest building power around her.

"_Blades of wind, shear the threads that bind the unclean, the mutant, and the heretic from flesh and spirit_! _Howl_, _**Severing Wind**_!"

The aria complete, blades of white wind exploded outwards in a flash, decimating the Skaven ranks utterly. None were spared: through armor, through hate, through fear, through flesh and bone; they were all cut down to the last vermin. In the awesome aftermath, all that was left were the dead, the dying, and the Plague Tyrant himself, wounded grievously yet the damage was already beginning to heal.

Chrono was not about to let this big chance slip by, as he promptly leapt over the improvised parapet. The Blue Breaker charged across the ashen ground fearlessly, bashing aside anything still living that stood in his path. He was bellowing a fierce war cry loudly at the top of his lungs, just like a real Imperial Guard commissar:

"Come on, you dogs: **Follow **_**ME**_, and stop for no one! _For the Imperium_, **CHARGE**!"

Perhaps, he had really lost it this time.

"Come, friends; we must destroy the main body! It will surely release its hold over the rest of the vermin!" Yuuno called out to the rest, whipping his magical chains to cut down any remaining Skaven survivors as he followed after his master.

On second thought, maybe both Yuuno and Chrono had lost it.

"You heard the young men; let's go!" Dinah cheered happily, leaping over the fortification as well to join the sanctioned mages.

At this point, Naruto himself was all fired up and gave a rowdy whoop, before scrambling after the trio to join them. Nanoha, at a loss for words, found herself bringing up the rear to cover the assault of "my friend and those people gone crazy". Purifying flame, bolter fire, magic missiles, and magical beam blasts tore into the giant Plague Tyrant, inciting constant screams of pain and agony. At the same time, every wound was healed almost immediately, bringing them no closer to victory than they had when they first arrived.

This called for a new strategy.

Nodding to each other, Yuuno and Chrono seemed to read each other's mind as they called out their spells.

"_Struggle Bind_!"

"_Chain Bind_!"

Blue and green luminescent chains shot forth to bind Tyrant's limbs to its body. Pulling strongly, the monster was forced to its knees and to a vulnerable position. Punishment divine came swift and sudden, as the Blue Breaker used his remaining hand holding onto his staff to dispense another jet of flame into the monstrosity. Catching on instinctively, the Battle Sister unloaded a fresh symphony of bolter fire with extreme prejudice, and not one to be left out, Naruto joined the fray as well, attacking from a different flank to avoid friendly fire. The great beast now was effectively immobilized, focusing solely on just regenerating the sickening wounds it was suffering relentlessly.

At last, the decisive moment of the battle had come!

"Blast it now, girl! Seal the beast away!" Chrono called out. He did not like to admit it, but Nanoha's Divine Buster was more effective than any of his spells in this situation, and not to mention, she could likely seal Jewel Seed with the same attack.

"H-_Hai_!" Nanoha took aim with Raising Heart at the behemoth's head, an orb of energy gathering rapidly at her device's tip.

As the three forwards' attentions was all focused on "distracting" the Plague Tyrant, none of them noticed a single Skaven rat, bloodied and in its death throes, struggle to climb up on one of the Warp Lightning Cannons. With its last breath, it collapsed upon the firing mechanism, unleashing one final blast of corrupting energy. The mysterious Battle Sister, reacting by training and instinct, sensed the disturbance and flung herself aside in time to dodge. Yuuno and Chrono moved as well, having seen the attack coming. However, one was unable to react in time…

Focused solely on obliterating the Plague Tyrant, Nanoha did not see the arc of Warp Lightning until it was too late.

"**NANOHA-CHAN!**"

Frozen, Naruto could only watch as his friend was struck by the daemonic warp lightning strike, punching right through her auto-Protection spell and striking her dead in the chest. Horror dawned upon him as her Barrier Jacket exploded in a shower of glowing pink shards, her clothes tearing asunder. There was nothing to stop her as her body flew through the murky air and slammed into noisily into a huge pipe. So powerful was the force behind her flight that it left a sizeable dent in the metal, followed by the sickening thump of her limp body hitting the filthy ground.

Dear Empress, _**no**_!

His heartbeat thundered in his ears.

_Nanoha-chan…_

Pounding, crashing, roaring.

_He had failed Nanoha-chan AGAIN._

Roaring in fury, hate, and indignation.

T_hat daemon hurt her. That daemon almost killed her. That monster. That **garbage**. That _**filth**

Roaring in his soul.

**YOU WOULD ALLOW INSOLENCE FROM SUCH GARBAGE? PATHETIC.**

Who…? Who was it that spoke?

**YOUR FAILURE IS BECAUSE OF YOUR WEAKNESS.**

Weakness… he was weak…

_Boy, do not trust those words! It will draw you into darkness!_

Er…Ergo Proxy?

**MEWLINGS OF A FORGOTTEN RELIC: IGNORE IT. I ASK OF YOU, DO YOU WANT STRENGTH? POWER?**

_Do you want damn yourself?!_

**DO YOU WANT POWER, BOY? DO YOU WANT THE POWER TO DESTROY YOUR ENEMIES AND FLAY THE FLESH FROM THEIR BONES? TO CRUSH THEM UTTERLY AND AVENGE YOUR FRIEND?**

Power… Yes… I want power!

_Boy, I'm warning you here, this is not a decision to be made lightly! It could very well brand you a heretic!_

I don't care! The power! The power to crush them all! CLEANSE! _PURGE!_ **KILL! **_**I WANT IT!**_

_Che. Fine. But be aware of what your decision, boy. There will be repercussions._

**DESTROY THIS HERESY WITH MY POWER: THE POWER OF THE WARP!**

Suddenly, a great explosion of visible light and psychic power erupted in a giant shockwave. Such was the awesome, terrifying power that even the Grey Knights and Sisters of Battle scattered elsewhere across the facility paused in their righteous duty!

Armored helmets and bewildered faces swiveled about in alarm to see what had happened, before the shockwave came ripping through their areas as well. Miraculously, they were unharmed, but all around them, the mutant rats dropped dead en masse, disintegrating into ash as if their souls had been stripped from their bodies in an instant. Not only that, the taint of Chaos and the dark terrors manifested receded seemingly in flight.

By the Empress, what had just happened? Was that awesome power just now the infamous might of the legendary Daemon Lord? Impossible!

Back at the momentous scene, Naruto was bathed in a hazy red aura. The flames of the _Gespenst Jager_ converged all over his armor once more, streaks of red visible against white. The pure blue-white fires mixed with furious red, bursting away to reveal armor anew. From shining silver into gleaming gold, Naruto's armor had transformed: midnight blue accents and trims decorated the elegant armor, imparting a feel of nobility and aristocracy. It was definitely of much higher quality, beyond any blacksmith's forge. The robes around his waist had become a rich crimson, further imparting the look of royalty.

And there he stood, once again a proud and defiant figure, blond hair spiked backwards neatly. What had been a knight was now a king, a lord of his world. Slitted red eyes glared hatefully at the Plague Tyrant, his baleful gaze unflinching at the horrific beast. The look could be described as hateful, sinister, and menacing.

"Disgusting filth! Vermin like you have no right to live!" Naruto's voice thundered mightily through the plant, the loathing in his tone so thick it choked the very air. His tone was supremely confident, arrogant, even. The atmosphere around him crackled with raw power, bolts of white lightning dancing around his golden armor.

Roaring in response, the Plague Tyrant shattered the magical chains binding it with a burst of unholy strength. Rearing its massive arm back, it prepared to strike down the puny human before it.

"You dare oppose me?! I will not allow it," Naruto's fiery glare burned fiercely into the beast's eyes, a gaze of flame that caused the Plague Tyrant to hesitate. In that one moment, its fate was sealed. "Now, witness your _**doom**_!"

The very air shuddered as a wave of pure psychic energy erupted from Naruto's fingertips as he brought his hand forward, smashing into the mass of rats and ripping them apart as if a great bomb had been left under them. The Plague Tyrant let out a great wailed as the blast rippled through its amorphous body, tearing the rats apart as the warp-manifested tore into it. Its presence seemed to shimmer and flicker, before finally aura encompassing its body was torn away completely.

No longer able to hold its form, the monster fell apart, individual rats falling away from it in crumbling masses. With the destruction of the "core," the taint of Chaos faded away, much of the place returning to its original uncorrupted form. How fortunately they were that none of it was permanent! The rats, far too corrupted by daemonic energies, screeched as they lost their source of power, and soon disintegrated into ash as the purifying energies of the _Gespenst Jager_ dispersed through the air.

"Hah-hahahah! _Tremble_. _Cower_. **Fear**! Behold the power of, _gaghk_!" the boy rasped out as his legs gave away abruptly, collapsing noisily to the ground; all his energy seemed to disappear at once. "I will, _ugh_, suffer no -- insolence!"

With the fading of his aura, so did the red-streaked flames, the fires of the _Gespenst Jager_ returning to their original blue-white. With a final flare, Naruto's golden armor was returned to its silver state, finally dissolving back into his school uniform. As the last bits of fire died out, all that was left was an unconscious boy sprawled on the dirty floor.

And lo, could Chrono Clyde Haraoun, Yuuno Scrya, and the Sister Superior only stare in awe, as the sole witnesses to this event. Unbeknownst to them, a little creature, virtually insignificant, clad in red robes and a golden crown, clutching a glowing blue jewel in his tiny arms, was making good on his escape off the scene…

* * *

_Squeak_! _Squeak_-_squeak_!

Unacceptable. Preposterous. Absurd!

He had been defeated.

Defeated!

He, the State! The Grand White Prince of Mice and Men!

How? How could he have been beaten!

_Squeak-squeak-squeak_!

Revenge. He would have his revenge for this against the humans! Humans. They would pay!

_Squ_……….._Squeak_?

Huh? What's going? Why was he not moving forward? Huh? What? Who are you? Gyah!

Oh, no…

_No_.

Teeth! Lots of teeth!

No!

Please, anything but that!

_Squeeeeeaaaaaakkkkkkk_...!

* * *

It was some time later that night before the warriors of the Imperium congregated together. The battle just now was hardly the toughest challenge they had ever faced, but the air was thick and solemn as they waited at their staging area in the parking lot. Tonight, they had all experienced something far more insidious and disturbing than the presence of Chaos here, brought into the world by the tainted Jewel Seeds. Something terrible that was thought to be sealed away forever had awakened tonight for a moment, and its awesome power had been enough to leave a bittersweet aftertaste in their mouths.

This victory felt hollow.

Alas, there was one among their number who was still missing, and though the Captain of the Grey Knights hid his doubts well, he was growing increasingly agitated. It did not help the Sisters present had not even bothered to hail their Sister Superior over the vox-caster, and her absence was worrying him. The enemies of the Imperium this night were far too weak to even be a threat to the holy warriors of the Inquisition, so what was it that could holding up Sister Dinah?

Was it the children? Or worse yet, the Daemonhost? Had something so awful happened that they would be forced no less to render the greatest mercy possible to a devout servant of the God-Empress?

Oh, how he prayed that his fears would not manifest into reality, but they had no choice but to wait. He would have to trust in the faith of the Sisters, and for a good hour, they waited to no avail when it finally happened. Here came the approach of boot-clad footsteps, marching together: three in total. One was straggling but still moving with purpose, faltering briefly as if limping, but that was quickly drowned out by a persistent scraping noise, like someone being dragged along the pavement.

The first to come into view was none other than the Sister Superior Dinah, carrying something in her arms that was clearly not a boltgun. In fact, it was human, a young girl clothed in rags of white that must have none other than Nanoha Takamichi, much to the Captain's private chagrin. It seemed his night was about to get a whole lot more unpleasant.

Following behind her was a blonde-haired and green-eyed boy, who was battle worn and weary, but admirably hiding his grueling fatigue. This boy, too, was familiar to the Captain as young Yuuno Scrya. If he was here, then must mean a very unlikable fellow had to be here as well. Still, such dry sentiments could not prepare him for the fierce sight of the said unlikable fellow in blue trudging right ahead of Sister Dinah.

Commander Chrono Clyde Haraoun was dragging a limp blonde-haired figure by the nape of his shirt and blazer. Palpable waves of murderous intent rolled of his body, an astonishing aura for a young man of his age, surprising even the battle-hardened warriors of the Inquisition. His expression was inexplicable, his dark blue eyes like oceans of fire, filled with hate and revulsion, as he hurled the unconscious form of Naruto Uzumaki at their feet.

_**Thud**_.

"What the hell was that?!" Chrono screamed, unable to hold his indignation any longer, pointing an accusing finger at the passing golden-eyed Sister. The woman was not even paying the slightest attention to him. Wordlessly, she handed off her own charge into the care of the Apothecary, who snapped out of his reverie at the sight of unconscious girl in her arms. "That use of the Warp is undeniable and unsanctioned! How could you allow such an act of heresy to go through?!"

"I will agree that the sudden manipulation of the Warp is something that requires our immediate attention, rest assured," Gabriel interjected with a sigh, recovering from his own speechless surprise. He was glad that the battle was over, but he really did not want to deal with this newest mess so soon. In fact, he would prefer to deal with the drama and politics tomorrow, as tonight's labor was still not finished.

But even so, he found himself reluctantly siding with Sister Dinah, as they both seemed to share a similar interest in the Daemonhost. "However, do not go about demanding things of us, Commander Chrono Haraoun. You have no command over _any_ of us."

"Captain Gabriel, you weren't there! If you had seen it with your own two eyes, you would have known that that was sheer proof that the boy is out of control! The Daemon Lord still lives within him, and every moment he is allowed to live gives that monster opportunity of taking control!"

O Empress, grant him patience, the damned heir of House Haraoun was mad as hell! He was honestly starting to lose a lot of respect for the_ Blue Breaker_. Yes, he had to admit the boy had a fine pedigree and had accomplished much with the talents the Empress had seen fit to gift him with in his blood…

But how did this enraged raving fool in front of him defeat the Prince of the Black Sun on Necromunda, honestly? The foul Daemon Prince would have surely turned his own rage against him. But that did not make any sense either; in fact, it would be contrary to the Blue Breaker's reputation. Ugh, just what was it that was aggravating the boy so much?

Such behavior was unbecoming of such a fine servant of the Empress.

"How do you even know that is truly the boy named Naruto, and not the Kyuubi?! Are you Grey Knights so incompetent that you can't even kill a single boy? Better yet, are you going to tolerate the betrayal, the _blasphemy_, the _**heresy**_ of this Sister Superior who stood by and did nothing as…!"

"Stupid boy, did you not realize that it was he that saved us all!" Sister Dinah broke in suddenly, her eyes still glowing a baleful gold. She was starting not to like this boy at all. Whatever respect he had earned from her through his recent performance in battle and his stellar reputation was going straight down the drain.

"Without his intervention, the battle would have been drawn out for much longer! We do not have infinite ammunition, magic boy, and who knows how much worse the girl could have been injured! Are you so blinded by your mission that you cannot see your allies?!"

How dare he exhibit such an arrogant tone and disrespect, especially against a Brother-Captain of the Grey Knights! Worse yet, the audacious little runt had the nerve to accuse **her** of heresy!

"_Sororitas_ bitch! Do you and your sisters even realize how dangerous he is?! I don't think any of you do!"

"Losing control once means nothing," Dinah hissed back, just barely resisting her strong urges to just deck the insolent boy. "Only the Empress is that perfect. What are _**you**_ implying, _boy_?"

Oh by the Throne, now those were fighting words! The Sister Superior and the Sanctioned Magi squared off instantly against each other with acetic glares, neither budging an inch nor giving quarter. The tension in the air was positively electric that even the gathered Battle Sisters and Grey Knights gave a wide berth, so as not to get involved themselves in the imminent fight.

"Both of you be silent!" Gabriel crushed the argument before it could get any worse, the authority in his voice so strong it was no wonder why he was a Captain. As the two turned their attentions to him, they could only look into his helmet's glowing eyes. "The battle is over; there is absolutely no need for further conflict! Do not sully the name of the Empress and your organizations by fighting amongst yourselves."

His stern tone bore no further argument as he stepped over to the unconscious Nanoha. Oh, how miserable the girl seemed, laying there in blissful unconsciousness and her clothes ruined beyond repair. Thank the Empress she was not more adversely injured, but still, the Grey Knights had failed tonight. Though the daemon was banished and the taint cleansed, they were unable to protect precious human life.

"How is she, Brother Ramiel?"

The Apothecary gave the girl one final look-over before standing to face his leader, "She is fine. Her defensive shield and Barrier Jacket operated as it should and protected her from much of the blow. However, I do not believe she will awaken until the morning. I have administered a simple painkiller and common anti-inflammatory medicines, so that her awakening will not be too taxing."

"Thank you, Brother," the Captain dropped to one knee and carefully picked the girl up. She was so light, barely registering on his power armor's servos. Looking at her now, so tranquil and at peace despite the battle moments before, Gabriel was reminded just what he was protecting.

Had he forgotten after so long without action? This would not do.

"Brother-Captain, what are your orders now?"

Ah. Right. He could not forget his duties either.

"Chaplain Uriel, please take the Daemonhost back to his apartment. The rest of you, assist the Sisters in destroying whatever remnants are left. _Exterminatus Extremus_. I will return the girl to her home and deal with a man most frightening."

"Who would that be?" Ramiel asked out of rare curiosity. It was not every day he got to hear the indomitable Brother Captain associate the word "frightening" with _any _man for that matter.

"Her father."

* * *

Author's Notes:

And there we have it. Another chapter down and another in the works; life goes on and I keep typing. Your reviews fuel the fire, so please do not hesitate to leave some feedback. Hitting that little button down there and leaving a message tells me that people want more, thus I will reciprocate. In regards to the folks asking me what other series I will be crossing over into this, you all will just have to wait. One never reveals his hand early, after all.

Until next time.

I'll take this time to thank my beta / partner / James "Ray" Edwards. His work and assistance is highly appreciated, and I probably wouldn't have gotten this far without him. I will also take this moment to direct you to his current story: _An Idiot's Guide to Nindo_. It is an epic story spanning dimensions, universes, and features many series. A warning, however: it is not for the faint of heart.

Imperial Thought of the Day: _Prayer cleanses the soul, but pain cleanses the body._

* * *

**Accessing…**

**Time-Space Administration Bureau** - _Infinity Library_

Query…

Article: _Adepta Sororitas_ -- _Sisters of Battle_

Advanced Search: _Order of the Black Barrel_

The _Adepta Sororitas_, also known as the Sisterhood or the Sisters of Battle, are the Chamber Militant of the _Ordo Hereticus_. They are most famous as witch hunters and as women of faith that cares for the citizens of the Imperium. Due to events within the Imperial government, it was declared that men within the Ecclesiarchy were forbidden arms, but there were no provisions for women. Thus, the _Adepta Sororitas_ was born to serve the Empress. Whether called for by Inquisitors or the Ecclesiarchy, they are steadfast in faith and fire.

They are given weapons and equipment similar to those available to their Space Marine brethren, even the hallowed power armor synonymous with the _Adeptus Astartes_. However, as the Sisters are ordinary humans of faith, they cannot use the power armor to the same degree of control as Space Marines. The Sisters do show a preference for flame-based weaponry like flamers and Melta-weapons for their purifying affect. The _Adepta Sororitas_, at their very core, are separated into various Orders scattered throughout the galaxy.

The Order of the Black Barrel is one such Order. These sisters search for the holy relic known as the Black Barrel, an immensely powerful rifle whose power is said to greatly exceed even that of Empress-class Titans. It was believed that the Empress herself used this weapon, but it was lost long ago. Clothed in the colors of black, silver, and scarlet, the sisters of this Order have been noted by Inquisitors to possess unique but very useful traits, resulting in closer scrutiny by the Inquisition.

Regardless of these mutations, however, the sisters show a great aptitude for virtually every form of small arms, man-made or alien. It is not uncommon to see a force of Black Barrel battle sisters charge into battle wielding weapons more closely attributed to their superhuman male counterparts: the Space Marines. Such examples of weapons include assault cannons, lascannons, and missile launchers, in addition to their usual array. The strangest sights are their occasional use of Xenos weaponry such as Eldar shuriken catapults and Tau pulse rifles.

The Order also shows close ties with the _Adeptus Mechanicus_, various Space Marine Chapters, and even daemonhunters, as shown with the gifts of Incinerator heavy flamers to the Order's armories. There are even rumors that the Order of the Black Barrel deals with Xenos for weapons technology and assistance in their search, but no evidence of this has been proven; all alien weapons were recovered from the dead. Despite it all, the Order of the Black Barrel is a prominent fighting force in combating the mutant, the alien, and the heretic.

-- Yuuno Scrya, Chief Librarian of the Infinity Library, as revised in 1351.031.M42 (May the Light of the Empress Shine Forever Bright).

* * *


	10. Chapter 10

* * *

Standard Disclaimer: The creative properties used in the development of this story are not owned by this author. Have fun figuring out which ones I've used. There are a few original characters; those are mine.

Surgeon General's Warning:

_Read at your own risk._

**Kara no Kyokai** The Borderline of/to Emptiness

In the Dark Future, there is only -- Magical! Lyrical! Naruto?

Verse 10:

_Kangan_ / ashamed…

A Naruto AU fanfic by Tempest Dynasty

* * *

Shirou Takamachi had a great secret. It was not one so dark that it would damn him and his family, or one so terrible that it tortured his soul. No, it was nothing that terrible. Rather, it was merely a fact about him that virtually no one on the planet knew about.

His secret was that he was not from Earth.

Fifty years ago, he was still a traveler of space, captain of a fast ship that explored the cosmos for new planets and alien species. Employed by the Imperium, his mission was to find new planets and new alien species, and then, determine whether or not the aliens are worthy of the Empress's light. If so, then he would make contact and establish ties; if they were unworthy, however, the contingent of soldiers under his command would purge the scum from existence. Sometimes, Shirou would be leading a multitude of ships, containing colonists and soldiers. Exploration, immigration, and investigation: thus was the life of a Rogue Trader.

Of course, he had gotten his hands on a much prized and rare Life Extending Agent early in his travels or he would have been old and grey before he hit the jackpot; the big one that would make a man of legend. And boy, what a jackpot it was indeed!

Some years down the road, his explorations found the greatest discovery since the days when the Empress still walked among men. He had detected a system of planets orbiting a yellow star, and following his mission, stealthily entered and began examining the system. It consisted of eight planetary bodies of significant size, with a number of "dwarf" planets orbiting on the outermost fringes.

There was nothing but disappointment as Shirou and his crew scanned the first few planets they came across. This task took the longest, as they had to approach each planet individually; a time-consuming job since the orbits were not exactly close to each other. All the dwarf planets were only of rock and frozen gases, and thusly were ignored. Hope sprang as the larger planets were examined, but it was quickly banished at the results: gas giants of methane, hydrogen, helium, nitrogen, with absolutely no signs life. That large one with the rings did look amazing, and that gigantic gas planet with a large red storm was just as impressive. It would have been even better had there been life, however.

Ignoring the urge to simply leave the system, Shirou pressed his crew onwards deeper into the system. It would be warmer closer to the sun, thus a better chance for life. Passing a sort of asteroid belt, the explorers approached a planet of iron rust, and while it seemed to support life at some point, it did not seem possible at the moment.

But… what's this? The next planet was perfect for life! Contained atmosphere, water oceans, warm temperatures, there was definitely something alive down there. And yet… it seemed so familiar.

Oh sweet Empress. Could it be? Could it possibly be? Was this an illusion of the eyes, spawned from being in space and traveling the Immaterium for too long? No… This could not be trickery. This was the real deal. The planet matched every sacred record the ship had of their home world.

First, they whispered with hushed breaths of awe. Murmurs became louder, a crescendo of ecstasy that spread like wildfire throughout the entire ship, and soon, the clamor was as great as thunderous battlefields.

They had discovered a place exactly like Holy Terra. In fact, the entire system was just like the Sol system! At the same time, the level of development of the system seemed far inferior to their home. Mars did not even have a single forge! It was if they had all gone back in time, long before the Advent of the Empress, before the Dark Ages! The crew even wondered if recorded history went back even further…?

Despite the frenzied desire of their communications psyker to spread the news all over the galaxy, Shirou calmed his crew and simply made contact with Segmatum Command. With a smooth voice and calm tone, he reported his findings and requested that someone come to investigate this… anomaly. Expectedly, the officers of Segmatum Command, and then the Adminastratum, accused him of the greatest lies and forbidden heresy. Still, they sent Inquisitors to investigate the findings. When they arrived, the ecstatic men quickly forgave Shirou.

At the same time, he as confused as the others as to why another Terra existed. Was this an illusion forged by the devious Eldar? Or perhaps it was a false icon created by foul traitors and heretics? There was also the fact that this place was indeed a holy land touched by the light of the Empress, and as such, should be revered and protected. The Inquisitors in charge of the investigation could give no real answer, and instead, declared that further investigation would be needed.

In the meantime, the planet was named Mother Terra, in honor of its possible holiness and resemblance to their home world. Word of the discovery was allowed to carefully spread through the Imperium, that a sacred planet touched by the Empress was discovered. Before anyone could travel to the place, however, the High Lords of Terra decreed that the planet was not be disturbed by the machinations of the Imperium and to allow the inhabitants there to live in peace. The reasoning behind this was largely unknown, merely attributed to the great wisdom of the Empress, and no one dared to challenge the ruling.

But the Solar System still had to be protected! The threat of traitors, heretics and aliens was still a great threat, and now that the discovery of Mother Terra is widespread, no doubt there would be attempts to taint the system. As such, secret warriors of the Inquisition were stationed around the system as sentries, with massive battle fleets and Space Marine Chapters waiting at the system's fringes, ready to deploy at a moment's notice. To avoid being detected by Earth's scanners, scramblers and stealth technology were deployed to redirect scanner signals.

For his discovery, Shirou was given the greatest honors: not only was he elevated to a high noble, he alone was allowed to retire and live (discretely) on their holy home. Swearing oaths of silence backed with punishments of great suffering, Shirou settled down in a peaceful, ever growing land. As for his crew, they were given lesser, but still marvelous awards.

Despite his great secret, Shirou Takamachi had lived on this holy planet in peace and quiet. He learned to live like a contemporary Terran, burying his Imperial habits and adopting the culture of the local populace. Japanese was indeed a difficult language to master, since it was wholly different from the Gothic he was used to, but he made due.

Earth was indeed the paradise he had grown to know it, and now with his retirement, could enjoy it to the fullest. He met an amazing woman, Momoko Kuzuryu, and married her. Together, they produced three strong children: two daughters and a son, whom he was all very proud of, and established a very successful café. Since the, everything had simply gone so well. Yes, Heaven was indeed a place on Earth…

Though it was pretty annoying when people knocked on the door so late at night, not to mention he was still waiting for his wayward daughter to return. Momoko, Empress bless that woman, had been worried sick. It took every trick in the dandy book of suave to convince her to retire to bed.

Everyone else was asleep, and in addition, he had to stay up and check the budget too. Grumbling to himself, Shirou threw on a bathrobe over his pajamas and stalked to his front door, ready to rip into whoever it was disturbing his peace.

Oh, and if it was his wayward daughter, he would hug her warmly so before giving her a good pinch to the ear for worrying them all sick. It had been a pain to act completely cool in front of her elder brother and sister that everything was all right at dinner. Thank the Throne, Momoko had gone along with his act, so as to not arouse further suspicion.

Empress knows his elder children were just like his wife when they first met and were ready to tear apart all of Yokohama City just to find Nanoha. She had better have a good explanation too for being out so late, especially with the present string of disturbing homicides and disappearances plaguing the city. Now, to exact his wrath upon whatever addle-minded bugger who was bothering him at this unholy hour at night!

Whatever it was he was going to say; the words died in his throat at the sight of his youngest daughter, carried in the arms of a man clad in gleaming baroque silver power armor. It was two things he had hoped never to see, much less at the same time: dear Nanoha, hurt, and an Imperial Space Marine.

"Lord Shirou Takamachi, honored servant of the Holy Empress, I am Captain Gabriel of the Grey Knights, and I come here to humbly beg thee forgiveness," the armor-clad giant rumbled as he dropped to a kneel, his helmet's vox-caster imparting a mechanical quality to his voice. "For not only do I threaten your secrecy, I bring terrible news and your child wronged."

Shirou did not have to dig for the proper words in High Gothic, finding it VERY hard not to begin cursing at the Space Marine. Had he actually voiced his current thoughts, even the Guardsmen of the deathworld Catachan would blush. Instead, he focused his rage into his voice and hissed out:

"Give _her_ to _**me**_. **Go** to the dojo out back and wait for me there."

"As you wish," it was indeed a strange sight: a proud member of the _Adeptus Astartes_ kowtowing to a mere human, but Gabriel had every reason to be humble. Gently, Gabriel passed on the unconscious form of Nanoha to her father before stepping off into the shadows. For such a giant person encased in heavy armor, his steps were amazingly quiet.

Nanoha… she did not look that injured. In every way, she seemed to simply be asleep. Not a single scratch marred her fair skin, not a single strand of hair mussed up. She was a quiet angel, sleeping soundly in his arms. The only things that were wrong were the bruises, her school uniform a complete wreck, and even her beloved ribbons were no more than burnt fraying threads.

What had happened to his little girl? the thought came to his mind, as he give her a quick change of clothes and discarded the refuse in a separate paper bag to be incinerated later.

Tucking Nanoha into bed and kissing her forehead, Shirou wondered how he was going to break this to his wife. She had no idea of the galaxy outside of the solar system—in fact, none but he knew—and she would undoubtedly ask questions on how their daughter returned so late at night and in such a condition, inevitably. He would worry about that later, he told himself, as he stalked back downstairs and to the dojo.

There was much explaining to do, and the fact that the man was a Space Marine, a Grey Knight Captain, would do nothing to protect him. The former Rogue Trader entered the dojo to find the Grey Knight kneeling in the middle of the room, silent in prayer. His weapons lay beside him, quiet and inactive, and even his helmet was removed, a gesture of respect that Shirou ignored. He did, at least, allow the Captain to finish his prayer.

"Captain. It would be wise to explain to me why exactly my daughter is returned to me this late at night, unconscious and possessing bruises." Shirou sat cross-legged across from the Grey Knight, speaking in High Gothic to convey the seriousness of the conversation. The glare he gave the Astartes rivaled that of Daemon Princes, it was so fierce.

Gabriel returned an apologetic look, but refused to bow his head further. He would retain a level of pride, as he was a Space Marine:

"Lord Takamachi, at 1890 hours, a Temporal Distortion Field was erected around the Yokohama sewage treatment plant. My team deployed at the site to investigate the situation, and we found your daughter with two mages of the Time Space Administration Bureau, as well as her friend, Naruto Uzumaki."

Uzumaki Naruto-kun? What was he doing there? By the Throne, how did his daughter and that boy even get involved in the first place?

"Lady Nanoha was engrossed in combat, having recently received a magical device. The Uzumaki boy also possessed a magical device, and the four of them were locked in combat with vile mutants."

A magical device! But… but how? When? Where? That sort of technology should not exist on this world! How did she…?

"We went in and assisted, and the tide of battle shifted in our favor. Despite that, Lady Nanoha was struck by a blast of psychic power. Her magical device managed to erect a shield in time, and her Barrier Jacket absorbed much of the attack, but she was still injured by the attack. The Apothecary with us treated her with Terran medicines; she will be fine but sore for some time."

The entire time, Gabriel could not help but notice his host's fists clenching tighter and tighter, white-knuckled as he fought to reign in his fury. Shirou did not like what he heard at _all_.

"Perhaps you should start from the beginning. The fact that you are here means that there are daemonic forces present, is it not?" Shirou's tone was chillingly calm. "I doubt that you were conveniently close by to react to this taint. And explain the Uzumaki boy's involvement."

He had met the blond boy before, and while Naruto did seem rather abrasive and proud, the boy was dedicated and got along well with Nanoha. He had grown to accept the boy as a friend of his daughter, and Momoko seemed to be fond of him.

Gabriel slowly nodded. The man was wise, indeed, to determine that, and extremely patient. Most citizens of the Imperium never even hear of the Grey Knights chapter, let alone know of their purpose, and he knew that Discoverer of Earth could be trusted.

"Naruto Uzumaki is far more involved in this than you may realize."

Thus, Gabriel began the story of Naruto Uzumaki, his birth and transformation into a daemonhost. He spoke of the boy's eventual adoption by Inquisitor Lord Drakken, his subsequent placement on Earth, how he grew up in a lonely apartment in Osaka whilst Gabriel and his brother Marines bore hidden witness, and finally, Uzumaki's arrival in Yokohama. No detail was spared as the Grey Knight spoke of Naruto's fateful meeting with Nanoha and the bumpy road that preceded their current relationship, going into detail about a certain botched prank and how they made up. Lastly, Gabriel explained the appearance of the Jewel Seeds, their significance and the danger they posed, finishing with the unfortunate death of Drakken and recruitment of the children into the invisible war.

When the Captain fell silent, Shirou had plenty to say.

"How could you allow my daughter to be involved in such a way?! What right did this Inquisitor have to bring Nanoha into this?! Damn it, Captain, why did you not step in?"

"It was not by my choice that your daughter be given a magical device," Gabriel shook his head, unable to give him a better answer. "I too desired that she be left out of these dire circumstances, but it was by her choice that she accepted the responsibility. Even if I had stepped in, even if Uzumaki protested, I feel she would have still accepted. And now, the device has bonded with the girl on a deep level – no one else may utilize it but her."

Shirou growled in frustration, his head bowed into his hand as it pinched the bridge of his nose. A great headache was starting form, beginning as a slight pressure in the back of his head, slowly growing in size and intensity.

"If it is any consolation, your daughter has exhibited great magic potential, far beyond any that can be expected of an untrained human. In time, she can easily become an elite bombardment-type mage."

"But I don't want any of that!" Shirou exploded, ranting in livid hisses as he clenched his fists tightly in anger. "I just want my little girl to grow up, hang out with friends, go to school, talk about boys, things you do throughout your childhood! She was to never know about the Imperium or the Gothic age the rest of mankind lives in! You know how fucked up the galaxy is! Yes, the Imperium is fighting against the heretics and the xenos, but it doesn't guarantee our safety! Out there, it is a hopeless hellish land of eternal night. Only here on Mother Terra do my family and I have some chance at peace!"

The midnight-haired Captain remained silent; what was there to say? Here was a man that had every right to be furious, his peaceful life shattered at the off chance possibility that a daemonic presence even managed to get to Mother Terra. Now, the invisible war of the daemonhunters was now drawn to his own doorstep, his own bloodline now fighting the great enemy.

"What about your men? Can you at least guarantee my little girl's safety?" Shirou's voice had become hoarse, dry and tired sounding.

"My deepest apologies, Lord Takamachi, but such promises cannot be made. We came at the request of Inquisitor Lord Drakken, and upon his death, became autonomous. Until a Grandmaster from Titan and the Administratum changes our standing orders, my squad and I must follow our Chapter's mission: purgation and purification of the daemonic; the safety of others comes second. However, let me assure you that we will do our best to ensure that your daughter will never fight alone."

The retired Rogue Trader did not look pleased at Gabriel's admission, heaving a great sigh as he accepted it as the truth. No one could force a Space Marine to go against his nature, especially the Grey Knights. He took a moment to calm himself, taking several deep breaths to cool his blood.

"And this Uzumaki boy, what danger does he pose as a Daemonhost?"

"At this time, nothing. You know of our mission: to observe him and if needed, exterminate him. It is due to a sacred ritual that the boy has retained his sanity and personality, and it was a hero's dying wish that the boy be allowed to live. He is, however, exhibiting signs of powerful psyker abilities, but that is to be expected."

Gabriel left out the mishap at the plant in regards to Naruto's brief use of great warp powers; Shirou did not need more to worry about.

"Only the best will do, I suppose. In lieu of this information, I cannot say that I approve of the Daemonhost interacting with my daughter, and I would much prefer that he be simply put down for good. However, I know I cannot demand such things from you, and I cannot stop Nanoha from seeing the boy. However, should you fail in your mission, the entire galaxy will know about it! Not only will you and your men be shamed, but the entire Chapter!"

"I would expect no less from you, honored one," Gabriel bowed as best he could in power armor and in a kneeling position.

This was a situation the Takamachi patriarch did not like at all, and it made a nice long list of bad things too: First, his youngest daughter was now embroiled in a never-ending war against one of mankind's greatest enemies. Secondly, she was a friend with a daemonhost that held one of the most powerful daemons in existence, that fought alongside her, and had that horrible chance of being possessed / dominated by the very monster he imprisoned. Thirdly, the very city of Yokohama was now in danger of the tainted Jewel Seeds.

And who knows what may crop up next? Out-of-control plants? Giant cats? Some weird vampire? A monster as great as an Imperial Titan?! Oh, how he wished things were much different; that they all leave the planet now and disappear from his life. However, he knew such things were not likely to happen. Was the Empress testing him? His faith?

If so, it was a _hell_ of a test.

"Is there something else you want to talk about? Or can I return to my bed?"

"…Yes. There is one more topic I wish to discuss."

"Get on with it, then."

"I recall seeing a sign outside your tea shop, the Midoriya, requesting temporary labor. If I may…?"

"_No_."

"Please, allow me to explain myself further."

"**No**."

"Lord Takamachi, at least consider the positives of employing me. I do not want a glorious position. I merely seek employment. Allow me a trial, and I will prove my worth."

Sighing, Shirou knew that further argument would be useless. The Space Marine was being extraordinarily stubborn and would probably never accept the word "no." Though, he surmised, the large man could be useful in manual labor and security. There were always heavy things that needed to be lifted, like sacks of flour and sugar, and the number of incidents involving sexual deviants was increasing alarmingly. Having the Grey Knight here (out of armor, of course) could remove the problem completely while keeping his two daughters and wife safe…

At the same time, Shirou could not just accept him completely.

"Come to the shop next week. We will discuss this with my wife and then we will decide. For now, just go home."

"The Empress bless you for your generosity, Lord Takamachi," Gabriel bowed again from the floor, gathered his belongings, and stood. He said one final thing before exiting, however: "Whatever work you give me, I will give it my all."

Somehow, Shirou did not feel too good about that…

* * *

Naruto Uzumaki groaned as he awakened from his slumber, rubbing his head as he pushed himself into a sitting position. Huh. That's weird. This did not feel like his bed…

Opening his eyes, Naruto stared right into the business end of a storm bolter shoved in his face. He could have sworn he felt his heart skip a beat, considering those cold barrels were bigger than his eyes! Looking around, he could see other Grey Knights standing around him, their weapons all directed at him.

"Heh heh… uummm, I suppose this isn't about the sour milk trap the other day?" Naruto asked nervously with a shaky grin. He could feel the glares upon him; almost hear the rites of detestation whispering from each of the Grey Knights.

Was he going to die…?

The one right in front of him was the first to speak, his skull-like helmet not the easiest thing to look at:

"There is much we must discuss, Naruto Uzumaki, particularly about the strange power you exhibited at the sewage treatment plant," the Grey Knight Chaplain spoke calmly, though his weapon never faltered. "Tell us what happened on _your_ side of the story. And choose your words carefully, for **they** determine your fate."

Hoo boy…

* * *

Author's Notes:

And there we have it. Another chapter down and another in the works; life goes on and I keep typing. Your reviews fuel the fire, so please do not hesitate to leave some feedback. Hitting that little button down there and leaving a message tells me that people want more, thus I will reciprocate. In regards to the folks asking me what other series I will be crossing over into this, you all will just have to wait. One never reveals his hand early, after all.

Until next time.

I'll take this time to thank my beta / partner / James "Ray" Edwards. His work and assistance is highly appreciated, and I probably wouldn't have gotten this far without him. I will also take this moment to direct you to his current story: _An Idiot's Guide to Nindo_. It is an epic story spanning dimensions, universes, and features many series. A warning, however: it is not for the faint of heart.

Imperial Thought of the Day: _The difference between heresy and treachery is ignorance._

* * *

**Omake…?**

"Damn them! Damn them all!" Chrono Haraoun raved as he paced the quarters he and his servant shared. Having left Earth with his fair share of scratches and scrapes, Chrono was not pleased with how the incident had ended. Though the enemy was defeated, the Kyuubi still lived! How could this be?!

"Damn that _Sororitas_ bitch! Who does she think she is?! The Inquisition will hear of this!" he roared, punching the bulkhead. "And that stupid Grey Knight. Does he not see what is in front of him?! His negligence with that Daemonhost will doom us all!"

"M-master! Please calm down!" Yuuno Scrya struggled to calm his furious master, fighting off the twinges of healing wounds in concern for the elder boy. Grasping Chrono's arm, the changeling pleaded to him, "Anger will not help us in these matters! Please, at least stop yelling!"

"Do not touch me, Ferret-boy!" Chrono lashed out with his arm, throwing the blond boy's hands off. At the same time, the arm slammed into the boy's side, causing him to stagger.

"Aah!" Yuuno cried out in pain as he dropped to a knee, a dark crimson stain forming on the boy's side. Judging by the size of the stain, it was a fairly deep cut, still healing from battle. Tears formed in the changeling's eyes as blood seeped out and the throbbing pain grew worse. "Owww…"

The wounded whimper brought Chrono's attention down to the fallen boy, all his fury and indignation suddenly disappearing at the sight of his servant in tears. "Scrya! You-You're still wounded!?"

"I'm sorry, Master. It was from…earlier, during the battle against the plague beast. I-I… I didn't want to waste mana to heal it completely," Yuuno gasped, trying to put his mind off the pain. "I only healed it enough to stop the bleeding, and I've been bearing with it this entire time. F-For-give…"

"Idiot," muttered the Blue Breaker, cutting off the younger boy abruptly.

He kneeled next to Yuuno, shifting aside the stained tunic, and in a surprising tender gesture, placed a hand delicately over the bloody wound. Whispering the necessary aria, a soft blue glow enveloped the hand. Gentle warmth spread over where the hand was, numbing the pain as flesh knit itself back together. It was not long until the wound was healed completely and the bloodstain cleaned away.

"M-Master Chrono…!"

"I'm… I'm sorry for hitting you; you didn't…" Chrono whispered, so lowly that he could barely be heard.

Huh? Did Commander Chrono C. Haraoun, the Blue Breaker, just apologize to him?

Before Yuuno could confirm this, however, Chrono jumped up and bolted out of the room in a blue blur, knocking over a servitor that happened to roll by.

"Master… Chrono…" Yuuno breathed, his hand covering the spot where that warmth was. Smiling, the scholar exchanged his soiled tunic for a fresh one and his wooden staff. His spirits oddly cheerful, he exited the room, helping the servitor regain its stance before heading to the bridge. His partner and master would most likely be there, after all.

Who would have thought the Blue Breaker had a kind side to him too? Why it was almost… well, cute? Oh my, he really ought not to associate that word, "cute," with his Master! If proud Chrono C. Haraoun ever found out, he would probably never hear the end of it.

_Kawaii_.

* * *


	11. Chapter 11

* * *

Standard Disclaimer: The creative properties used in the development of this story are not owned by this author. Have fun figuring out which ones I've used. There are a few original characters; those are mine.

Surgeon General's Warning:

_Read at your own risk._

* * *

**Kara no Kyokai** The Borderline of/to Emptiness

In the Dark Future, there is only -- Magical! Lyrical! Naruto?

Verse 11:

_Kaiketsu_ / Resolution / Solution

A Naruto AU fanfic by Tempest Dynasty

* * *

Darkness…

Ya know, they say mankind fears the darkness because they don't know what's hidden in the shadows, gazing back at you as your gaze into the Abyss. And ya know what? They're kinda right.

Last I remember, I was fighting the Skaven in the sewers of Yokohama along with Nanoha-chan, Yuuno-san, and Chrono-teme. Fought our way to some crazy place, probably the sewage treatment place, and got in a scrap with the big cheese there. Things got ugly, met up with a super hot Sister Superior…

And now, I find myself floating in this totally weird and completely dark place!

"Boy, do you realize what you have done?" a familiar voice caused me to whirl around, coming face to face with that creepy ghost-faced guy in red that lived within my lantern. Yeah, I'm calling it mine now.

"Ergo Proxy! What's going on? Where the hell am I?" I ask, confused as anything. 'Cause if he was here, then…

"Hell: if you believe in such a thing, is in fact, here. No, you are not dead," Ergo fixed himself, probably because I did look pretty lost. "But I cannot say you are completely alive, either. That stunt you did back in the plant was stupid and completely imprudent. Had you not have such trusting '_friends_,' you would not even be breathing at this moment."

"Huh? Whad'ya talking about?" I asked him again, scratching my head. Shoot, what had happened since the sewers incident? I don't remember much…

"Stupid boy, I am talking about your _stupid_, **childish** temper tantrum!" Ergo Proxy's voice exploded, throwing me back a bit. He looked about to say some more, before he schooled his seething anger. Still, the wraith pressed on in cool, disdainful tones. "You allowed yourself to be opened to the Warp! You accessed forbidden psyker abilities that must be sanctioned first, if you do not wish to be branded a rogue or a heretic!

Wait. What?

"You will find out in time. For now, wake up. You have been asleep for three days recovering from your ordeal."

"Wa-Wait, what? Wake up? Three days?!"

"Exactly. Have fun," Ergo Proxy sneered and snapped his finger, the entire void space crumbling away.

Gaagh! I was falling! I felt like I was falling hundreds, thousands of feet through darkness. At the same time, the darkness was slowly pushed away by a dim light, gradually growing brighter. Huh. That's weird. It felt like the ground was coming up real qui—

Aaaagh! My head! Why is the sun so bright? Someone turn it off!

My head pounded to my heartbeat, inciting a groan of pain as I struggled to move tired muscles that ached with every movement. That's weird… this doesn't feel at all like my bed. It was pretty cold too, so I shivered as I sat up. However, what I saw when my eyes opened up…

According to my Old Man Drakken, the Mk. IV Aegis model storm bolter is a variation of the original double-barreled storm bolter issued to Space Marines and other soldiers of the Imperium. What set it apart from its normal counterpart is that it is mounted on the gauntlets of Grey Knights' power armor and Tactical Dreadnought armor. Loaded with either regular bolt rounds or psychically charged ones, it is a deadly weapon against all the foes of the Grey Knights.

I swear my eyes crossed from staring at it. I mean, geez, sticking not just one, but four storm bolters right in my face? Not cool, guys, not cool at all! And seriously why do those barrels have to be so _huge_? They're freaking bigger than my eyeballs for Empress's sake!

"Heh heh… uummm, I suppose this isn't about the sour milk trap the other day?" I asked nervously with a shaky grin. Oh man, oh boy, those glares were pretty freaky, especially the one with the skull mask. I swear, I can hear the others hissing something in the background, and it did not sound pleasant.

"There is much we must discuss, Naruto Uzumaki, particularly about the strange power you exhibited at the sewage treatment plant," the Grey Knight Chaplain spoke calmly, his weapon never faltering a millimeter. "Tell us what happened on _your_ side of the story. And choose your words carefully, for they determine your fate."

Hoo boy…

I tried to spend a few minutes racking my brain for a "good" answer. Problem is, they all sounded half-assed. I tried to remember more, but there seemed to be a gap in my memory right after Nanoha…

"I… I don't remember much," I admitted sheepishly. Damn it, I sound like a fool!

"Do you? Or perhaps, you _choose_ to forget?"

"I really don't! Really-yo! It's all a big blank to me! All I remember is seeing… Nanoha get hit by that lightning, and it all went red."

Ehehe…

Yeah, I could hear the crickets chirping, yes sir. They didn't seem that convinced at all; in fact, they looked even more pissed at my explanation. I was pretty sure they were going to just blast me to bits right there. _Arrrrgh_, it's not fair! They think they're so tough in their power armor. I bet I could take one on if they just drop the armor and go fist-to-fist with me! …Well at least, it sounded fairer mano-e-mano.

_You really are troublesome, brat. I will cover for you this time, but remember, you will owe me._

Huh? Who's voice is this?

Before I could respond, my lantern once again acted on its own accord and opened its shutters, the full form of Ergo Proxy materializing in the white-blue light. I gotta say it was pretty flashy and cool, so cool that even the Grey Knights took a step back. Now, I want to say they were kinda "wow'd" by it, but yeah, they probably just didn't want to crane their necks up in an uncomfortable posture by standing right next to Mr. Red and Spooky.

"Gentlemen! I believe I can offer an explanation for all this," the wraith spoke with eloquence, err, "pretty talk" he seemed to reserve only for other people. Kinda cheap if you ask me. With me, he sounds a lot, well, nasty and mean, you know.

"Honored Ergo Proxy, Machine Spirit of the _Gespenst Jager_. Was the incident your doing?"

"It was my fault that such a great burst of psychic energy was released, and for that, allow me to apologize. The boy had seen his friend injured, and as a result, rage overtook his mind. In that moment, he tore through the mental barriers I had set up and tapped into the Warp. Rest assured, however, that '**The Seal**' remains intact and strong, and there is no danger of _Its_ release."

What were they talking about? The Seal? _It_? What the hell is going on!? were my thoughts. Alas, I found myself zoning out the rest of their super serious conversation, as I wondered what the hell they Ergo Proxy meant just now.

Listen up, boy. It is inevitable that you learn of this, but right now, you have got other things to worry about.

Wha…? Hey! Don't leave me in the dark! This is my body, you know.

_Shut up. Be glad you are still alive and not a stain in that sofa. I had to make myself look bad just to save your ass, and I HATE that._

Damn it, Ergo Proxy! Just tell me already!

_No. You won't be able to handle it. Give me a little more time, and everything will be revealed._

"And what about you, boy?"

Oh crap. I had missed everything they said! Though at my hesitation, they repeated themselves.

"Who do you serve? What is your mission?"

"I…" I squinted, my brow knitting tightly in concentration. _Gaaaah_; gotta make it sound good! Otherwise I'm eating bolter rounds! "I serve the Empress and the Imperium of Man! My mission, to defend Mankind from the scum of the galaxy!"

They didn't even flinch, glowing eyes and gleaming barrels staring right into me. Then, finally, they ever so slowly, way too slowly, lowered their aim. I couldn't help but breath huge sigh of relief – I seriously thought I was going to die!

Heh, just kidding.

"Be sure that you do not waver in your dedication, _**boy**_," the Brother Chaplain warned me, as his Battle Brothers looked like they began fade away into thin air. It was so totally cool. I wish I knew a trick like that! "Get to school, lest your absence draws further suspicion."

Huh? Wha? SCHOOL!?

Looking around for a clock, I saw that it was coming close to 8:40 AM. Aaaagh! I'm gonna be late!

"The Brother Captain has left a package in the kitchenette to be delivered to your comrade, Lady Nanoha. I pray you can carry out a simple task without any faults. _The Empress is always watching_; _Amen_."

Man. Three days out of school. I kinda wished that I was awake for all that; at least I could have caught up on my manga! But since my teachers also lived irritatingly close to me, I couldn't skip out on lost work.

Damn snooty civil servant guardians. Cut me some slack, jeez!

* * *

I got to school just in the nick of time, leaping past the front gates just before it closed. The vice-principal gave me a glare as I danced passed; I only laughed back. I didn't slow in my mad dash to the classroom, however.

I was excited, feeling like ten million yen. I had to see her, had to see that she was fine! With my own eyes, I had to see—

Bursting through the classroom entrance with a hoot, I skidded to a stop beside the teacher's desk and, ahem, surveyed my "hood". Looks like I made a pretty good, awesome impression as always, considering most of the kids were looking at me goggle-eyed, like the Emperor of Japan just walked through the door. Everything was as it should be.

And whoa! Did Flaming Hair and Crimson-eyed Arisa-jouchan just look like she was happy to see me for a moment there? Whoa! Gyeh, she is glaring at me with a "_Buttsukorose_!" evil eyed, flame aura, and grin again. Same old Miss Priss Ojou-sama.

Ahhhh! Suzuka-ojousan the difference between you and that Ogre, that Evil Spirit, that She-Beast Arisa Bannings, is like the Sun and the Moon.You always have a smile for me (though actually you smile for everybody or have that cute confused "_Moe_ _da ze_!" look). Still, I think the world would be a better place if there were more "_Born to be Moe_-tan" girls like you.

Oh, Nanoha-chan! She was all right! Wow, she moved pretty fast, coming right this way too. …Wait, right this way?

"_Auuu_! Naruto-kun!" Ahh, that wonderful voice, rushing towards me like a sixteen-wheeled Mac truck (and crashing into me with equal force).

"HUURAAACK!" I gasped, groaned, moaned, and yelped simultaneously, just managing to hold back my "MANLY" tears of course.

Oh Merciful Empress, I swear my spine cracked from the sheer force of her running into me! But hey, to my merit, I didn't fall over. Breathing also became difficult, what with her crushing my bones with a bear hug. Still, it felt pretty nice to be hugged her, and it was even better to see that she was completely fine! Thank the Empress…

"Nano-ha-chan! I… You're all right-yo?" I asked in a kind of winded stutter as I staggered to regain my balance. My ribs and back were having a civil war with my brain, and she did not seem like she was going to let go any time soon. I needed a plan and a plan fast, if I was going to avoid passing out.

'Course like most of my quick plans, it was impulsive, and luckily on this case, occasion right on the money. I returned her embrace, not an easy feat mind you: one arm to hold her while my other hand drifted to the spot around the back of her shoulders. Now back in Osaka, I learned a few tricks at a "Beauty and Massage" parlor (it's a long story), and lo, I found myself applying those massage skills on Nanoha no less.

At first, she tensed up, giving a little gasp against me. You can't **believe** how cute it sounded, and believe it that that was one of the cutest sounds I had ever heard in my life. I worked my magic through my own pain, and sure enough, she relaxed with a sigh, practically surrendering herself to me, if you know what I mean. My ribs and back were happy; Nanoha-chan was happy, and all was right with the world: believe it!

Still…

Hey, was it me or did she seem… reluctant to let go of me? At the same time, the class didn't whisper a word about the two of us doing this right in front of them all – guess they got used to our antics? But at the same time, why did everybody look all red faced and embarrassed? In fact, some of them were staring at us with a kind of sparkly-eyed look now, while others… sheesh, talk about bad karma. Arisa-jouchan over there definitely does not look happy, while Suzuka-ojousan just kinda had a "_Moe_" astonished look to her face.

"Ah, _un_!" she nodded in response to my earlier question.

Yeah, she looked just like her usual self, but it did nothing to stop the feelings of failure and bitter disappointment in myself. She must have healed in the past three days, but she still seemed a little sore. Not only that, there seemed to be something really, really heavy on her mind. I could feel it in the atmosphere around her, not to mention the tension in her muscles earlier.

And it was all my fault. If only I was stronger, she wouldn't be so…!

"Class," Michael-sensei's strong voice sliced through the dull roar of the class. He immediately had everyone's attention as he ducked through the doorway. "Settle down. Class will be starting."

Wow. Seeing the entire class come to attention and follow his orders without question – it was no wonder why he was a Justicar. Not even the previous teacher had this level of control. Was it by fear or by respect? Judging by everyone's expressions, it was a mix of both.

Of course, it also did not take him very long to notice me and Nanoha all close together. I could have sworn I saw his eyes go all crazy, scary like at **me, **and yes, just me with a glowing flaming aura of imminent doom. Instantly, my survival instincts kicked in, picking up on the unspoken threat, and I parted from Nanoha-chan with a disarming, sheepish grin.

Whoa, did I just see her pout?

Funny, how I felt kinda disappointed to just let her go like that. It was like a bittersweet nostalgic feeling, 'cause I could still feel her scent and warmth lingering on me… (Whoa, her scent and warmth? That sounded kinda kinky, ya know? Whoa, creepy)… as I played the gentleman and escorted her back to our seats. Even Nanoha must have felt a bit funny because she was practically like a shadow beside me.

I could have sworn she tried to reach out and cling on to the tail or sleeve of my school uniform for a second too. Hell, maybe she did because I did feel a tug for a second there… I think.

"N-_Ne_, Naruto-kun? Is it alright if I talked to you during lunch, in private?" Nanoha whispered to me, as the Justicar—err—Michael-sensei started class in earnest. We sat together now thanks to the last seating shuffle a couple weeks back, so even when we were doing the "stand, bow, and sit" routine we could still talk or pass notes to each other.

Still, her _tone_ just now…

Uh, oh. This couldn't be good.

"Huh? Oh, sure! We'll meet at the usual place, yeah?" I whispered back, catching a glimpse of her tired eyes.

"_Un_!"

* * *

I both dreaded and anticipated the arrival of the lunch bell. When it finally rang, I saw Nanoha-chan shuffle out with her lunch, but neither Suzuka-jouchan nor Arisa-ojousan followed. Huh? I guess, she told them to chill out and give her a bit of alone time.

Regardless, I stood as well and followed her, bringing my bag along with me. Me and Nanoha-chan had not one, but two usual places. The main one was our most common one: on the roof with the other students to eat lunch and hang out. Our second spot was where we had first met, a secluded little spot by some bushes and under a tree. It was there I found Nanoha, sitting under the said tree.

"Heya, Nanoha! What's up?" I tried to be cheerful, taking a seat next to her.

"All those people… we could have saved them," Nanoha-chan stared sadly into her bento, the cheery meal reflecting none of her current feelings. Even her twin-tails drooped as she popped the lid back into place.

Oh crap, there is that bad, bad, bad karma feeling again…

"Huh?" I asked dumbly, somehow taking the cosmic hint to secure my own chow and set it aside. What people?

"It's been on the news for the past three days. After we had cleared the place out, the remains of people started appearing all over the place. We never found any because they were all piled in different area. Each day, I watch the news and see the number of dead rise. No one knows how or why, and the city is in an uproar."

Three days? No wonder I didn't know anything! I was out that entire time… and Nanoha was awake to see all of the aftermath…

"So many people that won't be going home, saying hello to their family and friends, children without parents, and parents without their children," Nanoha muttered miserably as she brought a hand up to her chest. "And all I got off with was a bruise on my chest and some sores."

Nanoha-chan… so this was what she suffered with without me… Damn, I feel like a jerk now for taking it easy for three days on that stupid sofa. Stupid Ergo Proxy, he should've woken me up sooner!

"_Auuu_! Naruto-kun!" she cried, throwing her arms around me and pulling me close. I could hear her voice crack with her sobs, her shoulders shake, and all I could was just hug her back. I wanted to say something to make her feel better, but what could I say? That everything will be okay? That we did our best?

Damn it. It wasn't just one or two people that died! An entire facility, and scores of disappearances, all those people are dead! No words would be able spirit away the sheer weight of it all. And now, poor Nanoha-chan was feeling it all on her shoulders. She shouldn't be bearing all that weight – I had to take some of it too!

I didn't have anything to say, so I didn't. I just stayed there, hugging a crying girl that felt the weight of the people we failed.

"We should have been faster! We should have figured it out earlier! We could have saved them!"

"Nanoha-chan!"

"Or maybe, we-w… we should have listened to Chrono-san in the beginning. Maybe then, we could have avoided all of this. All those people…"

"NANOHA!" my volume surprised me as well as Nanoha-chan. At least it was enough to shake her out of her funk.

And now I felt put on the spot because she was staring at me with those hurt, glistening eyes. For the very first time, I was beginning to feel the **real** weight, the responsibility of that mantle I had accepted from Old Man Drakken. Unlike my naïve dreams just hours before talking with Nanoha, this war against the Ruinous Powers did not seem as glorious as I hyped it up to be anymore.

"…S-Sorry. I… I didn't mean to yell. Definitely not at you," I found myself apologizing to her real fast. "Listen, Nanoha-chan. I'm really bad with words, I'm not all that smart, and you know how well I do in school. But… but what we did? It was… it was the best we could have done, I think. Not even Chrono-teme could've stopped this."

She pulled away slowly, wiping her eyes with her sleeves. Even my words felt hollow and bittersweet to me, and if felt like that to me, it must have sounded all the more awful to her. Yeah…way to go Uzumaki Naruto; _real_ smooth there, Mr. Fearless Hero.

"Yeah…" she sighed, looking ready to cry again.

Oh crap, oh crap! Do something, Uzumaki!

"Oh yeah! Captain Gabriel wanted me to give something to ya," I said as I rummaged through my backpack, retrieving a shallow nondescript box and holding it out to her.

"Eh? What could it be?" she asked as she took the box, turning it over a few times.

It wasn't wrapped or anything, but when she opened it, it showed its true beauty. The stuffing, if you could really call it that, were carefully folded pieces of parchment with holy text carefully written on them, much like the purity seals Space Marines wore. Holding all the pieces together was a single consecrated wax seal bearing the symbol of the Grey Knights: an open book with a sword stabbed through it. And carefully hidden amongst the parchment…

"Uwaaah! They're so pretty!" Nanoha-chan gushed as cute little blush circles formed on her cheeks. She held up the ribbons, their deep blue color shimmering in the light.

Phew, saved by the Grey Knights of all people!

"The Captain said in his note that the ribbons are cut very carefully from a sanctified adamantine mantle, so they'll last forever! Oh, and before you ask, adamantine is one of the strongest metals in the Imperium, and an adamantine mantle is a cloak weaved from ultra-fine strands of the stuff. I think the Captain likes ya, Nanoha-chan!"

All of this I explained to her with a wide grin. The happy look on her face was completely worth it, in my opinion. At the same time, I kinda wished I also gave her something… anything to get her and my mind off the tragedy.

I walked home alone that day. While Nanoha wanted to go with me, I told her that I was needed elsewhere, and that she should head home without me. Again, she looked reluctant to leave me, considering how she had been shadowing almost all day long. It was heartbreaking to see her sulk off like that, trying to put on a brave cheery face for my sake.

_Lying_ to her, of all people. I'm **scum**. No doubt about it, man.

But really, I just wanted a little while to myself, if only to just think. I needed to figure out a way to deal with this stuff from now on. I was not satisfied by the answer I gave to Nanoha, and I was hellbent on finding a better one: an answer that I could really believe in.

"Ooooii! Don't ye look loik the sad boy in snow!" I hear a familiar voice from behind me. He was certainly speaking Japanese but the accent sounded weird, like some British person, ya know?

"Huh?" I turned to see that bum from the funeral, wearing a different set of dirty rags.

He still smelled worse than a cesspool, and the passing pedestrians around us were giving him a huge berth, shooting him disdainful looks and mean stuff. Never mind he was all hunched over leaning heavily on some kind of stick, making him just a little bit taller than me and looking all miserable like. He was truly the most sorry bum I had ever seen in my life, and thankfully his face was veiled partially by the ratty hooded raincoat he wore on top of everything.

Uuuugh, I don't want to deal with this! I don't care what kinda connection this guy coulda had with Old Man Drakken because right now it is Uzumaki Naruto's alone time, dammit. And I am not going to deal with this! No sir!

I frowned at him openly, hoping he would take the hint and leave me alone, "Oh. It's you. Don'cha have someone else to bother?"

"Whas wrong, lad? Why such the long face? Did ye lady friend dump ya? I hear choco and time heals all wounds!" he grinned at me, revealing rows of yellowy teeth that smelled of cheap piss poor beer and tobacco.

Man, what's wrong with this guy? He's so nasty!

"Shut up and leave me alone already," I muttered at him in dull sulk, as I turned and walked away. Alas, I found I could not keep myself angry at him for long. It was really pathetic to be honest, like all my energy had been sapped away just like that...

"Awww, don't be such a poo-head. Yer young, lad! Yer supposed ta have fun!"

Twitch.

"Hey-Hey-Hey-HEY! Who the hell do you think you are!?" I whirled around on him, pointing an accusing finger right in his dirty face. "Haven't you seen the news at all?! All those people died! How the hell can I have fun knowing so many others have—!"

The cheeky bum was more than happy to interrupt me in mid-rant… with a fart. Seriously, does this guy know no manners at all? Little did I know, in my haze of fury that the landscape around us had changed completely. Instead of standing in a busy sidewalk in town, we had transitioned suddenly to a junkyard way out in the outskirts of Yokohama City. The place was lined up with all sorts of junk and trash, rusty old cars waiting to be crushed, broken appliances, you name it and it was there.

"Me? People called me Cypher back in tha day. And wot 'bout those people? Do ye blame yerself for their deaths? _Pssssssh_, don't beat yerself over that, sweet wag! What happened has happened! Ya can't change the past, lad. All ye can do is worry about the future!" The bum answered me as if it was the most natural thing in the world, as he sat down on a toilet seat and relaxed into it.

"Nowadays, all the rowdy youngsters round 'ere just call me Ol' Dirty Bastard. But I prefer Janku-sensei. Better remember it, sweet wag! And ya know what I think?"

"Yeah?" I might as well humor him.

"Ye did yer best, boy-o. What, do ye expect yeself to go up and apologize to every family that suffered an' apologize? Ha! All you can do now is fight 'arder and make sure you do better next time! Just don't die, yeah?"

Huh. That sounded a little familiar. Didn't I say something like that? But he was right… I was right… what happened has happened, and there was nothing I could do to change it: no matter how much I wished or complained. All I could do is work harder, get stronger, and make sure no one else suffered because of my weaknesses.

Wait. What? Toilet seat?

Looking around, now I finally realized where exactly I was. All around me were piles of junk and trash, piled higher than houses at some places. Man, I can't believe I didn't even notice the _smell_!

Wait a second, how did he know…?

"'Ere lad! A gift from me to you. Think of it as a thank you for savin' the city."

I looked back just in time to catch a strange saucer-like thing.

"What the hell is it?" I asked as I looked over the device.

It was really quite simple: just a black shell that acted as a container for a metal disk. I removed the metallic disk from it, using the five fingers holes, and discovered the disk to have a razor sharp edge; the overall thing reminding me of a chakram. The gleaming edge seemed more than sharp enough to take a finger off!

"Ah, got it off a _visitor_ that don't need it anymore, and Ah think ye can use it better than me. S'called a '_Smart Disk_,' and from what Ah know, it's controlled with yer thoughts."

"Thoughts? What, like a psyker?"

Wow, for a bum, this guy was sure knowledgeable. Then again, I recalled him saying a long time ago he was a friend of Old Man Drakken. He must have been a great hero of the Imperium to have been allowed to live here on Mother Terra.

But why did he choose to live like a beggar hermit, though?

"Sorta! But not really. A psyker requires a nice amount of power, but this here Smart Disk just needs a little mental nudge here and there to guide it. Give it a try!"

I didn't really believe him, but I decided to humor him and threw it at a random pile of junk, idly telling it to hit something in the pile… that table leg looked good enough. To my expectations, the disk just flopped into the trash without fanfare.

Booooring!

"No, no, no! Ya gotta focus on it! A side thought isn't even gonna make it flutter – otherwise, anyone could just take control of it! Focus on it and command it!" Cypher called out to me from his porcelain "throne". I really hope he doesn't take a dump right then and there.

Muttering in annoyance, I retrieved the thing and tried again, throwing it in one direction and directing it to a target off to the side. This time, I did exactly what he said and focused directly on the disk, pushing my thoughts right onto it.

_Go! Go and hit that bed mattress! Slice into its center!_

And whoa! It _did_! Soaring through the air with a pitched whine, it seemed to follow my directions exactly and flew right into the bed, right where I wanted it! The mattress was destroyed in a glorious shower of fluff, springs, and material, much to my excitement.

This got my spirits up, as I ran over and picked it up again. This thing is awesome!

"Haha! Nicely done, sweet wag! Keep training and ye'll get better! Ahh, but ye know what? I think ye should get goin' home now. It's late, yeah? Come back any other time and we'll practice more with it. We should get it to a point where it's like one-a those boomerangs."

Huh? Already? I kinda wanted to practice with the Smart Disk some more, but at the same time, he was right. I needed to get home. Homework didn't get itself done, and ever since I got Captain Gabriel as a guardian, my less-than-spectacular grades were not as well tolerated.

Uuugh. I miss ya, Old Man Drakken.

"If ye eveh need someone to chat with, you'll find me right 'ere. Ah'm just like the rest of the rest of the fellas buried an' sleepin' here; all used up and thrown out like trash."

Wow. Huh. Time sure did fly while I spoke to that Cypher guy. The sky was a golden yellow by the time I finally took notice – jeez, almost three whole hours burned there! Shit, and the Grey Knights wouldn't be too happy with my delayed return. I swear, they really had it out for me putting in place a curfew no less.

Getting off at my stop from the metro, I was so pissed that I didn't even notice this maid-like lady with pink hair (what the heck? Pink? Well it's closer to magenta but that's not the point! That can't be natural, not to mention that pack on her back was bulging HUGE!) walking right next to me until it was too late. And even then, my attention was pulled away to look at a person coming down another part of the street.

It was a blonde girl, her long hair tied up in twin-tails with black ribbons. She was in a black blouse and a white skirt with black boots, fitting her almost naturally. What got me, though, were her red eyes.

Wow. She was REAL cute, in a different way from Nanoha-cute. It's difficult to explain properly, but believe me when I say each girl had a different kind of _moe_-type going on. Was she what they called the _princess_-type? A real _Hime_-sama?

It was kinda cute, seeing her look around with a sense of awe. Was she lost? She really didn't look like a person from this city. So deep into her thoughts and sightseeing in that she didn't seem that aware of her immediate surroundings, like the crosswalk that said "don't walk," or the people that tried calling to her, or the…

The truck barreling uncontrollably towards her?! Oh give me a break! You only get this kind of shit in manga and anime (speaking of which I need to stop by the comic shop in _Akiba_ to pick up this month's Shounen Jump)! Or boring fanfiction in need of some tension! But in real life?!

Oh Empress. And she didn't see it! She didn't know!

_Shiiiiiit_! This was no time to think! This was time for action!

Throwing sanity into the wind, I bolted forward.

* * *

Author's Notes:

And there we have it. Another chapter down and another in the works; life goes on and I keep typing. Your reviews fuel the fire, so please do not hesitate to leave some feedback. Hitting that little button down there and leaving a message tells me that people want more, thus I will reciprocate. In regards to the folks asking me what other series I will be crossing over into this, you all will just have to wait. One never reveals his hand early, after all.

Until next time.

I'll take this time to thank my beta / partner / James "Ray" Edwards. His work and assistance is highly appreciated, and I probably wouldn't have gotten this far without him. I will also take this moment to direct you to his current story: An Idiot's Guide to Nindo. It is an epic story spanning dimensions, universes, and features many series. A warning, however: it is not for the faint of heart.

Imperial Thought of the Day: _A wise man does not fear, a man afraid does not think_.

* * *

**Omake…?**

Ahh, student government elections. A time where students fought students in a mad struggle for dominance and power, where the losers had to subject themselves to the demands of the winners, and all would suffer under the tyranny of the newly elected board members.

At least, that was how Michael perceived it to be. Posters, signs, and billboards dominated the hallways that boasted the good qualities of a certain student while denouncing the other candidates. Well, at least they were working hard.

He reflected upon his musings along with Raphael in the teachers' lounge, his notebook open in front of him. They were discussing the students' campaign activities to amuse themselves frankly. Michael was never one for politics, but his Battle Brother was eerily knowledgeable of such things that were beyond the realm of combat and warfare, as he had come to discover over the centuries.

"Yo, _Sensei_-tachi! How are things?" a loud voice rang through the teachers' room, startling a few in its boldness.

Michael looked over and saw one of his students, Arisa Bannings, age 12, approaching **him** no less. He recalled from his experiences in class that she was a very bold child, for a female at least, but her appearance here in the faculty lounge was certainly extraordinary. If she had wanted to speak with him, she could have asked in class.

So what was it that brought her here all of a sudden? Ignoring the growing smirk he got from his battle brother, who always did seem to know more than he let on, the silvery-haired man turned in his chair to face the girl.

"What can I help you with, Miss Bannings?"

Arisa grinned at his forward response, her arms akimbo on her hips. If he was not mistaken, Raphael described such an action as "power posing". Whatever that meant…

"Straight to the point, eh?" she remarked gruffly, before moving a hand to thump her bosom for emphasis. "No problem! So, you know about the student government elections right? Well, I was thinking of running for a position myself, but the thing is, I need a sponsor. So I was thinking, would you like to be my sponsor in my mission to rule?"

Michael went silent with his thoughts, his mind reviewing the girl's social and academic performances. She was a close friend to Lady Nanoha, and an acquaintance to the _Daemonhost_, as well as friends with the Suzuka girl, but the rest of the school? He never noticed. Her personality was forceful, which could be beneficial to a position of power, but Michael knew that one had to rule with fear AND love. Academically, she was top-notch in mathematics and languages, but her marks in social studies were abysmal (and that, he felt, was a great weakness that her opponents could easily exploit).

To allow her to enter the politic game in her present condition would be like feeding a helpless newborn to the wolves, and _that_ he could not allow… As per the obligations of his new profession, he was tasked to look after the welfare of his students. Allowing Arisa to join the game alongside her peers maybe putting too much stress on her, and considering he did not know what her domestic situation was like personally, it was all more the reason not to give her his sponsorship to run.

Hence, his verdict: "I am sorry, Miss Bannings, but reflecting on your academic performances, particularly in my class, (and some other factors) I cannot in good faith sponsor you."

The blonde-haired girl was stunned speechless to have been denied by him, and for several moments, just stared wide-eyed at him in shock. This gave him the impression that she was a child used to getting her way, and all too naturally, her rage blossomed on the spot just a moment later…

"Whaaaat?! That's not fair! It's not like the other candidates are perfect students either!"

"We are not talking about them, are we?"

"Can't you just make this an exception? I really want to try running! Pleeeeease?" Puppy-eyes attack, _go_!

"I apologize, Miss Bannings, but I stand with my decision," Michael told himself to stay strong in the onslaught. Her sudden change in tactics had caught him a bit off-guard, but he was all right.

Alas, the Empress had never prepared him for what happened next.

"_Uuuuuuuu_! _Sensei no baka_!" Arisa sulked, bowing her head in defeat and turning to stalk out.

The pitiful sight affected Michael strangely, invoking an alien feeling of sympathy and mercy for the girl that overwhelmed his logic all of a sudden. What was he doing, crushing her dreams like that? After all, she was his student! And as her teacher, he should be doing his best to support her, not the other way around, damn it.

He had to remind himself: this was not war. This was a school where adolescents learned the skills they would need to become successful adults in society. Dabbling in politics at her age would do young Arisa much good should she choose to make a career in the said field. Indeed, it would be good learning experience for her overall, as she would have to learn how to manage her time wisely while fulfilling her various obligations in a timely manner.

Such was the rigors of the adult world.

"But… should you show improvement in the upcoming quiz, I will retract my previous statement and accept the position as sponsor. However, there is one more catch, Miss Bannings: I would like to discuss this with your parents or guardians if possible. Would that be all right?"

Huh, what the hell? What did he just say? Did he ask her to meet her parents or guardians as an additional condition!?

Arisa's head snapped up at that, her entire body turning slowly. She looked at her teacher, unsure of what she had just heard. But at his affirming nod, a happy smile quickly formed on the girl's face. Her being happy was a good for certain, but he did not quite expect her to show her gratitude so boldly, though he should have expected what happened next.

"_Yatta_! I knew I could count on you! Thank you, Michael-sensei!" The girl sprinted towards him and literally jumped into his lap, her arms pulling him down for a quick hug.

Caught in an unfamiliar situation, Michael was frozen in surprise and shock at the sudden close contact. Everything had happened so fast! Before he knew it, she had released him and was making good on her escape. Worriedly, the tall man glanced about to see if anyone else had caught the embarrassing exchange between himself and Arisa, but luckily, everyone had been too engrossed in their work to notice.

Naturally, he never did notice the girl blushing redder than a tomato as she ran off, either.

Raphael, _however_, did.

* * *


	12. Chapter 12

* * *

Standard Disclaimer: The creative properties used in the development of this story are not owned by this author. Have fun figuring out which ones I've used. There are a few original characters; those are mine.

Surgeon General's Warning:

_Read at your own risk._

* * *

**Kara no Kyokai** The Borderline of/to Emptiness

In the Dark Future, there is only -- Magical! Lyrical! Naruto?

Verse 12:

_Ansoku _/ Rest / Repose

A Naruto AU fanfic by Tempest Dynasty

* * *

Ahem! According to the Medica Temple books left in my apartment (an old birthday gift from Old Man Drakken), adrenaline is an amazing thing. Released by the adrenal glands in the event of a high stress situation, this fight-or-flight hormone increases the blood flow to the muscles and increases energy supply. The resulting boost in strength can be amazing at times.

Like _now_, for example…

The world seemed to slow around me, tunnel vision dominating my sight as I concentrated solely on the blonde girl. It was far past the point of no return – both of us would live or die in the next blink of an eye.

Of course, if I had any say in it, it was going to be the "Live" part, not the "Die" part, ya get my drift?

The girl didn't even seem to realize the danger she was in, but she did seem confused as to why I was running right at her. No kiddin', she let out a startled gasp (Man, even her voice sounded cute!) when I grabbed her as I ran by. The truck roared past us immediately afterwards, and I could feel the rushing wave of air and noise on my neck coming together in a strong gust kicked up by its wake.

Way too close for comfort, yes sir! Did that idiot driver even realize he nearly ran over two kids? By the Empress, he didn't even honk his horn.

But, damn. I must have looked really friggin' awesome doing that, running all dramatic like and saving the girl just in the nick of time! Haha!

'Course, I had to ruin the whole damn thing by tripping over the stupid curb. I felt I redeemed myself, however, when I twisted my body so that I'd cushion our fall. Well the idea was to at least cushion **her** fall, as I was going to be the human air bag for her.

The things I do to be a hero…

"Oof! Maaaan, nice going, idiot" I muttered to myself as I opened my eyes, immediately taking in the sight of the girl I saved: burgundy red eyes locking with mine, and a faint blush crept over her angelic face.

Whoa. Those eyes, long silky blonde hair, and the scent of white plum blossoms… _**Megassa**__ kawaii_.

"Aaah, I didn't mean you! I was talking to myself and um… well… uh…"

That's probably about when the two of us realized the situation we were in, and while I didn't really mind, she gasped and scrambled off of me in a hurry. Damn. I could have gotten used to being that close to her… **Whoa**. Whoa, whoa, down boy! I think we're moving a bit _too_ fast here. By the Empress, I just met her. No way I can like a girl **that much **that I just met.

"T-t-thank you. You saved me, didn't you?" she spoke in a soft voice, her eyes meeting my own and captivating me unexpectedly in an instant. Ahhh such a lovely voice! Such a shy look! So _moé_ I'm gonna die!

"Ahh, it's no big deal-yo!" I laughed it off while scratching the back of my head. Man, this girl was just too damn cute! I guess this is the Empress rewarding me for being such an awesome guy? "I couldn't stand by and watch; I had to do something, ya know?"

Ahh, but where were my manners? Here I am, chatting it up with a mega cute girl and we didn't even know each other's names. Old man Drakken (Eternal peace be his rest) would be disappointed in seeing such lack of manners, and that wouldn't do.

"By the way, I'm Naruto Uzumaki!" I gave the girl one of my patented big grins, opting for the Western syntax as the girl didn't seem all too familiar with the Eastern style. "I live 'round these parts. What's your name?"

She seemed to hesitate for a moment, as if contemplating whether or not to reveal a great secret to me. Maaaaan! C'mon and tell me already! I gotta know the name of this ultra cute girl!

"Fate. Fate Testarossa," she blushed again and returned a faint smile.

It really did feel like it, ya know?

"So are ya lost? Yokohama can be pretty confusing."

"Y-yes, I'm afraid so."

"Still, you oughta be more careful, Miss Princess. If I wasn't such a hot-blooded guy, we'd be having this conversation in the hospital now. Granted, I'd be in the hospital bed all messed up, and you'd be dolled up in a cute nurse outfit nursing me back to health, _ne_-_ne_?"

Right there, the little miss's eyes grew as big as saucers and her cheeks just blossomed red. Oh yeah, I got her good! Uzumaki Naruto; you devil, you!

"…E-Ex-excuse me?"

"Ehehe, just kiddin', just kiddin'. So you just moved here or something?"

"Y-Yes, I am new to the area, and I was taking a walk to familiarize myself with the city."

"Yeah? Well that's no biggie! I can show you around!"

"You… you can?"

"Sure! I got nothing else to do-yo!" I assured her with my signature foxy grin. I don't know why, but she seemed genuinely surprised that a Samaritan she had met just a few moments was now offering to do another favor for her. Then again, this sorta thing doesn't happen too often, so I could understand her feelings.

I really did hope she was cool with it as I thought that doing something "normal" like this could do me some good and take my mind of my recent broody melancholy.

"L-lead the way then, N-Na-Naruto-kun."

By the Empress! Did she just say yes?!

WOOOO! A small victory party exploded in my head, celebrating two unexpected developments: the fact she said "yes" and the fact that she already added the –kun suffix so quickly. My mind was doing cartwheels head over heels in joy, and was already bringing up all the places and landmarks I wanted to show her.

However, I had to end the party early, as groups of people were beginning to cluster around us. Oh crap, they must've seen me in action. As much as I would love to hear everyone say what great hero I was, I doubt Fate-chan would've liked the attention.

Sure enough, the little miss was looking pretty uncomfortable with all those eyes on her. No surprise considering her foreign good looks and, err, striking attire. Wonder where she came from? France? Britain? America? Russia? I really didn't catch her accent, but her Japanese was definitely smooth as, err, silk, yeah?

"Whoops! Time to go! Follow me, Fate-chan!" I grabbed the girl's hand (hmm, she's pretty soft now that I think about it), pulling her along into the alleyways I knew like the back of my hand. There wasn't much time left in the day, so I had to make this as memorable as possible!

To accommodate my fair lady, I being the knight in shining "armor" humbly lead her by the hand and promptly marched away from the scene. I didn't give a damn about who got in my way, and I forced my way through the stunned crowd pretty well, showing my mean face off to anybody trying to get funny with us. Of course, the little missy gave a squeak of surprise at being taken so, ahem, forcefully, but considering I was doing this for her sake, I hope she didn't mind too much.

Though, I wonder what we looked like then to people on the street? Think about it. Here I was: Uzumaki Naruto, twelve years old, my school uniform jacket all billowing out cool, and my shirt unbuttoned all badass. In one hand, I had my schoolbag hung over my shoulder like a thug, and in the other, was this totally cute girl in a "gothic lolita" style black mini-dress and leather boots.

Dang, I musta looked like some young punk escorting his girlfriend out on a date, or somethin', yo?

* * *

Such was the nostalgic nature of my thoughts as I leaned into my chair, savoring the moment of free time just before class begins. Fate-chan… I wonder if I'll see her again… I thought we had a pretty good thing going, ya know? But we had parted rather abruptly at the park Nanoha-chan and I use to get to our cram school – shoot, I didn't even get her phone number! Doh! I guess it really was a one-shot deal…

Hmm, maybe I should try the same thing some time with Nanoha-chan, no?

"_Ne_, Naruto-kun? Are you free next Saturday?" the energetic face of Nanoha pops into my field of vision.

Well, speak of the Empress's word! My wish actually came true. How about that? I gotta be on a roll today, yo! And who said good things never happened in a row?

Forget that friggin' pessimistic sonuvagun!

Immediately all thoughts of the previous day's encounter disappear from my mind, as if thinking of such would be betraying the girl before me. Hmm…! Ya know she looked pretty good in those adamantine ribbons she got from the Captain. They complemented her blue eyes surprisingly well.

"Next Saturday? Yeah, I got nothin' to do. What's up-yo?"

"You see, there is a soccer game with _otou-san_'s team, the Midoriya JFC, against another team in our local rec-league. Arisa-chan, Suzuka-chan, and I are all going to cheer on the team, then afterwards meet at the Midoriya for a post-game celebration."

Ahh, Nanoha-chan. Always looking out for her friends. Now I had something to do next weekend, instead of going home and doing nothing in my apartment. You'd think that living near a bunch of Space Marines would be interesting, but nooo they friggin' recluses. I mean, the only guys I've seen outside are Raphael-sensei and Michael-sensei.

Granted, I was also kinda disappointed it wasn't going to be just a me and her affair, if ya know what I mean?

"Hmm… ya know what? I think I will-yo! Though I got cleaning duty that day so I might be a bit late…"

"That's okay! The action is usually during the second half of the game, anyways."

"We will begin class soon, class," the smooth and suave voice of Raphael-sensei calmed the class to silence. Unlike Michael-sensei and his overly serious attitude, Raphael-sensei was a lot more… relaxed. "We only have a half-day of class today, so let's make the most of it, _ne_?"

Bless the Empress: another hectic week is done and praise Her glorious name for sports. I thought today would never come, as the days just crawled by little by little. Hey, peace is cool and all; gives me time to train in my off time (I think I'm starting to get the hang of that Smart Disc too, can't wait to try it out in battle the next time), but I could really do without the school part. I swear Michael-sensei has it out for me bad. He never cuts me any slack, period.

But anyways, let's not talk about boring stuff like that! It's Saturday and here I am at my school's big brother, Seishou High School's regulation-size soccer field, enjoying the pleasant afternoon sun with a playful breeze on the side. The big boys and girls weren't using the field today, so they kindly lent it out to the rec-league organizers.

Ahh! The sport of soccer! The most popular sport in the world! Two teams of eleven battling it out across an open field as their fans cheer on. Now, I was never that big of a team sports guy, but I sure as hell can't deny the sheer excitement in watching one of these games. For today's game, I was in the stands, strategically seated close but not next to Nanoha-chan, as her father was watching and we all know the rules about fathers. I would've had a lot more fun being next to her, but I had to settle for this seat, even if I didn't know anyone around me.

Then again, I had also arrived late thanks to my tour of duty with the broom and mop under Michael-sensei's supervision. By the Empress's hand, that guy is a slave driver! He probably would have made me clean the whole school if Raphael-sensei hadn't stopped by and told him they had other things to take care of…

Sheesh.

Now, while my attention was focused on the game (Hey, we were in the second half where it got more exciting just like Nanoha-chan said), I didn't see two people coming down to take a seat next to me. Normally, I wouldn't have thought anything about this but it just felt like: "Huh. Weird." Like something felt off…and it was right next to me?

I totally regret looking over now, with the gift of hindsight. Still, I couldn't help but look across from see to see the two newest additions to the cheering crowds (and boy, was there a lot of folks. I had no idea the rec-league teams were so popular. Granted most people there were probably friends, family, kids from our school newspaper, and etc.). Of course, I was wholly unprepared for what I was about to see…

**RIGHT NEXT TO ME**.

"_**What the**_—?! _Pfffttt_, wha-wh-what are _you_ two doing here?!" I sputtered, unbelieving at what I was seeing.

The "ugly" scowling face of Chrono-teme scrunched up in what I'm pretty sure was distaste greeted me, while the much nicer Yuuno-san simply looked apologetic. Man, I feel sorry for that guy sometimes – he has to deal with a real asshole. He must be a saint or Buddha the Zen come back to rock da hiz'house, ya know?

"If you really must know, _dobe_, we're on foot patrol, as much as I dislike it," he told me blandly.

Though, on a side note, I certainly never expected to see him or Yuuno in civilian clothing. Definitely not, civilian stuff from my world: Chrono had the whole special agent thing going for him, black suit, tie, trousers, you know the works. Man, he's such a stiff even in regular clothes. As for Yuuno…

…I had no idea what he was doing in a -- **kilt**. At least, I hope it was a **KILT** and not an actual **SKIRT**. Bad images. BAD images!

"Aww, the mighty Chrono-teme reduced to walking around on his own! Give me a break. I've walked around all my life – a little hike never hurt anyone!"

Chrono sighed airily, "A low class mage like you that can't even fly don't even realize the freedom of flight. It is beyond your comprehension, _dobe_."

I hafta admit, if there was one thing that was dependable about the guy, it's that he's always gotta act high and mighty.

"You wanna make something of it? Huh?" I sneered right back at him.

"_Maa maa_, Master, Naruto-san, please let's not fight here!" Yuuno broke into the conversation. Also dependable was Yuuno-san to break up a fight, considering he obviously saw where it was going. That guy really needs a vacation, ya know? "We're only taking a short break, and we noticed this game going on so we thought, why not? Let's not make a scene, please?"

"Hmph. I don't got the time to mess with you, Chrono-teme; I need to watch the game," I muttered as I turned my attention back to the boys on the field.

I had said before that I was never a big sports fan, but at this point, anything was better than having to deal with the bastard there. I couldn't help but notice the extreme amount of attention the two guys were getting all of a sudden. I also found myself listening in on the conversations around us.

"_Waiii_! Those two look so cute together!"

"Yeah! The blond one is so feminine, he's gotta be the _uke_!"

For the love of the Empress, I really hope they're not talking about me. Sometimes it sucks to be a blond in a society that's dominantly black haired, ya know? Though there are the occasional exceptions like Suzuka-_ojou_san and Nanoha-chan.

"Uh huh! And that guy with the blue hair? Soooo _seme_!

Ahahah! Whew! They weren't talking about me at all! They were talking about… gurk! What's with the two and their tomato-like faces?! Are the girls closer to the truth than expected?! I quickly deemed such thoughts heretical in my opinion and focused my attention away from the gag of giggling schoolgirls. Uuugh, I don't even want to _think_ about it!

Though as I watched on, another pair of eyes was burning right into my skull. I could feel it, like a pair of lasers digging into my head. To my surprise (or maybe not – it's his daughter he must be concerned with) it was Shirou-_oji_san glaring at me.

Oi, mister Team Owner. Maybe you should pay attention to the game instead of me. I'm not even sitting next to Nanoha! Jeez. A few weeks ago I thought he liked me! Now all I'm getting from him are glares.

My thoughts are interrupted as the stands stand up and roar in excitement. It seems the star player got the ball and was now driving it down the field. I'm impressed! The attacker blazed through the defenses and with some extra-fancy footwork, managed to score a goal! My voice joined the hollers of victory as the Midoriya JFC was brought to 2 – 0.

The rest of the game was mostly a defensive one for our guys – only a few minutes remained and there was no way the other team could punch through. At the referee's whistle, the winners were of course the Midoriya JFC! Hell yeah! And I think a celebration is in order…

Next stop, the Midoriya!

* * *

While the inside of the café bustled with the excited chatter of the entire soccer team, Nanoha-chan, me, Suzuka-_ojou_san, Arisa-_jou_chan all took a seat at an outdoor table. By unanimous vote and by demand of chivalry, I was tasked with getting the girls' orders. And stepping inside...

Nothing could have prepared me for the second shock of the day.

"C-Captain?!" I managed to choke out, taken completely by surprised to see the Brother-Captain of the Grey Knights standing behind the counter with a Midoriya apron wrapped around his torso. The thing barely fit him! Not to mention, where the heck were his shades?

"Something I can help you with, boy?" Captain Gabriel met my confused look with a cool gaze of his own. There were a hundred messages his eyes seemed to send to me, the loudest being 'keep your damn mouth shut!' Who was I to deny him?

"Ahh, n-no sir! Just surprised, that's all-yo!" I wonder, were the other Grey Knights working jobs in the city? Now I'm damn curious.

"Hmm. Is there an order you would like to make?"

"Uhh… um…" I skimmed the drink menu quickly, landing on one that stuck out the most. "A Blue Hawaii bubble tea, please? Oh and three orders of iced barley tea and a small cake for four for the ladies outside."

What does Blue Hawaii taste like, anyways?

"Your order will be ready shortly. I will deliver it to the table."

Nodding my thanks, I shuffled over to the entrance and opened the door. Suddenly, I was filled with an inexorable feeling of dread, just a couple of steps out the door. Something was coming, something that stroked the instinct of fear in man's heart. Not even Nanoha-chan's cheerful smiling beckoning me over to the table could reach me (and that was already plenty of incentive normally)!

I was _**hunted**_.

"_Naaarruuutooo_-_**kuuunnn**_!" I hear the warcry of two young women, pouncing upon their prey: me. I look up just in the nick of time to see two familiar faces charging right at me like a pair of linebackers.

Empress preserve me.

**WHAM!** The weight of two bodies knock me over as a double-whammy of bone-crushing hugs squeezes the ever-lovin' air out of my lungs. Naturally, I also had to bear all of their body weight, which was quite rated high on the brutality list for my back against the tiled pavement.

Ouch.

"H-_Hey_, Itsuko-sempai, Tama-nee," I managed to cough out. "H-how're you two?"

Twin clouds of chocolate and strawberry hair blinded my vision; they soon cleared away to show the faces of two angels that graced our school: Itsuko Koizumi and Tamaki (Tama-nee for short) Kousaka. Both were my seniors about a grade or so ahead of me; both were voted hottest girls ever to grace the halls of Seishou Auxiliary Elementary School (though now they attended the Junior High section. Nothing stopped them from coming back and helping the staff, however); they were idols of beauty by the boys and the object of jealousy among the girls.

I met them actually just this week by chance when bouncing out of Michael-sensei's history class at mach speed. It was an encounter to be remembered for I will never underestimate the stopping power of Tama-nee's beauteous 81cm D-cup (and still growing if I might add) again. She stopped my literally dead cold before applying the legendary "Agonizing Ecstasy Tamaki FINGAAA!" to my face, forcing me to snort and almost choke on my own nosebleed.

Michael-sensei very much approved and would have preferred for her to keep crushing my temples so to speak, until I passed out or suffocated. Fortunately, it was a big misunderstanding (seriously!), and Itsuko-sempai rose to the occasion, exerting her power as Student Council President to save the day. Her vice-president thus had no choice but to comply.

I was so grateful and delirious at the time that I actually promised a favor to her! Oh, how I rue the moment now when I made that promise, as it was my undoing ultimately so: because I essentially gave them free license to use me as their…

…super lovable _shota tsundere_ mascot (in other words, their boy toy)!

"I'm doing great, Naruto-kun!" they spoke in eerie stereo, grinning happily at the current situation. They're such terrible teases and incredible flirts! _Gaaaaah_, and all the blood is rushing to the wrong place! _Uooohhh_, no touching! NO touching! Stop squirming like that and making cute cooing noises and…!

Oh, Empress help me!

Nanoha-chan!

Nanoha-chan!

Nanoha-chan!

Don't look at me like that!

I'm sorry, Nanoha-chan! This is out of my control! Please stop giving me that look! Why is there an evil aura of flame and stuff erupting out around you?

Somebody, help?

Not even Captain Gabriel spared me a look as he stepped over the pile and delivered the goods to the table.

Please?

…Anyone?

* * *

Thank the Empress, those two foxes had to let go of me. Momoko-_oba_san (Nanoha-chan's mom) came out, saw the spectacular scene, and thankfully rescued me, taking me liberally into her arms like a newborn babe where I experienced face first the joys of her fantastic maternal bre...!

Uh yeah, let's not get into that story…

It was only afternoon when we all parted our separate ways; well, at least it could be said for the soccer team and the two princesses. Nanoha-chan and I had gone to my place for some math help. The girl was a friggin' genius at this, and I can't even grasp the concept of Algebra. BAH! Her father didn't seem too pleased at this though, but let her go with reluctance. Man, what's up with him?

And yes, there was a lot of pinching, cold fiery looks from the pits of the Warp, and groveling on my part to smooth things over on the way to my apartment condo. She acted like she did not mind, that she understood perfectly that it was not my fault, but boy, was she mad. I am going to need to figure out some way to avoid getting caught by those two "delicious" vixens in the future; I have the feeling I might not live to see tomorrow in the days to come, if I continue to let them "play" with me as they pleased.

Not to say, I don't like their "attentions", but you know, it's a complicated issue.

Anyways, we were in the middle of getting through an equation when suddenly; the room was bathed in a bright blue light! At the same time, a familiar feeling of magical power washed over the two of us, setting off all sorts of mental alarms. The earth itself seemed to shake softly, as if heralding the approach.

Immediately, we rushed from the living room to the adjoining outdoor balcony, and man, what a sight it was…

There, deeper within the city of Yokohama, something giant was slowly growing out from the concrete jungle. First, green, then more green! Green followed by brown? Gigantic tentacle-like roots snaked through the city, and I mean literally! Through concrete and stone, building and all, a monstrous tree had somehow sprouted right in the center of the damn city!

Holy Empress that's a huge tree! What the crap was going on; another Jewel Seed?! That had to be it! Damn it all, right out in the open too! I sure hope no one was hurt, but right now I couldn't worry about it!

I'm sure Nanoha-chan was thinking the same thing, looking out the same window as I. Wordlessly, we rushed out to the apartment, bounding up the stairs to the rooftop for a better look. As we ran, we transformed without a second thought – better safe than sorry, right? We hit the rooftop just in time to see a grayish bubble-like fields blossom all over the city simultaneously, distorting the colors of the world and appearing to stop time itself.

I didn't have to think too hard to know who probably did that.

And speak of the devil and he shall come (please don't really)! The only two other auras I could feel were rapidly approaching us, coming up from the opposite direction of the tree. Barely seconds ticked by as the mage-boy duo landed on the same rooftop as us, already in their "work" clothes.

Damn, I wish I could fly too…

"'Tis a Jewel Seed all right," Chrono-teme started without preamble. "The energy signature matches the one in Scrya's Auspex,"

Straight to business, eh? I think I like that part about the douchebag, at least. He was a professional; can't really fault him for that.

"Temporal Distortion Fields set up. Our comrades managed to get it up in time to stop a good amount of damage, but I fear it will still be extensive…" Yuuno-san's voice was rather clear despite them being a little ways away. "This incident certainly is not going to go away quietly, even if our PR teams do their best to cover it up and assure the natives it was a gas line explosion, mass hallucination, or some such rubbish, Master."

That's when I realized that their mouths weren't moving at all. HUH?!

It was more than enough reason for me to march my way over to the two sanctioned mages, grabbing Chrono's attention with my less than subtle approach: "_**Oi**_, what the hell? I hear you guys from way over there, but how can you talk when you don't move your mouths? Damn it, are you not telling us something?!"

Yuuno's eyes grew wide as saucers, his mouth hanging agape in surprise apparently at my statement. However before he could say his piece, Chrono cut him off with a cool cut of his hand. The guy had this really intense, fiery piercing look in his eyes, like he had just heard something that pissed him off yet was also interesting to him.

Hell, it was so intense that it even had me taken a back for a few. Had I just said something I shouldn't have?

"_Dobe_. You don't even _know_ about telepathic communications?" the blue-clad boy wonder rolled his eyes at me, as he spoke aloud. "Just think of the one you want to talk to and imagine sending the words to them, and your devices should handle it. It's not that difficult. Unless, of course, you really _**are**_ a dead-last."

_Grrrr_! That damn Chrono-teme! I'll show him!

"Hello? **Hello**? _Testing_ one-two-three! I like _ramen_ and **girls** with _**twintails**_!" I '_spoke_' in my mind, sending the words to the only person I could think of at the time.

"_Auuu_?! Naruto-kun?!" Nanoha-chan's lyrical voice echoed in my own head as she snapped her head over to look at me with cute surprise and a bright blush. She hadn't followed me over earlier because I motioned for her to stay put.

"Haha! Cool! It worked! Heya, Nanoha-chan! I learned how to communicate telepathically! Awesome, isn't it?" I grinned, unaware of the fact that Nanoha-chan had picked up on it immediately. She's a genius at this, I swear…

"I do hope you children have explanations for this outbreak?" a deep rumble of a voice drew our attention to the roof access door. Standing there in an all-black ensemble of formal wear was the Chaplain of the Grey Knights, and next to him was another guy, this time in hospital scrubs (guess I know where _he's_ working…?), the Apothecary I think he was.

Oh shit. Barely a minute passed since everything blew up and these guys are already walking around and asking questions. Well, they weren't Space Marines for nothing. At least it wasn't Captain Gabriel. Still, the Chaplain of the Grey Knights still made of an imposing figure, what, with his impressive power armor and his Death's Head helmet, he had an aura of command that felt different from the Captain. I can't explain it all too well, but whereas the Captain felt like a leader, the Chaplain felt… fatherly.

I know, it's weird, but I had better respond before they get annoyed.

"Yes, sir!" I saluted, quickly explaining all that I had witnessed. It wasn't much, and the Chaplain didn't seem all that content with the meager information on hand. But hey, it was the best I could do, ya know?

"Could this be another tainted threat?" Yuuno-san asked. I was having similar thoughts.

"Negative," Ramiel, I think it was, the Apothecary for the Grey Knights, cut in. Even without his armor, the guy was still pretty intimidating. "This energy does not feel malignant."

"Sooo, there's no giant monster out to eat us?" I joked with a sheepish grin. Please, please, please…!

"Fortunately, no."

Oh, thank the Empress! As much as I would've loved action, I also didn't feel like punching through a huge-ass tree. Huh, wait a second... How was did the Apothecary get a read on that giant tree from all the way over here? That thing was all the way in downtown and he could tell what whether it was good or evil from here? Dang, Old Man Drakken had told me that all Grey Knights were psykers, but I didn't realize they were _that_ powerful.

"But even if it is benign, it has spread this far this quickly," he indicated to the rapidly spreading growths from the main tree. In fact, they were already in the neighborhood, and some shoots had just shot right past us. An entire forest seemed to be coming to life in just seconds and it was still growing! "Finding the source of the incident will take time."

"I can handle it!" Yuuno-san and Nanoha-chan spoke up at the same time. Whoa, that was eerie. As the boy went to the device in his hands, a magic circle sprang up around Nanoha-chan, Raising Heart telling us just exactly what she was doing.

_Area Search._

"Magical! Lyrical! Search!"

I had to squint to see through the sudden explosion of light from Nanoha-chan. Hundreds of magenta orbs burst out from the aura of light, flying through our besieged city in all directions. Both of them were silent as they went to work, the seconds ticking by painfully slow, as the forest's canopy grew taller and more impressive, blocking out the sun. What seemed like an hour was only ten seconds, as Yuuno-san was first to speak up.

"The target is… here!" Yuuno-san held up his Auspex doo-hickey, a single glowing point imposed on a map of the local area. From the looks of it…

"The source is three kilometers away?" Chrono-teme sounded exasperated. Lazy bastard! You can fly a kilometer in an instant – three ain't so bad! Quit complaining so much!

"It's okay! I've got a lock-on," Nanoha was confident as Raising Heart transformed into shooting mode, its staff portion extending outward and magical rings encircling the shaft. "Thank you, Yuuno-kun! That helped me find the target a lot faster!"

It was a scene reminiscent of the sewers battle. At least now we don't have Skaven beasties trying to carve us up. And count on Nanoha-chan to be nice to everyone; of all people, I feel Yuuno-san deserved _some_ praise for his work. He has to work along-side that ass of a mage, after all. Strong kid, that guy.

"Are you confident on this? Missing the shot could be, _ahem_, catastrophic," that Blue Bastard doubts Nanoha-chan!? I oughta knock his ass out with a _Fafnir_ to the face.

"I won't miss!" the look she had was of complete confidence. That's my girl! And just in time, her attack was ready to fire.

"Divine Buster! _Shooooooto_!"

The air sizzled as a large pink beam erupted from Raising Heart, arcing across the writhing trunks and branches. Me, Chrono-teme, Yuuno-san, we all held our breaths as we watched the shot fly. I don't think a single one of us, not even the Grey Knights, were not watching that holy ray, praying silently it would find its mark and not smash into something else interfering with its line of fire.

Idly, I made a mental note to study math harder – you don't make a shot like that without SOME thinking, and I refuse to be left in the dust!

There was a dull roar as the Divine Buster struck its target, a minor shockwave rippling through the woods. For a moment, we watched for any change. Empress and Nanoha-chan forgive me, but for the briefest moment, I thought she missed. But nothing could stop my whoop and holler as the roots began to recede, the massive forest shrinking away.

"_YEEEEEAAH_! Way to go, Nanoha-chan! That was wicked sweet shot! HOOOAAAH TAKE THAT YA DAMN JEWEL SEED!"

"For once, we agree. A three kilometer shot with all these distractions is not an easy task, especially without special optics and gauges; I am impressed, girl," even Chrono-teme was astounded by the attack. I guess that guy's human after all, though it would've been better if he addressed her by her name. "Perhaps you are worthy of the device after all, unlike a certain '_guardian_.'"

Baaah. One step forward two steps back.

At that moment, a small shape appeared next to Raising Heart's red core, solidifying to reveal a blue gem that sparkled in the sun. All right, another one!

_Receipt Number Ten. _Raising Heart announced.

"Excellent. Another Jewel Seed recovered. While the Temporal Distortion Field managed to restrain a significant portion of the outbreak, but there is still damage visible throughout the city. We should repair as much as we can," the Blue Blunder kept on talking. Jeez, does he ever shut up? And since Nanoha and I have no clue how to repair things, it'll give the bastard even more reason to gloat! This sucks.

"Best then for you to begin immediately, Commander Haraoun. The sun will set soon," the good Chaplain stepped in once more. I _love_ how these guys could knock the Blue Bozo down a few pegs.

With a grunt, Chrono-teme and Yuuno-san leapt into the air and flew off in the direction of the outbreak's epicenter. Good riddance, I say! I don't think I could've handled another minute with the guy.

Chaplain Uriel then turned his attention to me. By the Empress, I don't think I'll ever get over how huge this guy is!

"This war is not over yet, boy. Remain vigilant if you want to prevent such devastation from happening again," he said and crossed his massive arms. Jeez, my leg isn't even that thick. "Escort Lady Nanoha home and return quickly."

Ya didn't have to tell me twice-yo.

Huh. I wonder if we'll have school tomorrow…

* * *

The walk back to her house was pretty weird. You see, the TDFs were still up, as I imagined our secret allies were surveying the damage, fixing stuff up, or generally just providing area security until they were sure nothing else was going to happen. There was no way Chrono and Yuuno were going to be able to clean up the whole city by themselves, so obviously they had some help somewhere out there.

Still, thinking back to the other day with the rats, gotta hand it to those two: they do work well together.

"Man. What a crazy day," I yawn loudly as I walked down the path that was still showed signs of damage, though not as bad as moments before. Nanoha was right next to me, keeping pace.

"_Un_! We were very busy, weren't we?"

"Yeeesh. First a half day of school, then the soccer game, seeing the Wonder Twins, then getting bum-rushed by Itsuko-chan and Tama-nee, and finally that oh-so-great Jewel Seed fiasco-!"

I never got a chance to finish my sentence…

"…All this damage, I could have prevented," Nanoha-chan said softly. Doh! Was she feeling down again? "I thought I saw a Jewel Seed in that boy's hands when we were still at the Midoriya. If I had responded correctly, we could have avoided all of this…"

What! She noticed who?!

I was so shocked, and was about to speak when we both noticed a pair of kids our age walk by: a boy and a girl. Well, limp was the more accurate term, but Nanoha-chan seemed to recognize the two instantly; however, she did not say a word as they passed by. I assumed from that much she did want to stop them and just let them go, so I did not say anything either.

And well, we kept on walking…

Honestly though, I was more surprised they were walking around just like us! Temporal Distortion Fields were supposed to shut out normal civilians, so that means these two had to be exceptional in some way. They could have been potential mages or psykers for all we knew!

Still, I guess they were the ones responsible? They sure did cause a lot of trouble playing with fire, but I'm glad they didn't activate the Chaos taint within the artifact… Hell, there was no way they could have known about anything anyways.

Come to think of it, the way the girl was helping the boy limp… didn't they seem kind of, err, intimate? You know, like a couple? In fact, they kinda remind me of myself and Nanoha…

Ah crap, I'm blushing!

"…Ya know what, Nanoha-chan? I think we're doing pretty good for a pair of kids thrown into the thick of it," I speak up suddenly to break the small funk we had slipped into. Of course, I made a side not to sorta turn away from her to hide my blush. It's a guy pride thing, ya know?

"_Auuu_? what do you mean?" the confused look on her face was utterly adorable. So _moé_!

"Well, look at us! Three Jewel Seeds down, we're still doing fine, and the world seems to be adjusting well. Imagine how it would be if we were to go all out!"

"I…" She hesitated, but suddenly her eyes brightened with renewed vigor! Those beautiful slate blue eyes were alive again! "You're right, Naruto-kun! We can't just give my best – we have to give it everything we got!"

"That's right! No war is won half-assed! We gotta give our all!" I shouted, punching the air with my fist.

"_Un_! We'll do our absolute best from now on! One hundred and ten percent!" Nanoha had her own fist in the sky, a confident smile gracing her features. "Ah! This is my house! Thank you for walking me home, Naruto-kun!"

Wow. We reached Nanoha-chan's house already? We must have been talking for a while. Saying our goodbyes, I waved to Nanoha as she skipped up to her door. Ahh, it was nice to see her in good spirits again.

Suddenly she turned around for one last message:

"_Auuu_, Naruto-kun! I almost forgot to tell you: I'm going to Arisa-chan's house tomorrow for tea in the afternoon. Sorry, but no guys allowed!" Nanoha-chan spoke up suddenly, her hands pressed together in supplication.

"Sunday girl time, eh? No problem at all, Nanoha-chan!" I gave her a big grin and a thumbs up. They'll probably talk about make-up, dolls, and other guys (though the thought of that makes me nervous for some reason), ya know, stuff girls talk about when they're alone and there's no guys around. Though it may be a bit lonely, I got some stuff to do, like catch up on reading.

Besides, it'll give me the opportunity to visit the oh-so-hot Dinah-_nee_-chan. I've been meaning to go visit her, but there's been like no time at all since the incident with the rat thingies. I hope she'll be in tomorrow.

And in any case, it's not like anything freaky can happen at Arisa-_jou_chan's house, right? I heard she's got a maid force as good as the Black Lagoon Company. Just some girl-talk, some tea, and lots of giggling.

Like how a girl's life should be.

* * *

Author's Notes:

And there we have it. After way too long a period, another chapter down and another in the works; life goes on and I keep typing. Your reviews fuel the fire, so please do not hesitate to leave some feedback. Hitting that little button down there and leaving a message tells me that people want more, thus I will reciprocate. In regards to the folks asking me what other series I will be crossing over into this, you all will just have to wait. One never reveals his hand early, after all.

Ahh, actually there is a way you can figure it out. I propose this challenge to all my readers: **name every cameo character I have brought in thus far**. Test your otaku knowledge! Whoever can guess them all or guess the most, the reward I shall discuss with the winner -- maybe a cameo of your own? As the story progresses, more subtle hints will be dropped, as well as new cameos appear. If you can get them all as of the current chapter, then you win. It's up to you, dear readers, to find them all. Are you up to the challenge?

I'll give you guys a few hints, just to start it off:

Only Ramiel is an original character.

Cameos are not limited to anime – video games are open too.

Courage, Faith, Honor, Strength, Love; they are the building blocks of a hero.

**Please email me your answers! I will ignore any that are placed in reviews! **Don't worry; you can try as many times as you want, and I'll reply in email with which ones are correct and which ones aren't.

Until next time.

I'll take this time to thank my beta / partner / James "Ray" Edwards. His work and assistance is highly appreciated, and I probably wouldn't have gotten this far without him. I will also take this moment to direct you to his current story: _An Idiot's Guide to Nindo_. It is an epic story spanning dimensions, universes, and features many series. A warning, however: it is not for the faint of heart. And he's prohibited from taking part in the "guess the cameo" contest.

Imperial Thought of the Day: _To admit defeat is to blaspheme against the Empress._

* * *

**Omake…?**

"Excuse me, Raphael-sensei?" the elegant form of Suzuka Tsukimura approached the interestingly neat desks of the school's latest additions to the faculty staff.

"Yes, Tsukimura-dono? Is there something I can help you with?" Only Raphael was in the teacher's room at the moment, his Brother – ahem! – _colleague_ Michael was off teaching another class.

"Ah… um…" the purple-haired girl fidgeted in place under the attention of the ever patient languages teacher. "Oh! I noticed during P.E. that you and Michael-sensei have similar tattoos on your arms…"

The tattoos in question were the sacred grammatonic sigils that lined the Grey Knights' bodies. Anti-daemonic nature, these holy symbols boosted the Marines' abilities to vanquish the evil and heretical. To the average onlooker, the tattoos appear ornate and of ancient design.

Of course, the school principal had not been too happy to see them, so to speak, when the long-sleeves came off during physical education. The henpecked woman almost had a heart attack; she honestly thought they were gang members, and if it weren't for Raphael's exceptional skills in the art of diplomacy, they would have both been sacked.

And the good Brother-Captain Gabriel would have had them both by the balls for being fired! Thankfully, after that mild unpleasantness, the tattoos soon became something of a fascination amongst the civilians. They had obviously never seen anything like them, and the symbolism involved and the sheer number of them lent an air of artistic dedication. Raphael was naturally flattered by the attention, though the same could not be said for his… colleague.

"Oh, _those_? Well, let's just say that Michael-sensei and I are very close…" At the sudden bright red blush that threatened to knock the poor girl out, Raphael spoke up quickly to right himself. "Aah, not in the way you might think. We have been good friends for a very long time, almost like family."

Phew, that was a close one; his reputation was almost sunk right there. Alack for it seemed he has been away much too long from the game of words.

"Really? Do you mind if I ask what they represent?"

"Not at all, Tsukimura-dono—"

"Suzuka."

"Pardon?"

"My name. Just call me Suzuka, please."

"As you wish, Suzuka-dono," Raphael gave a lady-killer smile, idly noticing her knees tremble slightly. For such young lass, she could be unexpectedly bold, despite her refined upbringing as fitting for a wealthy heiress from a long line of successful engineers. He could fathom a few reasons why a "high born" girl like her would be going to a public school, though he honestly prayed her parents had considered security concerns and taken appropriate contingency measures to protect her. The _Astartes_ would certainly not be pleased if anything was to happen to one of his pupils.

"As I was saying: believe it or not, Michael-sensei and I were in the military together. It was during that time we got these tattoos to signify our enduring faith and unbreakable bond. In times of conflict, they would serve to protect us and remind us that we stood alone, together."

"Woooowww!" the girl's eyes seemed to sparkle with awe and admiration, a sight that a Grey Knight very rarely, if ever, sees. So secretive and furtive were the Chamber Militant of the _Ordo Malleus_ that none but the _Ordo_ itself knew of the Grey Knights' deeds.

"You're so amazing, Raphael-sensei! Michael-sensei too!" Suzuka gushed. She was very much proud at learning something personal about her two new teachers, especially considering Arisa-chan would kill to know this tidbit of info about their teachers. The two foreign gentlemen were all the talk in the gossip circles.

"But I suspect that was not the question you were about to ask, is it?" the Grey Knight smiled knowingly. Michael might not have know or pretended to be deaf and dumb about it, but Raphael was well aware of his and his colleague's popularity in the school circle. If he were a normal Space Marine, he would have cared not for such "trifles," but then, he would have been a very **boring** and **bored** Space Marine.

"Ah! Yes… It is embarrassing to admit, but my math grades are not what I hoped. I know you're a language teacher but…" she trailed off, unable to maintain eye contact any longer. Even though he always wore those dark sunglasses, it always felt like his gaze was right on you.

Oh my, well this certainly seems like an innocent request! She could not be planning something now could she? Hahaha, 'tis almost like old times back before he swore to serve the Empress for eternity.

"Hmm, well I suppose I do need to brush up on my mathematics. What say we work together to improve our skills?"

Suzuka visibly perked up, sparkles dancing in her eyes, as she clasped her hands in front of her in excitement. "Really?! Thank you very much, Raphael-sensei!"

"Take care of me, won't you?" the _Astartes_ bowed as best he could from his seated position.

Suzuka returned the bow and turned to rush out of the teachers' office. Michael was just about to enter before he stepped off to the side to let a furiously blushing Suzuka zip past him. He watched her disappear down the hall before entering the office, placing a large stack of papers on his own desk.

"What was that about?" Michael asked, diligently looking over the day's collective work. Hmm… Arisa Bannings did much better this time. It seems he would soon have to live up to his promise.

"Oh, nothing. Just doing my job," Raphael smiled enigmatically and returned to his planner, adding an extra note to his calendar.

Yes, it could not hurt to "enjoy" his work now, could it? It has been terribly boring these last couple of hundred years doing the same old routine of smiting the powers of Chaos at every turn. Even a stout defender of the Imperium like himself needs a hobby too! Besides, he was, well, intrigued by Miss Tsukimura and would like to see for himself how the "nobility" of Mother Terra lived their lives first hand.

It would be heartwarming to see that the spirit of _Noblesse Oblige_ was still alive and well on Mother Terra… even if it was long dead in the Dark Millennium beyond these blue skies.

_I wonder: doth thee still live, Raidese? Heh, of course thou art, Little Brother. After all, was it not ye, the last Son of Branstein, who swore bloody vengeance upon me, The Murderer, that thou would not tire, would not perish, until all accounts are settled?_

_Yes, surely us brothers will be reunited again…some day_.

* * *


	13. Chapter 13

* * *

Standard Disclaimer: The creative properties used in the development of this story are not owned by this author. Have fun figuring out which ones I've used. There are a few original characters; those are mine.

Surgeon General's Warning:

_Read at your own risk._

* * *

**Kara no Kyokai**The Borderline of/to Emptiness

In the Dark Future, there is only -- Magical! Lyrical! Naruto?

Verse 13:

_Kuroi Majou, kenzan_!/ The Black Witch, Appears!

A Naruto AU fanfic by Tempest Dynasty

* * *

"Maaaaan I'm so booooored!" Naruto whined as he tossed an old copy of a manga onto the floor (the next issue of _Shounen Jump_ was still a couple of week off). It was a lovely Sunday afternoon, the sun shining down through a clear blue sky, and absolutely no work to do. No school, no homework, nothing. Nanoha-chan was off with her friends for girl time, leaving the boy by his lonesome.

Huh. Maybe it was time to hit the library? Or maybe get a job… but he couldn't! He was only twelve years old! Damn labor laws.

"I wonder if Nanoha-chan is having fun…"

"_Dead_-**last**."

"GYAAAH!" Naruto screamed, leaping from his bed and looking around his apartment wildly. "What the crap?! Who the hell said that?! C'mon out and face me-yo! I'll show you whose the man, mano-a-mano, believe it!"

No one around? Then who was it that he heard?

"Idiot. Do you not recognize my voice? And have you forgotten telepathic communications already?" the tone was haughty, arrogant, and left a weird slimy feeling in his mind. Now he recognized this voice…

"Chrono-teme! Why are you calling me, dammit?" Naruto asked, switching over to mental comm-link. He was rightly suspicious of the boy's motives; it was obvious that neither of the two got along, so why was his nemesis making a personal house call?

"Come up to the roof. There is a matter you may be very concerned about."

"Why do you care, Chrono-teme? I thought you couldn't even stand being near me?"

"You're right. I don't care about you. However this concerns your significant other – how is it the locals say? Ah. Your **girlfriend**, Takamachi Nanoha—"

"O-OI! She's not my girlfriend-yo!"

"Whatever. Don't interrupt. As I was saying, Scrya and I have been unable to make contact with her, and unfortunately, you're the next best thing. It involves a Jewel Seed."

"Wait! What's going on with a Jewel Seed and Nanoha-chan!? You better tell me, you bastard, or I'm gonna—"

"If you're so worried, then get on the roof as soon as possible. It'll be easier to explain there."

There was a weird silence that meant a cut-off, and that only annoyed the boy further.

_Stupid Blue Bastard. Who the hell does he think he is? Damn nobility has no place on Earth – go back home! _ Naruto mentally grumbled, and threw on some better clothing. It wouldn't do to look like slob, especially in front of Chrono Haraoun-teme.

* * *

"_Kyaaaaah_! Why is Michael-sensei so damn cool?!" a blond girl gushed into her teacup, a massive blush forming on the girl's face. "He agreed to be my sponsor! Now I can try out for Student Counsil President!"

"That's wonderful, Arisa-chan," the violet-haired host smiled demurely.

"How's about you, Suzuka-chan? I know you got eyes for a certain teacher," Arisa gave her friend a knowing smirk, inciting a tomato-like blush from the girl.

"It's not like that, Arisa-chan. I'm only getting some tutoring help from Raphael-sensei," Suzuka spoke into her cup of tea, too embarrassed to meet her friend in the eye.

"At least I know a big secret about the two of them," now it was Suzuka's turn to have a knowing smirk, and coming from her, it was rather… wily.

"Ooooh! Tell me! Tell me!" Immediately Arisa was next to Suzuka, throttling her wildly in excitement. "C'mon, Suzuka-chan! Don't leave me in the duuuuussst!"

And across from the two of them was Nanoha, smiling as she watched on in silence. In a way, she felt out of place. Unlike them, she had no one as an object of great affection, no one to gush and squeal about. Naruto-kun was very nice and her best male friend, but he could not be compared to men like Michael-sensei or Raphael-sensei (_Auuu! Sorry, Naruto-kun! I still think you're cool!_) And in this time of girl talk, where others could share their most intimate secrets, Nanoha could not say a thing. Even as Arisa-chan and Suzuka-chan admitted their bottled feelings for a certain pair of teachers, Nanoha kept silent with her own secrets.

It wasn't fair…

And just a little bit, she was starting to regret coming here.

"Suzuka-sama, I've brought more tea," the prim and proper personal maid of Suzuka calmly shuffled into the room, in her hands silver tray with a fresh pot of tea in her hands. Secretly, Nanoha felt that Naruto-kun's tea was superior to the maid's, but it was still very good. The maid's clumsy side was brought to light, however, as one of Suzuka's many cats dashed to the maid's feet and rubbed himself against her legs. Her upper body moved forward but her lower body did not, thus leading to a _**cat**_-tastrophic loss of balance.

Like lightning, Arisa and Nanoha dashed over to support the maid before she fell, catching her just in time to save the tray and fine china. The teapot, however, had unfortunately spilled.

"Oh no! I'm so sorry, Suzuka-sama!" the maid looked absolutely mortified, remnants of the tea dripping from her once white apron.

"It's alright, Farin. But more importantly, are you okay?"

Nanoha, still supporting the maid, looked down at the guilty cat, only to silently gasp in shock and amazement. To her widening eyes, the unmistakable form of a Jewel Seed was trapped within the cat's mouth, a prize it had found somewhere outside. It was unbelievable, absurd! How could such a dangerous thing could have…

"Yes ma'am, thank you for your concern," Farin K. Ehrlichkeit managed to straighten out and gather her wits. "I will be back with more tea in a moment!"

As the older girl shuffled out, still dripping tea, to Nanoha's silent horror, the blissfully ignorant feline chose this same moment to slip away. Bad, bad, bad kitty!

"Ah! I'll go help!" Nanoha suddenly said, leaping out of her chair to follow the maid.

"Huh? Wait! Nanoha-chan?!" Both Arisa and Suzuka rose from their seats to stop their friend for leaving, but it was too late. Nanoha had already gone out of earshot.

_I'm sorry, Arisa-chan, Suzuka-chan!_ Nanoha prayed for her friends to hear her silent apology, her pursuit of the cat and Jewel Seed augmented with her growing magical senses. They had escaped outside!

Hurry she did, rushing across the lawn, through the garden, and underneath a gap in the bushes that brought her into the woods adjoining the Tsukimura estate. Why they kept their own private little forest was beyond her at this point, but for now, she was grateful as it would mask her activities well from prying eyes and bystanders hopefully. Once Nanoha was sure she was in the clear, she invoked her Magic Device and transformed into Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha!

Raising Heart in hand, she gazed through the lush woods, spreading her magical senses outward to find her target. A faint mew drew her attention deeper into the woods, and thusly she followed. Peeking into a clearing, Nanoha managed to catch sight of the cat just in time to see it engulfed in a bright light!

It was only for a moment, but the light was gloriously bright. In that moment, Nanoha feared having to take on a newly awakened Jewel Beast all by her lonesome. The memories of past battles still haunted her, phantom pains throbbing on her chest. As the light faded away, Nanoha prepared to blast the Jewel Beast with her best Divine Buster…

But it wasn't a Jewel Beast at all?!

"_Waaaa_! So big!" Nanoha marveled at the cat, now hundreds of times its original size with its ears peaking over the tree line. What was once a small tabby was now a tabby the size of doubledecker bus! Letting out a dainty (but mighty) mew, the cat continued to explore its new surroundings, each step shaking the ground. Nanoha shook out of her awe, however, as she realized that she had to deal with this quickly before someone found out; there was no access to Temporal Distortion Fields, so it was all up to her to finish this fast!

"I got you! Raising Heart, Sealing mod—!"

Her words were overwhelmed by a great thunderclap, a bolt of yellow lightning crashing down from the sky. There was another sound, of a blade cutting through something thick and heavy, and then… a moment of silence.

There was a heavy and wet thump as the head of the cat landed not too far from Nanoha, followed by the thunderous collapse of rest of the body. Blood blossomed from the body like a grotesque and vile flower, staining the grass and tainting Nanoha's white dress.

And floating above the corpse was a person (most likely female) with long blonde hair done up in twin-tails and secured with black ribbons. She wore black cloak with red lining over a black sleeveless body suit that lead into a white skirt and red belt. Black thigh-high stockings with red highlights covered her legs, leading to black shoes with red ties. On her hands were black gloves with yellow triangle shapes, and in her hands was an axe of sorts, black with a yellow gem in the head.

What set her apart the most, however, was the black winged helmet and aquiline visor she wore that completely obscured a good portion of her face, leaving only the jaw uncovered. Her identity was completely hidden.

Another mage…?!

B-But that can't be! The only mages here were her, Naruto-kun, Yuuno-kun, and Chrono-san! If there were other mages, Chrono-san would have told her and everyone, definitely!

Wh-Who is she? This feeling…Wh-What is she?!

So cold…!

Terrible.

Frightening.

She's completely different!

A Black Valkyrie? _Shinigami-san_? The Raven-winged Angel of…_Death_?

* * *

"You bastard! Why the hell did you call me out here for a _foot patrol_!? I thought this was about Nanoha-chan!"

"I had to pull you out here somehow," Chrono only shrugged in his defense. "A little white lie never hurt anyone, especially one such as you, amateur."

"Wha—?! Amateur!? Who the hell you callin' amateur!?"

"You, obviously." The blue-haired boy rolled his eyes. Empress, it was just too easy. "I still do not understand why you think you are qualified to perform the work of which you have no knowledge of. Really, you are only setting yourself up for **failure**, an absolutely pathetic and complete breakdown."

"How the hell can I get experience if I don't actually do it, huh?! So what if I'm new at this?! Just 'cuz you're older doesn't mean you can push me around like a dog!"

Trailing just a little behind the two was Yuuno, a concerned look on his face. The spat between the two boys was no worse than other arguments prior, but this never meant he could relax about the two. While he respected his master greatly, he also respected Naruto's strength and growth – not even a month had passed and the blond was already exhibiting incredible development. And Lady Nanoha? She possessed a potential that rivaled (and dare he think, exceeded) even his master! What set them apart, however, was Chrono's vastly greater amount of experience. All the power in the world was wasted if one could not use it properly, after all.

"Gaaah! What in the galaxy possessed me to even agree to come with you?!"

As he said this, none of them would have expected Naruto to suddenly jerk ramrod straight, as if struck by lightning. A haunting whisper crept through him like ice water, causing shivers to run down his spine to his toes.

_**She suffers.**_

"No…" he whispered before bolting into a full all-out run in a seemingly random direction. A cloud of dust picked up behind him, a testament to the boy's velocity.

"By the Empress, what's gotten into him?" Chrono stared at Naruto's speed. Since when could the dead-last move that_ fast_?!

"He said something was wrong, but I don't see anything on the…" Yuuno trailed off as he noticed a strange miniscule blip on his Auspex, disguised at present as a popular PDA device. "Huh?"

Naturally, the anomaly struck him as odd. Yuuno's Auspex was a sensitive device, capable of tracking a wide of variety phenomenon, and understandably at times, it was a little too sensitive as he come to discover after running it through a battery of tests back on the ship. Still, had he not known what to look for, he would have missed it completely!

"This can't be right. I'm picking up a magic anomaly, but it's far too small to be anything that can be considered normal!"

Chrono made a face. Naruto's abnormal behavior just a few minutes ago and now this new development; it all seemed a little _too_ convenient.

"Are you sure about this, Scrya?"

Could it be a trap?

"Positive, Master."

Well…there was only one way to find out then.

"Let us make haste following the boy, then. I hate to admit it, but if something could spook him, it can't be good at all."

"Yes, master!"

Pumping magic power into their legs, the two mages ran with all their might.

* * *

The horror that ran through Nanoha was indescribable. In a mere blink, what was once a giant cat was now a cooling headless corpse gushing daemonic blood. The one guilty of this act of decapitation floated just next to the corpse.

"W-why?!" she croaked, unable to form the words.

"Why did you have to kill it?!" her voice returned, laced with confusion and a hint of fury.

"My objective is the Jewel Seeds. Everything else is inconsequential," the black witch spoke without a trace of regret. Utterly cold and unfeeling, her apathy sent shivers up Nanoha's back.

"That's so cruel…"

"_You_ must be silenced as well."

_Photon Lancer._ Her axe announced with a masculine voice.

Nanoha gasped as a bolt of yellow-tinged magic blasted towards her with blinding speed, causing her to dive to the side and roll to safety. It was so close she could feel the electricity in the attack as it rocketed passed where her arm and chest once was. There was no moment of respite, as a hail of similar blasts tore through the air, no time for Nanoha to ready a _Divine Buster_ or even _Divine Shooter_. All she could do is flee the attacks and pray none of them could hit her.

Wh-Why? Why was she so weak!?

The air around her tingled with residual magic, the electricity in the air biting at her skin. Ducking behind a tree, Nanoha quickly summoned the energy to form a small barrage of Divine Shooter orbs, pink baseball-sized magical orbs that she could guide to her targets. Sending them out to strike the black witch, Nanoha prepared another barrage as she moved from tree to tree, using the thick wood as cover from the yellow bolts.

Oh, what she would not do for some cover fire about now… No. She could do this on her own!

"Divine Shooter… _Shoooooo-to_!" she cried out, sending a swarm of homing shots at her opponent and sending the witch flying to avoid. Too much of her attention was focused on controlling the shots, so much that she could not prepare for a Divine Buster attack in the same amount of time as she normally could. Nanoha could only hope that _Divine Shoote__r _stalled her opponent long enough to ready the big bang.

But that was not to be.

_Arc Saber._

The blade of the scythe tore free from its shaft, spinning furiously like a hurricane. It sliced right through the _Divine Shooter_ shots, neutralizing them while continuing forward as if nothing was there. Nanoha, seeing the attack cut right through her attack, cancelled the charge and attempted to move away once more.

Oh no! Trees behind her, to the left and to the right; there was no way to dodge! And the blade was coming closer…!

_Flier Fin. _Raising Heart chimed in just in time.

Pink wings sprouted from Nanoha's shoes, a hop catapulting her up into the air and out of the way of danger. Though at first she was shocked to be airborne, Nanoha quickly adjusted to aim Raising Heart at her foe, the staff already in Shooting Mode. However, she was not fast enough to react to another _Arc Saber_ tearing through the air towards her. It impacted with an explosion, the attack bouncing off the magical girl's auto-protection shield, disabling it one go. Reeling from the blow, Nanoha discovered that her negligence and inexperience resulted in a fatal error.

The black witch was already in front of her.

"_Pitiful_."

_Scythe Saber. _The yellow gem of the axe-head announced.

The energy blade seemed to explode with even more power, extending and widening the blade as it streaked towards Nanoha unabated. There was a sound like that of glass shattering, pink shards exploding outward in a grimly familiar scene; her once pristine jacket of white, blue, and gold had once again been torn asunder. There was not even a moment of respite as four golden bands formed around Nanoha's wrists and ankles, locking her firmly into place. Now she was trapped, looking on with terror as the black witch zipped forward with her weapon ready.

"Blade Dance – Crushing Wolf Fang," the witch whispered, unseen apathetic eyes staring through cold black glass.

And then, she transformed, becoming the deadly, unforgiving storm of shadow and light on wings of black sheathe.

"_Eins_…"

Held firmly in place by the bind, Nanoha could do nothing but scream as the scythe bit into her flesh, her Last Barrier vest straining to protect the most vital parts of her body. It seemed to come from all directions, as fast as lightning and more painful than anything the schoolgirl had ever experienced.

".._Zwei_…"

Arms, legs, chest, belly, neck, not a single vital part of her was untouched, protected only by a flimsy piece of fabric that seemed resisted amazingly well, for the most part. However, like the jacket before it, it was only a matter of time before the final line of defense crumbled away, revealing the black undershirt that offered no protection.

"…_Drei_!"

The final slam of the ax's blunt end broke Nanoha free from the bind spell, though the girl could not recover from her fall. Crashing into the unforgiving earth, her vision swam in pain and confusion. Despite the spinning world, she saw a black shape stand over her.

So this was it…? _Cough_.

"I apologize, but you must die," her angel of death said stoically, raising the crackling scythe blade. "I will make it quick and painless."

But the final stroke never fell, the black mage seemingly hesitating at this critical moment. The "eye pits" on her visor snapped open with a hiss, revealing glowing red photoreceptors, giving her the impression of a bird of prey, as her winged helmet's integrated auspex began to gather data at a frantic audible whine. She realized that just now: her "stealth field" had been penetrated!

Who could have done such a thing? Unbelievable, even this pitiful girl before her had been oblivious to falling into her trap. How could an outsider have discovered her? Hmph, no matter she would improve the spell protocol later.

As for the other, hmm, it was something powerful no doubt, and it was quickly approaching—!?

"**Dynamic Entry**!" came a great shout, immediately followed by a powerful kick that slammed into the Black Witch's side. She did not even have time to cry out as the force of the blow sent her sprawling into a tree. Fighting through the sea of pain, she managed to stand and face the newcomer. There, standing over the fallen Nanoha was a boy in gleaming silver armor; his right gauntlet humming with barely contained power.

"Alright, bitch. Think you're so tough? How about trying me on for size?" Naruto growled, shifting his feet to ready a charge. His eyes gleamed with rage and his whiskers seemed to darken as a strong killing intent choked the air.

Again, the masked girl seemed to hesitate once more, bringing up the black axe in front of her defensively. Through the baleful red "eyes" of her visor, her helmet, and her memory recorded everything, including the absurd reality in front of her. This **boy** before her… He was the enemy? No way…!

She stiffened as she detected two more breaches of her stealth field: reinforcements!? This complicated things, but it also made her decision easier: her primary mission was complete – only one option left.

"_**Bardiche**_," she said simply, her Device responding in kind.

_Sir?_

"We are retreating."

_Yes, Sir._

Magical lightning roared down from the sky, striking the witch and enveloping her in bright yellow light. So bright the light was, that Naruto had to cover his eyes. Once it dimmed, there was nothing left of the girl, not even a burnt mark where she once stood.

"I'm sorry, Master! She's escaped from the local area; that lightning bolt just now must have been a teleport spell!" Yuuno's voice seemed muted

"Damn it all. We were too late then," Chrono growled in frustration, redirecting his focus on more immediate matters. "Scrya, tend to the girl. …It doesn't look good."

Through his rage, Naruto barely acknowledged the fact that the other two had arrived. Instead, he glared at the last place that witch stood, the air still thick with residual magical energy. He had been too slow…

"That bitch! When I get my hands her I'm gonna tear her apart!" he howled, punching a nearby tree. The wood cracked and groaned under the crackling force of the powerfist, though the boy noticed none of it.

"If you've got the energy to be angry then focus it here! Scrya needs your help," Chrono's voice pulled Naruto out of his rage.

In an instant, hot fury was replaced with the chilling grip of dread. As if responding to his distress, his Barrier Jacket dissolved back into his regular clothing as he turned around to look to his fallen friend. Already, the two other mages were looking over the bloodied girl, Yuuno in the middle of a triage.

"H-Hey, hey! I-is she gonna be alright? She's not too hurt, right? C'mon guys you gotta help her!" he babbled, anxiety running high.

"_Idiot_. Calm down. Panicking won't do you or her any good," Chrono muttered darkly, though his tone was none too kind the words had their effect. With visible effort, the blonde fool willed himself to calm, though not by much.

"Naruto-san, please keep Nanoha-san calm and awake as we heal her," Yuuno said coolly, deft hands glowing with warm green-colored magic. Next to him, Chrono was in a similar state, a blue aura encompassing his. "It is imperative that she not fall unconscious!"

"G-g-got it!" Naruto stammered, caught up in the enormity of the event. Kneeling next to the fallen girl, he carefully held her fragile hand. The weakness in her grip was alarming, but at least she was awake.

"N-Naru-to-kun… y-you came…" Nanoha managed to wheeze out, a sad wounded expression on her bloodied face.

"Oh Empress. I'm so sorry, Nanoha-chan. I'm sorry I didn't get here in time. I'm sorry I'm late. I'm so damn sorry," Naruto's voice cracked uncontrollably. Again, he had failed; failed to protect the one he swore to always watch over.

Sorrow filled him as he bowed his head in shame, tears threatening to leak out despite his best efforts to hold them back. Right before him, he could see it hurt her even to just breathe! How he longed to scream, to howl in denial. This -- This was just too much…! So terrible...

And it was all his damned fault!

"It's… okay, Na-Naruto-kun," Nanoha smiled shakily despite the pain she was in, a small stream of blood trickling down from her forehead and out of her mouth. It was a little difficult to form words, she found. "I… made a mistake. And she… she was v-very strong… So please… don't blame yourself…"

Her words rang emptily through Naruto.

No. Nanoha-chan was wrong. It wasn't because she messed up, or that the enemy was very strong.

It was because he was lax in his duties.

It was because he was not vigilant.

It was because he was weak.

* * *

Author's Notes:

And there we have it. After way too long a period, another chapter down and another in the works; life goes on and I keep typing. Your reviews fuel the fire, so please do not hesitate to leave some feedback. Hitting that little button down there and leaving a message tells me that people want more, thus I will reciprocate. In regards to the folks asking me what other series I will be crossing over into this, you all will just have to wait. One never reveals his hand early, after all.

Ahh, actually there is a way you can figure it out. I propose this challenge to all my readers: **name every cameo character I have brought in thus far**. Test your otaku knowledge! Whoever can guess them all or guess the most, the reward I shall discuss with the winner -- maybe a cameo of your own? As the story progresses, more subtle hints will be dropped, as well as new cameos appear. If you can get them all as of the current chapter, then you win. It's up to you, dear readers, to find them all. Are you up to the challenge?

I'll give you guys a few hints, just to start it off:

Only Ramiel is an original character.

Cameos are not limited to anime – video games are open too.

Courage, Faith, Honor, Strength, Love; they are the building blocks of a hero.

**Please email me your answers! I will ignore any that are placed in reviews! **Don't worry; you can try as many times as you want, and I'll reply in email with which ones are correct and which ones aren't.

Until next time.

I'll take this time to thank my beta / partner / James "Ray" Edwards. His work and assistance is highly appreciated, and I probably wouldn't have gotten this far without him. I will also take this moment to direct you to his current story: _An Idiot's Guide to Nindo_. It is an epic story spanning dimensions, universes, and features many series. A warning, however: it is not for the faint of heart. And he's prohibited from taking part in the "guess the cameo" contest.

Imperial Thought of the Day: _Only the awkward question; only the foolish ask twice._

* * *

**Omake…?**

Elsewhere, far away from the events prior…

The double doors of a loaded ambulance thumped closed as a large man climbed into the driver seat, putting the vehicle into gear. Outside were his assigned partners for the day, a pair of familiar faces that had initially come as a complete shock to him, but now no longer bothered him. Why was he out here, anyways? He was a nurse, not an EMT!

How in the world did it come to this? And why was HE driving?!

Pulling down his side window, he addressed the two:

"One of you ride in front with me, and the other can care for the man."

"SHOT—"

"—GUN!"

The two women blinked to hear that both of them had called it out exactly at the same time. They turned to glare at each other with burning flames of righteous fury in their eyes, once again shouting simultaneously:

"I CALLED IT FIRST!"

"NO, I DID!"

"STOP THAT! I GET IT! DAMN IT!"

The two Sisters of Battle, now Paramedics, slammed their foreheads together while growling ominously, a furious battle of wills with the very air crackling from the pressure.

Now, he understood why he was driving, and of course, Brother (now Nurse) Ramiel would have none of that.

"Women! Enough bickering! This man needs help! Sister Dahlia, get in front! Sister Reseda, in back!"

"Hehee!" the smaller of the two stuck her tongue out at other in victory and hopped into the front cabin as the other sulked into the back. Thusly the drive began smoothly and quietly… as quietly as it gets with an ambulance screeching its siren constantly could get. It was simple enough: all they had to was get from point A to B, and all would be right with the world.

Murphy's law, however, would also have none of it.

"Brother Ramiel! The patient; his vitals are dropping!" Sister Reseda called out from the back, the beeping of multiple alarms punctuating the severity.

"Can you diagnose him, Sister?" Ramiel's response was cool, not even blinking at the outburst.

"I do not think so. His condition is beyond my ability," the Apothecary could hear the woman trying to remain calm, though it was obvious that she needed help. There was no way he could get to the back in time, and from the sounds of it, there was absolutely no time to waste. Every second counted, and stopping for only a moment could spell the man's end.

"Sister Dahlia. Take the controls and guide us to the hospital as quickly as you can. I will treat the patient."

"What!? We're in the middle of the expressway here!"

Ramiel offered no reply as he opened the driver side door and climbed out, all the while the ambulance was still in motion. Dahlia quickly slid over to the wheel and took over, a fire immediately igniting in her eyes – to the hospital or bust! Meanwhile, Ramiel had managed to climb to the cabin roof, carefully crawling over the painted metal while fighting against the roaring winds. The ambulance wails were rather deafening, but did little to faze the determined Space Marine. There was little to grasp on to, here on the roof, thus he would have to be extremely careful so as to not slide off.

It was harder than it looked, since the ambulance was now veering wildly through traffic and nearly threw him off several times (not to mention it was rather loud, cars and trucks honking rudely, windy, and young children in passing vehicles kept ogling and waving at him. Perhaps he was setting a bad example?). He would have to speak with Sister Dahlia in the future…

It was especially hard as he dangled precariously at the rear of the ambulance, trying to grasp at the door handles as the vehicle weaved violently through traffic. One hand holding his entire body up and the other trying to open the door, Brother Ramiel knew then what it felt like to be a windsock. It was during a nice, peaceful, weave-free straightaway (thank the Empress for small wonders!) that he managed to pop the doors and jump in.

"How is he?" was all the Apothecary said, moving as quickly as he could to the patient. The doors behind him managed to close on their own, courtesy of Dahlia's driving.

"Brother Ramiel?!" the _Sororitas _was shocked at the man's sudden arrival. The ambulance didn't even stop and he chose to climb over?! What a man! Such were her thoughts as the Apothecary quickly looked over the dying patient, experienced hands and eyes performing their own little tests.

Damn. If only he had his Narthecium.

"This is worse than I had originally though. He requires surgery. Now."

Reseda gasped. She did not doubt the man's medical ability – in fact, he beat out many of the doctors at the hospital – but he was officially only a nurse, and thus could only perform as one. But this man needed help immediately! And what others didn't know wouldn't hurt them… too badly.

The choice was simple.

"OUTTA THE WAY! AMBULANCE COMIN' THROUGH! MOVE IT OR LOSE IT!" Sister Dahlia screeched to the drivers around them, driving wildly in and out of traffic in an effort to maintain _and increase_ speed.

"Ready when you are, Brother Apothecary," Sister Reseda spoke from across the patient, a tray of surgical tools prepped and ready next to her.

Ramiel nodded.

"Let's begin the operation."

* * *


	14. Chapter 14

* * *

Standard Disclaimer: The creative properties used in the development of this story are not owned by this author. Have fun figuring out which ones I've used. There are a few original characters; those are mine.

Surgeon General's Warning:

_Read at your own risk._

* * *

**Kara no Kyokai**** - The Borderline of/to Emptiness**

In the Dark Future, there is only -- Magical! Lyrical! Naruto?

Verse 14:

_Sekinin _/ Responsibility

A Naruto AU fanfic by Tempest Dynasty

* * *

"_Prayer cleanses the soul, but pain cleanses the body_. You will be thoroughly cleansed."

Such were the words of a certain Grey Knight, his anger beyond the boiling point. The very air shuddered as a gigantic hand smashed into the unprotected jaw of Naruto Uzumaki, twisting his head painfully; and again as the other hand nearly made Chrono fold from the sheer force of the blow. On their knees and stripped of all their belongings save for the most basic of clothing, the two boys were at the complete mercy of a superhuman Space Marine. How fortunate for them that their punisher was not clad in his power armor. Otherwise it would have been _far_ worse.

"Fools!" Gabriel's voice thundered mightily though the hallow room. "Irresponsible and slothful fools! How could you have allowed such a thing to happen?!"

His question was accented with another set of punches. There was not a single ounce of mercy in the _Astartes_'s eyes, only mad fury. His fists were white-knuckled, and the very air was thick with the aura of utter wrath emanating from the Grey Knight. There was nothing stopping him from expressing his full rage upon the sinners in front of him.

"Never have I witnessed such disregard of duties! Not even penal conscripts have shown such sloppiness!" Gabriel focused his attention on the Daemonhost, fighting back the urge to just disintegrate him with a wave of his hands. Instead, he opted to further beat the boy.

"What sort of friend are you, if you allow them to be hurt? What worth are you if you cannot even protect a single girl? You call yourself a guardian? Have you not seen Lady Nanoha's injuries? Pathetic! Lord Drakken would be embarrassed to even be associated with a weakling like yourself!"

He brought not only physical pain, but mental anguish as well.

"And you, the mighty Blue Breaker. You are a commander of the Time-Space Administration Bureau's armed forces, you have fought _mutants_, **xenos**, and _**heretic**_ alike, and as such I expected you to be a leader. Instead, I find you belittling a civilian conscript. You failed at your task and responsibility; I am disappointed."

With another punch to both of them, neither could stand on their own anymore. They dropped to their knees, coughing loudly and spitting out blood. Teetering there, they threatened to fall completely.

"Hold them up. Their repentance is not yet complete," Captain Gabriel growled darkly.

The boys felt strong hands clamping firmly, painfully down on their shoulders, and lifting them up like sacks of potatoes. Now, Naruto and Chrono could only face down the rain of blows from the mighty Captain without any way of escape.

Yuuno Scrya kneeled not too far a way, a pulsing bruise of his own forming on his cheek. Though his master had demanded that he be punished for his servant's folly, Yuuno could not avoid the entire punishment. He managed to get away with a single punch, but it seemed minor to what transpired before him.

Instead, the changeling felt it more painful to watch his master and Naruto-san be physically beaten in punishment for their failure. Not only did the new enemy capture a Jewel Seed, but also Nanoha-san was severely injured. While it was fortunate that they had arrived on the scene to foil the finishing blow, they had come too late to prevent the painful injuries that the girl now was recuperating from.

But by the Empress, that was the most frightening time of his life thus far, especially when the Grey Knights stepped in…

* * *

The day prior…

It took longer than they would have liked, but they managed to stabilize Nanoha's condition and bring back into the green. While she was still injured, her own natural healing could handle it from here.

"Whew. The worse is over with," Chrono sighed tiredly. His magic reserves were spent, and he would need some time to rest. His aide Yuuno, also depleted of energy, nodded in agreement.

Slowly, the magical girl sat up with the assistance of Naruto, the boy having dispelled his barrier jacket a while ago. Plate armor wasn't the softest stuff, after all, and right now, the girl seemed so fragile.

"_Ne_, Nanoha-chan? You all right now?"

"Ah, yes," Nanoha gave a gentle nod and smile. "Thank you very much, everyone."

"Nanoha-chan!" Naruto yelped happily and moved quickly to glomp the girl. His pounce, however, was intercepted when a gloved fist was introduced to his face. "URGH."

"Idiot! We just healed the girl! Don't go pouncing on her as if she were a chew toy!" Chrono barked in frustration, shaking his now throbbing hand. By the Empress, the Daemonhost had a hard head; no wonder he was still alive!

"Owww! What the hell, _teme_!? You coulda just said so!" Naruto spat back, cradling his injured nose on his hands.

"You wouldn't have listened, idiot!"

"Did you even thinking of trying?!"

"There's not much to think about when it's you!"

"Gaah! I'm gonna kick your ass for this, _teme_!"

"Bring it on, _dobe_!"

""Um…" Yuuno's voice cut in unexpectedly, effectively defusing the fight in one word and catching both boys' attentions.

"_Anou_… I'd like to say that someone is coming…" Yuuno said, looking up from a furiously beeping Auspex. "A lot of someones…"

Only the rustle of bushes announced the sudden arrival of a maid squad dozens of dozens large, followed by the duo of Arisa Bannings and Suzuka Tsukamura. Armed and ready for battle, the maid squad quickly surrounded the three hapless boys and held them at blade point, much to the great discomfort of the heroes (who knew these maids preferred feudal combat, and where did all the katana come from?). Was this their reward for saving the girl? Needless to say, there were quite a few awkward moments…

It was a rough time after that. Naruto had to explain his unannounced arrival, as well as introduce the two boy mages (hastily transformed into civilian clothing before the maid squad arrived, thankfully) AND Nanoha's state of injury. Fortunately, the combined healing magicks of Chrono and Yuuno managed to clear up any visible traces of injury, thus fooling the two girls. However, the hawk-like eyes of Shirou Takamachi did not miss the slight limp his daughter walked in with at home, or the slight flinches of pain as tender spots of her body were touched just by her close. Someone had hurt his little girl and there would be hell to pay.

Thusly, the Takamachi patriarch's fury came down upon the Grey Knights, particularly Brother-Captain Gabriel. As the saying goes, "shit rolls downhill," and so the livid Captain then brought his wrath, multiplied tenfold, upon the ones most responsible.

* * *

**CRACK.**

"Heh. How's that, _teme_? Seventy-nine," a bruised and bloody Naruto smirked at his nemesis despite the throbbing pain that dominated his entire body.

"I'm amazed you can count that high, _dobe_. Eighty two," Chrono sent a smirk of his own back, refusing to be one-upped by the Daemonhost, even in this situation.

"SHUT. THE. HELL. UP!" each word was punctuated with a devastating punch, rattling the boys' teeth with each blow. Held firmly in place by their jailors, Naruto and Chrono could only struggle to bite down cries of pain. No, they would not show their weakness now, not after their shameful failure

"Weaklings! Worthless fools! What can I trust you with if you cannot deal with such a simple task? Retrieve the Jewel Seeds at all costs! Can you not handle that!?"

Stars exploded in their vision as merciless fists battered their bodies.

"You were given a mission! A responsibility! And you are expected to carry them out to the fullest! What gave you the right to be negligent?! WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?!"

The last question was asked with a punch for each word; the final punch to each lifted them off the ground, their eyes widening as their pupils shrank, their mouths open wide and gasping for breath it could not have. As they fell, breathing in deep hungry gasps to ward off the darkness enveloping their vision, they struggled to stay awake.

"What do you have to say for yourselves, children? Speak."

Suddenly, they were released to stand on their own. Punch drunk and delirious from the pain, it was a feat of incredible willpower that both boys managed to remain standing on their own two feet, swaying slightly.

"_Per—perseverance and silence are the hi-highest virtues_," Chrono was the first to speak, his words garbled by his swollen cheeks, tongue, and bleeding gums. "Ninety-nine, dead-last."

"_Ruthlessness -- _ugh _-- is the kindness -- _hah_ -- of the wise_," gasped Naruto, in a similar shape, gave his own quote. In truth, both the Captain and mage were amazed that the Daemonhost spoke such wisdom. "One hundred and one, ya bastard."

Gabriel gave one final nod before adding his final words:

"_Pain is an illusion of the senses, despair an illusion of the mind_. Learn from your mistakes and do not repeat them. You do **not** wish to know the consequences of another failure such as this."

Two loud thumps followed, the two boys hitting the deck soundly as their final ounces of strength left them. Immediately, Yuuno was hovering over them, his hands alight with healing magic.

"Apothecary."

"Yes, sir," Ramiel already knew the command before Gabriel said it, stepping over to the unconscious bodies with a small medipack. He, as well as Yuuno, understood their task: enough healing to return to duty, but also remember each and every punch they received.

* * *

Barely a day passed before Captain Gabriel entered Naruto's home and roused the boy from blissful sleep, dropping a heavy data-slate into the boy's lap. Sputtering indignation died the moment he realized who was responsible, and he gave the _Astartes_ an inquisitive look upon picking up the data-slate.

"It comes to my attention that you lack the formal training to be of much use past ablative shielding. From here on out, you will be schooled in the art of war, and you _will_ learn quickly," the Captain left the unspoken threat up to Naruto's imagination, leading to nods of agreement so fast his head nearly seemed to fall off.

Oh, how he regretted that decision (not like he had one in the first place).

Each evening was spent being "trained" by the Grey Knights, though "training" hardly described the treatment. There was a massive gap in skill and power between the 12 year old blond and the centuries old Space Marines, and there was no holding back. It seemed more of a physical beating than actual training, highly reminiscent of the one he got as punishment. And if they were not beating him up, they were running him around ragged worse than a dog: this was "physical drill."

At least the Apothecary was nice enough to heal away the many bruises he got from them. Still, Naruto found that he learned less than he would have liked, and did not enjoy passing out at all. Sure, there was plenty to learn from the blade swipes, hammer blows, fist fights, and whatnot, but there was definitely a better way to learn than to read a single data-slate that was slightly more useful than The Imperial Infantryman's Uplifting Primer while getting pounded by eight foot tall supermen with little to no mercy.

Thus were Naruto Uzumaki's thoughts as he wandered through the streets of Yokohama days later, his body aching from unforgiving "training." Dark storm clouds hovered over the boy, thoughts in turmoil and depression. He just wasn't getting stronger fast enough…

_BOING._

Turning the corner, Naruto suddenly found his face buried deeply between two amazingly soft and warm mounds. In that short moment, he felt something akin to bliss as he detected a faintly pleasant scent. There was an incredible urge to bury himself deeper into this little piece of heaven, but all too soon did his mind kick back into action and remind him exactly where his head was planted.

"Aah! Sorry about that!" Naruto scrambled backwards out of the woman's personal space. Now that he had a chance to look at the person he bumped into, he could not help but feel as if he had seen this woman before. Tall, magenta hair, frilly headband, golden eyes, maid's uniform of white and purple with a yellow necktie, and a massive backpack that didn't seem to burden the woman at all; he was pretty sure he had seen her before… but where?

"It is alright _de arimasu_. I am unharmed _de arimasu_," the maid's voice was eerily dispassionate, seemingly lacking every emotion save for apathy. It sent a small shiver down Naruto's back. Her eyes bore into him intently; was she angry with him?

"Ah. That's… good…"

"Excuse me. I must go now _de arimasu_."

Naruto watched as the maid with the gigantic backpack stepped around him and walked off into the distance. Weird woman. Shrugging to himself, he continued on with his moody walk.

But not ten steps later did something else interrupt,

"Aah! 'tis been a while, sweet wag! How goes it? Ye getting' better with that Smart Disk, yeah?"

"Huh wha?!" a familiar voice jolted the boy out of his thoughts, snapping his head to the side to address the speaker.

"Cypher? What are you doing here?" Naruto asked.

"Whaddya talkin' about, lad? Yer in mah house!"

Blinking, Naruto looked around to take stock of his surroundings, and true enough, he recognized the messy piles of junk all over the place. It was indeed Cypher's "house," if you could count a junkyard at the city outskirts stuffed full of scrap, trash, and various odds-n-ends to be a suitable home.

"Huh. How did I get here?" a slight bewildered look adorned the boy's face.

"That's not important lad, but I do see that ye got somethin' on ye mind. What's up? Did ya have a bad fall out with yer lady friend?" Cypher had a knowing grin hidden amidst the filth and overgrown face hair.

Thoughts of Nanoha immediately flooded his mind, particularly ones of the most recent battle. He sighed, drawn further into his slump; he **had** to get stronger so he could protect Nanoha!

"Not really… well… kinda. Sorta. Nanoha-chan got really hurt during the last battle, and I wasn't there to help her. Captain Gabriel got _really_ pissed at me, too," Naruto shuddered, painfully aware of tender spots all over him.

"And? How do ya expect ta fix things?" the bum sounded surprisingly serious about it.

"I… I wanna get stronger, get better at fighting. Old Man Drakken started me off on a bit, but never got real into it. He just wasn't around all the time, ya know? And I don't feel like I'm learning much from the Captain and that data-slate he gave me…"

"Well now. It seems those Grey Noobs ain't teachin' ya a damn thing!" Cypher snorted, hitting his knee in emphasis. "Hell, I could be a better instructor than that! Say, actually that's a good idea! Whaddya say, boyo?"

"You? What can you teach me?"

"Ya remember the Smart Disk I got ye? The prev'us owner of it din't give it up freely, ya know? It was a spoils o' war, if ye get wot I mean?"

"Uh… I guess?"

"What 'ave ye got ta lose? Those Grey Knuckleheads ain't teachin' ya jack! 'Sides, I got some things here that could be real useful later, yeah? I just gotta find them first. Meet me 'ere tomorrow and we'll get started. Savvy?"

"S-Savvy?"

"Good! Now, off be with ye, lad! Get sum rest! You're gonna need it," the hobo chuckled and shooed Naruto off. The boy stumbled away in a daze, his mind in a slight tizzy.

Just what did he just agree to…?

* * *

No matter how far humans go to surpass their limits, the strength they gained in exchange seems comically small. Even so, being able to live five minutes longer is certainly an improvement to any brave fool who values his or her life. Training with the hermit bum, Cypher, was an entirely different experience from his "training" with the Grey Knights.

The mysterious fellow did not bother with physical drill at all; according to him, Naruto was already getting enough of it from the arrogant supermen in grey. What he really needed to know was how to be a soldier: basic weapons, basic tactics, basic survival skills, basic martial skills, basic expertise of military operations, discipline, and culture.

As Cypher put it, the boy's fundamentals were horrible. He was barely more useful than a PDF trooper on some agri-world, and would last about two seconds longer in a real war. So what Naruto got was the equivalent of a recruit training camp, minus some unpleasantness, as the bum considered himself to be a combat instructor. "Extra military instruction" was not his thing; he could leave that hazing and mental breakdown nonsense to the zeal of the Grey Knights.

The way he taught was simple enough: Naruto would have a class, he would be given a chance to practice what he learned, and then they would go out to perform a practical applications test to see if he got it right. Granted, it was difficult to perform live-fire exercises, but Cypher always managed to find a way. How in the Empress did he manage to get his hands on a working laspistol, lasgun, and krak grenades was another mystery.

Come to think of it, everything about the hermit bum was bizarrely mysterious. He knew way too much about combat, the Imperium, no, the galaxy at large, and he had too many war stories to count (though by the sound of it, the hermit was doing alot of self-editing). Cypher had an opinion on everything, and even though he said he was Old Man Drakken's buddy from the "hey-days", his stories just did not add up right.

Piecing the bits and fragments together, Naruto reckoned (despite Cypher's censorship) that he was probably ten thousand years old at least! There was no way that could be right, yo!

Still, the blond-haired boy supposed he should cut the smelly guy some slack. He did not like being deceived, but Cypher must have had his reasons. After all, why else would such a badass like him be living like a bum on this backwater world? The High Lords of Terra should have given a larger than life hero like him his own planet to rule and live on, easily!

Regardless, bottom line: Cypher "The Hermit Bum" was an absurdity. He; a really cool badass smelly guy, with a fetish for going to Tokyo to hit up the maid cafes. But, man, he is so hiding something!

"An' we're done fer tha day!" Cypher crisply shut his grimy notebook that smelled strongly of urine.

Unpleasant smells and unsanitary conditions were things Naruto grudgingly learned to bear. As the hermit explained, on the battlefield he will be facing much more acetic conditions; therefore, basic hygiene and sanitation were extremely important. Cypher would not even let him set foot inside the junkyard unless he was as clean as a daisy, and the man badgered him always to take a nice long soak in the tub after training.

Not that he had to badger him; there was no way Naruto was going to let anybody get close to him, especially females, until he was positive he smelled human again.

"Oi, was w'th tha long face, boyo?" Cypher interrupted his thoughts, with hearty slap to his sore shoulders. "Sun settin', ya know, and 'morrow is Sunday!"

Naruto yelped and shot a death glare back at his combat instructor. He swore the smelly guy had some bad timing. "I was thinking, Gross-sennin! Didn't you see I was in the zone-yo?"

"_Oooo_, thinkin'! So ye do got brains in d'ere!"

"Hey! You better not be makin' fun of me."

"No way, that's great! I've be'n waitin' awhile now fer ye to start _thinkin'_, sweet wag."

"Huh?" Naruto gaped dumbly.

"Ho boy…" the hermit bum frowned.

"What are you making a face for?"

"Boyo, 'ow long 'ave we been trainin' together?"

"I'd say a good month now. Why?"

"Naruto, my sweet wag, ye really haven't noticed?"

"Noticed what?"

Cypher sighed, "Boyo, w'th that attitude just 'ow do ye expect ta protect any-thing? I know soldiers aren't supposed ta think too hard, but, sweet wag, ye're still a human being too."

Naruto was confused and getting a touch pissed off. However, he resolved not to blow up because he trusted that Cypher must be trying to teach him something here, or so he believed. The question was: what?

"C'mon, what's yer biggest asset right now that y'er not using properly?"

"_Anou_... umm, my psyker powers?"

The hermit gave him a long suffering stare, before pinching his temples in obvious disappointment. "Naruto, sweet wag, yer not ready to tamper with the Warp or face its horrors yet... Ye need more experience, ta know yer limits, yer strengths, yer weaknesses, **and**... yer darkest secrets."

"Well, how the hell am I supposed to get that-yo!" Naruto raged back, anger blazing in his clear blue eyes. He hated it when people told him "crap" like this, that he was not ready yet, not experienced enough yet! Absolutely hated!

By the Empress, and just what did the crazy smelly bastard mean by his dark secrets anyway? He had nothing to hide! Absolutely nothing!

"Combat can teach ye lots o' things, but _some_-**things** ye ought ta learn on yer own. Trust me."

"Huh?" What's he babbling about now?

"In any case, I doubt **He**'s goin' ta let ya any time soon. Ye haven't exactly done much ta impress 'im or earn his confidence either, ya know?"

"Who's **He**?" Naruto asked, eager to latch on to something tangible, and hopefully, something he can understand.

Again, Cypher made a face, except this one was pure dumbfounded shock.

"What now-yo?"

"By the Stars! Boyo, **He**'s been with ye fer months now! Right there, on yer hip, lad! Yer best friend in tha whole galaxy, an' most powerful asset ta date!"

Suddenly, Naruto remembered the weight attached to his belt, a constant companion in his daily life, so subtle and unassuming he had forgotten about it; **Him**. After all, the _Gespenst Jager_, the lantern of the will-o-wisps that will guide the souls of the alien, the mutant, and the heretic back to the swamp of death, was home to _Ergo Proxy_.

Proxy… He has not said anything in ages, not since they cleared out the Chaos tainted vermin a while back.

"Boyo," Cypher lamented to him with a pitying shake of his head, "as much as I'd like ta teach ye everything d'ere is ta know. _Some_-**things** aren't fer me ta illuminate ye in, savvy?"

Naruto frowned, "What do you mean by that? Stop talking so…"

"Sweet wag, ye're 'ere ta get stronger, right?"

"Well, yeah!"

"And in a coupla more months, I'd be done teachin' ye basic '_Soldier_' business. Have ye thought 'bout wot comes then? Wot yer next move is goin' to be?"

"Eehhh… not really."

"Hmm, I see yer not that sharp yet. Don't want ta feed the answers to ya, but I'd be failin' ya as a mentor if I didn't give ya some kind of answer to go by… Look, yer gonna be a **Warrior**, boyo. And ye must master the most difficult part: yourself!"

"Master myself?" Naruto scratched his head. "Whaddya mean by that?"

"**Magic** is in yer blood, too, sweet wag. And ye can't just ignore it. Like all things, magic must be nurtured and exercised, or it will never grow stronger."

"Okay…so?"

"Boyo! Yer girl was nearly _**killed**_ by a **witch**, wasn't she!? Are ye tellin' me that kind of power is a joke?" Cypher thumped him on the head, making him wince.

Naruto growled under his breath, taking the chastisement.

"O-Of course not!"

"What then? Are ye just gonna ta be some hick half-assed _magi_ all yer life, and watch yer friends die covering for ye weakness! Right now, I'd bet ye all o' me treasure that that girly is training on her own, learning spells from Raising Heart, and trying to master them as quickly as possible."

"Wh-Wha?" Raising Heart? How does he know so much about Raising Heart and Nanoha? How…?

"So she can be stronger! So she won't be a liability in the next battle! And ye have been neglectin' yer greatest strength, the only one ye can rely on right now. I don't care if that Intelligent Device, _Raising Heart_, is a woman, female, and she adores the girl because she is her first master and has so much potential; that doesn't matter!"

What the? Raising Heart is like... a real person? Intelligent Device? How does Gross-sennin know about this magic stuff too?

"If olde Ergo Proxy is such a scrooge, then impress him! I am well-aware ye 'ave blundered badly, an' 'aven't done much anythin' o' late, but ye got ta start tryin'. He's got the spells an' ye need 'em. In fact, wot ye should do 'morrow, first thing, is go find the Blue Breaker Boy an' his girly changeling sidekick, swallow yer pride, an' ask ta train with them."

Ask Chrono-teme and Yuuno-san for help!? No way! Not happening!

"Bein' a real man an' gettin' the help ye need ta get stronger, I promise, is going ta get ye where ya need ta be. I'm dead sure olde Ergo Proxy will notice ye maturin', and start ta bloody teach ye, so not only can ye protect yer friends an' loved ones, ye can protect **yourself**!"

Naruto gaped, stupefied at the stunning statement. Protect himself? Why would he need to know that? And… And…! Gah, is that jerk done screaming at him?

Of course, it only got weirder when Cypher had a stupid look on his face. The kind of expression a child would wear at seeing that he just broke something he should not have, and was probably going to be in a lot of trouble for it. But then, his expression changed, almost melting really into a mischievous grin, his eye glittering with unrepentant, smug conspiracy.

"Seems I got a bit excited. Oh well, no harm done, yeah?" the hermit bum grinned, tearing out a page from his notebook and stuffing it into his student's hand. "Here ya go, sweet wag! The address to Enforcer Chrono Clyde Haraoun Le Fay's brand new apartment condo, quite a beautiful location in downtown ya know, and shared presently so by his feminine but oh so nice aide, Scholar Yuuno Scrya! Have a nice Sunday!"

Naruto had a bad feeling about this…

* * *

Sunday morning rolled around, and the bad feeling had not left. In fact, it had intensified into dread. Here he was in a rather affluent, busy part of downtown 'Hama, feeling all sorts of bad vibes in an apartment condo complex that made his place look like the ghetto.

_Empress, I feel _under_dressed_, thought Naruto, staring dumbly at the door.

Apartment #7-7, the Haraoun residence, so said the nameplate off set from the doorframe. He had not even stepped foot in the apartment yet, and Naruto could feel a distinct vibe of "Chrono-_teme_" radiating around the place, even the cutie-pie welcome mat felt number one arrogant bastard. Granted, the welcome mat probably was not chosen by the said haughty individual.

_Ding-dong_!

_Oh crap! Why did I push the doorbell!?_ thought the blond-haired boy in horror of his own hand.

There was a call from the inside, followed shortly by the audible hurried rush of footsteps. All he could do now was brace for the inevitable, but… Why in the world would Chrono-teme come running to the door? Even if he was expecting company, an "ultra dignified" prick like him would never stoop to going down on his hands and knees.

So if it was not Chrono-teme, could it be…?

The door opened up, practically blasting him with the heavenly scent of breakfast (it was around nine in the morning) and polite air freshener (a "fresh green" scent, almost like you were in the woods but not quite). Alas, nothing could have possibly prepared him for the sight before him…

What in the Warp was Yuuno-san doing in a frilly pink apron, a skirt (oh, wait that's a kilt, I think), and a striped red-white tanktop? He's even got a spatula in hand (looks fresh, judging by the film of oil coating it)! Why is hair so "goldy" and "vibrant"? Where did the sparkles, "pretty" lighting, flowers, dramatic "oh my god! He'so--!" lilting harp melody come from? Sakura petals! And... and, Oh Empress, how could he have a smile more... more _moe_! than Nanoha-chan or Fate-chan?!

"Oh, why good day to you, Naruto-san!" Yuuno greeted him. There was a sparkle of surprise in his eyes, but it did not last long, replaced by good cheer a moment later.

They would turn green with jealousy in a heartbeat!

"…Naruto-san?"

Then comes murder with the color of pink…

"Uzumaki Naruto-san?"

And…

"_Dead_-**last**," interrupted the seething hiss of Chrono Haraoun.

Where polite Yuuno failed, the arrogant steel of the Blue Breaker's voice cut through Naruto's daze, like a lascannon to a Chimera; he growled, meeting the glare of the older boy gazing over his aide. Standing by his perch on the step of the foyer, Chrono had every bit the air of self-imposed absolute confidence. His fashion this morning, incidentally, only went to galvanize his image even more.

He wore a muscle shirt, arms crossed over his chest in a superior pose, blue jean trousers (rather casual wear for a stiff, proper fellow like him) belted snugly at the waist, and for the first time, Naruto noticed just how "ripped' his rival was! The blond had noticed back then in their not so pleasant reprimand by Captain Gabriel, as he had been too busy to care. Now, he could not help but feel another hammered into the coffin of his steadily growing inferiority complex.

They were not big, grotesque muscles or something you would expect out of supermen like the Space Marines. Chrono's physique was... ideal (Naruto dared to say, perfect) for his age and would only grow stronger; toned and built muscle conditioned for endurance and combat, which must be the result of his personality, and many exploits no doubt. Perhaps, Yuuno's praise and Captain Gabriel's disappointment in the famed Blue Breaker was not unjustified, after all.

Still, that doesn't give Chrono-_teme_ the right to be a snotty jerk! thought Naruto with great vehemence. So what if I'm an amateur? I'm fighting on the same side he is too!

Better yet, just what the hell was Chrono-bastard's problem with him anyway?

"Scrya, bring the stray in. 'Tis Sunday Sabbath, and I believe you cooked a bit too much this morning, yes?" Chrono broke eye contact and trotted back into apartment.

"W-Why, why yes! At once, My Lord!" Yuuno beamed, displaying enough surprise for both Naruto and himself.

Naruto was stunned, astonished, and insulted all at once. Who knew even Chrono took a break during the week? Who would have thought he would invite somebody he hated, apparently so, into his own home? But, on the other hand, who was he calling a stray!?

Incensed, and positively steaming red, the blond boy needed no ushering or encouragement from Yuuno to enter the residence. Hell, he marched right in, kicked his shoes off, and began swaggering round the corner, like he owned the place. There was only one mission on his mind, and that was to locate Chrono and…

Well, there he was already standing by at the table, a place already set for a third occupant. Breakfast was at the table too, a decidedly continental Western affair: scrambled eggs seasoned with spices and melted cheese, French toast served with maple syrup on the side and sugar, fresh bread from the bakery, and all the condiments and drinks one would expect to go with the first meal of the day.

Suddenly, Naruto could not help but be reminded by his stomach loudly that he had not eaten anything at all before he left. To add further incentive, much to his blushing embarrassed chagrin, the food smelled positively mouth watering. Oh, Yuuno-san, if you had been born a girl, this would be perfect!

…well, except for the part with Femme Yuuno-san shacking up with Chrono-_teme_ under the same roof. That very reality is unforgivable!

Argh, the injustice of it all! thought Naruto with a violent teary-eyed shudder. The fire of my soul is burning! Chrono-_teme_, I swear I will-!

"Um…ex-excuse me, Naruto-san," Yuuno interrupted, a sheepish and helplessly effeminate smile on his face, "but I believe it would be polite for you to join us. We cannot very well eat without you; after all, you are our guest!"

Naruto found himself blushing out of embarrassment for a much more ordinary reason. Just because he lived alone does not mean he had no sense of good manners at all. He quickly took his place, sitting precariously across the table from Chrono with their "host" sitting between them.

Naruto would have apologized too, if the blue idiot had not held up his hand to stop him.

"**Prayer**. Eat. _Then_, talk," Chrono deadpanned, earning a seething furious blush out of his mortal enemy.

Things might have gotten ugly, if Yuuno had not taken the initiative to jump in right away. Honestly, his master gave him so much trouble, but given the opportunity to enjoy a meal as rare as this occasion was surely worth his ever-persevering patience. It must have been a sign for the Empress that he overdid it this morning in the kitchenette, and the changeling happily gave thanks for them all in a brief prayer.

And lo, breakfast began in earnest…

"So what brings you here, _Uzumaki_?" Chrono served Naruto, bizarrely enough, the first portion of the scrambled eggs out of its fashionable deep silver dish.

The gesture and the Bureau commander's almost civil tone caught the blond by surprise, drawing his blue eyes wide as a saucers, and his mouth hanging agape. Naruto was speechless!

"Wh-wha-What are you doing? Why aren't you helpin' yourself first-yo!? Is this poisoned or somethin'!"

Yuuno laughed, as his master served his portion next without missing a beat.

"Please, Naruto-san, you are the guest!"

"And the junior man," Chrono added casually, "or do you prefer lowest ranking man?"

"Wha! What does that got to do with anything?" Naruto reddened some more. And then…the thought finally hit him. "Wait, is this…?"

"Ah ha ha, I would prefer if Master Chrono did not run his household as a pseudo-militaristic residence, but my Lord is the senior officer in charge."

"The enlisted men and women eat first, followed by the non-commissioned officers, and then, commissioned officers such as myself. It is a tradition out there in the field, and one we still practice."

"Uh…oh, okay." Geez, even in his own place, he's such a stiff! Well, at least Chrono isn't being Chrono-teme right now…

"Now, back to my query, what brings you here, and more _importantly_, how did you find us?" Chrono shot Naruto a glass eyed stare.

Naruto flinched, of course, taken by surprise. He should have seen that line of questioning coming, not to mention the older boy's remarkable ability to push people's buttons. He could brood over the latter later, but right now, how was he supposed to answer the first without seeming suspicious?

"M-My Lord, we have been here for two weeks now," Yuuno stuttered, clearly trying to divert the conversation away from a potential confrontation. "Surely, it's reasonable that…"

"Do not be so naïve, Scholar Scrya. Our side and theirs have no such contact. The Inquisition has their priorities and we of Her Supreme Majesty's Time-Space Administration Bureau have our own objectives. We all fight for our own definition of '_right_', '_justice_', and '_what is best for the Imperium of Man_.'"

"Th-That is true, My Lord, but…"

"Scholar Scrya, if the extremist elements of the Inquisition had their way, all of our kind would be branded witches and heretics along with the rest of the _**psykers**_, long before we were born. 'Tis only good fortune that our ancestors fought so hard in the Horus Heresy to clear our names and earn us a place in the Imperium of today."

Yuuno deflated at Chrono's matter of fact tone, his expression a reflection clearly of his hurt, but he spoke no more. Naruto wanted to come to the kind boy's defense, but as he no understanding of --err, what was the word again?-- the politics in the wide galaxy beyond his own sky, he chose to relent as well.

Being ignorant really sucks…and this breakfast is starting to feel more and more like an interrogation!

"Now, it could not have been Captain Gabriel that sent the _dobe_. He has no intelligence on our whereabouts and activities anyway, until a new Inquisitor sponsors his brethren, in the least. None of our own people would make such a _grotesque_ association with Uzumaki, especially knowing **who** slumbers inside him."

Oh, what a _guy_… Going for the low blows already, huh, Chrono-_teme_?

"Which leaves only one logical conclusion: those meddlesome Battle Sisters from the Order of the Black Barrel must have found out. According to our information, they were pretty thick with the late Lord Inquisitor Drakken. The question is, why in the Warp would they send the _Daemonhost_ to us?"

Yuuno gasped, his complexion blanching to an unhealthy pallor in an instant. Naruto had seen this reaction before, a couple of months back when they all first met together at the graveyard. "M-My Lord! Please, you mustn't…!"

Question is: what was he freaking out so much for? What is this daemon or something host nonsense?

"In that case, why do you not answer me then, _Uzumaki_?" Chrono smirked, putting Naruto's teeth on edge.

He sure as hell was not going to tell the prick about Cypher, but lying to him would be impossible too. The guy would sniff him out in a heartbeat. How long he could protect Cypher's anonymity he did not know, but in the least, he would delay the bad news as long as possible.

After all, the best lies were half-truths…

"Ahem! Well, to tell ya the truth!" Naruto paused for drama, a huge toothy grin on his face that accented the whisker-like birthmarks in his face. The gesture surprisingly making Chrono's gaze grow colder to his silent relief, meaning his gambit may just pay off. "The Sisters did tell me 'bout where you lived-yo!"

"As expected…" Chrono drawled airily.

C'mon, c'mon! Take the bait!

"But there's something more important…"

"That is?"

Clap.

"O-O-o-O-_one_-O-_**ONEGAI**__ shimasu_! Please, Chrono-_shirei_! Make me your subordinate!"

_**PFFFFFFFFFFfttttttt**_!

"Blugh, WHAT -- Wha -- WHAT YOU SAY?!"

Got 'im!

* * *

The sun was setting in the city of Yokohama, casting a brilliant orange hue over the great city. Such light filled the Spartan room of Brother-Captain Gabriel, wielder of the Daemonhammer "_Daemonbane_." The man in particular was leaning into a desk chair, focused upon a single sheet of paper he had received earlier in the day.

A number of weeks have passed without incident, drawing righteous suspicion from city's ever vigilant. It was strange for so much time to pass and not a single problem arising. In fact, the only surprises were ones that brought good news.

According to these reports (compiled no less by the Sisters of the Black Barrel, Empress bless their diligence), Lady Nanoha was training hard by herself in secret, her magic prowess growing by leaps and bounds. The Daemonhost seemed to show some improvement in his combat abilities (granted, the Sisters did not approve of the Grey Knight's methods), extending the amount of time it took for one of the Grey Knights to beat the boy down – what once took five minutes now took ten. An impressive, if a little slow, development; also, those pair of boy mages have not made a single complaint yet, keeping the blissful peace; in fact, the Daemonhost had been seen in their company more often, and seemed to be building a working professional relationship.

The biggest surprise (and in Gabriel's opinion, least appreciated) was Lady Nanoha personally visiting the Daemonhost and inviting him on a trip to a hot springs resort. In just a few days was what the Japanese called "Golden Week," a series of national holidays that freed many from work and allowed them a brief vacation. Thus, the Takamachi family and friends would be taking a vacation of their own.

Lord Takamachi had grimly explained during work: the boy was allowed to go under the provisions that he remain on his best behavior and a chaperone present over him. Gabriel was left with a sheet of paper containing the hot spring's address and other bits of pertinent information, as well as handwritten notes of what Lord Takamachi had said. There were many hidden threats behind the message, and Gabriel was loath to disappoint the High Noble anymore. He would have gone personally, but that was not possible.

Thus, there was one other he could trust completely.

"Brother Ezrael, a word, if you please," Gabriel poked his head out his personal quarters, addressing the smallest (but by no means the weakest) of his group. "Privately."

The Justicar in question was taking a rare break from his duties, sitting on the couch and reading a book of sorts (_Hyperion_, the novel was called). With a nod, he closed the book and made a beeline to his commander's (and his) room. The Grey Knights' apartment, while it was indeed large, possessed only three bedrooms, and thus forced the Space Marines to share them with two to a room. Gabriel and Ezrael were one of these groups.

"I have a mission that only you can perform. As such, this will be solo work."

Ezrael nodded, cool eyes boring into the Captain.

"The Daemonhost has been invited to an extended trip with Lady Nanoha and her family, along with family friends. You must go as the boy's guardian and chaperone."

"……shift," Ezrael spoke softly, his voice ever calm and fair sounding.

"I have already called in to your supervisor. Your place of work will not expect you for the rest of the week."

"……selection."

"Alas, Brother Michael and Raphael's work is very demanding, more than any of ours. Chaplain Uriel is occupied with '_crunch week_' at his employment, and Apothecary Ramiel is constantly on call. Brother Chamuel is unable to tear away from his work without disappointing many. I alone must watch the Midoriya while the Takamachi family is away; I am expected to maintain the usual volume of customers. From want I know, you do not have any pressing engagements currently, correct?"

Slowly, Ezrael nodded in confirmation and resignation. There was no choice; only he was mission capable.

"……self."

"You will not be able to bring your Aegis, but there are provisions to bring your scythe and _Liber Daemonica_. Your orders are to observe and remain vigilant, acting as the Daemonhost's uncle. I know it is abhorrent, but please bear with it."

It was an amazing sight to see the two converse. Before Ezrael could ask any questions, Gabriel already knew; with only one word, Gabriel understood what Ezrael asked. No other had a degree of understanding than these two together.

The shorter of the two nodded. He knew his mission, and he would carry it out.

"Be ready to leave at 0600 hours the day after tomorrow. You are dismissed, Brother. Oh, and be sure to remain discreet. If you must act, use discretion. Lethal force only if absolutely necessary."

"Sir."

The Justicar of the Scythe stood and exited the room, leaving Gabriel alone to his thoughts. One could hope that entire trip would go without a hitch. However, considering his luck and the nature of the situation, he doubted there would be no problem. At the same time, he prayed that Ezrael would be adequate in handling whatever crisis may pop up. After all, he was a Space Marine, a Grey Knight, the finest of all of the Empress's children.

Letting out a small breath, the Brother-Captain returned to the data-slate of paperwork that never seemed to end. The most annoying in particular was the file containing the apartment's budget report.

They would be in the red again this week…

* * *

Author's Notes:

And there we have it. After way too long a period, another chapter down and another in the works; life goes on and I keep typing. Your reviews fuel the fire, so please do not hesitate to leave some feedback. Hitting that little button down there and leaving a message tells me that people want more, thus I will reciprocate. In regards to the folks asking me what other series I will be crossing over into this, you all will just have to wait. One never reveals his hand early, after all.

Ahh, actually there is a way you can figure it out. I propose this challenge to all my readers: **name every cameo character I have brought in thus far**. Test your otaku knowledge! Whoever can guess them all or guess the most, the reward I shall discuss with the winner -- maybe a cameo of your own? As the story progresses, more subtle hints will be dropped, as well as new cameos appear. If you can get them all as of the current chapter, then you win. It's up to you, dear readers, to find them all. Are you up to the challenge?

I'll give you guys a few hints, just to start it off:

Only Ramiel is an original character.

Cameos are not limited to anime – video games are open too.

Courage, Faith, Honor, Strength, Love; they are the building blocks of a hero.

**Please email me your answers! I will ignore any that are placed in reviews! **Don't worry; you can try as many times as you want, and I'll reply in email with which ones are correct and which ones aren't.

Until next time.

I'll take this time to thank my beta / partner / James "Ray" Edwards. His work and assistance is highly appreciated, and I probably wouldn't have gotten this far without him. I will also take this moment to direct you to his current story: _An Idiot's Guide to Nindo_. It is an epic story spanning dimensions, universes, and features many series. A warning, however: it is not for the faint of heart. And he's prohibited from taking part in the "guess the cameo" contest.

Imperial Thought of the Day: _Excuses are the refuge of the weak._

* * *

**Omake…?**

"Hey, did you hear? We got a new nurse!"

"Yeah? What happened to the old one?"

"I hear the new nurse is a total babe."

"I hear she's got freaky eyes!"

"She must be some old hag…"

The rumor mills of Seishou Auxiliary Elementary School churned on with the various he-said-she-said gossip concerning the newest addition to the faculty. Regardless of what was said, the only known truth was that the new nurse was a woman; elected to investigate more were two male students from the older class.

To the Nurse's Office they went, brainstorming an excuse for treatment. They would have to have a decent story lest they be sent back in shame and without the needed intelligence.

It was to their slight confusion that they entered the office only to find no nurse. The room was empty save for the two of them; the window was open and letting in a comfortable breeze. Were the rumors completely wrong?

"_Ara ara_, it seems I have visitors," a silky voice flowed over them like cream, rich and smooth. Turning around, the two students were stunned to see their new nurse.

Oh man. She was freakin' HOT.

Luxurious raven hair trailed down a spotless white lab coat, name brand skirt and blouse that seemed a size too small on a body that was oh-so-glorious, but what amazed the two boys were her brilliant golden eyes. They seemed to stare right into them, tearing every layer away and leaving only the naked truth – the boys shivered in her gaze.

"W-we had heard that there was a new nurse, so we came to greet her," the first

"Is that so? Well, it is a pleasure to meet you two. My name is Dinah," she smiled gracefully and beckoned them to come deeper into the office. As she approached her personal desk, the two students' eyes were drawn to the most outlandish contraption propped up high on the wall.

"Whoa…" the students drawled out in awe. It was a strange amalgamation of a guitar and three-barreled gatling gun, though it did not just seem like someone took the two and bolted them together. No, the instrument was of solid deliberate construction, the two parts blending smoothly together to make one instrument of musical doom.

"Oh that? Worry not about it. It's something a friend of mine made for me as a joke," the nurse grinned, sitting demurely at her desk and crossing her legs. "It isn't loaded, so it isn't dangerous."

"Ahh," the two nodded in understanding. Wait. Not loaded?

"So what is it can I help you two with?"

"It's Tanaka-kun, ma'am. He's been feeling pretty bad since lunchtime. I think he just ate something bad," one of the kids spoke up. At the cue, the other boy clutched his stomach and tried to look pained.

"Ah, is that so? Come here then, young sir, and let me take a look at it," she patted a bed, smiling as the boy scrambled quickly on.

The nurse hummed thoughtfully as she examined the sick boy, purposefully ignoring the blissful look he had on his face. Dinah was of course no fool, seeing right through their minor ruse the moment she made eye contact. Still, boys will be boys, and children were entitled to a little mischief. Even so, adults were allowed to be a little mischievous themselves…

"Well, I believe I have a good medicine for you to take. It's a little bitter, but I'm sure you can handle it without a problem," Dinah gave a reassuring smile and opened a drawer on her desk. Retrieving an unlabeled bottle, she also brought out a small medicine cup, filling it with the bottle's contents.

And it was the most disgusting thing ever. It was a thick black-brown sludge, almost gelatinous in consistency. There was heavy, pungent and bitter smell that seemed to grate against the senses. Though the "sick" one could not smell it, his friend could, and it made his face go green in an instant. He abandoned his post quickly.

"_Maa_, just swallow this down and you should be feeling better in an instant," Dinah held out the small cup to the boy. He had turned pale just by looking at the stuff, and consider how his buddy ran off so quickly, he was beginning to regret staying behind.

"Oh my. You're so pale! You'll need more of the medicine," the nurse made a move for the bottle again.

"A-a-a-actually I'm feeling a lot better now, Dinah-san!" the boy stammered, eyeing the sickening concoction. He was feeling sick just by looking at it! "T-thank you for your help!"

Quickly pulling his clothes, the boy stumbled out of the bed and fled the room, following his already retreating friend.

And back at the office, Dinah giggled quietly to herself. The concoction was completely harmless, if a bit disgusting looking and smelling. And it was so cute how those boys tried to find out more about her. Really, they could have just simply asked.

Sighing contently, Dinah enjoyed the light breeze as she idly wondered when she would be able to meet the rest of the faculty, particularly two junior teachers and their blond-haired student.

Ahh, such a wonderful place… She could get used to this…

* * *


	15. Chapter 15

* * *

Standard Disclaimer: The creative properties used in the development of this story are not owned by this author. Have fun figuring out which ones I've used. There are a few original characters; those are mine.

Surgeon General's Warning:

_Read at your own risk._

* * *

**Kara no Kyokai - **The Borderline of/to Emptiness

In the Dark Future, there is only -- Magical! Lyrical! Naruto?

Verse 15:

_Onsen_ / Hotspring…!?

A Naruto AU fanfic by Tempest Dynasty

* * *

Never before had Naruto been in such a severely awkward situation before. Riding in the second of two vans, he sat amongst older persons and his chaperone while his friends rode in the first. His van-mates were Nanoha's siblings, Suzuka's maids, and his chaperone while the first van contained his friend. Nanoha's distinct hairstyle made her very visible through the window, sitting in between her friends Suzuka and Arisa. Man, he really wished he were in that van… at least it would not be so stuffy and boring. Every now and then, Nanoha would turn around to gaze worriedly at him, of which he responded with a wide grin and wild waving. Once she turned back around, the blond went back to sulking next to his chaperone.

Speaking of which, this guy, Ezrael, if he remembered right, was the quietest person Naruto had ever met. At times, he wondered if the Grey Knight was even alive! It was like sitting next to a damn statue. He only spoke when spoken to, and even then, was taciturn and distant. The others seemed to accept him well enough, never bothering to start conversation with Ezrael. Probably all the better too.

For the umpteenth time, Naruto sighed. This road trip was definitely boring. Local scenery got old after a while, and really, there was no one to talk to. It would be hours still before the reached their destination, some sort of hot springs inn that the family was friends with.

What was the place called again? Hanata? Hinota? Whatever. Apparently it was a site of local fame and some infamy, considering its position as the only hot springs in the entire area. Hopefully, the place would be a lot more fun that what he was suffering through with now.

He sighed again. Where they there yet…?

* * *

First the long car ride, now this long climb. Stairs became the new hated enemy of Naruto Uzumaki. He could not understand just why a hot springs resort needed so many damn stairs to get to the top – haven't they ever heard of elevators or escalators? Regardless of his complaints, there was nothing else to do about these evil stairs except climb them, and he did so while carrying several pieces of luggage (a labor bequeathed upon him by the maids and Nanoha's father, despite objections). The most frustrating sight was of Ezrael carrying a coffin-sized and shaped object with little effort, "luggage" as he called it, in addition to even more luggage than Naruto alone could carry. Those Space Marines were crazy strong, even if they weren't as big as usual, in Ezrael's case.

But the sight he saw once he cleared the stairs… simply breathtaking. Three stories tall, the majestic inn stood grandly as a testament to its aged magnificence. It was surrounded by a variety of trees, from pines to sakura (in bloom, one might add); and with the sun shining in a clear blue sky, Naruto decided that it was all worth it. This place truly seemed like a paradise.

"_Auuu_, are you okay, Naruto-kun?" the cute and concerned voice of Nanoha drew Naruto out of his awed gazing, causing to the boy to refocus his attention forward. There, standing before him was an angel given human form. Hidden energy rushed through the blond's veins as a smile threatened to split his face. Ahh, that's right. He would be spending this break, as short as it unfortunately was, with Nanoha-chan and her friends. Arisa and Suzuka weren't so bad once they got used to him, and he them, and the rest of the Takamachi clan was very nice (excluding the ever vigilant father).

Indeed, heaven was a place on Earth.

"_Ne_ _ne_, Nanoha-chan! This place is off-the-hook-yo!" Naruto cheered as he dumped the luggage and ran up to his friend. It felt like years had passed since they had reunited.

"Yeah! I'm really excited to be here," Nanoha nodded happily, her twintails bouncing to her head. "I haven't been here in so long."

"Whoa; you've been here before?"

"Uh huh! _Otou-san_ knows the owner of the place, and my older cousin has lived here for a few years now."

"Your cousin?"

"I think she's paying her rent by working as the chef. Her name's Shinobu."

"No kidding? Wow. You're really connected, Nanoha-chan."

"Hehe," the magical girl let out a cute giggle.

Unseen by the two, another pair quietly approached them. It would not be until they were mere feet away until Nanoha took notice of two familiar faces behind Naruto. Only when one of the newcomers spoke did Naruto finally notice, and even then, he did not like what he heard.

"Tch. Must I always deal with you, _dobe_?" came the deadly effective patronizing drawl of a familiar voice.

…Oh no. Oh Empress, **no**. Not here! Not him!

Ever so slowly, as if every move would bring him to eternal damnation, Naruto turned around to see the very person that was sure to ruin his vacation.

"_Hello_, Chrono-_teme_," Naruto ground out irritably. Seeing the other person behind the Blue Bastard, his tone lightened considerably, sounding much more friendly. "It's nice to see you too, Yuuno-san!"

The other blond smile amiably and waved back (though, Empress, why was he in a skir—kilt again!?).

"My, do you two not match well together," Chrono C. Haraoun had a mocking smirk gracing his smug face. "Right down to the color of your clothes, too. At least it looks good on her – I cannot say the same for you, _**Orange**_-kun."

O-O-Orange-kun?!

In truth, this observation was spot on. Naruto had a personal taste for the color orange, thusly the shirts under his school uniform were often that color. Outside of school, he stuck to a simple orange jacket over a white shirt, and orange cargo pants. He wished that his shoes were orange, but black sneakers were good enough. If there were anyone with an obsession with orange, it would be Uzumaki Naruto.

But here was Nanoha, also in a dominantly orange outfit. She wore a large two-toned orange high-neck pullover, a _**suspiciously**_ short skirt, and even orange hair ties! The only parts that weren't orange were her thigh-high stockings (black) and shoes (brown). For the average onlooker, it was indeed a cute scene to see the two of them match so well together.

"O!? O-o-o-ooooo—o-o-o…!" Catching himself, Naruto swallowed his indignation and slapped his hands together in supplication. It would not do well for him to lose his temper here; he was supposed to relax, for Empress's sake! "_Onegai shimasu_! Can you die already?"

The older boy's smirk grew into a feral grin.

"Unfortunately, I cannot die yet. There is much I must do before embracing eternal rest," he coolly responded, killing off the smile immediately afterwards. "Since this is such a peaceful place, I would loath to disrupt it all. I will not ruin my moment of rest here by fooling around with _you_."

"Likewise, likewise," Naruto grumbled as Nanoha and Yuuno breathed out a quiet sigh of relief. Their silent prayers were answered – there would be no fighting here.

"Ah, Chrono-san. You said you're on break?" Nanoha asked, receiving a nod in return.

"Scholar Scrya determined that we had gone too long without rest. I had refused at first, since our duty requires our constant vigilance, but he managed to convince me for a few day's respite," Chrono explained, a look of exasperation on his face, but his tone suggested he was not serious.

"Oh, then I hope you rest well, Chrono-san!" Nanoha gave Chrono one of her cute smiles.

"Uh, why y-yes. Thank you," Chrono was surprised by the kind gesture, fighting down a small blush. Ignoring the dead-last's sidelong burning death glare, he supposed he was starting to see just why the Daemonhost was so devoted to this girl. "Are you here with family?"

"_Un_! And my friends too. We're all here on vacation."

"I see. Then a good rest to you and your family," the boy nodded. It did not hurt to be civil, especially out in public. "However, I am curious as to how you managed to convince letting your _knight_ tag along, considering recent... events."

Chrono's casualness with their relationship brought a healthy blush to Nanoha's features, though Naruto could not see it. He did, however, answer the question.

"Yeeeah, about that. I was allowed to come as long as Captain Gabriel sent a personal guardian with me," the blond said with his hands behind his head, before whispering in chilly depressed tones: "_He sent the creepy silent one with the scythe_."

A mutual sweatdrop promptly ran through the group.

Huh. Speaking of which... Where did his chaperone go? Well, it did not matter too much; the _Astartes_ was well qualified to take care of himself, whatever it was he was off doing.

* * *

Paradise, in all of its wondrous perfection and gloriousness, would always need protection. The Golden Throne where the Empress sat was guarded constantly by the _Adeptus Custodes_. The Imperial Palace had the Imperium's finest watching its walls. Holy Terra was protected by vast fleets of the Imperial Navy, and the Inquisition kept a close eye on all that approached. Likewise, around Mother Terra, Inquisitorial Black Ships were the shadowed guardians and a select few were planetside to insure its purity.

And here, in this slice of paradise, Ezrael kept a silent vigil.

Ezrael was known to be a quiet and stoic person. He rarely spoke, kept to himself, and often was found alone than amongst a group. Mistaken to be a cold and uncaring person, in reality, he was simply very introverted. Only a few people knew the Space Marine closely, all of them making up his squad, and even then, they knew very little; Gabriel was the closest of them all. Thus, his willingness to follow his Captain's orders was greater than if he were under another's command.

Even if it did involve dealing with a Daemonhost and his noisy friends. Lord Takamachi seemed particularly cautious of his presence. Was he suspicious of the Daemonhost and his presences? Or did he not fully trust Ezrael's ability? Regardless of the High Noble's reservations, the Grey Knight would not betray his Captain's trust. His mission was to protect this family from anything that may threaten them, and he loathed to disappoint.

Despite his appearance as a social recluse, Ezrael did have a few things he enjoyed outside of smiting heretics and daemons alike. Reading was one of them. Another was taking walks alone. Here, in this place of untainted nature under the veil of night and guided by muted moonlight, would be an acceptable place.

Closing his eyes, he reached out with his mind, spreading his senses out to the world around him.

The mind's eye, the third eye that could see the unseen, gazed into the Immaterium layered upon the Materium. Here, the world was as it was, but of different hue and color. Strange creatures, spawned from the Warp, floated by, unable to affect the physical world. Psykers like Ezrael were like beacons for such entities, malevolent or not, but he was well trained, well prepared; no warp spawn would dare approach Ezrael's holy might.

It was also here, in the Immaterium, were fluctuations in the flow of the galaxy could be observed. Much like the Chaos Theory, the smallest of changes in the physical world resulted in ripples and undulations within the Warp. When Ezrael gazed with his Warp Eye, what he saw did not amaze him, did not surprise him, for he had seen it all and yet feared none of it. Rather, the creatures of the Warp feared him, for he had the power to eradicate them completely.

But there was a small peculiarity. A short distance away, the overlay seemed suspiciously distorted. Whatever it was, it was creating a strange bubble of maligned reality that stirred and pushed the sea of Chaos around it. This sort of disturbance would require a thorough examination, and Ezrael highly doubted it was friendly. This is where his luggage came in use, the coffin-like face sliding off heavily to reveal an ornate lightly curving staff with a curved blade folding inwards and a single book. Once the staff was removed, its blade snapped out and locked into place, returning to its original form as Death's scythe. The book was gathered and held close, High Gothic text filling every holy page.

He was ready.

"_Nothing shall evade our cleansing fire, not Daemon or Spawn or Renegade_," Ezrael intoned grimly, stalking forward with "_Nemesis_" ready and _Liber Daemonica_ in hand. "_For we are Mankind's divine blade_."

* * *

_Temporal Stealth Field active and holding_.

_Magic reserves at optimal levels_.

_Jewel Seed presence confirmed_.

At this rate, this mission would be a milk run. Mother would be pleased that she retrieved the Jewel Seed so quickly.

Quietly, the Black Valkyrie walked through the lonely forests of the Hinata area. It was somewhere here that the next Jewel Seed could be found. So long as it remained dormant, then a fight would not be needed, and no magic needlessly wasted. Mother's amazing technologies and magicks allowed her to detect a Jewel Seed with much better success than the fools at the TSAB, thus granting her a greater window of opportunity to grab it. The only problem was pinpointing its exact location, which brought her to now, sifting through the suspected area for a gem no larger than a walnut. It bothered her a little, finding a needle in a haystack, but if it meant pleasing Mother, than she would do anything.

A beep from her helmet alerted her to a dim energy source, a myriad of useful and useless information shuffling through her vision. Her helmet was an interesting piece of magi-technology, a one-of-a-kind device that masked her identity and constantly kept her up-to-date about her surroundings and whatnot. It had a medium-ranged Auspex and a short-ranged scanner (dubbed Factsphere sensors, the "eyes" of which an unfortunate victim would see just before sweet death) that dissected whatever it was she focused on and returned some useful information. This Earth was a fascinating place, to say the least.

A moment passed as the energy source was scanned, a positive beep confirming its identity as one of the coveted Jewel Seeds. Now to gather it up and return to base...

Wait. She heard something, something very faint. Whispering? It sounded like... High Gothic?!

The Black Valkyrie whirled around just as her Auspex registered a new presence; not just a person, but one of considerable power. Again, her stealth barrier was breached?! And how the hell did this person get through without her noticing? Linker core scans show some magic power, but psyker ratings were ridiculous! What was it, a Space Marine Librarian? As absurd as the possibility was, there were few others that had this level of power within the Imperium.

"Target is confirmed. The heretic's objective is the Jewel Seeds," seemingly blurring into existence a ways off from the shadows was Death himself, clad in solid black and wielding a scythe that made Bardiche's _Arc Saber _mode look like a butter knife. The strange person in black spoke with a chilling monotone, almost as the person were dead inside.

"Who dares…?!" she called out, Bardiche at the ready.

"Neutralizing hostile," in a blink, the intruder had completely closed the distance between the two and prepared to hew her in two. It was by sheer reflexive speed that she managed to raise her weapon in time to block.

Charged with potent psychic force, the Nemesis Force Weapon clashed with the magical energies of Bardiche's _Arc Saber_ blade.

Fast! Scarily fast! There was no time to prepare – act and react! Preparing a spell would be suicide in this melee, so she kept to swapping blows. Blade met blade in thunderous applause, a battle of blinding speed and blurring scythes. Whereas she struggled to keep up, her opponent did not even bat an eye. Just who was this person?!

On cue, her factsphere sensors on her visor hissed open, revealing their baleful red gaze that recorded everything. Technique, skill, execution, every part of the stranger's fighting ability was superior to her own; the only way she kept up was her own magically enhanced speed, granting her just enough time to block or dodge. Even then, this interloper proved to be amazingly athletic and agile, tumbling through the air and on the ground as if unaffected by gravity.

They met head on, weapon shafts crushed against one another in a one-sided stalemate.

"Who..." the black witch grunted, her body trembling as she struggled to push her opponent back. "Who are you?"

"…" he was silent, cold amber eyes staring right into her, as if he could see right through the mask. He really couldn't… could he? The two broke apart simultaneously, landing a distance apart and staring one another down. Strange -- it was as if he was keeping her away from something, rather than trying to defeat her.

"...I am _Treue_, " the black witch brandished Bardiche at her foe. "At least let me know the name of my opponent."

In response, the Space Marine adjusted his stance in preparation for another attack. It gave the mage in black little confidence to hear him speak, again with that dark and deathly tone.

"…Ezrael. Justicar of the Grey Knights."

He charged.

* * *

"Maaan. This place is great," Naruto sighed as he relaxed into the hot springs. Next to him, Chrono found himself nodding in agreement, enjoying how his taut muscles seemed to relax nicely in the soothing heat. Very rarely did the Blue Breaker have an opportunity like this – natural hot springs were few and far in between in the galaxy, considering the constant state of war. There were several places that were favorites of the Le Fay household, but most of them were gone now, razed by battle or even _Exterminatus_.

"Nice and peaceful. Nothing can go wrong today!" Naruto sighed again, earning another nod. Dimly, the boys could hear the girls on the other side of a bamboo stalk wall, giggling as they frolicked happily in the hot waters. Similarly, on their side, were the other males of their party. Tradition demanded that Naruto attempt to peek on the girl's side, but considering the company he was in… he preferred to live a little longer. Nanoha's father did not seem to like him very much at all—it was only thanks to Nanoha's mother, Momoko, that he allowed him to come.

The sound of a sliding door announced the entrance of another into the male's side. Through gentle wisps of steam and half-lidded eyes, those who turned to look noticed a timid Yuuno coming in.

"Ah. Scrya. I must apologize for my previous uncertainty about coming here. This place is fantastic," Chrono gave a rare smile to his subordinate. "Do come in."

"Of course, Ma—I mean, Haraoun-sama," Yuuno nodded and began stripping off his towel.

The effects were _immediate_.

What the…?! Why is Yuuno taking off his towel so femininely? Why does he enter, gasp, and sigh like a woman? Even his seating posture is feminine!

_Doki doki_.

Despite themselves, Naruto and Chrono found themselves fighting the urge to blush. Yuuno was definitely a guy, but for some reason, they felt shame for staring at him. What was it about him that made him so… damn… cute?!

"Hmm? Is something the matter?" Yuuno smiled at them, deepening the boys' blushes. Dear Empress, it felt so cosmically wrong, and yet... not.

"It's nothing," Naruto and Chrono spoke in eerie stereo. "Just a little hot."

* * *

The silence of the forest was utterly shattered as the sounds of furious melee combat echoed through the trees. The fight between witch and hunter seemed almost one-sided, the masterful strokes of Death blocked just barely by the frantic speed of _Treue_. Sweat gleamed on the smaller of the two, her body pushed to the max just to fight off this foe.

She would have to figure out away to defeat this person, but how? He was a Space Marine! And even worse, a Grey Knight of all things! Mother had told her little about the various Space Marine organizations, but she had been warned of the greatest foes anyone could face: the warriors of the _Ordo Hereticus_, the _Ordo Xenos_, and the _Ordo Malleus_. They would all fight against her and Mother, and never allow them any sort of peace.

Her thoughts were interrupted as a pulse of magical energy cut through her senses like a sword. It seemed Ezrael felt it too, as the two of them gave pause to see what had caused the disturbance. For _Treue_, she knew, as her helmet's scanners went crazy over the rapidly growing magical power saturating the area. There was only one possible source for this.

Oh no. Not now! The Jewel Seed was reacting! At this rate, her stealth field's magic suppression would be overloaded and everyone would notice! Then that girl would come again, as well as _him_...!

There was a grand flash of light, as expected of such powerful artifacts, as whatever creature absorbed the incredibly magicks and grew to extreme sizes. Both warriors deemed the beast to be the greater of foes, facing it together and with their weapons ready. It was coming...!

It was... a... giant fish?

The black witch was still stunned when the Grey Knight leapt into action.

"Fall," Ezrael spoke, whispering a chant of detestation as he came down upon the giant (and mostly harmless) fish. The creature didn't even have time to gasp once before the crackling scythe of Death pierced its eye and a surge of crushing psychic force ripped into it. In an instant (and to Treue's jealousy), the jewel beast was reduced to ash.

Landing nearby, the Grey Knight dropped to a knee, his free hand coming up to massage his head. The use of psychic power, even one as pure and holy as his, was still a great strain upon him and his mind, especially without the aid of the Aegis and psychic hood. And against a grand foe (as silly as it was), it needed an inordinate amount of power to banish it and cleanse the Jewel Seed of taint. At least now, the gem was purified of its vile corruption.

"HAAA!" the black witch cried out, bringing Bardiche in axe mode down on her weakened enemy.

Ezrael saw the blow coming but was unable to bring his weapon up in time; instead, he dodged. The axe came down quickly, however, and managed to graze the black and white clothing of the Astartes, splitting it down the chest. What was revealed, however, shocked the mage girl. They were small and bound (though no longer) by bandages, but they were most definitely breasts. It was then that _Treue_ discovered one of the Justicar's greatest secrets, every minor hint and revelation crashing into her mind .

This Grey Knight... was a woman?! A _**female Astartes**_!?

"...Primary is successful; secondary objectives impossible to complete," her foe backed off, stepping away from the fallen Jewel Beast and into the forest from whence he—no—she came. The Justicar had done her job, and that was all that mattered at the moment. "Retreating."

_Treue_ let out a breath, the glowing red factsphere "eyes" receding back into her visor with a whine and click. She did not realize she had been holding her breath all along. That fight was too close for her comfort, but she relished in the fact that the Jewel Seed retrieval was successful, and she got useful combat data. These Grey Knights were not foes she had expected, especially on this lonely planet so far away from the Imperium of Man, and any information she could get would be most useful.

She certainly would have to look into this mysterious phenomenon of… _female Astartes_… perhaps, Mother would even assist her in the investigation when she saw the data.

It was fortuitous that her opponent wielded a scythe too, thus, as she could use the data to run combat simulations and improve her own technique. Still, that Ezrael person fought amazingly well without the power armor Space Marines were so famous for. Had things been any different, if Ezrael had power armor… she did not want to think about it.

Well, there was no point in staying any longer. Mother was waiting.

After harvesting the Jewel Seed, she disappeared in a flash of lightning.

* * *

Aahh! That was a great dinner! The food was amazing, and the chef absolutely adorable! Hell, every girl he had met here was friggin' incredible! Truly, this place was paradise. The manager was one lucky son-of-a-gun, the only male amongst this literal harem of dazzling women. There really was no better way of ending the night.

Wait. Yes there was. A nice dip in the hot springs would seal the deal on this wonderful night, especially with such nice weather. It was juuuust cool enough to fully enjoy the soothing heat. Considering his constant training, his sore muscles absolutely loved the treatment. Chuckling to himself, the blond entered the locker room to strip down and grab a clean towel. Only one more thing stood between him and bliss, and that slid open easily. He took one step into the room and immediately regretted it.

There were three things he noticed that immediately alerted him that his situation was less than optimal.

1. There was a distinct smell of flowery soaps and shampoos.

2. There was a distinct lack of masculine silence.

3. Guys never giggled like that.

Oh. Right. The baths switched sides after dinner, which meant the girls were **here**.

This thought passed through his head after he had already slid the door open, his entrance ending the soft conversations going on in the baths and drawing every eye to him. In return, Naruto's eyes could not help but to take in and truly appreciate the magnificence of that which was before him.

Momoko-mama-san was simply gorgeous, her mature body like fine wine – improving with age. The sister maids Noel and Farin K. Ehrlichkeit were dazzling in their own right, their maid uniforms far too conservative for their own good. Lastly were youngest, Suzuka and Arisa, proving to others that they were in fact still growing, but still possessed a beauty no other had.

And closest was Nanoha-chan, only a small towel in her hands to cover up. Even then, she was not holding it up, providing an unobstructed view. Though she was young and undeveloped, in that moment Naruto saw Nanoha as something of intense cuteness, great beauty, and incredible splendor. Skin that looked so soft and pale, bold slate blue eyes, her honey brown hair unrestrained and trailing gracefully down her back, and the fact that Nanoha had a look of pure and complete innocence made his heart flutter and blood rush around in all the wrong ways. All the boy could do was gawk at the glorious sight, this little slice of heaven that he dared not end.

"**AAAUUUUUU**—!! _NARUTO-KUN NO ECCHI!_"

"_**BAKA HENTAI!!**_"

So it was ended for him.

**KAPOOOOOW—!**

The Hinata-sou was known for its subtle magicks, to make dreams and promises come true. It also made a female's punch godly powerful, far more than what it would have. Naruto discovered first hand just how much stronger it made Nanoha and Arisa as they double-whammy-ed him in the jaw, launching him bodily upwards into the air.

Up, up, up into the sky Naruto flew, his form slowly shrinking into a little black dot that eventually disappeared into the evening sky.

* * *

"Sir! Unknown object is approaching low earth orbit!"

"What's its source, Nerima?"

"Negative, sir! It's from Tokyo. By its trajectory, the Hinata area."

"Oh. Well in that case, ignore it."

"Sir?"

"It's nothing to worry about. This stuff happens all the time."

* * *

Author's Notes:

And there we have it. After way too long a period, another chapter down and another in the works; life goes on and I keep typing. Your reviews fuel the fire, so please do not hesitate to leave some feedback. Hitting that little button down there and leaving a message tells me that people want more, thus I will reciprocate. In regards to the folks asking me what other series I will be crossing over into this, you all will just have to wait. One never reveals his hand early, after all.

Ahh, actually there is a way you can figure it out. I propose this challenge to all my readers: name every cameo character I have brought in thus far. Test your otaku knowledge! Whoever can guess them all or guess the most, the reward I shall discuss with the winner -- maybe a cameo of your own? As the story progresses, more subtle hints will be dropped, as well as new cameos appear. If you can get them all as of the current chapter, then you win. It's up to you, dear readers, to find them all. Are you up to the challenge?

I'll give you guys a few hints, just to start it off:

Only Ramiel is an original character.

Cameos are not limited to anime – video games are open too.

Courage, Faith, Honor, Strength, Love; they are the building blocks of a hero.

Please email me your answers! I will ignore any that are placed in reviews! Don't worry; you can try as many times as you want, and I'll reply in email with which ones are correct and which ones aren't.

Until next time.

I'll take this time to thank my beta / partner / James "Ray" Edwards. His work and assistance is highly appreciated, and I probably wouldn't have gotten this far without him. I will also take this moment to direct you to his current story: Mahou Shounen Enforcer Chrono! And he's prohibited from taking part in the "guess the cameo" contest.

Imperial Thought of the Day: _Success is commemorated; Failure merely remembered._

* * *

**Omake!**

When the producers are away, the actors will play!

Gaku Gaku Animal Land and Friends presents…

Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the Lyrical Channel!

"Oha—! I'm your lovable and adorable navigator, Hayate Yagami!" the oh-so-cute Kyoto native girl waved happily from behind a desk. Clad in a white knit sweater, her hair was in a bob cut with a pair of parallel yellow hairclips around a lick of hair, and imposed upon that was another lick with crisscrossing red clips. Her chocolate hair framed a sweet face with enchanting blue eyes. She was sitting in a wheelchair, but it did not seem to affect the girl's energy at all. "And here is my assistant…"

"Well met, _slaves_ of the False Empress. I am Ahriman, Chief Librarian of the Thousand Sons Space Marine Legion, and assistant to Lady Hayate here," an artificer armor clad Space Marine bowed as best he could behind the desk, his mighty voice echoing forth from his helmet's vox-caster. He stood almost a full body and a half's length over the wheelchair bound girl, fully incased in ornate armor and billowing robes with a horned staff in one hand.

"Ahh, already fifteen episodes and we're barely into the meat of the story! I hope the readers are excited, because there's a lot more coming!"

"Indeed, Lady Hayate. There is much more to see, so it would be wise for everyone to keep watching."

"UUuuuu! But it's not fair! I'm not due in production for another six months!" Hayate pouted cutely.

"Ah, but look at my plight! I am not even featured for another year and a half," it was difficult to gauge Ahriman's feelings, thanks to his grand horned helmet.

"……………………who gives a damn about you, _karrapouyarou_?" Hayate spat darkly in a decidedly out of character fashion. She did not seem pleased by his attempt.

The sorcerer's shoulders seemed to slump, the words wounding more than a lascannon to the face.

"I mean, really. _Che, _you're not even a main character! You have no right to complain about your screen time when you are only a secondary character."

"Have you even seen the scripts for when I appear?" Ahriman tried weakly to defend himself from the storm.

"Don't talk back to me, newbie! I know what's going on!"

Suddenly, a rousing and cheerful tune broke through the dark times, catching both of their attentions.

"Oh no! It's time to go already? Dear dear, I guess this is goodbye for now," the happy and carefree Hayate returned in an instant, her joyful energy visible in her eyes. "Please, send lots and lots of fan mail!"

"May you find power through wisdom. Good day," the Space Marine bowed to the camera.

"_Jaaaa_! "

A giant LYRICAL CHANNEL wall dropped down, blazoned with bright colors and a silhouette of the main characters in the background. Though now hidden, their microphones were still active.

"What do you think you're doing? Are you trying to make me look bad?! And what's with that super-long intro? You think you're better than me?"

"Ah, no, Hayate-san, err, Hayate-chama! Please forgive me!"

"Weren't you exiled for destroying your entire Legion?"

"Err… In a way. I only transformed the Marines into piles of windswept dust…"

"You're such a failure."

"That's a little uncalled for, Hayate-chama. Are you not the one who set the kitchen on fire while trying to make a stir-fry? With dish soap? How is that even possible?"

"…Hayate-chama? Err… I'm sorry, I went too far."

"…What are you doing with that fan? Why are you looking at me with such malice? Wait. No, WAIT!"

"_REPENT!_"

"AAAARGH!"

**THWACK. THWACK. THWACK.**

There was great crash and a minor earthquake as a half-ton man fell to the ground, followed by the sounds of an indignant feminine huff and a wheelchair rolling away. Seconds passed in silence, until finally the scraping of ceramite announced Ahriman's health.

"…medic." he croaked.

* * *


	16. Chapter 16

* * *

Standard Disclaimer: The creative properties used in the development of this story are not owned by this author. Have fun figuring out which ones I've used. There are a few original characters; those are mine.

Surgeon General's Warning:

_Read at your own risk._

* * *

**Kara no Kyokai - The Borderline of/to Emptiness**

In the Dark Future, there is only -- Magical! Lyrical! Naruto?

Verse 16:

_Natsuyasumi_ / Summer Vacation

A Naruto AU fanfic by Tempest Dynasty

* * *

Uzumaki Naruto

September 4, 200X

Summer Vacation Report

Ya know what? I've decided that Summer vacation is too damn short. There's so much to do and so little time-yo! Well, at least I did. Sure, a huge chunk of time was spent getting beat up by the Grey Knights, training with Cypher, and duking it out at Chrono-teme's "circle of power", but there were plenty of freakin' sweet times too!

Like the most recent trip. Nanoha's family decided to hit the beach, and I was gracefully invited to come along. This time, the trip wasn't so awkward as the hot springs one, as I actually got to sit in the same van with people I actually talked to. The same people came with us as the other time, but they were a little more efficient in dividing up the vans' seating arrangements. Nanoha-chan, Arisa-jouchan, and Suzuka-oujosama, and I were all together, though Nanoha-chan's dad wasn't too happy at my presence. Ahh…well. At least for this trip, Captain Gabriel didn't assign that creepy scythe freakazoid to watch over me this time. Heck, he didn't send _anyone_! I guess he's not so angry with me anymore.

The road trip wasn't too exciting, save for the chatter and gossip between the girls and the occasional input I gave. Otherwise it was just napping and snack munching. Oh man, Momoko-mama-san makes the BEST sandwiches. I couldn't wait for the picnic lunch we would be having once we got there. It was a long while later that we arrived at the beach and established a home base, setting up a literal forest of umbrellas and beach towels down.

And following that, the mass exodus to the changing rooms…

The men, of course, came out the quickest, having little desire to stay in a cramped locker room full of other partially nude men. We stood out there in the burning sand and glaring sun for the girls, far longer than I felt was necessary. But you know what? I think all that waiting was worth it. Why, you may ask? Well it's too bad you weren't there, but _hoooooly_ smokes when the girls came out, I don't think a single person _wasn't_ looking!

Oh man. Why does Nanoha-chan have to be SO FREAKIN' CUTE! A two piece? Orange? So MOE! I thought I was going to die right there. Not only that, but all the other ladies: Momoko-mama-san, Arisa-jouchan, Suzuka-oujosama, and the maid sisters; Oh! My! Empress! I love this place. This was nearly as good as that time at the hot springs...

_Gurk_. Best not to think about that, unless I want to soak this paper in blood. It's weird though, how a little bit of clothing can make the difference.

**Ahem**! Anyways, so the girls came out in all their swimsuit glory, much to the visual pleasure of the men there. All was going great and we were about to hit the water when I turned around and bumped into the **very** person I loathed to see.

_AAAAHHHH_! HIM!? HERE?! HOW--?! _Argh_, I didn't even want to think about it. Why is Chrono-teme here too?!Yuuno-san too, but as stated before, he ain't so bad.

"Seriously, guys? Are you stalking me-yo?" I (very calmly I might add) said to Chrono-teme, not really expecting an answer. It's like everywhere I go, I can't shake the bastard! Am I to never find peace without him?

"Do you think I enjoy seeing your face all the time? I am only performing my duty of supervising my subordinates, even if they are as _unsightly_ as you," ever the condescending bastard, he looked pretty smug to talk down to me like that.

_Grrrrr_, I wanted so badly to smash his face right then and there, but I managed to reel in my temper. We were in public, after all, and it was just be poor form and immature to blow up, especially with Momoko-mama-san nearby and Nanoha's dad watching and waiting for the smallest reason to deport me (I'll just have to get the bastard back later, when NOT in public). Taking a few deep breaths, my blood cooled enough for me to talk calmly.

"Is that the only reason?"

"Admittedly, no. Scholar Scrya felt it necessary to at the very least patrol down to here, since something strange always happens around you (though I suspect the beach had something to do with it as well)," he replied, shrugging without a care in the world.

"Hehe, perhaps it is fate that we are always together, Naruto-san," Yuuno-san giggled. At least this guy was always around to keep the bastard in check. Speaking of Yuuno-san, I really shouldn't have been so surprised when he stripped out of his summer clothes.

But I _**was**_...

I had just retrieved a can of juice while Nanoha-chan was being a nice girl and chatting with the bastard when I finally took notice of what the other blond was wearing. And like they say, once you've seen it, you can't **un**-_**seen **_**it**.

"W-W-WHAT THE?!" I spat out my juice onto Chrono-teme, though I'm sure he was just as shocked as I was to notice. Instead, both of us were staring red-faced at Yuuno, along with pretty much every other guy on our area of the beach, and dare I say, a few girls.

Yuuno-san, why are you wearing _sukumizugi_? For a school girl? I know you're not from Earth, but there are things that a guy just shouldn't do.

"Ah... please don't stare. I get... shy..." he murmured as he looked away from us, shuffling nervously and bringing a hand up to his mouth. Dear Empress, it was horrifically reminiscent of the hot-springs trip: it looked so wrong and **yet**... _not_. How and why did he look so... _**good**_?! I felt dirty and at peace all at once. What's going on here?!

"Uuuh... AHEM! Well. My apologies for my rude behavior, Scholar Scrya," Chrono-teme recovered first, coughing into his fist and looking away. "You…_surprised_ us, that's all."

He was also quick to change the subject too, and unfortunately, it was to me. Bleh.

"So I assume that another chaperone was assigned to you, _dead_-_last_? Who's the victim this time?" he asked, smirking that infuriating smirk. I want so badly to wipe it off his face, preferably with my powerfist.

"Sorry to disappoint, _teme_, but today I'm free of such limitations!" I stated proudly, hands on my hips and my chest out; nothing could stop me now! " It seems I've paid my penance and was awarded with a break from their '_loving attentions_,' hahaha!"

However, it would seem that I was in the error.

"My friends! It is here where we will make our stand!" we were nearly bowled over by the sheer energy behind that bellow, none of us even expecting anyone to appear. And lo, from over the dunes, came the biggest man I had ever seen, surrounded by little children that barely passed his knee.

"Divide and conquer! This beach is ours now!" this giant was like the grand commander of his little forces, the kids charging forward in a fury of giggles, shrieks, and laughter. It was then I recognized this person, having been bashed around by this guy during many a painful training session. The only one that that fought with the full fury of the Grey Knights even in training, the genteel Justicar, Chamuel.

Even without his Terminator armor, Justicar Chamuel was HUGE, easily a foot taller than even Captain Gabriel! Even Chrono-teme looked a bit annoyed at how incredibly muscular the guy was—like _CHOU ANIKI _big!—his bicep alone was as big as my freakin' thigh! Wearing only a set of black swimming trunks and an A-shirt that seemed ready to explode, it was damn hard not to notice the Space Marine. Heck, those tattoos covering his arms and chest seemed to make him even more exotic. Just by standing there, he commanded the attention of the entire female population and the burning jealousy of males all around. Surrounded by all those kids, he seemed to be the ideal guardian / babysitter, as no one would DARE the mess with them when he's on duty.

Seriously, he can lift a car without armor. Do you really want to get punched in the face by him? I have, wearing my Barrier Jacket. Imagine what would happen to a person that doesn't have that luxury. It ain't fun at all. My ribs and jaw can attest.

I wasn't really sure how I felt when he took notice and walked over to us. I'm pretty sure it was dread, fear, and "NO DON'T COME OVER HERE!"

"My friends! It is good to see all of you in fine health!" only he would consider everyone a friend, even if they've met only once or twice. Though out of all the Grey Knights, he and Nanoha got along the best when she came over to visit once. I guess he's a bit of a gentle giant; just don't piss him off.

"_Waa-a_, Chamuel-san, you must be really strong," Nanoha-chan remarked. Ya know, I'm pretty sure I didn't like the look she was giving him (were those stars I could see in her eyes? Glittering stars?!). So she was into the muscular type? Bah! That's not fair at all! If I had the same training and stuff that the Justicar had, I'm pretty sure I'd look just as good, or better!

Had I looked behind me, I would have noticed Yuuno-san looking at the Justicar with awe, respect, and something else, and Chrono-teme having a similar feeling as me.

"This body and strength is the product of techniques passed down generation after generation in the Grey family!" he said proudly while flexing dramatically, just about every muscle bulging. I swear I saw pink sparklies come out of nowhere and framed the guy's face. He had changed a bit from the last time I saw him. Now he was mostly bald save for a small lick of blond hair on his head and a thick blond mustache that seemed to hide away his mouth.

"Are you here for Naruto-kun?"

"It is by sheer coincidence that I arrive on the very same beach as you and your family, Takamachi Nanoha-san. I brought the children with me for a field trip, and I am their chaperone!" he announced proudly, crossing his arms and looking all serious like. He pretty much won over everyone in earshot, especially the women.

And as a bonus, he gets to watch over me? I'm so excited.

"...I'm assuming that he's one of Brother-Captain Gabriel's men?" Chrono-teme spoke up from behind me. His voice was level, but he didn't exactly sound very pleased.

"You think?" I gave Chrono-teme a withering look. His question was probably rhetorical, but I introduced Chamuel for the heck of it anyways. Better he told it now than be angry for not knowing anything and pride prevent him from asking. I was looking out for him, ya know.

"Meet Justicar Chamuel, probably the biggest Space Marine you'll ever meet, and one of the strongest. Trust me, I know. I guess he's working at the local daycare center, considering all the kids he came in with. He's the guy with the Terminator armor and lots o' guns-yo."

"Oh. _That_ one."

"_Yeah_."

Never before has my masculinity (and most likely the _teme_'s) been so smashed by a specimen of such superior... development. Brother Chamuel, you're a nice guy, but please stop making me feel inadequate.

I do have a memory that sticks out particularly well, however. It was the idea of getting Nanoha-chan's brother, Kyouya-san, to try out surfing in an attempt to impress Shinobu (Suzuka-oujosama's older sister). Seeing how Nanoha-chan looked excited about it, as well as all the other females, of course I had to answer the call and try my hand at it.

The waves of this particular beach were fantastic, especially for surfing. Now, I'm not saying I'm a master surfer. Heck, I'm not even an expert! I'll swallow my pride this time and admit that I'm a complete amateur at it, and that in my attempts to learn, I fell off many, many, many times. But at least I kept trying! Sure, Kyouya-san dominated much of the waves, but I was getting there. It took me a while, but I finally figured out how to balance on the damn board and coast a bit on a wave. I managed to not look like a complete n00b, but I couldn't say the same about my comrades.

Yuuno-san? Despite the incredibly distracting swimsuit he wore, he learned at a pretty good pace. Not as fast as me, but he picked it up pretty well.

Chrono-teme? That jackass couldn't surf to save his life. Or **swim**! HAHAHA! Suck on that, _teme_! At least I can swim! Little Blue Breaker can't take more than a four feet of water? What a loser. Oh sure, he probably knows military water survival stuff, but that's a damn doggie paddle. I guess the guy's human after all – he's got some weaknesses! And the best kind of weakness is the kind where I in turn have strength in. Old Man Drakken made it a point to teach me a lot of stuff that, if not necessary, were useful to know and would really come in handy someday. Like today. Bwahahaha!

And then, as if to rub it in and prove our ability to suck badly at surfing, Brother Chamuel coasts by as if he had been surfing for centuries. It was the strangest thing, however, to see mister muscle-bound genteel giant rip through the tides with a "hang loose" hand sign. Was this guy for real? By the Throne, he was acting like some Hawaiian beach god, and all the cheering for him didn't help at all. Kids, girls, even starstruck guys were all cheering him on, leaving the rest of us in the dust. Lame. Even Kyouya-san was feeling the burn.

Apparently he won a competition later, but I wasn't there for that. I was too busy scarfing down beach-side restaurant ramen with Nanoha (she had a strawberry sundae). What I did hear was the great cheer that came from his victory as he returned with a really big trophy and a cash prize. I guess the kids loved it, as they dogpiled him and actually managed to bury him in a mass of giggling children.

The rest of the day was pretty uneventful. Our beach trip was only one day long, so we left in the evening as the sun began to set. Apparently it was actually a spur-of-the-moment decision to go to the beach, so not much was prepared before hand. However we did promise to plan a trip out much longer next time, probably next break we get. Ah well. The ride back was pretty much silent, as just about everyone but the driver was asleep. Hehe, I had Nanoha-chan leaning on my shoulder the entire time, sleeping oh-so-cutely. _Gaaaaah_! I wish I had a picture from then!

So, was it an interesting summer?

Hell yeah.

* * *

With a great sigh, Naruto let the pencil drop from his hand and onto his desk, his body lazily slouching down into the cushions. At last, he had completed the first homework of the year (he had sworn to do better in school as well as on the battlefield), and in record time too! Not a single break or distraction; pure hard work! Nanoha-chan would be proud, and that insufferable Blue Bastard can shut the hell up about his grades. Hmm, the clock read midnight -- juuust enough sleep then if he immediately hit the sack.

But just in case, he quickly read over the text to catch any spelling errors and whatnot.

Oh. Crap.

He couldn't turn this in! There were too many references to the Imperium and stuff outside of Earth's knowledge! What was he thinking when he wrote this?! He would have to rewrite everything, and the paper was due tomorrow! VERY NOOOOO--!

* * *

Personal Log of Fate Testarossa -- 1800H 0905.025.M42.

_Begin Vox Recording…_

It had been many days since the last Jewel Seed was detected, and this lengthy lull irked Mother greatly. While she is very patient, she is also anxious to continue her project, and the only way for it to progress is for me to find and collect the Jewel Seeds. When the newest one was finally found, Mother did not hesitate to send me immediately.

It was at a beach resort along the Japanese shore. I made landfall a short distance away from the beach, immediately deploying a stealth field so as to mask my presence as well as the Jewel Seed's energies. Should it awaken during my attempt to recover it, the energies should remain contained. It was when I looked around that I gave pause, my breath catching in my throat; I was located at a higher elevation to sea level, thus my view was unobstructed.

I cannot deny the beauty of this location. From my position several kilometers away, I could see the beach expand into the horizon; the sky was open and without clouds, and the water glistened in the sunlight. Through my optics, I could see families and friends frolicking in the sand and water. How foolish they were, ignorant of what transpires beyond their senses.

But… I must admit I felt jealous. These are true families, enjoying each other's company in a paradise. They are having fun, unbound by chains of duty and enveloped in warm love. I wish…

Perhaps, one day, Mother and I will have a vacation of our own, just the two of us. Maybe, I can bring… No. I could not think about **him**; not now. I had to focus on my mission, to retrieve the Jewel Seeds. The sooner I retrieved them, the happier Mother will be.

My stealth field had been reworked once more, further strengthened and bolstered by more repulsor arias. It seemed to be effective, as I had not encountered any form of resistance. According to my sensors, the Jewel Seed would be found once again somewhere within the forest. This would be a damnably long search, but I will endure it. It pleased me greatly then, when I finally located it not too far from my original entrance. I had only need searched less than a square kilometer before my sensors detected the objective. In my haste and excitement to claim the Jewel Seed, I neglected to scan deeper around me – I did not expect anyone, and there was no proof that someone was around.

Little did I know that someone was already in the field when I erected it. It was no mere human either, his magic levels far beyond what could be expected. Just as I was about to claim the Jewel Seed, he attacked, a yowling fury of surprising speed and strength. At the time, it infuriated me to no end that once again, my stealth field was made useless once more despite all the work I had placed in it. Angered, I gave no quarter in my attempted to ward him off. However, he soon proved to be far more than what he seemed. He can be best described as bestial, with muddy skin and fearsome eyes. They glowed a baleful yellow despite the bright sunlight, and he seemed to prefer the shadows than the light. Disgusting sores and deformities dotted his exposed mud-brown flesh, his body completely bare save for a ragged pair of soiled pants. Despite his monstrous appearance, he did seem to retain a level of intelligence, as he proved when I accosted him with Bardiche.

He called himself Nosferatu, a true monster of wicked teeth, sharp claws, and an insatiable appetite for blood. His voice was wholly unnatural and sounded like dying rats with each syllable. While his visage was indeed horrifying, it was his power that I feared the most. I could not believe what the short-range scanners told me; it must have been a glitch or malfunction with the device; whatever the excuse, it was reported to me that this beast, Nosferatu, already possessed two activated Jewel Seeds within. It would explain his incredible strength and mutated body – a native human must have picked up a dormant Jewel Seed and accidentally accessed its powers, corrupting him with power and thirst. It sent shivers down my spine just thinking about it, how an average man could have been transformed into something so... hideous.

Mother, is this what we are searching for? Will this be the result of our labors? …Of course not. Unlike this unfortunate fool, Mother understood what she was doing, and she knew how to safely utilize the Jewel Seeds' powers.

Despite my greatest efforts, I was not sufficiently prepared for dealing with a Jewel Beast whose strength came from two Jewel Seeds. While Mother would not stand for failure, dying here would be even worse. So long as I lived, there would be a second chance, but if I was dead, then what chance is there? Death would be the greatest failure. Thus, I withdrew from the battle, but not unharmed. During our brief encounter, Nosterafu took advantage of his surprise attack and managed to inflict a significant wound on my person. As he had the advantage, I was unable to keep up with his speed and unrelenting attacks. His strength was too much for my protection field and Barrier Jacket to stop, and one of his claws raked into my right shoulder; it was only a flesh wound, but my combat efficiency dropped significantly. I would need time to heal and regain my strength – then, I would crush this monster, no matter how many Jewel Seeds it possessed.

Mother, I know you are displeased by my failure, and for that, I cannot apologize enough. My greatest hope is to redeem myself in the future by slaying that monster and retrieving the Jewel Seeds we rightfully deserve.

I will succeed – we will succeed.

This I swear it.

_End Vox Recording..._

* * *

Author's Notes:

And there we have it. After way too long a period, another chapter down and another in the works; life goes on and I keep typing. Your reviews fuel the fire, so please do not hesitate to leave some feedback. Hitting that little button down there and leaving a message tells me that people want more, thus I will reciprocate. In regards to the folks asking me what other series I will be crossing over into this, you all will just have to wait. One never reveals his hand early, after all.

Ahh, actually there is a way you can figure it out. I propose this challenge to all my readers: name every cameo character I have brought in thus far. Test your otaku knowledge! Whoever can guess them all or guess the most, the reward I shall discuss with the winner -- maybe a cameo of your own? As the story progresses, more subtle hints will be dropped, as well as new cameos appear. If you can get them all as of the current chapter, then you win. It's up to you, dear readers, to find them all. Are you up to the challenge?

I'll give you guys a few hints, just to start it off:

Only Ramiel is an original character.

Cameos are not limited to anime – video games are open too.

Courage, Faith, Honor, Strength, Love; they are the building blocks of a hero.

Please email me your answers! I will ignore any that are placed in reviews! Don't worry; you can try as many times as you want, and I'll reply in email with which ones are correct and which ones aren't.

Until next time.

I'll take this time to thank my beta / partner / James "Ray" Edwards. His work and assistance is highly appreciated, and I probably wouldn't have gotten this far without him. I will also take this moment to direct you to his current story: Mahou Shounen Enforcer Chrono! And he's prohibited from taking part in the "guess the cameo" contest.

Imperial Thought of the Day: _Success is commemorated; Failure merely remembered._

* * *

**Omake!**

When the producers are away, the actors will play!

Gaku Gaku Animal Land and Friends presents…

Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the Lyrical Channel!

"Oha—! Welcome back to a second episode of Lyrical Channel! I'm your cute and adorable navigator, Hayate Yagami!" the wheelchair-bound Kyoto-native waved cheerfully from behind her desk. "And here is my assistant…"

"Greetings again, Ignorant swine of the Imperium. I am Ahriman of the Thousand Sons Legion. It is an honor to be here with you all and with Lady Hayate," the sorcerer nodded from his position next to Hayate. He seemed a little shorter this time, having taking a seating position instead of his full standing height. Now he was only four feet taller than the girl.

"Isn't it great that another episode is finished? It's getting closer and closer to the climax, and then it's off to the next season!" Hayate cheered. "And we've gotten so many reviews, too! You all make me very happy, wonderful readers! "

"Indeed, Lady Hayate. I am sure the readers are anxiously waiting for the upcoming battle with Nosterafu and then when Be—"

"Ah-ah-ah! Don't spoil it for the readers now!" Hayate waved a harisen fan playfully at the Space Marine. "

"Ahh, my mistake. I apologize," Ahriman bowed immediately, already intimate with the harisen's mighty powers.

"Though… by this rate it'll be next month until the next chapter is released," Hayate's facial expression could've made the bravest man shrink away, her voice dropping to a less refined and angrier tone.

"Err, Lady Hayate?"

"_Che_. I wish the writer would hurry the hell up and write more. I'm getting really impatient with him. Really, he's so lazy!"

"But Lady Hayate, he has school work to do! And a job! All of this takes precedence over…"

"**Eh**? Who do you think you are? You think you know what's going on in the author's life. Really now, he's just being really lazy and stupid. If he was serious about this then he'd actually get off his fat bum and get to wor—"

Suddenly, there was complete silence, as if the mute button had just been hit on the universal Universe Remote of God eat Dog Nine-Thousand.

"Lady Hayate?" Ahriman looked over to his comrade. What he saw was a furious 12 year old girl, unable to speak but making very colorful hand signals.

"Oh I see. The author muted you. Well, I suppose that's the end of today's segment," Ahriman nodded, the happy tunes of the end music following immediately.

"I speak for both Lady Hayate and I when I say farewell! Don't forget to review, and do come back for another exciting episode!"

The grand LYRICAL CHANNEL wall dropped down as Ahriman waved good bye, Hayate having given up and wheeled away some time ago. Once again, however, the microphones were left on.

"Hmm. The Warp tells me something horrible will happen in a mome—BWARGH!"

A giant thunderclap slammed into the area, causing a great earthquake that shook the set and caused a number of props to fall down.

"What was that?! That was frighteningly familiar… wait. Where is Lady Hayate? She went out? Then… Did she—?!"

Another great THWACK exploded through the air, shaking the world once more. Screams are heard as asfnjgfdsasdgfgggcbn…

"By the Warp, she harisen'd the author! Quick! Save all progress before it gets dele--!

* * *


	17. Chapter 17

* * *

Standard Disclaimer: The creative properties used in the development of this story are not owned by this author. Have fun figuring out which ones I've used. There are a few original characters; those are mine.

Surgeon General's Warning:

_Read at your own risk._

* * *

**Kara no Kyokai - The Borderline of/to Emptiness**

In the Dark Future, there is only -- Magical! Lyrical! Naruto?

Verse 17:

The Poem of Everyone's Souls -- She / Death (XIII)

A Naruto AU fanfic by Tempest Dynasty

* * *

Scientists theorize that it was strange weather patterns. Spiritualists say it was ominous. The average businessman just called it troublesome. Regardless of what it is described as, for the past two weeks, the skies had remained a dark and foreboding overcast. The air was chilling and the rain constant, a dour and gloomy atmosphere that weighed down on everyone.

Everyone except Naruto Uzumaki; in fact, he seemed even more lively than before, as if compensating for the lack of sunshine in recent days. Instead, he would be everyone's sunshine! Mixed reactions were the response: some loved it; others hated it; a few didn't care; and a couple demanded more. Unable to please everyone, Naruto focused on the demands of the one person that mattered most: Nanoha-chan. Oh, Arisa-jouchan and Suzuka-oujo-sama counted too, he supposed, as they were probably the ones closest to him after Nanoha.

However when no one was looking, when he was alone, Naruto heaved heavy sighs. It took a lot more out of him just to keep the energy up these days, considering how drab and boring every day was. Still, he could not just let everyone's energy die off! Even if not all of them appreciated his efforts...

GAAAH! He couldn't falter now!

Still, no one would fault him if he were to behave as melancholic as the rest of them. After all, there had been a rash of disappearances and murders that disturbed the police and made the public extremely anxious. Parents were hesitant to allow their children to go to school; people were refusing to go to work; the daily life of Yokohama was disrupted by this spike in crime, especially since it did not seem the police were getting anywhere close to catching the one responsible. There was a definite increased police presence, but even then, people did not feel safe. Even at school, students murmured and whispered about the most recent news. Everywhere you looked, there it was; television, newspapers, even the rumor mill raged on about the ever growing death toll. People were afraid, and for good reason.

Of course, the Grey Knights incognito at school, Raphael and Michael performed their duties without a single hesitation or worry, serving as prime examples of teachers to their coworkers and as beacons of confidence for the students. Indeed, nowhere was safer than the school hallways.

These warm feelings of safety were merely ephemeral, dispelled when the school bell rang to announce the end of classes. Reflecting the mood and weather, the droves of students shuffled out from the school zombie-like or ran full-tilt to the safety of home. No club desired to meet; no friends wanted to hang out. There was simply too much anxiety in the air

"_Mou_--! It's so damn depressing nowadays!" Arisa summed up nicely. "My parents are so worried I can't even go to cram school!"

"My family, as well," Suzuka nodded.

"_Auuu_, _otou-san_wants me home immediately... Sorry, Naruto-kun," Nanoha was visibly disappointed she could not hang out with her friends. Even her twin-tails drooped sadly.

"Well, it can't be helped-yo," Naruto shrugged, keeping an upbeat mood.

"Hmph! Only you could see what's so good about today," the other blonde grumbled.

"Hey, hey, that's unfair, Arisa-jouchan! Just because everyone else is bein' mopey doesn't mean I have to as well!" Naruto whined playfully. The relationship between he and the girls were improving over time. Arisa was making fun of him, which in this case, was a good sign. It meant she still had energy in her, unlike those around them. The only other way to prove that she was "all together" was to observe her responses with Michael-sensei. It was always fun to watch her interact with the Grey Knight turned teacher.

The group soon dispersed, the girls heading to the bus stop. Before they fully parted, however, the only male of the group had one final thing to say.

"Oy. You girls take care of yourselves too, yeah?" Naruto called out to the three. "I don't like how the news is getting."

"Hmph! You just watch out for yourself, idiot!" Arisa shouted back, fighting back a faint flush. "We're fine without you!"

"Thank you for worrying about us, Naruto-kun," Suzuka bowed back. "But as Arisa-chan said, we will be fine."

"See you tomorrow, Naruto-kun!" Nanoha waved back, a telepathic message passing between the two.

_Don't worry, I'll be careful._

Nodding, Naruto turned around and went down his own path. No one could see the grim look he had, how his usual grin was twisted into a frown. His fists were clenched tightly as dark thoughts dominated his mind. All these deaths, unexplained and unresolved -- it was all too suspicious. A crime wave? No way. Serial killer? Close, but it wasn't something the police could handle. No, this was all too similar to another disaster not too long ago.

A Jewel Seed had awakened. That had to be it. And whatever monster that spawned from it was running amok. It infuriated him that he could not stop it before it went around, killing indiscriminately, but what could he do? The damn things did not reveal themselves unless it was too late, and more often than not, the Jewel Seeds immediately corrupted whatever was closest. All he and Nanoha-chan could do was wait for it to reveal itself, before it did too much damage, then take it out as quick as possible with maximum force.

He, as the shield, while Nanoha would blast it to oblivion and seal away the Jewel Seed. If they were there, Chrono-teme and Yuuno-san would help out too, giving combat and magic support respectively.

They were a pretty good team, weren't they? Plus they had the Grey Knights and the Sisters of Battle in reserve to obliterate whatever it could be to hell and back.

Naruto's frown grew into a smirk. Whatever it was, he'd defeat it, just like he had with all the others.

* * *

Today was a rare day. Today, Naruto was completely free. It only happened at the most once in a month, when all of his after-school "activities" off days coincided. The Grey Knights were too busy working; Chrono-teme and Yuuno-san were off doing whatever mages do; and Cypher was nowhere to be found (though most likely chasing women in nearby Tokyo). As such, Naruto found it necessary to take full advantage of this day of rest and spend it well.

And spend, he did. The arcade was the first stop, and while the place had fewer patrons that usual, this only meant there were no lines for the better games. Yet, despite the latest and greatest games, despite having Gama-chan crammed full of bills and coins (he finally managed to get his allowance from Gabriel, that scrooge), there was nothing that could replenish the soul of Naruto Uzumaki. However, 'twas only afterwards, as he walked the streets of Yokohama, that he finally found something that rejuvenated his spirits.

She was crossing the road, long twintails of gold brought out by long and dark clothing. Her high-necked blouse was black, its long sleeves ending with large fluffy frills. Lace graced the shoulders and down the center, lining the placket front. Crimson ribbons were interwoven along the hem and throughout the shirt, creating an exotic pleasing pattern. The dress was of similar color to the shirt, billowing and delicate. It was like a blooming flower, the long dress flaring out like a ballroom dress. Black slippers and long black stockings were revealed with every step. _Maaaan_ what a cute gothic-lolita!

_Waaaaaaaaaait_. There was something familiar about this one-yo...

Gasp.

It was...!

It was...!

_**HAA**_?! IT WAS FATE-CHAN!!

"_FEI-TOU_-CHAAAAN—!! Naruto's energetic outcry defeated even the noisiest of shops, complete with a glamorous _shoujo_ glamour scene and scintillating sparkles. The blonde girl literally jumped in surprise, whirling around as she landed.

"N-Na-Naruto-kun?!" she gasped, hundreds of emotions running through her all at once. Joy, sorrow, apprehension, fear, excitement, this and more rippled through her as she spun around to face he who called her. It was then she realized that Naruto was coming in for a flying tackle-glomp (it would be later that she realized that the boy was literally flying; was he using magic?). She dodged to the side, watching him as he flew past her and slam face-first into the brick wall behind them.

"!...!" Naruto did not move or speak while his face remained embedded into the brick.

"Um..."

"Fate-chan... why did you move?" Naruto's voice was muffled by clay and concrete, as he peeled himself off the "Naruto'd" wall.

"_Anou_..."

"That really hurt ya know..." he slowly turned around, his face red and imprinted with the bricks' textures.

"I'm sorry," she bowed in apology, "You surprised me, that's all."

"Oh yeah? Well in that case, sorry about that then!" Naruto had already reverted to his happy mode, completely forgetting about what just happened. He did not even seem to notice the imprint in his face. "I was just excited-yo!"

His good mood contagious, Fate could not help but smile softly back. It did not help that Naruto looked quite the silly fool like that. It was moments like this she could almost forget that they were in reality, **enemies**.

"_Maa_, you're lookin' cute as usual, Fate-chan! I really like the dress!"

"Ah...!" Fate could feel the blood rushing to her cheeks, turning her a cheery red. "T-thank you..."

"_Anou sa_! _Anou sa_! It's been a long time, so let's go somewhere-yo!" Naruto cheered and reached out to grab Fate's hand. What he did not expect, however, was for her to flinch away from his touch and take a step back.

"Eh?" He tried again, only to get similar results.

"Fate-chan?" Naruto's voice reflected his confusion and hurt.

"No, it's not you. Um... I..." the girl in black could not complete her sentence, only to shuffle around uncomfortably.

Completely confused by her actions, Naruto could only look on perplexed. What was going on? And what was wrong with Fate-chan?

"Fate-chan...? Are you okay? You're not hurt, are you?" he dreaded the answer to it.

"..." her hesitant silence was like damning evidence for Naruto.

A passing truck roared by then, a gust of wind trailing in its wake. Though she tried, Fate was unable to stop all parts of her frilly clothing from lifting up and exposing her skin. The blonde girl pushed her dress down to protect her modesty, but she was unable to stop her shirt sleeves from rising. What was revealed in that moment shocked Naruto and disgusted him. All along her exposed forearms, just a snapshot of time but already too much to bear for his heart, were bruises, sickly yellow-purple and blue.

"!! F-Fate-chan?! Wha... What is this...?!" How could he have been so blind?

"No, it's nothing... it does not hurt..."

"Bullshit!" his outcry startled Fate. "How could it not hurt?! You've... You've been like this the entire time! What are you doing on the streets! You should be at a hospital!"

"N-no, I-I—"

"Did... Did someone do this to you?!"

Fate could say nothing in response, panic welling up inside her like a balloon ready to burst. Naruto took this silence as evidence.

"N-no way! Who did it? Who did this to you, Fate-chan? Tell me!" pounding a fist into his hand, he growled out, "When I find him, I'll rip that guy in--"

"STOP IT!" she screamed, everything around her coming to a complete halt and directing their attention at the two kids. Tears threatened to spill out of the girl, her mind overwhelmed as hundreds of thoughts raced through her head.

The blonde-haired boy could only look on in shock. Why did she scream? He was only trying to help...

"It... it wasn't... no one did this to me, Naruto-kun. I am just very clumsy," Fate tried to explain, though her voice faltered with insecurity. Naruto did not look all that convinced, but he did not say more. While it was true that he was worried, he had a flash of insight that reminded him that he had no business with the cause. Alas, he would be forced to hold his peace…for now.

"...o-okay Fate-chan. I'm sorry for bursting out like that," he bowed his head in apology.

"N-no! It's my fault for hurting myself and f-for worrying you," Fate looked flustered as she tried to recover the mood.

"Ah well, err, what's done is done-yo... So…you still wanna…go somewhere?"

Fate's response was mute, worrying Naruto. He glanced around quickly, uncomfortable at all the stares he was getting. Fate's outcry earlier had drawn some attention, and as time went by, curiosity brought more and more attention on the two. Murmurs and whispers all around cranked his paranoia and discomfort, causing his mind to go into overdrive thinking of escape vectors.

"Fate-chan, I'm really, really sorry for prying. Really! But…b-but you gotta trust me-yo!" he knelt down so he could see Fate's worried ruby eyes, his own sapphire eyes locking on to hers.

She was hesitant to speak up. What could she say? Here she was in a most awkward situation. Naruto had no idea of her true identity as _Treue_, the black witch that had come dreadfully close to killing that girl in white. He had stopped her, ignorant of her true identity, and demanded that she fight him instead. Now, here, they stood together. Was the girl his friend? What should she do? Trust him? Run away? How should she behave, though she was actually his enemy?

"But..." Could I? Can I?

"Please...?" he whispered, almost forlornly, for **her**.

Maybe... _just_ maybe... She could bring him to her side. Then those wonderful blue eyes could stare into hers _forever_...

"A-Alright, Naruto-kun," she whispered, holding her hand out for the boy to take. Grasp it he did, surprising Fate with his gentleness and firmness. He really did care...

Yes. _Forever_. _**Hers**_.

It was amazingly similar to their first meeting and their subsequent "date" that followed. However, this time, Naruto moved like a knight leading his princess away from danger. If Fate-chan said she was alright, okay, fine; he had no real right to make her do anything. Instead, he just had to be more careful.

So where to? Hmm... how about the park? Low impact, nice scenery; if only the sun was out, then it would be wonderful. Then again... Fate-chan seemed to shine with a light of her own. Perhaps it is when it's dark out that she shines the brightest? Such insight was rare in the Daemonhost, soon forgotten as excitement crept back into him. Another date with Fate-chan! Oh yeah!

Time never flew by so quickly as the boy and girl explored the nearby park. This particular park was close to the Yokohama shore, blending the sweet forest air with salty ocean breeze. Though the weather remained gloomy and cloudy, the waters had fortunately remained calm. If anything, the wind was a little stronger than usual, but that was something Naruto liked.

"Hey-hey! Nice view, ain't it? Though, it'd look even more awesome if there was a sunset. Hell, even a bit of sun would make this great!" He stood facing the water, arms akimbo and defiant. His school jacket billowed valiantly in the wind, his sun-kissed hair pulled gently. Fate sat not to far away on a bench facing Naruto, resting after a good long walk through the park. They did little more than walk and talk, Naruto in particular doing most of the talking. There were many stories he shared, appropriately edited **and** embellished, of course, as Fate listened with rapt attention.

In the fanciful tale he spun, Naruto was a grand and valiant knight in glistening adamantine armor, a bold and solid shield against the Hordes of Chaos, a malicious entity that sought to enslave all life and destroy all that was good in the world. Though he was nameless, he remained a swift, steadfast vorpal sword striking down the heretical and traitorous that sought to undo them all, fighting to protect everyone's smiles. He was a valiant and dashing hero leading the charge, shielding his companions in battle, and the spirit of righteous vengeance incarnate against any evil that dared to lay a cursed hand on his precious people that he had sworn to protect!

Fate felt jealous that the girl in white had such a friend in Naruto. If only she had someone like--**no**… If only she had _him_ to be her knight…!

She would have never expected her wish to come true so quickly.

"Fate-chan, here and now, I swear to you! Listen up!" Naruto was like a beacon of light against the dreary sky. "I will protect you, no matter what! Call my name, and I'll be there-yo! Believe it!"

His proclamation echoed over the waters and through the forest, heard by the animals and the air. The wind released a light gust, as if responding to his promise. Of course, Naruto felt none of the significance other than his own pride and the swell of redness that dominated Fate's face.

GAAAH! She was so cute!

"So relax a bit, yeah? You're gonna be fine so as long as I'm around," Naruto said as he plopped down next to the girl, his bright toothy smile threatened to split his face in half.

"Naruto-kun is..." she murmured softly, almost too softly for the boy to hear, "very kind."

The boy stiffened as he felt the Fate lean tiredly on his shoulder, adjusting her position bit by bit to find that perfect niche. Relaxing in an instant, his mind raced to think of any way he could make his friend more comfortable. _Arrgh_, if only he wasn't so damn bony…

Yeah, being big and strong and stuff, just like the Grey Knights would be perfect right now!

"I'm sorry, Fate-chan. I'm not very comfortable, am I?" Naruto chuckled at his private joke. Even when he did nothing, he still hurt others.

"It's okay. I don't mind," she responded as she snuggled deeper into Naruto, inciting a small blush to form. She was so soft. "Naruto-kun is loud, strong, and confident. I wish I was like you..."

Such compliments got Naruto's ears burning, not to mention completely obliterated the impending cloud of blue that was about to sour his mood from his last self-pitying thought.

"And... your touch... It is very warm."

"Fate-chan..."

"It does not hurt..." she sighed, finally comfortable, "When it's you."

A pair of joggers bounced by a short distance away, small smiles forming as they took notice of the moment. How cute, those two kids. It was almost like destiny that those two were to be together. Even in solemn times like now, there was a little sunshine.

* * *

Loathsome sun, **begone**! Thy searing rays shall not touch any part of this forsaken land; thick clouds shall obscure your blinding light forever!

And here, in this deep darkness, he could feed.

Blood. Fresh, hot, salty blood. It tasted like ambrosia to his dried tongue, running down his parched throat like invigorating nectar. The fear he smelled from his victim was deliciously intoxicating, the woman's wide green eyes and gasping breath sending shivers of pleasure down his spine. Slowly, her gasps slowed, her vibrant green eyes dimming with every breath. As she gasped her last breath, her mouth whispering names unheard, her eyes closed in damning finality.

And he, feeling his victim's heart still, withdrew his fangs and gently laid her down upon the ground. With a tender, almost loving hand, he brushed away the long hair that obscured her face.

Delicious. Every bit of her was delicious.

Yes, this sweet, innocent woman satiated his hunger nicely. A pity she was not a virgin, but right now, he did not feel particularly picky. What did matter was her beauty, and by the stars, she was an angel. Her silken blue hair ran down to her ankles, now spread around her like a glorious sky-like halo. Her white sun dress only made her seem even more angelic and pure.

Oh, how beautiful she is! How wondrously beautiful. Alas, she only had eyes for that man, that waste of life whose eyes stared lustfully at plastic and fiction. What a waste of flesh and blood, that damnable _otaku_! He knew not of what he had; what a gift from the gods he had in his arms! If only... if only…!

No… it did not matter any more. His fury would have no point.

Oh, if she only had seen things his way; if only she accepted his offer of immortal beauty and incredible power! Then, perhaps, she would still be alive, enjoying life as she wanted and not in the shadow of that filth. O' what grievance that her blood be spilt! What horror that she die by his hand! But better than she perish than she continue to be enslaved by him. At least now, she was free.

And while he could not have her, there were many others out there ripe for the picking. Only few were worthy enough to stand by his side – all others would become slaves and servants. Yes… it was **he** alone that deserved this fantastic power! For he was the strongest, the smartest, and the most beautiful; superior to all of mankind. This world was his to rule!

Gone was that pathetic meatbag of worthless existence named _Akikan Gomi_. Gone was that ugly horrid beast called _Nosferatu_. Those names were meaningless, now; a stain in his past that would be wiped clean; forms from which he grew out of and evolved beyond; no longer was he that useless shell of _man_.

_I am beauty given form._

_I am perfection given flesh. _

_I am… Vampire._

* * *

Author's Notes:

And there we have it. After way too long a period, another chapter down and another in the works; life goes on and I keep typing. Your reviews fuel the fire, so please do not hesitate to leave some feedback. Hitting that little button down there and leaving a message tells me that people want more, thus I will reciprocate. In regards to the folks asking me what other series I will be crossing over into this, you all will just have to wait. One never reveals his hand early, after all.

Ahh, actually there is a way you can figure it out. I propose this challenge to all my readers: name every cameo character I have brought in thus far. Test your otaku knowledge! Whoever can guess them all or guess the most, the reward I shall discuss with the winner -- maybe a cameo of your own? As the story progresses, more subtle hints will be dropped, as well as new cameos appear. If you can get them all as of the current chapter, then you win. It's up to you, dear readers, to find them all. Are you up to the challenge?

I'll give you guys a few hints, just to start it off:

Only Ramiel is an original character.

Cameos are not limited to anime – video games are open too.

Courage, Faith, Honor, Strength, Love; they are the building blocks of a hero.

Please email me your answers! I will ignore any that are placed in reviews! Don't worry; you can try as many times as you want, and I'll reply in email with which ones are correct and which ones aren't.

Until next time.

I'll take this time to thank my beta / partner / James "Ray" Edwards. His work and assistance is highly appreciated, and I probably wouldn't have gotten this far without him. I will also take this moment to direct you to his current story:Mahou Shounen Enforcer Chrono! And he's prohibited from taking part in the "guess the cameo" contest.

Imperial Thought of the Day: _A good soldier obeys without question. A good officer commands without doubt._

P.S. Limited Edition Just for Laughs _Hintou Ichi_: Can you spot the Ayu "Ayu-Ayu" Tsukimiya moment? If so, what series is it from?

* * *

**Omake!**

When the producers are away, the actors will play!

Gaku Gaku Animal Land and Friends presents…

Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the Lyrical Channel!

"_Oha_—! Welcome back to another episode of Lyrical Channel! I'm your cute and adorable navigator, Hayate Yagami!" the fantastically cute Kyoto-native waved happily from her grand throne of gold and gems. All around her were various _bishounen_ and _bishoujo_ performing various tasks like fanning their lovely mistress and tending to her comfort. A grand rack of various costumes from a multitude of anime and manga series stood behind her chair, with another equally great shelf crammed full of _otaku_ goods right next to it.

"And here is my assistant…"

"Welcome back, lost sheep of the False Empress. I am Ahriman of the Thousand Sons Legion. 'tis an honor to be here once again with you all.

"Today, we have a great presentation to give you all: we'll be introducing the various characters that star in this story, starting with the big hero, Naruto Uzumaki!"

Confetti rained down as Ahriman placed a framed picture of Naruto on the desk. The boy is in his usual school uniform, billowing dramatically in an invisible wind much like earlier in the "episode".

"In this story, Naruto is an orphan who is made into a Daemonhost by the Lord Hokage of his home planet. Inquisitor Lord Drakken took pity on the boy and brought him to Mother Terra, so that he may watch over the child's growth and sculpt him into a servant of the Imperium." Ahriman explained, dryly, "I will say that the Kyuubi's power is quite considerable, and it raises the boy's potential far higher than any human can hope to obtain."

"Ahriman-kun, you are familiar with Chaos lore, right? Could you tell us more about the Kyuubi?" Hayate asked sweetly.

"I do know the secrets of the Kyuubi daemon lord, Lady Hayate. However, such information will be released later in the story. As such, I have been asked not to divulge in this information yet, as it will be spoilers for our loyal readers," the Chaos Sorcerer shook his head in negative. "However, I am allowed to say that the Kyuubi is one of the most powerful daemon lords from the Warp. For the Nine-Tails to be captured and sealed by a single man proves just how mighty the Hokage must have been, especially since the boy has not lost his sanity. Unfortunately, the sealing stripped the Hokage of his life, thus stripping us a man of great knowledge."

"**Hmph**. What a _punk_. He's not even from the Nanoha series! What the hell is that blond _dobe_ doing here, anyways?" Hayate did not sound too pleased.

"Err, anyways. He is a hard working boy with a big heart. Though he does slip up and is weak, he is showing signs of growth and development. Should he continue his current path, it is certain that he and I will cross swords some day."

"**Lame**. What kinda man does he think he is, anyways? Didn't Nanoha get seriously hurt in every battle? He's such a worthless failu—"

Bright and cheery music interrupted Hayate's short diatribe, immediately transforming her dark mood back into the happy one she had beforehand.

"Well, it seems we're all out of time, Lady Hayate."

"Aww! And we were having so much fun!"

"Fret not, my lady. We shall see them next time. Until then, fair thee well, lost sheep."

"Bye—! 3"

The giant LYRICAL CHANNEL plopped down in front of the waving duo, cutting them from screen. Their microphones remained on, however.

"I see you've come to terms with the author, Lady Hayate. That is quite the impressive seat you have. Is that a new wheelchair?"

"Yes indeed! It's even motorized, so I can move on my own!

"It looks rather familiar though…"

"Ehehe, well, it had to have come from somewhere."

"…Lady Hayate, that isn't THE Golden Throne of the (False) God-Empress of Mankind, is it?"

"What if I said it was a possibility?"

"…? Oy. Spit it out already, metalhead. Ya got something to say about my new wheels?" Hayate's tone was dangerously rough.

"…I… no. Rather, I think you look absolutely radiant, Lady Hayate. Upon that Golden Throne, you look positively divine."

"Oh! Um… wow. I… don't know what to say?" suddenly, she was back to her happy self.

"Then say nothing, for your actions have spoken countless words. Had you been the God-Empress instead of _She_, I would have never joined Chaos!"

"Maybe you are worth keeping around, Ahriman-kun! You're finally learning!" a giggle.

And maybe he can stop brown-nosing before the author gets sick of it and smites him.

"Whoever said it was false praise?" Ahriman's dark chuckle echoed in harmony with Hayate's...

Oh dear.

* * *


	18. Chapter 18

* * *

Standard Disclaimer: The creative properties used in the development of this story are not owned by this author. Have fun figuring out which ones I've used. There are a few original characters; those are mine.

Surgeon General's Warning:

_Read at your own risk._

* * *

**Kara no Kyokai **- The Borderline of/to Emptiness

In the Dark Future, there is only -- Magical! Lyrical! Naruto?

Verse 18:

_Chateau de l'Amour_

A Naruto AU fanfic by Tempest Dynasty

* * *

Rain, rain, go away…

Come again another day…

But the skies would not listen. Instead, it continued to cry upon the soaked streets of Yokohama.

September passed on in gloomy shade, the skies never clearing away. Now it was the middle of October. The rain had begun at the beginning of the new month, starting as misty drizzle and intensifying as days passed. Unable to explain the abnormal weather, meteorologists were completely baffled by the perpetual rain. Only when the sun set that the rain let up, replaced by a thick choking fog. However it was at night when true terror was known.

The murder rate had remained abnormally steady since September, all of them happening at night and leaving police confounded. A media blackout starved people of news and information, leaving them as whimpering sheep afraid of their own shadows. At this rate, it would be no surprise for a crisis to be declared.

None other were as wary and irritated as Grey Knights. Having little intelligence in the current situation and events, there was nothing they could do. The _Sororitas_ were of little help as well, as even their extensive intelligence network provided no clues to this abnormal weather. All of them knew **something** was going to happen; what, when, and where were the greatest questions they dearly wanted answered.

And poor Naruto, having tried so hard to keep a happy and energetic front, was unable to keep it up. Even he, the noisiest and most unpredictable of students (and mages), had fallen to the rainy day blues. With his fall came the darkest and gloomiest times the children had ever felt; the boy had been their last ray of sunshine; now the sun was no more.

Just perpetual gloom…

Such was the general feeling among the four students of Arisa, Suzuka, Nanoha, and Naruto. Sitting as a group on the school rooftop, they were quietly eating lunch alone. On account of the poor weather, few students desired to step outside during their free time, but today was a rare moment of clear but cloudy weather. A chill still blew through the rooftop, but the meals were good and everyone was warm in their togetherness. The peace was interrupted, however, as the purple-haired one stood.

"Sorry, everyone. I must spend the rest of the lunch break with Raphael-sensei for math tutoring," Suzuka bowed to the group and smiled. "I'll see you all later!"

"Ah! I just remembered! I need to meet with Michael-sensei for advising!" Arisa gave startled cry too, quickly scarfing down the remnants of her lunch and scrambling to follow her friend, uttering a quick goodbye in her mad dash.

All that remained were Nanoha and Naruto bidding their departing friends with an absent-minded nod, both of them silently eating their meals. Even telepathy was silent; neither had anything good to say. The dour mood had affected them both more deeply than most, and it was starting to show.

_Sigh_, how nice that Suzuka and Arisa actually had someone they could turn to for support in a dreary time like this…

Two presences landed softly on the school roof not too far from the couple. Only Nanoha gave any form of response, looking up and waving to the newcomers, with a forced smile. The kindly gesture was returned by the more emotional side of the pair, but as for the other fellow…

"_Hmmph_. I thought they would never leave…" a voice that instantly annoyed Naruto interrupted the idle peace. "You look like you've seen better days, dead-last."

"**Eh**? What do you want, Chrono-_teme_? I'm not in the mood for your ugly face," the 'dead-last' sighed, unwilling to look up from his lunch. And here, he thought he would get to enjoy another tense but peaceful afternoon.

"Is that so, _dobe_? I had figured you were not one to give up so easily."

"Whatever,_teme_."

Yuuno, and even Chrono, looked almost disturbed by the blonde's lack of "enthusiasm". The situation must have been worse than they thought for Naruto did not rise to the occasion to defend his pride, staunchly. Nanoha could only smile apologetically, regretful that she could not help much to brighten the grim atmosphere at present.

"I-In any case," stuttered Chrono, forcibly, taken aback by the low morale. "We have information that may prove to be very interesting to you two. Come with us to our apartment after your classes; there is much to discuss."

"Information?" the orange-brown-haired girl perked up at the word.

"I am afraid it is top secret," Yuuno flashed a furtive smile. "And only suitable for our ears in private, Nanoha-san. So, please do come after school; we would not impose, if it was not critically important."

Lo, did the youngsters come to an agreement, despite the lack of enthusiasm of the junior members of the "party." Though after the two mages departed, leaving Naruto and Nanoha alone in private, boy and girl shared a look with each other, and slowly, smiles formed on their faces – at last the fates had delivered what they long desired: a lead!

* * *

After school, few could match the speed in which Naruto and Nanoha rushed to Chrono and Yuuno's abode. The boy was not even winded, despite carrying Nanoha halfway there, a sign of his growing strength and monstrous stamina, and a feat that had left the latter with a blush of admiration regardless of her earlier protests. Being carried bridal style, no matter how embarrassing, in public so boldly was kind of… romantic.

Ah, but she must not get distracted for they were out on very important business, after all. The two mages had ushered them in quickly, and before either she or Naruto knew it, they were seated around the dining room table in a sort of war council with Chrono at the head. Yuuno was occupied in the kitchenette presently from which a heavenly tantalizing aroma emanated forth, as he played the part of the good host and would return soon enough with tea and some sweet confection he had prepared some time prior in the oven.

Of course, the "admiral" was eager to begin, but he oddly enough relented long enough for their "host" to return and serve everyone before beginning. What sort of change could have come over Chrono, the Blue Breaker, which he would actually wait for such "trivial" gesture of hospitality? Could this mean he was getting soft?

Nanoha smiled inwardly at the idea, not wanting to offend the proud Bureau officer. On the other hand, Naruto was openly gawking, with blue faced and deadpanned shock. He had the distinctive sinking suspicion there was some funny business going on here! …thing is, was that actually a bad thing? He was getting some sweet motivating tea out of the deal, not mention these _alfajores_ cookies were awesome too!

"As you may have guessed," Chrono coughed to get everyone's attention. "This is definitely the work of a Jewel Beast. We were too late to catch it, and it has already grown so powerful that it can even control the weather."

"Well, Warp damn it! How did this thing grow so much without us knowing, Captain Obvious?!" Naruto exploded, his sweet tooth forgotten on the spot. He was rightfully indignant at their lateness for the results were more than obvious enough in the bloody toll on human life.

"The Jewel Seed is empowered by ancient _magicks_ and arcane energies that even we do not understand, _dobe_. In particular, I imagine, this Jewel Beast is especially skilled at hiding its presence to compound matters; hence, the regrettable death toll."

The blonde-haired boy scowled with a wince, as if he had been burned by acid. He was about to snarl back a retort at the Bureau commander's apparent lack of concern for the cost in human lives, but the rare warmth of another's hand encircling his trembling fist made him stop. It was Nanoha, and a glance over at her, revealed that she was feeling just as awful and helpless as him.

She, too, no doubt wanted to shout and scream at the blue-haired boy. However, there was nothing to gain for them by taking out their frustrations on Chrono, and besides, he was a professional soldier. If the stories of the grim dark future they lived in were true, then the deaths of hundreds and thousands were probably a trifle statistic to a professional like the Blue Breaker, for the horrors of war must have warped his heart a long time ago.

"Scholar Scrya and I have been performing combat reconnaissance operations throughout the city for many a long night these past weeks. Each night, we have encountered strange beings best described as '_zombies_', along with a slew of other nightmarish terrors, and terminated them. Using these encounters and comparing it with the statistics of the surrounding area, we've been able to—"

Naruto's fist cracked into the table, loudly. His anger had returned in full force, blues scintillating with rage, as he hollered up a storm, "Wait-wait-wait! All of this **crap** was going on and you didn't tell us a _damn_ thing about it?! What the hell, Chrono-_teme_!"

"What, are you angry because I didn't call you?" Chrono sighed, with a dispassionate roll of his eyes. "**Appreciate** my work, _dobe_. I was looking out for your life outside of these exterminations, and as your commanding officer, I deemed your involvement at the time for our operations was not necessary!"

"What the heck are you talking about? I'm in this as much as you!"

"Yes, but you also lead a double life! **I** don't have to go to school here – _you_ **do**. As does the girl—"

"She has a name, asshole. Na-No-Ha! Get it through your thick skull, dammit!"

"Bah, my reason remains the same! You and Takamachi-san have lives here. She has family, friends, and a life of her own! Her mission is not to hunt down these Jewel Beasts. 'Tis mine responsibility! And her circumstances apply for you as well, regardless of your promise to the late Inquisitor Lord (May the God-Empress Bless him). You are** civilians**, not even Contract Mages!"

"You arrogant sonuvabitch! Just because you're a damn commander in that Time-Space-Whatever-Crap, you think you can just go around doing things behind our backs?"

"Get it through your stupidly thick skull! Do you think you wouldn't draw any suspicion coming to school every day exhausted because you were out late into the night killing monsters? How would you answer the questions of your absences? How would you answer **The Dead**_ haunting_ your dreams because you were a few minutes too late to stop the same monsters that had just feasted on their entire household: father, mother, brother, sister, and all?! Huh! What about Nanoha-san? Are you going to drag her **down** with you just like you _dragged_ her into this invisible war?!"

"_Che_, I'm getting real tired of you real fast, you Blue Bastard."

"_Fine_, for my patience wears thin too for a godless, forsaken piece of-"

"Please stop, both of you!" Yuuno interrupted the argument before it got any worse.

"Naruto-kun! Chrono-kun! That's enough!" Nanoha's voice was surprisingly strong, quieting both boys in an instant. She just could not understand it. Why was it these two were almost always at each other's throats?

Grudgingly, the boys settled down and turned, hoping to cool their hands before continuing the meeting. Chrono's words, however, had a profound effect on Naruto as he returned to his seat, coming out feeling worse off. A troubled look crossed his face, and he avoid eye contact with his friend, unable to meet her gaze for he feared she would see the dark emotion in his eyes.

He felt regret. Nanoha's life would have been much better if he had not pulled her in… She need not have to risk her life, for he would have gladly traded his life for her happiness and peaceful days. Not to mention-!

Well, maybe he ought to give the Blue Bastard a little more credit than what he was worth.

"Nanoha-san's right. Please, if we must be angry, then save it for the one who deserves our ire," Yuuno produced his magi-tech Auspex and placed it upon the table. The almost confrontation just now was a little too close for comfort. He really ought to find a way to curb his master's inexplicable spite towards the younger boy, though he supposed he should be grateful that at least knew better to keep these spats in private.

A quick series of key presses later, and the display flared to life, showing a holographic map of Yokohama for them all to see. It was a wonder to see for Nanoha and Naruto, but they had to cut short their awe, as Yuuno tapped a section of the map, causing it to zoom in to a certain location and display a variety of local information.

"Yes, what Scholar Scrya said is correct," Chrono began once more, the violent storm in his voice reduced to a calm breeze. "We've narrowed down the Jewel Beast's location to Chinatown. Within that area, we believe that the source is the _Chateau de l'Amour_, a pseudo-hotel and night club that has seen the highest number of '_incidents_.'"

"Eh? That's a weird name for a hotel," Naruto crossed his arms in thought. Didn't Osaka have a place with a similar name? "Oh, now I… _Waaaiiit_ a moment, and hold the damned phone-yo! This isn't one of _those_ kind of places, is it?!"

"_Auuu_? What do you mean, Naruto-kun?" Nanoha was cutely naïve of the location. Oh, how he loathed to spoil such innocence. It was nearly enough to bring him to tears!

"Er, w-well, y-ya know, tho-_those_ hotels where a couple goes into and…" he trailed off, unwilling to finish the sentence.

"Oh! One of…_those_… p-places!" the honey brown-haired girl squeaked and stared at her lap, blushing deeply.

"I am afraid I do not follow, Naruto-san," Yuuno asked, his curiosity peeked by the strange behavior of his colleagues. What could possibly be so embarrassing about a hotel, yes? "Is there something about the hotel we should know about?"

"N-no! It's not important!" the blonde shook his head quickly. "L-Let's just say it's damn good we have that time-field-thingie, ah ha ha!"

"_Hmm_," Chrono weighed in with a peculiar spark in his eyes, "Bery well then. Say, when are the two of you available in the evenings?"

"Why do you ask?"

The two civilians were not too sure if they liked the smirk that slowly grew on the commander's face.

"To initiate an assault on the building, of course; the Special Extracurricular Execution Squad's first solo operation. I am counting you all, and anyone tardy to training in the few days we have will be severely reprimanded, I assure you, for it is our turn to shine!"

* * *

A few nights later, the operation began. Upon arrival in the local area, Yuuno erected a Temporal Force Field around the _Chataeu de l'Amour_, giving the rest an opportunity to transform. Outside, nothing looked in any way off or unusual; this left only one conclusion that the inside must be infested. Grimly, they braced themselves for the worst, before the Blue Breaker threw open the doors to the hotel lobby… and gawked.

"…THIS is what you two were talking about?!" Chrono's shock was evident when they entered the lobby, a variety of ads and dispensers for "performance enhancement" goods shamelessly lining the walls.

"What, you've never seen a _love motel_ before, _teme_? It's just a place for one night stands, anyhow," Naruto shrugged noncommittally. Having lived in the city with the largest red-light district in western Japan, such a sight was common for the blonde-haired boy. While he had never really been in one, to him it did not seem such a big deal, compared the grave gravity of the task that lay before them.

Really, what was everyone's problem, right?

Yuuno looked somewhere between amazed and surprised, his wide eyes taking in every bit of the room. Such a place on this planet! How fascinating! Would such an establishment actually qualify as a brothel? He had never been to one, so he would not know.

As for poor Nanoha, she was a blushing wreck, uncomfortably aware of the situation and feeling rather exposed. She thought she had prepared herself better for the inevitable shock, but alas, her imagination was surpassed by reality. _Kami_-sama! It felt like someone was leering at her with all sorts of, well, _inappropriate_ thoughts.

"W-well, whatever!" Chrono coughed, with a blush, "Within the field, no one will notice us anyway, and we won't see a thing. Squad: move out!"

The four magi-soldiers stepped to with determination, infiltrating the building and moving through the halls carefully. As they had rehearsed in the few days prior, their squad formation was to the point: Chrono took point as fire team leader and pointman (much to a certain blonde's chagrin), followed by Nanoha, their gunner. Yuuno took after behind her as Nanoha's assistant and the fire team's navigator, while Naruto had the all-important task as the rear guard and striker. If something went wrong up front, it would be his job to find a path of retreat or **make** an exit for them fast, which soothed his ego very well.

More surprising, their practiced drills had fostered a positive rapport of camaraderie between them all too. It had always existed since their first sortie together some six months ago, but now that they were openly working together, those bonds had been strengthened. Emboldened, they cleared the first floor swiftly, no signs of trouble, and now they were moving through the second. Yet, an eerie suspicion filled each of them as they explored the building…

Where the hell was everything?!

"Was our intel wrong after all?" Chrono muttered aloud. Considering their disturbing situation, he was no longer confident in their mission, as they rounded another eerily lit hallway. Not to mention, the present layout of the hotel was completely different from the building plans he and Yuuno had acquired.

Impossibly so, it was bigger on the inside than it was on the outside in defiance of logic!

"Oy, oy! don't tell me the great and mighty Chrono-teme was completely wrong!" Naruto called out from the rear, with a smirk. Yes, he was nervous too, but somebody around here had to be Mister Confident! It would totally kill the team's morale, otherwise, yeah?

"Quiet,_dobe_! I can do without your incessant blabber!"

"_Yare yare_; can't accept failure, can ya?"

"Wait a moment! The Auspex has something! The greatest concentration of Jewel Seed energy is… Room 310! On the third floor!" the other blonde in their party crowed excitedly.

Immediately, they rushed in search of the nearest stairs, climbing up to the top floor and dashing through the maze-like building in search for their objective. Room 310 was to be found at the far end of the building, opposite of the stairs; the lone set of grand double door in the wall, it was covered with tacky "love"-themed shapes and painted a gaudy red-pink-white decor. Frankly, it hurt the eyes to look at the doors, hence their haste to get through it. The team burst through, weapons ready and spells charged as they prepared to face…

Nothing. The room had absolutely nothing in it.

"_Eehhh_?! This cannot be! The Auspex said there is something right here! Is something wrong with it…?" Yuuno muttered in confusion, reworking the gadget's calibrations to clear up any possible errors or false alarms. The device was his pride and joy; for it to malfunction at such a precarious time was inexcusable!

"Hmm…" Chrono murmured, taking the initiative to investigate the premises of the overly "luxurious" suite. "Leave Scholar Scrya to his work. In the meantime, the rest of you search the room. There has to be something here that was setting off the device…"

Of course, it was not an easy task, and there was much embarrassment abound. Honestly, who needs a bed, complete with curtains that was big enough to fit a family of four? Why were there mirrors on the ceiling right above the said "royal" bed? And dear Empress, did there really have to be a window one could use to observe their partner in the bathroom?!

"Eh? What's with this mirror?" Naruto cried out in bewilderment, "Hey! Hey! I think I got something. Check it out, there's something off with this thing, see?"

The four turned their attention to the gleaming mirror-finished panel framed in a perverse placeholder wrought with caricatures and thorns, each of them gazing at it to find the abnormality. It was not long before the children came to the same conclusion:

"Wait. Where're our reflections?"

The next thing they knew was _pure white_, and then, **pitch black**.

* * *

"_Uuugh_. Wha—what happened?" Naruto groaned, sitting up on the fluffy bed sheets and heart-shaped pillows. His mind felt clouded and indistinct, his thoughts miles away. He was supposed to do something… but what was it?

Distantly, he heard the sounds of running water. Someone was taking a shower? What was he doing here? By the looks of the room and the strangely love-themed furniture… was he in a love hotel? Oh man, was this some kind of whacked out dream because he was binging on cup ramen?!

_Yes, yes! A dream! A fantastical phantasmagoric dream! Your greatest dream made reality!_

No way. This couldn't be right…

_**Uzumaki! Wake up!**_

"Huh… wha…?" he muttered, looking around the room dazedly.

_Is this not your dream? Give in to the passion; live your wildest desires!_

"A dream…?" One of those voices was Ergo-somethin', but the other…?

_**Foolish boy, has your mind already fallen to this filth? Control yourself!**_

"I'm so confused-yo…"

_This is your chance! Today you can become a man!_

Naruto's heart rate spiked! A rush of hormones and unfamiliar feelings washed through him like a tide. The room suddenly seemed unnaturally hot as slumbering primal urges came to the fore in his mind, and clouded his heart.

Do you so desire such a dream that you would abandon reality? Are you so weak that you cannot stand the real world?! ANSWER, UZUMAKI!

"Th-This…isn't…real?" he shook his head, weakly, trying to clear away the stuffy haze descending upon.

_Why should that matter? What's important now is what is right in front of you!_

_**You have a mission, boy! Do not disappoint.**_

"Mi-M-Mission… The mission! There's no time for this!" the boy growled out, his miraculously renewed resolve, forcing the "strange" feelings out of his head. That's right – he had a job to do here! He had to find Nanoha-chan, Yuuno-san, and heck, even Chrono-teme!

As he leapt off the bed and to his feet, the hazy stupor that clouded his mind suddenly cleared away. Now fully awake and aware, Naruto gave himself a quick check over before heading to the door. Good, he was in perfect condition: no wounds and his barrier jacket solid as can be. Time to go!

As he passed the bathroom, however, something very interesting caught his eye. What he thought was a mirror was actually a glass pane to the bathroom. Before, he did not really notice, but now…!

The boy from Osaka's jaw "dropped it like it's hot", all blood fleeing his extremities in a flash to his face and down south. Yes, he had spied those "Adult Only", ahem, _naughty_ books before at convenience stores and such, not to mention this summer's vacation trip to the hot springs and the beach had been enlightening too!

However, a one-on-one experience like **this** with no one to interrupt, in perfect privacy, was a totally, totally, completely, different story; believe it!

Indeed, the God-Empress must be favoring him for She had blessed him surely with a sight to behold, and burn into his heart. Here, he was staring at a completely nude paragon of maiden beauty, the water glistening on her virgin pale skin and her silky golden hair clinging seductively to her slim frame, highlighted attractively by the vapors of steam. And thanks to the boon of this window, all was laid bare before his unworthy eyes.

Oh, thank you; thank you! Alas, the moment was not meant to last forever, as she must have felt the leering pressure of his roving eyes, a clear sign that she was naught alone. Slowly, ever so slowly, the blonde-haired nymph turned about to meet his gaze, covering herself for some little defense of decency with her arms and hands, and lo as he, did her pretty face flush as red as her scarlet eyes…and…

HOLY CRAP! IT'S-!

"F-F-F-F-FATE-CHAN?!" Naruto yelped, snapping out of his stupor as he jumped backwards, his better gentlemanly notions finally breaking through the proverbial wall of… you know…

Ahem, "good" intentions aside, the would-be knight in silver discovered first hand to his misfortune that there had been chair sitting between his legs, much to his vague horror. A spectacular crash followed as the armored knight sprawled out on the shag carpeting. As he lay there, stunned, he idly noted that the décor was disastrously cheesy, and his nose was burning badly.

Oh crap, was that a nosebleed?

"N-N-Naruto-kun?! Are you okay?" the boy heard a scrambling of movement, a door opening, and finally, the adorable face of Fate Testarossa hovering over him filled his vision. A faint blush still clung on to her cheeks for she was clad in but a towel!

Suffice to say, the blood flow out of his nose only hastened, compounded by the image of her in the shower… Arguably, the towel and naked imagine was even… _Gaaah_! It wouldn't leave!

"N-Naruto-kun! Y-You're bleeding!"

"Ah knw…Ah know! S-Sorry! Twowl…plz!"

"_Heeehh_? Y-You mean, this one? B-But I'm-"

"…Y-Yes, NO! Ah mean-! Argh! An-An…Anuder one!"

"O-Oh, okay. I'll be right back!"

…Ha ha ha, oh wow… She has such a cute…! NO! NO! NAUGHTY! BAD! BAD! Naughty thoughts are forbidden right now, dammit!

Naruto berated himself harshly for such "demeaning" thoughts, but when Fate did return, he could not help but stifle a wistful sigh of disappointment. She had changed (damn that was fast!) into her original clothing; however, her hair was still wet and her skin flushed with color, combined with image of her in the shower, still fresh in his memory… The present effect was even better than before…_gaaah_, no more dirty, naughty, bad thoughts!

He was on a mission here for Empress's sake!

Still, even as he stemmed the bleeding, and cleaned his face off, the blonde-haired boy could not resist one last temptation. Yes, this one irresistible impetus that he desired to visit upon the innocent maiden, kneeling worriedly by his side, with all the love he could muster! Mwahahahaha!

"Wooow, I got a really cute angel watching over me," Naruto teased her, flashing a goofy smile that he sensed, instinctively, would do the trick.

Caught off guard, Fate's blush came back with a supreme vengeance. Yes! Yes! Yes! Just as planned!

"U-um!" she was so cute looking flustered like that. Teasing her was just too much fun!

"I'm good, really!" the boy knight chuckled as he stood up. "But what the heck are you doing here? This sure ain't a place for a girl like you!"

"I-I-I could ask the same!" Fate retorted, though the serious expression she had only made her even more _moe_ in Naruto's eyes. "I-I was… Oh my…! W-Wha-What are you wearing?"

Ah! Well. That IS a dilemma… Oh crap, dammit! He still had his barrier jacket armor active, the gleaming silver plate mail obviously not something a person would normally wear. Everything she might see tonight… Arrrgghh! There was no way around it!

He had no choice but to tell her the truth. …but would she believe him? And if she did, how was he supposed to explain the situation to Chrono-teme and the others when he rendez-something back with them?

Oh, whatever; he would deal with that problem when he got there.

"Errm, well… ya know those stories I've been telling you?" Naruto rubbed the back of his neck, gauging her response before continuing. He had her attention, at least. All he could do now was hope against hope that she would believe him. "They… They're not _just_ stories. I-I… I really do go out and fight real monsters. Heh, and they're not things like the monster in your closet or under your bed.

"These beasts are dangerous, bloodthirsty, and very strong, ya know. They target innocent people, so it's my job to hunt them down and kick their ass, believe it! Ah ha ha! Pretty far out, right?"

There was a tense silence for Fate did not reply immediately. She said not a word, seemingly thunderstruck by his revelation. It was almost too much to bear for him to watch, but Naruto swore to himself that he would not hide behind his fear and forced his eyes and ears open to receive whatever peril awaited him. He could only hope she believed him.

"Y-You really are a knight…" she breathed, finally, her eyes widening in amazement. "Then everything…?"

"…W-Was true. I-I… S-Sorry for trying to deceive you, Fate-chan. I mean, I… I had to, ya know?"

"_Un_. It's okay, Naruto-kun. I understand. You had to keep it a secret so you could protect us. People would panic if they knew about your work."

"Phew, thanks for understanding Fate-chan," Naruto let out a sigh of relief, smiling at her in gratitude. He could trust the girl completely! "Well, let's regroup with the rest of the crew. We all came here to take out that damned monster that's been causing all this trouble. You'll probably have to come with us, but don't worry. I'll protect ya!"

"I know you will, Naruto-kun," Fate smiled demurely. Oh, how such an honest vow brought joy to her fluttering heart, the feeling was indescribable and yet…

The blonde-haired girl shook her head. It was a terrible, heart wrenching pity, but she must not think of the future. Her present, this make-believe dream, a fairy tale come true; she must enjoy as long as it would last, for it was too sad for her to think of its inevitable end. Eagerly, she followed after him, but when Naruto paused in the doorway suddenly, and glanced over his shoulder, capturing her eyes with his….

"Oh, and Fate-chan? This will be our little _s-e-c-r-e-t_, _ne_?" he winked, inspiring another blush from her.

…she could not help but long for this dream to continue forever.

* * *

Author's Notes:

And there we have it. After way too long a period, another chapter down and another in the works; life goes on and I keep typing. Your reviews fuel the fire, so please do not hesitate to leave some feedback. Hitting that little button down there and leaving a message tells me that people want more, thus I will reciprocate. In regards to the folks asking me what other series I will be crossing over into this, you all will just have to wait. One never reveals his hand early, after all.

Ahh, actually there is a way you can figure it out. I propose this challenge to all my readers: name every cameo character I have brought in thus far. Test your otaku knowledge! Whoever can guess them all or guess the most, the reward I shall discuss with the winner -- maybe a cameo of your own? As the story progresses, more subtle hints will be dropped, as well as new cameos appear. If you can get them all as of the current chapter, then you win. It's up to you, dear readers, to find them all. Are you up to the challenge?

I'll give you guys a few hints, just to start it off:

Only Ramiel is an original character.

Cameos are not limited to anime – video games are open too.

Courage, Faith, Honor, Strength, Love; they are the building blocks of a hero.

Please email me your answers! I will ignore any that are placed in reviews! Don't worry; you can try as many times as you want, and I'll reply in email with which ones are correct and which ones aren't.

Until next time.

I'll take this time to thank my beta / partner / James "Ray" Edwards. His work and assistance is highly appreciated, and I probably wouldn't have gotten this far without him. I will also take this moment to direct you to his current story: Mahou Shounen Enforcer Chrono! And he's prohibited from taking part in the "guess the cameo" contest.

Imperial Thought of the Day: _An open mind is like a fortress with its gates unbarred and unguarded_.

* * *

**Omake!**

When the producers are away, the actors will play!

Gaku Gaku Animal Land and Friends presents…

Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the Lyrical Channel!

"_Oha_—! Welcome back to another episode of Lyrical Channel! I'm your cute and adorable navigator, Hayate Yagami!" the ever cute wheelchair-bound girl waved happily from her seat, now a plain motorized wheelchair.

"And here is my assistant…"

"Greetings, misguided brothers and sisters. I am Ahriman of the Thousand Sons Legion. 'tis an honor to be here once again with you all," the armored sorcerer bowed from his own seat.

"The story is getting hot! The action is getting more intense and that triangle with Naruto, Nanoha, and Fate? _Uuuuu_! I'm getting so excited!" the Kyoto girl was almost bouncing in her seat in excitement.

"I must agree, Lady Hayate. However, I must comment, where did all those…?"

"Oh the gifts? The producers felt it was taking up too much room, so I took it all home! Besides, this chair's good enough for work!" Hayate smiled happily, satisfied in her own way.

"I see… well, let us begin with our current special series, the character introductions! Today we are introducing Nanoha Takamachi!" confetti rained down from above as Ahriman produced a framed picture of Nanoha smiling cutely into the camera, dressed in her white and black school uniform.

"_**Errgh**_. Why _this_ girl? She doesn't even tell the truth about her age," grumbled Hayate as she slumped to the side, propping her head up on one hand.

"Erm. Well, Nanoha Takamachi was born and raised in Yokohama City (Uminari City depending on the timeline one should hail from), the daughter of former Rogue Trader Shirou Takamachi and Earthling Momoko Kuzuryu. A sweet and thoughtful young lady, she is a staunch friend who will stand up against anything that dare threaten her loved ones."

"Not too strong though."

"She is the youngest in the Takamachi clan, and has an older sister and older brother," Ahriman continued on despite Hayate's little interruptions. "She is a rare breed amongst the people of Earth, being one of the few on the planet with significant magical potential. Because of this, Raising Heart bonded with her and everything after that, you all know."

"She's such an amateur too! I mean, c'mon. Every battle the girl's been in so far, she got her ass kicked! Only by a classy save by the oh-so-great hero Naruto or those _dreamy _Grey Knights did she survive!"

"Dreamy?" the Thousand Sons sorcerer wasn't too sure he had heard it right.

"_Gaaah_! She should've **died** by the first battle!"

"We're getting rather off tangent here…" the co-host tried to salvage the moment, only to be interrupted by cheerful music that signaled the end of the segment. "And now it's time to go! I hope to see you all here next time, dear readers. This is Ahriman, saying Good Day!"

"_Jaaa_…" Hayate waved unenthusiastically.

The giant LYRICAL CHANNEL sign came down following the cheery music, covering up the screen in happy colors and large letters. While the hosts were not visible, their microphones were still on.

"I sense you are not pleased with this girl, Lady Hayate."

"Oh? YOU THINK SO?!"

"Err, Lady Hayate… there's no need to be so angry… _Gyargh_, give back my staff!"

"DO NOT BELIEVE HER LIES! THAT SKANK IS NOT _JUU NANA SAI_!!" Hayate roared, loud cracks echoing from the desk as she slammed Ahriman's staff into it.

"Lady Hayate?! What do you mean she's not seventeen?!" Ahriman sounded distinctly confused. "Miss Takamachi is no older than twelve!"

"Oh is that so…?! I could have sworn she was actually TWENTY FOUR! THAT'S NOT SOMETHING TO _NI_-_PAA_--! ABOUT!"

The sounds of scuffle emanated forth from behind the conveniently raised curtains. Hayate's screams of outrage soon became muffled and finally mute as her microphone was taken away.

"Oh my. It seems she's contracted Warp Madness! My expertise may be needed to _treat_ her…_fu fu fu_."

_Hey. No goofing off while on set._

"Oh don't worry so much. I will be gentle."

_That's not what I'm worried about._

Ahriman only chuckled darkly as a Chaos Sorcerer could.

* * *


	19. Chapter 19

* * *

Standard Disclaimer: The creative properties used in the development of this story are not owned by this author. Have fun figuring out which ones I've used. There are a few original characters; those are mine.

Surgeon General's Warning:

_Read at your own risk._

* * *

**Kara no Kyokai** - The Borderline of/to Emptiness

In the Dark Future, there is only -- Magical! Lyrical! Naruto?

Verse 19:

The Aria of Our Struggle – THE VAMPIRE

A Naruto AU fanfic by Tempest Dynasty

* * *

Knight-errant and maiden crossed through the first floor and up the stairs once more. A mental sigh of relief passed through Naruto when he found the rest of his team waiting for him at the top, already regrouped. Behind him, Fate dove behind her friend's armored form to hide; she did not know how Naruto's friends would react to her, after all.

The first one to notice their presence was Nanoha, turning towards them with a bright greeting… that died in her throat. N-Naruto-kun had not come alone! Who…who was that girl? Wh-What was going on here? …and, and this _cold_ feeling...in heart, so cold! Why? It felt so familiar, yet different. Where had she felt it before?

"There you are," Chrono hailed his nemesis and subordinate, cocking brow at the additional "thing" that seemed to follow the blonde's shadow. Wait… Is that a…a girl!? Oh no, he felt a strong headache coming on. "I was beginning to wonder if you got lost on the walk of…never mind. Is everything all right?"

"Y-Yeah. How about you guys?" Naruto answered, more than happy to play the fool for once.

"N-Nothing! Nothing happened at all," a red-faced Yuuno blurted out at once, "Yes, mi'lord?"

At this time, Nanoha, her cheeks coloring too, found her voice all of sudden, "Y-Yes, n-nothing happened at all, _auuu_, right? Chr-Chrono-kun?"

The Daemonhost stared deadpanned. If his teammates were trying to hide something, they were doing a seriously crappy job at it. Chrono's complete stone-faced silence in the matter (marred by a nervous tic in his brow), Nanoha's vividly blushing face, and Yuuno's flighty glances was all proof something had happened! Suspicious; very suspicious-yo!

The "dire" situation, though, was salvaged by Chrono's timely recovery from which he launched his "counterattack".

"Enough chatter. Uzumaki, would you mind explaining the girl's presence?" the words caused Fate to gasp and shyly peek around Naruto, only to be paralyzed completely at the blue one's intense gaze.

The errant silver knight in turn stiffened too, just now realizing that he had completely forgotten to ask Fate-chan what she was doing here.

Fate's mind raced to develop a good excuse. She had one prepared for Naruto, but the others may not believe it. Not only that, but that girl was here, along with the rest of her comrades too! That damn girl in white, her rival and enemy! She should have known that if Naruto-kun was here, she would be too.

But, oh! How she had hoped that would not be the case!

"I-I-I'm Fate Testarossa, I was on my way home w-wh-when I s-saw one of the m-monsters in the street, so—um—so I ran in here to get away from it. I was hiding in the bathroom, down in the lobby, when suddenly there was a bright light! Next thing I knew, I was in the same room as Naruto-kun…"

"Yeah! See? Fate-chan was just trying to get away! But don't worry about her! She's my friend and she's totally cool!" the knight nodded vigorously. "Hero's honor, believe it!"

He completely missed the brief frown of displeasure from a certain "devil in white" at the latter end of Fate's testimony: Naruto. Alone. With another girl in a place like this and the precipitating circumstances?! Oh, she did not like it one bit at all.

"_Auuu_, Naruto-kun! Why didn't you tell me about her?" Nanoha forced upon herself weak smile. Yes, she was not pleased with this newcomer, but mistrusting the girl would not be fair. After all, she was just an innocent caught up unfortunately in this mess: wrong place, wrong time. Besides, Fate and her Naruto-kun were just friends…

Wait a second, **her** Naruto-kun!? When did she start thinking of Naruto-kun as hers? And – and—! Hey! That girl is a first name basis with Naruto-kun!? _Hauuuuu_!

This is so confusing, _auuuu_!

"Ehehe, sorry Nanoha-chan. I never really found a good time to tell you…"

As the three had their little "happy" conversation, Chrono and Yuuno exchanged knowing glances. The girl was definitely suspicious, no matter what Naruto said. Only those with considerable magic power (or a substantial psychic presence) could continue to move in a Temporal Force Field. It was a little too convenient to find this girl, presumably an undiscovered prodigy of unmatched magical power (extremely improbable), here under the present circumstance.

If she was an enemy, likely the traitor mage who had nearly taken Nanoha's life, they shared the ill feeling that she must have breached the barrier from outside, unbeknownst to them. However, without condemning evidence, it would be just biased speculation fueled by their "paranoia". In the meantime, she was a liability and must be protected, as they could not abandon their present mission either.

Chrono scowled, inwardly. Oh, he and his servant would take great pains to investigate her background and activities later, for there was something about the girl's name…that sounded… _familiar_ to the Blue Breaker. Testarossa… Testarossa… Where had he heard that name before?

Now, however, was not the time to deal with such matters.

"Alright then. Uzumaki, you will be responsible for the girl's safety. Let's head out."

"Sweet! Leave it to me!" Naruto pumped his fists, happily. He was so relieved that his comrades had accepted Fate-chan. "_Woo_! I feel fired up, now!"

Nanoha huffed, puffing her cheeks out. Why was her Naruto—um—Naruto-kun getting so excited? Having Fate-chan along for the ride could really endanger everyone because she could not defend herself. Oh well, it could not be helped now.

"_Mou_, Naruto-kun! You'd better not slack off. If anything happens to Fate-chan, I'll be really, really angry with you!"

"Eh he he he! Don't worry, don't worry; I got it under control, Nanoha-chan!"

"Now, now, Naruto-san," Yuuno laughed at the endearing sight, "Even though Master Chrono said she was your responsibility, we will all do our part to ensure her safety. Is that not so, mi'lord?"

Chrono sighed, "Yes, yes, it is as you say, Scholar Scrya. Now, can we please move out?"

And watching all this unfold before her, for her sake no less, a certain black witch could not help but feel…envious.

_I wish I could be one of them too_.

* * *

The newly reformed party of five discovered quickly that the halls were no longer empty; now shambling corpses roamed the gaudy halls, mere shells of their former existence. Where their intelligence and fury was lacking, they made up for in their numbers. The children had no choice but to break through the horde of ghoulish undead, with courage and strength of arms.

"Aim for the heads!" Chrono growled, shoving away a lunging undead and smashing its face in with his staff. "They are slaves of the Jewel Beast! Their salvation can only be found with their deaths!"

"Freaking zombies! Get away from me!" Naruto's indignation was punctuated by the crackle of his powerfist. The mighty blows sundered the mangled body of whatever got close, and sent it hurtling right back into its comrades, knocking them over for good measure to buy the party more time to press on.

Chrono took point, while Naruto was once again rear guard. Yuuno was right flank, followed by Fate in the center then Nanoha to the left (a change to a diamond formation to better protect their unwitting civilian charge). While the halls were not completely filled with zombies, there were still a good number of them slowing them down. Only when the Blue Breaker launched a Blaze Cannon shot into a crowd did they finally get some breathing space and some pick up some speed. The third floor was equally as infested, but it was when they finally reached "the door" that they found another complication.

"Damn it all! The door's jammed!" Chrono growled as he tried the knob. No amount of force seemed able to move it. "A magical seal? What does the scanners say, Scholar Scrya?"

"One moment!" the support mage retrieved his device and set it to scan. The results were almost immediate. "The door itself seems to be held by some magic force. I am picking up more in other rooms of the hotel, but it is too indistinct to pinpoint. We will have to explore each of them."

"This dungeon crawl is starting to bug me…" Naruto muttered irritably.

As the closest room, Room 309 was the obvious choice for examination. However, like the others, it was empty save for the furnishings.

"According to my scanners, the energy seems strongest coming from the mirrors… but—"

"It's the mirror, right? Then let's just smash it!" Headstrong as ever, the blonde-haired boy prepared to smash the glass with his fist.

"No! Wait!" Chrono yelled out too late.

The mirror shattered easily against the powerfist's brute strength. A familiar burst of blinding light and that ripping sensation tore through them, their cries of surprise lost in the light.

Suddenly, Naruto found himself on the first floor once again, though this time under the couch in the lounge. Unsure why he awakened in such a strange place, the knight crawled out and took stock of his situation. Alone; first floor. Fantastic.

An opening door to his left, alerted him to another presence, as a familiar blue figure came tumbling out of the janitor's closet. He joined the clattering hail of brooms, mops and buckets, along with his magical staff. How they could fit so much stuff into a small room like that was a wonder to Naruto. However, he did not have time to dwell for long as his "fearless" leader recovered with an angry curse and came bounding over to him.

Commander Chrono Clyde Harlaown Le Fay was _pissed_ **off**.

"**Idiot**!" howled the older boy, shoving an accusing armored finger in his face. "_You._ _Know_. _Better_ than to go in half-cocked! Yuuno and I taught you that, dammit! It's fortunate that we only got scattered and not trapped in another illusion!"

"Yeah, yeah, my bad. We'll do it your way this time, alright?" Naruto waved off the lecture. He knew he was in the wrong, dammit! But get over it and go! Everybody has got to make mistakes sometimes to learn from them, right?

"_Hmph_," Chrono snorted and signaled a 'follow me' to the other boy. He prayed his nemesis's headstrong nature would not get them all killed before their long awaited day of reckoning. For now, he would do his duty to the best of his ability, no matter the trial, ignorant of the vicious pain in his heart.

Fortunately, they did not have to go far before they were reunited with their companions. An irritable Blue Breaker and an unrepentant Silver Knight was a recipe for a disaster waiting to happen, after all.

"Master! We are here!" came Yuuno's voice as he emerged from another hall way, Nanoha following quickly behind. The boy seemed to have some dirt left over in his hair, while the girl had a trail of toilet paper stuck to her shoe. They had had a rather rude awakening the washroom, to say the least.

"…I won't ask where everyone ended up, but at least we're all together again," their commander pinched his temple in veiled frustration. He was about to give them the order to set out when a sudden reminder struck him. "**Wait**. We are one short! Where is that daft blonde girl?"

"U-um!" the muffled echo of a soft voice drew everyone's attention to the ceiling. "O-over here!"

What in the Light of the God-Empress…?

"HAA?! Fate-chan's stuck in the ventilation shaft!" Naruto yelled and pointed at a grate. Indeed, the burgundy red eyes of Fate Testarossa peeked out helplessly through the vent's slits.

"So she is. Get her out and let's get going. We've wasted enough time," Chrono sighed, waiting for his subordinates to help the girl out. This was so troublesome. The fates must be making sport of him.

Tonight had to get easier at some point! It just had to!

* * *

Third time's the charm as the five battled their way to the third floor. This time, however, it seemed that the horde was bigger than before, impeding their progress at every turn.

"Warp damn these freaking zombies. I'm getting real tired of dealing with these pricks!" spat Naruto, eyes fierce with fire. Angrily, he smashed another vile cadaver back into the moaning, shambling horde of undead, only to have a fresh pack advance over their fallen comrades. "_Argh_, screw the mana drain! Time to go to work,_Gespenst Jager_!"

**With pleasure.**

With a clank, the shutters of the Ghost Hunter revealed the ethereal blue flame within. The holy light it cast flooded the halls and banished the shadows that haunted every corner; the undead that once prowled freely let out great shrieks of pain and agony. They shied away from the light, scrambling away desperately, with what little sense of self-preservation they had left.

"Amazing, Naruto-kun!" Fate cheered on the boy who captivated her so, happy that the creatures no longer bothered them. Indeed, she had begun to worry that the party would be overwhelmed, and would have no choice but to reveal her true self to salvage the dire situation.

Heartened by the girl's words, Naruto managed to smile back despite the sickly nausea that filled him whenever the lantern was opened. It really drained a lot of mana out of him, among _other_ things.

"You're finally useful, _dobe_," the Blue Breaker smirked and urged them forward, their path now unimpeded.

As a result, they reached their destination much more quickly than before, allowing Chrono to call a brief halt for the area had been "_sanitized_" completely by _Gespenst Jager_. The party took a moment to rest and to gather their wits about them, offering Naruto a much needed respite, for he shut off the lantern. Fortunately, a few minutes were all he needed to be back in physical shape, though the same could not be said for his reserves of mana.

But, who needed that, yeah? All he needed was his fists and his feet to protect everyone!

"It's almost over, Fate-chan. You just watch! We'll kick the Jewel Beast's ass and get you home before sunrise!" the boy grinned and gave Fate a thumbs-up, earning an amused giggle from her.

Nanoha frowned, but she quickly turned away so that her expression would not be seen. That Fate girl and the way Naruto was treating her, well...it was bugging her! It -- it was not like she had anything against Fate! J-Just that, oh, she did not even know what she was feeling right now.

_Baka, baka_; Naruto-kun, you idiot! You should say something sweet like that to me too!

Blissfully unawares, Naruto then made eye contact with his leader (and rival), a silent message passing between the two. Their training together over the summer and the last few days had instilled a level of unspoken understanding between them. In a few short moments, the bonds of their entire "squad" would be put to the test.

The elder boy turned survey the rest of their comrades, catching each of their gazes to make sure they were as ready as they could ever be. He knew Yuuno the best for obvious reasons and was confident that his servant, aide, and comrade would follow him with discipline and obedience into this battle. Nanoha Takamachi was young and inexperienced, but she possessed an uncommon strength of character, a proud lioness ready to defend her loved ones at a moment's notice.

He was filled with such pride that he allowed himself a dazzling, and all too rare smile that surely stunned the young "men and women", including the mysterious Fate Testarossa, in his presence. They were ready. Victory was already theirs.

And so, Chrono turned his gaze back upon the Daemonhost, a smirk upon his lips as he asked the oft-asked question:

"Are you ready for this?"

"You damn right I am," the blonde smirked back.

"After you, then."

Cocking his arm back, Naruto let out a mighty bellow as he rammed his powerfist into the unsealed door. The gauntlet's disruptive energies tore through the elaborately decorated door and shattered it to splinters, allowing them to rush inside.

No longer was the room the same as before; now it was converted into some perverted gothic throne room lit by candles. In the center of it all was a majestic throne, and upon it, the creature responsible for everything. It had the guise of an extraordinarily handsome man, clothed in fine silks reminiscent of Victorian styles. His skin was deathly pale, his hair luxuriously curly silver and eyes crimson. It felt like the children had gone back in time to meet a medieval noble.

"Ahh! The prodigal children have returned!" the lavishly dressed man cooed, saluting the five children with a filled wine glass.

"Silence, foul monster! You do not belong in this world!" Chrono pointed an accusing finger at the beast.

"_Ah ha ha ha_, is that all you have to say? Why, it was not by my hand that I was given flesh! Rather, it was gifted upon me, for I was worthy. Soon, Mankind will recognize my superiority and pay me tribute!"

"Tribute?!**You**, who steal men's souls and make them your slaves? Mankind ill needs a savior such as you!" "

"I suppose the same could be said of **all** religions…"

"Cut the crap!" Naruto cut in, pumping his fist forward, "Who the hell do you think we are?!"

"AH!_AH HA HA HA_! What is a **Man**? A miserable pile of secrets!" he threw the wine glass away, where it shattered on the floor and letting its thick red contents ooze into the plush carpeting. "But enough talk; HAVE AT YOU!"

With his last words, Vampire unleashed a wave of fire that sent the children scattering to avoid. Only Naruto stood his ground, his_Schwereise_ shield defiantly repelling the flames. As the blaze raged, the Jewel Beast took up his position in front of the throne, floating in the air with an elegant fleur in one hand.

Nanoha, Naruto, Yuuno, Chrono: they stood shoulder to shoulder against this foe. Understandably, Fate remained behind them all as spiritual support and unwilling observer. Though as she peeked out from the relative safety of the doorway, she could not help but feel…guilty.

If only the Fates had not wished…

"Come, children! Dance with the devil in the pale moon light!" Vampire laughed once more, beckoning them to attack.

"Damned daemon, you will fall before me! _Stinger Snipe – Burst Shift_!" two score of blue swords conjured from mana appeared around Chrono at his command, as a crackling blue magic circle formed at his feet. With a crisp cut of his hand, the blades reoriented themselves with a smart twirl, pointing their killing tips at the fell lord of the night.

"Swords of the Legion strike him down!"

With machinegun-like fury, the blades accelerated forth and hurtled through the air, alas the Jewel Beast merely laughed as the swords bounced off an invisible barrier around him. The deflected missiles become a hazard to friend instead, forcing the children to take cover or defend themselves, as the swords embedded themselves with grave finality into just about anything. The children occupied, Vampire exploited the opening and swooped in for an attack, stabbing forward with his thin elegant rapier.

"Here I come, boy: _Vain Fleur_!"

"What?! My attacks are—!" Chrono cut his surprise short, as he dove hurriedly aside to avoid the strike. Narrowly did he dodge, the blade biting into the ground where he once was, exacting a painful metal screech, and leaving a blackened scar in its wake. For the sake of his health, it would better him not to be struck in the immediate future.

"Quick! Get it together and push him back!"

Fearful of their battle line being broken, Nanoha and Yuuno jumped in to fill the gap, lest the creature make a break for Fate.

"Come on, Nanoha-san; let us try that!"

"_Uun_, okay, Yuuno-san!"

Simultaneously, magic circles crackled to life at their feet, linking together like yin-yang into a greater conjoined circle, as they gave a mighty cry:

"W-I3NK Attack, Pattern Select: Two of a Pair!"

On cue, particles of mana coalesced rapidly around the boy and girl, forming their "cards" to be played upon the field. For Yuuno, at his command were four glowing green orbs, sprites resembling elementals of wind. As for Nanoha, she surrounded herself with a plethora of small pulsing pink orbs, akin to bullets, ready to fly at her word. The cards were set, the chips were down, and it was time to play.

"This will hold you still: _Aero Attractor_!"

"_Hauu_! And this will make you hurt: _Accel Shooter_!"

The four wind sprites shot off, followed by the pink bullets, coalescing together to form…

"_ACCEL_!_ SPIN_! _STORM_!"

…a crackling, magical vortex that whipped the air into a wild frenzy; even the haughty fell creature gave it a wide berth, pulling back a good margin, as the destructive cyclone came howling at him, covering Naruto and Chrono's rush. The boys planned to outflank him, and catch him in a pincer attack; however, little did they know that Vampire, a far more cunning creature than they anticipated, was luring them into his trap.

"**Feh**! A beautiful spell, a child's toy, a hardly fitting gift for Man's conquerer: _here_, take it back!"

Absurdly, with a single slash of his accursed rapier, the vortex exploded violently, sundering the ceiling and all, while tossing the two closing boys away like rag dolls. Horrified, Nanoha and Yuuno almost forgot to throw up defensive barriers, extending them to their limits, lest Fate be caught in the ensuing backlash too. A blizzard of magical "bullet fragments" permeated through the air, their volatile nature making them explode with slightest contact, and with so many, the result was a nearly instant chain reaction!

Flash and fire filled the chamber, blasting out the few surviving windows along the walls, as Vampire hovered above the pyre, mocking them with gleeful laughter. Ever the egoist, though, he had to confirm for himself if those meddlesome children had perished from their own folly. With a wave of _Vain Fleur_, he summoned a terrible wind to dispel the fire and smoke in one fell swoop.

Imagine his joy when he found his amusements still yet lived! The blue one struggled out from underneath a pile of debris and molten glass, clad in a brand new helmet to protect his oh-so-precious face. The silver one had been roasted quite thoroughly as well, sporting a fresh helmet, though his armor still managed to gleam in the moonlight. Only the other two children were unharmed. However, they were visibly weary, and tired no doubt from defending themselves and that delicious morsel behind them.

"My, my, did I do that?" cooed Vampire, bemused by his handiwork.

He could taste the frustration set in upon those frail mortals. Their little minds running frantically on their little hamster wheels, thinking, doubting: oh, heavens! how could they defeat this creature if they could not even touch it? Was it impossible? How had they come under prepared, and over their heads…?

"_Oy_,_ oy_, _oy_! Count Chocula, izzat all you got?!" the silver boy struck a defiant stance, and flipped the universal gesture of disrespect with his right hand. "My homeroom teacher can hit harder than yer grandma ya freaky-deaky, pervy, white-as-a-sheet bastard! And he's two-hundred seventy-five centimeters tall and three hundred kilos overweight, when he sat on your mama last night, too!"

The Jewel Beast was not amused by the impudence of the little hairless ape, to say the least, "Oh ho? The tin can monkey still wants to fight? _Ku ku ku ku_, then **come**, show me something interesting!"

"Guess I can try something new, then!" Naruto smirked, extending his right arm out. The shield began to spin, the edges glowing with energy as it accelerated. Like a giant throwing star, the boy cocked his arm back to throw his new weapon.

"Rip 'im to shreds! _Hi-satsu -_ _Fang Slasher_!"

The spinning blade detached with a click, soaring in a shallow arch towards its target. Vampire paid little heed to the silly thing until it pierced his invisible shield, tearing right into his chest and left a deep gash. Screeching in pain, the Jewel Beast realized its error as the blade came around a second time, a third time! Three agonizing cuts into the monster, each of them pouring viscous blood unstopped.

"!! Uzumaki! Do that again!" Chrono yelled out as he unleashed a _Blaze Cannon_ shot of his own. While the blast impacted just the same, it did not seem to have the same effect. Naruto's smirk widened at the words as he caught the Fang Slasher, his free hand going for the newest addition to his arsenal.

This was going to be fun!

"Alright, how about two then? Don't say I didn't warn ya! _Chou Hi-satsu –_ _Twin_!_ FANGUU SURASHAAA_!"

With the Fang Slasher in one hand, and the Smart Disc in the other, Naruto unleashed both in a double-helix-shaped course. Together, the humming blades crossed just as they sliced into the Jewel Beast, and they swarmed the monster in a flurry of hit-and-run strikes.

"Ooo! I bet that hurt, huh?"

Vampire screamed again as the blades tore into his flesh, his daemonic aura ineffective at stopping the onslaught. How could these damned things hurt him so?! His thoughts were interrupted, however, as a metal fist came crashing into his face, knocking the beast out of the air and into a broken heap upon the steps leading to his gaudy throne.

"Now's our chance! Hit it with an all-out attack!" Chrono roared, S2U letting out a soft whine as it charged up.

Similarly, his command reciprocated amongst the devices of his comrades, in preparation for their imminent assault. Here would be where they made their stand; now, would be the hour where they would put their bonds to the test! And, proudly they cried as one:

"Quadra-I3NK Attack, Pattern Select: Four of a Kind – _Rampage Ghost_!"

A massive magic circle linking all four mages together burst forth, engulfing the entire battleground in a fantastic, sparkling field of mana. The enemy was in their territory, and the time to strike was now.

_Let's go, together, everyone!_

"Encircle and restrain! _Chain Bind_!"

Green chains erupted from the ground and entangled Vampire, tearing mercilessly into his form as it held him still…

"Crush my enemy! _Break Impulse_!"

"This is going to be a hot one! _Fafnir_!"

…wherefore twin glowing bolts of electric blue and fiery red smashed into the helpless beast's body, crushing him in a brutal pincer attack…

"It's show time, Nanoha!"

"Okay, leave it to me! This is our ace in the hole: _Divine Buster_!_SHOOOOO-TO_!

And lo came the finishing blow, a grand pink beam of doom engulfed him entirely. Vampire let out a great roar as the magical blast tore at his flesh, burning his elaborate clothes. As the beam dissipated along with the last traces of mana, all that remained was a smoking body.

"Heh! Is that all you got?" Naruto grinned, thumbing his nose while grinning widely. Mission accomplished! "We're the greatest-yo! Believe it!"

"_Dobe_, there is no reason for you to get arrogant. You were four and seven hundredths of a seconds late on that last maneuver!"

"Whaaa?!"

"_Maa_,_ maa_, Master Chrono, we only had a few days to practice these synchronized attacks. It is amazing enough we have managed to accomplish so much in our first true battle together! I think, we all deserve a pat on the back, do you not think so, Nanoha-san?"

"_Uun_! I think so, too, Yuuno-kun!"

"_Ugh_, I suppose our performance was satisfactory," Chrono relented with a suffering sigh, to an all around cheer from his comrades. To see them all so happy, he could not help but grin himself too. The day was won, but not over yet, for they had one last task to finish. "All right, all right, settle down, ladies and gents; we still have one more job to do before we can go home. Takamachi-san, if you would please?"

"Yes!" she nodded, quickly, and approached the fallen Jewel Beast, "_Please_, Raising Heart!"

_Sealing mode._

As Nanoha's magical circle formed by her feet and tendrils of pink energy wrapped around the humanoid Jewel Beast, the boys watched on in anticipation to see the Jewel Seed be sealed away. Thus, it came as a complete shock and surprise for the creature abruptly stirred with a smile, completely unfazed by the battle moments ago save for his ruined clothing. An icy cold fear gripped her spine terribly so, as she realized a most frightening thing.

They had been tricked!

"Well, that was a fun game, was it not? However, now the games must end. Finish it, _girl_," Vampire yawned daintily and shot a gleaming leer at Nanoha.

She made to warn the others, but it was already too late. The girl stiffened in response, her sealing magicks suddenly breaking away from the Jewel Beast. Slowly, she turned around, Mid-Childa magic circles still glowing with power. By the time, the boys had realized it…

"Look out, Naruto-kun!" Fate cried out a warning from the rear. She had been about to come to congratulate the…_the team_…when she noticed the white-clad girl's strange behavior. No! She could not be—?!

_Divine Buster._

…the deadly attack erupted from Raising Heart, streaking towards its targets uninhibited: her very own precious friends.

"What the—N-Nanoha-chan?!" Naruto yelped as he hastily threw up his shield to contain the blast. His powerfist groaned in protest against the powerful beam, hairline cracks forming in its shell. Next to him, the boy mages struggled to maintain their own Protection spells. The girl's attack was ludicrously strong!

"Brainwashing?!" Chrono voiced his thoughts, only to be corrected by a terrified Yuuno.

"N-No, mi'lord; '_tis_ **possession**!"

Indeed, the magical girl's eyes were no longer the bright and lively slate blue they once were. Instead, they were a dull, lifeless stare, as if she were sleepwalking.

The sound of shattering glass, the pained cries of two boys, Yuuno and Chrono's magical shields failed them at last. Too exhausted from the battle to maintain defenses any longer, the mage duo was blown away by the destructive column of light. Their bodies crashed loudly against a wall, leaving imprints from the sheer force.

Only Naruto managed to withstand the attack to its end, his silver armor smoking and _Schwereise_ scarred with countless cracks. He would not be able to take another direct hit like that. Dammit, what was going on? How could this have happened? Everything was just perfect a minute ago!

"Such an adorable little girl! A wonderful little wretch she is, brimming with all this power! She will make a fine addition to my collection," the wiry mutant wrapped an arm almost lovingly around the girl, caressing her cheek as he giggled in glee.

"BASTARD! I'LL CRUSH YOU!" Naruto roared, rocketing forward with a burst of magical speed, powerfist cocked back. He would get him! He would get the sonuva-!

But! just as he was about to flatten the Jewel Beast, the boy found a black and yellow blur intercept his path. Reacting quickly, Naruto stopped his frenzied dash and leaped backwards to put space between him and his obstacle. What he saw shattered his resolve, utterly.

"Fate-chan?!" the boy gasped, seeing his friend stand before him, arms spread wide like a wall. The glazed look in her eyes told him everything he did not want to know; she was lost too!

"Ah, ah, ah! Careful, careful, little tin can monkey, you would not wish to mar her beautiful form, would you?" Vampire shook his finger and let out a haughty laugh. His free arm pulled the girl into a similar embrace "This one, too, is absolutely delectable! I will find a great many **uses** for _her_. This I swear it! Ah ha ha ha ha!"

"Y-You sicko! Preying on schoolgirls now?!"

"Oh dear, 'tis appears your words bore me,_ monkey_. Perhaps it is time that I depart from this dreary stage?" Vampire sighed wistfully, the wings on his back growing larger. With a great flap of leathery bat wings, the Jewel Beast lifted himself and the two girls into the air and out of the shattered ceiling into the night sky.

"COME BACK YOU SON OF A BITCH! LET NANOHA-CHAN AND FATE-CHAN GO!!" Naruto roared, his aura exploding with fury. Oh, if only he could fly as well!

Vampire merely laughed at the child's tantrum. This boy was almost worthy to keep alive, but his attitude needed some serious readjustment. Perhaps a little time out was needed…

"Alas, 'tis be the end of our waltz, little boy. Meet me once more on the holy night of All Hallow's Eve when the dead shall walk among the living! I shall await thee with abated breath, along with these _fine_ ladies. Until then, _adieu_!" the Jewel Beast laughed haughtily and flew into the night, the possessed Nanoha and Fate following obediently.

A guttural roar tore from Naruto's throat, echoing through the ruined hotel room. Blinded by hot tears and raw fury, he rounded upon the gaudy throne and struck it with his crackling fist, smashing the priceless marble to dust and shrapnel. He would not! He would not forgive that monster! Yes, he would go to give chase right away. He—!

Suddenly, the boy lurched, a sickly nausea that sent him crashing to his knees.

"Damn it!" he hissed, cursing his weakness at such a critical time. He could not afford to be exhausted, not now, not ever, when he must protect his precious people!

A pair of groans alerted him to his remaining comrades, Chrono and Yuuno, having just recovered, noticeably tired and the worse for wear from their ordeal. In fact, such was their pitiable state that they were forced to lean on each other for support, as they shuffled over to Naruto. It was then the blonde-haired boy knew that his hopes for pursuit were all dashed. Not a single word passed between them; silence ruled all, laced with bittersweet defeat. They knew they had lost today, and no words would soothe their wounded hearts.

"Damn it…"

The Bureau mages knew not what words of comfort they could offer to their young comrade, likened to a beast, so they simply kept their peace and watched him shed his tears. He was hurt and so were they, though their wounds could not begin to compare to his pain. So they waited and they waited, and after time when it seemed he would cry no more, Yuuno decided to go over to the sullen boy and help him.

However, it was Chrono, who swiftly wrenched him back, as Naruto's suddenly stood up. The air had **changed**, and the Blue Breaker did not like it all, as fog began to condense rapidly in the cold humid air. Lo, did the errant Silver Knight speak, and most frighteningly, in a voice that was far wiser, older than he should be capable of:

"Alright, daemon scum. You want to play it that way? I'm game. You just wait till Halloween. Then, I will find you. I will find you and crush you. I will destroy your mind and burn your body; I will make you regret you EVER messed with Nanoha-chan and Fate-chan; I will show NO mercy on your disgusting heretic ass."

He straightened, strong blue eyes piercing into the darkness.

"I will _never_ forget. I will **never** forgive."

For a moment, blood red seemed to tinge the bold cerulean.

_What's mine is __**mine**_.

"Believe it."

* * *

Author's Notes:

And there we have it. After way too long a period, another chapter down and another in the works; life goes on and I keep typing. Your reviews fuel the fire, so please do not hesitate to leave some feedback. Hitting that little button down there and leaving a message tells me that people want more, thus I will reciprocate. In regards to the folks asking me what other series I will be crossing over into this, you all will just have to wait. One never reveals his hand early, after all.

Ahh, actually there is a way you can figure it out. I propose this challenge to all my readers: name every cameo character I have brought in thus far. Test your otaku knowledge! Whoever can guess them all or guess the most, the reward I shall discuss with the winner -- maybe a cameo of your own? As the story progresses, more subtle hints will be dropped, as well as new cameos appear. If you can get them all as of the current chapter, then you win. It's up to you, dear readers, to find them all. Are you up to the challenge?

I'll give you guys a few hints, just to start it off:

Only Ramiel is an original character.

Cameos are not limited to anime – video games are open too.

Courage, Faith, Honor, Strength, Love; they are the building blocks of a hero.

Please email me your answers! I will ignore any that are placed in reviews! Don't worry; you can try as many times as you want, and I'll reply in email with which ones are correct and which ones aren't.

Until next time.

I'll take this time to thank my beta / partner / James "Ray" Edwards. His work and assistance is highly appreciated, and I probably wouldn't have gotten this far without him. I will also take this moment to direct you to his current story: Mahou Shounen Enforcer Chrono! It's constantly updated and definitely a good read. And he's prohibited from taking part in the "guess the cameo" contest.

Imperial Thought of the Day: _Hope is the first step on the road to disappointment_.

* * *

**Omake!**

When the producers are away, the actors will play!

Gaku Gaku Animal Land and Friends presents…

Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the Lyrical Channel!

"Welcome, faithless readers and newcomers alike. I am Ahriman of the Thousand Sons Legion, and your host for today," the giant form of the Chaos Space Marine waved. "Lady Hayate is… _predisposed_ at the moment, so I have been chosen to lead today's Lyrical Channel. Taking the seat of assistant is current cast member…"

"Greetings, citizens. I am the son of Clyde Leo Harlaown and Lindy Sieglinde le Fay, age fourteen, a veteran of Her Supreme Majesty's The Time-Space Administration Bureau Special Investigation Offices: Mobile Section-One, AKA, _Claymore One_. Deputy Captain of the Battlecruiser, Her Supreme Majesty's Ship: _Asura_. Slayer of the Archfiend: Cyric the Black Sun, Prince of Lies, the Godfather of Necromunda. Commander Chrono Clyde Harlaown, the Blue Breaker, at your service."

"…" Ahriman turned to silently stare at the boy.

"…Erm… Is something the matter?" in turn, Chrono seemed unsettled by the soulless look of the sorcerer.

"Your title is very long. Is that not your line from chapter eight?"

"Ah... Yes, my _apologies_. I'm just a little excited, that's all."

"Lady Hayate wouldn't approve of such a grandiose introduction."

"But she isn't here now, is she?"

"Quite so," Ahriman had to agree with a nod. "In any case, our usual presentation will be postponed until Lady Hayate's return, so instead, we shall be conducting an interview with a well-known associate of mine. Those of you familiar with the 41st Millennium will recognize him quickly, especially with his kind's trademark battle cry—"

"**BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD!!**" Kharn the Betrayer made his grand intro by smashing bodily through the cheerful Lyrical Channel backdrop, Gorechild screaming in his hand.

"Rude and unrefined as usual, Khornate slave," Ahriman muttered dryly, unfazed by the entrance.

Chrono on the other hand, was currently climbing back into his seat after having dived off in an attempt to avoid getting sliced in two. That whining chainaxe looked WICKEDLY evil.

"WHERE IS THE KILLING?!" the berserker howled at no one in particular, though several aides and set workers fled in terror.

"You were summoned here for an _interview_, Blood Dog, **not** a bloodbath. Why don't you take a seat—"

"I CARE NOT FOR TALKING, ONLY _**KILLING!**_"

Sighing, Ahriman made an excellent facepalm in frustration (which made for an epic unholy thunk! thanks to the Chaos-fouled acoustics of his helmet) and irritation before reaching behind his seat, rummaging for something off camera. It did not take long for the sorcerer to return, tossing something the size of a baseball at the champion of Khorne.

Reacting with the speed of a warrior with centuries of experience, Kharn caught the object and prepared to crush it with his mighty hands. However, one look at the object was enough to cause him pause.

"Meow?"

"…_**KHITTEN**_!" the berserker's bloodlust changed instantly to an almost schoolboy-like adoration for the little ball of fur. Gorechild went silent and left to sit lifelessly by the Chaos Space Marine while his blood-stained plasma pistol hung mournfully from its power cord. Hands now free, Kharn entertained himself by gently petting the kitten with a big stupidly happy grin (though no one could see past the always-angry helmet he wore).

"That's… severely out of character," Chrono made the astute observation.

"Quite an interesting reaction, isn't it? The man has always had a soft spot for cute things, despite his unrelenting lust for blood," one could almost see the satisfied smile behind Ahriman's ornate helmet.

Absorbed in observing Kharn's strange behavior, the hosts and even the crew did not notice the sudden appearance of a new face.

"_Ano_… um… where am I?" a timid girl's voice caught the two hosts' attentions – Kharn was too busy adoring his new pet. The camera panned over to reveal the source of said voice, a girl no taller than Chrono dressed in an elegantly traditional lavender kimono with a light red sash. A black stole covered her shoulders, framed by luxuriously long violent hair. Her adorably lost and innocent face immediately won over many of the men's hearts – even war-hardened veterans were not immune to the… _moe_.

"D-duh…Ahem! Yes? Are you lost, young lady?" Ahriman recovered the quickest.

"Um… um… I am supposed to be at Nagi's house. Do you know where it is?" the girl replied in a soft voice.

"Nagi? I'm afraid I do not know whom you speak of, sweet child. What is your name?"

"My best friend told me not to speak to strangers…"

"Your friend is _indeed_ wise," Chrono cut in effortlessly, having no desire to be shown up by the sorcerer. "But I am not a bad person; I am a soldier, a servant of the people. Can you tell me your name?"

"Um… um... Isumi. Isumi Saginomiya," came the quiet reply.

"Lady Isumi. A beautiful name. Where are you heading to? I can create a Webway portal there for the quickest path," Ahriman rose up, his Tzeentchian staff glancing slyly at the mage boy.

"Nonsense! Nothing can match the freedom of magical flight. I can lead her to her destination on my own," scoffed the Blue Breaker, standing up indignantly, as he favored a hateful glare back at the foul gift of the God of Deceit. The effect, though, was ruined by the Chaos sorcerer's vastly superior height.

"Are you daft, boy? Do you wish to frighten the girl to death?"

"It's much safer than traversing the Warp with soulless piles of windswept dust!"

But as the two males argued, heatedly…

"_Etou_…_anou_… where am I going?" Isumi had already forgotten her destination.

Adding to the disaster, no one noticed that the kitten in Kharn's possession lost interest in the burly man and scampered off to search for new things. As endearing as a kitten's curiosity is, this sudden departure did not bode well for everyone else.

"Eh? WHERE DID MY KHITTEN GO?!" Kharn roared with renewed hate and fury, Gorechild revived and his plasma pistol spitting fire. A nearby technician screamed as a bolt of superhot ionized gas vaporized his flesh. Picking up his chainaxe, Kharn bellowed mightily as he charged the closest thing to him.

Isumi.

"SKULLS FOR THE SKULL THRONE!!"

Like a crazed rhino out for blood, Kharn stomped towards the girl with earthshattering steps, the very set trembling as if it were an earthquake.

"BREAK THEIR BAAAaaa…" the berserker's blood curling war cry trailed off into silence as he slowed his charge, stopping barely three feet from the girl. Gorechild followed his master's example and it too quieted, coming down slowly to rest against the ground. All was silent as the eight-feet-tall champion of Khorne seemed to stare at Isumi Saginomiya. Isumi in turn visibly trembled as she stared back with great wide violet eyes, hiding half her face behind her kimono's sleeves.

Seconds ticked by with agonizing slowness, both Ahriman and Chrono frozen in mid-yell, aghast with horror, but subconsciously, determined to attack the berserker if need be (mostly to defend the girl).

"SO CUUUTE! I'M GONNA TAKE YOU HOOOOOME!!" Kharn announced with great aplomb, tossing Gorechild carelessly behind him and scooping up the tiny girl with only one arm.

"Hwweeeeeeh??" Isumi could only whimper in confusion as this giant man picked her up with barely any effort and deposited her upon his shoulders. Oh wow… it was really high up here!

The show hosts were stunned but momentarily, shaking off the shock quickly and leaping into action.

"UNHAND HER, BARBARIAN SCOUNDREL!" roared Ahriman as the very air around him crackled with chaotic power.

"LET THE GIRL GO CHAOS SCUMEEEEEEAAACCK!" Chrono's own indignant cry changed into a girlish scream as the airborne Gorechild embedded itself dangerously close to his face, shaving off a lock of his hair and even a layer of skin from his ear.

It was too late, however, as Kharn had already punched a hole in a nearby wall to facilitate his escape. Try as the bouncers and security guards could, normal men could do nothing against a giant with the strength to bend steel girders.

Sighing at his failure, the Master Sorcerer of the Thousand Sons slumped in his chair and peered around the ruined set, only to be startled as he realized the camera was still recording.

"Erm. Well, I suppose that's the end of our segment for today, good readers. This is Ahriman…"

Chrono at this time had managed to recover from near death, but now sat entranced by the great ancient weapon still lodged in the wall.

"…….Bidding thee a good day. Be sure to come back next time!"

Following the (slightly distorted) bright music, the ever cheerful (and slightly plasma-damaged) LYRICAL CHANNEL sign came crashing down to cover the waving host. Their mikes remained on, however.

"Does Gorechild interest you, boy?"

"It's… a very interesting weapon. It seems to call out to me, somehow."

"You might as well take it. Who knows when it may come in handy?"

"Are you sure? Kharn doesn't look like the type to forgive someone for taking his weapon."

"Boy, he'll be too busy with his newfound friend to worry about something as silly as his chainaxe. By the Warp, I think the girl might even change him!"

"That's absurd."

"Perhap, but _anything _can happen. Redemption can be found in the most unlikely of sources…"

Truer words had never been spoken before.

* * *


	20. Chapter 20

* * *

Standard Disclaimer: The creative properties used in the development of this story are not owned by this author. Have fun figuring out which ones I've used. There are a few original characters; those are mine.

Surgeon General's Warning:

_Read at your own risk._

* * *

**Kara no Kyokai - **The Borderline of/to Emptiness

In the Dark Future, there is only -- Magical! Lyrical! Naruto?

Verse 20:

Whatever Happens / We got the Hellblaster / And They Don't!

A Naruto AU fanfic by Tempest Dynasty

* * *

Shirou Takamachi was not pleased. Before him in the privacy of his own dojo were two individuals, representing their respective organizations, he had believed capable of protecting his precious daughter: Captain Gabriel of the Grey Knights and the newly introduced Chrono Clyde Harlaown of the Le Fay clan. And several moments ago, he had been told that Nanoha was captured by the enemy; she was an official prisoner of war, along with some other girl.

It took everything he had not to pledge himself to Khorne and go berserk on them.

Instead, he opted to break out the Scotch whisky he had not touched since Nanoha's birth. He had been a fan of the liquor ever since he made planet fall, and subsequently drank less and less as he met the woman that would be his wife, his firstborn son Kyouya, then daughter Miyuki. By the time Nanoha was born, he was completely off of the stuff. He had to, if he wanted to be a good role model.

Nanoha… what kind of role model was he, if she was so easily dragged into this damned invisible war? She would not even get the recognition she so rightfully deserved.

"I am such a terrible father," he muttered into his glass. The dull headache that was forming in the back of his skull was slowly intensifying, the alcohol doing little to stifle it, and the argument nearby only making it much worse.

"Absurd! You dare to place the complete blame on me, _Captain_?"

"You underestimated the enemy, a most dire mistake, _Commander_."

The boy was brought to him in an attempt to explain himself, to give a mission report to both him and Gabriel. The moment he opened his mouth, Shirou did not want to hear more. As more of the story was told, the angrier he became – what in the galaxy was going on behind his back?! He knew from Gabriel about the Jewel Seeds and the current hunt for them, but for so many details to be left out! Was the Grey Knight holding out on him? Or maybe he too was trapped in ignorance. That little brat from the Bureau did not seem to be the most compliant of people.

"And what did you do, _Brother_-Captain? I did not see you patrolling the streets, being attacked by bolts of daemonic fire, and hordes of undead monstrosities every night! Your insufferable lot idles away in your private enclave, while the citizenry become fodder for the beast!"

Though in his own outrage, the boy did not see the subtle tic on the_ Astartes_' own brow at the accusation. The Space Marine, too, had sworn an oath to defend the Imperium, and the decision to sit by idly was not one easily made. Without the support of the Inquisition and the _Ordo Malleus_, he and his brothers could hardly afford to sortie constantly The best they could manage was to conserve their strength for the time they were most needed.

"Our equipment consists of our armor, weapons, and medical supplies. We are not properly equipped to actively hunt," and so Gabriel's calm tone only served to anger Chrono further.

And this incessant bickering was doing nothing to improve their current situation. How the hell was he going to explain this to Momoko and the kids?

"And whose fault is that?"

"It is no more our fault as it is yours. Our mission never included hunting for magical beasts. However, had you requested our assistance, we would have deployed without question."

"_Warpshit_! All I hear are excuses, you _impotent_ **brute**. You _and_ your warp-damned masters in the Inquisition can go _frak_ yourselves!"

"Take my words as you will, Harlaown. However, pointing out my weaknesses will not clear away your guilt."

"**You**…!"

"I have heard enough," Shirou spat out, ending the argument in one fell swoop. Both super-man and wizard-boy, instantly, clammed up, feeling the cold scathing intent of patience spent hinted in his smoldering tones. "This clash of inflated egos sickens me. Because the two of you cannot bear to bow to the other, my own daughter and a civilian girl are now in the clutches of some disgusting beast."

"Please, Lord Takamachi, let me explain—"

"You lost your chance the moment you lost my daughter," Shirou cut off Chrono with a fierce glare, causing the boy to flinch back from the sheer fury behind his brown eyes. "Get _out_ of my sight. Oh, and Captain Gabriel? Don't bother coming in tomorrow."

"Sir," the Grey Knight nodded and left the dojo without another sound. So too, Chrono did follow suit, tail between his legs, and defeated that he could not even salvage an ounce of redemption in his actions.

The former Rogue Trader was to his own brooding. While the Grey Knights had no hand in the failed mission, Shirou had placed his trust in them to take care of his daughter out in the field. As they had failed to do so, they would be punished. However, their reprimand would pale compared to the one that boy and his pathetic team of mages would suffer. Chrono C. Harlaown; Yuuno Scrya; Naruto Uzumaki; they were all guilty (though he supposed he would have to spare the Scrya kid. Picking on spineless girly boys who only knew how to follow, was not his style. Besides, he would be heartbroken enough by the time his master was returned to him).

"It's time I do things _**my **_way," Shirou muttered as he stared into the amber fluid. Downing it in one go, he slammed the glass onto the dojo floor with a resounding bang.

It was high time to make a few phone calls…

* * *

Eight figures waited in the darkened waiting area of the Midori-ya, beady red lights the only sign that they were there. They wore faded camouflage fatigues, chipped-paint carapace armor fitted over their torsos and limbs, and their faces were hidden away by helmets and rebreathers. The beady red lights of Imperial targeters glowed on their helmets and on their weapons: Hellguns. Sitting comfortably around a set-up dataslate, their briefing was found scrolling up and down the screen.

"_Ach_. So much work to do," commented a soldier with sergeant chevrons and a heraldic emblem bearing the mark of a wolf on his armor's right shoulder pauldron. Hellgun in his hands, he was the Color Sergeant and his distinguished rank was expressed further by the unique chainsword hanging off his hip: its blue teeth glowing faintly as an icy air of condensing vapor clung around it. "_Karma_ bites. And so does this damned humidity! I want to run back to the wife and kids in Hokkaido already…"

"By the Empress. I had heard that things were getting bad in 'Hama, but I didn't think it was **THIS** bad," muttered a trooper cradling a melta-gun. "Man, I want to be back in Okinawa already. The sun. The sea. The women! Not much else a man ought to ask for, yes ma'am."

"Does any y'all else see the absurdity of this situation?" another trooper asked as he checked his weapon. "And Okinawa, ya say? No way, Osaka is where the action's at!"

"Eight stormtroopers against a horde of countless mindless zombies? Just like Malachor! Except zey're not green," another sergeant chuckled dryly. Similar to the senior NCO, though lower in ranking, he had a sidearm all the same in the form of a chainsword by his side, compared to the other's priceless frost blade. However, perhaps more distinguishing than his senior was that his carapace armor overall sported a harsher build, the helmet for example eschewing the traditional flat-panel visor for a macabre red dual-eyed visor and rebreather elongated, almost like that of a skull. In addition, his carapace armor was painted a grim black matte finish.

"_Shh_. My common sense is tingling."

"Relax, natural-born killers! No matter what happens, we've got the Hellblaster, and _they_ don't," waved another trooper, a large cannon-like weapon rested on the floor next to him. He was a little larger than the rest of his brethren, the extra strength well suited for carrying a heavier weapon. "I didn't spend all that time in Akihabara on the way side of Tokyo for nothin', ya hear!"

"We're getting support," the color sergeant observed gruffly, tapping a specific paragraph in the dataslate. "Looks like _Adepta Sororitas_ from _The Order of the Black Barrel _to help out."

"_Astral_! Battle Sisters you say, sergeant? I haven't seen one in ages. I wonder if ze make 'em _fraulein_ more pretty nowadays…" his counterpart spoke up, dropping off suddenly as if he had remembered something... awkward. "Dammit, z'ere I go thinking about ze wife again. I cannot think or look at a woman without be reminded of her. Ze kids keep telling me it's time to move on, but it is difficult..."

"It takes a long time to heal, when you lose a beautiful thing like that._ Hmm_. Say some-_fink_ 'bout Grey Knights too, but they won't be taking part in the operation."

"_Vell_... I guess zat's good, _ja_? Anything zat would necessitate the Grey Knights of all ze _Astartes_ would put zis job on a whole new level."

They had all gathered here, summoned by the man that brought them to this planet. It had been years since the last reunion – they all remembered the day of Nanoha's birth. Lo, whether it was by loyalty, respect, or honor, every man had heeded the call and were ready to lay down their lives.

"Color Sergeant Wiglaf. Sergeant Wolund. Are your squads ready?" Shirou Takamachi stepped out from the back room a changed man.

Gone was the business casual wear of button-up shirts, slacks, and a Midori-ya apron. In its place was a warrior clad in the elaborate garb of a roguish Rogue Trader and the authority of a noble Imperial Commissar. The most prominent article was his greatcoat, a royal blue coat that ended at his hip but had long tails that trailed down to his calves. The coat was open, revealing a white ruffled shirt with a cuirass of carapace armor, and the coat sleeves ended into supple brown leather gloves.

A loaded belt held up white pants that were tucked into high boots cuffed down. Interestingly, his weapons were not of Imperial design, save for the finely crafted powersword hanging from his left. Coiled loosely and secured opposite of the sword was a whip of black color, its design deceptively simple. Stored in a fine leather holster in the small of his back was an elaborately shaped pistol, its most prominent feature being a bulb-like barrel.

"Yes-sir! It is an honor to serve once again," they both intoned, saluting the transformed man. The rest of their squads followed suit. Eight Imperial stormtroopers; two squads; they were the best in the galaxy, drawn from many worlds and different backgrounds. To _frak_ with Shirou Takamachi, the man who would brought them back from the depths of Hell, was to _frak_ with them; to _frak_ with his family was to call down the thunder so divine that even the _Astartes_ and the _Sororitas_ would pause in humble piety.

"Very good. Weapons ready; it is time."

And now they will reap.

* * *

The night of Halloween was only two weeks after the failed mission. During that entire time, Naruto had thrown himself into training with such fervor that even the Grey Knights were minutely impressed by his efforts. At the same time, the daemonhost had become an unreachable recluse that spoke little and responded even less.

Nanoha's friends Suzuka and Arisa were rightfully confused about Nanoha's absence, and Naruto's silence did little to appease them. The boy had to use nearly trick in his book to avoid having to deal with the two young ladies, often distracting their attention with certain Grey Knights-turned-teachers. Still, he could not help but feel bad about lying to them – they had the complete right to ask where their friend is and worry about her, and there he was, avoiding the matter. Really, they were his friends too, and friends did not keep secrets like this from each other!

This train of thought sent a deep pang of guilt through him, as he realized that in his and Nanoha's off-the-record missions to retrieve and cleanse the Jewel Seeds, he inadvertently held another huge secret from them. Was there no end to his labors? Must it always remain a hidden, thankless war? Despite his questions, the blond knight knew: there was no rest on this side of the grave, especially while Nanoha and Fate remained in the clutches of that _monster_.

Thusly, he trudged on. After two whole weeks of this, Naruto was mentally exhausted, while the constant training, drills, and more training sapped the strength from his body. So deeply he had dedicated himself to work that even Chrono of all people ordered that he rest at least a day – an exhausted soldier would do no good against a fresh enemy. However, holding down Naruto was like trying to cage a beast. It took a sleep spell and a heavy beating to get the hyperactive boy to sleep, much to Yuuno's concerned awe.

Finally, the night of nights approached with the rumble of an incoming storm. As if energized by thunder and lightning, Naruto found himself shaking with excitement and anxiety. At last!

It was _time_.

At a predetermined time, at a predetermined place, Naruto, Chrono, and Yuuno gathered in preparation for the operation. A signal was sent, and Temporal Force Fields deployed throughout the city from the efforts of undercover Bureau "clerks", giving them free access to act as they pleased. They only nodded once before taking to the skies, each of them eager to complete their mission, and none more so than the silver knight (though it was awkward having to cling to the effeminate scholar for he still had yet to master flight himself). No words passed between the boys as they flew to their destination – they knew what they had to do.

However, as they came closer to their objective, Naruto was filled with a feeling of dread. It was not because of pre-mission jitters, or that he was nervous about fighting Vampire once again. Oh no, he was far too angry to feel anything but hatred for the Jewel Beast. Rather, it was the location of said objective that made him feel less than pleased.

Thus, the boy's look of dismay when they finally landed at the premises: Dear Empress, why here?

"An abandoned hospital. Why did it have to be a freakin' abandoned hospital!?" Naruto threw his arms into the air. His old childish personality seemed to be returning, at least.

"I do not see what the difficulty here is," came the deadpan drawl of Harlaown.

"It's damn creepy that's what it is-yo! We're in west ward of the city! Empress knows what we'll see-yo!"

"I fear I still do not follow."

"Listen up then, 'cuz here's a history lesson, _teme_! We're in the_ Tobe-cho_ of Yokohama City. Ya know what happened here during Tokugawa era? The shogun used this area as a public execution site. It gained the nickname of _Kubi-Kirizaka_, the place of beheading. In _Dubya Dubya Two_, this place got bombed to hell by the Americans, and hundreds died here. There's been a buncha cases and reportings of weird sounds and sights, none I'm all too keen of seein' myself-yo."

Yuuno seemed absolutely spellbound at the story, his original love for history reawaking after being stifled with the recent events. On the other hand, Chrono looked less amused. Really, who believed in ghosts, anyway? Oh Empress, wait, who was he to talk, having fought against the forces of Chaos first hand and seen what their warp damned wraiths and abominations could do?

"…You actually pay attention in class?" the wizard boy doubled-back nimbly with a retort. He did not want the dead-last to get the wrong impression, after all.

"…When your history teacher is also a seven-feet-tall Grey Knight with biceps as thick as my chest, armed with a huge sword and storm bolter, _and lives downstairs from you,_ it's really hard to do anything but pay attention," the blond boy replied with a withering gaze. So many hours of sleep was lost staying awake to Michael's lectures, and that man was not someone you wanted to wake up to.

"That is… a very good point, actually," the Blue Breaker had to agree, with a hesitant sweat. Absurd as it was for a Space Marine relegated to a school teacher, the massive warrior must be incredibly intimidating, especially to naïve children. "In any case, ghosts _or_ not, our objective is that hospital."

"Damn it all," the Knight-errant spat off to the side, his discomfort evident. "I'm gonna haunt your ass if I die here, _teme_."

"I would not expect any less from you, _dobe_."

The interior of the hospital was as quiet as outside, though much more filthy. The walls were covered in dust and grime, chairs were strewn haphazardly about, and the air smelled of stale mold. Despite the darkness and choking messiness of the place, Naruto moved undeterred, pushing debris out of the way and leaping over piles of junk.

"Naruto-san! Please wait for us!" Yuuno called out as he climbed over a particularly unstable pile of chairs, paper, and prescription bottles.

"C'mon! We gotta keep moving!" Naruto could barely contain himself, keeping the pace only for the sake of his comrades. If he were alone, he would have rocketed right through it all.

"_Idiot_. Remember what I said last time?" growled Chrono, his patience running thin with the blond knight. Honestly, if it were just his aide and he, such a sensitive operation would be little more than a trifle cakewalk. "We cannot go in half-cocked and blind – who knows what traps Vampire has set up in here!"

"Why would he set up traps all the way out here? This is just the first floor!"

"Then where would you expect the traps to be, Uzumaki?" the Blue Breaker ground out with pained slowness.

"Well, wouldn't he set up much deeper inside-yo? I mean, this is an abandoned hospital. What good would booby trapping a place where people wander into looking for a ghost? The way I see it, if you're trying to stay low, you wouldn't want to attract attention by having something blow up where everyone can see it. Instead, you'd put traps deeper in, where no one will notice."

The line of logic rendered Chrono speechless, his mouth opening and closing without a sound. Was this blond fool a true idiot or a part-time genius? There were faults to the argument, but there were also very good points.

"W-Whatever!" the mage recovered, his face flushing red, stalking forward with a huff and brushing past the silver knight. "Let's just move on!"

Behind him, Naruto gave Yuuno a smirk and a wink – just as planned. In response, the changeling had to struggle not to giggle. His master was so boyish and adorable when he was embarrassed, behaving more so like a boy of his youth. Such a shame the fates had willed he be forced to fight, never to be a boy, but if it were not so, then they all would never have met either.

As for young Chrono to his dismay, adding insult to injury, he found that Uzumaki was indeed correct. The entire floor was clean of any possible sort of trap waiting for them. He kept silent, however, as they ventured deeper and deeper into the facility. Naruto took this silence as a victory over the Bureau mage, but kept quiet. Still, it was a little weird even with the prankster's advice – yes, the floor was safe, but should not they find some form of evidence that they were on the right track? If there was anything they had learned from previous battles, it was that Yuuno's Auspex could be fooled.

"Underground. We need to go deeper down," the changeling reported, the magi-tech gadget in his hands chirping merrily. "Um… unknown distance. But it's below us."

"We have our vector. Let us continue on."

Guided by the shining light of the Blue Breaker's staff, the three proceeded deeper into the hospital. Chrono took point, as they had drilled many times in the past two weeks for this very night, while Yuuno marched in the center. As expected, Naruto took the vital but less-than-advantageous position as rear guard, something he grumbled quietly about but accepted nonetheless. Despite being in the end, however, the boy knight caught whiff of a sickly burnt smell, one that he nearly gagged on.

"Hold on," Naruto called out to his comrades, bringing them to a full stop.

"What is it?" the blue-haired boy eyed him, suspiciously. This had better be good, or the errant knight was going to get an earful from him later in their after action debrief for holding up their mission.

"I smell…_death_," he sniffed the air, recognizing a faint but sickening stench. It was undoubtedly the same smell as last time at the hotel, only much stronger. At first he had thought nothing of it, brushing it off as mold and dust, but now… it was disgustingly strong. Couldn't the others smell it too?

"What are you talking about? I don't smell any—"

"I know what I smell, _teme_. Get ready," Naruto growled, clenching his right hand and bringing the powerfist online with a crackle.

"_Hmph_. As you say," Chrono adjusted his grip on S2U.

What truth in Naruto's words soon came to the other boys' attention. The walls lost their sterile white paint, gradually being replaced by rust-colored stains on aging walls. It almost looked like dried splattered blood mixed with dirt and Empress-knew-what-else.

And yet, it puzzled the three. It was obvious that something was seriously and horribly wrong with the hospital. As they went deeper, the other two also began to pick up the smell of death, of burnt flesh and decay. There were so many signs that screamed bad news, so much evidence that this place was corrupted and evil.

But there was nothing. The halls were bare, empty, and cold; highly suspicious! Where was everything?

The group's speed slowed slightly, Chrono and Naruto keeping their attentions focused on all around them. This was the perfect place for an ambush, and considering their relative lack of intelligence and awareness, a successful attack on them would be catastrophic.

The scholar archeologist's attentions were focused solely on his magi-tech Auspex, thus mostly unaware of his surroundings. That is, until something grabbed his attention by grabbing his ankle. It was a cold and stiff grip, icy shivers running right up his spine and sending a great spike of terror and fright through the boy.

"YEEEEEAAAK!" Yuuno screeched and fell forward, landing noisily on his chest. Scrambling desperately to get away from whatever it was that grabbed him, Yuuno tore at the ground as adrenaline spiked in his blood. Panic welled deep within him as he found escape difficult, and he could not hold back his cry of relief as he finally managed to tear away from that cold grasp. Immediately the changeling found both Naruto and Chrono standing protectively over him, ready to strike out.

"What was it, Scholar Scyra?! What attacked you!?"

"T-there! Something over there!" the green-eyed boy pointed with a shaky finger into the darkness.

"Banish the darkness with your light, _Gespenst Jager_!" Naruto summoned his device, the lamp clanking open to reveal its ghostly blue flame. Ignoring the immediate wave of nausea, the silver knight cautiously moved forward to reveal the unseen. Grimacing, Naruto scrunched up his face in disgust when he found the culprit.

"_Eww_! it's a zombie, but it ain't moving. I think it's already toast," he reported before closing the lamp's shutters. Already Chrono had replaced the light with his own as he inspected the body more closely.

"Aye. It's completely dead. Scholar Scrya must have just gotten caught in its grip," Chrono nudged the hand at fault, forever trapped in a claw grasping for life. "A good thing, too. At least we're on the right track. Strange, though. It seems it was killed by something that cauterized the flesh immediately."

"I-I'm sorry, M-Master! I was just so surprised I—" Yuuno was helped up by the other blond boy, but he was unable to make eye contact with his master. He was so ashamed by his weakness!

"Do not worry about it. Your reaction was to be expected with regards to our surroundings," their team leader waved off the apology. There was no one at fault here.

"Yeah, man, it's all cool-yo. We're all a bit on edge tonight…" Naruto gave a reassuring smile that Yuuno found rather heartening. Truly, these boys were his greatest friends and allies.

A muffled explosion echoed down the hall they stood in, barely a quiet rumble in the distance that could have easily been thunder. However it was enough to make them all jump in surprise. What the hell was that? It sounded like… a bomb! They all gave each other a look before bolting down the hall. Something was going on down there!

Heedless of the fear from earlier regarding traps, the boys plowed through obstacles with the same energy Naruto had shown, knocking away chairs and stepping over debris as if none of it mattered. They must be getting closer, as the sounds were getting louder and more distinct. If any of them had bothered to look by their feet, more corpses lay among them, some still faintly sizzling, shot dead by unknown weapons. It was not long until they saw flashing lights and heard indistinct but loud yelling, followed by the occasional explosion.

It was through here!

Smashing through the door, however, brought them a sight they would have never expected to see so far underground.

…What the hell…?

"Contact right! Contract right! More Tangos!"

"Push forward! Keep pushing!"

"_Frag_ out!"

It was a symphony of destruction none of the boys were familiar with; bolters, hellguns, and meltas, these instruments of war harmonized beautifully to kill and destroy. The sickly stench of burning flesh saturated the air, a minor haze of smoke thickening in the dim lighting. At the apex of combat was a gallant man in blue, his calm fury belied by the masterful strikes of a blazing powersword and dead-eye blasts of an Eldar fusion pistol. By his flanks were steadfast soldiers of the Imperium, keeping the wicked dead at bay with bursts of laser fire; and intermingled amongst all of them were four familiar ladies in black and violet power armor.

However, it was not the unwavering Imperial Guard stormtroopers or the devoutly faithful Sisters of Battle that drew the three mages' attentions. It was the…

"Holy crap. That's Nanoha's dad!" Naruto could not believe what he was seeing. Shirou Takamachi, the owner of the Midori-ya, manager of the Midori-ya JFC, father and husband, and now, warrior of the Imperium?!

"I knew he was a servant of the Empress, but not in this capacity!" Chrono was similarly shocked. This was not at all how he expected the Takamachi patriarch to act! He seemed so harmless, so soft by his behavior at the Midori-ya.

Then again… he was a very stern and vindictive man too, as proven by those horrible memories that refused to die off.

Thusly, nothing could stop the flashback from rushing into Naruto and Chrono's minds.

* * *

In a private home, the toilet bowl can have around 3.2 million units of bacteria per square inch. In a public bathroom, this number is likely much higher, in conjunction with whatever gunk and grim left over from overuse, misuse, and who knows what else. Of course, to maintain these toilets and keep them in working order, regular **cleaning** is required.

Hence, Chrono and Naruto were dragged kicking and screaming from their apartment homes one dreary morning, blindfolded, and bounded like victims in a kidnapping plot. Tossed into the back of an unremarkable van, they were then driven out somewhere, and unceremoniously, manhandled into a nondescript public restroom that smelled strongly of ammonia. Filth caked the walls and the toilets, much to the boys' collective horror; they were rightfully confused as to why they were brought to such a grubby place, and understandably indignant.

After all, their captives showed no gentleness in their transport and handling, having been literally torn them from their beds by mystery men, thrown unceremoniously into a vehicle of sorts, and pretty much dragged into some forsaken place and left to kneel painfully on dried piss and mold. Of course, their ability to voice their resentment was overridden by the stiff knee being driven into their spines. Drowsiness and adrenaline intermingled with their pained consciousness, a dull headache forming in their heads as they struggled to understand their situation past the swimming haze and rather severe discomfort.

They could hear running water…

"Good morning, gentlemen. I trust the two of you are thoroughly awake?" a smooth baritone interrupted their thoroughly confused thoughts.

In the flickering florescent lighting, a tall figure could be seen standing next to a sink, carefully washing his hands.

"Now, I wonder. What does **trust** mean to you boys?" he asked as he rinsed soap bubbles off his hands, drying them on a handkerchief. "Because you see, I had placed a great a mount of trust in you to protect my daughter, to ensure her safety at all times."

Daughter?! Who is this guy?

"And now, I find you have **broken** my trust. _Repeatedly_," the man stepped out of the flickering light, revealing himself completely.

Shirou Takamachi?! The shock was so great that neither boy could voice their surprise. Instead, they stared slack-jawed at Nanoha's father. What the hell was he doing?!

"It is my fear that the two of you are unwilling to dedicate yourselves wholly to your mission, to get down and dirty when needed. As such, you lost my daughter to _filth_, instead of returning her home safely."

Naruto flinched at the accusation, averting his gaze to the ground.

"I am sure that you feel incredibly guilty, and by all means, you _better_ do. And I do not doubt that you must feel like scum for losing my precious little girl. But you know what? I think you still don't understand."

Shirou Takamachi slowly walked over to the two, stuffing the handkerchief into a pocket and leaning against a nearby stall.

"Thus, I will show you the meaning of scum."

With a snap of Shirou's fingers, Naruto felt himself lifted by incredibly strong hands and pushed violently to an open toilet stall. Kicked to his knees, the blond could only blanch and shrink back in utter disgust as he saw what exactly was caked onto that toilet bowl.

"And I will show you how to cleanse it from the world, from others, and from yourselves."

A firm hand grabbed the back of his head and pushed his face down into the toilet. Naruto's scream was cut short as his head was dunked underwater; try as the boy could, he was unable to shake his captor off of him. Instead, the hand forced his head and hair to scrub the toilet bowl like a living brush, scraping bits of mold and filth off of the porcelain. Detail was carefully monitored, as the blond was not allowed up until every inch of the bowl was cleaned off.

Then they let his head go.

Finally allowed to pull his head back and breath, Naruto sucked in deep gulping breaths of precious oxygen, ignoring the putrid stench from all around. The water felt slimy and thick, disgusting residue and whatever the hell else running down their faces and soaking into his shirt.

As the blond was allowed to breath, his counterpart was shoved into another toilet, their captors making sure every bit of his head was dunked under the water and every part of the bowl scrubbed clean. Bubbles and muffled screaming could barely be heard over the thrashing waters as the mystery men pushed and scrubbed the head to get every nook and cranny (they wore rubber gloves, of course). Before the Bureau mage could drown, however, his head was finally ripped out from the water.

"Had enough?"

Violent coughing was the answer he got; better than he expected, actually. He had been waiting for a stream of curses from the Daemonhost and whatever indignant speech that Bureau mage would spout. These boys had some backbone after all!

Well, in that case, he would have to rip them out and stuff it down their throats, wouldn't he? Their punishment was far from over, and this bathroom was only one of many already mapped out to visit.

Oh no. This was just the beginning. Shirou's methods of punishment did not leave visible scars like the Inquisition or temporary ones that would fade with time, like bruises. The Rogue Trader was much smarter than that. The best scars were psychological ones, imprinted upon the mind and revisited constantly in nightmares.

"We've yet to begin."

Besides, he did not want to subject his men to having to touch the filthy children more than they had to.

"Don't rest now. We've many more places to visit, toilets to clean, lessons to be learned…" he trailed off, chuckling at some private joke. Shirou's grim smile remained, even after he gave the order to move out to a new place.

Honestly, the Rogue Trader-turned-barrister lost count over the number of restrooms

Shirou left the boys as they were, gasping for breath and exhausting from all of the forced marching while bathed in disgusting scummy water. It would be a while before the mage warriors could gather their wits and return home, a great deal humbler and in desperate need of many long hot showers.

* * *

Naruto and Chrono felt a violent shiver run through their spines at the mere thought of that horrible and disgusting day. Truly, the Takamachi patriarch understood the meaning of agony, and even Yuuno, who had been miraculously spared the worst of the horror, developed a healthy respect for the man. It had been an indignity beyond words for him to see his master returned in such a miserable condition; a wound that only festered as it had taken him a tireless week to get rid of the stubborn horrible stench of refuse.

Still, the steady thumping of Hellguns was oddly reassuring to the boys, hundreds of bold ruby laser bolts cutting through the darkness and searing rotting flesh. Dozens of zombies, ghouls, and ghasts were torn apart under the barrage of las-fire, their limbs torn away by even a single beam. In contrast to the eerily quiet ground floor, the abnormally deep basement of the hospital seemed to be infested

The boys could only look on in awe at they witnessed what could be considered true soldiers. Veterans in the truest of senses, some of these men had fought in conflicts longer than any of the boys had lived!

"Overheat! Cover me!" one of the Trooper's power feeds had ejected from his weapon, steam and waste heat spraying out. No acknowledgement was needed as the team had already adjusted to redistribute the field of fire.

"Sod off!" the gunning whine of a chainsword roared as one of the sergeants ripped through a zombie lunging for him. In one smooth motion, he drew the weapon, slashed, and returned it to his hip and resumed fire. Forged in war and tempered by battle, he and his men showed not the slightest bit of hesitation against such overwhelming numbers.

"_Spiritus dominatus, Domine, libra nos_," Sister Superior Dinah sang the_ Fede Imperialis_, battle-hymn of the _Adepta Sororitas_ as she struck down her foes. Golden bolter in one hand and powersword in the other, she led the women of the Black Barrel into combat alongside the stormtroopers and their leader. "_A morte perpetua, Domine, libra nos_."

"_CHESTOOOOUU_!!" the giant powersword of Sister Dahlia split the horde by the droves, her bell hair ornaments ringing with every swing. While it was too close to use her giant rifle effectively, Sister Reseda held her own and covered Dahlia's back with the double-barreled chatter of a rare Storm Bolter. Flimsy bone and decaying flesh could not stand against her punches – who needed a powerfist when you could crush concrete with your bare hands?

Of the Sisters, Kaspar stood closest to Shirou, acting as his aide and fire support with an Auspex and her rifle, respectively. Tactical data and scans streamed constantly from the little gadget, its processors overclocked to penetrate the odd interference. Short range was fine, but anything beyond it was a puzzling fuzzy image that told little; Kaspar's frustration was relieved by counting the number of headshots she could compile with a single bullet – her current record was twelve before she had to return to checking the Auspex.

Guttural moans reverberated frighteningly from nearly every direction as more of the shambling horde pulled itself from the darkness surrounding them. The men and women were undeterred, however, as they offered only relentless fire: for this was the only way they could apologize to the dead. All those deaths, all those lost; here is where they went.

This would be their grave, the truth forever hidden from the real world. The only ones that would remember were the warriors that fought this day.

"Hellblaster!" warned the biggest of the stormtrooper, Trooper Garok, as he hefted the cannon-like weapon. With a growing whine, the Hellblaster charged briefly before spewing a literal spray of laser fire, ruby beams of death scattering from the snub-nosed barrel. Whereas a Hellgun provided rapid pinpoint las-fire, the Hellblaster was like a scattering shotgun effect. As a result, the combined volleys of the stormtroopers cut down entire groups of undead.

"Fire team Bravo! Point fire, to ze left! More Tangos!" Sergeant Wolund pointed down a hallway, the sickly glistening of deathless eyes peering at the soldiers through the darkness. Immediately, his men brought their cone of fire to bear upon the newest to arrive.

"Lord Takamachi! Ze Auspex shows a high level of energy under us. It seems ze beasts here mean to keep us avay from reaching zat area."

"I see," he nodded in thanks, turning to face the freckled _Sororitas_. "Thank you, Sister Kaspar. Are there any alternative routes to that position?"

"_Ja_, and it seems majority of ze enemy ist here," she held up her Auspex, a great red blob signifying the enemy force they fought now, and a long, convoluted by relatively empty path to the objective. "If ve take a small group, ve should be able to get zere without attracting much attention."

"Excellent. Come with me, then," the Rogue Trader nodded his thanks and turned to face his men, missing entirely the fangirl-ish fawning look from Sister Kaspar. She had only known him for a few hours, but by Krieg, what a man! "Sergeants, did you hear that?"

"Sir! We can fight in our sleep against this mindless _dren_!" hollered Color Sergeant Wiglaf, with a caustic laugh.

"Meet za enemy head on, _Kameraden_!" affirmed his junior counterpart.

"I will leave this in your hands then, Sergeants." Shirou nodded and turned to address the rest. "Sister Kaspar will come with me – the rest of the Sisters will provide support!"

A collection of affirmatives repeated through the vox-system, the formation immediately adjusting to the change in tactics. Instead of efforts to push through, they repositioned themselves to better hold the line and keep back the enemy. Accepting their faith in him, Shirou stepped away from the front lines with the Sister, only to stop again upon seeing three new faces.

"Well, well… You boys have a lot of guts showing your faces here. Are you here to play around again?" Takamachi's sarcasm dripped with venom.

"My Lord, we are here to redeem ourselves," Chrono rose to the challenge, more than eager to prove himself in the eyes of such a man. He would be damned if he missed out on the battle to come.

"Is that so," it was more of a statement than a question. "You will only get in my way, _kids_."

"My Lord, please, allow us to accompany you into battle!" and just like that a battle amidst the hordes of undead had become a battle of diplomacy.

"And if you fail again? I have no need for cannon fodder, Harlaown," Shirou looked disdainfully at the boy and his motley crew. Really, the Rogue Trader would have much preferred that the boys take his soldiers' places and his men follow instead. Imagine his mild surprise, then, to see the rambunctious Naruto suddenly drop to his knees.

"Please! Let me help save Nanoha-chan!" Naruto did not sound like his usual confident self. Rather, it was like a desperate plea to the older man. "I know I screwed up! I know I'm weak! But I still have to try, if only to forgive myself!"

Chrono and Yuuno were struck speechless at the blond's humbled words. Was this really Naruto?

"I don't care if I'm not the hero here; I don't care if I die in this coffin of zombies and ghouls; just give me a chance to make things right!" the silver knight looked up at the father of his dear friend, determined blue locking with scornful brown.

Moments passed as this battle of wills raged amidst las-fire and bolter bursts. Finally, Shirou relented.

"Follow me," the Rogue Trader growled, never even bothering to look at the mages. Sister Kaspar could only give the boys apologetic looks as she followed.

"Fire in the hole!"

The explosion of a frag grenade was the last sound Shirou registered before he and his squad stepped into the side corridor, its seemingly endless shadows extending deeper into the building.

"Lord Takamachi, will they—?" Yuuno dared to ask.

"I would trust my life to those men more than I would to any other. Do not doubt them, Scholar," Shirou would suffer no disrespect. Perhaps, he should have punished the little spry bookworm too?

"M-my apologies!" the changeling stammered, not willing to draw the man's wrath.

* * *

The rest of the trek was in silence. True to Kaspar's readings, their path was convoluted and twisting, but they met no resistance. What they did notice was the gradual transformation from hospital to… whatever the hell it was. It was even worse than upstairs – at least it still looked like a place of healing! But now, down here… it was like some blood-drenched hellhole / slaughterhouse.

Ghostly sobs and faint crying could be heard in the distance, testing the boys' nerves and bravery. Unaffected, Shirou and Sister Kaspar trudged on as if they heard nothing. Truth be told, they did hear it – they just did not care. Yuuno, on the other hand, was crushing Chrono's hand in fright, much to the latter's dismay and discomfort. There was one other glaring oddity about the whole thing, and it was not the lack of undead.

"This is weird-yo. The hospital ain't this deep underground!" Naruto made this astute observation after clearing the tenth flight of stairs. Damn, this was tiring!

"Be silent. I will hear no complaints from you, _boy_. You've yet to prove to me your worth," Shirou's harsh words silenced the silver knight in an instant, drawing an appreciative glance from Chrono.

"_Shh_. Ve have company," Kaspar shushed and brought up her rifle. Though he could not see through the darkness, he had faith in the Sister of Battle. She had yet to disappoint him.

"How many?"

"_Sieben_. Zey're spread all over, but zey have not seen us. I zink zey are ze last line, so alerting zhem will only bring a whole horde on us."

"So we'll need to take them all out at the same time. Do you have any ideas?"

"One, mi'lord," the sister smiled serenely, aimed, and squeezed. Her musket barked once, blasting a spray of fire and cloud of smoke into the air. Seven zombies shambled aimlessly through the darkness, unaware of the bullet that would shatter their heads. As one fell, a_ PING!_ resounded as the bullet bounced off the wall at the precise point to fly at another undead. Again and again, this single bullet bounced and rebounded off the walls to penetrate all seven heads.

"W-whoa. Did she just…?" Naruto could not believe what he saw.

"Seven headshots, one bullet, all ricochets…" Chrono murmured in awe.

"S-So cool!" Yuuno gushed; one could almost see the stars in his eyes.

"Impressive! I could have used one such as you when I was still in the business!" Shirou had to give praise when it was due.

"_Maa_, ye making me blush, mi'lord!" Kaspar drew a hand up to her cheek to hide the growing redness, skillfully diverting the attention on her to a set of insidious vaulted doors up ahead. "Look, over zere!"

Quickly, the party approached and found themselves astonished by the perverse grandeur of the doors. Images of men, beasts, and devils seemed to writhe together, engraved upon the priceless brass work to paint a scene straight from some fantastic nightmare. Seated at the center of the panorama, high above in a castle was none other than the vile beast, Vampire, enraptured in mocking laughter at the foolishness of the mortals who bled and die, fueling his ambitions ever higher.

There was no doubt what waited them beyond these doors….

"_Die Herrscherin behüte dich vor allem Bösen, er behüte dein Leben. Die Herrscherin behüte dich, wenn du fortgehst und wiederkommst, von nun an bis in Ewigkeit_," Sister Kasper intoned in the native language of her homeworld of Krieg, her head bowed in prayer. "The Empress shall preserve thee from all evil: She shall preserve thy soul. The Empress shall preserve thy going out and thy coming in from this time forth, and even for evermore. Amen."

"Amen," the rest of the group echoed. Steeling himself, Shirou released a mighty kick that blew the doors wide open. What they saw, however, blew their minds.

"What is this…?" Takamachi murmured to himself, unsure if his sight was true or lying.

Before them was a long winding dirt path, trailing up a steep hill and ending at a grand entrance way, a great stone wall spreading outwards from it. Beyond the wall was a thick and lush forest, and beyond that, the drawbridge to the largest castle any of them had ever seen on Mother Terra. Sitting upon the cliff's edge, facing an endless sea of brackish water, the structure stood in defiance of all reality. It was gothic and archaic in design, composed of tall and steep towers that pierced the dark, starless sky. Tallest was the master's tower, ablaze with flickering lights.

What matter of sorcery was this?! How could an entire castle and its land fit under a hospital?! It was true that they had gone down many flights of stairs, but not so much as to make this much room!

How could this castle beyond the forest exist? This… Castlevania?

"How ist this possible?" Kaspar asked quietly.

"I don't believe it. A _Reality Marble_!" Yuuno breathed in awe and wonder. He had read about these in books, but to actually be in one, let alone witness!

"A reality whats-it?" Naruto asked, wholly unfamiliar with magical lore.

"A_ Reality Marble_," the scholar corrected gently. "Simply put, it is a 'reality' that overrides true reality, kind of like an illusion that is at the same time also real. An alternate reality, so to speak. Do you understand?"

"Hmm… an alternate reality…" the silver knight hummed thoughtfully. Yuuno, even Chrono, looked on, hoping that the boy would understand. "…Nope! I don't get it at all!"

The resulting face-fault by the Bureau mages was magnificently elegant; falling rose petals would have been highly appropriate here.

"If you're done explaining things, we should get moving," Shirou cut in with a tireless sigh. "We've wasted enough time as is."

So what if this was a product of ancient magicks? So what if he would have to fight tooth and nail through the castle and up to that tower? At this point, nothing mattered to Takamachi. His only goal was to bring his little girl back home, and by the Empress, he **will** succeed!

Gathering his whip into his hands, Shirou Takamachi breathed deeply. This would be his final fight, regardless of result. His family needed him; Nanoha needed him. There was no possible way for him to fail.

"Prepare yourselves. Tonight, we _hunt_."

* * *

Author's Notes:

And there we have it. After way too long a period, another chapter down and another in the works; life goes on and I keep typing. Your reviews fuel the fire, so please do not hesitate to leave some feedback. Hitting that little button down there and leaving a message tells me that people want more, thus I will reciprocate. In regards to the folks asking me what other series I will be crossing over into this, you all will just have to wait. One never reveals his hand early, after all.

It seems one of you has managed to successfully identify a good majority of the current cameos I have brought into the story. Congratulations goes to Kagami Himura for this feat. The rest of you, keep an eye out for future cameos – I might have another mini-contest in the future.

Until next time.

I'll take this time to thank my beta / partner / James "Ray" Edwards. His work and assistance is highly appreciated, and I probably wouldn't have gotten this far without him. I will also take this moment to direct you to his current story: Mahou Shounen Enforcer Chrono! It's constantly updated and definitely a good read. And he's prohibited from taking part in the "guess the cameo" contest.

Imperial Thought of the Day: _Hatred is the Empress's greatest gift to humanity._

* * *

**Omake!**

When the producers are away, the actors will play!

Gaku Gaku Animal Land and Friends presents…

Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the Lyrical Channel!

"Oha—! Everyone! It's good to see you all again!" the cheery waves of a wheel-chair bound girl reflected the excitement in the air. "I'm your ever adorable Navigator, Hayate Yagami! And my assistant…"

"Well met, drones of the Corpse-Goddess. I am Ahriman of the Thousand Sons," a giant in elaborate power armor bowed from his seat behind the desk, Tzeentchian staff in hand. "Welcome back to another episode of Lyrical Channel."

"Whew! I heard last time was a crazy one, especially with that Kharn fellow!" Hayate gushed, looking over the transcripts from the previous episode. "I hear he found a new friend though!"

"Indeed. Who knew that the Champion of Khorne had such a _moe_ fetish?"

"At least he's got good taste. None can stand against the power of_moe_!"

"I concur."

"For the Greater _Moe_!" Hayate was suddenly dressed in a Tau Fire Warrior's armor, Tau pulse rifle propped on her shoulder, and saluted.

"Now, let us move one to the next order of business: character introductions!"

"Oh, oh! Who's next in line?"

"Today, we are introducing our tale's resident arrogant jackass and son of a prominent Bureau Admiral: Chrono Clyde Harlaown."

"Wait. Isn't this the jerk that took my place last time?"

"Technically speaking, I took yours while he took mine."

"Whatever. The point is that he made a mockery of the show! What kinda intro is this?! Did he say it all in one breath?!" Hayate eyed the large block of text that consisted of Chrono's introduction. "_Hoooly_ crap! It's even bigger than your first one!"

"I did try to warn him"

"Well, whatever! What's happened has happened. Continue, Ahriman-kun," Hayate waved lazily at the Immortal Sorcerer.

"Of course. As you are likely all aware, Chrono is the son of Clyde Harlaown and Lindy Sieglinde le Fay. Though his only fourteen, he is already an accomplished mage and an experienced warrior. Despite his high view of himself and high expectations of others, he gives respect where respect is due. However, it seems he is used to getting things his way."

"What an ass." Calling the kettle black, are we?

"For some reason, he seems to hold a great grudge against our hero, Naruto Uzumaki. This is because Chrono knows of Uzumaki's position as a Daemonhost. He even knows the identity of said daemon and greatly reviles it. Years ago, Chrono's father, Clyde had -- ahem! --_ perished_ under less than honorable circumstances, in a chaotic battle against the Greater Daemon Kyuubi, leaving him and his family to deal with the resulting Inquisitorial review."

"Oh my…"

"For those unfamiliar with the Inquisition, know that Inquisitors are by far the most discriminating of all Imperial servants. They suspect everyone of heresy, regardless of past deeds and glories. For the Le Fay clan, it was a great blow to their long hallowed honor and prestige. Thusly, the young son of Harlaown has struggled to this day to return his family's name to their former status."

"Well,_ gee_. No wonder he's such an ass."

"It's still unknown how the relationship between Harlaown and Uzumaki will continue. Perhaps they will become allies; perhaps enemies; regardless of what happens, those between them, like Nanoha and Yuuno, will witness it all."

"Well. That was catastrophically boring. Is there any else—"

Cheery music interrupted the girl's bitter mutterings, immediately reverting her to the cheerful and happy Hayate.

"Oh no! It seems our time is already up! Sorry, wonderful readers! We'll have to wait till next time! Expect to see the climatic end to the Vampire arc coming up next chapter!"

"Fare thee well, ye faithless dogs," Ahriman bowed once again.

"Byyeeee!!"

The giant LYRICAL CHANNEL sign dropped from above to cover up the set, though we can still hear the others talk…

"…_Oooooh_ you know, this Yuuno and Chrono dealie looks _veerrry_ interesting," Hayate had a strange glint in her eyes.

"I'm afraid I don't follow."

"Oh, never you worry. Let's just say I have a great idea for the next Comiket."

"What do you…? Oh."

"What do you think, Ahriman-kun? Yuuno fits as the _uke_ role very well, doesn't he?"

"I'm not to sure I'm comfortable with this."

"Chrono is definitely _seme_. OHOHOHO! This will be a brilliant _doujin_!"

"…Are you sure you are not a thrall of Slaanesh?"

Only the sounds of scribbling remained.

* * *


	21. Chapter 21

* * *

Standard Disclaimer: The creative properties used in the development of this story are not owned by this author. Have fun figuring out which ones I've used. There are a few original characters; those are mine.

Surgeon General's Warning:

_Read at your own risk._

* * *

**Kara no Kyokai** - The Borderline of/to Emptiness

In the Dark Future, there is only -- Magical! Lyrical! Naruto?

Verse 21:

SLASH / Zan

A Naruto AU fanfic by Tempest Dynasty

* * *

Over the hills and through the woods to Vampire's house they go. Unlike the nursery rhyme, however, the trip there was not as smooth or peaceful. Within the rustling leaves and swaying grasses of the forest before the castle, five warriors of the Empress (May Her Light Shine Forever) blazed a trail lined with bodies and blood. Wolfen howls pierced the chilly night air as lupine figures dashed through the underbrush, their keen noses picking up the scent of a fresh hunt. To them, human flesh was the sweetest, the prize for the greatest of hunts; greatest, because this prey fought back in desperation and panic, a furious mix of fight and flight instincts that transformed men into beasts.

"Get out of my way!" the subtle hum of a powersword and thunderous crack of a rifle.

"Blood and Ashes, these fiends! How many can there be?!" the whining sizzle of a magic device and quiet ringing of chains.

"Stop complaining and stomp them already!" the electrical crackle of a powerfist.

No wolf could be prepared, however, for prey packing enough firepower to rival entire Imperial Guard companies.

With a great battle cry, Chrono swung S2U in a mighty arc, its staff head ablaze with focused magical energies. The beast gave a gurgling cry as the device struck its bloody maw, imploding its skull inwards. "Begone, warp-damned wargs!"

"Z'ere are too many! Ve must keep moving!" Sister Kaspar's magic bullets tore through the gigantic wolves like a deadly swarm, killing entire droves of the beasts. Yet, for each that fell, their numbers increased thrice.

"I see the walls!" the look on Naruto's face was a combination of feral rage, exuberance, and insane confidence. His mad grin widened as he fed another slavering wolf a knuckle sandwich. "Get moving! I got our backs-yo!"

Seeing the walls and getting over them would not so an easy task, at least for the ordinary. The battlements were high, and tiered on several levels, with cruel spikes along its circumference to deter would be attackers. Behind it, the ostentatious gothic visage of the castle keep towered high into the night sky, against the baleful moon.

A long mournful howl echoed defiantly through the thick forest, prompting a series of response howls that hardly sounded friendly. More were coming to join the hunt.

Understandably encouraged to scale the walls post-haste, the warriors of the Imperium forgot one important thing: the defense moat that all traditional castles possessed. With a yelp, the foremost members of the troop tripped and went tumbling down into the muddy ditch, mercifully drained of water. An almost comical struggle ensued as some wargs leapt past Naruto atop the bank, and landed in the mud, slipping and sliding ineffectually.

"Boys, gain the battlements; clear a path!" Shirou barked as his whip-like neuroflayer lashed out. The lash tore across the snout of a snarling warg, stunning the beast with debilitating agony long enough for the rogue trader to deliver it to the underworld with a blast from his fusion pistol.

Yuuno and Chrono obeyed, leaping clear of the deterrent spikes and onto the battlements with magic-reinforced jumps. Sweeping his staff in the air over the edge of the rampart, a trio of magic circles appeared at the command of "Stinger Ray!" from the Blue Breaker and unleashed a torrent of needle-like destructive blue bolts. The magic made short of the spikes, clearing a path for his aide's magical chains to reach out for their beleaguered companions below.

"Grab hold, mi'lord!" Yuuno cried out, which the older man was happy to oblige.

"And that'd be our cue to exit stage right!" chuckled Shirou.

Such was the chaos of the melee that Sister Kaspar let out a small "eep!" of surprise, for the Rogue Trader wrapped an arm around her waist suddenly, and hoisted her along up the wall with him. Being more focused at the task at hand, Shirou missed the Kaspar's swooning face – oh, to be carried like a princess…!

Relatively safe on the high ground, they regrouped quickly, and headed on inside through the defensive structure and into the sanctum of the great castle. However, as the troop descended the steps, they were unable to continue on for they seemed to be lacking something…

"Where's the _dobe_?" the group was far quieter than usual, something that the Blue Breaker appreciated. However, it meant someone was missing. Growling in frustration, he remembered a very annoying fact about the dead-last. "Warp-damn it all! He can't fly!"

What sounded like miniature cracks of thunder sang in harmony with the growls and yelps of wolves on the other side, the mocking barbs of Uzumaki rising above the candor. Yet, his voice dimmed while the snarls and roars grew louder, the cracks of his powerfist slowing in tempo.

"Master! He sounds like he needs help! Should I jump over and assist?" worried green eyes bore into grim blue ones, the changeling already preparing another leap.

Chrono was about to give an affirmative when the wall nearby suddenly exploded, shattered bricks and ruined marble crumbling violently as something large smashed through the thick castle defenses. He and the rest immediately snapped to the ready, spells and weapons aimed into the cloud of dust. To their tensely held breaths, nothing came charging from the obscuring cloud. Instead, they heard one final thunderclap as the dust settled, revealing a boy in dirtied silver armor standing victoriously over a dead dire wolf.

"**Down**, boy," a bloodied Naruto growled, spitting on the corpse before rejoining his allies. His blond hair was a mess, sticky and slick with coagulated blood. The same bright red dribbled down plate armor, a great splatter of it coating the powerfist.

"Naruto-san! Are you—?" Yuuno was first to react, his hand already glowing with a partially incanted spell.

"I'm good; it's not my blood," he waved off the silent offer of healing. "Though a clean-up would be nice!" Grin.

As Yuuno obliged, the remaining three sighed inwardly and took this moment to observe their newest surroundings.

From forest into a grand flowering garden, there was a deceptive peace spread over the beautiful land. Not a single plant seemed out of place, nor where there were all manners of beasts or supernatural creatures lying in wait. Instead, a pleasant smell permeated the garden, a sweet odor from flowers and succulent plants. Butterflies, though presently absent, would have created an even more ideal image. It merely seemed like one big happy garden.

"Well. This can't be any good," Naruto deadpanned, now cleaned of blood. He had the stinking suspicion that if the garden was anything like the forest, then…

"Traps," Chrono affirmed the notion.

Despite the risk, however, they continued onwards. The threat of an attack came from every direction, keeping the five constantly aware and on their toes. Yet, nothing happened. Paranoia clawed at their minds as the peace stretched on – this couldn't be real at all! There was no way they would get through this without _something_ to slow them down. It just was not right; nothing was…

Or maybe, that is what the enemy wanted…?

As the group carefully navigated the maze-like garden, Naruto's attention was split between admiration and caution, when one plant in particular caught his eye. It was like a huge, sleeping flower, consisting of a giant bulb upon its head that swayed back and forth on a thick leafy stem. It seemed almost alive.

"'tis a prodigious specimen, _dobe_. Nothing else special about it. Can we get a move on?" Chrono's tired voice crept up behind him, but was summarily ignored. Instead, Naruto's focus remained on this strange, almost creepy plant.

Was it looking at him?

Without warning, the bulb seemed to shudder and pucker; a fist-sized object spat out suddenly from the bulb, aimed right the errant silver knight, much to his confusion.

"What the bloody hell is that…?" the boy muttered loudly as he watched mesmerized by the stone-like object soar gracefully in an elegant arc towards him.

"Naruto-san! Do not let it strike you—!" Yuuno's warning came too late, as the stone seemed to impact gently on Naruto's silver breastplate, exploding in a splash like a great ball of water.

Its effects were immediate.

"What the—?!" Naruto's cry of confusion was stifled as his lungs refused to move; his chest solidified; his jaw stilled; his tongue hardened. In an instant, the errant knight was transformed into a stone stature, frozen in a reeling look of surprise and shock. Yuuno breathed out a sigh of relief, however, as he saw the statue shake and bits of stone flake off – Naruto-san was not completely vulnerable!

With a cry of defiance typical of him, the boy burst free from his rock shell. Fragments littered the ground as he shook himself free like a dog, a hateful glare already burning into the unholy plant. Yet, he would have to withdraw from counterattacking, as another rock thing was spat out.

"What the hell kinda plant does that, huh?!" the silver knight complained as he leap aside out of the arc. The Stone Rose, seeing that its initial attack failed, opened its petals in a sickening bloom. Scores of jagged teeth lined the "mouth," an unknown slime dripping from its "lips" as a flurry of spore-like seedlings spewed forth. A good distance was kept between the seeds and everyone else.

"The _daemonic_ kind," Shirou answered with a matter-of-factly tone. "Kill it with fire!"

"With pleasure," Chrono answered the call, fusion pistol and Blaze Cannon aimed at the mutant plant. The scene that followed thereafter was a delightfully flaming pile of what was once an evil plant, the intrepid group of mages and soldiers already heading deeper into a garden that was quickly showing its true colors. As if jumpstarted by the Stone Rose's attack, the garden exploded into a flurry of deadly growth.

Thornweeds and vines grasped at their feet, trying to trip them up as the grotesque heads hanging from long vines of corpseweeds snapped at their necks. Beautiful flowers bloomed as the four approached, releasing sweet scents and toxic pollen. Trees seemed to come to life in the form of alluring dryads and immovable treants, their numbers bolstered by other strange fey creatures.

There was one, however, that nearly ended it for one member of the group. It started as a mere sapling in the ground, a small green bud that seemed harmless enough. As the group came nearer, the bud erupted from the ground and grew into a giant blooming rose. At the center of it was a gorgeous nude girl, an arm crossed protectively across her chest. Her seductive green eyes locked on to another pair of similar color, and in that contact, a spell was cast.

"She's… so… pretty," Yuuno murmured, as if in a daze. Shambling towards the nude woman, the changeling acted much like the undead they had all fought earlier. As such, he was unable to read the Venus Weed's attack as she tucked an arm in, as if preparing to throw something

"Get down!"

A strong force pulled him out of the way and to the floor, three heavy _thock thock thock_ sounds echoing. The heavy jolt of their fall jostled Yuuno out of his stupor, refocusing his eyes on the three rose-like darts sticking out of silver armor. "Naruto-san!"

"I'm fine! They didn't get through my armor!" the knight gritted out. Though they didn't pierce, he still felt the hit, and goddamn it hurt! "Crap, move!"

Yanking the Scholar along with him again, Naruto rolled out of the way as thorny roots sprang up from the earth, thirsting for their blood. They flinched at the sound of screeching metal as a few of these spear-like roots grazed the Daemonhost's armor.

"Burn that bitch already!" Naruto roared as he lifted himself and Yuuno up, finally out of range of the monster.

Shaken from their stupor, the remaining three opened up with what they had: melta, musket, and magic. Yet, the barrage had no effect as hundreds of roots sprang forth, forming a thick defensive wall that absorbed their fiery attacks. Sister Kaspar, however, would not be denied.

"Try zis instead, _Alraune_!" the warrior nun had a feral grin as she tore a _stielhandgranate_ stick grenade with a fat, barrel-like head free from its carriage. "Thermite out!"

The grenade twirled through the air like a baton, soaring in a masterful arc over the roots and disappearing behind them. While the rescue team could no longer see it, they did hear a horrified scream and a bright glow emanating from beyond. The wall of thorns quickly dried out and collapsed into dust, revealing the blackened remnants of… something.

Regardless, their path was open now.

"_Anou_, Naruto-san? You can let me go now…" Yuuno Scrya sighed in relief – that was a close call! If it were not for Naruto-san's strong hands, he would have been killed! …Why was not Naruto-san letting him go though? More importantly, how had he resisted the influence from the creature of Chaos?

The changeling squirmed a bit in Naruto's tight embrace, a blush spreading across his face as he realized just how firm the grip was; it was almost stone like…

"Naruto-san?" Yuuno asked as he craned his head to look at his friend. What he saw instead was a statue of the exact same likeness. Naruto was turned to stone again?!

But, already the Daemonhost was fighting to break free of the spell, cracks forming in the dull gray stone as the entire statue shook. Both mage warriors soon found freedom as the stoning spell was shattered with another yell of defiance. After dispatching with the offensive planet, Harlaown, however, was not exactly pleased.

"That is twice, already! _Twice_! You have been cursed into stone! Get it together, Uzumaki!" the Blue Breaker yelled as he pointed a chastising finger at the blonde-haired boy.

"Give me a break! I don't expect plants do the freakin' Medusa act!" Naruto returned chucking his thumb backwards in a devil-may-care gesture.

"Enough of this childish bickering!" Shirou's aggravated voice ripped the argument asunder, cowing both boys into silence. "Now _listen_. The wall up ahead, Uzumaki, I need _you_ to make me an entrance."

"No need for him. Allow _me_!"

"A purely magical attack will not work—" the Takamachi patriarch tried to explain, but was ultimately unable to stop the Blue Breaker from unleashing a Blaze Cannon blast.

The spell impacted on the wall with a great crack! Instead of smashing through, however, the attack seemed to be held in place by an invisible force. Strange runic characters flared to life on the rock surfaces, previously unseen but now blazing as brightly as the spell. With another air-splitting crack, the son of Harlaown found himself diving out of his own spell's reflected path.

"—Because the walls have anti-magic seals."

"I-I see…"

The errant silver knight decided that saying something would not be as infuriating as a knowing smirk, directing one at the humbled glowering Bureau mage. He probably could not see it, but he _knew_ it.

Sighing, Shirou shook his head at the absurdity of it all. These children were a far cry from the razor sharp efficiency of his stormtroopers. At least they knew to listen before leaping. But there was no use complaining; he would deal with it as best he could. "Go to Sister Kaspar, Uzumaki. She will show you where to strike."

"You can count on me!" Naruto chattered with a huge grin on his face, racing over to where Kaspar and Yuuno were busy studying the wall. Thusly, Shirou and Chrono were left to their privacy.

"Does not Sister Kaspar possess melta bombs? Surely that would be more effective," the mage asked, still unsure if this was the best course of action.

"She does, but they are of limited supply. The boy, however, is too thick-headed to be injured by a mere stone wall. If he fails the first time, we will just keep throwing him at it until it breaks. Or** he** does," Shirou shrugged nonchalantly. He had to use his resources as effectively as possible, of course. This included rationing of limited supplies and figuring out alternative methods, not that he had anything personal against the rascal who had bedeviled his sweet Nanoha.

Oh, no! Of course, not! Empress strikes him down should he be _au contraire_.

"…Forgive me for ever doubting you, Lord Takamachi," Chrono bowed his head in respect.

The Rogue Trader shrugged again. Sister Kaspar signaled that everything was ready, to which he acknowledged with a nod, "Do it, Uzumaki!"

"You got it!" Naruto cackled excitedly and charged the large reinforced window. Once he gained enough speed, the silver knight leapt into the air with his powerfist cocked back, crashing into his target with titanic force. The runic shields crackled as it fought against the disruptive energy and brute force of the blow, but unlike the Blaze Cannon shot, Naruto would not be repelled. Instead, the sound of shattering glass marked the destruction of the shield, and the stone crumbled like bread. In the boy's wake was a large hole that a grown man could easily step through. "We're in!"

Castlevania had been breached.

* * *

None of the four expected the castle innards to be easier. Yet, they also did not expect for even stranger enemies to attack them. Beyond the legions of undead and supernatural beasts that intercepted them at every corner and door, beyond the maze-like halls that would be impossible for a normal human to navigate, were the most annoying creatures they had ever encountered.

Medusa Heads.

"Oh, come on! First plants, now flying heads that stone?!" Naruto complained loudly as he wiped the leftover dust and stone bits he had acquired after a third encounter with fossilization. Out of nowhere a flying snake-haired head had just barely scraped his armor, and in that minute touch Naruto had become a statue once again.

"Maybe you should try avoiding getting hit completely, _dobe_!"

"It's not so easy when they're all over the freakin' place!"

His statement was not far from the truth. Entire swarms of these disembodied beings flew through the hallways and towers, making navigation difficult and rather frustrating. Fury rose to new heights, as a single slip would allow these damned flying heads to literally juggle one of them in mid-air without mercy. Not even Sister Kaspar could help with the extermination, as heads would slam into her as she focused on dealing with another group. The best way to deal with these creatures, they soon found, was to simply get the hell out as quickly as possible. It was not easy, however, as often one step forward would result in getting knocked back three.

By the time they managed to escape the horrors of the Medusa Heads, the four warriors would find an odd peace within a long hallway filled with grand works of art.

"By the Warp, this thing is u-g-l-y," Naruto made a face at one particular painting.

The knowledgeable eyes of Scholar Scrya scrutinized the work of art carefully, trying to figure out what exactly was, "I recognize this! It's a painting of a _Gorgon_."

"What's a Gorgon?"

"'Tis a mythical race that Medusa belongs to."

"Oh! So Gorgons can stone—" No one could stop the twin beams of light that suddenly shot from the devilish painting's eyes.

While a new statue of Naruto was erected, the rest leapt back and retaliated on reflex. The poor painting did not even last a second under the focused fire of four thoroughly annoyed Imperial soldiers. As usual, the statue soon crumbled away to life.

"_Fourth _**time**."

"Shut up. Paintings ain't supposed to do that!"

"If you _fail_ to notice, many things are not what they are supposed to be."

"Thanks for the early warning, _teme_. I'll be sure to remember it next time I meet a goddamn floating head with snakes for hair!"

"Can we move on before my bloodlust overtakes me?" Shirou Takamachi deadpanned as he trudged on. This was no crusade – this was a damn babysitting job! His complaints were interrupted when a new enemy sprang forth from the next room. It was another skeleton fiend, complete with a prim and proper four-in-hand bowtie and a towel draped over a bent arm. In its vile dusty hands was a steaming plate of curry, of which it promptly threw at them.

Wait. Did that skeleton just throw a plate of _curry _and _rice_?!

"HOT! HOT! CURRY IS HOT!"

And a certain blond idiot just **had **to be in the way.

In his frenzied scramble to get the hot food off this face, however, Naruto managed to shoulder tackle the skeleton before it could attack again. Its readied plate of succulent chicken and pork curry fell to the ground along with its scattered bones, but surprisingly, the foodstuff did not splatter all over. Instead, it merely sat on its former master, steaming hot and ready to be eaten.

Or thrown…

"Is this a rescue mission or a comedy show?" Shirou muttered into a facepalm. He was beginning to understand why Captain Gabriel had so much trouble with these children.

As Naruto continued his blind struggle to clear his face, Sister Kaspar voiced the one question that everyone had. "…Do you zink zat is safe to eat?"

"Do you want to take the risk?" Chrono raised an eyebrow.

"We could make Uzumaki eat it. He **is** hardy, if a bit foolish."

A harmless suit of armor was sent clattering to the ground as the boy in question tripped over something and fell into it. Wordlessly, the remaining three looked at each other, the plate of curry, Naruto, and each other again.

"…I think I'll stick to field rations."

"Yes. It is safer that way."

Alas! Poor curry, you go unwanted.

* * *

Face now partially cleaned but still smelling of curry, Naruto and the crew trudged on. Absurdly, they were growing accustomed the lull and rush of battle, as they trooped through one overwrought gallery or resplendent hall after another, connected by more humbled passages. How they managed to end up in a dimly lit archaic gymnasium of all places, was an aberration that could only be attributed to the inherent insanity of Chaos.

"_Aiyaa_,_ such_ rude guests-_aru_! First you ruin the outer walls, then tear apart our garden, smash a hole in castle walls, make a mess of halls, and destroy priceless artwork! You thieves have no respect for other people's property do you?

"_Hmph_. Jam sees, and Jam will teach discipline to you all-_aru_!" an oddly accented huffed with feminine fury, accompanied by the ring of a small hand bell.

Descending from the shadowy came an entire brigade of maids! Maids! The fair woman, their beauty and bountiful endowments unearthly perfect, dressed in an all too revealing Gothic Lolita fashion, with lace, high heels, garters, bustier, and pleated skirts too short to be legal in public. They stood at precise attention, heels together and hands clasped, with such discipline to make a commissar flagellate himself for "blasphemy".

Their effect on the party was readily apparent, for the boys simply locked up, mouths agape, and eyes wide and spellbound. Sister Kaspar, on the other hand, did not react so well, bursting into tears, as she buried herself the Rogue Trader's greatcoat with heartbroken abandon. The sudden shock was enough to break Shirou from the spell, grateful for her presence, and thankful, his wife had not been here. If Momoko had seen him, well, it is a thought best left unfinished…

Averting his gaze forcibly, he tried his best to console the weeping _Sororitas_ "Sister, please! I assure you it's not just how big and shapely they are, but it's how you put the Empress's blessing to work too!" He hoped that it would be easier to remedy the situation with the boys.

"Um,_ excuuuse_ _meee_!" Naruto's hand shot up, abruptly, "Before we get to the ass-kicking, could I please get a towel and some water?"

On the other hand, maybe he would not have to lift a finger, after all. The blond rascal's thick skull seemed to have saved the day, for the Bureau runts recovered their senses quickly too, at the absurd request. Considering the circumstances, Shirou still had to spare a moment of wonder: how was it possible the Uzumaki brat had snapped out of the spell on his own? No normal man could resist such temptations, unless he was…

No, the boy clearly admired the sight like he did, so the possibility of him being an _invert_ was out of the question. On the other hand, did this mean he had a _lolicon_ complex?

"Certainly-_aru_!" a familiar accented trill, though nevertheless pleasant to the ears, replied likewise. One of the beauteous "amazons" stepped out from the rest, and was immediately distinguishable by her flamboyant red _cheongsam_, patterned with dragons, and the golden clasp in her long brown hair, tying it into a stylish ring.

"Thank you very much," Naruto bowed. It did not hurt to be polite – they were just doing their job, after all.

"…" The rest of the warriors of the Imperium were content in watching in silent flabbergasted confusion. For a squad of maids ready to kill them, they were surprisingly hospitable and polite. Was this really a castle of Vampire?

At the beckoning of the red one, another maid quickly appeared with the requested towel and water, marking her as "Jam" and likely the head maid of this bunch. Such was their professionalism that this volunteer woman even went so far as to help Naruto clean off the sticky curry from his face and armor. The boy voiced his thanks, receiving a polite bow in return.

"Okay! Good to go!"

"Empress Almighty! Let's get this over with al-URK!" Chrono was unable to finish his sentence for Jam came crashing into his life with a flying dragon kick, her elegant heel crushing painfully into his gut.

"_Bakushuu_!" she cried with glee to the applause of the other women.

Unlike Naruto's hard plate armor, the Bureau mage's barrier jacket was more suited for repelling magical attacks and redistributing force across the jacket. It was not effective, however, at dealing with physical attack that struck him dead on. Thus, it was no surprise for Chrono to fold like a table into the kick; stars appeared in his vision as breathing suddenly became very difficult.

"Get them, girls! Show them the strength of our _wushu_!"

Yuuno and Shirou discovered this fact as well in the ensuing violent melee, though the latter was better at recovering and soon answered with his own attacks. The only ones relatively unaffected by the maid assault were Kaspar and Naruto, mostly thanks to their hardened armor. The Shaolin maids' nimble hands and feet struck quickly at vital points, but to their dismay their blows did not seem to transfer through ceramite and steel. A powerfist, in comparison, was sufficient to crush the maids utterly.

The sudden loud whine of a motor engine was accompanied with the indignant cries of Sister Kaspar, her long ebony hair sucked painfully into a daemonic vacuum cleaner. This distraction proved sufficient enough as another maid came in for devastating ax kick on the nun's exposed head. The attack was denied, however, as a salvo of glowing blue swords ripped the attacking maid apart; Chrono had managed to recover from the surprise attack and was (limping) back in the fray. Following that, Kaspar announced her return to battle with the rapid chatter of a bolt pistol and roar of a hand flamer, while a bright green glow proved that Yuuno was still ticking.

What amazed Naruto more, however, was the complete domination Shirou possessed over entire squads of _wushu_ maids. With only his powersword and his trusty whip, the café owner ripped through scores and scores of the enemy. While three replaced every one that fell, Shirou slew them without hesitation! Their vast superiority by numbers meant nothing to the hunter as he snapped his whip and swung his sword.

Unflinching against this horde, killing without pity; slaying without mercy; slaughtering without regret; this man was a real god of war.

Not to be outdone, Naruto too joined the monster free-for-all, his powerfist guiding him. His charge was intercepted by a barrage of thrown daggers, though little they did as the bounced off his armor. The distraction was enough, however, to stop the boy in his tracks, taking his attention away from the quickly approaching head maid. She pounced into the air, her heeled afoot ablaze with infernal warp fire, bringing it sharply down in a monster ax kick upon the unprotected flesh that was Naruto's neck.

"An opening-Ah?!"

It would have been successful, had not her feet been pulled away from beneath her. Her surprised cry caught Naruto's attention just in time to see her be yanked away. Suddenly, the entire immediate crowd of maids collapsed like a dominoes all over. At the epicenter was Shirou Takamachi, swinging his head maid-tipped whip around like a giant gravity hammer. Naruto could not help but stare slack-jawed as the Rogue Trader smashed away the corrupt legion with their own leader.

Finally, the head maid came crashing down onto the stone floor, a broken mass of torn flesh, ruined clothes, and crushed bones. Following the whip cord, daemonhost locked eyes with Takamachi.

_Finish her!_ His eyes seemed to shout. Without delay, Naruto gladly followed.

"Eat this, bitch!" the Daemonhost roared as he came crashing down on top of her, his powerfist smashing into her face like the fist of an angry god. A sickening crush and crackle followed the furious blow as the powerfist's disruption field disintegrated all it touched.

"_Aiyayayaya_! They got me-_aru_!"

The head maid flailed for only a moment before finally falling still – with her fall, the other maids disengaged as quickly as they had initially attacked.

"Ugh… it's finally over," Naruto spat as he rose, stepping away from the ruined body. Now it was time to… What the hell?! The damned maid was getting up!

The mages and Imperial warriors readied to fight once more, but it seemed the undead servant only wished to speak.

"Your little blonde girlfriend is waiting in the next room, _bouya_," Jam wheezed out, standing impossibly with her crushed body. Was she still capable of fighting? No… rather, she stood awkwardly as if her limbs were forced to move. A puppet! Even in her ruined state, she continued to mock them with a giggle. "She's been waiting for you all day. It's not polite to keep a girl waiting,_ kusu-kusu-kusu_!"

"Fate-chan!" Naruto shouted as the words sank in, immediately bolting down the hallway with reckless abandon.

"You idiot! Don't rush ahead!" Chrono called out to no avail. Heavy clanks of armor were already beginning to fade in the distance, enticing both Bureau mages to follow quickly.

"That boy is far too hotheaded for his own good," Shirou growled as he gave chase.

"But zat is vat makes 'im so endearing," Sister Kaspar gave a light giggle as she fell into step next to them. Her hair was a little frizzled, but that was the only damage.

Behind them, the head maid dissolved into dust along with the rest of her entourage.

"_Maa_, it would have been nice to add a restaurant to the castle-_aru_…"

* * *

Elaborately carved wooden doors splintered and collapsed under the might of a silver powerfist, Naruto's warrior form emerging from the sawdust and ruined threshold. Massive and cavernous, every inch of the room, from ceiling to wall to floor, was covered with ornate gothic architecture and artwork fitting for a castle. The room it seemed to be some sort of banquet hall, complete with a ridiculously long table that took up the entire center floor. Dinner had been served, fit for a hundred or more guests, with mouth-watering delights all laid out on the table ready to eat.

And standing at the far end of the room was a girl, raised on throne dais, and dressed in a priceless silken ballroom gown that seemed to glitter with tiny stars in the midnight fabric. As Naruto came closer, he found that the girl was someone painfully familiar.

"Welcome, Honored Lords and Lady. Welcome to my lord's castle," she rose and curtsied elegantly. "We have been awaiting your arrival."

"Fate-chan!" cried the boy in relief. He would have rushed over to the girl's side post-haste, just to be sure, had not a pair of his comrades stopped his progress. "Are you okay? Are you hurt at all?"

"The Master has been wonderful to me," Fate blushed and looked off to the side. "He is _very_ kind and gentle."

"N-N…No way…" Naruto breathed, a chilling dread gripping his heart and crushing his stomach. "Th-That…monster, I-I'll-!"

"Get it together, boy!" a grim voice tore him from his dark thoughts. Whipping his head around, the silver knight saw Shirou Takamachi standing by the entrance's ruins, gripping his Neuroflayer whip readily. "She is still under Vampire's spell! You must free her first!"

"You seek to destroy the Master? I cannot allow that," she murmured, causing the boy to face her again. Her faint smile transformed into a damning frown. "Die here, please."

Clapping her hands together, a sudden terrible piercing screech assaulted the vulnerable ears of the party. So loud and violent, their ears began to bleed, and the world spun, for their sense of balance was lost to the diabolical influence of the noise. Pitifully, each fell to their knees seemingly at the mercy of the ensorcelled girl, when the "spell" simply stopped.

"_Chikushou_! That pasty white freak must've taught her some good stuff!" the boy moaned as he tried to get the world to stop spinning. As he stood shakily, his vision cleared up to see a world gone mad. Suddenly, monsters! Hundreds of them! They swarmed the beleaguered heroes in unholy mass.

Yuuno struggled to hold a Protection shield under the pulsing blue beam of a dark green Nova Skeleton as one of Chrono's Blaze Cannon blasts competed with a slow-moving energy ball from hell courtesy of a Cthulhu beast. At the same time, his Stinger Blades parried and clashed with the ghost sword Azaghal. Snipers of Goth traded shots with Sister Kaspar as Shirou held the line against the broken blades of Alastor and the headless swordsman Dullahan.

And far, far in the back was Fate, a dead smile spread over her face to match her equally lifeless eyes. It pissed off Naruto to no end as he was reminded of her horrid state. That bastard Vampire! He would pay dearly!

Roaring a great battlecry of rage, Naruto dove into the furious melee not unlike during the maid assault. His fist met against the lumbering mass of Malachi and the daemonic Rubicant and Cagnazzo. Smart Disc and Fang Slasher alike were released to tear apart the Erinys and more GOD DAMN MEDUSA HEADS that dominated the air.

Despite all their efforts, however, only mere inches were gained. Unlike fighting the maids, these beasts were far greater in volume AND in size, some towering all the way up to the high ceiling. Behemoths!

"This is getting us novhere! Ve must get to ze girl immediately!" Kaspar growled as she came back to back with Takamachi. The Bureau mages managed to regroup with Naruto, and the three now stood alongside the adults.

"Then what? We lack any sort of exorcist here. No disrespect, Sister Kaspar, but purgation by flames is probably not what we want," the Blue Breaker cut in.

"Leave that to me!" Naruto spoke up, drawing all eyes to him. Their looks all demanded an explanation. "Erm… Ergo Proxy just told me mentally. I can use _Gespenst Jager_ to exorcise the taint, ya know, like in the sewers?"

"Even if we can punch a hole to her, how can we stop this girl without harming her needlessly?" Shirou grunted out.

"I have just ze thing," Kaspar chuckled as she slung her musket rifle and retrieved another weapon tucked under her powerpack. It was a blocky weapon, very reminiscent of the shotguns used by Adeptus Arbites officers and Space Marine scouts. What separated this particular weapon from its scattergun brethren was its combat load: sticky web.

Truly, the sister was an authentic member of the Order of the Black Barrel; she had a specialty weapon unique to herself and an arsenal in reserve just in case – Shirou was sure he saw a bolt pistol, a hand flamer, and probably a las-weapon of some kind hidden. "Veb _gewehr_. Always prepared."

"By the Empress, I wish you were around fifty years ago! You are truly a blessing, Sister," Shirou could not help but smile at the nun. She was definitely someone he could trust his life with.

"You're such a sweet one, Lord Takamachi," Kaspar winked coquettishly at the Rogue Trader before turning to address the gathered mage warriors with the same look. "Make me a path, boys."

"Aye, Ma'am!" all four males replied.

"Up front, _dobe_. You'll be the point of our spearhead. Scrya right behind and Sister Kaspar after him."

"Allow me rear guard, then. I will hold against this scum easily enough."

"As you wish, Lord Takamachi."

"Got it!" the silver knight leapt to the front with _Schwererise_ ratcheting out. "Let's go!"

"Do it now!"

_Schwererise_ glowed a brilliant blue with a subtle green, Yuuno's support magicks reinforcing the defensive barrier the shield would provide as well as boosting the offensive disruption field. Charging forward with a bellowing warcry, Naruto became a holy battering ram that plowed through just about anything that got in his way. Yuuno ran behind him, constantly bolstering the magic boosts while simultaneously shielding the nun behind. Chrono provided the other half of the shield while supporting Shirou in striking down the enemy that filled their wake.

Huge bodies in the form of Malachi and Cthulhu stood as the final line of defense; all while bullets and arrows rained down above them. However not even heavy mass could stop the raging silver rocket that was Naruto Uzumaki, plowing through both of them and leaving partially mauled bodies behind. A silent cue had both Yuuno and Naruto diving to the sides to flank their target.

There she was, Fate Testarossa standing in all her maidenly glory from her throne dais, gazing at them with almost comical bafflement.

One shot was all Kaspar needed.

"Gotcha."

The shotgun barked once, spewing a grayish glob right at Fate. Not expecting an attack upon her person, she was unable to stop the blob from impacting forcefully onto her chest, knocking her down in a decidedly un-ladylike fashion. The possessed girl also found that she could no longer move, as the substance quickly hardened into something akin to bakelite.

"We'll hold the line. Do your job, Uzumaki," Takamachi spoke evenly as he made a three-person line with the son of Harlaown and the Sister of Battle. Together, they repelled a swarm of unholy beasts as Yuuno and Naruto kneeled by the trapped girl.

"Okay. Let's do this… Banish the darkness, _Gespenst Jager_!"

_Jawohl. Purgation setting confirmed._

The cleansing blue flames of Naruto's device flared to life and blazed brightly as it snaked out from the lantern. To the Bureau mages the holy fires were simultaneously warm and cool to the touch, but for Fate, it burned like hellfire. She screamed with such ferocity and agony that even Chrono flinched, and Yuuno covered his ears. Naruto trembled as he watched his friend be set ablaze by his own power, rage and concern rushing through his veins with every thunderous heartbeat. So many "what if's" scrambled in his mind that he barely heard Fate's cries abate and his own device reporting.

_Purification complete. No taint detected._

The flames receded to show an unmoving Fate Testarossa. Immediately Yuuno was hovering over the still body, his hands glowing with green light as he sought to diagnose the girl. Shirou, Kaspar, and Chrono all breathed a short sigh – all the monsters and beasts had been immediately banished upon cleansing of the taint, crumbling into dust, much like the maids prior.

Tense moments passed as he cradled Fate's body protectively in his arms, as if she might break any moment. Naruto could scarcely breathe. His mind a whirlwind of doubt and dread.

"It's okay, Naruto-san!" the changeling soon happily chattered, as his Auspex's scan returned a positive chirp. "She's completely unharmed, save for a few bruises. She hasn't been… well. _You know_." He blushed at the connotation.

"Whew… that's a big load off my shoulders," the errant knight let out a breath and let his shoulders slump for only a moment. Immediately following he squared them back with a fierce grin. "_Yoshaa_! Fate-chan get! Now, let's move on for a Nanoha-chan get!"

Outside the window, the master tower loomed in the full moon light.

* * *

Author's Notes:

And there we have it. After way too long a period, another chapter down and another in the works; life goes on and I keep typing. Your reviews fuel the fire, so please do not hesitate to leave some feedback. Hitting that little button down there and leaving a message tells me that people want more, thus I will reciprocate. In regards to the folks asking me what other series I will be crossing over into this, you all will just have to wait. One never reveals his hand early, after all.

Until next time.

I'll take this time to thank my beta / partner / James "Ray" Edwards. His work and assistance is highly appreciated, and I probably wouldn't have gotten this far without him. I will also take this moment to direct you to his current story: Mahou Shounen Enforcer Chrono! It's constantly updated and definitely a good read.

Imperial Thought of the Day:_ Even a man who has nothing can still offer his life_.

**Omake!**

* * *

When the producers are away, the actors will play!

Gaku Gaku Animal Land and Friends presents…

Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the Lyrical Channel!

"_Ohaaa_--! Welcome back everyone! I'm your lovable navigator, Hayate Yagami!" the ever cute Kansai-ben spouting girl waved cheerfully from her wheelchair.

"Well met, ignorant masses," rumbled the armored being sitting next to Hayate. "I am Ahriman of the Thousand Sons legion. Welcome back to another edition of Lyrical Channel."

"As usual, dear readers, we'd like to thank you for your patronage and continued support! Every little bit fuels the fire!" Hayate gushed with sparkles in her eyes.

"However, today we felt like showing something different instead of continuing the character introductions. Today, we will have a look at what has been happening since the last chapter," Ahriman motioned to a large plasma television that was set up behind them.

"_Haaaiiii_! We'll be taking a peek at the antics of a certain guest!"

"Let's watch, shall we?"

* * *

The birth of Slaneesh tore a great hole in the fabric of reality, creating a warp phenomenon called the Eye of Terror. It is here where both the Immaterium and the Materium overlap, and within this region of space is a vile hell where the darkest of the galaxy thrive. Many star systems were lost to this region, and the planets within were converted into hellish daemon worlds. Upon these damned lands wars constantly raged as heretics and warpspawn alike battled constantly for domination and control.

Of all the beings that rampaged through the tainted earth, among the most feared were the Khorne Berserkers. Filled with utter fury and possessing an unrelenting appetite for blood, these insane Chaos Space Marines knew what they wanted and would kill and kill and KILL until they got it.

Their ultimate prize: Isumi Saginomiya.

"SHE'S MINE!"

"NO, SHE'S _MINE_!"

"**I** SHALL HAVE HER!"

"THE TROPHY SHALL BE _MINE_!"

What began as simple meet and greet quickly exploded into an all out slugfest as the charming girl won over many blackened hearts. For the first time in centuries, their dual hearts went _doki doki_.

Thus, they would have what their hearts demanded.

"FOOLS! YOU DARE TAKE WHAT WHICH BELONGS TO KHARN?!"

The berserkers fell silent. Here amongst them was the Champion of their Blood God Khorne, the mighty Betrayer himself: Kharn.

No one dared defy the Champion. There was no reason to challenge him – death would be cause a major problem in their quest for killing, blood, and more killing. Besides, he could rip one of them in two with his bare hands, and that was just unfair. Indignantly, the other Berserkers lowered their weapons.

That is, until they saw Isumi peek her adorable head over Kharn's massive shoulder.

Actually… That's a pretty good reason to fight. Strength in numbers, right?

"**BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD!**" they all cried, charging forward in a great tide of red and bloodlust. Chainaxes roared to life

"YOU DARE?! SO BE IT!" Kharn bellowed in response. "RAAAAAAGGGGH!"

Berserker met berserker in fierce melee combat. Although without Gorechild, Kharn still managed to beat back the insane tide with just his fists. These bastards were damn tenacious!

"Uwaah! Uwawaah!" Isumi gave out little cries as she struggled to not fall off.

These cries only served to bolster the Berserkers' morale even further.

The fistfight waged on across a dead plain, up hills and down valleys. Entire regiments of heretical Imperial Guardsmen were slaughtered for simply being in the way, while the smartest of daemons and heretics gave way for this crazy battle. Oddly, the battle brought itself to the ruins of a defiled Eldar temple, its once magnificent towers reduced to shambles. Despite being only a quarter of what it used to be, the temple was still ridiculously high up – a human could easily die falling from this height.

Fate would have it that a Berserker got a lucky strike in, jarring Kharn so badly that Isumi lost her grip. Thus began the heartstopping plummet of Saginomiya.

"NOOOO!" the Betrayer gave a great cry, abandoning his battle and diving bodily with his arms outstretched.

What shocked him and anyone observing was that the entire berserker legion also leapt out of battle and into a "save the girl" dive. The next event would go down as the most bizarre incident to have ever occurred in the Eye of Terror, called the Saginomiya Impact. Body upon body of Khorne Berserkers landed on top of each other in desperate bids to "soften" the impact for the girl, creating a giant mound of Chaos Space Marines. However, their armor, being made of ancient ceramite and some with spikes, made for a very poor pad. Not to mention, the armor was very heavy. Woe to the unfortunate fools at the pile's bottom, for they took the full load of dozens of Chaos Space Marines on top of them. As such, the plan was well intentioned but very poorly thought out. It did have one beneficial effect, however: it reduced the amount of falling to about ten feet. Yes, the pile was _that_ high.

And at the very top was Kharn, Isumi protectively held in his gigantic hands. How fortunate for him that he took roughly ninety-nine-point-nine percent of the falling damage.

"Are you…_ughk_… unharmed?" the Berserker wheezed in soft tones unheard of in millennia.

"N-no. I'm okay," the heiress timidly replied.

"Good. Good."

The battle was over.

* * *

"Loli saves the day?"

"So it seems."

See ya'll next time.


	22. Chapter 22

* * *

Standard Disclaimer: The creative properties used in the development of this story are not owned by this author. Have fun figuring out which ones I've used. There are a few original characters; those are mine.

Surgeon General's Warning:

_Read at your own risk._

* * *

**Kara no Kyokai - **The Borderline of/to Emptiness

In the Dark Future, there is only -- Magical! Lyrical! Naruto?

Verse 22:

_Tues Deus meus__ (in manibus tuis)_

A Naruto AU fanfic by Tempest Dynasty

* * *

It was like waking from a long, phantasmagoric dream.

Fate Testarossa's last solid memory was charging along with Naruto-kun and his allies into the hotel room that contained their foe, Vampire. Everything that occurred afterwards seemed like a giant blur, as if she was watching it all on an old video-log. Voices were fuzzy, faces grainy and nearly indistinct. There was a strange disembodied feeling as some sort of battle raged on in slow motion and fast-forward. A dull pain throbbed on her chest suddenly, her body falling over almost drunkenly. Was that…? Naruto-kun? What was he doing here?

Then the burning came. Agonizing and horrific pain that tore through her flesh worse than any punishment her dear mother brought upon her for failing. Unlike from before, when everything seemed as ethereal as a daydream, this pain was excruciatingly real. She screamed until her throat became raw, just as darkness took over once more. Yet, as she lapsed into the cool embrace of unconsciousness, her vision and mind cleared, as if that clouding veil was lifted away.

She was at last awake…

The next time she woke up, Fate found herself somewhat comfortably leaning against a metal frame of sorts. It was hard, but it was very warm…

Where was she?

Lifting her head, her vision was filled with the sight of spiky yellow hair and tanned skin, accompanied by the dulled chrome of plate armor. As if sensing her return to consciousness, the mop of hair moved.

"Ha! Fate-chan's awake!" Naruto cheered as he turned his head to look at his friend, a broad smile threatened to split his face.

"A-ah!" she gasped, reflexively jerking back in surprise. By doing so, however, she threw their combined balance off. The resulting scramble to regain footing was simultaneously unwanted and welcomed by the beleaguered warriors.

The castle was as complex as it was grand, and navigating the halls proved to be both convoluted and tiring. Supernatural creatures could be found at every corner; beasts and mutants prowled behind ancient doors; and freakish agriculture attacked from every nook and cranny. Battle after battle slowly took its toll on the adventurers, and it was beginning to show.

"If the two of you are done fooling around, might I suggest we continue on?" Shirou crossed his arms over his chest and gave the two a disapproving look, but his tone was light and a light smirk played across his face. Nearby, Yuuno suppressed a giggle as Kaspar smiled beautifully. Even Chrono had a kind of "lightness" in his eyes as he gave the two a withering gaze.

"Hey, hey! Gimme a break-yo!" Naruto complained loudly as he kneeled, letting his friend step off to walk on her own. She was still dressed in the same priceless, silken ballroom gown from before, and in Naruto's opinion, looked really cute in it. Believe it-yo!

"Are you fine enough to walk on your own, girl?" Takamachi leveled a neutral look at the blonde-haired girl. Her present dress was not best for running but since they did not have a change of clothes for her, it would have to do.

"Yes. I'm ready," she nodded firmly. The older man before her felt familiar, almost reminiscent of a face that seemed to be missing from their party presently.

"Try to keep up, then. I still have my daughter to bring home."

* * *

A chapel is a place of peace, tranquility, faith, and meditation. Rows of dark oak pews run perpendicular to a long lush red carpet, and dim streams of moonlight shone colorfully through the multitude of stained glass windows. Behind the altar was a grand cross, candles placed around it to give an ethereal glow in the chapel's darkness. In this holy place, one may find enlightenment, salvation, even purification.

Not a spear to the face.

Musket rifle cradled in her arms, Sister Kaspar leapt over a row of pews in an attempt to avoid a rush of wicked looking swords, several of them embedding deeply into the ancient oak. This particular enemy was more frustrating than any other, for her Magic Bullets could barely get within range – damn iron shields deflected any attack! Shirou was in no better shape, as his load out heavily favored close combat.

He paid for his attempt with an Estoc shoved painfully through his thigh. With Yuuno relegated to medic duties, it put the team to less than fifty percent efficiency, not to mention the added liability of Fate, whom was trying her best not to be a target. For a single enemy, this was completely unheard of!

And as if mocking them, their opponent, an elaborately decorated sword swathed in an unholy aura, seemed to dance in the air with its multitude of enchanted weapons.

"Uzumaki! Strike the phantasmal sword! Ignore its poltergeist's weapons and attack the core!" the Blue Breaker called out as he swung his staff to deflect a morning star aimed at his head.

"Ignoring them ain't so easy, buddy!" the silver knight howled as he dove to the side, avoiding becoming a shish kebab three times over.

His previous attempts to block and deflect the attacks only ended with a throbbing arm. Fortunately, reading the enemy's attacks was like watching a child at play, allowing the warriors to dodge without much difficulty. Unfortunately, the sheer quantity of weapons (it was a literal armory) floating in the air mean an attack could come from any direction.

"Then charge it! I will provide cover fire!"

"Are you nuts?! I'm having no dreams of becoming a voodoo doll, thank you very much!"

"This will work only if you follow my instructions! Or do you not want to save your girlfriend?!"

"She's not my—ARGH!" Naruto was cut off as a storm of kukri knives grazed past his head.

"Just charge towards it! Trust me on this one!"

"If I die here, I'm gonna haunt your ass, _teme_!" the silver knight shook his fist angrily at the flying mage before rushing forward. Chrono responded by raising his staff and conjuring an array of blue magic circles, six in total, that revolved around him, as if they were the rotating barrels of a gatling gun.

"Blast them, Stinger Ray!"

An overwhelming fusillade of deadly magical photons erupted from the array that would have made a line of Guardsmen proud. The possessed sword seemed to have a level of intelligence, as its tactics evolved with the sudden turn in the flow of battle. Sensing the oncoming charge, the spears lined up and shields came to bear overlapping each other in a thick phalanx. Should any of them dare to attack now, they would only meet a wall of death.

However, against the tremendous volume of fire, even such a perfect defense was no match. The barrage of photons stripped and picked away at the defense, tirelessly beating at the poltergeist's layered phalanx, destroying and damaging and effectively, pinning the cursed thing in place. Nowhere to run, nowhere to hide, as even its surrounds were reduced to rubble, smoke, and dust, Naruto leapt into the middle of the fray…

Just as Chrono planned.

"Your end is nigh. Spell Array – Mode Change: _**Stinger Blazer**_!"

On command, the magic circles combined to form a trio of enhanced dual-layered circles that spat forth multiple streams of blazing bright blue lasers. In an alarmed response, the poltergeist transformed more of its weapons into shields to reinforce its badly beaten, now melting shields to defend against the newest dangerous threat. This left only a handful of spears and bucklers to fend off the charging knight.

"Eat it!" Naruto roared as his powerfist shattered though the thinned defenses, his thick armor repelling much of the spearheads.

The bucklers swung around again, hoping to batter away its newest assailant, though now its attention was focused solely on the daemonhost. As such, the poltergeist noticed too late the sudden halt of the blazing lasers.

"HAA!" Chrono's warcry echoed strongly in the vast chapel, appearing in as a sudden bluish blur inside his enemy's guard.

There was an earsplitting screech as S2U came down in a vicious Break Impulse strike to the Phantasmal Sword, shattering the crimson gem set within its gilded hilt. Without the fetish that had bound it, the spirit lost its tentative grasp upon the material world, slain and banished back into whatever hell it came from. The numerous weapons and shields dropped to the ground, no longer supported by whatever unholy energy or magic that held them up, while the ornate body of the Phantasmal Sword shattered into dead shards.

At last, they could continue on.

"Heh. Good thing my armor's thick," the blonde-haired boy chuckled, thumping his breastplate a few times, as the party breathed a collective sigh of relief

"If it's as thick as your head, then I won't have to worry about your safety," Chrono dryly cut in as he landed.

"HEY!"

* * *

The master tower loomed over them like a foreboding giant, gazing coldly at them with an aloofness that reminded the four of their lowly positions. It was no better than the unbelievably hazardous climb up the Bell Tower previous. Flying Skeleton Knights circled the voluminous structures, halberds ready for any that may approach, and lack of any form of stairs made movement restricted. Instead, those lacking flight had to leap from ledge to ledge, whereas the Bureau mages simply floated up. Fate, understandably, was in the care of the latter.

There, Naruto met a foe that nearly rivaled the Medusa Heads in annoyance factor. While they were far fewer in number, they never failed to take a timely swipe at the daemonhost to knock him off balance and send him tumbling merrily down the height of a bell tower, smashing into grand brass bells and assorted riff raff. Whereas the others had little problem with these beasts, Naruto simply had zero luck with them.

Crows. And their slightly more rare brethren, Blue Crows.

Empress damn them all.

But that nightmare was over. Now, they had to deal with the final stretch in their arduous mission.

It was not much further until they were forced to come to a halt. They stopped in the center of a large courtyard, its paths lined with statues of unnamed warriors and heroes in varying states of repair. A large fountain bubbled quietly in the center, the only sounds save for the whisper of breezes; it was a deceptive peace like that of the garden. And above them, dancing alone in the clear moonlight, was the final barrier…

"Nanoha-chan!" cried the silver knight.

The girl in white and blue turned around slowly, pirouetting in mid-air and giving the group a graceful bow. She gazed upon them with the same soulless eyes and empty smile as Fate had. Coming from Nanoha, this only pissed Naruto off more.

"_Auuu_, Fate-chan was defeated? That's too bad," Nanoha pouted cutely, subtle disapproval showing on her pale face.

"Nanoha, my daughter! It's me, _otou-san_!" Shirou called out to his little girl, arms wide to invite her back. He knew that it was unlikely, but…

"_Hauu_!_ Otou_-_san_! You're here too!" she had a false look of surprise as she smiled blankly.

"I'm here to take you home. Your mother and I have been very worried, young lady!"

"I'm sorry, _otou-san_, but I can't go home. Not while my master needs me."

"Nanoha…"

"It's no use, Lord Takamachi," Chrono shook his head. "Like the civilian girl, we'll need to exorcise the daemon's influence from her."

"I know that! It's just…"

"She's your daughter," the Bureau commander nodded empathetically as he brought up his device staff. "No one wants to fight their own flesh and blood."

"So any ideas how to get her down? Chrono-teme and Yuuno-san are the only ones that can fly," Naruto admitted with reluctance. His effectiveness here was sorely reduced – damn it, if only he had wings!

"I'm sorry, _Otou-san_, Naruto-_kun_, Chrono-_kun_, Yuuno-_kun_, Sister-_san_, but my master's orders are absolute," she tilted her head to the side and gave an empty apologetic smile, all the while bringing the business end of Raising Heart to bear upon the group. "Now, please die."

Chrono blanched, already knowing what was about to be thrown into their face. "SCATTER!"

Scattering, the group scrambled away just before beam tore through the previously occupied space. Unlike the usual pink color that was synonymous to Nanoha, the magic attack was tainted a dark malevolent purple, black lightning tracing the beam as it shattered the earth it struck.

"Get to the tower! Move it!"

"_Mou_! Stand still! It'll only hurt more if you run around!" Nanoha sounded like she was having fun. This was the opposite for Shirou's group as they raced for cover. Naruto was once again the door breach in the form of human battering ram, bodily smashing through the oaken doors with his powerfist as the spearhead. The boy had to resist screaming "OH YEEEEAH!"

"Up the tower! Go! Go!" Shirou yelled in urgency. As if to punctuate his order, a pink beam of energy lanced through the stone walls, literally carving through it like a laser though butter. No other words were needed as the entire group proceeded to bolt up the stairs.

Windows were few and consisted only of slits, but what the Daemonhost saw though the few openings there were, in his honest opinion, a very scary sight. A literal swarm of sickly purple Divine Shooter shoots arced gracefully through the night sky like a multitude of giant shotgun blasts, heading straight for them.

"Oh shi—Hit the deck!" Naruto roared, diving for the ground. Following suit, the rest of the group dropped to the ground. The shots peppered the walls and punched through the stone as if it were mere foil, leaving a very good impression of Swiss cheese.

"Keep moving! We are sitting ducks here!"

"We're sitting ducks no matter what! We're freakin' fish in a barrel!"

"Have faith. Ve vill get through zis," Sister Kaspar seemed the calmest out of all of them. It was so easy to end this; a single bullet from her blessed musket and everything would be fine. But, to do so would be akin to the most horrible of sins, the greatest of heresies. Instead, she leapt up the stairs with barely a whisper, Shirou keeping in stride next to her.

Chrono and Yuuno had taken to the air to let their weary feet rest, and Naruto brought up the rear with Fate riding piggyback. Corrupted Divine Busters and Dark Divine Shooters threatened to end their mission with a single hesitation, a wrong step, or even blinking at the wrong moment. Strangely, the volume of fire from Nanoha seemed to lessen as they climbed up, and once they arrived at the top floor, the attacks finally stopped. It was a peace both welcomed and frightening.

"Gahh! So. Many. Stairs!" Naruto breathed out, his lungs and legs burning from his long trek. Why didn't Nanoha's dad or Sister Kaspar look tired at all?! At least Chrono-teme and Yuuno-san flied up, those damn cheaters!

"Ah! I'm sorry, Naruto-kun. I'm a little heavy…" Fate had a look that was both mortified and remorseful. Oh, she wished she could teach that girl in white a lesson!

"Nah—_huff huff_—I'm just outta shape, that's all—_huff huff_—plus my armor is kinda heavy too," ever the optimist, Naruto managed to get a smile out.

"We're very close now," Lord Takamachi nodded towards the last stretch of their quest. It was only a bridge to a large stone gatehouse connected to a final flight of stairs, leading to the final tower. "Let us hurry."

There were no objections as Sister Kaspar poked hear head out for a quick recon, then sprinting across the bridge with the rest following. Despite being all clear, there was one very distinctly troublesome fact about the situation.

"Huh. Where's Nanoha-chan?"

**FREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEM—!**

A great purple and pink beam of destruction and doom came crashing down from the sky like the fist of an angry god, shattering the bridge in an instant and sending the group scrambling to finish their climb. Amidst the crumbling stone, two figures dove to safety just in time, a certain blonde girl pulled along with them; the Bureau mages merely returned to the skies; one of them, however, had much less success.

"Your right to speak is now revoked!" Chrono screeched at Naruto as he floated by, having leapt to the sky by reflex.

"Shaddup,_ teme_! This ain't the time and place!" the blond yelled back, hanging precariously over the edge by one hand. Man, they were_ really_ high up!

"Hurry up and pull yourself up—DAMN!" the Blue Breaker's order was interrupted as he jetted out of the way of a Dark Divine Shooter.

"No wait, pull me up! Ahh, damn it!" Naruto threw his free hand over his head to protect it from debris and any stray blasts that may come his way. Fortunately, the homing nature of the magical shots kept only Chrono a little busy. However, no sooner had the errant silver knight managed to pull himself to safety did another salvo of Dark Divine Shooters send him running for cover.

"Oh crap-oh crap-oh crap-running, running, running!" Naruto dashed back to the entranceway, armored feet clomping noisily on the stone as purple bursts splashed the ground all around him. The last push that got him to safety, however, was a blast that struck him squarely between the shoulders. Sent careening into the threshold, Naruto's heavy armor slid noisily over the stone. At least now the magical girl had stopped blasting them…

How silly that even as she tried to vaporize them, she ceased her attack when they leapt back into the safety of the castle. Perhaps it was to prevent further collateral damage? The other tower looked ready to collapse…

"What a fantastic situation we've gotten ourselves into," Takamachi gave a bitter smile, looking at his flying daughter. Never would he have guessed that his fall may come from his own blood. "Suggestions?"

"As much as it pains me to say it, she has supreme air superiority. Her range and firepower are beyond our immediate capabilities," Chrono shook his head. "This will be a wholly uphill battle. Only two of us are capable of flight, and I doubt any of us are keen on shooting her.

"Her magic potential is enormous—close to an AA-class mage right now without any prior training. I hate to say it, but her magic circuits are probably greater than my own. And with her warp-accursed endurance thanks to the Jewel Beast's blessing, she won't be tiring anytime soon."

Naruto gave Chrono a bewildered look. The _teme_ was complimenting Nanoha-chan? And admitting a weakness!? Maybe next, he'll go home and leave a fruit basket in apology for his douchebaggery! Pffft. Yeah right.

Chrono in turn ignored the strange look, continuing on his analysis, "There is one thing I can try, but I cannot guarantee it will work. And honestly, I do not wish to implement it. Its danger to us and the girl is significant, so I am very open to any other plans."

Only silence returned to him. Glancing at his team, he took in the various expressions on their faces: a deeply worried Yuuno, teeth-gnashing frustrated Naruto, grim and restless Shirou, and a serenely troubled Kaspar. The supposedly civilian girl, Fate, looked torn and anxious as well as she hovered by the Daemonhost. Chrono could only wonder what his own face looked like now; it definitely was not the stoniness he wished it was…

"We have no choice then…" the Blue Breaker sighed, looking towards the darkened sky. Droplets of water began a slow, gentle fall to the earth. "And here comes the rain…"

"Master?" Yuuno searched the older boy's clouded dark blue eyes, seeking confirmation. Outside, the roar of thunder echoed, darkening the mood of the party, as the tempo of the rain hastened. A storm was coming it seemed…

"Scholar Scrya, you will cover the final stairway and ensure that Lord Takamachi, Sister Kaspar, and our mutual concern, Miss Testarossa, makes the crossing. _Dobe_, you and I, on the roof. Move it!"

As soon as the command was given, Naruto was struck by an ill feeling. He would have protested against the plan right then, if it were not for the sudden deafening flash of lightning. Disoriented, he could scarcely resist when the _teme_ grabbed him by the collar of his cuirass, dragging him along towards a stairway that presumably lead up topside.

What was going on here? Were they really going to split up? How come Daddy Shirou was not going to say anything at all; how could he be okay with Chrono-_teme_ taking charge? Why was not anyone saying anything?

The bewildered blond-haired boy turned back just in time to see Fate being taken away similarly, her worried burgundy red eyes meeting his gaze.

Good luck, she seemed to say to him then.

He hoped he would not need it.

Impossibly, the weather outside was even worse, compounded by the night. They had stepped out into a proverbial perfect storm: lightning flashing, thunder rumbling, needle-like rain blasting them, and gale force wind threatening pick them off their feet, hurling them to the mercy of the darkness. Visibility was poor, and the bruising cold was somehow even managing to penetrate through the thick armor of Naruto's barrier jacket.

"This sucks!" the blond-haired boy hollered into the wind. "You call this a plan? We're sitting ducks either way, _teme_. How's Fate-chan and everyone else supposed to get across the bridge in this shitstorm?!"

"That is our burden to worry about," Chrono eyed the flight of stairs.

It was lined with brooding gargoyles and lit by torch braziers bearing flaming red will-o-wisps. The crossing party will be vulnerable to an absurd extreme under present circumstances. With the helpless Fate Testarossa in their company, it would be the longest two-football field lengths Lord Takamachi and Sister Kaspar would have to cross to date.

"This is so a trap-yo! The pasty white bastard has being waiting for this moment all along!"

"Any sign of her?"

Of course, the Bureau mage knew it was a trap. It would only take a Chaos-blessed Divine Buster or some persistent work from several Divine Shooters to take out the stairway. Not that he would allow it to happen, not when they have come this far, and he was not going to die trying over something so trifle either.

"Warp-damn no! It's all black and rain and lightning and thunder and wind freezing my face!"

"Good, then we have a bit of time," Chrono breathed deeply as he raised S2U to the sky.

"Huh? And just what're you—?"

With a thunderclap, the Blue Breaker hammered the spiked pommel of his staff into the stone rooftop. Glowing "veins" shot out in all directions, tracing lines and sharp angles that encompass a huge and easily visible magic circle, as the winged cylinder head of S2U hissed open. There, Naruto beheld a most uncommon sight: a kind of manifold married to a bright red-hot circuit, pulsing with life to a tune ethereally akin to his own heartbeat, pinpricked with capacitors.

A vacuum like hiss punctuated the air; crackling with electricity, as previously invisible particles appeared, in ever shifting colors, flooding into the veins below like a flooding river. Others were drawn directly into the exposed magic circuit in accelerating streams of light, and more were sucked out of the air by the fully extended spikes on Chrono's shoulders, compressors. This light, this energy: could it be _mana_?

"Listen, _dobe_, you must cover me for exactly _one-hundred-twenty_ seconds. In that time, I and Scholar Scrya's preparations will be complete."

"A hundred and twenty seconds?! You really are nuts! With the way you're shining and glowin', you're a freakin' bullseye in the dark!"

"Of course, I expect you to force that reasoning aside with your unreasonableness."

"Wha?!"

"My_ mana_ capacitors are dry, and I am unable to reach a _mana_ output high enough in this bounded field. The Vampire has a monopoly on the _mana_ supply, and I am about to forcefully tap into the flow. I will be completely unable to defend myself during this time, as the task requires absolute concentration, lest I **fry** myself inside out. Scholar Scrya will be borrowing on my buffer down below, though he is much more adequately protected."

"Hey! And what's that supposed to mean?" Naruto fumed. He hated it when people talked all high and mighty, especially Chrono-_teme_, and could not hurry up to the point.

"My life, no, our lives are in your hands, _Uzumaki Naruto_," Chrono quipped, with an insolent grin. "Are you not honored?"

"Hell no! Do I look like I want to do this?"

"Good, then consider two more questions in the next two minutes of your, perhaps, _short_ life: what are your feelings for Nanoha-san, and if given the power, what would you choose… Her? Or the Galaxy?"

A wailing laughter announced that the time for small talk for above Naruto spotted a figure descending through the darkness. Clad in a weathered cloak that shimmered between midnight and white, the figure wielded the scythe that tolled the bell of doom in bleached bone hands. Tall and ominous, inhumanly so, his oppressive presence seemed to snuff out any sliver hope; there was no doubt who he was…

Death.

"Why, it seems we are out of time. Keep those thoughts in mind, _dobe_. It might be your only hope. Operation start, **now**."

In an instant, the Blue Breaker ignited on fire, red hot as the exposed magic circuit of S2U, and soon even hotter. The air, the magic circle below, and the veins of extended circuitry shimmered to a blistering orange-red blaze with literal embers drifting about, like sparks from a flame. Electricity crackled wildly in the inferno, making it just as dangerous to approach as the descending wraith that was Death, seemingly gliding along on the sudden violent flood of raw _mana_ being "burned" by the Bureau Mage.

The expression "out of the frying pan and into fire" suited the moment all too well. At this point, Naruto could believe in earnest that if he screwed up, Chrono-_teme_ really would become barbequed _teme_. Of course, as much as he would like to see that grisly event transpire in his dreams, having it happen for real during a mission was a big no-no.

"Well, dammit, I'm all kinds of fired up now!" Naruto shouted aloud, turning away from the inferno.

Chrono-_teme_ was a huge target now; the boy from Osaka wagered they could even drop an airstrike on him and not miss, meaning it would be real easy for Nanoha-chan to mess up the plan. Good thing she was spooking around somewhere else for now, leaving it to just him and the Grim Reaper. Heck, and from the way Shinigami-san decided to come down on the far end of the roof, even he did not want to get too close to the steadily growing inferno.

"Alright! C'mon, Shinigami-san! Let's see whatcha got!"

A dark wailing laughter was his reply, as smoldering green trails of hellish fire seeped out of the murky cowl of the Reaper. Naruto gave a brave battle cry and charged forward, taking the offensive. As much as he would like to sit back and shoot the thing to death, no pun intended, he was sorely lacking in the "guns" department.

Death snapped its fingers, when the boy was little more than half way across the span of their battleground, and brought forth the first of its powers to bear. With a displaced screech of air, a spinning sickle abruptly appeared right before Naruto's face.

"What the—?!"

Thankfully, Ergo Proxy saved him the trouble of thinking by immediately extending his barrier jacket's helmet, suspiciously similar to a Grey Knight's helmet. A concussive thud caught him across the temple, sending Naruto scrambling aside trying to keep his footing on the rain-slick stone floor.

"H-_Hey_, that's playing dirty!" he squawked indignantly before a trio of sickles caught him in the torso, drawing a muffled grunt.

"Idiot boy, focus!" the ancient machine spirit chastised him, "It's toying with you, testing your weaknesses."

"Who died and made you my coach?"

If Ergo Proxy was coaching, which the stuck up machine spirit rarely did in a battle, then the situation must have been pretty darn dire.

"Shut up! Here comes more!"

Five more spinning sickles came hurtling through the air at him, but unlike the last volley, arranged at different angles and different speeds. Naruto conjured his shield and took cover as best as he could, weathering the impacts. Sparks flew from the high-speed sickles ricocheting off the shield while the rest clattered onto the stone floor. With the volley finished, he stood up still holding his shielded arm out in front, hoping to sprint to gain ground.

"Fool! Get down!"

Quicker than he could react, Naruto felt his limbs lock up abruptly, sending him careening over forwards, with a yelp. It was just in the nick of time too, for the boy felt a disruption of air buzzing past, no, screaming past him more fiercely than any chainsaw he had ever heard.

"What the hell did you just do? Wh-What was that?" Naruto blubbered in confusion.

"There is two of us inside this head now, remember?" Ergo Proxy hissed at him, "Move! Quickly! He has figured out the velocity he needs to pierce this armor!"

"Eh?"

On cue, the boy heard something come screaming at him from the side, and he defended himself with his shield. The projectile dug right into the shield, jarring his arm. Naruto staggered back but his eyes were drawn immediately to the hook of tainted steel that had pierced straight through, just moments before several more impacts struck simultaneously.

It was the first time he ever saw it, but just like reactive armor on a battle tank, his shield exploded, directing the kinetic energy away and blasting the sickles to pieces. The blast energy almost knocked him over, if not the timely execution of a one-handed cartwheel had not saved him. The world turned upside down and right side up, landing him in a stiff crouch, but it was better than falling flat on his back.

"He comes!"

Naruto did not have to be told twice, beholding that great form's shadow falling on him, and its massive scythe gleaming in the flash of lightning. The faceless cowl laughed, expelling smoldering green brimstone, a proclamation of its impending victory…so it thought.

"Video game gods don't fail me now! Forward-Down-Down Forward –_SHOURYUKEN_!"

His power fist clad gauntlet igniting in flame, and cocked like a spring already in his crouched position, Naruto exploded into the air. His flaming corkscrewing uppercut that collided head on with the tip of slashing scythe in a tremendous explosion; Death staggered back, off balance and bewildered as the boy landed.

"Party's just getting started: _FANG SLASHER_!"

At his mental command, the waiting smart disc flickered into existence in his open palm and lashed out at the great billowing shape. The alien blades running the rim of the discus easily sheared through Death's cloak, crisscrossing back and forth several times, lopping off more material to the death god's annoyed howl. He was much too big to defend against something so tiny.

"An opening, huh? How about I send you back to Hell, _first_-_class_: **FAFNIR**!"

Flames enveloped the powerfist once more, as Naruto leapt at his foe and stabbed his fist into the cloak. Like a spark to tinder, Death burst into flame instantly, the magick'd purifying flames unaffected by the rain or wind. The wraith flailed about wildly, trying to put the flames out, as the blonde-haired boy's psychically guided discus hounded it again and again.

"It's over, Shinigami-san! Why don't you take a hint and die, eh?"

As if listening to his wisecrack, the death god gave a wailing death knell and promptly gave up the ghost, collapsing back into its own funeral pyre, with a terrible crash…

"Wow, I didn't expect him to actually take me seriously," Naruto murmured, catching his returning smart disc and banishing it away, absently.

…suddenly, the floor shook and the errant knight instincts barely saved him in time, throwing his body away into a roll, for the pyre exploded aflame in smoldering green brimstone. The rooftop shook, as he scrambled back up to his feet, and a great hand emerged, easily able to grasp and crush a mere man to pulp. With a terrible wailing moan, the main body emerged chained to spikes lashed along its spine: a horned demon, its bleached bone white, bearing the same unholy flame.

"It figures it was too easy."

"Careful, this is his true form--" Ergo Proxy warned him, a little too late.

"…_D_…_E_…_S_…_P_…_A_…_I_…_R_!" the demon howled in a horrible voice carrying the tortured screams of thousands, the innocent and the condemned.

Shocked by the terrible cacophony, Naruto hesitated, his blood frozen cold, as a great tidal wave of green smoldering flame flooded forth Death's maw. In an instant, he was consumed, swept up in the unholy fire that brought him low to his knees. Desperately, the boy fumbled for his lantern, praying it will be his salvation, as his once silver armor turned black.

"Hurry, the Barrier Jacket is losing AP rapidly, bring forth the purging flame from my lantern, or we won't last! Heat index-" shouted the machine spirit in alarm.

"_Kuuusssoooo_! I can't... can't move!" the boy struggled to comply, "The armor… heavy…hot! Too hot!"

"Power Down?! Damn…we've been…had!"

"P-Proxy? …H-Hey, Proxy!" What happened to Ergo Proxy? What the hell was going on?

"_Tee hee hee_, magical devices are so easy to break, aren't they, Na-Ru-To-kun?" giggled a familiar voice in sweet, mocking tones that he would never dream her speak.

There was Nanoha smiling at him but so frighteningly unlike her, more like a fox's grimace pulled back to resemble such an expression. Worse, as if someone else was wearing her face and pulling her body along to strings. She rode on Raising Heart, like a witch of yore, and drinking in each second of his impending doom with ecstasy inexplicable.

"_EIIIIIIiiiiii_! You wish I'd die that easily, Vampire-bastard!"

"Ah, but you **will** die soon, Naruto-_chan_. It's too bad your little plan didn't work out. You'll burn! Burn beautifully for me, won't you? Scream for me! _Tee hee hee_, and then I'll have all your little friends as my toys. …well, maybe not the troublesome blue boy and the grown-ups; they're no fun at all, _hmph_!"

He was positively sweating a shower inside his Barrier Jacket, but the Vampire's taunting had fueled his anger, allowing him to grasp the lever at last. Alas, the boy felt his joints lock up completely at that critical moment, his armor molten red-hot in the flaming sea of hellish green. It was not fair; it was not fair at all; just a little more, and he would have had the Jewel Beast eating his words.

"Burn! Burn! _Ah ha ha ha ha_!"

_Chikushou_! Damn it all! This… this can't be-! I can't die here, not like this; I still got to many things to do! What should I do? There has to be way!

"How human; how just like you, Na-Ru-To-kun! Ugly! So ugly! Squirming! Struggling! To live! Even when it can't be helped that you're going to die anyway, _fu fu fu fu_. Despair! _Burn_. _Burn_ for me, please!"

The armor was almost gone, little more than sheet metal, and Naruto could feel his skin burning, blistering. Struggle and scream as he might, his arm would not budge either. It would not be much longer for the coming end…

I-I -- I can't give up, but…but it's so hopeless, the boy thought in dismay, trying his best to ignore the pain. Na-Nanoha-chan…! Everyone…! I--!

_Honestly, you are just no good left to your own lonesome to do things_.

W-Was -- was that Chrono-_teme_'s voice just now?

_Of course_, _it is I_, _**dobe**_. _**Who**__ else would bother with a fool and a dead man at such an unholy hour_?

"E-Eh! I am not dead yet!" he retorted aloud against the cold, surgical voice that blasted a chill up his spine.

_Thanks to who, I wonder?_

"…Erm…"

_Never mind such trifling_. _Tell me_, _do you think I tell you things just so you can forget them conveniently, when you need them most_?

"W-Well…you meant about Nanoha and the Galaxy-stuff?"

_The Astartes say_ '_Hope is the first step on the road to disappointment_.' _I am one of a different school of philosophy_, _for I am_ '_Man_' , _and men need hope to light the way in the darkest twilight of despair_. _I trust you have given her and them some thought_?

Naruto froze. The pain subsided, drizzling to a trickle of nothing, even as numerous cracks threatening to breach at the slightest breath appeared all across his armor. Vulnerable, he would be fed to the flames in a hellish instant, consumed, and burned to ashes. At least, that what ought to happen, what would have happened if the_ teme_ had not woken him up.

Hope, huh?

The boy laughed, suddenly feeling light as a feather, "Didja even have to ask?"

_Oh_?

"My time has just begun; begun to move since we met! Nanoha-chan's my first friend, my first comrade, my first important companion; there's no way I'm going to just hand her over to that pasty white Elvis-wannabe. We started together; we'll see the Galaxy together; we're gonna finish this together, now!"

_Tough talk for a youngling_…

"Who the hell do you think I am? I'll do it. I'll save the girl and the Galaxy too! Just watch me! …_BEGONE, LET THE LIGHT OF THE WILL-O-WISP RETURN YOU TO DARKNESS ETERNAL FROM WHENCE YOU CAME_: **GESPENST JAEGER**!"

At that critical moment, the Barrier Jacket exploded, tolerances exceeded, but it also granted the blonde-haired boy the decisive moment he had needed desperately. The lever was thrown and out from the blazing opened shutters came a wave of glimmering blue fire, washing right over the cursed hellfire, and returning the favor a thousand fold. Unable to move thanks to his anchored chains, Death was swept away, a gurgling cry of anguish escaped from his maw, as he returned from whence he came back to hell and brimstone.

"…It…it can't be! Lies! Lies! How can a _stupid_ boy…" Nanoha seethed in fury, levitating off her staff in a crackling black thunderstorm of foul energies. The rain, literally, parted around her presence. "Stupid. Stupid. Stupid! _Boy_…!"

Shutting off the lantern, the flames of purgatory returned to their vessel, and the "Stupid Boy" in question promptly fell gasping to his knees. A ghastly pallor had over come his complexion that was etched with tell-tale signs of nausea; he had suffered much worse than the usual symptoms when he unleashed the flames within Gespenst Jaeger this time around. Perhaps, his Barrier Jacket also acted as a buffer against the debilitating effects?

In any case, he was relieved to be alive, and despite the loss of his armor plating, Naruto still had some protection left, at least from the elements. A fine leather arming jacket and trousers outfitted him now in absence of the primary armor, for it was these components that served as a base to his thick Barrier Jacket in the first place. However, they would provide no refuge from the fury that was soon to be unleashed on him.

"_Na-Ru-To_…!"

The boy winced, hearing the air whine and ionize, as shadows danced across the stone floor before him. How was he going to get out of this? His primary weapon had been blown away with his detonating Jacket Armor. Sure, he still had the smart disk, but that was like throwing a rock at a mountain, compared to Raising Heart.

Just how was he supposed to buy more time?

"…You've_ really_, _really_ made me mad this time!"

"You can keep gaffing off all day and night long if you want to, Vampire, but good guys like me always find a way to win. Now, why don't you play nice and hand over the girl, yeah?"

"And why don't you just—!"

A sudden explosion from behind cut his inopportune execution short just in the knick of time. Impossibly so, Vampire appeared frightened genuinely, expressing himself openly through the possessed girl, whom hesitated and shied away from the crackling blue light. Naruto did not have to look to know what had happened, the blazing blue color, almost an aura, of the circuits at his feet linked to the Mid-Childan magic circle spoke the obvious facts.

"Hey-Hey! Took you long enough-yo," he called out, as the magic circle disintegrated into the air in a shower of ember-like elementary particles.

"_Technical_ difficulties," an electronic, amplified voice boomed instead to his surprise.

Now, Naruto did turn to look, and what he saw left him speechless: it was Chrono but not at the same time. The gradient shades of dark blue backed inconspicuous dark grey trim on the armored figure, glistening in the rain, were his colors. Though the last time he checked, when in the Nine Hells had the Bureau mage managed to grow tall enough to be a Space Marine?

He was a full eight feet tall, yet unlike a Space Marine he was not massive and muscular, but lithe, gangly, and limber. His "Power Armor" was of magical construction, clearly, for his graceful movements, the unity of Man and Machine was far purer than even the blessing afforded to the _Astartes_ by the Empress. It was a smooth, aerodynamic fuselage, with an almost exaggerated emphasis on mobility over armor, with sloped blade-like protrusions jutting out from its knees and shoulders, and a unisex "appearance".

So lightweight was the "armor" laden with sensor panels and masked intakes that whereas a Space Marine's power armor would have left dents, Chrono's delta-pronged "hoofed" feet glided with the grace of an Eldar. The reason for this minimalist approach was obvious by the twin-winged binders attached to its nacelle-ridden backpack, like an angel with four wings. The upper set shorter than the lower, each sporting an array of aerial maneuvering surfaces, same as the ones on the skirt plates.

It was meant to fly, to close with the enemy at breakneck superhuman speeds that even a Chaos Raptor or Eldar Swooping Hawk could not achieve. Hell, Naruto would not be surprised if the _teme_ could out dogfight fighter jets! Chrono screamed "FAST! FASTAH! WAAAAAAAGHHHHHH!" and the techno-sorcery backing him up certainly looked up to task for it. There were even conformal hardpoints on dorsal side of his backpack where he could see a pair of missiles attached, and the boy wagered those streamlined pods attached to his elbows had micro-missiles in them or something!

"Holy Empress!" Naruto gawked, "Have you been watching _Do You Remember Love_?"

At this, Chrono paused in his advance, now towering over beside his subordinate. The faintest hiss of hydraulics accompanying his right manipulator hand balling into a fist was ample warning of his worn patience. "I suggest, _strongly_, you focus on restoring your Barrier Jacket, _dobe_. There is yet another part for you to play."

"Eh?"

"S-Strong! S-So much stronger! W-Why?!" shrieked Nanoha, her voice distorted in an unnatural panic, two voices speaking simultaneously. She was drifting further away from the gatehouse, veiled feral eyes glinting, glaring only at the Bureau mage. "You're even stronger than this puppet, now!"

"Good, I am glad to hear S2U's _Full Drive_ – Flash Execution Mode – still holds up to par, despite last minute revisions and all. I should praise you for your arrogance for I have not had to resort to this trump card in nearly three years."

"_Rrrruuuu_!"

"Now, hand over the girl."

"_Ku ku ku ku_; oh, no! Oh, no! That won't do at all, Chrono-_kun_, because I know you won't dare _lay_ a finger on Nanoha-san's pretty head."

"Oh?" echoed the young commander glumly, as if the Jewel Beast's words were an idle threat.

"H-Hey!_ Teme_, don't do anything stupid! I'll haunt you forever if something happens to Nanoha-chan!" Naruto threatened him, scrambling up to his feet ready for a fight.

"Stand back, _dobe_. …unless you want to _eat_ my jet wash."

One second he had been standing, the next second a wall of force and heat smashed right into him, flinging him back as if he were no consequence. The blonde-haired boy yelped and flailed for a handhold, barely catching the rampart on the edge of the rooftop in time. A moment later and he would have gone tumbling backwards heads over heels to his doom in the dark abyss below.

"Arghhh…! My back! My face! My nose!" cried Naruto, with exaggerated tears. "T-_Teme_! You coulda told me—"

He never finished his retort, as he was forced to drop like a rock for cover, thanks to the intervention of a Dark Divine Buster beam screaming overhead, danger close. The air sizzled and cracked, and one could trace the path of steam and vapor left through the dancing rain all the way back to its origin. There, Naruto realized for the first time why they called his nemesis and rival, Chrono Clyde Harlaown, "The Blue Breaker."

"Sonuva… He's FAST!"

They ascended high into the sky, and a frenetic aerial duel opened up in earnest between the two combatants, though it was quick to see that Nanoha, possessed by the Vampire, was a poor match. Jet exhausts on his backpack and calves expelling muted plumes of flame, the Blue Breaker easily outran her deadly beams without even using the true breadth of his speed, slicing through the air effortlessly like a falcon in a dive. She attempted to lead her shots; particle beams laced with violent, ruinous energies ravaged the sky, chasing after the "Blue Knight".

"Her potential might be greater than my own, a natural-born talent, I suppose," Chrono's booming amplified voice droned dully. He accelerated just a little faster to stay ahead, rain splattering off his armored carapace. "Her inexperience, however, is her downfall. To have power and know naught how to use it is the same as being _powerless_."

"Y-You…you _meanie_!" Nanoha shrieked, indignantly, "**Divine Shooter**: get him!

On command, a tainted magic circle appeared at her feet and a barrage of crackling violet orbs erupted out, seeking out the Bureau Mage.

"That won't work. **W**-**Trace Missiles**…"

Continuing to circle his opponent and keep his distance, despite the threat of incoming fire, the conformal pods attached to the Blue Breaker's elbows hissed open. They revealed banks of miniature missiles within, just as Naruto expected, and the once inert target seekers on the warheads glared bright red upon receiving target acquisition data from S2U's on-board FCS.

"…Intercept!"

The micro-missiles were jettisoned outwards like bomblets, giving Chrono ample time to get clear, as they reoriented themselves appropriately before igniting their rocket motors. Accelerating rapidly, they shattered the sound barrier in almost an instant and struck down the approaching magical projectiles, with surgical ease. Flash and flame exploded outwards from the mid-air intercept, as thunder rumbled to the rhythm of battle.

"Dammit, he must've watched Super Dimensional Fortress MacrXXX or something," muttered Naruto from his vantage on the stone rooftop, watching the battle practically spellbound. "That's an _Itano Circus_ trick, if I ever saw one."

Nanoha screamed in frustration. If only this blue bastard would stay still, she could kill him for sure! She would not fail!

"Flying Armors, to me!" she commanded, and they appeared, sprouting from seven sickly violet flames around her.

Sinister cape-clad figures wielding swords, composed of empty suits of armor, lacking legs; the spirits of damned cowards and traitors, who fled from battle, possessed them. Their speed and cunning were not to be trifled with. Though, it was not from their apparent deadliness that Chrono broke his forward flight, swinging his lower body and feet forward to fire retro-thrusters that slowed him into a steady hover.

"Eight-on-One? I think, we are starting to warm up," he baited them, his twin dual-eye sensors and the main camera of his helmet blaring green.

"Stop him! I don't care how many of you die! Get him good!"

With a wheezing hiss, the squad of Flying Armors gave chase, and the Blue Breaker's thrusters ignited brilliantly with a whine, rocketing him upwards. At first, there seemed to be an obvious disparity in their speeds, but sure enough, the possessed suits of armors gained ground on him. Chrono deduced they were slow to accelerate, yet their top speed appeared to limitless, based upon scans from his sensors.

_Hmm, I think now will be good chance to use **that**_, thought the boy, as his eyes consulted system readouts displayed on his tactical HUD. "Field Generators maximum output: spreading _Dust_, field force coefficient reading zero-point-seven…"

Unseen to the naked eye, particles were flowing out from dispensers masked in the Blue Breaker's broad shoulder pauldrons. Aligning themselves accordingly to positive and negative charges, they were forming a three-dimensional lattice. It was an invisible dual-layered "force field" around the Bureau mage, governed by repulsive and electrostatic forces.

"Plasma Generator: green; capacitors are at max capacity. Tesla Drive reads no irregularities, opening S-Foils, firing afterburners..."

Hatches in the Blue Breaker's armor retracted all over its body, bringing to bear once hidden vents from which raw plasma came pouring out into the force field. His "Wings" split open to reveal secondary thruster banks, while providing additional flight surfaces. All the sensor panels upon his armored carapace lit ablaze, as his thrusters flared bright blue with the activation of the afterburners.

"V-MAX System: Super Charge… ON. _Uooooohhh_! …**BLAZE**…_**ACCELERATION**_!"

Lightning flashed, and in a thunderous blue-tinged explosion, Chrono seemed to "disappear" from the pursuing Flying Armors. Only a faint after-image remained where he once was, as the magick'd flames dispersed leaving all who beheld the event in confusion. Indeed, even the possessed armors themselves came to a stop, whirling about searching for a target. He was nowhere to be seen, gone in a just a matter of heartbeats.

"W-Wha… What?! Where did the blue meanie go-_nano_?" blubbered Nanoha, scanning the area above her minions.

Naruto, though, could not help but worry, if the _teme_ had blown up himself. That would be an embarrassing way to go, not to mention any hopes they had of beating Vampire would be royally screwed. Ergo Proxy was still working on getting enough _mana_ together to restore his Barrier Jacket too, so if Nanoha-chan decided to turn around to finish him off…

_C_'_mon_,_ Chrono_-_teme_, _the suspense is killing me_. _Don_'_t__ screw up now when_… _Holy_ _Empress_, _what is THAT_!

It was a spark up in the black heavens, like a distant flame, that blazed brighter as it drew nearer, burning away the darkness. Fast! Super fast! No. Insanely fast! It was coming right down, a blue meteor!

"It's h-him! The Blue Meanie! GET…n-no, no-no-no-no-no-no, _IYA DA_!" Nanoha shrieked, terror pale upon her face. She could see his intent: the Blue Breaker was diving right for her! "G-Get him! Kill him! Keep him away!"

Swiftly, The Flying Armors dispersed, partly because of the order from their mistress and partly from the wild succession of Dark Divine Busters that came screaming up at them. One of after another, the violent, brilliant beams soared and slashed into the night, columns of death that could swallow a man whole, but Chrono did not flinch. He continued his swooping dive, faster and faster, and burning hotter, brighter than ever.

The Flying Armors converged on him, weaving around and through to avoid the wild anti-air fire from their mistress, as best as they could. A mighty clash broke out at just halfway when the first of the possessed armors intercepted the blue meteor, barring his path almost recklessly with swords drawn.

"Unworthy trash: OUT OF THE WAY!" boomed the Blue Breaker.

An instant later, the "worthless" foe collided with a thunderclap-like noise and disintegrated. The miniscule refuse swept away in the gale force winds without a trace, in a blink of an eye, and down Chrono dove. Unable to consider self-preservation, the rest of the Flying Armors weaved through the chaotic particle beams, and threw themselves at the blue meteor. They only met the same inevitable end, burnt to cinders.

He could not be stopped. He would not be stopped!

A wild Dark Divine Buster at last found its stride but still the Blue Breaker came, smashing into the cursed column of death with an electric crack. Particles sprayed and the beam split around the field of plasma surrounding him, as he sliced straight through, unhindered, unstoppable! Desperately, the white-clad "devil" cried out for the strongest guardian, the last guardian:

"_Onegai_, protect me, Final Guard!"

A massive violet firestorm suddenly exploded to life dead ahead of Chrono, coalescing to form an armored knight of gigantic proportions. It dwarfed him easily ten times over, wielding an equally massive sword that could single handedly brought the castle's walls tumbling down from a careless swipe. Floating by some blessing of ruinous energies, the Final Guard groaned, a wailing doom that brought its terrible weapon to bear, slashing at the blue meteor.

"Oh geezus! He's going to get swatted like a fly!" Naruto gaped in horror. He had been worried before that the _teme_ might actually hurt Nanoha, but now, Full Drive or whatever, it seemed he was going to be splattered across the skyline instead.

It was huge freaking sword! How was he going to melt through that!?

"That kind of amateur trick, won't work on me!" Chrono barrel rolled away from the fatal arc, "I will show you what it means to **wield**_ Power_!"

Unaffected by the turbulence left in the wake of the massive blade, he plunged in faster, and slipped past the giant armor's grasping hand easily. In a matter of moments, the Blue Breaker would smash right into the giant's chest, but just before that cataclysm, he thrust out his right arm. The force field encasing the electric blue plasma, shifted with a crackle to his fist, compressing, pressuring, until he held a perfect blazing sphere, almost blinding white hot to the eyes.

"Finishing Strike: **RIOT**! _**BUSTER**_!"

With a thunderous clap, Chrono sunk his blazing fist into the giant and blazing white erupted forth from its every orifice, as electric blue plasma burning, and melting it inside out. The Final Guard shuddered with a groan, its armor contorting, bubbling, and gaping from escaping gases and bleeding plasma building on each to create…

"_Explosion_!"

…a catastrophic chain reaction. With a final discharge, kicking himself clear of danger, the Blue Breaker watched the great behemoth explode in a mighty blast of blue that tore it to shreds. Molten debris and flame sailed through, like a fireworks display, in the ensuing aftermath. It was the look of fear in Nanoha's possessed eyes that let him know that all was going according to his plans.

"I will be repeating the same gesture to you soon enough, Vampire," he called out, hovering above the falling blaze, wings and armor returning to their original readiness. Following suit, his "eyes" flicked back to a nominal green color compared to the blazing blue from before, as S2U vented excess heat and gases to restore some of its lost energy.

"Return the girl to us, and I promise your absolution shall be quick and painless. Play us _false_ and you will _**burn**_ all the way to Hell!"

"I-I -- I'm not scared of y-you," cried the girl shrilly, in a warped voice, like hers and not like hers, "M-_Magus_ **brat**!"

"The flinch in your eyes says otherwise-"

Suddenly, the loud crack of a musket promptly brought the Bureau mage's grand standing to a sickly cold stop. All eyes turned towards the stairway bridge in time to see a flesh and blood gargoyle, bleeding from a smoking hole on the forehead, as it tumbled off the precipice to meets its doom. He cursed himself beneath his breath for the oversight; thanks to his mistake, the crossing party's cover was blown, and they were only half way across!

"Y-You…! YOU TRICKED ME!" screamed Nanoha in fury, a violent storm of ruinous energies enveloping her.

Down by the stairway bridge, Lord Shirou Takamachi never dreamed he would see the day his baby girl would be pissed angry, period. However, now was definitely not the time to gawk. He turned to face his little group and promptly issued the common sense command of the day:

"RUN FOR IT! ON THE BOUNCE!"

"Hurry and be careful, lord!" Yuuno's slightly muffled voice echoed out from the hood of his "new" dark great cloak (that was perhaps a little too big for him). "More gargoyles are awakening further up the stairs."

"We're counting on you, boy, and I authorize you for _Heroics_, just don't get yourself killed, you hear?"

"Understood, lord!"

Kaspar was already on the move, ushering a distressed Fate forwards so she was between Shirou, leading the charge from the front, and her in the rear to provide covering fire. Still, she spared a quick benediction for the changeling boy in passing, "Ze Empress preserve thee, Scholar!"

"May She preserve you as well," he replied, before turned to face the biggest threat to their immediate survival…

Nanoha Takamachi: she was gathering energy for a volley of Dark Divine Busters to annihilate the stairway, and perhaps, send Lord Takamachi's falling to their doom. Such a thing, Yuuno Scrya swore he would not allow; they would make the crossing, even if he had to half-kill himself to make it a reality. With his device in "Full Drive", he was far from the being the same mage he was just moments ago. He was stronger now and he would protect them!

_Master_! Yuuno called out to Chrono over their secured magi-link telepathic channel.

_Do it_, _Scrya_! commanded the older boy, _I will go fetch_,_ Uzumaki_. _Hold her and keep me posted on any unusual readings_. _Out_!

His orders clear, the changeling boy took a calming breath and began the ritual for his most powerful spell, the reflection of his sincerest feelings. With the usher of _mana_, emerald green sigils and runes appeared across his great cloak, as a rarely seen "powered" Mid-Childan magic circle appeared at his feet. It bore three concentric "circles" at once, each spinning in an opposite direction to draw in vast amounts of _mana_, a tell-tale sign that a great a "sorcery" was about to be performed.

Yuuno had no taste for "killing" magic, and truth be told, had no stomach for the murder of his fellow man, tainted or otherwise, either. Thus, he created "this" spell…

"_O Earth and Heaven_, _hear thine humble servant_ / _I entreat thee_: _lend thine merciful aid in our hour of need_ _to absolve the hearts of mortals_ _led astray _/_ and grant me the power to bind the Unholy Evil in darkness beyond twilight_…"

He thrust his arms out from the folds of his great cloak, revealing massive gauntlets bound in chains that seemed too great for him to bear. More curious, each gauntlet bore a shining jewel at its center: one of ruby and one of sapphire that seemed to be focusing a "ball" of energies between his open palms. It glowed brighter and brighter, reaching a kind of critical mass as he drew near the end of his aria wherefore the sphere became a perfect "yin-yang", and twirling within it "light" and "darkness".

"I'll kill them… I'll kill them all!" shrieked Nanoha, unknowing of the tears flowing from her eyes, as she brought Raising Heart to bear at last. She would kill; she would have her revenge in the name of Vampire-sama!

_Hurry_,_ Yuuno_! _Hurry_!

_It is done_, _Master_. …_the rest I leave up to you_.

"…_till the Day of Judgment cometh_: **GLEIPNIR**!"

Naruto fell flat on his butt, turned about, and dug his newly restored powerfist straight into the stone rooftop to anchor himself as best as he could.

He really had to wonder what was it with all the Bureau mages suddenly "power up"-ing so much big time? Chrono-_teme_ he figured always had some kind of trump card up his sleeve, but Yuuno-san too? You love him but feel kind of wrong to love him – Yuuno-san has a "power up" too that lets him shoot out a freaking man-made** TORNADO**!

That magical tornado was making life real miserable, whipping the wind and the rain into a howling frenzy; in fact, he could feel it beginning to tug on him too. He hoped Nanoha-chan would be okay inside it, though it was kind of a mean thing to do, chucking a tornado at her. Yes, she was way stronger than normal, since she is possessed by Vampire…but still, a _tornado_? Geez!

The metallic, staccato thud of "hoofed" feet cut the blonde-haired boy's ruminations short, as he looked up to meet the Blue Breaker's "gaze".

"Hey,_ teme_! What's-"

"No time for cheap talk, _Uzumaki Naruto_!" bellowed the armored magus, as he extended his right manipulator hand. "Good, your Barrier Jacket is restored. Now, quick: take my hand! 'Tis time to see if your resolve is indeed as true as you boast!"

"Eh?"

"Long winded explanation, short and simple for you: Takamachi Nanoha will **die** shortly, unless we reach her in time. Scholar Scrya's** Gleipnir** is not designed for delicate work. There are countless _Struggle Binds_ and _Chain Binds_ activating spontaneously inside that tornado, beyond his control, and they will shred her to pieces!"

Rage exploded within Naruto, coloring his vision red hot. He wanted to scream, to hurt, to break something, anything. It was not fair! How could they? How could they do such a thing to Nanoha? How could they betray her? Was she not a precious comrade to them too?

"We had no other options, Uzumaki. Unlike your little civilian _girl_friend, Takamachi is a _magi_, and the Vampire is most certainly playing to her strengths. She would have defeated our conventional Bind-type spells well before we could get you close enough to purify her of the influence. This was the only way, and I take full responsibility for it."

Naruto glared up at him darkly, wishing feverishly to rip that damned helmet off and pound Chrono's face to a bloody pulp, but…

"**Now**, are you ready to save the girl and the galaxy; to prove to me that you are more than just _**bark**_, **BOY**?"

…he snatched the open hand savagely with his left:

"Damn right I am, believe it! Take me to her, **Blue Breaker**!"

"Breath deep! Controlled breaths! Unless you want to black out, _Uzumaki_," Chrono laughed sardonically, as they broke through the wall cloud into the heart of vortex.

Inside the _Gleipnir_ was just one would expect from a tornado: heavy thick sheets of rain mixed in from the environs outside, and bits of hail pelting them too. Darkness and wind howled all around them for Yuuno had harnessed, unbelievably, a localized F4 level tornado, scaled roughly a mile (one-six kilometers roughly) across; how he did so was a mystery. As much as he would like to satisfy his curiosity, it was taboo to ask a fellow mage how his or her sorcery is performed, and besides, it was taking all will to hang onto Uzumaki.

"_Urgh_…what…_oof_!..are…you…my mommy?!" Naruto retorted tightly, clinging on for dear life. If the _dobe_ had the nerve to waste air when he had not the benefit of Life Support systems to aid him, then more power to him.

Outside, the Daemonhost's added weight had been negligible but had quickly multiplied ten-fold into a catastrophe waiting to happen. The Blue Breaker struggled to maintain control and direction of their ascent, as the tornado simply just hauled them upwards. No craft was ever meant to fly inside one, and considering his Full Drive's form still obeyed the conventions of aerodynamics, his conventional engines were on the verge of stalling.

The Tesla Drive would keep them airborne, but its propulsion capability in its miniaturized state would not be enough to propel them. They would be helpless completely, if he made a mistake. The only good news: Chrono had chosen to breakthrough the tornado's "bursting core", a middle region above the funnel where wind speeds were weaker.

All he had to do was get them to the eye, which by his reckoning was another eight-hundred meters from there present position. The problem is did he have enough strength to take them there?

Suddenly, S2U's sensors detected a spike in magical energies, pinging his HUD with an update. It was not just one but two events: one surrounding them, evidenced by the marked flashes from increased electrical discharges in the dark. The other event was much higher, range three-hundred meters, steadily increasing too; it seemed Nanoha was not that much further, and she was preparing likely for a major attack.

_Master_,_ I detect_… Yuuno's voiced echoed like a ghost in his thoughts.

_I know_. _Hold position as long as you are able_. _Commencing 'Last Phase_'… _Harlaown,_ _out_.

_Godspeed_, _Master_!

Diverting power from weapons and sensors to propulsion, the blue flames from the thruster nacelles on his calves and backpack roared freshly to life. Afterburners ignited, trailing smoke in his wake, as the sudden added thrust sent them hurtling upwards. Just in the knick of time too, for a moment later, binding chains slashed through the space they once occupied.

"Here we go: hang on tight!"

The assault began in earnest: chain binds, struggle binds, and even literally floating "mines" that detonated in proximity, spilling out a multitude of grasping chains. Yuuno had outdone himself on the sheer insanity this "trap", the attacks came in patterned waves of asymmetric and symmetric geometry, with "lulls" of completely random "fire".

Circular waves and streaks, crisscrossing attacks from left to right, above and below; normal "prey" would have been helpless against such an onslaught.

"I commend your creativity, but that won't be enough to catch I, _The Blue Breaker_!"

However, Chrono was no prey. He could still fly, still had control of his path, despite the power of the vortex. Cool of heart, he wove through the patterns like a needle in a weave, slipping past the "cracks". What he could not perceive, he cleaved and shot his way through using stored in his armor. The fact, the boy mage could perform such a feat while burdened by an additional "passenger" bordered on superhuman.

_Almost… There!_ thought Chrono in triumph.

They emerged into a sudden lull, an opened space where the walls of the vortex had begun to part, and waiting for them was none other than Nanoha. Multiple glowing green struggle binds had locked onto her, along with chains from floating "mines". Pulled and tightened they did but her possession by the Vampire seemed to be granting her a superhuman constitution. In addition, the dark wards of protection surrounding her were aiding her struggle.

Raising Heart was primed and soon ready to fire: a crackling sphere gaining in mass rapidly. It did not take much to deduce that she intended to fire a super concentrated blast, which would slice straight through the tornado's weak point: its focal point, Yuuno. Understandably, he would be unable to retaliate or evade, for it would be his duty to hold off the blast as long as possible to ensure the safe crossing of Lord Takamachi's party.

"_Dobe_, still alive?" Chrono asked his "passenger", as he cut his afterburners to angle in for an approach, never taking his eyes off the possessed girl.

Naruto made some retching noises, "_Blergh_… Your flying sucks,_ agh_, believe it! …ugh, I'm so not riding a roller coaster any time soon."

"Good, then let this be a lesson to you to learn how to fly yourself."

"What? _Pshhh_! As if you or Yuuno-san would teach me!"

"My how unlike you; are you really the same young punk who told me he would save the girl and the galaxy too, or was that a ghost on the wind?"

"_Rrrrghh_, guts and magic are different things, _teme_!"

"I would enlighten you on the subject, but we're out of-"

Suddenly, Chrono felt a strong tug on his ankle, a bite of pain accompanied by the shriek of metal. Damage Control relayed the extent of damage to him a flash icon on his HUD, displaying a wireframe outline of his Barrier Jacket's "Blue Breaker" form, laid over the silhouette of his body. Carelessness at the most opportune time – how unlike him to be so pathetic and let Saint Murphy have His last laugh.

"O-_Oi_! Chrono-teme, your l-leg, it's--!" Naruto stared in horror of the green chain that had latched onto the Bureau commander's right leg.

"Let's hope you fly better than a brick!"

With an awesome battle cry, the Blue Breaker diverted all available power to his engines and armor, surging forwards despite the chain bind's grasp. As if sensing his defiance, more chains struck out from the gloom tearing right into him with a shower of sparks and particles. Yet, Chrono continued to gain ground and momentum, jettisoning his entangled wings, skirt plates, and pauldrons.

Saint Murphy, though, was not about to let him get away so easily. The Vampire had noticed the commotion approaching through the wards, which connected his own senses to his puppet. Suffice to say, he laid out a warm "welcoming mat": a portion of the dark wards bulged out, like an infected boil, and spat a burst of black energy spikes.

"Chrono-teme, it's--WHOA!"

There was no time left. Between the spikes, the chain binds, and the struggle binds about to strangle him, it seemed _this_ would be as far as he could carry the _dobe_. Chrono reared his arm back, diverting all power now straight into his armor…

"FLY._ UZUMAKI NARUTO_."

… hurling Naruto across the final stretch…

"THE REST. IS UP TO YOU,_** BOY**_!"

And then, there was only thunder.

All too quickly, Yuuno Scrya knew something terrible had happened. He sensed a "flame" had gone out, a bursting spark, just as another presence exploded in a traumatic climax. Sick and nauseated, the changeling boy wanted nothing more than to retch, tears rushing unbidden to his eyes. The changeling boy wanted to grieve but now was not the time; he still had something he must do.

_And I won't give up on you either, Master Chrono_, thought Yuuno, a determined scowl etched upon his cowled face. You said you would never die, especially not in a place like this… Not when the Galaxy has yet to begun to move! You swore you would move it; that you would change the Galaxy. That's why we cannot die in a place like this!

Like the wrath of a dark god, an overcharged Dark Divine Buster burst through _Gleipnir_, the chains wrapped around his magic gauntlets shattering from the backlash. Time slowed to a crawl, as the scholar mage faced the beam of death and catastrophe alone, head on. His companions were almost across at the safety of the last landing before the Vampire's final sanctum.

There, he heard scorching roar of a fusion pistol turned a gargoyle to ash, joined in chorus by the bark of a musket that sent another foe to its doom. From the corner of his eye, he could see Lord Takamachi turn, blanch, and scream for the girl and the Sister to run like mad. They could see the end coming and little hope in a new beginning, but Yuuno would give them that…

"**PROTECT SHADE**!"

…Hope.

"Go, go, go! Don't look back! Just go!"

The flash was so bright when light and darkness danced together.

* * *

Author's Notes:

And there we have it. After way too long a period, another chapter down and another in the works; life goes on and I keep typing. Your reviews fuel the fire, so please do not hesitate to leave some feedback. Hitting that little button down there and leaving a message tells me that people want more, thus I will reciprocate. In regards to the folks asking me what other series I will be crossing over into this, you all will just have to wait. One never reveals his hand early, after all.

Until next time.

I'll take this time to thank my beta / partner / James "Ray" Edwards. His work and assistance is highly appreciated, and I probably wouldn't have gotten this far without him. I will also take this moment to direct you to his current story: Mahou Shounen Enforcer Chrono! It's constantly updated and definitely a good read.

Imperial Thought of the Day: _Even a man who has nothing can still offer his life_.

* * *

**Omake!**

**Shirou's Stormtroopers**

As a Rogue Trader of the Imperium, Shirou Takamachi has faced many perils and fought countless enemies in his search for new lands and technologies. These battles has forged him and his elite troop of Stormtroopers into hardened veterans that few could match, making them a heroic team in their own right. Shirou can be used as a special HQ choice, and must be deployed with his Honor Guard of ten Stormtroopers (though he may later disconnect). Shirou is special in that due to his noble standing within the Imperium, he can be used as an HQ choice for the following Imperial armies: Space Marines, Witchhunters, Daemonhunters, Imperial Guard.

**Note:** these figures were made without any regard to rules and limitations a normal 40k army must follow. Do not take them seriously – I don't want to get stacks of emails yelling at me how broken / wrong they are. Heck, they don't even have point values. I made these for the same reason I write: for fun. Also document manager doesn't allow plus signs, so excuse the abnormal layout.

**Shirou Takamachi**

WS5 BS5 S3(4) T3 W3 I4 A3 Ld10 Sv 4 / 4

**Wargear:** Trademark Item (Rogue Trader outfit), The Answerer, Eldar Fusion pistol, Dark Eldar Agonizer, Eldar Sunrifle, Rosarius, carapace armor, krak and frag grenades. Before the beginning of battle, the player must choose what two weapons Shirou will use.

_The Answerer:_ Shirou's powersword is a rare mastercrafted artifact weapon acquired during one of his many adventures, and strikes as a S4 power weapon.

_Fearless:_ Shirou is Fearless, and if with his squad, bestows Fearless upon each soldier.

_Independent Character:_ Shirou Takamachi is an independent character and follows all of the rules for characters in the Warhammer 40k rulebook.

**Alpha Squad**

**Wiglaf**(vet sgt): WS5 BS5 S3(4) T3 W3 I4 A3 Ld9 Sv4 / 5

**Stormtrooper**(4): WS4 BS4 S3 T3 W1 I3 A1 Ld8 Sv4

**Bravo Squad**

**Wolund** (vet sgt): WS5 BS5 S3 T3 W3 I4 A3 Ld9 Sv4 / 5

**Stormtrooper** (4): WS4 BS4 S3 T3 W1 I3 A1 Ld8 Sv4

**Equipment:**

Wiglaf and Wolund possess refractor fields and Honorifica Imperialis awards.

Wiglaf is equipped with a Space Wolf Frostblade chainsword.

Wolund is equipped with a Krieg-pattern chainsword.

All troopers possess carapace armor, Hellguns with targeters, krak and frag grenades, and a CCW.

One member of Alpha squad possesses a meltagun and meltabombs.

One member of Bravo squad possesses the Hellblaster, a complex prototype scatter laser weapon (Template, S4 AP5 Heavy 3) and a demolition charge.

**Special:**

The squads operate under the following doctrines / disciplines:

Die-Hards

Hardened Fighters

Iron Discipline

Veterans

Light Infantry

Xenos-Fighters (Orks and Eldar)

True Grit: Shirou and his stormtroopers may use their hellguns (or in Shirou's case, his fusion pistol or sunrifle) as additional close combat weapons if they did not charge in the same assault phase.

Counter-Attack: All units including Shirou may counter-attack an enemy charge.

Stubborn: All stormtroopers function as Fearless except they must still test for pinning as normal.

_"Someone's Waiting Back Home..." _: Every trooper (including Shirou) has someone waiting for them to return; thus, death is not an option. Through sheer strength of will and a bit of luck, a unit that has suffered a wound may shrug it off with a 1D6 saving throw of 5 or higher .

Wolund's will to live is particularly strong, and will succeed on 3 or higher.

This ability does not prevent instant death attacks.

* * *


	23. Chapter 23

* * *

Standard Disclaimer: The creative properties used in the development of this story are not owned by this author. Have fun figuring out which ones I've used. There are a few original characters; those are mine.

Surgeon General's Warning:

_Heavy Alternate Universe. Read at your own risk._

* * *

**Kara no Kyokai** - The Borderline of/to Emptiness

In the Dark Future, there is only -- Magical! Lyrical! Naruto?

Verse 23:

Vampire Killer

A Naruto AU fanfic by Tempest Dynasty

* * *

The rain stopped, the gales dispersed, the clouds parted, and baleful light, the glow of the full crimson moon bathed the castle. Gone was the stairway bridge that had carried them here to the last landing, and further below, so was the chapel "gone", its roof collapsed upon the structure, burying all alive. Dust and debris still clung to the air in the wake of the terrible aftermath. The wind moaned as a terrible chorus of pipe organs for here was their final rest before the painful crucible beyond these great double doors that led to the Vampire's private sanctum.

Fate Testarossa, however, could find no triumph to rejoice over, her expression openly baring anguish. Yes, those two boys would have made for deadly foes in concert, being the only capable mages present. Naruto-kun and the offending girl in white were a far cry from the Bureau mages in their mastery over sorcery: summoning tornadoes and materializing such an advanced power armor on the spot was no easy feat.

For such surprises to be thrown at her, it was likely she would not have won. Even so, they deserved at least to die by her hand in battle; for them to perish, giving their lives for her sake was… disgusting. Now, they were both gone; the black witch could not sense them anymore.

If Mother could see her now, she would have _reprimanded_ her harshly for feeling such a thing: **guilt**. In this twisted "World", there was no necessity for guilt. Power was the only absolute truth: through Power are the righteous, the damned, and all justified. Let the meek be ground to rot and left to the carrion to feed upon.

"Those bigheaded kids," growled the Takamachi patriarch tightly, running a gloved hand through his rain slicked hair, "I gave them permission for heroics, but I never gave them permission to just die on me either. What am I supposed to tell their parents?"

Parents? Of course, they would have family and friends, the people who loved them and cherished them.

"_Ja_, Lord Takamachi, I loathe to think how ze Blue Breaker's mother shall take ze news. He vas her only son, her only childe, and the last testament of her late husband," added the Battle Sister solemnly. "She iz a powerful sorceress, ze last lady of a proud, noble house, and an admiral in ze Bureau Navy; z'ere vill be blood to pay vhen word reaches her ears."

The boy in blue was an only child? A noble… And his mother… How ironic it is that how similar she and he were, perhaps even the same kind of… "Animal?"

"I don't think the Scrya clan will take kindly either, when they hear that one of their young ones died under my command, before he could even foster a family of his own."

"Ah, z'ey vill raise hell, mi'lord. I recall our late scholar vas an orphan and a born prodigy of his equally prolific, late sire and matron. Very much loved by ze clan, zat one."

"Oh hell, I may need to start reworking my will and testament when I get home."

Even the changeling boy had people waiting for him? An orphan and a prodigy…

_I've done a terrible thing. A _cowardly_ thing,_ thought Fate in revulsion, feeling a sickly, cold permeate through her skin like a fever. She wished she could bring her magic to bear, something to soothe her guilty conscience. Rain soaked and practically drowned, standing here in the ostentatious silken ballroom gown, the blonde-haired girl felt naked, a wolf hiding shamelessly in sheep's skin.

How could she face…

"Ah, Lord! Look up z'ere in ze sky!"

…Naruto-_kun_.

Despite his rapidly accelerating descent, Naruto remained calm and silent, watching with grim determination as the ground came rushing up to him. As if responding to his fall, the Gespenst Jaeger clanked open to reveal its fiery core, a strange magic circle forming under his feet. The same color as the device's flames, the glowing blue circle had heraldry completely different from the shapes and sigils witnessed in Yuuno, Chrono, or Nanoha's personal circles. Perhaps the Bureau mages could identify it, but neither Shirou nor Kaspar could recognize the almost alien signs.

Fate, on the other hand, felt her jaw drop as her mother's and Linith's lessons in magic came rushing back.

That circle, it had Mid-Childan, Belkan, and… what the hell else? It was entirely different from the typical magic styles; an utterly unique magic system that seemed completely foreign yet familiar. How _old_ was that device?!

Only the loud impact of Naruto's landing at their perch jolted Fate out of her inner thoughts. Her grave shame suddenly forgotten, a surge of jealousy racing through her as she saw that girl in white cradled gently in the boy's arms.

That should be her, damn it…!

Though the Silver Knight had came down with a great crash, Naruto seemed none the worse from the fall. To him, it felt like falling a single foot down, though it sounded like he fell a hundred. The minor jolt of his landing was enough to wake his sleeping beauty, however.

"_Nnn_… _nyaaa_…" Nanoha mumbled groggily, her eyes fluttering open.

"Hey-a Nanoha-_chan_! I came for ya," Naruto smiled gently, relieved sapphire blue eyes gazing into sleepy slate blue.

"Na…Naruto-_kun_?" she whispered back. It was like waking from a horrible dream, her shining knight having rescued her from a frightening nightmare. "You really came…"

"Yep! Just as I promised-yo!"

"I'm glad…"

It was sickeningly sweet sight, a damning curse to Fate. She wanted nothing more than to throw herself screaming mad like a banshee of legend at the insufferable girl. How dare she… How dare she…! That—!

"I'd hate to interrupt this tender moment, but I'm pulling the **Dad** card. You've got some explaining to do, Takamachi Nanoha," crossed arms, a stern look, and a firm voice shocked Nanoha right out of her daze.

"_Auuu_?! _Otou-san_?!" the magical girl yelped in shock and surprise, leaping right up to her feet.

Her eyes swirled in confusion as dozens of thoughts fired rapidly. What was her father doing here? Why was he wearing those clothes? Were those weapons in his hands? How did he find out? Just what was going on?!

"Um! Um! _Anou_! _AUUUU_!"

"Well, it's not a big deal right now," the Rogue Trader shook his head, smiling grimly as he gazed as his child. He had been worried she had been damaged irreversibly by her experiences, but maybe her unauthorized adventures had made her a little stronger than before. The man was just happy that his little girl was all right. "I'm simply relieved that we got you back."

"That's right! What's important is that you're back and you're okay," Naruto grinned widely again.

"_Auuu_… Um, where's Chrono-_san_ and Yuuno-_kun_? I vaguely remember them being here…?" she asked, looking around for any sign of the mages.

At the mention of the two boys, Naruto's face darkened, his smile disappearing as he bowed his head. The same solemn, regretful feeling spread like wildfire to the others, even her father had difficulty meeting her gaze, his expression worn to a bitter scowl. Nanoha, immediately, regretted asking, feeling a violent surge of broiling emotions, as balled her hands into fists, gripping her skirts tightly.

"Tell me," she spoke in a tight voice.

"S-Sweetie…"

"No! I won't take no for an answer! Where's Chrono and Yuuno?"

"N-Nanoha-chan, they… They've gone ahead. We'll meet up with them later…"

"That's a lie!" Nanoha shrieked hysterically, cutting off the two males. The tears were coming and she could not hold them back. Why? Why! "T-Tell me wh-what really happened!"

"Dame Nanoha…"

"Ev-even, if it… It-it was for a little while, a-and we didn't get to r-really know each other w-well. W-We… We fought together! Trained together! They became m-my precious friends too. We w-were finally becoming a team. I-I…! Th-They c-can't be…! A-After the fighting was over, I…I…!"

_**SLAP**_!

Jaws dropped, eyebrows rose, and eyes grew wide as saucers. It was the last thing anyone had been expecting, the crack of noise deafening in impact, despite how seemingly insignificant it was. Nanoha was thrown to the cobbles, a stinging palm print on her reddening cheek, shock clearly written on her complexion.

"F-Fate-_san_?" she blubbered, staring wide-eyed up at the blonde-haired girl.

In an instant moment ago, Fate Testarossa had transformed into from the helpless damsel-in-distress into something entirely out of character. Some hidden strength of character, prior hidden, had risen to the surface in an explosive burst of righteous anger. Anger she acted upon like a spark to dynamite, which made her appear to glide forth, despite the restraint of her dress, and deliver her astonishing blow.

"_Spoiled_ **brat**," the blonde-haired girl seethed in fury, thrusting an accusing finger at the fallen girl, "They gave their lives for you. For all of us! You're not the only one who's in pain you selfish little princess!"

"…F-Fate-_chan_…" Naruto gaped hoarsely. Good Empress, he never dreamed he would see Fate angry. She is scary! But…Nanoha. _Argh_, what should he do?

"Pitiful, disgusting whelp! If you are a true warrior, then you know now is not the time to grieve. Your enemy, the one who took them away from you, is just right beyond these doors. Are you going to tell me that you are going to show your pathetic, repulsive crying face to him where he can see you!? So he can laugh at you? Glorify his conceited greatness in your agony?"

Shirou instinctively wanted to intervene on his little girl's behalf. She was just a child about to graduate elementary school in another year's time. She was not a warrior, a soldier; she should not be treated this way! However, a strong, almost crushing grip on his shoulder from the _Adepta Sororitas_ stopped him cold.

He could not believe it! She approved of this?

"Because your child needs this," Sister Kaspar's glance seemed to tell him, "If she is to ever become a true warrior."

"Get up! Fix yourself! Don't **make** me help you, _crybaby_," Fate continued her scolding, hands on her hips. "This is not the time to cry; this is the time for revenge! Everyone here still needs you; the real fight is just beginning. Stand up, Nanoha! Stand up and fight!"

Amazingly, the "tough love" routine worked. Where moments ago, Nanoha Takamachi had been throwing a tantrum, on the verge of a crippling breakdown, she had pulled a complete one-eighty. Now, the girl rose with a grim determination, her eyes streaked with the faint glimmer of tears but clearer and stronger than before. She stood before her companions and her father a new person, if a little cutely bashful.

"_G-Gomen nasai_!" Nanoha apologized, bowing her head furiously. She almost clocked Fate head-to-head, if the other had not hurriedly backpedalled out of the way. "I'm really sorry, everyone: Sister-_san_, _Otou-san_, Naruto-_kun_, and—and Fate-_san_ too!"

Sister Kaspar nodded in approval, a jolly toothy smile blossoming on her face, despite the dire circumstances. It was such a shame that the Fate girl was a child born here on Mother Terra. If she had been born elsewhere, the Sister of Battle would have scouted her immediately for her order, as such promising young talent was hard to come by.

"Apology accepted, Dame Nanoha, and thank you, young Miss Fate, for setting Lord Takamachi's princess to rights."

Fate blushed at the compliment, a mix of pride and embarrassment, which only grew bolder as she realized her place. How unbelievable! How stupid!

"U-Um, I-I was just trying to do wh-what I saw in a military action movie…o-once!"

"I'd give an Oscar for that any day, Fate-_chan_," beamed Naruto with a huge grin of his own. "That totally gave me the chills, good chills, believe it!"

"Th-Thank you...I think," the blonde-haired girl smiled, bashfully. If Naruto-kun was happy, proud of her, then she supposed that "mistake" was worth it. Her good mood, though, darkened slightly when he turned his favor to the devil in white.

"Oh, and Nanoha-_chan_? Don't feel bad, okay? I don't think those guys regretted anything. Heck, they were really something else! We'll make 'em proud, I promise-yo!"

Nanoha gave him a small smile, still a little taken aback by everything, as her father stepped up beside.

"Enough. We insult their memory by standing here idly. It's high time we finished this fight," Shirou appreciated the sudden boost in morale, but there was still work to be done. "Sister Kaspar, please take point. Uzumaki, rear guard. I need to be with my daughter."

"_Jawohl_, _Herr_ Takamachi," the Sister of Battle saluted and stepped to the front of the pack.

"Yeah," Naruto uncharacteristically complied, slipping back without a single protest.

Fate followed beside him, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder; words were not needed now, for she had already said all that was necessary. To her surprise, his armored hand joined with hers as well, and thought it was encased in metal, it felt curiously warm to the touch. She caught his earnest gaze, a "secret" passing between them then and there, as the girl felt her maiden heart flutter with… well, she did not what to call it…

…Perhaps, she and he have become a closer? How joyous it would be, if it were true!

Nanoha watched from a short distance away, wanting nothing more to hug and comfort her dear friend. Yet, upon seeing Fate there by his side, something held her back, kept her from running over, instead keeping her rooted in that spot with only a worried, sad gaze to give. A firm hand gently grasped her shoulder, causing her to look up at her father.

"He is strong. You can mourn with him once this is all over."

"Yes, _otou-san_…"

For her father, for her friends, for all the victims of Vampire past and present, she would be strong.

Just as they had to. Just as she had to.

But…what was this terrible feeling again in her, like shards of glasses cutting and biting? Just like the first time she saw Naruto-_kun_ and Fate-_san_ together at the, um, _motel_. Why did she wish to be standing in Fate-_san_'s place by Naruto-_kun_'s side? Worse, why did she wish Fate-_san_ was not here at all?

No, she could not waste time about things like that; the only path right now was forward!

* * *

There was no announcement, no introduction, as the entrance to the throne was sundered to pieces by the sword of Takamachi. Naruto and Nanoha in turn witnessed a familiar sight before them: that Gothic throne room of candles and stone with a grand throne in its center. And just like at the Chateau, upon the throne sat the one they sought.

Vampire looked up from his seat, a maddening smirk smeared across his face as he expected those three children. Imagine his surprise to find, instead, the towering form of Shirou Takamachi.

"My! Such magnificence! Such elegance! Verily did I wish for one such as ye, but I did naught think that such a wonderful specimen of Man would approach my throne so soon!" Vampire just about sang in excitement, though the rabble that accompanied the man left much to be desired. "But must you bring such filthy mongrels as well?"

"I am not here for talk, _wretch_. Tonight you will pay for what you have done to my daughter, the sons of the Imperium, and the people of my city!"

"_Hmmm_," the beast sang, appearing to think deeply. "I am afraid I do not know whom you speak of."

"Nanoha. Her name is Nanoha Takamachi! And the boys are Chrono Harlaown and Yuuno Scrya!"

"_Hmm_? Oh!? So the one in white is of your blood? _Ho ho ho_! How delightful! Now I see where her strength of will comes from!" Vampire laughed haughtily and clapped with delight. "So easily torn from my grasp, they were. Truly, your strength is magnificent! As for the boys, _meh_, good riddance to such pests."

"They gave their lives for this chance: I'll show you how strong I really am when I tear that annoying tongue from your throat!"

"Your idle threats do not frighten me, human," the Jewel Beast sighed dramatically and waved off Shirou's words. "What you to do that can harm meEEAAAACCCK!"

Vampire's screech of agony was music to the Rogue Trader's ears, a feral grin threatening to split his face as he snapped back his whip.

"Y-you swine! How dare you strike me!" Vampire spat as he fought the spasms that wrought his body.

"The pain you felt is but a fraction of what tortures my heart."

"Your strength is beautiful, your form perfect, but your personality is absolutely retched like that boy's! I will enjoy making you my thra—!" his words were cut off as a lead ball suddenly lodged itself into his mouth.

"Ye speak too much, monster! Try dying instead!" Sister Kaspar's vulpine eyes glinted as they peered down the long sights of her archaic musket rifle.

Coughing violently, Vampire spat the offensive bullet out with a mouthful of blood, howling in rage as rose up to charge the insolent witch. However his flight would only last moments before something wrapped around his leg and painfully reintroduced him to solid earth.

"You would do well not to forget me," Shirou hissed as his whip sent an agonizing surge of pure unadulterated pain through the Jewel Beast's nervous system, bringing about another convulsion and another satisfying scream.

Tired of just watching from behind, the armored form of Naruto Uzumaki sprang forth with a hunger for battle.

"I got a _biiiiiig_ bone to pick with you, shitspawn," Naruto growled as Fang Slasher revved up on his powerfist. Rather than releasing it, he kept the spinning blade attached like a wicked circular saw.

"Hold, Uzumaki!" the Takamachi patriarch called out.

"Eh?! C'mon! Let me get a piece of the bastard!" Naruto's powerfist crackled in agreement.

"Your mission is of even greater importance: protect the girls at all costs!" Shirou all but roared the order. "Do not fail me, boy!"

Naruto all but froze in his spot, his mouth agape at the amount of trust he had been bestowed by the Rogue Trader. This was a mission that he could NOT afford to fail! Planting his feet firmly, the Silver Knight remained prepared for whatever that may be thrown his way. Behind him, both Fate and Nanoha watched on with amazed eyes; they were assured by Naruto's presence, in awe at the battle before them, and simultaneously frightened and excited by the moment of it all.

Had it only been Shirou alone, the battle with Vampire may have gone a little differently. But with Sister Kaspar providing support fire and a timely powerful kick, there seemed no way for Vampire to gain the upper hand.

"Who are you?!" the monster screamed once more, his royal clothes torn and blood oozing out from multiple wounds.

"I? I am your end, daemonspawn! I am the ripper, the terror, the slasher! I am the teeth in the darkness! The talons in the night! My name is strength! And lust! And power! I am Shirou Takamachi! Your **doom**," the Rogue Trader hissed, lashing out his whip once more.

Vampire threw itself backwards, soaring high through the room and landing on his disused thrown. How could these mere humans have such power?! This was HIS world, damn it! Everything here was HIS to mould and control! Was he that weak? Or were they all that strong?!

"I shall not fall this night!" the Jewel Beast screamed as he struck his arms out towards the direction of Naruto and the girls. The knight-errant threw up his shield in defense, but no attack came. Instead, Nanoha stiffened as a sudden coldness slipped into her mind and squashed her consciousness down. She moved as if on puppet strings, awkwardly flying over to stand in front the Vampire.

"Come now, boys and girls! Can you strike out at me once more? This precious daughter of yours; this loved friend of yours! Can you bring yourself to strike her?"

Nanoha floated in front of them all, a trickle of tears upon her helpless, horror-stricken face. Even Fate felt her heart quail at the sight, unsure if she should intervene. If the damned girl were to perish here, right in front of his eyes, Naruto-_kun_ would be devastated. Oh, what should she do?

Why, oh, why did those two heroic fools have to be dead at a time like this?

"See how she cries for you! What beautiful, delicious tears! I will enjoy feasting upon her and you all!"

"You bastard! What kind of man are you to hide behind a girl?!" Shirou yelled as he aimed his fusion pistol at the daemon. Sister Kaspar nearby leveled her rifle with careful precision. Perhaps she could shoot around the girl…

"I AM NO MAN! I am Vampire! And with this child's blood, I will crush you all beneath my boot!"

Vampire drew Nanoha closer, his canines lengthening as he dipped his head in towards the magical girl's neck. He could smell the glorious fresh blood pulsating beneath that alabaster skin, his mouth salivating at the mere thought of it. Just as he bit down enough to draw blood, however, he could have sworn he heard something audibly snap.

"**No**."

A great wave of heat and undiluted hatred washed over Vampire like a tidal wave, giving him pause. He looked up, only for his heart to freeze at the terrifying sight before him. All others whipped around to gaze upon the boy, silent in his fury until now.

"You disgusting bastard. You filthy, worthless mongrel!" Naruto growled deeply, his voice far deeper and stronger than its usual brilliance. The sheer malice and hatred behind every word sent shivers down Sister Kaspar's spine, and even rattled Shirou a bit. The killing intent in the air was far greater than anything they had witnessed! "You dare take what is _mine_?! **I will suffer no insolence!"**

With his final outburst, Naruto's aura exploded in a great burst of magical flame, his normally blue aura gaining an accent of crimson. The _Gespenst Jaeger_ clanked open once again, spewing its holy flames to bath the Daemonhost's entire body. As the fires died, Naruto's silver armor had transformed into a brilliant gold with midnight blue highlights, his blue eyes were instead a brilliant red. Before them all stood not a mere Knight, but a King.

"I grow tired of your childish games, daemonspawn. Let her go," the King's crimson eyes bore into Vampire's own, piercing and laying his soul bare before him. How worthless! How pathetic he truly was! He was completely insignificant before this true Lord!

With barely a blink, Nanoha dropped as if her puppet lines had been cut, collapsing to the ground in a tired heap. Slowly, the Daemonhost stalked towards the girl; every forward step he made, Vampire stepped back in utter fear. What was this boy?! Was he a daemon?! No! This boy was beyond a mere daemon! This boy… this boy…! He was beyond anything Vampire could ever wish to become – he was one of the chosen, but the boy… he was a vengeful god!

Kneeling, the golden king picked up his companion into a bridal carry and spoke with soft but strong tones, "Nanoha, are you well?"

Nanoha's eyes bolted open, her skin all tingly from the sheer amount of energy in the air. Her vision cleared up to see her friend but so _different_ looking. The Naruto she knew was more of a boyish rogue but the Naruto here was… was a king!

"N-Na-Naruto-_kun_?! Are you okay?" Talk about shock after shock! What had happened to her precious friend? Why was his armor gold, his eyes blood red, and such a h-handsome, scary face?

"What are you talking about? I'm feeling fine!" Naruto grinned that same silly grin that he reserved only for his friends. Suddenly, he did not seem so frightening…

That's right… no matter how scary he looked, Naruto-_kun _was Naruto-_kun_! She shouldn't be scared of him!

"You saved me again! Thank you, Naruto-_kun_!" her happy smile made it all worth it, as he set her down to stand on her own two feet.

"I'm glad! Now… about that bastard vampire… Nanoha, if you would please begin this dance?"

Fate stared in awe and envy, tears coming to her hypnotized eyes as she was forced to shield them lest she go blind. Power, so much power; bright and gold; it was unlike any phenomenon she had an ever seen, intoxicating just to be in its presence. Limitless amounts of _mana_ and other energies were aligning themselves to Naruto, creating a localized leyline that was gorging itself into a storm.

No ordinary mage and certainly not a mere human could harness such power, but if this was his true power… Then, just what was Uzumaki Naruto exactly? Aye, she never asked the question before, for she had been certain always that he was a boy she could…love. Someone she could love; someone who could love her in return, mayhap in ways even Linith could not.

What was he? Who was he? And Mystra forbid, what had the Imperium done to him in the name of "Justice for All"? Alas, how powerless she was now, not even able to seek the truth, but it will not always be so…

Bathed in the golden light, Fate Testarossa swore then that she would grasp her dream and to make many more a reality. Never again would she suffer alone, to be alone, so cold in the loveless, corrupt "World." Love, her happiness: she will grasp it!

"_Onegai_, Raising Heart!" Nanoha called, "Shooting Mode!"

On command, the discarded staff flew to her side, transforming appropriately on the fly, and once in her hand, she trained it without hesitation at the staggering Jewel Beast. Her surprise came when Naruto-kun's hands joined hers, intertwining together with Raising Heart.

"Let's go! TOGETHER!" he shouted triumphantly.

_Overdrive_!

With a crackling surge of power, Raising Heart underwent a second transformation: the staff expanded out in dramatic fashion, its control core shining gold while the shooting head neatly tripled in size. The King and the Fairy Princess held onto a "staff" of pure energy, pulsing with veins of _mana_, anchored by pieces of the original components of the staff. A nexus of energies surrounded them, forming a literal magic dynamo that fed enormous amounts of power into the waiting head of their mystic cannon from which four residual energy wings sprouted from the exhausts.

"Bypass: Released! Barrel: All Clear! Charge: Full Power! Trigger: Open! We can do it, Naruto-_kun_!"

"_Yoshaa_, here we go: NEGATIVE HEART – LOCK ON!"

"What…! It...it cannot be!" cried Vampire as he felt all the energy leaving his limbs, a deep coldness seeping into every part of his body. Golden Chains had materialized entangling and immobilizing him against an archaic sigil traced into the air.

"Let's do it! _With Love in Our Hearts_ / _The Light that Cuts Through Space in an Instant_ / _The Final Blow_: _Mystic Cannon_ – _HAATO_ _BUREEKAA_! MAXIMUM! _SHOOT_-_TO_!"

Darkness clouded the Jewel Beast's vision as he cried out one last time in the overwhelming path of light bright as the sun, his body disintegrating into ash:

"NOOOOOO—!"

The great beam of light continued onwards, blasting straight out the back of the throne room and traveling beyond. In the far west, the sun seemed to be rising, a herald of their victory, as three Jewel Seeds floated docilely in place where the Jewel Beast once stood. Naruto broke contact with Nanoha, his surge of strength exhausted, and he was happy to hand off the reins to her. After all, it was her turn to finish what they had all started together, after much hardship.

"Raising Heart: Sealing Mode!" she cried happily, as her device reverted to its original form.

_Sealing Mode_.

"Phew, I'm beat-yo," he groaned, all but falling onto his rear against the marble floor. "Yeow! _Agghhh_, bad idea…"

There was little time to celebrate, however, as the castle echoed a similar groan and shook violently. Solid stone cracked and tall pillars shattered as the entire room began to collapse into itself. Perhaps, their stay was no longer welcomed…

"Everyone out! Move, move!" bellowed Shirou Takamachi, directing them towards another set of doors, which lead hopefully to a plausible exit. As much as he would like to congratulate his little girl and set his mind to contemplating the events that transpired on this little adventure, getting them out alive was his first priority.

There was little hesitation as the rest followed, scrambling to avoid falling debris, and to their fortune, the doors did lead to another stairway bridge. Alas, they barely made halfway down the stairs when it, too, began falling apart, sending them all tumbling down into to the crumbling shadows below. With only one of them with flight ability, there was no hope for them now. After all this time, the battles and bloodshed… this was how it was going to end…?

However, the ground did not come closer so quickly any more. Hell, the ground did not move at all. The ground, in fact, shattered, revealing the familiar sights and skyscrapers of Yokohama City rushing up to meet them. All along, they had been fighting in the sky above the city, amazing…

Wait…they were still falling!

"_Kami­-sama_; Empress; Buddha; God; someone, please, save us, dammit!" Naruto shouted over the yells and screams of the party, flapping his limbs hysterically. "Dying like a pancake is so not cool!"

Perhaps, it was a miracle, an act of faith, or simply fated, but sure enough, someone heard the pleas for deliverance…

"**Floater Field**!"

…well, Naruto was the only one screaming for divine intervention, really…

"_Whaaaaaaaa_-OW!"

…in fact, he pretty much out-screamed everyone else.

"Stop screaming like a sissy, damn you!" yelled Shirou Takamachi after having introduced a boot to shut the hyperactive boy up.

"_Ja_, zat ve are. The Empress be praised," added Sister Kaspar, giving the layered blue and green magic circles that held them aloft a thankful tap, "and the Goddess of Magic too."

"_Otou_-san, you didn't have to kick him!" Nanoha pouted cutely, scowling bolts of disapproval at her father.

Part hysteria and part because of the shear happiness at being alive, manly tears streamed from Naruto's eyes like waterfalls, "Oh, Nanoha-chan, you're so kind. Unlike Daddy-ARGH!"

"Who said you could call me '_Daddy_'!"

"_Otou­-san_, stop picking on Naruto-_kun_!"

"_Ja_, it iz good to be alive."

Unknowing of the exaggerated sweatdrop creeping down the back of her head, Fate could only try her best to keep a straight face at the sight of absurd spectacle unfolding before her. She, honestly, wanted to knock some sense into all of them. However, it would risk breaking her character and that would not do, simply.

"Um, just who did save us?"

"That would be us, you noisy lot," yelled a familiar sharp-tongued drawl.

On the ground, standing in the middle of the empty intersection, were two faces that were certainly a sight for sore eyes. If the colors of the magic circles were not dead give way before, upon descending closer, their identities were obvious. Had they risen from the dead? Hardly, the bandages they wore and their torn uniforms were proof of their mortality.

"Chrono-_san_, Yuuno-_kun_!" Nanoha cried happily, the comedic quarrel with her father suddenly forgotten.

The two wizards would have obliged a cordial or a respectful verbal reply, each to their own, to her. Which they would have done so had not the excited girl leapt off the floater field when it was but a foot off the ground and envelop them both in a perhaps "overly" sentimental hug. Normally, they would not have minded, but being wounded, their whimpers and yowls of pain quickly punctuated what should have been a joyous occasion.

"Oh Mystra, preserve me!" cried Yuuno Scrya, fearing the worst for his tender wounds.

"Please, Takamachi Nanoha," Chrono Harlaown pleaded in a tight voice, trying his best not to grimace in pain. "We appreciate your feelings but save your sentiments for another time!"

Nanoha, instantly, released the boys as if she had touched boiling hot water. Her face colored red with embarrassment, while she apologized profusely to them, bowing her repeatedly, "_Kya_! S-Sorry! I'm so sorry, Chrono-_san_, Yuuno-_kun_!"

"It-it is o-kay, Nanoha-_san_. P-Please, just be more conscious of the wounded next time."

"_Auuuuu_…! I'm sorry."

"But jeez, guys! I really thought you were goners!" interjected Naruto with a hearty laugh, in a well-intentioned distraction to get the attention away from Nanoha. As funny as the situation was, he did not want her to get too embarrassed over it.

Besides, he was happy that the two mages were fine, though he was not about to let everyone all know that -- especially not Chrono-_teme_! It would totally ruin his tough guy image.

"_Pfft_, as if," Chrono made a disagreeable sound and rolled his eyes. "It will take much more than that to send me to the Empress's bosom, _dobe_. Have you no faith in me?"

"Please, Naruto-_san_! I am not that weak!" said Yuuno, in his torn up barrier jacket, looked a little incensed himself. It did not matter if he looked skinny and frail! It was all about willpower! Willpower! Though all that rock was pretty heavy…

"Man, whatever, and I'm not gonna ask how you guys made it. What I do wanna know is just what the hell were you guys thinking?! Doing shit like that is crazy! You guys could've died doing that! What are you doing being so damn reckless and crazy-yo?!"

The Bureau mages could only look at the Daemonhost with incredulous eyes. Him, **THE** Uzumaki Naruto, yelling at **THEM** for being reckless?! There was something very wrong here…

The Blue Breaker pressed a palm to his face in exasperation and sighed, while next to him Yuuno seemed to be holding back something. A giggle slipped through however, quickly erupting into a full laugh. How absurd! To be chastised by the very person who embodied hotheadedness!

And the very same idea seemed to travel around their entire party, as Nanoha caught on to the humor, adding her own adorable laughter to the mix. Even Fate was caught up in the good mood, a small smile forming as she sat down on the hood of an empty sedan. Eventually, Chrono the scrooge joined in as well, an honest chuckle escaping his lips before it grew into a healthy laugh.

All the while Naruto looked on in bewildered confusion. Why were they laughing at him?!

Off to the side, Shirou Takamachi leaned against a wall tiredly. Watching the laughing children from a distance it was difficult to imagine that a moment before, they were battling for their very souls. The sun was rising in the west, a blazing beacon that set his mind and bones at ease, and next to him, the _Sororitas_ looked rather engrossed with her power armor's voxcaster.

"I 'ave received a vox from Sister Dinah, _Herr_ Takamachi. All monsters above and below 'ave been eliminated. A few injuries reported among your men, but no'zing severe," Sister Kaspar gave a toothy grin to the Takamachi patriarch, who in turn gave a smirk and nod of his own.

"Hmm… all's well that ends well, I suppose…"

Now, he just had to find a way to explain to Momoko why he had gone missing the whole night. Not to mention, Nanoha and he were going to have a real nice long heart to heart. There was no doubt in his mind that he could convince her not to fight; hell, it was too late. The best he could do was to offer his aid and his advice as her father, and as a fellow warrior who had seen far too many battles for his liking.

_I'll make sure those Bureau boys train her properly from now on_, _instead of_ _whatever she was doing on her own before_.

But, as for Uzumaki Naruto…

_So that_'_s the power of a daemonhost_, _huh_? _Oh_, _Momoko, what am I going to do_? _Our little girl_'_s in love with a Daemon_!

Ah, the Melancholy of Fatherhood!

* * *

Author's Notes:

And there we have it. After way too long a period, another chapter down and another in the works; life goes on and I keep typing. Your reviews fuel the fire, so please do not hesitate to leave some feedback. Hitting that little button down there and leaving a message tells me that people want more, thus I will reciprocate. In regards to the folks asking me what other series I will be crossing over into this, you all will just have to wait. One never reveals his hand early, after all. You may have noticed the utter lack of separators in earlier chapters, thanks to the changes in 's system. I will be trying to fix these in the near future, though it will be a long process.

Until next time.

I'll take this time to thank my beta / partner / James "Ray" Edwards. His work and assistance is highly appreciated, and I probably wouldn't have gotten this far without him. I will also take this moment to direct you to his current story: Mahou Shounen Enforcer Chrono! It's constantly updated and definitely a good read.

Imperial Thought of the Day: _Submit to Her will_.

* * *

**Omake!**

When the producers are away, the actors will play!

Gaku Gaku Animal Land and Friends presents…

Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the Lyrical Channel!

Silence reigned as master sorcerer Ahriman of the Thousand Sons sat at his usual place, making a great mimicry of a statue. Next to him, the ever adorable Hayate Yagami was busy scribbling on a sheet of paper as she tapped furiously into a calculator.

Moments passed as the expected greeting failed to come across, prompting the Chaos sorcerer to face the show's Navigator, "Erm… Lady Hayate, the segment's begun."

"Eh? Yeah yeah I'll get to it. I want to get this army list done first," the Kansai girl didn't even look up as she waved off her assistant. Barely audible mutterings floated up from her side, the Chaos Space Marine picking up bits and pieces in the form of "melta," "CCW," and even "bolter."

"Army list? …Are you creating a Warhammer 40,000 army?!" Ahriman was rightfully surprised. The lady Yagami was known for her hunger for all things _otaku_, not a tabletop game created by the English. To even imagine the girl branching of into a war game of all things was nigh absurd! Then again, considering the nature of this story, it was almost inevitable.

"Yup! And I even got a special HQ choice!" Hayate gushed as she pushed the army list aside and brought out a black box. She soon revealed her mighty prize: a complete collection of Shirou's Stormtrooper models, each miniature painted expertly to reflect their individuality. From the roguishly handsome Rogue Trader Shirou Takamachi to the smirking Valhallan Wiglaf, to the grim skull-like mask of Wolund's Krieg Death Korps. uniform and even the burly Catachan warrior lugging around the mighty Hellblaster. Plucking one of the models out, she brought it close to her bosom.

"Oh, Veteran Sergeant Wolund, your dark and gloomy mood and heroically dark past is so... amazing," she whispered huskily as she held the miniature close to her chest, giving it a gentle hug. You could actually see the hearts floating around Hayate; you could also see the giant sweatdrop the Kreig Death Korps model had, a sight mirrored by the equally disturbed Ahriman. What's the little human have that he doesn't?

"Hmm. How wonderful of you to gain an interest, Lady Hayate. May I be so bold as to propose something?" due to his mask, none could see the grin spreading across Ahriman's face.

"Yeeesss?" the hostess drawled out.

"How about we test out your new army with a quick battle? You versus I, five-hundred point army. Roll for scenario."

"Ho ho? You want to try my boys out? And what army are you fielding?"

"Of course, my lady, I will be commanding the men of my cursed Legion!" with a wave his his hand, a wave of corrupted unholy fire washed over his section of the desk, leaving behind a collection of dark blue and yellow Chaos Space Marine units. "The Thousand Sons."

The girl clapped happily at the show of Chaos-blessed power, marveling at the masterfully converted units. "Such amazing models! The excitement is getting to me! I accept your challenge, Ahriman-kun!"

"My Rubric Marines will not yield to your blind faith, Lady Hayate," the sorcerer would play the role of villain for this battle, ending his taunt with the same ghostly whisper as his fallen brethren. "_All is dust_."

"Hmph! You and your Legion will only find death today, traitor!" Hayate picked up on the role play quickly, a confident smirk one her face. "For the Empress!"

**Heaven or Hell.**

_Let's rock._

Being a 500 point game, Hayate had the numerical advantage with her Space Marine army while Ahriman's Thousand Sons army suffered from expensive units. As a trade off, Ahriman's Rubric Marines could take more punishment than the typical Space Marine, and his Sorcerer HQ choice could throw out a medley of fantastically devastating psyker powers.

On the other hand, Hayate's Space Marines were equipped with a variety of special weapons and wargear that significantly broadened their ability to deal with all sorts of threats. Though the army was not specially designed to take on an army like the Thousand Sons, Hayate's army could effectively combat just about anything thrown at her. Also, her special HQ selection made for an abnormally strong

For the purposes of this omake, the details of the battle must unfortunately be passed over for a more general description of the horrors of war.

The battle's scenario was to be a Take-and-Hold mission, the critical objective placed squarely center of the entire battlefield. Both armies were equadistant from the objective, and it would lead to a mighty clash of armies right at the center to see who will have right of claim.

Hayate won the coin flip, going first. As expected of her (hidden) fiery temper, her army charged forward with guns blazing. Inversely, Ahriman's soldiers began their grim march in silence. The faster Space Marines reached the objective point first then blew by it completely, still firing off bolters and flamers at the slowly approaching Chaos army. The Kansai-speaker had only one plan for her foes: total annihilation!

Like many plans, however, it fell apart the moment it was put into place.

It was a one-sided fight, a total slaughter as Ahriman's Rubric Marines absorbed every attack and returned it ten-fold, felling a great number of proud Space Marines. The slow but unstoppable advance of the Thousand Sons was met with charge after charge, only for the attacks to be pushed back every time. Even worse, Hayate made no attempt to capture and hold the objective position, instead opting to bull rush again and again only to be repelled in return. It was inevitable that the Legion finally reached the objective position, where they finally bunkered down and took cover, making it even more difficult to hurt them.

"N-no...! My army! My wonderful army!" Hayate wailed and mourned over the utter devastation her Space Marines had suffered. On the opposite side, Ahriman's army suffered a few losses but dominated the battle by completing their objective, effectively holding it against all pushes and charges. The counter-attacks whittled down the Space Marines' numbers, every death a nail in the coffin of defeat. The only units left standing were her Shirou Takamachi unit and the Kriegsman Wolund, thanks to their special life-saving_ Someone Back Home_ rolls. Indeed, they were quite tenacious little bastards as they survived barrage after barrage of Rubric Marine bolter fire and vile sorcerer spells flung at them, an interesting comparison to their real-life counterparts. Alas, despite her army's survivors, Hayate ultimately failed to even consider the objective, and thusly lost solidly.

Chaos had won this day.

"Lady Hayate, you are inexperienced and unrefined, but that is all right! No commander can be expected to win his first battle against a superior opponent," the Chaos sorcerer could not bear to see the Navigator of Lyrical Channel seem so... crushed.

"..." the girl only sulked deeper into darkness, the pain of defeat smashing her once proud soul.

A soft sigh escaped from the armored helmet of Ahriman as he stepped away from the table and kneeled in front of Yagami; even when on one knee, he was still a great deal taller than the petite child. "Well, it cannot be helped. I, Ahriman of the Thousand Sons, will help you and teach you the finer details of warfare, Lady Hayate."

"R-really? Even after all I've said and done...?" she whimpered, now looking much like the scared girl she hid behind her mask of arrogance.

"I am a gentleman, Lady Hayate. I cannot leave a damsel in distress. You seem to already grasp a number of concepts -- allow my experience and wisdom help guide you to victory!"

"Yay! Thank you!" the girl joyously threw her arms around the giant, barely able to wrap around his neck. She seemed so much smaller and frailer compared to the hulking giant of a Space Marine. Unfortunately, Ahriman did not see the vicious grin she now had, nor could he know of the horrible plans already concocting in her head.

The traitor Sorcerer gently patted the girl's back before turning to gaze at the captive audience.

"Nothing more to see here, wretched viewers. See you next time," Ahriman smirked behing his ornate mask, bringing a plasma pistol up to bear and aiming it at the 'camera.' A bright purple flare of superhot and corrupted plasma erupted from the ancient weapon, leaving it the last thing anyone would see.

A doomed man indeed.

* * *


	24. Chapter 24

* * *

Standard Disclaimer: The creative properties used in the development of this story are not owned by this authorStandard Disclaimer: The creative properties used in the development of this story are not owned by this author. Have fun figuring out which ones I've used. There are a few original characters; those are mine.

Surgeon General's Warning:

_Read at your own risk._

* * *

**Kara no Kyokai**** - **The Borderline of/to Emptiness

In the Dark Future, there is only -- Magical! Lyrical! Naruto?

Verse 24:

Dextera

A Naruto AU fanfic by Tempest Dynasty

* * *

Chrono Clyde Harlaown stifled a grunt as still tender muscles complained greatly under the strain of moving a sofa. A dust-covered apron covered the casual civilian wear he sported while he pushed along a humming vacuum; rarely would anyone see such a strange yet mundane sight.

Several weeks had passed since the Vampire incident, and his body was still recovering from that ordeal. The mage had learned long ago that periods of peace between conflicts never meant a good thing, as it mean the enemy was either gathering power or planning something truly insidious; the fact that the local news was still filled with reports of missing people only further proved that something dreadful was amiss. However, without any meaningful intelligence, he could do nothing. Try as he and his partner could, there was very little they could work off of without scouring the literal breadth of the city.

His frustration manifested itself in the inability to sit still, the excess energy spurning him to pace around his apartment or disgruntled walks through the local neighborhood. With this his irritability increased to a point that a mere stubbing of his pinky toe brought about a slew of curses and threats to level the place. The loss of control was indeed embarrassing for the normally calm Chrono, and thus led him to seek alternative methods of expression.

It has always been known that Chrono was a neat and orderly person; thusly his cleaning abilities were actually quite considerable. As such, he took it upon himself that morning to give the apartment a good cleaning. His aide, Scholar Scrya tried his best to keep things tidy, but time defeated all.

Still, even cleaning became somewhat of a chore as his body was still carrying the strain of the incident. Magical healing could fix up cuts and bruises, but it did nothing for stress and fatigue. A few weeks ago, neither of the boys could muster the strength to climb out of bed. Now, it felt like they had engaged in a particularly heavy bout of weightlifting.

Perhaps, a few more days of rest was in order…

"Ahh! Master!" Yuuno's boyish countertenor rang through the apartment clearly. "You should not be straining yourself like that! P-Please, allow me."

"I feel fine, Scholar Scrya. I only did a little bit of cleaning," the older boy waved off the changeling's attentions. "Tell me, do you bring good news?"

"Oh! Yes, Master!" Yuuno retrieved a single data-slate from the folds of his barrier jacket. "It was a little lucky, but I picked up signs of abnormal biological matter – they all had magical auras! The reason why we haven't picked them up yet is because they are so small compared to other signals; we could have mistaken them for a mere human."

"And, could it be…?"

"That is what I thought at first, but the humans do not possess such a… _chaotic_ aura. Ours are focused and controlled from training; a beginner like Nanoha-san or Naruto-san has less control, but still focused. An untrained human is unrestrained to a degree, and animals are too small to create such an imprint. These creatures or whatever they may be made my scanners go wild!"

The data-slate's screen changed to a line graph and its function over time: the line itself fluctuated wildly, moving up and down all over the graph. In reference, a line of small tremors represented a trained mage, and another more jagged line to represent the average man.

"I believe this is what we were searching for, Master!" Yuuno nodded enthusiastically, with confident finality.

"Truly? Excellent work, Scholar Scrya! I would like to examine it immediately," Chrono returned the nod with an approving look as he took the data-slate. With his attention now focused on the device, he missed the blushing look his assistant suddenly developed from the praise.

A silence followed that Yuuno found a little awkward "Erm…My Lord?"

"Hmm? What is it?" Chrono did not look up from the data-slate.

"I was wondering… the civilian girl that was with us. Was it all right to let her go like that?"

"_Hmm_," the mage's brow furrowed as thoughts of the mysterious blonde girl reemerged in his mind. He turned his attention away from the data-slate, focusing now on his servant and ally. The look he gave spurned the scholar to continue on.

"I-I mean, well, she knows who we are now! A civilian of this planet: now somewhat aware of the Imperium and of Magic – can we trust her to keep a secret?"

Chrono's response, however, surprised Yuuno: he sighed in relief! "I am glad you share my feelings on this. I, too, have doubts about the girl, and I would like nothing more than, so the Imperial analogy goes: _to comb through her thoughts and determine her true faith_."

The changeling blushed in embarrassment and pride – it was not every day that the mighty Blue Breaker gave out praise like that!

"However, we must stand by the fact that she is innocent, until _proven_ guilty."

"But, m-my Lord! Should we not perform some manner of investigation, as a precaution?"

"We are not Inquisitors, Young Scrya, and we are not so barbaric as to stoop to their '_usual_' means of, ahem, investigation. We do not have anything that even amounts to Probable Cause beyond cynical suspicion, which to some, they would consider obsessive paranoia. We cannot touch her, until she shows her colors."

"A-Ah…"

"No; because had we done as expected of us, neither the _Dobe_ nor the young Lady Takamachi would be in very good graces with us. Lord Takamachi, his troops, and the Sisters would lose their faith in us, and that can be just as damning as being labeled a heretic or…an_ Irregular_."

Yuuno suppressed a shiver at the thought of being hunted like a dog by both the Inquisition and theBurial Agency. Neither organization had any mercy for the fallen – redemption and penance was found through agonizing death, though the latter likened it more so to _euthanasia_: the last kindly, honorable service they could render to comrades gone astray. Either way, both organizations were infamous, though the latter was better at keeping itself anonymous, part doctrine and part lawful ignorance and misinformation to protect the wellbeing of the public. **Everyone** feared the Inquisition.

It was one thing to commit a crime but an entirely different matter to stray from the principles of _The Mysteries_.

"In any case, we should focus more on the task at hand. Scholar, please, continue your work. I look forward to getting more hard intelligence on our new quarry."

"Yes, Master! I shall make it so at once!" Yuuno saluted smartly and scurried off, ever eager to prove his worth.

Chrono could only give a small smile at the changeling's diligence; he was an excellent aide. To think he had doubted the boy when they first met, now, is unthinkable. In due time, the Blue Breaker felt he could even adopt young Yuuno as a retainer to his household should the scholar continue to prove himself worthy.

Why Chrono would haggle and fight, quite a bit, for a few more aides as capable as Yuuno Scrya: it would make running his operations much more efficient.

"Now… a training schedule for Nanoha-san **and** the _Dobe_," the Blue Breaker murmured the reminder to himself, with an inward sigh. Lord Takamachi himself had requested that Chrono assist Nanoha in her growth and development as a mage, and this would have to include the bothersome dead-last. It would not do to have any of them fall behind and become liabilities, after all.

_Ahh_… the joys of leadership.

* * *

The month of November is a relatively calm month in the Japanese school system. Other than the usual barrage of lectures and quizzes, high school seniors get to enjoy their short school trip. Unfortunately, Naruto and his friends were nowhere close to being seniors, and thus were stuck dealing with droning teachers and bothersome quizzes.

Thusly, as others stayed awake and listened, Naruto more often than not opted to close his eyes and sleep. Such was his state in the middle of history class; Michael-sensei was definitely an intimidating figure and his lectures far more interesting than other instructors, but nothing could stop the Daemonhost from napping.

At least, until his very mind was assaulted by a telepathic message.

"_**Dobe**_."

"GAAH!" Naruto yelped as he literally leapt out of his seat, much to the shock of his class.

Michael-sensei, on the other hand, did not even blink, leaving the smitten Arisa to mentally gush at his coolness. Amidst the stares of his fellow classmates, Naruto could only laugh nervously as he climbed back into his desk. He diverted his eyes forward made to look like he was in rapt attention, whereas in reality he was focused with a completely different conversation.

"Are you awake now?" that condescending tone, that irritating greeting, there was no question about who it was.

"I'm in class, _teme_. Don't surprise me like that!"

"It is negligence to daydream in class."

Naruto could feel the smugness in that message, but opted not to react to it. "Yeah, yeah; _what_-ever. So what do you want?"

"I have some good news. We have acquired some intelligence regarding the disappearances. Rendezvous my apartment after school, and bring young Lady Takamachi as well."

"Sweet. Are we moving out tonight?" Young Lady Takamachi? Sheesh, talk about formal, though he kind of expected it from Chrono-_teme_.

"Explanations can wait until the briefing. Pay attention to your teacher instead—_Holy_ **Mystra**, is that one of the Grey Knights?"

Huh? Oh. Well, well, it seems Chrono-_teme_ never knew! Then again, just about anyone would be surprised if they found a Space Marine of the Grey Knights lecturing about the early-Tokugawa era or instructing students the finer details of English, prepositional phrases, and the definition of the word "is."

"Yeah. Michael, the big guy with the sword. Raphael's here too, doing languages – he's the one with the halberd-yo."

"That is… _why_ are they here? Do they not jeopardize their anonymity?"

"Ehh, they're just twelve-year old kids with no idea of the Imperium, man. To them, they're just really freakishly tall and buff-yo. Most almost-teenaged girls totally dig 'em, know what I'm sayin'?"

"_Erm_, I see…"

"Uzumaki!" came Michael-sensei's summons.

"Yes!" Naruto leapt to surprised attention. In the back of his mind, he felt Chrono cut the connection.

"Perhaps, you can tell me the name of the vessels involved in foreign trade during the early-Tokugawa shogunate?"

"Uuhhh…" the blond tried to play for time as his mind scrambled to find an answer. Something to do with Portugal…

"Red seal ships, Naruto-kun!" Nanoha's lyrical voice echoed sweetly in the boy's racing mind. It was the ice that cooled his fire. She, too, had listened in on Chrono's message, but also kept an ear out on the lecture. Neither herself nor Naruto-kun had learned the finer points of "Magi-Link Telepathy" yet, namely encrypted channels; therefore, transmissions sent to one of them could still be heard by another "listener" (see: eavesdropper).

You're a lifesaver, Nanoha-chan!

"Red seal ships, sensei," Naruto gave his answer with full confidence.

"Correct. These red seal ships existed until 1635. The shogunate had grown fearful of Christian influences then, and so…" the Grey Knight-turned-history teacher continued on about the impact of religion and faith upon society, his words fading out of Naruto's attention span as the Daemonhost returned to his musings.

Looking to his side, his eyes met with Nanoha's, both children sharing similar looks on their faces.

Tonight, then…

* * *

The last bell of the day was like a starting shot for Naruto, the hyperactive prankster immediately leaping to his feet and throwing all his books into his bag. Nanoha in contrast did not share his energy, but her enthusiasm was just as great. Still, the magical girl expressed a distinct tenderness in her movements, something that pained Naruto to see. Bless her, she tried her best to make it seem less of an issue by refusing breaks and assuring the blond boy of her health, but it still sent a knife into his heart whenever Nanoha flinched.

If only he could do something to make it a little easier for her…

Oh. Right! He could do _that_. "_Oi_! Nanoha-chan!"

"_Auuu_? What is it, Naruto-kun?" she paused in her step and looked behind her with devastatingly cute expression of curiosity.

Ah-chaaa! Why did she have to be so adorable? The blond-haired boy felt he was truly blessed to have her as a friend, basking in her wonderful radiance and infinite kindness. This was what he was fighting for! Believe it!

"You look kinda tired. Want me to help, _ne-ne_?" he wiggled his eyebrows, a hint of mischief on his face.

"A-_Auuu_, what do you have in mind?" she could not help but feel a little reluctant. Still, it was not as if he would do anything mean… _Oooohhh_! He had better not forgotten his promise!

Naruto's grin threatened to split his face, "Piggy back! I can carry ya piggy back-yo!"

To the Silver Knight, seeing Nanoha's blushing face was extremely worth it. Shifting his backpack to his front, he crouched and drew his arms low.

"Hop on! I'll carry ya to the _teme_'s place!"

At first, the girl hesitated. Was she being a burden on Naruto-kun? No… her wonderful friend was just being kind. How could she hesitate when he did not? What a silly girl she was being… Besides, was this not something she always wanted too?

Though her face was a healthy red, she climbed onto her friend and draped her arms around Naruto's neck. Body pressing against body, Nanoha realized just how solid her friend felt. The blond-haired boy was actually a few centimeters shorter than her, but in his stoutness were amazingly developed muscles that made for an incredibly firm but very warm resting spot. Here, she felt completely, utterly, safe.

"Thank you, Naruto-kun," Nanoha spoke softly as she settled onto her friend's back.

Despite it all, Naruto was still just a 13 year-old boy, and his body responded exactly how a child is age should. He was acutely aware of the soothing heat that now covered his back, the sweet lilac scent of her shampoo, the warm breath that tickled his ear, and softness that was Nanoha's body pressing onto him…

GAAAH! Get it together! He was no pervert, dammit! _Teme_ in his underwear! _Teme_ in a bikini! _Yuuno_ and _Teme_ making out! … Wait that was terribly wrong but horrifically _right_…?! The first two did it but the last one was just plain weird!

"—ruto-kun? Naruto-kun!" the magical girl's voice yanked the boy out of his nightmare. "Is something wrong, Naruto-kun?"

"Errm, it's nothing! Just thinking of the homework Michael-sensei assigned!" he assured her, forcing the blood in his face to dispel with little success. "Comfy back there?"

"_Un_!" she nodded with a brilliant smile. "I'm ready, Naruto-kun!"

"Yosh! Let's go!" Naruto rose up, his friend hardly weighing him down at all – she was like a bird perched on his back.

"Forward, go!" she cheered, thrusting a fist forward.

Damn what others saw, screw what others thought, in that moment it was just the two of them. They were bonded in ways beyond typical schoolboy and schoolgirl, perhaps even more. The ties that bound them only grew stronger with every waking moment and passing day, reinforced by laughter and maybe even love; a chain thought unbreakable.

Ah, if only time would stop… but change is inevitable.

* * *

The Harlaown-Scrya residence was an odd distance from the school, giving the children an opportunity to take their time walking. In this little window, they talked of many things they were unable to in school: Imperial life, current life, how they felt about current events, their fears and dreams; Nanoha even divulged some of the stories that her father had been kind enough to share after heavy pestering and pleading.

From the sounds of it, he and his squad of stormtroopers nigh equated to an entire regiment of Imperial Guard!

Chatter eventually calmed down, however, and Naruto soon found the slow and steady breathing of a napping Nanoha resting her head tenderly against his back. Those who saw the happy two could only smile at the good feelings that seemed to spill out from them, as highlighted by the non-stop grin the boy seemed to sport.

But like all journeys, this one had an end. The final stretch was a ten-story vertical trek. What hope the Daemonhost had to carry his lovely friend all the way up the stairs (and he could do it too-yo!), the sleeping beauty had awakened from her slumber and insisted that they take the elevator, on their own feet. The doors opened to reveal only a span of three meters that separated them from their objective, but barely two meters into it did the door open on its own.

"_Dobe_, you are as stealthy as a Squiggoth," Chrono greeted dryly, giving a nod of acknowledgement to the girl. "You are **late**."

"_Nice_ to see you too, _teme_," Naruto deadpanned as Nanoha returned the greeting with a smile and bow of her own.

"I will see to it that your tardiness is addressed later; now, come inside. Scholar Scrya is preparing some refreshments."

By now, after many recent visits, Naruto was familiar with the interior of the tasteful apartment-condo, automatically taking his and Nanoha's jackets and hanging them up. What he found in the closet was an extra adult-sized coat that stuck out against the smaller jackets, raising a mental question and a physical brow – was someone else here? He did not think that more "enforcement" mages, like Yuuno-san and Chrono-_teme_, were brought here, not without sparking some sort of confrontation with Captain Gabriel.

The question was answered, however, as he stepped into the living room, seeing a semi-familiar face.

"Sister Reseda is here by request of Lord Takamachi. She is to be our advisor and liaison with her fellow Sisters for this operation," Chrono was already introducing her.

Perhaps it was the lack of power armor, allowing her lithe but very fit and healthy figure to show through the alluringly tight clothing she wore, or maybe it was the cutely innocent expression she had along with a dazzling smile and deep blue eyes, but Naruto could not help but stare at the warrior nun. Or more accurately, her body.

Oh _maaan_, was she smokin'!

Though Reseda quietly laughed at the boyish attention, Nanoha was not too pleased with Naruto's line of sight. Coughing lightly into a closed hand, she elbowed her friend lightly in the ribs.

"Ack!" the nudge brought him back to Earth, leaving him fumbling for words. "Ah, um, heya, _Nee-chan_!" he finished with a wave. Nanoha followed, bowing politely in greeting, though she could not help but sigh a little on the inside.

Surely, her Naruto-kun did not like girls, well, like the Sister **that** much did he? …Ah! Oh my, she thought of him as "her Naruto-kun" again!

The Sister of the Black Barrel returned the gesture as Yuuno came in with a tray of refreshments, frilly pink apron over his civilian clothing. The other two males, suddenly, felt rather discombobulated at the sight of such paradoxical perfection; it was so wrong… **yet** so right? It was a normal sight by now, but no matter how hard they tried, it would always throw them off.

Gratefully, both Naruto and Chrono buried such thoughts in cookies and tea. The party stayed that way for a short while, a small break in the monotony and grind that was their lives. For now, small talk and idle chatter flitted back and forth, a surprisingly social environment. Even the normally aloof Blue Breaker chimed in occasionally with a sharply witty comment. It hardly seemed like the war council it would become in only moments.

"Ahem!" the Bureau commander coughed loudly to gather attention. "Hmm. Well, now that we are settled, let us begin."

The table was cleared off in an instant, Yuuno's auspex once again taking center. Projected in a holographic map was a painfully familiar network of subterranean tunnels that not too long ago they had visited.

"Oh no…" Naruto muttered, already catching wind of where this briefing was going, and he did not like it one bit.

"_Oh_ **yes**," Chrono replied with a flat expression of his own. Contrary to his patronizing tone, he was just as unhappy as the rest of them were, but as their leader, the boy mage was forced to bluff with bravado.

"Man, I thought we were done with that-yo! C'mon, give us a break, yeah?"

Nanoha, too, seemed a _little_ disappointed with the location, "Could it be those rats again?"

"Empress blimey, _Magi_, don't be daft. The Sisters and I are professionals," Reseda cut in suddenly, a sweet mezzo-soprano with a strong (what would be considered Received Pronunciation or the Queen's English, with a dash of Cockney) accent. She was a little disappointed with the lack of faith of her and her Sisters' work. "But, I ken not rule out that some arsebuggers decide to skive off straight sly-like with another Jewel Seed when things gone wonky f'er 'm."

"A relapse is indeed possible," Chrono nodded to the _Sororitas_, after some thought to decipher the general gist of her vernacular. As demonstrated, it was not just an accent; she had the dialect too. "But we still do not know the full form of our foe. Thus, I am afraid we must once again investigate the city. Underground."

"_Yay_," Naruto deadpanned. Oh yes, he was absolutely elated at the though of trudging through sewage and poo gas. "Whad'bout the Captain and his wrecking crew?"

"I will admit that having Captain Gabriel and his men around would be a great benefit—they would have been very useful in the previous operation—however, their isolation has one weakness: supplies. I have already contacted the Captain and managed to reach a compromise: they are to remain in reserve, along with the Sisters – only if things get really dicey should they then intervene."

"_Heh_. You're starting to get along with the Captain-yo?"

Chrono only scoffed at the idea. There may have been some connections but there was hardly a bridge yet. No disrespect meant to the Grey Knight Captain; he was without a doubt a fine soldier, but the Bureau commander would pass on his controlled zealotry.

"They have their mission, and I have mine. Far be it that I deny them their purpose. Do you have anymore questions?"

"Yeah. You gonna be alright for this mission, Sir-_teme_? It's only been a few weeks since that bloodsucker. I think Nanoha-chan is still a little sore from it," Naruto looked at his close friend. He himself had no lingering fatigue for some reason; in fact, it took a mere forty-eight hours for the blond to recover fully from the ordeal.

Chrono could only blink in surprise at the concern the Daemonhost was showing to his allies. It was almost jarring, really, to have Uzumaki of all people ask if they were feeling all right. Yes, the runt was asking for their welfare in his usual rough and tough fashion, but progress was progress; his and Yuuno's training and indoctrination was paying off right before their very eyes.

Astonishing.

"Your concern is noted, but worry not. Scholar Scrya and I are rested enough. If there are any more questions, please voice them now."

Silence.

"Meet here at the end of classes on Saturday. We will get to the bottom of this."

* * *

For the members of the expedition, Saturday could come no slower. In that brief period of time between then and now, hard training and practice filled their free time.

When that day came, the meeting point was a selected manhole within the city, the local area now protected by a Temporal Force Field (deployed by the anonymous "support" mages in the city). As expected, the Bureau mages were the first to arrive, followed by the Daemonhost and young Nanoha Takamachi. Fashionably late was Sister Reseda, and eye-catching her appearance was.

The boys and one girl could not help but to stare at the Sister of Battle. It was not her amazingly developed figure or the "badassery!" the power armor seemed to bestow, but her chosen weapon: A rifle—no, a cannon—literally three meters long and sporting a barrel that accommodated bullets well past what could be considered "standard." It must have weighed at least a hundred pounds, yet she carried it as if it were a small handbag. Naruto, Yuuno, and Chrono were shocked, surprised, and definitely amazed – on the other hand, Nanoha looked almost lustful at the giant weapon. So much power…!

_Auuu_, I want one!

"_Wotsit_, chaps? A bird as fit as me can't carry 'round _somefink_ for self-defense?" Sister Reseda pouted cutely at the four looks she was getting, bringing them all back to business.

Chrono coughed gruffly to change the subject, already bringing out the magi-tech auspex and setting it for a group presentation. As much as he would like to humor his own curiosity about such a gross weapon that would give a Space Marine in Mark VII "Imperator" power armor a hard time, the afternoon would not last forever. If past experience had anything to say, the enemy would be much more determined once the sun slipped beyond the horizon, and the veil of night was upon them.

"Scholar Scrya has done an excellent job at gathering intelligence for us. Thus far, he as managed to isolate the areas where the unknowns gather most often, and as such, we will investigate these areas." A map of the sewers sprang up, along with a multitude of red dots that represented unknown entities. Most troubling of this development were the multiple paths that all lead to viable areas. "Hmm. The dispersal is wider than expected. We may have to deploy in separate groups."

He ran his gaze over his motley crew, the teams already decided long ago.

"Sister Reseda is to go with Nanoha-san and Uzumaki. Scholar Scrya and I will make up the second team."

"_Oi_ _oi_, hold up-yo," Naruto interrupted. "The teams are kinda uneven. Why is she with us?"

"_Shite_, ye don't want me?" Sister Reseda's kicked puppy look was catastrophic to Naruto's psyche as she buried her face into her heads, her shoulders shaking. "Am I too much of a burden? Oh, _tits up_, you shame me, _yob_…!"

"N-no! It's not that! I didn't mean that at all!" Naruto threw his arms out in supplication as he tried to calm the older woman down. What did she mean by "tits up" and "yob"?

"Oh, well, let's be off then!" the blonde woman abruptly cheered, suddenly all smiles and sunshine. A strong grip clamped down on Naruto's shoulder, easily lifting him up and off the ground and over her armored shoulder. Even in his heavy plate armor, he seemed to weigh barely a kilogram! "We'll be in touch, boys!"

Nanoha let out a soft teary-eyed "_Auuu…_" and followed, wishing she could be that strong. Maybe then her Naruto-kun would not be so… flighty. _Hmm_… maybe a Divine Buster would work just as well.

Meanwhile, Chrono merely shook his head at the absurdity of it all. It was settled: blonde-haired people were strange and unique individuals. A shiver ran down his spine, as a certain **other** Blondie appeared in his memory, **Her** rough language and hot-blooded demeanor eerily similar to the Daemonhost. He was very glad **She** was not here – his chances of survival would be near nil, then.

They had not parted on exactly… cordial terms…

"Master? Shall we go too?" Yuuno chirped up from behind.

Well, some blondes were okay. The rest… too damn troublesome.

Indignity had to be swallowed, especially if you are being carried by a woman that hefted a personal "sniper cannon" that made the Exitus rifle look like a water gun. Easily too, one might add, she carried the weapon as well as a fully armored Uzumaki Naruto and skipped down the dim, swampy tunnels. Close behind was Nanoha, giving Naruto both a concerned look and something that could be described as jealousy, unknown to herself.

Naruto, on the other hand, could not decide to cry in shame or shout his annoyance. Instead, by either luck or by misfortune, the blond-haired boy took notice of Nanoha and decided that he really should not be hanging out like this.

"Hey, hey! I can walk on my own-yo! Put me down!" he flailed his arms and legs, bringing the trio to a halt.

"Oh, all right, _duck_," the warrior nun relented, dropping the boy like a sack of potatoes onto the service strip that served as their "sidewalk". The loud clank that followed Naruto's introduction to the ground was rather satisfying. The boy was quick, however, to sit up and rub a sore spot on his head that went _thunk_ instead of **clank**.

"Oww! That's harsh, Nee-chan! You could've been a little gent…ler…" Naruto's complaints trailed off as something else caught his attention. His gaze turned to stare down the dark path, the light from Raising Heart barely reaching more than twenty feet in front of them.

"…did anyone feel that?"

"_Auuu_? What do you mean, Naruto-kun?" a perplexed look was on Nanoha's face, mirrored also by the nun. They followed his gaze into the darkness, but they failed to see what could have caught the boy's attention. With a moment's time, however, Reseda sensed something herself.

"Something's coming!"

It was soft at first, a whisper in the air that slowly grew in volume. Like an incoming wave, the subtle roar becoming great as whatever it was came closer and closer. Suddenly, rats! Hundreds of them! Not only that, but roaches too! Fat, foot-long black rats, disgustingly large cockroaches, and all sorts of vermin came scrambling down the path, ignoring the presence of the three and running around them, even over!

"_KYAAAAAN_!" twin cries of girlish surprise echoed down the musty corridors.

Naruto, suddenly, found himself in a very happy place, sandwiched snuggly between two cute females as they clung to him reflexively. Far back in his mind, a logical side of him considered the situation. It was very favorable, yes, but what was Sister Reseda doing clinging to him? Nanoha, it was expected, but from a battle-hardened _Adepta Sororitas_? This logical side was smashed thoroughly by the rest of the brain, however, as all parts of him yelled back to _shut up_ and _savor it_.

Sadly, this moment of bliss lasted only as long as the pests ran past them; when the final rat disappeared into the darkness behind him, Sister Reseda detached with barely a sound.

"What the bloody hell was that? Were they running away from something?" she asked, mostly to herself. Her question was soon answered, however, by a heavy scratching that seemed to quickly approach them. Compared to rats and roaches, however, whatever this new creature was, had to be massive! And massive it was as it crept into their little circle of light. The monster was as big as a man and almost as wide as the tunnel, claw-like limbs supporting it as it crawled though the cramped space. The three could not make out the creature completely, however, as much of its body as still hidden in shadow. What they could see was bad enough.

"Ugh. I'd like to retract my previous statement, please," Reseda grimaced at the sight of the beast.

"Oh, _**ick**_! It's some kinda giant roach-mantis-crab mutant!" the Daemonhost stuck his tongue out in disgust. Next to him, Nanoha tightened her hold on him.

The creature seemed insulted by the gesture, immediately giving out a screeching warcry and rushing towards them like a mad bull. Peering down the sights of her giant rifle, Sister Reseda brought her finger over the trigger and began to squeeze gently. At this range, it was nigh impossible to miss, but the pressure of the cannon shot may make her allies extraordinarily uncomfortable, even when protected by their magicks. Her musings and firing plot was interrupted, however, by a flash of yellow and silver.

Powerfist intercepted the charge, crackling energy disintegrating the steel-like chitin exoskeleton as if it were wet paper. Only wet gurgles escaped the ruined body as it flopped over backwards, its gangly limbs flailing wildly in its death throes before it curled into itself. Then, much like the tainted monsters before it, the creature dissolved into a pile of dirty ash.

"That… was really nasty-yo," Naruto summed up their thoughts, disbelief still etched into his face.

"Spot on, lad. Though be careful – I nearly took off your entire upper body," she smirked and gave him a wry wink. "I may not be able to control myself next time."

"Err… sure thing, _Nee-chan_!" Naruto responded with a hesitant smile and a big sweatdrop. Were all Sisters of Battle this crazy? Sister Kaspar seemed to have a crazy love for shooting, and Sister Dinah had a really big obsession with weapons. Now this here Sister Reseda lugged a gigantic rifle-cannon-thing and joked around with friendly fire? Oh man, these women are nuts! He did not want to know what the fourth one's problem was…

"_Stupendous_! Now, shall we continue? The little hug was a freebie, _duck_. Think y'can make me do it again?" the _Sororitas_ gave another wink, this time with a healthy dose of sensuality.

Naruto could only blush brightly at the suggestion as a pressure tightened on his left arm. Whipping his head around, he saw brown hair and slate-blue eyes. Uh, oh…

"I-it's not what you think, Nanoha-chan!" he tried to defend himself. Please don't be angry? Righteous feminine fury always scared him…

"We should get going, Naruto-kun!" the seriousness of her tone caused him to wince internally. Yep. She was miffed. Time for some damage control.

"You're right, Nanoha-chan. We can't let the blue bastard get ahead of us!" Naruto's confidence seemed to hearten the girl, causing a smile to break out on her adorable face. "Yeah! Let's go!"

Energy renewed, the two stepped deeper into the darkness before them.

"_Blimey_, such energy," Sister Reseda sighed melodramatically, slinging her rifle away and following. Teasing the boy was so much fun, and those two were so damn cute!

Perhaps, it was a sixth sense, or maybe it was an innate talent, but Naruto seemed to be sensitive to whatever dark energy that infested the area. The deeper in they traveled, the heavier and thicker the air felt. In many ways, the abnormal air pressure was very similar to the previous time the mages had traveled through the sewers, and this fact unnerved them slightly.

For Sister Reseda, the boy's sensitivity to the dark magicks was definite signs of his growing development as both a Daemonhost and a warrior mage. At every twist, turn, and forks in the road, Naruto selected the path for them, and his hunches turned out to be eerily correct. For him to detect this evil power early on, though… she was excited to see what else his boy could do.

"Dammit, where the hell is everything?" again, Naruto voiced the very thoughts the other members of his group had. Some time had passed since their initial encounter, and apart from the strange atmosphere and the occasional scar in the sewer walls, there had been no other encounters. Was Yuuno wrong? Or maybe they were going the wrong direction? Maybe Chrono and Yuuno were having better luck than them.

"Cool off, wot? Let's have a _butcher's_ that-a-way," Reseda reassured the other two. Inwardly, she hoped she was right. All the clues were pointing them in the right direction; faith and vigilance would soon reward them! "Empress ken, we'll find _somefink_, yet."

And reward them it did, as the three practically stumbled into close contact with another nightmarish beast. It was just as ugly as the last creature, if a little bigger. Yet this one in particular did not appear to take notice of them despite their haphazard entrance. Instead, it was busy with some other task, its focus aimed directly into the wall.

"Huh. Finally," Naruto muttered as he prepared himself to strike. "Though I'm not to sure if I prefer giant rats or giant crabs-yo."

"_Full stop_," an armored hand clamped onto Naruto's shoulder, stopping whatever attack the boy had planned. "No doubt, must be more of them; we'll use this _dogsbody_ ta find their lair. Then, we can make a spot on strike, get me?"

"That's right, Naruto-kun! If we can take out the head, the rest will follow!" Nanoha whispered her own two cents, also anxious to end this quickly. The faster the better!

"Hmm," the Daemonhost gave a low hum. The idea of one-upping the Blue Bastard was a good one, and personally, he did not want to spend that much time down here either. For him, the choice was obvious. "Alright, then, _Nee-chan_, we'll do it your way!"

"Fantastic. First, we'll need to give it a reason to run…" the Sister of Battle kept her giant cannon slung, opting instead to reach into the small of her back. Like Sister Kaspar before her, a small arsenal of additional weapons was hidden there; amongst them, she withdrew a hand flamer gun. "_Hot up_, eh?"

The disgusting beast never knew what hit it as a gout of cleansing flame suddenly scorched its sensitive antennae, causing it to reel back with a ear-splitting screech. Instincts took over as it cringed away from the fire, sending it scuttling away into the darkness.

"Now, follow me!"

The drone moved with a speed unexpected of such a large, bulky creature. Combined with the long, twisting, multiple-paths of the sewer system, just chasing the monster proved an ordeal of its own. Twice did they almost lose the trail, only to find a minute mark of its passing (Reseda caught those) or a strange sickly bitter scent (Naruto followed that, to the surprise of his companions) that brought them back on the trail.

The very same trail ended abruptly, the path terminating into a large room that served as a sort of hub or junction for a number of other sewer tunnels. Here, the trail ended cold, but they didn't need it anymore. They had arrived at their destination.

"Oh Empress Blimey…" Reseda whispered shock-laced words.

"No way…"

Nanoha could offer no vocal response, the horrified disgust on her face describing her opinion well enough.

It was utterly appalling and gruesome; like a repulsive ant colony gone wrong and to hell. What was once a dirty but empty sewer junction was now filled with literally hundreds of slick black exoskeletons, clamoring about the dark, dank chamber with mindless fervor. Beyond what light Raising Heart could supply were undoubtedly more of these creatures, their bodies glinting in the dim light. The walls, the ceilings, the floor, and all around: these…"Parasites" infested everything the eye could see. And at the center of it all was a single giant version of the Parasites, its abdomen horrifically bloated and pulsating with unnatural life.

For a brief moment, everything seemed like the average daily life of a Queen and its worker drones. However, the sudden appearance of a bright light with three delicious offerings instantly caught all of their attention – their hunger was nigh tangible and their indignant rage could be felt in the air itself. A mighty killing intent, the entire hive shifted duties in an instant.

"_Weapons at ready_! _It is time_," Sister Reseda commanded in High Gothic, with grim finality, bringing her chosen weapon up to bear. Naruto leapt to the front of them, his powerfist already humming with power. Behind them all, a magic circle sprang up around Nanoha's feet.

Battles begin with explosions – this was no different. An explosion of movement announced war once again.

A crab-like Parasite let loose a grating high-pitched screech, rushing forward with its claws wide open and its mandibles clattering for blood. It instead tasted disappointment and death as a solid adamantine shell removed its face and punched holes through its brethren beyond.

"Bugger off, ye ugly _shite_!" Sister Reseda hissed as she popped the breech of her cannon, shoving another 30mm shell into the firing chamber. The warrior nun partially wished that Sister Dahlia was here – she was best equipped for crowd control after all. While nothing could survive a shot from her rifle, it only killed in a straight line. Well, that's what high explosive incendiary rounds were for, anyways.

"BURN!" Nearby Naruto met fist for claw, a stout defender against the horde. His purpose here was not to break through the line, but rather hold it for his friend. A bug nearly managed to clamp its maw around the boy's head, had it not been for the armored fist that was stuffed down its gullet. Try as it might, the Parasite could not bite through, and for its efforts its face was caved in.

"Divine Buster: _SHOOOOOT-O!_"

A great pink beam of doom tore through swarms of Parasites, instantly annihilating dozens at a time while burning a greater more. Not even Reseda's mighty anti-FREAK cannon could deal such a mighty blow to their numbers. Yet, much like the Skaven that had previously infested these tunnels, for every one that fell ten more took its place. Unlike the Skaven, however, these creatures were quick to adapt to the dangers that threatened their hive.

That girl! She is the greatest danger to the hive!

Insect-like chitter and clicks were preamble to a great surge of the giant creatures pouring into the chamber from other unseen entrances. It was so great a charge that the three warriors could barely hope to hold against, despite their higher ground elevation relative to the hive's floor; the creatures forced to scuttle up the slope to them.

Kill them! Kill her!

"What the?! Where did all these freaks come from?!" Naruto's confidence was quickly being sapped – they were outnumbered fifty to one! Unlike the Skaven, these Parasites moved with an organization unheard of even amongst the most heavily trained. They attacked, retreated, and fought as a single entity, a dangerous hive mind that seemed to always act one step ahead of them.

"Retreat for now! We will consolidate and strike this beast with our full strength!" Sister Reseda gave the order, already taking a position by a tunnel to cover their escape. Her cannon thundered, sending another deadly shell rippling through the ranks of drones.

His pride did not like having to run away and get help, but the rest of him agreed to a tactical withdrawal. After all, who wanted to become lunch for this ugly _thing_? "I gotcha! Let's go, Nanoha-chan!"

"I'm here, Naruto-kun!" the magical girl dropped down next to him and took a step to follow. Instead, however, she slipped to fall onto her face as her feet were pulled out from under her. From slack hands, Raising Heart clattered to the ground next to her. Two sets of eyes whipped about…

There, wrapped around a dainty ankle was a slithering tentacle, having snuck out from underneath the ranks of drones, that was quickly becoming taut once more.

"Oh no, you did not!" Naruto doubled back on impulse, heedless of Sister Reseda's warning. He cocked his arm back, aiming at the offensive appendage with full intent on crushing it dead. What he did not expect, however, was the sudden charge of Parasites that overwhelmed him in an instant – a surprise pincer attack that tore the two apart.

"_KYAAAAH_! SOMEONE, PLEASE HELP ME!" Nanoha, seeing her friend be taken down by an entire swarm of hideous bugs, screamed as she clawed vainly at the filthy ground to stop her decent into certain death, chilling fear quickly filling her entire being.

Buried beneath the crushing weight of dozen of Parasites, Naruto could only struggle to push away the oppressive beasts. In desperation, he invoked the cleansing fire of _Gespenst Jaeger_, but there were too many and he was soon forced to close the shutters, lest he be weakened gravely. He had cleared a small space to breathe, but his powerfist was not enough to clear him a path through the swarm of drones writhing and scuttling around him. His growing fury and frustration were only bolstered by the increasingly desperate, terrified cries of his precious friend.

But by then, he was too late to reclaim her. Nanoha was already dozens upon dozens of meters away, dragged unfailingly to the Hive Queen.

No! No, dammit, no…!

"**RRAAAAAGH**!" Naruto bellowed a mighty warcry as he charged headlong towards the faint screaming glimmer of white, his powerfist ablaze with furious mystic power. Through an entire posse of Parasites he had managed to plow through, but for every one he killed, he was pushed back another foot! Every inch of hard-won progress was hammered back thrice the gain, the Silver Knight slammed backwards with every drone that joined the fray.

He was not getting any closer; he was getting pushed away!

No! NO! Why does this always have to happen? Was this some kind of horribly messed up test? Some sort of wicked, twisted game? Why was it that he could never be strong enough to protect her?! Why did he always need help?! Why couldn't he use his own damn strength?! Terror gripped his heart as the distance between them grew without slowing, his own progress severely hampered by the seemingly endless tide of chitin and chatter. Sister Reseda could do no more either, her position overrun with the foul beasts – loud cracks and thunderous impacts heralded the _Sororitas_' foray into close combat.

It seemed all hope was lost…

_Hope_… Chrono-teme had said "_Hope_" was needed to drive men forward beyond their limits. But what good was hope if everything he did, no matter how hard he tried, was all for naught? How could hope help now, if they couldn't even live _to_ hope?

"Nanoha-chan! NANOHAAAAA!" Naruto yelled as he stretched a hand frantically towards his friend. The gap, however, was far too great. The sea of Parasites grew greater with every passing moment, and neither the daemonhost nor the Sister of Battle could break through the horde.

Not her! Get away! Get away from her…!

"NARUTO-KUUUUN!" Nanoha cried back, reaching out for her friend in desperation.

As she was drawn closer, however, Nanoha could not help but to face her vile doom, a disgusting crustacean head with horrifying compound eyes and mouthparts that clacked together in anticipation. Her pupils shrank as a look of pure unadulterated terror flashed across her face, her resulting scream sending a violent shiver through Naruto. Her panic meshed with his own.

Finally, his mind could take no more.

The world suddenly stopped, time freezing in that moment. All he could see was Nanoha in peril and the damned monsters that dared to threaten her. Far, far away, like a distant howl, he could hear someone shouting for him to calm down, to control his rage. Who was it? It sounded like it was coming from within, barely audible past his thundering heart and blood roaring in his ears. But how could he calm down? So close, yet so far away, the salvation of his dear friend was just out of his reach. In that moment, the world had collapsed around him.

One whisper, however reached his ears. It was soft, sweet, and alluring. At the same time, it grated at his very being and sent chills through every nerve. Echoing through his mind and resonating within his soul, it demanded, pleaded, and ordered only one task, its sole purpose:

_Toten sie._

I…

_Toten sie alle!_

I won't forgive…

_Kill them._

I won't forgive you!

_Kill them all!_

The shutter of the _Gespenst Jaeger_ clanked open like an all-seeing eye, its holy flame roaring with furious power: Hope had no place here.

Only wrath.

_**Exterminatus Extremis**__._

"**I WILL FUCKING RIP YOU APART!!**" Naruto roared to the heavens, to hell, and to the world as he threw off the Parasites with a great burst of amazing strength. They screeched in indignation and scrambled to renew their assault. Yet, there was something about the boy now that gave them pause, a shudder of fear shared within the hive mind. This killing intent, so massive and powerful, was not the focused desire to slay them all.

No… It was the murderous rage that lusted for total annihilation of every foul creature that dared to defy it.

Suddenly, they were all witnesses to an amazing metamorphosis.

Naruto's noble gleaming silver armor melted into glistening black, its plates shifting and molding to become sleeker. It lost its protective bulkiness, slimming down into rough but more flexible scale armor that seemed to hug his body; this jagged black scale now covered every single inch of him. Likewise, his powerfist seemed to shrink and transform, a bulge forming in the forearms of both left and right. Scales shifted and gave way to twin weapons.

Lustrous gun metal, two barrels encased in black scale; one was found on each arm for a grand total of four barrels of death. Though they were warped in design and looked only vaguely similar to their Imperial counterparts, these were most definitely storm bolters. Gauntleted hands lengthened and sharpened into vicious claw-like grips, and a ragged black cape unfurled from his shoulders to trail to the ground.

_Toten sie._

The boy howled as the alteration finally spread to his head, a large maw-like shape drawing out from his back and chest plate. It appeared to consume his head, clamping down in ringing finality as a fierce canine-like helmet seemingly ate the last shreds of his humanity.

"**SHAAAAA—!**" the black beast hissed, Naruto's face completely covered by the Devil's mask. Blood red eyes glowed with an unholy light as rows of black jagged teeth glistened, as a tattered cape of writhing darkness fluttered out in his wake. For the finishing touch, swathed in a crackling field of disruptive energy, the Daemonhost's entire body was transformed into a deadly, animalistic weapon.

_Toten sie._

The Parasite Hive Queen seemed to sense the great danger that this little creature now represented, summoning a slew of Drones to buffer the distance between them. Eating this little squab could come later – this enemy of the hive had to be dealt with first!

Wicked claws dug into concrete, piercing it like a needle through cloth and crushing it like foil. Hunched over on all fours, he seemed like furious beast ready to charge. A fierce wind howled as a result of his burning rage, a visible, almost tangible aura of wrath and hatred bathing the room in glorious crimson. Nearby, the utterly shocked and gaping Sister of Battle could have sworn she saw a fox-like shape within the boy's blazing aura.

The Hive Queen chittered, sending an order for her Drones to attack.

_Toten sie._

He charged.

* * *

Author's Notes:

And there we have it. After way too long a period, another chapter down and another in the works; life goes on and I keep typing. Your reviews fuel the fire, so please do not hesitate to leave some feedback. Hitting that little button down there and leaving a message tells me that people want more, thus I will reciprocate. In regards to the folks asking me what other series I will be crossing over into this, you all will just have to wait. One never reveals his hand early, after all. I must apologize ahead of time, however. Today's _omake_ may not match other chapters' in quality.

Until next time.

I'll take this time to thank my beta / partner / James "Ray" Edwards. His work and assistance is highly appreciated, and I probably wouldn't have gotten this far without him. I will also take this moment to direct you to his current story: Mahou Shounen Enforcer Chrono! It's constantly updated and definitely a good read.

Imperial Thought of the Day: _That was then, this is now._

* * *

**Omake!  
**

When the producers are away, the actors will play!

Gaku Gaku Animal Land and Friends presents…

Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the Lyrical Channel!

"_Ohaa_— everyone! Welcome back to another episode of Lyrical Channel! I'm your lovely Navigator, Hayate Yagami!" the ever adorable and super cute girl from Kansai waved cheerily from behind the desk.

"Greetings, forsaken souls of the Imperium. I am Ahriman of the Thousand Sons," the lumbering Chaos sorcerer nodded his greeting.

Behind the two was a large plasma screen television bearing the Lyrical Channel logo. Situated between

"Recently, we've received a video from an anonymous viewer that the producers have looked over and have allowed for us to peruse. It was decided, dear viewers, to share this mysterious pict-feed," Ahriman held up a small disk that held the video.

"What could this be? An exciting fan-made video? Or maybe a hidden blooper reel? Oooh I'm excited!" little Hayate cheered. Maybe it was an unflattering video of that Nanoha girl or Fate doing stupid things or messing up horribly on the lines – she had heard that the two of them fooled around waaay too much. What the hell was so difficult about their lines? Feh. Amatuers.

"Yes. Let's watch," the Chaos Sorcerer nodded.

The disk was inserted, prompting the television behind them to flicker, and then, reveal its secrets.

* * *

The setting was a grand tower of an apartment complex, one that was surprisingly familiar. It zoomed in, coming closer and closer to a single window. The magic of special effects or unknown sorcery brought the view indoors, revealing an apartment that was definitely familiar, especially with the two adolescents working in the living room.

Of all the chores that Yuuno and Chrono were subject two, laundry day was surprisingly busy. Despite having the ability to change their clothes with only a short chant or aria, the two had managed to collected a surprising amount of casual civilian wear. Yuuno was busy with cleaning the living room while the washing machine cheerily chugged away, all the while Chrono had his face buried into a newspaper. It was a scene that came out of a story book, the vigilant and righteous father and the hardworking doting mother... if such a role could be filled by an adolescent boy.

Unknown to the mages, a seemingly invisible force gently and subtly pushed a bottle of bleach into the dark colors wash. Similarly, a single crimson shirt somehow slithered out of the pile and into the whites pile, burrowing deep into the pile. As such, such small changes were not noticed when the load was, well, loaded.

Several cycles later, they discover the extent of the damage.

"Scholar Scrya, what happened to my shirts?"

"Ahh!? How could this be?!" the shapeshifter held out one of his own shirts. What was once a forest green was now a faded dull jade color "The laundry's all ruined!"

The Blue Breaker sighed wearily. All his dark-colored civilian wear now sported bleach spots all over, and his whites were suspiciously pink. Did a red shirt get in somehow?

"Do we have any other clothing? I do not mind having my barrier jacket on, but it does make blending in difficult."

"I-I… well… only _these_…" the Scholar trailed off as he held up a set of unflattering clothes.

"…" Chrono was struck speechless at the articles of clothing his servant held up. A t-shirt two sizes too small and shorts way too short to be considered shorts? "A-are those the** only **things we have?"

"I've searched all over," Yuuno nodded with grim finality. "They were the only ones I found. I'm so sorry, master!"

The son of Harlaown could only give a low, long, suffering sigh. "Well… we don't have much of a choice, do we?"

"You know, master, this isn't too bad once you get used to it…" Yuuno tugged at the shirt and did a small pirouette. It was a little tight, yes, but it was rather liberating and had good range of motion. Heck, with some sandals, this would make of a great summer wear!

Chrono could only leap back in surprise – how did the Scholar change so quickly and without him noticing?! The act did its job, however, as Chrono was attacked with a swarm of unknown and very confusing emotions as well as a racing heart. AAAGH WHY DID IT AFFECT HIM SO?!

There was one sure-fire way to purge these… feelings.

"M-Master? Why are you slamming your head into the table?"

* * *

Far far away, with millions of light years separating them, a single alien sat at a lonely desk. A single monitor-like device glowed with an ethereal light, a small lamp casting a harsh light upon the desk. The dark shadows cast by the lamp completely hid the xenos from view, but an outline of the figure could be faintly made out. Humanoid in shape in size, it seemed to wear an odd cone-like hat, wing-like protrusions from the back, and long robes that flowed to the ground. Muted giggles escaped the shadowed person, revealing him to be male, but… unique.

On that monitor screen were two boys, one dressed in dark blue exceedingly short shorts and an overly tight black shirt. The other was in a similar set up, but with a tan shirt and green pants. They went about their lives, clad in embarrassing wear, and looking none the comfortable.

"Oh! Oh! What wonderful figures! What fantastic pants! Such fine shirts! Oooh, they look so firm, yet supple," the being sang, his arms waving in exaggerated excitement as the two figures on the screen went about their lives. "Yes. Yes. So delicious."

The person leaned forward, his face now illuminated by the lamp's light. The Ghost Helm he wore was expressionless beyond the usual complexity of Eldar craft. It was indeed more elaborately designed than any other of its kind, his clothes of similar intricacy. Runes and ancient sigils adorned nearly every part of the silken robes, and to the side, one could see an ancient staff and elaborate sword leaning haphazardly on the desk. To some, he was another xenos among millions.

"Wonderful, delicious _mon'keigh_!"

To others, he was known as the Eldrad Uthran, mightiest and most ancient of the Farseers of the Eldar Craftworld of Ulthwé.

"_Just as planned_."

* * *

The video terminated right there and then, leaving two hosts with a myriad of thoughts. Ahriman was having second thoughts regarding his quest for the Black Library. If all Eldar eventually became like this, then he didn't want that knowledge! Hayate, on the other hand, her thoughts were thoroughly censored by this author to due to gratuitous scenes of boy-love and X-rated materials. There was one thought, however, that echoed in both minds.

"What a dick."


	25. Chapter 25

Standard Disclaimer: This author does not own the creative properties used in the development of this story. Have fun figuring out which ones I've used. There are a few original characters; those are mine.

Surgeon General's Warning:

_Read at your own risk._

* * *

**Kara no Kyokai - **The Borderline of/to Emptiness

In the Dark Future, there is only -- Magical! Lyrical! Naruto?

Verse 25:

The Purgation

A Naruto AU fanfic by Tempest Dynasty

* * *

Seven bodies shuddered as they felt a great wave of chaotic energy ripple through the Immaterium, churning the pandemonium of the Warp. Seven heads tore their attention away from their tasks, whipping their heads around to simultaneously gaze in the same direction. Seven warriors of the Inquisition narrowed their eyes at the encroaching darkness that loomed in the distance, their fists clenching as feelings of calm fury and disquiet washed over them.

Something _terrible_ had happened.

At the same time, though closer to the wave's epicenter, Chrono and Yuuno were unable to realize the full significance of the disturbance. They too, felt the pulse wash over them, but their insensitivity to the Warp served only to give them feelings of hesitation and anxiety rather than grave dread.

"M-Master, that feeling…!" Yuuno looked to his sire and friend, his eyes wide in apprehension.

"Yes. I felt it too. It… _disturbs_ me," the blue mage seethed, nodding his agreement. It did not bode of good intentions, that he was certain.

"Could Nanoha-san, Naruto-san, or Sister Reseda be in danger?"

"They could be. However, if they truly need our help, they would have sent us a message of sorts. For all we know, it could be like with the rats: a light show _and_ a hassle to deal with. _Hnnn_, let us fret not and have some faith in their abilities. They are not mewling kittens anymore, those two children."

"I-if you say so, mi'lord," Yuuno did not sound completely sure, but he would follow his master's words. Still, he offered a silent prayer to the Empress and the old gods to watch over his friends.

* * *

Out in the cold black of space, dozens of Imperial cruisers lay hidden in the shadows surrounding the planet Earth, Mother Terra. These magnificent ships of the Inquisition kept silent vigil over a planet so sacred yet so mysterious. There was a flash, however, a sliver of light that soon grew to encompass an entire ship highly unlike the Black Ships. Whereas the Imperial ships had a distinctively Gothic design to them and were as solid as they looked, this newcomer had a sleek, almost frail appearance.

Much smaller too, the spacecraft barely passed five hundred meters in length, and the difference in tonnage became clear as it swooped into the shadow of a mighty Imperial battleship, dwarfing the tiny thing at over ten kilometers. The sight alone was akin to a miniscule silver-white winnow swimming in the oceans amongst titanic whales that dominated the saltine seascape.

The ship paused momentarily, as if waiting for something, before it began a gradual cruise towards the blue and white marble.

* * *

It was almost by accident that they ran into a single parasite, and in eerie parallel with Reseda's group, the mages nigh stumbled into a grand room teeming with almost innumerable beasts. Unlike Naruto, Nanoha, and the Sister of Battle, the Blue Breaker and his companion were prepared for this.

"A Hive…"

"Master?" Yuuno was already charging a spell.

Chrono nodded. "**We purge**."

Nodding to each other, the Bureau mages charged forward ablaze with magical power. Green chains and blue swords arced through the musty air, the chittering cries of the Parasites echoing along with the sounds of combat. Together, these boys would show the full might of a mage to cleanse the world of the mutant, the heretic, and the unclean. The hive stood little chance against their coordinated attack, so in tune and harmonious that they seemed to dance a furious dance of death instead of a synchronized strike. Hundreds of the monsters fell, their Queen bound and torn apart by magical green chains then burned alive by a Blaze Cannon.

If there was one thing Chrono appreciated the Imperials of, it is their habit of being thorough. So thorough, in fact, that they would sooner cleanse utterly with fire than fight to preserve. This habit rubbed off on the Blue Breaker somewhat, spurning him on to purify the entire room with blazing heat. He looked around, satisfied with his work. Yes. This was how it was done. Purgation through fire; a cleansing flame.

Just… in… this way…?

Suddenly, a vision unbidden from the depths of somewhere forgotten rose up and seared into his eyes and skulls, with a scream. It was hot. Unbearably hot. Searing heat and scorching flames. The smell of choking ash and blinding soot. Fire that licked the air and consumed everything it touched. A blaze that once consumed him. His very flesh roasting alive. Boiling. Bubbling. Broiling. Blackening. Eating. Smothered by smoke, unmoving as he burned. Ashes to ashes…

_Agony_.

Fire.

**Terror**.

"Master!" a young, worried voice sliced through Chrono's consciousness like a powersword, yanking him out of whatever strange private world he was trapped in. It was warm around him, but it was… comforting. Looking down, the Blue Breaker saw that a pair of pale arms had encircled his chest, a light pressure upon his back.

"Y-Yuuno?" the boy stuttered. He felt strangely at ease, and simultaneously _awkward_, in the embrace of his servant; it was good he had returned to his senses. But…what in the Mysteries had he experienced just now?

"Master, are you well?" the changeling released Chrono and held him at arms' length. "You completely gave up the ghost for a whole minute there! I tried to get your attention, but you just would not respond. Y-You were walking, almost drawn towards the flames!"

"I was?"

"Yes! If I had not heard your staff clattering to the ground, why…oh, here."

"Ah," Chrono accepted his staff back, noting he was only a few strides off from walking into the hellish inferno of his own making. Even with the protection of their _magicks_, he could feel the scorching heat against his face.

Oddly, the pyres and the ashen hulks of the slain mutant beats made for a fascinating play of light and shadow. Almost winsome feelings of nostalgia, but more specifically, it was not of the pleasant kind; memories better left well alone in the buried corners of a man's heart. The Blue Breaker's carefully schooled complexion darkened.

A reaction that did not go unnoticed by young Yuuno Scrya. The fair-haired boy flushed and nibbled his lip in consternation, as he battled a surge of emotion and ethics. What it would be too presumptuous, perhaps impertinent of him, a subordinate, to question the health of his liege? Clearly, something had happened to have shaken his lord, and he had nearly lost him too. For once, Yuuno wished he had the courage, foolish or genuine, as Uzumaki Naruto possessed, to convey his feelings without hesitation.

"M-My Lord, I-I…I nearly lost you, in my moment of weakness. I was stopping to catch a second wind, you see, a-and…"

Oh, shame! How he wished he could hide his girlish face in the shadow of a hood.

"It's… nothing. Thank you, Scrya."

"But—!"

"Scholar Scrya, _please_, just drop it. I am fine, now," Chrono's tone booked no further argument, yet he seemed to almost beg. Without another word, the boy slipped away from Yuuno's grip and into the tunnels with a flutter of his robe.

Left behind, Yuuno only sighed weakly before following his master. "…Yes, sir."

* * *

For Yuuno, the silence was driving him insane. His master had not spoken up in a while, and to be frank his current state was far from the noble silence he usually exuded. No… now, it was a tense, almost anxious quietness that only served to unnerve the Scholar. But what could he say? There was nothing he could do to console his master, no words to soothe him – Chrono's pain was as private as his thoughts, unspoken and utterly mysterious, just like the Moon.

Oh, if only the proud git would speak his mind, so that I would not suffer alone in dreadful anxiety. Better, we suffer together, than fall alone… Yuuno's attention snapped from his melancholy blue back to the present when his master made an odd sound, something akin to an inquisitive _hmm_.

"Is that…?" Chrono's words trailed off as he sped up his walk, practically stepping into the air and gliding out of the passage way, Yuuno not far behind. Sure enough, the ambient lighting had lightened considerably with every foot gained. At a junction in the tunnels, they could see the evening starlight and the coast.

"We've found the exit, Master!" the changeling proclaimed joyfully. He admitted it was a bit forced, but if it helped to uplift the heavy weight upon their conscious shoulders, then so be it.

"Yes… but where is everyone else?"

"_Ooooy_!" another voice came from an adjacent tunnel. From the shadows stepped out the dirtied but welcomed sight of Sister Reseda, an unidentified heap in one arm and her rifle cradled delicately in the other. Not too far behind her was Nanoha, Raising Heart gripped tightly in her hands. "Spot on, lads, ya're both alive!"

"I return those sentiments, Sister. 'Tis good to see you unharmed, _Empress be_…"

His words trailed as what feelings of relief lasted only moments before his eyes locked on to the unknown lump carried underarm of the _Sororitas_, soon revealed to be an unconscious Uzumaki Naruto hanging limply, like a doll with its strings cut. What in Mystra could have happened to knockout the dead-last? He was an idiot, yes, but he was also stubborn and hard to put down. The Lady Takamachi Nanoha too, she was far quieter and subdued that her usual self.

The Blue Breaker's vision locked onto Sister Reseda, "What happened?"

"_Ehh_. We 'ad a-bit o' a scrap wit' them bugs, nuffin' too problematic, an' the kid 'ere took a nasty hit. He's alive though, if a bit knocked silly," the nun gave a nonchalant shrug. "Give 'im a spell why don't ye, an' he should be ace."

The way the Daemonhost seemed, draped over her arm like that, and Nanoha's awkward silence and timidity, did little to convince Chrono. The Sister was hiding something, without a doubt. Unfortunately, he was unable to inquire further into the matter, as he sister's vox-caster crackled to life suddenly. The small device barked out a voice that all of them recognized, but speaking a language familiar only to Reseda and the Bureau mages. "This is Takamachi Shirou calling Sister Reseda. Are you receiving this?"

A look of puzzlement briefly passed over the girl's face before she quelled it down and picked up the transceiver, switching from heavily accented Japanese to perfect High Gothic.

"I hear you, Lord Takamachi. What is the matter?"

Nanoha, recognizing her father's name among that foreign tongue, perked up a few shades.

"I'm assuming the boys and my daughter are there with you? Have them come to the surface immediately. There's something that all of you must see," Shirou's voice was rather clipped, a calmness that Reseda did not like too much – something weird was going on, without a doubt.

"Understood, Sir. We will arrive as soon as possible. Out," the battle sister broke the connection and turned to face her expectant allies. The two mage boys understood what was going on, but poor Nanoha was left in the dark. Didn't Raising Heart have a translation program?

"Awright, lads, we been called top-side! There's a bigger bash upstairs, an' we've been invited. Let's not disappoint now, yeah?"

Chrono had a look of guarded apprehension. Something bigger on the surface? "Did he say what it is?"

"No, but de guv'nor sounded bare urgent. Let's not tally anymore."

"Right. Let's go then."

* * *

Be it strange coincidence or convenient fate, the mages and Sister were given the sight of an elaborately designed Rhino troop carrier idling only a short distance away from their exit point, the familiar sight of Sisters of Battle and Stormtroopers standing by a comfort. At the same time, they had to wonder – how did the rest of them knew where to be? Certainly, they could have detected the presence of the parasites on their scanners, but their timing and position… it was eerie. However, they would think more of it as they regrouped with their allies.

"Lord Takamachi, Sister Superior, what is this about?" Reseda asked, once again speaking in High Gothic. Dinah's response was just a wry grin, a message hidden behind beautiful lips. Shirou answered in her stead,

"When you reported of your operation, Sister Dinah was gracious enough to inform my men and I, as well as the Grey Knights of the situation. Just in case, we deployed on the surface. The _auspex_ scans we've received matches the data you sent us."

Chrono's eyes shifted to look at the blonde Sister of Battle. When had she sent the data?

"However, we also detected a mass movement from the sewers out to the bay. Thus far we've only encountered strange crab-like creatures in small groups and eliminated them, thusly. However, as we did so, they seemed to completely ignore us and forego any form of self-defense. They seemed to head into the sea as a means of escape."

"Yes. We've met similar opponents in the sewers, leading us to a large hive of them. They were quite numerous, but we managed to destroy the hive and drive them out. We are fairly certain that the beasts had fled to the coast, where you must have encountered them," Chrono gave a short report.

"We, too, found a hive. Although there were some difficulties," Sister Reseda spoke up, nodding her head at Naruto's state. "We managed to purge the area of the parasitic filth."

Dinah gave a proud smile while Shirou gave a small speculating hum. "Two hives… perhaps the filth has been cleansed? We have not seen any more until your arrival."

"That cannot be right," Chrono shook his head. "If that were true, then were are the Jewel Seeds? These creatures were spawned from those tainted artifacts, and unless we find it, we cannot assume that things are safe."

If not the hives then where could they be? What was it they were missing here? Perhaps… the sea?

These thoughts could not be entertained for long, as a long high pitched squeal of Yuuno's _auspex_ going off cut through the air like a sword. Even the young archaeologist was surprised as he fumbled to inspect the device. It took only a cursory glance but what he saw was enough to make his eyes go as wide as platters. All the attention shifted to the changeling boy, questions left unasked as they watched him slowly lift a trembling hand up and point out into the water.

Out in the bay was a small shape, a hump that grew with every fleeting moment. Wholly unnatural, those gathered could only stare with abated breath as the bulge grew bigger and bigger, the surface tension of the ocean straining abnormally against the building pressure.

The water surface burst like some kind of mutated pus-filled pimple, a monstrous explosion of water from which some sort of horrid creature clawed its way out. It was huge. No. It was greater than that. To the humans down below, the Behemoth seemed capable of reaching into the sky and shake the heavens themselves.

As if Yokohama's port was only a puddle, the Behemoth towered over them all like a twisted skyscraper. It cast a great shadow with the setting sun, a dark path polluting the pure earth. Draconic in appearance, the beast was like some horrid graft of machine and monster. Thick, muscular legs leading up to a heavy body, wires and flesh jutting out almost randomly; its arms were long, gangly, but they appeared strong enough to smash through entire buildings. Its head was enormous, a reptilian long jaw with equally large teeth.

Countless parasites crawled over its gigantic, grotesque body, so thick a swarm that it was like a second skin to it. With a great shake, dozens upon dozens of these creatures fell off into the water. Uncaring of the fallen creatures, the Behemoth let out a magnificent, earthshaking roar! Entire buildings shook, the vibrations penetrating through flesh and steel alike – those gazing at the beast with shock and awe could swear that their hearts fluttered and their stomachs churned at the bellow. With that cry, it began its terrible trek towards the city.

And now the parasites were swarming towards them in a fiendish tide of chittering filth.

_Dammit_. "Open fire!"

Bolter and lasfire choked the air as Shirou, his Stormtroopers, the Sisters of Battle, and one armed Rhino unleashed their combined righteous fury, their fire supplemented by the magical firepower of Nanoha and Chrono. Ruby beams, blue photons, and burning tracers arched through the air, tearing apart and blasting away the beasts as grand pink beams and glowing blue swords tore into the sky. Protected behind the armored hull of the Ecclesial Rhino was Yuuno, keeping watch over the still unconscious Naruto.

"Warp-damned things are like tyranids!" Shirou growled as he sprayed another group with lasfire. Despite the combined volume of fire of the group, there were far more bodies than there were bullets. Slowly, ever so gradually, the parasite swarm gained ground. It would not be soon until they would have to enter close quarters combat. While the rest of them were prepared to dive into the meat grinder, his precious daughter was hardly equipped for. Not only that, but the very city he loved was under threat.

"Dammit they're breaking through! Put fire down that direction!" the ruby beams spread like fans in an attempt to slow down the swarm, yet several groups managed to split off and scurry into the city.

"If we can't deal with this shit, how the hell are we supposed to bring the Big Ugly down?!" one of Shirou's stormtroopers shouted, his words a grim reminder. With only infantry level small arms, none of them had the proper anti-armor weapon that could effectively deal with the Behemoth. Perhaps, the mages could muster some heavy magical firepower of sorts, but they were still inferior in numbers.

Fortunately for Chrono, the previous fact would soon become untrue.

Something made him pause. A mental alarm of sorts, one that the Blue Breaker both expected and was surprised to feel. Yet it was nothing that would bring more problems – on the contrary, it was good news. Rather, it was a… presence.

Finally…

"Ladies and gentlemen," a smile grew across the boy's face. He knew something no one else did. "I have our solution. Cover me."

* * *

"_Navy Bravo-Charlie Alpha-Halo_, this is _Breaker Bravo Six_ transmitting from operations area. Are you receiving, over?"

Within the mage ship, a holographic panel of Chrono's face bloomed to life amidst the numerous data screens.

"Ten-Four, Commander Harlaown. _Asura_ receiving you loud and clear," a communications operator replied over the secured military _magi_-link telepathic channel.

"Barely a moment here and I already have a request," the boy cracked inwardly, a small smirk before professionalism smothered it down. "Requesting orbital strike on my position. Adjust Fire, Polar, Over. Target: Bio-Titan. Closing in. Relative speed seven knots. Defensive capability unknown. Three-Hundred by One-Seven-Five. Attitude Two-Eight-Zero-Zero. Precision, Danger Close, Three Rounds, Mark, Over."

"Request received and approved. Commander, be advised that the targeting system is not adjusted for this planet's atmosphere. We estimate an eighty-five percent accuracy rating with current calibrations, and it will take some time to reconstruct the targeting data."

The Blue Breaker bit back a curse. Normally such a degree of error was acceptable, especially with a target this big and a situation this bad. However, they were near the city with plenty of collateral just begging to be incinerated on the spot, along with the support mages presently maintaining the many temporal force fields on the premises. No, they would need surgical pinpoint fire from the battlecruiser, as accurate as it can get.

"Ten-Four. Stand-by, _Asura_. We will improvise," the uplink was cut as the Blue Breaker returned his attention to the battle, shouting into the din. "They need something to lock on to! Otherwise, we risk incinerating ourselves too!"

"I can make it so, Master! My _auspex_ can serve as a targeting beacon!" Yuuno shouted from the Rhino, holding up the device in question. "But how can we secure it on the monster?"

"I can handle that, boy! Dinah broke off from battle, snatching up the device. She approached the mess-covered Reseda, a grim look upon her normally smiling face.

"Sister, your power is needed today."

"Aye. I understand, Sister Superior."

_Spiritus dominatus,  
Domine, libra nos,  
From the lightning and the tempest,  
Our Emperor deliver us._

Dinah murmured the _Fede Imperialis_ battle hymn as she stood in front of the Celestine, the same words echoed by the blonde. Bringing her hands together in prayer, Sister Dinah spoke in calm, controlled tones. "Releasing control art restriction levels three and two."

Runic wards and high gothic text previously unseen flashed to life upon Reseda's armor, the sigils covering nearly every inch of her ancient armor. The battle sister visibly winced as something washed over her, her eyes squeezed shut as some unknown transformation twisted her body from the inside. Her teeth were tightly clenched, and her entire body seemed to give a great shudder as the words washed over her.

The others could only watch on in indifference and (in the case of the Mages) awe. Never before had they seen such a strange and mystical power, especially in a group that emphasized purity over anything else. Here and now, they would witness something unseen by many and understood by only a few.

"Situation C – The Cromwell Approval is now in effect. Hold release until vocal command given."

Sister Reseda finally opened her eyes, brilliant blue now replaced by a crimson red not unlike the changes another blond

The Sister Superior held out the _auspex_. "Plant this upon that beast. Let nothing stand in your way! Show them the strength of our righteous fury!"

"AYE," was all the woman could muster, a guttural snarl that rumbled deep from her throat. Chrono did not miss Nanoha's flinch at the sound of Reseda speaking, his suspicions rising. He could not think more of it, however, as Sister Reseda tore away from the group and headlong into the thick parasite horde.

"Whilst Sister Reseda makes a path, the rest of you fall back into the city and meet up with the Grey Knights! Cleanse this land of its infestation!" Sister Dinah pointed her soldiers into the city, the Rhino's machine spirit roaring in agreement. She herself had to remain behind so as to observe the rampage.

"Bravo team, go with the Sisters. Alpha squad, with me! We're going bug hunting," Shirou's vicious grin was mirrored by the rest of his men. Turning to the mages, the Rogue Trader tossed a small vox-caster to Chrono. "Keep in touch and tell us when the fireworks start."

Chrono nodded, watching the rest of the Stormtroopers follow their brethren. As much as he would have liked to join them in purging the city, the Blue Breaker understood his purpose: observe the Behemoth, watch its movements, and then call down the thunder. And watch he would, even as it crept closer with each noisy step.

Still, he could not help but worry when the monster finally made landfall (thankfully a healthy kilometer away, having changed course during its way). Naturally, a thunderous crash befitting its epic proportions shook the ground and rattled his bones. How he wished they had an Imperial Titan or a Bureau _Deus Machina_ right about now.

"Sister Superior Dinah, what's the situation with that targeting beacon?" the mage asked with forced calm.

"It will be ready soon. Have faith."

Chrono only hummed in reply. Being little more than a spectator was not the way he would have liked things, especially with such a great threat right there in front of him. Everything in him screamed for action, demanding that he act in face of this terrible foe. Yet to do so was to just get in the way…

His attention was drawn to a suddenly airborne parasite, physically thrown into the air by some great force. There was no doubt in his mind of who was responsible – she was already abnormally strong before the change, and now? The mage did not want to find out just how much stronger her punch was.

Amidst the chattering brood and the distant echoes of urban warfare, the mages and Dinah could faintly hear the warcries of the berserk Sister as she tore her way through the horde, smashing chitin and throwing the creatures aside like ragdolls. Just as abrupt as her attack was, she was suddenly in the air, a great leap onto the Behemoth's leg. The monster seemed not to care, as if already used to the great horde living upon its body.

For Reseda, her upwards battle was one of furious punching, batting away all that stood in her way. Had it not been for the Behemoth's sheer size, she would have reached her objective in a blink. With every agonizing second that ticked by, the monster came closer and closer to the city, but so did Reseda to her objective. With a defiant scream of finality and victory, Reseda drew her fist into the air and punched down into the monster's back, shoving the magi-tech _auspex_ deeply into the beast's flesh… and then promptly fell off.

"The device is planted. Worry not for Sister Reseda – she will be fine."

"I understand. In that case…"

"_Ugh_. What…the hell hit me-yo?" the boyish voice of Naruto Uzumaki interrupted the proceedings, sitting up from his indignant position from the ground. Yuuno was quite pleased with the change, but oddly enough, Nanoha seemed hesitant to approach.

"Well, well, glad to see you back in the land of the living, _dobe_." Chrono remarked dryly before reestablishing his telepath-communications link. "_Asura_, this is Harlaown. A targeting beacon has been placed on the OpFor. Fire when ready."

A brief moment of silence passed, sending a pang of worry through him. Did they get his message? To his quiet relief, the break was only brief.

"Roger, Commander. Target beacon detected and locked on. Now initiating firing sequence."

Never had such a warship been this close to Mother Terra beyond visitation; never before had permission for orbital based fire support been approved. Perhaps, it was the incredible trust that this particular ship had with the Inquisition, or perhaps, it was the captain of the ship that held such prestige, but beyond the Black Ships of the Inquisition that lay hidden in the darkness of space, this was the only ship that dared to do so. And now it would show its righteous fury upon the unclean below.

Along its side opened up several cannon batteries, their pronged emitters glowing with the power of man and _magick_. A tiny beacon far on the surface was their target, no bigger than a personal digital assistant, but they would not miss, for it was transmitting all they needed to fly as true as an arrow. With a flash of glorious iridescent light, they fired.

"Be advised, lance on high."

Down came the hammer of judgment.

Chrono's head whipped around to address the group, snapping open the vox-caster link at the same time. "Everyone, down!" he roared, dropping to a knee and ducking his head down along with Yuuno. Dinah reacted swiftly and dropped as well, pushing down an awed Nanoha.

"What the hell is going on?" Naruto, finally fully awake, managed to say before his very world exploded.

Like the piercing lightning of Zeus, like the thunderous hammer of Thor, the sky split apart as a shining ray of focused power struck the Behemoth. Air trembled and the world around them roared in lyrical discord with the beast, the great heavenly blast tearing into the beast and ripping its unholy flesh asunder. From nearby and afar, all paused to stare at the holy light. Behemoth could only roar in defiant agony as its very flesh disintegrated, its bones melting and muscles burning into carbon and ash. As gruesome as it may have seem, Behemoth's end came with lightning, blood, and thunder as its form crumbled away beneath the might of the orbital strike.

With Behemoth's death throes came the sudden death of every parasite around them, their bodies losing form and drying up into desiccated ruins of their former selves before they, too, dissolved into ash.

All that was left was a collection of sparkling blue gems, five in total, shining bright before fading away amongst the smoking debris.

"Destruction confirmed, Asura. Target is silenced. Excellent work," one could hear the grin on Chrono's face.

"The Mysteries reward us. Oh, be advised, Commander. Admiral Harlaown is descending via shuttle to planetary surface. We have also deployed a mass area T-F-F to mask their approach. Accompanying her is Lieutenant Limietta and their escorts of Rel--

"Wait… WHAT?!" the Bureau mage blurted out aloud, much to the surprise of those around him. He was not sure he heard that correctly, but… Mother and Miss Limietta were coming down. When did they even get the clearance for that!?

"As I said, the Admiral and Lieutenant Limietta are arriving groundside. They will be landing in close proximity to your current residence within the hour."

Oh no.

"Did they give any reason?"

"Negative, Commander. They departed immediately after the barrage."

Fear gripped his heart. Oh, how he dreaded the coming hour.

"Well… It cannot be helped, I suppose," he sighed with grim finality, once again drawing looks from the others. While he dearly loved his mother and Amy was a close acquaintance from his early career, but to make a house call of sorts now was not really the best timing. He would have preferred some sort of early warning, so that he could strengthen his resolve, or at the very least, clean up his room.

Wait. What did they say she was coming with?

* * *

Author's Notes:

And there we have it. After way too long a period, another chapter down and another in the works; life goes on and I keep typing. Your reviews fuel the fire, so please do not hesitate to leave some feedback. Hitting that little button down there and leaving a message tells me that people want more, thus I will reciprocate.

Until next time.

I'll take this time to thank my beta / partner / James "Ray" Edwards. His work and assistance is highly appreciated, and I probably wouldn't have gotten this far without him. I will also take this moment to direct you to his current story: Mahou Shounen Enforcer Chrono! It's constantly updated and definitely a good read.

Imperial Thought of the Day: _Know the Mutant; Kill the Mutant._

* * *

**Omake…?**

Upon the grand set of _Kara no Kyokai_, a great scene was taking place. Crew members shuffled a long with set pieces and props and actors stood by waiting for their turn in the light. On stage were two of said actors, a literal army of technicians mothering them and preparing for the upcoming shot.

"Alright. Scene forty-two. From the top people!" a mysterious man shouted to the crew scurrying about. High above them all in a crane-operated chair, the director was having a little trouble with the scene, the emotion strangely lacking and missing a little something. But what was it? Damn this was troublesome. It didn't help that the actors didn't seem to understand his requests for improvement either…

Perhaps THIS time things would be better…

"ACTION!"

If there was one thing Chrono appreciated the Imperials of, it is their habit of being thorough. So thorough, in fact, that they would sooner cleanse utterly with fire than fight to preserve. This habit rubbed off on the Blue Breaker somewhat, spurning him on to purify the entire room with blazing heat. He looked around, satisfied with his work. Yes. This was how it was done. Purgation through fire; a cleansing flame.

Just… in… this way…?

Suddenly, a vision unbidden from the depths of somewhere forgotten rose up and seared into his eyes and skulls, with a scream. It was hot. Unbearably hot. Searing heat and scorching flames. The smell of choking ash and blinding soot. Fire that licked the air and consumed everything it touched. A blaze that once consumed him. His very flesh roasting alive. Boiling. Bubbling. Broiling. Blackening. Eating. Smothered by smoke, unmoving as he burned. Ashes to ashes…

_Agony_.

Fire.

**Terror**.

"Master!" a young, worried voice sliced through Chrono's consciousness like a powersword, yanking him out of whatever strange private world he was trapped in. It was warm around him, but it was… comforting. Looking down, the Blue Breaker saw that a pair of pale arms had encircled his chest, a light pressure upon his back.

"Y-Yuuno?" the boy stuttered. He felt strangely at ease, and simultaneously _awkward_, in the embrace of his servant; it was good he had returned to his senses. But…what in the Mysteries had he experienced just now?

"Master, are you well?" the changeling released Chrono and held him at arms' length. "You completely gave up the ghost for a whole minute there! I tried to get your attention, but you just would not respond. Y-You were walking, almost drawn towards the flames!"

"I was?"

"Yes! If I had not heard your staff clattering to the ground, why…oh, here."

"Ah," Chrono accepted his staff back, noting he was only a few strides off from walking into the hellish inferno of his own making. Even with the protection of their _magicks_, he could feel the scorching heat against his face.

Oddly, the pyres and the ashen hulks of the slain mutant beats made for a fascinating play of light and shadow. Almost winsome feelings of nostalgia, but more specifically, it was not of the pleasant kind; memories better left well alone in the buried corners of a man's heart. The Blue Breaker's carefully schooled complexion darkened.

A reaction that did not go unnoticed by young Yuuno Scrya. The fair-haired boy flushed and nibbled his lip in consternation, as he battled a surge of emotion and ethics. What it would be too presumptuous, perhaps impertinent of him, a subordinate, to question the health of his liege? Clearly, something had happened to have shaken his lord, and he had nearly lost him too. For once, Yuuno wished he had the courage, foolish or genuine, as Uzumaki Naruto possessed, to convey his feelings without hesitation.

"M-My Lord, I-I…I nearly lost you, in my moment of weakness. I was stopping to catch a second wind, you see, a-and…"

Oh, shame! How he wished he could hide his girlish face in the shadow of a hood.

"It's… nothing. Thank you, Scrya."

"But—!"

"OY. THIS SCENE IS CRAP-YO! Where's the freakin' chemistry?!" a blond in silver armor stomped onto the scene, pointing a finger at the Blue Breaker.

"Stop being such a prude, _teme_!" Naruto Uzumaki roared at his fellow cast member before turning his attention on the other blond boy. "And have more emotion, ferretboy! You sound like a robot!"

"But, well, it's…" Yuuno began bashfully, with a blush, fidgeting with his fingers.

"_Ehhhhhhh_? But it's what?" In an instant, Naruto was inches from the boy's face.

"Oh, um…you see…" Yuuno suddenly found it difficult to speak.

"You know what? Screw it! I'll show you losers how it's done!" Naruto puffed up his chest proudly. "_Teme_, you're with me! We're going to get this right on the first try, you hear?"

"I… I see," Chrono muttered, gazing upon Naruto with sad eyes. "It's over for us, isn't it?"

"Eh?!" the blonde boy took a step back, not expecting that kind of response. Above them, a set piece malfunctioned and released a gentle rain of pink sakura petals, creating a bizarrely dramatic scene. "Wh-what do you mean, ya b-bastard?"

"If I am to remain by your side… I may come to hate you," Chrono murmured in a dark melancholy voice.

"I… you…" Naruto bowed his head, his eyes squeezed shut. "But… even when we're apart, we'll still be friends, right?"

Watching the exchange between the two lead actors, Yuuno could only gush with barely contained enthusiasm. "_Uwahhhhh_. This atmosphere! This emotion! O Gorgeous! As expected of Chrono-sempai and Uzumaki-san!"

"You _dobe_! Of course, we will be!"

From off stage, one could hear a facepalm, the sound of an adamantine gauntlet bouncing off a knightly helmet, an action mirrored by the director above.

"CHRO-NO!"

"NA-RU-TO!"

"CHRO-NO!"

"NA-RU-TO!"

They bellowed each other's name repeatedly, much like a certain pair of bushy-eyebrow and bowl cut martial artists, until finally they embraced. Those watching swore they saw a burning red sun to the east, a great blue wave crashing against an imaginary rocky coast. They could only respond with bemused or dazed expressions – oh dear lord this was yaoi-bait so fierce the fans would scream! And some did.

Yuuno could only watch with starry-eyed awe and amazement.

Off set, Nanoha Takamachi blushed a bright cherry red as she saw the Boy Love potential skyrocket. Next to her, Fate Testarossa struggled to keep the blood leaking from her nose from staining her clothes – it was just so… hot! Away, in another room, Hayate Yagami sneezed violently as she read over a small book. Suddenly, she felt like she was missing something really, really good, and that she'd regret this day to the end of time. Dinah, Reseda, Kaspar, and Dahlia whooped and hollered like sorority girls, a strange contrast to their normal behavior, and Shirou could only shake his head. Unlike him, however, the Stormtroopers either joined the Sisters in cheering or falling to their knees in laughter – mocking or in good humor, no one knew.

But not everyone approved.

"AAAAARRRRRGGGGGHHH! MY EEEEYYYYEEEES! I AM TAINTED!" a certain Chaos Sorcerer bellowed to the sky, heavy gauntlets clawing at an ornate helmet. Yet no matter how he tried, no matter what sort of psychic exercises or mental purges to cleanse his thoughts, the sight was forever seared into his psyche.

"NOOOOOO!"

Suddenly! The set's sewer wall exploded in a grand burst of foam, wood, and paint. From the debris stomped out the hulking masses of two Grey Knights, sword and halberd ready to strike and storm bolters read to spit fire. Alas, their timing was much to be desired.

"DAI-CENSOR HAS…Ahhh damn it. We were too late," Michael muttered as he relaxed his stance. The summons they received was rather urgent, though someone under the pseudonym "1KKing" sent them. As suspicious as the name was, the request had come following a splitting headache, the result of using a psychic catalyst to send a message. To do so was either the work of an evil sorcerer or someone truly in agony.

Funny that it was both. The set builders would have a bloody field day with this, all their hard work smashed to bits in a single hotblooded furious charge.

Oh and there was Ahriman too.

"WHY DO YOU FORSAKE ME, TZEENTCH?! WHY MUST YOU RUIN MY VISION!?" Ahriman fell to his knees and cried, his voice resonating through the room as he raised his arms to the ceiling. Around him, stage crew didn't even bat an eye – Ahriman's dramatic moments were frequent, usually by the hand of a certain kansai girl.

"Well, it is of no consequence. Nothing of importance was lost," Brother Raphael shrugged, earning a nod from his Battle Brother.

"WWWHHHHYYYYYY?!"

Above them all, the director buried his face into his hands and wept. This wasn't what he wanted at all!

"Why does this have to always happen to me...?"

* * *

**This chapter is dedicated to George Carlin, one of the greatest comedians to walk this earth. Thank you for the laughs, the good times, and the wisdom. **

**Good bye.**

* * *


	26. Chapter 26

Standard Disclaimer: This author does not own the creative properties used in the development  
of this story. Have fun figuring out which ones I've used. There are a few original characters;  
those are mine.

Surgeon General's Warning:

_Read at your own risk._

_

* * *

_

**Kara no Kyokai - **The Borderline of/to Emptiness

In the Dark Future, there is only -- Magical! Lyrical! Naruto?

Verse 26:

A Naruto AU fanfic by Tempest Dynasty

* * *

"Hooooooly crap that was awesome-yo!" Naruto cheered in his usual loud self, almost hopping  
in place with his arms thrown high into the air. The light show (note: orbital strike) had been the  
most awesome and frightening display of firepower he had ever seen. No video or picture could  
ever convey the sheer magnitude of the weapon, and of course, being a boy, the bigger the  
explosion the better. "Hot damn! Didja see that, Nanoha-chan? Wicked awesome!"

The girl in question could only give a soft hum and a half-hearted nod, her attention unfocused.

"Eh? Nanoha-chan? What's wrong?" the blonde boy asked, slightly unnerved by the girl's lack  
of energy. Had something happened?

"N-nothing, Naruto-kun!" Nanoha shook her head quickly, her twintails flailing wildly. With a  
small smile, she tried to divert the attention away. "I'm just… a little tired, that's all!"

Naruto was not one to doubt his friends, thus his smile grew into its usual size as his previous  
energy came rushing back. Winking at her, he gave her a big thumbs up with his powerfist. "_Ne_,  
don't worry so much, Nanoha-chan! We beat the boss and saved the city! Now we can take a  
break!"

"The two of you can relax later. We still need to recover the Jewel Seeds from the beast," the  
dry voice of Chrono served only the stifle the bubbling energy in Naruto, but even he had to  
admit the mage was right. "Following that blast, the seeds were scattered through the city. We  
will need to secure them as soon as possible, before anyone else gets to them. Scholar Scrya's  
auspex should be picking them up soon."

"Err, p-pardon me, Master, but about that…" Yuuno meekly pointed at the spot where the  
Behemoth once stood. The very spot where his magitech auspex had been used as a target  
designator rather than scanner, and the very reason why it existed in atoms now.

Chrono sighed softly. How could have he forgotten that already? "No matter. We can find the  
Jewel Seeds just as easily without the device."

"Ah, right! Nanoha-chan can do that easy!" the Daemonhost's enthusiasm rode along on that  
victory high.

"As can we, but before that…" Chrono trailed off, focusing his attention instead on solely  
Naruto. "Are you feeling any different? Any fatigue or tiredness? This mission has been a little  
strenuous, I shall admit."

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Naruto arched a brow at the older boy. He was not used  
to this sort of attention from the mage, and frankly, it made him downright uncomfortable. "I'm  
feeling completely fine! I mean, I did take a nasty hit down in the sewers, but other than a bit of  
an ache, I'm dandy-yo."

_Does he not remember any of it? Was the memory repressed by his subconscious?_ The  
mage was silent for only a moment, choosing his words carefully, "No… it's nothing. I just  
thought the shockwave had affected you more. You were the only one still up when the lance  
strike came down."

"Ahh, man! Have you no faith in me?" the little warrior thumbed his barrier jacket's breastplate.  
"I've said it before! Takes a lot more than that to take Uzumaki Naruto down-yo!"

"So it seems…"

"Oh yeah! What was that beam anyway?

Chrono waved off the question, "I'll explain it after we get the Jewel Seeds colle—"

He stiffened suddenly, as did Yuuno, Nanoha, and even Naruto. They all felt it, a strange  
disturbance in the air. Unlike the thoroughly unnatural energies of taint and corruption, however,  
this feeling was merely… off.

"This feeling…" the blond muttered, the hair on the back on his neck rising. It was a familiar one,  
this strange sensation. Yes… the last few times, the same feeling…

Had they not been looking for it, they would have completely missed a barely visible black streak  
cut across the city skyline. It could've well been anything: a bird, a distant plane, even a trick of  
the light. With only a blink, the streak was gone.

"Damn it all!"

A blue field exploded around Chrono, in his mind already the source of this intruder. Hesitation  
would lead to the mission's failure, even after all this work – he had to act now! Leaping into the  
air, he brought the head of S2U up as if to parry an invisible blow, a strike that surprisingly came  
in the form of a golden scythe aimed at his head.

"_**Wretch**_!" Chrono snarled, straining to push away the energy weapon. Though he had intercepted  
it, the power behind the blow was still considerable, and his opponent had an unfair amount of  
leverage against him.

Assistance came from an unlikely (or perhaps, expected?) source. A great thunderclap rocked  
the mage's ears as Naruto's powerfist smashed its way into their deadlock. "Oy, bitch! Don't  
think I forgot what you did! Wanna finish what we started? I'll take you one-on-one!"

The black witch seemed to hesitate for a second before understanding her predicament. Her  
sneak attack had failed, and this battle would hardly be to her advantage. Gathering the Jewel  
Seeds could not be done! No… she had to escape! And escape she did, jetting off into the  
darkened sky with barely a sign.

"Hey! Get back here!" the boy started to chase, only to be stopped by Chrono's staff.

"Uzumaki! All of you! Remember your mission; find the Jewel Seeds! I will deal with this  
interloper!" Chrono shouted the order as he rocketed into the sky, a blue streak that chased  
inky shadow.

Nanoha, Naruto, and Yuuno, unable to follow, could only hope things would play out well.

* * *

_Seishou_ Auxiliary Elementary School: it was no different than any other public school complex,  
even accounting for the idiosyncrasies of Japanese culture. The small campus was situated on a  
large rectangular plot of land, which actually was just two square plots joined together, and  
separated itself from other properties, with a white-washed wall that encompassed the premises.  
The wall's purpose and function was primarily self-evident not that they could possibly stop a  
determined escapee from getting out or an interloper from coming in.

A simple steel gate barred entry to the tended school grounds, with tiled footpaths that branched  
off from the main avenue that lead to the main school building. Predominantly colored white and  
three stories tall with windows, and for the cynics, it was liken to an insidious omen of the  
claustrophobic high-rise offices that lay in the fates of many aspirant salary men, office ladies,  
and never-do-well yes-men 'n' women. The gymnasium with attached outdoor pool, which also  
doubled as an auditorium, was separate from the main building, situated to the left side, and had  
easy access to a functional "track and field" in the back.

Being originally an all-girls school, landscaping and various human niceties like grass lawns,  
bushes, trees, and flowerbeds, were lavished about the premises, perhaps more so than normal.  
Not that of the aesthetics or architecture would matter in a few moments, gates and walls being  
mere obstacles in the frenzy of combat. Besides, what was the point of using the front door,  
when you could fly?

With a keening roar, they descended like twin shooting stars, intertwining with one another: blue  
and gold. Stealth no longer mattered, and her magic color no longer hidden. Pavement was  
ripped asunder in the flash of an explosion, throwing earth and smoke up into the air. Electricity  
crackled as the first din died down. With a sudden crack, like screaming glass breaking, a black  
clad figure flew out from the settling plume, tumbling back onto the harsh unfeeling ground,  
bouncing, before rolling to a stop. Long locks of blonde seemed to glisten in the fading moonlight,  
dark clouds storming in, as a broken axe head embedded with a golden gem clattered upon the  
pavement by the girl witch's side.

"_Sir_!" a masculine voice cried out from the gem, urgently.

"B-Bar-diche, _ugh_, _Restoration_," she gasped, reaching out with a trembling gloved hand.

Glowing white hot, her device restored itself to its true form in an instant, yet grasping the handle  
in her hands felt far from reassuring. Fate Testarossa, also known as _TREUE_, knew she had  
blundered badly. The drum beats of her heart, frantic, pounded in her ears, from the fear and  
excitement of fight-or-flight, primal instinct.

_Greed_. Greed and the desire to prove her self-worth to her dearest mother had gotten the best  
of her. Five Jewel Seeds had been too much to give up, and now...

The scuff of combat boots was like the screech of a descending guillotine, driving her anxiety to  
new heights, as she saw a familiar figure step out of the gloom, a crater left in his wake from their  
violent arrival. There was no humor, no hesitation in his blue eyes, so certain and stern that they  
drove a stake of horror into Fate's heart, for which she was glad her black visor masked her  
countenance some. No, she did not quake and tremble because of the enforcer, her fear lay in  
the nightmare of what if those eyes were that of Uzumaki Naruto instead.

How would he feel? What would he say to her when he saw through her ruse at last?

"So, we meet at last, face to face, _**Black Witch**_," drawled Chrono Harlaown in High Gothic,  
as she struggled to her feet.

Fate grit her teeth in a sharp, almost pained mask of concentration, willing her worries to go  
away. _N-No, no! I must not... I must not hesitate. If I fall here, I will never be able to face  
him. I must!_

"_Heros Sine Nōmen_...Song-Two-U: _Program Load_."

The world _shook_.

"_Nobody can escape as soon as the subjects enter this magic box that cannot be disturbed  
anything_."

Fate gasped, struggling to keep her balance, even with leaning on Bardiche. She tried to gather  
and form the _mana_ necessary to start her flight spell, only to discover that it would not stabilize.  
The awesome quake was not of geological origin at all, but a spatial one, such a massive spell  
that it had taken priority over the _mana_, robbing her of the fuel she needed to sustain her own  
magic!

"_Confirm_ _the materialization coordinates_, _stand-by_..."

The enforcer was ablaze with blue, a magic circle at his feet, growing, double in circumference,  
and sprouting protrusions just like spikes to increase his surface area even more. But that was  
not the frightening part... Most mages would have needed to focus a great deal of their attention  
on such a huge spell, even with the assistance of an Intelligent Devices, yet that boy was—!

"**Spatial Magic**: _Restriction Hexahedron_!"

His eyes were wide open and staring right at her, as if daring Fate to make a move against him!  
Arcs of lightning ignited spontaneously in a chaotic crescendo, striking the buildings and the  
decorative vegetation. Trees exploded ablaze in shrapnel and fire, glass shattered, as the school  
was pulverized, and the very grounds split and fractured from the twisting space. A translucent  
blue rectangle appeared out of "thin air" and enclosed the entire area, dangling a keyhole in the  
ceiling, almost mockingly.

"_Materialize Key_."

The young witch grit her teeth, again, frustrated, watching helplessly as the giant key materialized  
in the space outside. Even if she had been able to fly, it was already too late.

"_Set_. **LOCK**!"

How ironic that like her own name sake, her fate was now sealed with this space. There was no  
way to run, nowhere to hide; she had been forced into a confrontation all because of her emotions.  
Caught, cornered into a corner like a fox; the only choice was to fight her way out as quickly as  
possible and pray she could still get away, before the rest of the Imperials caught up with her...

...and Naruto-_kun_.

Chrono sighed inwardly, not bothering even to check his handiwork, as the altered space now  
settled down. For he knew that above and around him, the spatial restriction spell was performing  
exactly as it should be, with intricate patterned links joining and runes lighting up across its surfaces.  
The complex, picky calculations that needed to be performed continuously for the materialization  
of _Restriction Hexahedron_ had made him hurl and cry snot out of his nose like a ninny, when he  
had first attempted its use for what seemed like a life time ago.

Faced with such a challenge, he had approached the same way any other military man would:  
practice, endless practice, until he could do it in his sleep, without batting an eye.

The long incantation just now was, in fact, unnecessary to him, with his level of mastery.  
However, he had wanted to test the_ Irregular_ and ascertain her capabilities. Suffice to say, the  
Blue Breaker was less than impressed by Rogue-01, codenamed: _Black Witch_. Still, if she was  
going to give him a breather, he might as well use it too, and continue to observe her further  
before committing himself fully to battle.

_Let us see how the __Irregular__ reacts to this_, thought Chrono reached out with his free hand.

Obviously anticipating an attack, the girl witch assumed a defense stance, her black visor hissing  
as a pair of glowing red photoreceptors revealed themselves. He had to give her some credit for  
having the sense to have some sensible kit on her, which was good and bad. It provided a rather  
sharp contrast to her entirely, well, _impractical _Barrier Jacket.

Chrono understood females had their vanity, as did his own gender, but did not the girl think she  
was showing off a little too much skin? That miniskirt was _unholy _short-short! And what's with  
the shear black leotard, thigh-high stockings, and the red belts?! ...the boy commander gave sigh,  
this one audibly self-suffering, as his armored hand sank into the fabric of material space with a  
glow, and pulled out a small bronze rod.

_Mystra_, _I would_ _have a heart attack if Yuuno and Nanoha-__san__ decided to dress up in the  
same provocative manner_!

In a way, it was good the girl was standing forty paces away him, lest she see him blush.

_Down, __Harlaown__; down. Keep your mind on the mission. The point of that Barrier Jacket  
is, obviously, to be as provocative as possible, but also give her an edge in mobility at the  
expense of defense, and likely, power. Yes, she is about your age too, but that does not  
mean you are allowed to go soft, before the shooting starts._

The Black Witch seethed, audibly, when he jabbed the autoinjector into a dispenser slot on his  
collar, and with a crisp hiss, promptly doped him up high on "ETHER": a battle stimulant that  
alleviated Linker Core fatigue and Magic Circuit stress, temporarily. His expression was tightly  
control, for after years of exposure to various stims and applicators, Chrono had gotten used to  
the sharp spike of pain followed by congenial relief, sometimes ecstasy if the dosage was high  
enough.

Tossing the autoinjector away, wherefore it was swallowed back up by his "_Item Space_", he  
noted that the photoreceptor on her visor's were blinking, and she had grown much more agitated  
too, since a few moments ago. Chrono sensed she must have scanning capabilities built-in to  
the auspex visor, which had shown a significant improvement in his condition from moment's ago.  
He was good at not showing weakness but the ether intake just now had been quite necessary.

In any case, there was no time to waste for a dramatic holovid stand-off, for the seal he had put  
upon the space of the elementary school would only last for an hour tops. It was high time to  
begin the next phase of his plan: "Controlling the Field and Psy-Ops."

"_Heros Sine Nōmen_...S2U, _Program Drive_, _stand_-_by_..."

S2U, so that was the name of the enforcer's device, a storage device, Fate came to realize,  
grudgingly. It was clear to her that as much as she was observing Chrono, he was also returning  
the favor, trying to get a feel for her strength. They were like two predators circling, sizing each  
other up, and Fate had never felt so unsettled in life. Unlike her encounter with Nanoha  
Takamachi so many moons ago, she had had the advantage then over the clearly inexperienced  
and unprepared girl. The tables had turned on her at last. Chrono Harlaown was much more  
cunning and stronger, and his heart had been hardened by grim experience.

How to attack him? When to attack him? These questions Fate could not answer with certainty,  
and the fact shook her. She could not afford to fall here, but it would be an uphill battle to escape  
from this battle with any measure of victory. Strategy. Patience. An opportunity had to come  
sooner or later; it just had too!

Hence, the blonde-haired girl watched without word, fearing that her voice would betray her  
burgeoning anxiety, as he gave a verbal command and his short staff glowed, transforming into  
an intricate playing card of some sort. Is he going to attack, now? the girl frowned. Her muscles  
tensed up yet again in preparation for violence. The card had began to glow, as a standardized  
Mid-Childan magic circle formed at his feet.

"If you plan to attack, now would be the moment, girl," Chrono spoke up, addressing her for the  
first time.

Fate gaped. She was baffled, honestly, by the tone and contents of his words. The way the  
enforcer spoke; the tone was stern, but _intimate_, the kind reserved for, well, she imagined siblings.  
The girl witch felt both offended and endeared at the same time. J-Just...! Just what was he trying  
to do? Embarrassing her and giving her advice like this.

I-It… it had to be a trap! Yes, that's right he was trying to deceive her!

"I will not be goaded so easily, you..." Fate struggled for a word, while trying to maintain her cool  
appearance. She never had much practice actually talking down to her opponent, for it was in  
stealth and surprise that she struck. To be put on the spot like this, so suddenly was...

"Whore?" the enforcer suggested, with a perfectly straight face, deadpan.

Never before in her life could Fate Testarossa ever recall herself doing a face fault. Bardiche  
clattered onto the ground for which he could only protest in confusion with a "Sir?", as  
embarrassment colored her skin redder than an apple. She had never felt so shamed in her entire  
and it was all th-that that jerk in blue's fault! Naruto-kun was a much better gentleman than a  
fraud like him!

"Oh, did I hit a nerve?"

"Y-You sc-scoundrel! R-Ruffian! I-idiot!"

"Waving a stick at me like a Neanderthal monkey woman and calling me names, won't change a  
thing, _girl_."

"M-Monkey w-w-Woman!?" Fate's jaw dropped. Instantly, her complexion turned a boiling  
hot shade of red, and she shook bodily, shook terribly! How dare he? How dare he? The  
nerve of that – that...that—!

"Last chance; take it or leave it, as they say."

"Why, y-you-!"

Before she knew it, Fate saw red and she was charging headlong right at him, Bardiche flashing  
with the _Arc Saber _spell to form an energy blade. Contrary to its name, her Intelligence Device  
was not a poleaxe but a scythe! The enforcer, though, did not bat an eye at her imminent fury,  
closing against him with pulse pounding step, which only served impetus to make her angrier.  
Alas, it was too late to turn back at that point.

"_Sir_! _Emergency_! _Emergen­_-"

She had committed herself and not even Bardiche's words of warning could reach her.

"_Sword Dancer _~ _a Song of Storm and Fire_..."

She ran at him, full tilt, and pounced, "_TAH_—!"

"S2U: **SING**!"

White.

Suddenly, the sensation of being was robbed from her body: no taste, no smell, no touch, no  
feeling... It was if she ceased to be, and all that was left was white and a keening white noise.  
Her mind became a blank. Had she died? Was this it? The afterlife? An eternity of white and  
noise? That was it? _No_. Not like this. It could not end like this! I want to survive. I want to  
survive. I feel like...!

Fate Testarossa screamed, "I still want to live!"

And with those words, she came right back to life, crashing onto the hard pavement. Like _deja  
vu_, the blonde-haired witch relived all the same agonies she suffered from the first "hard landing":  
the loss of breath, pain and aches like pins and needles in her body, with the added benefit seeing  
double and lots of bright lights in her vision. Fate tried to shake it off but the motion of moving her  
head only stirred up feelings of nausea. It was probably better to take it slow, considering her  
own limitations.

Closing her eyes for a bit, the girl thought she really ought to invest some time in learning some  
healing spells, if not, then at least put in an add-on helmet to her Barrier Jacket for safety's sake!

"_Sir_! _Sir_!" Bardiche cried for her.

His concern made her smile in a way. Good old reliable Bardiche, such a worry wart, just like...  
_No_. She must not think of the past now. And… and what was that awful smell? She felt burnt.  
Smoke? _Ugh_, that was going to make things hard to breathe and see. _Eek_, and it was hot too!  
Why?

Oh, Fate knew about the eternal conflict that the Imperials fought against the _xenos_ and the  
heretics. War was a fact of life in the dark future, so unlike what the Empress envisioned she  
supposed, and it had been a part of her education growing up. Pictcasts and holovids, however,  
had not prepared her to be face to face with the terrible awe of destruction.

Everything was burning, flame and smoke, crumbling into debris and twisted molten metal, like a  
vision out from the apocalypse of a dying world. The enforcer --- he had done this...this terrible  
thing! The school. How could he do so callously? Even if they were still displaced from ordinary  
time, but had this world been settled by _magi_...

"Too late, the field is mine now, _Black Witch_," boomed a familiar voice, amplified by a harsh  
vox-caster.

It was him. That arrogant boy in blue!

Fate rose, her grip tight on Bardiche, "Your bravado does not impress me, _Imperial Cur_!  
..._ugh_."

"Hard to breathe, is it not? Hot. Sweltering. And certainly not easy to see either, at least if you  
decide to take to the air."

At his declaration, the blonde-haired witch felt a cold shiver run up her spine, and wildly, she  
turned about as if taking in her surroundings for the first time. Oh, what a fool she had been!  
Tricked not once but twice! There was nowhere to run, nowhere to even hide; the school  
building was on fire and the front entrance had collapsed onto itself, and on the other floors  
smoke came pouring out of the shattered windows from the burning rooms.

He had taken away her advantages, even her speed was now hampered, for she was forced to  
come at him directly in a slim corridor of "safety". Ha! Safe. As if! The enforcer had blanketed  
the avenue with swords, solid conventional things, each identical to the other that doubled  
obviously as impromptu weapons and obstacles.

To make things even more unfair, Chrono Harlaown's Barrier Jacket had undergone a  
transformation too. He had gone from a "plainclothes" officer to sporting fresh armor plating  
over his normal garb, a higher armored collar, gauntlets, armored boots, a throat protector,  
and—this one almost made Fate laugh—a codpiece. What a boy; he thought of everything!

But for all good humor, his choice of colors disturbed her. Gone was the blue and its place was  
a velvet, sinuous black. Red like blood marked the "veins" through the insidious material, glowing  
alive with luminescence to the beat of his Linker Core, or perhaps, his heart. A royal gold finish  
adorned the armor plating and metals, in particular making his ostentatious helm stand out: a  
mouthless, eyeless, curved, smooth, and oblong. There, a white porcelain angel, feminine,  
beautiful, clothed in a flowing gown, with great wings outstretched in flight and wielding twin  
swords adorned the face.

A caricature of the God-Empress? Fate bit the inside of her lip. It does not matter. Either way  
Harlaown's changed from the person he was a minute ago. He is... He is not a man anymore.  
This feeling... This dread... It's as if a predator, an animal...

Chrono Harlaown was a _beast_.

"Let us begin," he spoke, striding forwards. By some sorcery, his voice had become  
disembodied, seemingly emanating from all directions, amongst the flame and smoke.

If there was a hell, then this must have been the reception lobby, minus the dead, thought the  
witch to herself in consternation. Fate knew better this time than to rush in and play it by ear,  
considering her options, as Chrono made a simple flick of his wrist, and one of the resting swords  
obediently flew into his a grasp. A crack of activating energies followed, and the simple sword  
was not encased in a magical "power field", at least by her reckoning, primitive but effective,  
radiating a blue color.

"So, _Irregular_, what do you call yourself?" now, he addressed her directly, all business, yet  
managing the same staid pace, as if he were just out for a casual stroll.

It infuriated Fate. "_Irregular_? Care to humor me with an explanation, Imperial Dog?"

"_Irregular_, an existence that is unable to comply with the accepted norms of society. You have  
assaulted a contract mage, one of my subordinates, and are continuing to interfere in a critical  
interdiction operation by the Time-Space Administration Bureau. You risk the lives of countless  
humans and _magi_ in a time of war by tampering with forces you do not understand. I would cite  
the full list of charges, a long one it is, but that would eat away at the remaining forty-five minutes  
I can hold you in this space."

What? Fort-five minutes only? Is he a fool? Why was he telling her this?

"Now, a name."

"_Treue_," Fate told him, her voice dripping with sarcasm, as she assumed a ready battle stance,  
scythe flashing with a hum.

"Playing hard to get are we? _Fine_."

The dark clouded sky rumbled, as if a signal, and the enforcer broke into a run at less than  
twenty paces away from her. Fate struck first, pressing forward an open gloved hand crying out  
"Photon Lancer!": a golden magic circle glimmer into existence, unleashing a flurry of deadly  
charged photon bolts. The last thing she expected was for the enforcer to continue his charge,  
lifting a second sword, and begin to "carve" a path straight through the bolts, deflecting and  
parrying them swiftly.

"Amateur! A low cost, _dumb _Fire-for-Effect Shooting spell that emphasizes neither bullet  
velocity, stopping power, or the sheer volume of fire, won't even be a challenge to an _Astartes_  
Scout with a power weapon."

Fate blushed beet red, the nerve of this… this _boy_! He gave with one hand and took away as  
easily with the other, chastising her for her faults and pointing out how she ought to better her  
sorcery. Just what was he getting at; did he not realize they were enemies?

So caught up in the storm of emotions, the girl witch virtually forgot to defend herself.

"Wake up!" Chrono barked harshly.

Startled back to the present, Fate gave a fearful yelp and leapt back, as the enforcer's swords  
cleaved through her standing array, ending the Photon Lancer spell for good. Panicked, and  
landing almost flatfooted, she fell back on instinct, swinging her fore foot about half circle to the  
rear, and spun into a full back swing for maximum impact. Her black cloak billowed and fluttery,  
a natural motion intended to bedazzle an opponent's eyes and decrease their ability to read her  
movements. The black scythe and its golden edge sliced effortlessly through _thin air_.

_I missed!?_ thought Fate stupefied, glimpsing a phantom of black and gold slipping underneath  
into her blind spot.

"What are you looking at? I am right here!"

Too close for typical "Auto Guard" Defensive-type spells to activate, not that Bardiche had one  
anyways, the stiff blow to her gut came hard and fast, her lightweight Barrier Jacket barely  
softening the blunt strike at all. Attacking, perhaps mercifully, with the weight pommels of both  
swords, the enforcer drove the wind right out of her. Fate's eyes bugged, an airless hack  
coughing up spittle from her gaping mouth, as she felt her herself being lifted clean off the pavement  
and thrown back. Now, suitably humbled so, the girl witch seriously began considering either:  
A. adding more protection to her slim Barrier Jacket, or  
B. sacrificing even more protection for an even faster form, to deal with prats like Chrono Harlaown!

Her vision bouncing double, and the HUD screen on her visor flashing red with text warnings  
from Bardiche to take evasive action, Fate was determined not to let the boy get away for  
striking her so. Adrenaline flooded her veins, with an angry defiance, her pain of no consequence  
as she cried out in a coarse whisper:

"Bardiche: _Blitz Rush_!"

She vanished? thought Chrono, astonished, sweeping into a sudden halt, three-sixty, his swords  
brandished against all comers. No, she had not; for a moment, he had seen the after images from  
her sudden explosion of motion.

Overhead the dark heavens rumbled ominously, with thunder, as if in warning. The beauty of the  
panoramic HUD display built into the regal helmet of his _Sword Dancer_ Drive form, aside from  
his near omniscient visual perception afforded from the various hidden sensors, was that people  
could not judge his line of sight. Sifting through the myriad displays of tactile information available  
to him, his technological "sixth sense", could be a touch tedious even to Chrono.

Granted, the task would have been overwhelming to an amateur, unfamiliar with the system he  
had implemented in the interest of giving himself the best fighting chance possible. _Magi_ were  
closed off from the Warp, free of its influence, and devoid of any benefit ordinary humans would  
have derived from it. Case in point, it had taken some time but the Blue Breaker noticed he  
never had the peculiar instinctive, "gut reactions" that veteran Imperial Guardsmen, survivors of  
hundreds of battles tended to get. Anywhere from a supernatural premonition of imminent  
danger to even omens of their own impending deaths, it was an edge in combat he had been  
denied, and had no choice but to compensate for.

At present, he was meticulously monitoring his motion tracker, while tilting his head to and fro  
for a new vantage. Chrono knew the _Irregular_ could not hide forever; he had seen to that,  
erstwhile he had plenty of time to continue their "interrogation". The smoke would have  
ordinarily given him away, as his _Restriction Hexahedron_ had to allow some permeability, but  
the undercover support personnel in the city were all in his pocket, covering his tracks dutifully  
until his time was up. Even Yuuno, ever loyal and diligent, would have a hard time "sniffing" out  
a trail, and since mages did not have a significant psychic imprint in the Warp, the Grey Knights  
would not be able to interfere either.

Breaking the rules Chrono Harlaown would never do; **bending** the rules, however, was  
permissible, an on occasion, absolutely necessary.

A sudden urgent chirp in his ears, accompanied by a pining indicator, prompted him to face to  
his right. Down the avenue came twin glowing "Sickle Blades", spinning through the hot air, he  
saw, the parabolic motion much like Eldar shuriken. They were of a different intensity from the  
photon bolts, so he reckoned, waiting a moment before stepping off to his right in a spinning  
sweep. His swords were at the ready, in anticipation if the attack was guided, though he trusted  
his Barrier Jacket hold up no matter.

What Chrono was more worried about: if the attack were a diversion, the witch girl at last using  
her brains, instead of relying on intimidation and brute force. Not so surprisingly, they missed him  
wide, but a second volley came to greet him, making the enforcer pirouette just as gracefully back  
to center. Another pair approach, now horizontal, and feeling a little showy, he vaulted over them  
in a rolling cartwheel. By the next attack, a pair of diagonal "slashes", the Blue Breaker attested  
the attacks were utterly worthless against him, sliding straight through the margin of safety in a  
bottom gap between the sickle blades.

That aside, why could he not see the origin of the attacks? Chrono did not feel he was so  
occupied dodging that he could not perceive where the blonde-haired witch ought to be standing,  
"shooting" at him. Yet, she was not standing anywhere before him; a quick eye gesture to thermal  
imaging in his HUD revealed no presence of conventionally-based "active stealth" camouflage,  
either. Where had she gone?

The thunder rumbled louder, and the pitter-patter of rain began, much to his distaste. Down and  
down it came, abruptly bursting into a full blown downpour; he would have to recalibrate the  
motion tracker, if he was to continue hunting her with it. On the other hand, infrared would be  
perfect, for the flames were dying, making the smoke even thicker, in the mean time.

Now, where are you _my _little witch? thought Chrono, surveying the burned out vegetation to the  
right of the avenue. Cooling silhouettes of yellows, greens, and blues were visible to him, straight  
through the smoke. There was nowhere to hide anymore, and sure enough, he saw...what the—?

"_Arcus Cultus Aegeas_..."

The Blue Breaker did not bother to finish his thought. He moved to throw himself into a roll on  
instinct, praying his moment's hesitation had not cost him deeply, at seeing that girl's silhouette  
being red hot. Against all good sense, she had hid in the flames, clearly with less than adequate  
protection, judging by the result. However by exceeding his expectations, the black witch had  
also bought herself the time she needed to amass the _mana_ for her next spell.

"**Photon Lancer **- PHALANX SHIFT."

Lightning flashed, painting the scene white, and now, Chrono came to regret his hasty panic,  
dearly so. Instead of evading, he should have hit her with a Struggle Bind! Amateur. His time  
here on Mother Terra had made him soft. When the white passed, and he had finished his roll  
into a crouch, a huge intimidating Mid-Childan magic circle of gold loomed overhead, from it  
disgorged several large crackling golden spheres. They were gargantuan cousins of the smaller  
bolts he had dispatched with ease earlier, save such a feat would be not so easy _this_ time.

"Fire!" shrieked the girl witch, hoarsely.

And at her command, the sky of night turned into day, with a whistling crescendo, the golden  
spheres hailing death, an avalanche cascade of deadly photons to match the needle storm of  
pouring rain. Now, the Blue Breaker understood the fear his foes had suffered from his own  
"rain of swords", so many shadows and lights falling upon him, mesmerizing the boy with the  
seductive whisper of his imminent doom. The phrase "our arrows will blot out the sun" was  
oddly fitting, though in his case, there was hardly the Moon or a sun in sight.

Time slowed for a moment. He was not out of options yet, for a visual confirmation of the  
_Irregular_ appeared in a small window in the corner of his HUD, detailing range and other tactile  
particulars. A quick assessment made it clear she had suffered some burns and exhaustion was  
setting in, particularly after the huge expenditure of energy for this spectacular spell. Of course,  
with the capabilities of the Duelist form, Chrono could attempt to still double up and make a run  
towards her, the only obviously safe location, as she would not risk bombarding herself as well to  
kingdom come.

Unless… the girl honestly had no regard for her own life. In which case, he would be damned to  
allow her to feed her own ego by dying so vainly. The question, though, was whether he should  
run?

Chrono knew he could afford to take some hits, and his odds of survival were much better in that  
direction than out in the open. His defensive options were extremely limited in his present form,  
and a standard Round Shield defensive-type spell was not going to make the cut against the  
onslaught falling on his head. Sometimes he wondered if he was a little too clever for his own  
good, making these specialized forms that could best deal with particular situations as they arise.

Then again, he was using the wrong "_tool_" clearly. The moment she had appeared, he knew his  
objective was not to kill the witch, though the means to deliver such a grim judgment was well  
within in his hands. Chrono's instincts told him that someone like the Black Witch was much too  
young, their brief conversation proof of her worldly inexperience, to be the sole mastermind  
behind this new front that had opened on his battlefield months ago. Back then, he had been far  
from happy when Lord Shirou Takamachi's daughter recounted her attack by the rogue witch.  
A day of reckoning, the Bureau mage knew was inevitable, especially because the fools were  
after the Jewel Seeds, of which they must have already acquired some number.

"Output sixty-percent, execute..." murmured Chrono, beneath his breath.

Hence, he needed the _Irregular_ alive. If it meant he would have to put the strength of his armor  
to the test, in order to lull her into a false sense of triumph, then so be it. This game was already  
in checkmate a long time ago...

"..._Ecdysis_."

It was with no amount of satisfaction that Fate Testarossa watched earth and man torn asunder,

the terrible rapid machine-gun staccato of noise and white flash. Clouds of debris and smoke  
rose over the blanketed area, reduced, eroded, cratered, and leveled again by a full two minutes  
of bombardment before the Phalanx Shift dispersed into a shower spent luminescent particles.  
They glowed briefly, like fireflies, then disappeared altogether, as the din and light subsided too.

Again, thunder rumbled, almost as if in approval, and the rain continued to poor in sheets.

"_Sir_, _Advise_. _Immediate_. _Withdrawal_," Bardiche spoke up. "_Devicer_. _Effiency_. _Less Than_.  
_Forty_-_Five Percent_."

"Wh-why... Why did he, _hah_, not run?" grated Fate, between ragged breaths, her singed red  
countenance twisting in an uncharacteristic snarl.

Leaning on her staff for support, steam and wisps of smoke rose of her sooty form. She had  
been burned in the flames; the disgusting stench of burnt blonde hair was plenty obvious, plastered  
against her face and back, if her wounds were not enough proof already. The pain, especially  
worse on her exposed skin: red, angry, painful, while blisters marked her arms. Bardiche's Barrier  
Jacket she knew was lightweight, but to think the present design would offer her so little protection  
against "the elements" was humiliating!

How was she to explain to her honorable mother the disgusting condition she was in? Shameful!

And as if to add injury to insult, the rain was hardly even soothing her wounds; the pain had  
actually been worse, and it was continuing to irritate Fate to no end. Anger: if misery should love  
company than a new friend was fast becoming familiar to it. Before, it had only arisen for that _that  
girl in white_ but now, she had something new to hate.

_That Boy_, I won't lose to him; no; I won't lose to **THEM**!

"Come, _Bardiche_," seethed Fate, acidly, pushing off and staggering forwards to trudge through  
the muck and ash.

The Intelligent Device gave no reply.

Smoke and dust soon gave way, but the heart wrenching sight of the shattered scene hardly  
mattered to her, nor the broken swords and fragmented shrapnel. It was liken to a battlefield, the  
dead unseen, and the swords like tombstones. The peculiar smell of ozone, nauseating, clung  
heavily to the air, and yet, when all was gone, as if defiantly embracing his pride, the sanctioned  
_magi_ still stood, swords cracked, in hand.

Fate, nearly, tripped on the uneven ground, an aghast hiss escaping her lips, as her grip on  
Bardiche tightened uncomfortably, white-knuckled, making the fabric of her gloves squeal. The  
mere sight of him, wrecked, fragments of armor plates scattered about the ground, yet the Angel,  
the white idol of a Goddess upon his helmet in pristine condition, untouched; that arrogance...!  
Pissed. Her. Off.

"ENOUGH!"

Bardiche flashed, materializing the familiar golden scythe blade with an electric crackle. The  
swing was crude and brutal, fueled by her raging cry, and instead of a clean cut as she had been  
taught, it stabbed. Where there should have been an outpour of blood, the body staggering as  
if in a gasp, Fate was rewarded with stone. It cracked, splinters spiderwebbing, before the soft  
"caricature" crumbled into dust at her feet. The only thing that remained intact was the _idol_.

The girl shook, with a gasp, feeling ill and disgusted, inexplicably so. Must the insults, the  
mockery of her resolve continue without end?!

"I said, '_ENOUGH_'!" Fate screamed, crushing the idol beneath her heel.

Temperance.

Piety.

Loyalty.

Sacrifice.

What was good if not these? They did not understand. No one understood her, truly.

"Come out, _loyalist dog_!"

Why was happiness denied only to her?

"What do you want from me?!"

Why was she not deserving of strength and success then?

"Is it not clear, the differences, the vast gulf between us?"

Why was it this pompous boy could toy with her so easily, and bear no retribution for it?

"You _are _stronger than I; you _think _faster, further; you **act **quicker, with certainty, and only the  
joy of the moment. Far more experienced you _are_, too. You _are _a _Beast_, toying with its prey  
animal, _and _enjoying the mockery!"

...Why?

"Then, I suppose it is about time we have a _chat _like civilized people."

This time, even with his steely voice disembodied, bombarding her from all directions, Fate felt,  
**knew** where he was coming from. Whirling about, there she saw the Bureau Enforcer, striding  
towards her, unscathed, poised as a leopard ready to pounce, with a sword in hand. Less than  
twenty paces of ground separated them, and though she knew continuing their contest of sorcery  
would be pointless, the least her _magick_ could do was distract him!

Drawing a deep breath, the blonde-haired girl focused, gathering her remaining strength for one  
last push. Fighting on alone with just her scythe would limit her options severely, but if it came to  
that, she would fight on nevertheless. No, Fate sensed such an end would be the only way to  
decide the battle: her raw mettle against that _beast_'s superior cunning and might.

"_Arcus Cultus Aegeas_..."

"Ah, so you wish to demonstrate more of your abilities?"

"Bardiche: _Lightning Bind_!" cried Fate, the eyes on her black visor hissing open to reveal the  
glowing red photoreceptors once more.

With a chiming acknowledgement of "Yes, Sir!" the black scythe did her bidding: a lit golden  
magic appeared above and below the enforcer. The air ionized, and in a flashing instant,  
accompanied by the crack of lightning, he was ensnared in a violent prison of electricity, binding  
and shocking him in place. ...but the older mage did not show the slightest sign of discomfort?

"Methinks, this might be a poor moment to remark upon a small detail about myself," said the  
Enforcer in perfectly conversational tones. Chrono Harlaown: how odd, she knew his name, and  
likely she would not be able to protect her own much longer. "But, the true heart of my training,  
combined with my many experiences, they produced an inevitable result, a grim science I happen  
to excel at, unfortunately: the **retiring **of _mages_, our own kind."

Retiring? Is that what they called "Murder" these days on Mid-Childa? What an absurd  
euphemism! It was so bad, a horrible joke, that Fate felt like laughing! Laughing at how  
increasingly hopeless her situation became. But that was part of his games too, was it not?

"In any case, it is an impressive spell, but considering your novice control over it, I suspect you  
are not the _Spellcrafter_ of such a beautiful creation. Ergo, a little applied physics, heavy duty  
insulation, and I can speak to you, as if we were having a pleasant conversation over tea, even  
though you are out to fry and (or) electrocute me."

"Why do you keep on insisting with this farce? An amateurish bind like that cannot hold you. No.  
It never did! Without even the assistance of an Intelligent Device, you have already unlocked the  
bind. ..._curse you_. _Come_. Come at me!"

"As you wish: _Dispel_."

"_Blitz Rush_!"

Chrono shook his head, mentally, as he saw the girl witch disappear in a blur of a motion, almost  
bleeding after images of herself. It was the same instant movement spell, just like before, and the  
boy could not understand why his opponent did not see the folly of her own _magick_. _Blitz Rush  
_afforded the _Irregular_ an explosive instant of movement, but because of that same rapid velocity,  
her eyes and brain would not be able to keep up, with the sudden acceleration. In essence, she  
was hurtling through space blind, and would then arrive at a predetermined coordinate she had  
planned to attack from, with a brief delay between arrival and strike...

The Blue Breaker spun about, his sword arm moved into a scathing slash.

...making her attacks...

_**CLASH**_.

...child's play to predict.

"U-_Ugh_, d-damn you!" the rogue witch spat at him. She snarled mightily as she struggled to  
overpower his single arm. An angry chatter rose between the conflicting magical blade and the  
powerfield of his solid-state sword.

"Try it again, if it would humor your wavering ego, but a **trick **like that will not work on an  
individual with enhanced senses and experience. And most certainly not a rogue _psyker_."

"_E__hhhhh_!"

"Would like to hear it? My assessment of you?"

The girl witch leapt back, twirling off her rear foot to spin her cape into a bedazzling flutter, not  
that Chrono cared for such an obvious distraction. His eyes were only focused on the head of  
the "snake", and oh, she was moving so painfully slow, the scythe slashing up and over, down  
towards his shoulder. He rose to a whipping parry, the weapons meeting a violent clash, sparks  
flying, but with his enhanced strength, he was barely phased at all, while the _Irregular_ stumbled  
back.

"You and Takamachi Nanoha are of the same potential, the talent of Mystra is strong in you both.  
In fact, I believe you two are of the same age, just two years younger than myself; quite the  
natural born _wunderkind_, no? The difference is your experience and your willingness to go  
through whatever lengths to achieve your goals. That child, the last thing she expected was to be  
fighting another human being, when you near **ended **her life all those months ago."

"I should have killed her when I had the chance!"

The girl came again, stepping forwards and slashing from low to high—_Fwhoosh_!—aiming,  
perhaps, to take off a limb, for her blow was shallow. Even if she missed, it still made a good  
feint, so he calculated, purposefully stepping back just out of reach. Chrono, almost laughed,  
when just as he thought, she reversed direction, blunt edge towards him, hoping to clip across  
the head or face. It was all too easy to reach out and simply grab a hold of the shaft, stopping  
her counterswing dead cold.

"Kill? Please, do not talk of murder, so _lightly_. Why, you owe your very life to her even at this  
fated juncture. Had she been killed...I would be not so kind, now."

"Kindness, you say?!" the girl spat at him, outraged.

Chrono shoved her back a good fifteen paces, nearly sending her falling flat on her rear in the  
increasingly slippery mud.

"'_Treue_' do you know the meaning of that name?"

"It will not matter once I have taken your head, or this barrier falls, whichever comes first!"

"Loyalty," spoke Chrono with genuine respect that he rarely ever gave, going as far as to salute,  
with his sword. It was sentimentalism utterly unlike the Blue Breaker's characteristic  
professionalism. "You are a wonderful, talented sorceress. I see a bright future ahead of you,  
and that is why I cannot understand why you have committed these felon acts. This is a time of  
waryou must realize, has been for over ten thousand years: your actions are not simply treason  
against _magi_, but all of humanity."

The possibility existed, of course, that such a noble appeal to "hearts and minds" would not work,  
but any answer or none at all was still information he could use. Whether _Treue _like it or not,  
she was playing his game.

"You are young, and I cannot believe someone like you would wish to walk down this path, built  
upon the corpses of billions. There is no happiness to be had from a false promise that feeds  
upon the lives of others!"

At those words, then did the girl recoil away. He had her.

"What are you fighting for, _Treue_? Power? Happiness? Freedom? The Dark Powers are  
nothing more but liars. Throwing your potential away so selfishly would be meaningless;  
madness! Why? What sky do you perceive behind that mask? Can we not come to an  
understanding?"

It was working all right. Heh, all the conditions have been cleared: victory was his!

"I ask of you, a question, then; what is more important: one life or the lives of many?"

Just as... What! Chrono froze, his mind reeling from the sudden interruption. It could not be!  
How could she still have the mental strength to stand on her own. And this question, what was  
she... "Eh, you... You are little lacking in common sense, are you not?"

"Humor me," shrugged the girl witch.

The Blue Breaker blushed, beet red, unseen beneath the ostentatious finery of his "pride". He  
trembled, unable to grasp the absurdity that the situation had reversed; that possibly he was now  
being played with; that he, Chrono Clyde Harlaown Le Fay, had been put into check?  
Unbelievable. Impossible. How dare that… that _Irregular_!

"Of course, the right answer is the many!"

"Is that so? Then I must regret, but it appears pathetically so that I **am **not alone, because you  
and I..."

Chrono felt a shiver run up his spine, a nerve-racking sweat breaking out across his brow and  
neck, despite the optimized climate control he had deigned necessary to the design of his Barrier  
Jacket. It could not be happening, for him of all people to come this far, only to...

"We are both liars!"

...**fail**.

"What!" the Enforcer choked, as the girl witch took to the air.

So flabbergasted was he that Chrono forgot completely to defend himself from her parting "gift",  
a golden sickle blade that came spinning right at him. The projectile caught him full in the chest,  
his breath catching with a weak gurgle in his throat, exploding into flames, the force of which  
cracked open the armor plates of his Barrier Jacket. He reeled back several steps, breathless,  
before he regained his balance, ignoring the seven percent drop in his remaining armor points,  
as an uncontrollable rage surged upwards, sweeping all of his cool reason aside.

"You, **you**... You _foolish _**brat**," Chrono cursed at the girl witch, "I am offering you a way out!  
_Rrrghhh_, if we are the same, then you ought to understand. ...WHY?"

"But, there is a difference between us!"

"Hypocrite! Ungrateful wretch!"

"_Wrong_. Someone like you will never understand," she denied him, full of confidence that lacked  
but moments ago. "Even though I suffer so much, I cry, I long, but… but if it is for _that_ reason,  
then there is no way I will ever fall. I cannot lose to someone who cannot love anyone!"

The situation was out of control, _his _control. Everything had been ruined because of a single  
instant! What a failure. And now, that idiot girl and her stupidly intelligent device were preparing  
to dive, careening right down at him on a proverbial suicide vector. What were they thinking?  
What were they trying to prove? It did not make any sense. If he were not trying to take them  
alive, they would be destroyed in a heartbeat. But, ah; what to do; what to do? Kill them?  
Capture them? Save them?

Decisions. Decisions. Decisions...

"_Kkkk_...wh-what nonsense; madness! I, I...!" the boy raised a hand, trembling, and suddenly  
attacked his own "face", grasping it violently. His helmet buckled and cracked, beneath the  
pressure of his armored gauntlets. "D-Damn it all! Everything has been...dis-distorted!"

He was breaking; _broken_.

And lo, amidst such mental turmoil, Chrono Harlaown's "taboo" _Mana Conversion Affinity_  
activated without his conscious thought, the body moving naturally to defend the agonizing heart.  
Swords and daggers of assorted makes and sizes began to materialize in the air around him,  
ghostly blue silhouettes of concentrated _mana_ that solidified with an electric hum. Unlike other  
_magi_, the Harlaown body did not possess an elemental affinity, but his talents lay _elsewhere_,  
namely in "metal." Thus, the naming of his rare affinity by those few privy to the knowledge, a  
fact the boy was far from proud of: "Alchemic Arms" Affinity.

Specifically a "blades"-type, he was a "killer" who could create his own weapons at will. Not  
only that, each synthesized weapon possessed a magical "signature" of himself in the form of  
runes, engraved into every blade. The archaic letters smoldered a dull red, a reflection of his  
very condition, they provided a magi-link feedback function, primitive compared to more  
commonly available guided shooting _magicks_, but effective. However, for all of its potential,  
the affinity was not a talent the young Harlaown had put to practice, refining and mastering, but  
an abandoned thing that reared its ugly head to prove its own existence.

That is why they were all black and twisted, wavering in the air, murderously, like rabid hounds  
the raged against their chains.

"Sh, shoot _her_. Shoot _her _down!"

Their runes burned molten red at his command, and the blades shot off, slicing through air and  
rains as effortlessly as arrows. Being _magick_'d swords, though, they were not inclined to obey  
the rudimentary concepts of ballistics. Each had their own "pace" and velocity. Daggers danced  
and flitted, like couples at a ball, pirouetting together and exchanging off to different partners.  
Tumbling knives, the acrobats, jumped and twirled, faster still. The swords charged straight on,  
swiftest, some snaking like snakes, others twisting into wide spirals, breaking and reforming  
formations.

"...I, I do not know how to deal with this..."

Oh, she was terrified all right, anxious, and fearful, just like the time she fought the scythe-wielding  
_Astartes_ all those months ago. But things were different this time, there was much more at stake  
than just the success or failure of her mission. Fate Testarossa was betting her everything on this  
battle; she had to beat this boy no matter what, a renewal of her promise, her resolve. The  
enormity of the moment, her stage, empowered her with an excited energy, a reckless confidence  
that utterly erased her feelings of despair, and the exhaustion in her body. Here, and now, she  
would make her stand!

Fate smiled, "Let's go, Bardiche!"

"_Yes_. _Sir_!"

Together, they dove straight into the oncoming symphony of blades, accompanied by the din of  
thunder. Rain and wind melted into one in their rapid descent, the girl urging her device to go  
faster and faster to meet the vanguard of Chrono Harlaown's deadly spell, all that separated him  
from Bardiche's bite. Through the enhanced vision of her HUD, the swords and daggers were all  
marked with target reticules, making them plain as day to see.

The first wave was the charging swords, fastest, but also easiest to dodge: Fate rolled to her right,  
and banked sharply down to the left slipping past underneath them, for their speed sacrificed  
maneuverability. Behind them came the bizarre motion of their other colleagues, slower and more  
difficult to deter. They, also, the black witch met head on, opening a gap for herself by bashing the  
"snakes" that got too close and rolling into the outside of the "spirals" radius.

Two down, two to go, and the ground was fast approaching. The acrobatic knives, moving  
much slower, much more numerous than their fellows, but it was their movements that was  
troubling. They had a tendency to tumble and twirl in place, before jumping suddenly into rapid  
motion. Much too small and many for her to deal with individually, not to mention her own  
depleting strength, Fate hoped Bardiche was up to the task.

"_Emergency_! _Incoming_," he cried out in alarm. "_Above_! _Behind_!"

The girl did not bother to look, for it was obvious she had assumed wrong that the swords could  
not correct their vectors, quickly. But it did not matter, Fate was determined to breakthrough.

"Bardiche: _Defenser_ - maximum output!"

"_Yes_. _Sir_!"

With an activating hum, a luminescent golden sphere of protection enveloped her, as she made  
to crash straight through the knives. Predictably, they turned on her in a flash, stabbing, and with  
vicious whistling thuds buffeted against her barrier. Though they could not harm her, but by  
strength of numbers, they were delaying her, slowing her down. It was then, the swords struck,  
a fury like thunder backlit by white lightning. Each blow was like a hammer, causing splinters  
and cracks in the defenser's shell, as they were deflected off with a bass ring, dropping her  
altitude.

So close, Fate could see the Enforcer, nearly within her striking distance, but she had to...

Suddenly, a wicked shriek, like breaking glass, assaulted her ears, and a black bladed sword slid  
dangerously close to her face. The girl witch bit back a gasp, just noticing the weapon had been  
stopped at the hilt, but there was hardly a moment for relief, an ugly rapid rapport followed: she  
was falling. The swords and knives combined were driving her straight into the waiting mud below!

"_Warning_. _Barrier_. _Integrity_. _Failing_."

"I know!" said Fate, as another sword came dangerously close to "kissing" her cheek. Cracks  
were spider webbing rapidly across her field of vision; the defenser shell, straining with a pitiful  
whine.

They were crashing, just right at the edge of the dancing daggers in orbit around Chrono Harlaown,  
his last defense line. Fifty paces to go: could she make it in just one movement? What if... no,  
there was no "If"; she would make it. Wait for it... Wait for it... Now!

"Bardiche: _Jacket Purge_!"

On command, her Barrier Jacket detonated in a flash of white, consuming the weapons in her  
immediate vicinity. Like the shattering of glass, smoke and fire, an enveloping cloud, followed in  
the wake of the thunderous explosion. Fate came hurtling out a tense moment later, _sans_ cape,  
as she had only enough _mana_ left to spare to restore the critical components of her Barrier  
Jacket, glowing white as they reformed. However, in her blind haste, she underestimated the  
immediate threat of the dancing daggers.

Abruptly, the girl witch felt a mass catch into her face, tearing viciously with a broken crackle.  
Stunned by surprise, she tumbled onto the muddy ground in a heap of limbs, gasping. Blindly Fate  
groped for Bardiche in desperation, with a whimper, thinking she had been blinded. She found  
him luckily enough, and struggled back up to her feet, fresh adrenaline keeping pain at bay, as she  
reached up to her face that felt so cold and wet.

Why?

Fate opened her eyes. She rejoiced for she realized she had not been blinded, and she quailed for  
she realized, too, with stark terror, she had been unmasked!

Thunder boomed, ominously, as the dark roiling sky flashed. Fate was aware that the flutter of the  
dancing daggers had stopped, the pitter patter of rain, punctuated with a metallic ring, let her know  
that she was surrounded utterly, and from above as well.

"_Check_..._mate_...," hissed a strained voice, breathing harshly.

The clatter of a sword made it plain to see who he was, but his voice, the shambling gait to which  
he approached her, something was different --- _wrong_. No. Fate shook her head to clear herself  
of such foolish doubts, and lowered her gaze, hoping to distort her countenance just a little,  
anything to give him a few moments pause before recognizing her nevertheless. Right now, she  
needed every edge she could get.

"..._Victory,_ _perfectly_."

Why? Why had he stepped right into her striking range?

"_Kill_. _Kill_. _Kill_! ..._once everything is broken_;_ my pain will_, _I_-**I** **will**!"

Her scythe flashed on high, at the ready, simultaneously as the dancing daggers began to spin,  
emitting a keening noise no different from a powered saw. They began to dance, circling, a waltz  
of death, tolling the imminent execution of the guilty. Be Just or Be Dead: who would survive?

"My love I give for your pain: Mother, please, watch me!"

Lightning.

---

It hurt.

Mystra, damn, it hurts!

He slipped onto the rain slick road, dying red.

_Slash_!

Behind traffic lights, benches, and store fronts were sliced into a blissful oblivion of crashing metal  
and debris. Unattended cars fell apart neatly into rows of sliced bread, before detonating into a  
gun parade of flames. Everywhere he walked, they followed, a honor guard of blades: swords,  
daggers, anything with a killing edge a murderer could ask for. They were all mad things, weeping  
molten black metal, malformed, and screaming a horrible whining cacophony that shattered glass  
and twisted metal.

"Stop screaming!" howled Chrono Harlaown against the thundering dark sky, fallen to his knees.

His memory was all kinds of jacked up. He could remember what happened in the last few  
minutes of his encounter, just a scythe, a face, a flash, agony, fire and noise, and here he was  
wandering through the streets: a wreck of mortality, burnt, cut, stabbed, riddled with metal  
fragments still protruding from himself, bleeding! _Ughhh_... Calm down. Calm down!  
Concentrate. He had to concentrate on healing the worst wound in his...side.

It was bad. B-Bleeding. Why could he not stop... The glowing blue _Physical Heal_ array  
plastered over the sucking wound was operating at maximum output, but even now precious  
droplets of coppery red were slipping past his gauntlet-clad hand, dribbling onto the asphalt.  
Damnation! Why? How deeply had he been struck?

"So cold. So Cold!"

Anger, he felt; red hot rage. He could not accept this! The proud noble drove the chipped silver  
sword in his right into the road, its still operable power field igniting, driving the blade like a hot  
knife to butter. He made to rise, to keep walking, and yet his strength failed him, infuriating, not  
able to even stand up from one knee!

"No. No! Not like this!" the blue-haired boy ground his teeth in frustration.

**Revenge**. There was much bittersweet vengeance yet to be carried out on all those who had  
wronged him, wronged Mother, wronged Father, and shamed the good name of his House! The  
Imperials. The Inquisition. The heartless politicians and military officials. Uzumaki Naruto!  
They all must, must...! That is why he could not...

_Shatter_.

Chrono fell flat on his face. He stared, wide-eyed. His _magick_'d sword had broken.

"Is, is...is that...so...?"

With a terrible death throe, the screams stopped, and all that was left --- was the rain and the  
whispers of ghost, ambition.

"Cold..._hhhgkk_...so cold."

His tattered Barrier Jacket along with his sword disintegrated into a shower of white, sparkling,  
as he was left with his blue dress uniform in its place. The invasive cold bit even deeper into his  
weakening limbs, now, barely responsive, but struggling, every inch of the way, superhuman  
effort, the Bureau commander righted himself once more onto one knee.

"_Heh-_ah ha ha ha, this is a horrible joke, if any, _O Mysteries_."

Seething, the boy hobbled towards the curb where a bench, with an attached small plexiglas  
shelter, stood impassively. It was an agonizing effort, but it gave him the time to reflect, and think  
back. What happened? Fragments. So many fragments to sort out.

"That idiot. **Girl**, **ugh**. Sp, spouting senti-mental, _gah_, _**crap**_ at a crucial time like that, _ugh_...!  
Unbelieve-able, the ner, nerve... But, am I, I, _ghk_,an idiot too? Sh, should I ha-have been...  
If I had been more..._honest_. Then?

Blackening. His vision. Dark. Cold. Lethargy. Had to say... Warm... Keep talking. Sleep  
and the spell, would stop...

"That girl and I... we are the same: **liars**,but... we are fighting... for the same kind of... person, eh?"

Ugh? How much time had passed? _There_. The Bench! Reaching out with a pained snarled, he  
pulled himself up and over, to sit out of the rain. His mission... The mission... Well, it, it had not  
been a complete waste had it?

"Mother... I-I know, 'tis a bad...time. But, I m-met a girl today... and I think, I h-have, _hgghkk_,  
f-fallen in love with her, j, just a l-little."

A scythe. A face. A flash. Burgundy Red Eyes. Blonde Hair. Black. Beautiful. Courageous.  
Loyal.

"Her name is...Fate Testarossa, _heh_. The future...is looking, more... interes-ting, do\you...not…  
think so..."

Daemon_, my thanks to you for finding something so precious; shame, I will have to save your  
reward for another day. It is just...too cold today_.

_Sleep_.

* * *

As that battle progressed, events of a different sort took place within the city. Elsewhere, upon a  
select street, ten armored figures stood in anxious peace. The city had been cleansed thoroughly  
of the parasites, the rapid deployment of the Grey Knights and Sisters of Battle instrumental in  
cutting off the spread before the beasts could establish a foothold. Now, they were responding to  
a strange call, a report of sorts that a high-ranking Bureau officer would be making landfall very  
soon. While this information was not entirely important to the _Astartes_ or _Sororitas_, it was  
considered prudent of them to at least know whom is stepping upon hallowed ground.

The ship in question seemed to glide towards the planet surface, expressing a gracefulness unseen  
in the rugged technology of Mankind. It was Eldar-like in elegance, almost artistic in both design  
and function. As the soldiers watched on, the ship floated to the ground and seemed to touch the  
ground with barely a sound. What stepped off the ship first was no real surprise to them: a green-  
haired lady dressed in the blue uniform of the Time-Space Administration Bureau's dimensional  
navy. The insignias on her uniform told her rank of Admiral, and the marks on her forehead spoke  
of incredible magical power. Following the admiral was another woman, likely her assistant.  
Brown hair, brown eyes, she was relatively unremarkable compared to her superior, but even  
the most humble of soldiers could hide great power. What followed those two, however, was of  
the greatest shock.

Gunmetal grey Terminator armor, the mightiest powered exoskeletal armor of the Space Marines.  
These hulking brutes clomped noisily down the ship's ramp, an eclectic variety of weapons cradled  
within their massive gauntlets. Powerswords, storm bolters, power fists, and stranger weapons  
still; these Space Marines were not the typical Chapter… No, the very symbol upon their  
shoulders proved their existence and their names, the force they represented. Quite so, they were  
abnormal Space Marines.

And excommunicated traitors.

"_**Relictors**_?!" In an instant, five storm bolters, a blessed bolter, a musket, a cannon, two hand  
flamers, an incinerator, and a psycannon were brought to bear upon the newly arrived, immediately  
sparking a similar response. Bolters, flamers, plasma weapons, even a Chaos Kai Gun were  
readied in light of this tension. Ancient foes met once again upon the deceptively peaceful lands  
of this planet.

The Admiral's contempt was clear, her words thick with disdain as she addressed her so-called  
welcoming committee. "_Hmph_. I see that you Space Marines are quick to judge as usual. Lower  
your weapons, immediately. I will suffer no threat to my men."

"Speak your orders elsewhere. We do not listen to those that associate with heretics," the bold  
baritone of the Grey Knight Captain was harsh in its vox-cast tone.

"You would dare to talk to me in such a manner?" the woman narrowed her eyes as the air  
around her wavered, saturated with magic power.

"You would dare to believe that you hold power here? Your rank does not apply to us, _Magi_,"  
Dinah answered this time, her golden eyes glowing with hidden power.

Tense seconds ticked by, neither groups budging. One could feel the electricity in the air, the  
tension so thick not even a lascannon could pierce it. The Imperial soldiers were outnumbered by  
far, but their zeal would carry them beyond the frailties of flesh; similarly, the Mages had force on  
their side, but their ardor paled in comparison to Imperial fanaticism. Either side could win, or  
perhaps face mutual destruction…

"Admiral Lindy Harlaown, _Duchess_ of Le Fay in Avalon," the cool voice of Shirou Takamachi  
sliced through the tension, he and his men arriving a little dirty but none worse for wear. They took  
a position across from the two groups, creating a sort of triangle of force. In this way, they could  
easily address all parties. Oh, and speak to them. "'Tis an honor to meet one such as you upon  
my home, though you must forgive me if I am not as well prepared as I should be. Current events  
have been… rather hectic. My name is Shirou Takamachi, the appointed governor of this planet."

To say Lindy was pleased at the new arrival would to be untruthful, but she did feel more apt to  
speak with a governor than uncooperative Space Marines. "Ooh? So you know of me, good sir?  
Then perhaps you are more suited to parley with whilst these brutes threaten my men."

"My lady, please, this is neutral territory. I will tolerate no unnecessary violence spurned by pride  
from either groups," Shirou spoke smoothly, well aware of his stormtroopers around him. While  
they seemed lax, the veterans were ready at a moment's notice to attack BOTH sides. "The only  
side I will favor is the one who doesn't shoot."

"Is that so? I had not expect you to be so receptive of both Imperial and Bureau presences. Most  
locations tend to be prejudiced towards either party depending on the assigned governor, and  
considering the special situation this planet represents, I would have expected a slight bias."

"While I understand your position, Captain Gabriel is still a Captain of the Grey Knights, and  
Sister Dinah is a Sister Superior Celestine. They hold significant rank, just as we. I ask that you  
do not antagonize them, and I will ensure that they not break the peace either."

"By antagonize do you mean defend ourselves? We have done no crime to warrant such hostility."

"Good Duchess, please do not assume the right because you've not raised arms first. While I  
care not for the squabbles between Space Marines, I do know enough that they do not simply  
point bolters at people without good reason. In their eyes, at least."

"…" Gabriel remained silent, his focus centered on the group of branded heretics. It was known  
that several Space Marine chapters had ties to the Mages, but for excommunicated chapters?  
This information could severely damage the already strained relationship between the two galactic  
organizations.

"Are you of the Imperium or are you of the Mages, Lord Takamachi?" Lindy asked suddenly.

"Neither. I am of this planet, Mother Terra, and of this city, Yokohama. I seek to maintain peace,  
and having two aggressive forces point bolters at each other due to fault of existence is not what  
I seek here."

"I see... While I do respect your desire for a peaceful resolution, I am afraid I cannot have my men  
lower their arms first."

"If neutrality can be reached, then perhaps you can have your men return to your ship? Your care  
will be my responsibility, then."

"Surely you jest!" Lindy looked at Shirou with both shock and amazement. "To send my honor  
guard away just to appease ten dogs of the Imperium? Perhaps you should convince me better,  
_good _governor."

"Their very presence is the problem; surely you realize this? There's no point to negotiation in  
demanding everything and give nothing in return. The Imperium's mission here does not offer them  
the time to perform witch hunts – their lots are heavy enough. Please, Admiral. You need not  
worry – so long as I have breath, I will not allow any harm or disrespect be levied upon you.  
This, I swear."

"…" the Admiral spoke no words as she contemplated Shirou's words. She held no significant  
advantage here, but to dismiss the Relictors was to show subservience and be rid of a good deal  
of force. At the same time, it would spurn great favor with the governor here in addition to  
showing the Imperials that they could do nothing to harm them. Also, any problems that arise  
would be theirs to deal with… "Very well then. I will agree to those terms, but understand that  
any breach of contract or harm upon my person or my crew will be known through the entire  
Bureau."

"Then, Captain Gabriel, Sister Dinah, if you please?" the Rogue Trader asked politely, but not  
without an underlying edge to his tone.

There was a brief moment of tense silence, the _Astartes_ and _Sororitas _unmoving in the  
deliberation.

"Stand down, Grey Knights," Gabriel ordered, his storm bolter lowering and his body shifting  
into a non-aggressive stance. Immediately his team followed suit, showing little hesitation at  
lowering their weapons. The Sisters of Battle mirrored these actions, their own weapons coming  
down to rest.

This act alone sowed confusion amongst the excommunicated Marines – were these true Grey  
Knights? That they showed obedience than zealous action? How unreal! How utterly bizarre!  
These were the most devoted, the most faithful! Did they not hold hate for them? No… the hate  
was most definitely there, shining brightly though their knightly helmets. Though their weapons  
were down, the Grey Knights were most certainly still ready to strike in an instant. And these  
Sisters! Amongst the greatest in faith, yet they too sought peace than war in the face of officially  
excommunicated "heretics?"

The Relictors were shaken to their very core at this truly puzzling behavior.

Had any of the men known better, they would have noticed a subtle change in Lindy's disposition.  
In some small amount, her respect for these Imperial servants grew – perhaps they were not blind  
dogs after all. In a way, she had to admire their fearlessness. Now, it was her turn to reciprocate,  
lest she seem the antagonist here. "Sergeant, have your men relax and return to the ship. I believe  
I will be safe on my own here. These Grey Knights and Sisters of Battle have shown to hold  
honor over zeal."

"As you wish, milady," a heavy voice rumbled from the heavy Terminator armor, waving a worn  
Lightning Claw to his troops. Slowly, almost hesitantly, the Relictors relaxed their aggressive stance.  
With similar uncertainty, they marched back onto the ship.

Nodding his approval, Shirou turned his full attention on the lady before him, "Now then, Lady  
Harlaown. You came to talk?"

"Must they be here as well, Lord Takamachi?" emerald eyes flitted briefly to the ten Imperial  
servants. They lingered still, watching her with suspicious eyes. Surely she did not make a mistake  
by putting her trust in the governor, and by association, _them_.

"While I represent this planet, they represent the Imperium. As such, they are responsible for any  
topic that may include them. However, they are also accountable for their actions and the  
repercussions that may stem from them. As of now, they are their own entity, separate from me."

"I see. Such loyal dogs."

Amidst the two's discussion and occasional thinly-veiled insult and contempt of his group, Gabriel  
remained silent. His council was not needed here, but rather his ears. He would listen, and he  
would ignore the mockery, for he had no need for pride. His and his men's work was holy and  
just, and the opinions of two mattered not to him. How troublesome it was to constantly bow  
before these two, especially the Mages, but it was of no real frustration.

Behind the Captain, Justicar Raphael turned his head slightly and stared towards the roof of a far  
off building. Something was off, here; every sense within told him that they were all being watched.  
Try as he might, however, he could see nothing.

"Did you see something, brother?" came the whispered vox of Justicar Michael.

The spearman did not reply immediately, instead maintaining his gaze upon the roof. Yet in all  
this time, there was not a single sign. "…No. I thought I did, but I only witness the evening sky."

---

"What the hell? Did he see me?" an azure-haired beauty whispered in the confines of her  
powered armor.

Sheathed in a bubble light-refracting magic, the large suit of armor was similar to its Imperial  
counterpart, though it eschewed protective ability for greatly enhanced speed. In comparison, this  
armor was sleeker, more elegant, and in ways seemed to have Eldar influence in its design. Red in  
color, the armor would set it roughly equal in height to a Space Marine, and often, just as heavily  
armed as one.

One of such weapons was aimed directly at the cluster of Grey Knights, their leader, and the  
supposed Imperial representative of this planet. With but a single errant twitch of her hand, the  
entire group of Imperial dogs would be but a memory, and all this silly business would be done  
with. Yet as she centered the crosshairs upon one particular Grey Knight, he turned his head to  
stare directly at her, those electric blue visors piercing even through her scopes.

"Did he? No… he couldn't have seen me… Goddamn that was spooky," the pilot muttered once  
again. When he turned his gaze away, the pilot released a breath she didn't know she was holding.  
Damn…! She never did like how _psykers_ worked…

"Lieutenant, the shuttle is returning with the Relictors inside. What is going on down there?" the  
ship's communications officer tried his best to keep the worry out of his voice.

"This is Lieutenant Klan Klein. No problems here. They're just talking, that's all," she reported.

"Roger, lieutenant. Maintain overwatch."

"That's what I plan on doing. Out."

* * *

Author's Notes:

My god. I have no excuses. That's all I can say. The next chapter will be out at a far faster rate,  
I promise.

Until next time.

I'll take this time to thank my beta / partner / James "Ray" Edwards. His work and assistance is  
highly appreciated, and I probably wouldn't have gotten this far without him. I will also take this  
moment to direct you to his current story: Mahou Shounen Enforcer Chrono! It's constantly  
updated and definitely a good read.

* * *


End file.
